We're Just Getting Started
by lizbean
Summary: Brittany and Santana are married with twins. Join Quinn's journey as she learns about herself, relationships and parenting from Brittana. Unholy Trinity friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: We're Just Getting Started

By: lizbean

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but I wish I did.

Chapter 1: Revised

* * *

><p>"Will Mama be home soon?" asks three year old Ella.<p>

Santana is lying beside her daughter in the light blue Dora themed toddler bed, her back pressed against the rail, and left arm under Ella's head. She rests the book she was reading aloud on her chest and runs her fingers through the girl's chocolate brown hair. "Yes baby. She's running late, but she'll be home very soon to tuck you in."

Ella's twin brother Tony is behind his sister, curled up with his stuffed dinosaur. He asks, "Me too?"

"Of course you too, silly." Santana tousles his hair and tickles his neck.

He giggles, hugs his dinosaur closer, and yawns. "Read more."

Santana nods and continues the story. "Cat is in the doghouse, sleeping through the storm. Raccoon is looking for a place that's warm. Skit-skat Cat, move over Rover!"

Ella grins and points to the picture. "They are squished like us."

Santana agrees that the three of them are a tight fit for Ella's bed, but she wouldn't say they are uncomfortable. As if reading her mind, Tony perks up and says, "Com-fy and cooo-zy."

Santana laughs at her adorable son and pulls him closer. "Tienes razon - confortable y acogedor." (You are right - comfy and cozy.)

* * *

><p>Brittany bursts through the front door in an excited frenzy, her hair and coat whipping about as she spins and shuts the door. Date night! Date night! Date night! She kicks off her shoes, stretches her arms back and hops in place until her coat slides off her and pools to the floor. A soft clanging rings through the house from the pipes in the wall and she looks up at the ceiling with a toothy grin and pictures her wife naked in the shower. Date night! Date night! She grabs the banister and propels herself forward, taking the stairs to the second floor two at a time and stripping off her shirt and dance sweats along the way to save time.<p>

When she enters her bedroom, Santana is coming out of the bathroom with a white cotton towel wrapped around her torso and another holding up her damp hair. "I thought I heard you come in."

Brittany hops toward her on one foot while pulling her sock off the other, her once eager grin now turned down into a disappointed frown. "You're done?" She huffs as she strips out of her bra and underwear, and tosses everything into the hamper.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait for you. I was too excited to get ready."

Brittany squeals and mini claps before running into the bathroom and climbing into the old fashioned claw foot tub. "I'll be quick so we can go on our date!"

Santana follows her, stops in front of the mirror, and plugs in the blowdryer. "How was class?"

Brittany turns on the shower and yelps when she's hit with a freezing torrent from above. "Babe! You booby trapped it again!"

"Sorry! I think I was daydreaming and forgot to switch it back to the lower faucet." Santana shakes her head at herself because all day she was distracted and acting like a nervous teenager before a first date. This morning she burnt her bacon while trying to decide what to wear and later in the day caught herself cleaning with a vacuum that wasn't plugged in because she was running through a mental list of movie trailers. To say she was excited for their date would definitely be an understatement. "By the way, Ella and Tony are bathed, read to, sung to, and waiting in bed for you to rub their backs and say goodnight."

"They're still up?" Brittany leans her head back under the spray to rinse her hair.

"Yeah. They aren't used to you not being home during bedtime."

"Sorry. My new assistant booked a private lesson without checking with me first."

"It's fine. I explained it to them."

"I'll go say goodnight as soon as I get out. Has Quinn called to say she's on her way?"

"Not yet."

A few minutes later, Brittany shuts the water off and climbs out of the tub to find Santana leaning against the door frame lost in thought. "Why aren't you dressed for dinner?"

Santana snaps out of her thoughts and her eyes grow wide as her gaze drifts down the dancer's wet body. "I think I'd rather stay home and eat you."

Brittany laughs at her hungry wife and pushes her backwards out the door. She pecks her lips and spins her by the shoulders, intending to shoo her to get dressed, but when she sees the bed, her mind is flooded with naughty thoughts, and staying home seems like a better idea. She's just about to suggest they change their plans when her phone vibrates. She stops the iPhone from sliding further across the vanity and reads the pop-up message. ***DATE NIGHT!*** Without another thought, she pushes Santana towards the closet and urges her to get ready.

Santana stumbles forward then spins and makes her way back to Brittany. "You sure you don't want to just stay in and -" She waggles her eyebrows to non-verbally make her lewd suggestion.

Brittany shakes her head with a smile, puts on her bathrobe, and heads to the door. "You've got five minutes and then we're going on our date."

Santana walks over to her dresser and once again gets lost in thought. I can't believe we've been married for five years and she still takes my breath away. I can't wait to find out what the next five, ten, FIFTY years bring. Brittany skips back into the room after tucking in the children and Santana smiles proudly. I always knew she would make an incredible mother. She watches as Brittany slips out of the robe, blow dries her hair, and dances to an imaginary beat. I'm so excited for tonight. Dinner and movie may be cliche, but after months of not having time to ourselves, I can't wait to be alone with her. Once again filled with the urge to leave the house for their date, Santana searches her closet for the perfect outfit and spots her favorite fedora hanging in the back. She lifts the hat off its hook and flips it slowly in her hand as a fond memory plays in her mind.

/

"Hey Britt-Britt, ready to go?" Santana stands before Brittany in a fedora, black fitted v-neck t-shirt, skinny jeans and boots. "Umm B, my eyes are up here," Santana teases.

Brittany slowly brings her gaze up to meet the beautiful brown eyes of her best friend and blushes at being caught. "Sorry, I just...wow. You know I love anything you wear, but this is my favorite - casual but sexy!"

/

A smile spreads across Santana's face as she remembers the first time she took Brittany on a date. Well, she hadn't actually told Brittany it was a date. They were fifteen and she was nervous and not ready to label her feelings, but somehow she knew that night was going to change their friendship forever.

Brittany towel dries her body as she leaves the bathroom and sees Santana - standing in front of the closet in her bra and underwear, lost in thought, and smiling. She wraps the towel around herself and walks over to Santana, takes the fedora from her and puts it on her head. She bites her bottom lip as she admires the beautiful woman she married. "There are times I still can't believe you're mine."

"I love you, too." Santana reaches up and pulls Brittany's face to hers. She kisses her wife sweetly, but the contact sends Brittany over the edge and as the kisses intensify to both sensual and savage, the message is clear: Dinner can wait. Brittany's hands roam across the strong bare back and slides beneath the black lace underwear to squeeze Santana's firm ass. Santana moans her approval, tears off Brittany's towel and wraps her lips around a plump pink nipple.

"Oh my god," groans Quinn. "Ten years! Ten years and I am still walking in on you two."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Edited and Extended

Chapter 2: Edited with new and extended scenes

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," groans Quinn. "Ten years! Ten years and I am still walking in on you two."<p>

Unfazed, Brittany bends down to retrieve her towel and wraps it around herself before hugging Quinn and shuffling off to get ready for her date.

"Yeah, TEN years but you are still walking into our bedroom unannounced." Santana raises an eyebrow in sarcastic accusation. "I think you like finding us in flagrante."

"Don't be ridiculous, Santana! You said you would be ready to leave when I got here. How was I supposed to know you would be doing -"

"Brittany?" Santana interrupts with a laugh.

Quinn shakes her head in annoyance and stalks further into the room to grab the baby monitor off Brittany's nightstand. On her way out she calls back, "I'll be downstairs."

Santana laughs out loud and sits on the bed to leer at her half naked wife in black lace panties, bent over a dresser drawer in search of a bra. "Do you think Q likes catching us?"

Brittany slides her arms through the straps of her matching bra and reaches behind her back to fasten the clasp. "Likes it? You mean _likes_ likes?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"I doubt it, but I did notice that she didn't turn red this time."

"Oh yeah, _that's _what was different." Santana laughs and flops on the bed - her fedora falling off her head in the process. _Forgot I was still wearing this._ She holds the brim of the hat and flings it to the closet like a frisbee - accidentally clipping Brittany's thigh.

"Ow babe." Brittany's lower lip juts out into a pout as she picks up the hat. "You're not gonna wear it?"

"Oh, did you want me to?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of our first date, though I guess it would be weird to wear a hat at night." Brittany hangs the fedora on its hook and searches for something to wear for their night out. "Are we dressing up or can I wear jeans?"

Santana furrows her brows in thought. "Just out of curiosity, what night do you consider to be our _first_ date?"

Brittany's face contorts in disappointment. _How could she forget? _She whips around to face Santana, but sighs in relief at the hopeful smile on her wife's face, realizing she just wants confirmation that they're talking about the same night.

"I'll never forget it." Brittany's eyes sparkle with affection as she allows herself to be transported back in time to that special night. "You arrived 20 minutes early and it was the first time you rang my doorbell and waited for me on the porch instead of coming up or calling me from your car."

/

"_I'll get it!" Brittany barrels down the carpeted stairs and jumps to skip the last three steps, landing with a heavy thud at the bottom._

"_Brittany!"_

"_Sorry mom!" Brittany stands at the hall mirror and quickly combs her fingers through her windswept hair. "How fast was I running?" She pulls down her black and white striped top and traces her forefingers along the red heart on the front. Smoothing out her black shorts, she brushes away some lint and then slips her thumbs under her suspenders, stretches it out and releases it to feel it return with a snap against her numb-with-nerves body._

/

Brittany continues reminiscing as she searches for something to wear. "I opened the door and my eyes nearly fell out of my head. You were wearing that fedora and your hair was down in waves over the front of a black top that made your boobs pop. Your outfit was casual, but I had never seen you look so **sexy**. We walked to the car holding hands and you must've been as nervous as I was because I could actually feel your heartbeat against my palm. You opened the door for me and even helped me with my seat belt. You were kind of babbling during the drive and I loved every minute of it. I remember watching you laugh at some dorky joke you made and for a split second I saw a five year old Santana - so carefree and happy to just _be_. We arrived at BreadstiX and I gave you such a hard time because I didn't want you to spend so much money."

"I saved for a whole month to take you out that night."

"Really?" Brittany beams. "It felt so weird to be eating there without our parents. Anyway, of course you were determined to stay so we ended up compromising and agreed on small salads and eating tons of breadsticks." Brittany pauses her search for clothes and laughs. "As soon as the basket of breadsticks hit our table, you counted out half and dropped them into a large ziploc you had hidden in your purse." Santana laughs out loud because she had forgotten about that. She lays on the bed with her head propped on her hand and waits for Brittany to continue her story. Finally finding the white peasant top she wanted, Brittany pulls it over her head and continues. "After dinner you took me to the park and we rode the swings, chased each other around and then relaxed on the hood of your car looking up at the stars." Brittany catches her wife's gaze in the vanity mirror and holds it. "It was the Best. Date. Ever."

Santana beams proudly.

"After the park you took me home and walked me up to the house. I opened the door and went in, but you didn't follow. Instead, you pulled me back outside and said you had a wonderful time and then asked if you could kiss me goodnight. I couldn't believe it. You wanted to kiss me, right there on my porch. My stomach was full of butterflies and I was sure that if I opened my mouth they would fly out. I nodded. You leaned up and kissed me softly and it took my breath away." Brittany's fingers press lightly against her lips as if to feel that kiss from a decade ago. "You said goodnight and I asked you, 'Is that it?' I'm not sure if I meant the kiss or the date. You turned with the biggest smile on your face and said, 'No Britt. We're just getting started.' And then you got in your car and drove off." Brittany is practically glowing as she finishes her story with a smile, now laying on the bed, facing her wife.

Santana presses her right hand to Brittany's left cheek and slides her hand back so Brittany's ear can be rubbed between her index and middle finger. She smiles in awe that her wife described _that_ night because it hadn't actually been their _official_ first date.

Even though Santana had been adorable that night and so obviously enamored with her best friend, things changed as they got older. She grew fearful of what her feelings for her best friend meant and she stopped viewing their relationship with innocent enthusiasm. She buried her feelings for Brittany and hid behind bitchiness and beards, hurting her best friend in the process. It wasn't until years later that she started to face her true self, admit to her love for Brittany and eventually take her on a proper date.

Yet, despite all the pain that happened between the time they first got together and the time they were official, Brittany considered that initial venture to be their first date and Santana can't help but feel unbelievably lucky for having such a patient and forgiving wife. Gazing into sparkling blue eyes she coos, "I love that you knew I wanted _that_ night to be our first date."

Brittany smiles back, knowing exactly what her wife means. It may have taken them a long time to get to where they are at, but every part of the journey was worth it. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For that night... and for _every_ night since then."

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the living room, Quinn is sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table and her six-month old daughter resting peacefully in a bassinet beside her. Flipping through various channels, she stops first on <em>Animal Planet<em> hoping to find something on lions. She cocks an eyebrow at the mating dolphins on her screen. _Great. Next._ Stopping on a _Friends_ rerun, she tosses the remote onto the small table at her left and drops her head with thud to the back of the couch. _This feels awfully familiar._

/

_"Oh my god!" Quinn squeals._

_"QUINN! It's not what you think! We were...uh...we were..." Santana clutches a pillow to her front and frantically searches her mind for a way to explain why she and Brittany are naked on her bed._

_"We were playing doctor," Brittany deadpans as she props herself up on her elbows. Santana grabs a blanket and covers her quickly._

_Quinn is beet red and pressing her hands into her eyes so tightly that she tears in pain. "That sounds...uh...fun? I'm gonna wait downstairs." She rushes out of the room, pulls the door shut, drops her head against it with a thud and berates herself for not knocking. Just as she's about to run downstairs she hears Santana lose it._

_"Shit B! Playing doctor?" Santana throws the pillow on the bed and jumps off to gather up her clothes from around the room. "Fuck! Where's my underwear?"_

_"Playing doctor was better than the 'we were...uh...we were' that you gave her," shoots back Brittany, not moving from her spot on the bed._

_"What are we gonna tell her? What if she **tells** people? We have to think of something!" Santana dresses quickly then runs around the room gathering Brittany's clothes and throws them at her. "**Don't just lie there.** Put your clothes on."_

"_Santana," Brittany rolls her eyes but pulls her shirt on, not bothering with a bra. "I don't think we need to freak out."_

"_**Not freak out?** Our best friend just caught us in bed together! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO FREAK OUT!"_

"_San, we'll talk -"_

"_NO! She wasn't supposed to find out like this! She wasn't supposed to find out at all."_

_Santana's words land like a wrecking ball into Brittany chest. She jumps off the bed and dresses quickly. "So, what, we were just **never** going to tell anyone?" Santana whips around with **"DUH!"** written all over her face. _"_You were just **using** me?"_

"_What? NO! No, no." Santana rushes to Brittany's side, but **something** - fear of what they are, of what she is - stops her from wrapping her arms around her best friend. "I'm sorry. I just... I don't understand any of **this** and I'm still trying to figure it out. I wanted more time, that's all." She sighs in defeat. "Do you... do you think she won't want to be around us now? What are we gonna tell her?"_

_"San, look at me." Brittany grabs Santana's shoulders and waits for her to make eye contact. "I don't think we need to say anything else. She's been our best friend since we were eight. Let's go downstairs and if she's there, then we'll know she's an amazing friend and we'll treat her to lunch."_

_Santana fiddles with her fingers. "What if she isn't there?"_

_"I honestly think she'll be there, but if she isn't we'll deal with it. Together." Brittany wraps her arms around her best friend and feels Santana relax against her. She wants to kiss her temple, but isn't sure how Santana will react to that after her panic attack, so she just squeezes tight and leads her over to the vanity. "Sit. I'll do your hair." Santana slumps into the chair and almost freaks out again when she sees her I've-just-been-riding-my-best-friend's-hand wild hair in the mirror. Brittany picks up a brush and carefully works out the tangles until the brunette's long, dark hair is picture perfect. "There."_

"_Thanks."_

_Brittany smiles and this time gives in and kisses Santana on the head._

_Quinn backs away from the door and quietly shuffles down the stairs. She stops in the foyer and glances between the front door and the couch - run or stay? She shakes her head roughly and tries to erase the image of a naked Santana on an equally naked Brittany, wondering to herself, "When did their friendship turn into...that?" She stares at the front door again then up at the ceiling as though she's looking straight at them and whispers, "You've been my best friends for years, but I don't know if I can handle this." She thinks back to standing outside their door and can't help but worry about Santana's terrified reaction to being caught and also wonders why Brittany didn't freak out. "What am I going to do?" She replays Brittany's voice in her head. "If she's there then we'll know she's an amazing friend..." Taking a deep breath, she slowly lets it out, and accepts her decision. She grabs a much needed Coke from the kitchen, then flops on the living room couch and turns on the TV. Soon, she's engrossed in a Friends rerun, and doesn't hear the girls coming down the stairs._

_Brittany clears her throat. "Hey Quinn. We're ready."_

_Quinn turns to her and yells out in an exasperated tone, "Old or new? OLD OR NEW?"_

_Brittany and Santana stand there puzzled. In lieu of an answer, Quinn points to the television where Monica is freaking out about whether the message her ex-boyfriend Richard had left on her machine was old or new. The three girls look at each other and burst out laughing. Santana grabs Quinn and hugs her hard. Brittany hops over, "Me too, me too," and joins in the hug. Santana smiles and sighs in relief. Everything is going to be fine._

/

Quinn laughs to herself. "Everything really did turn out fine."

* * *

><p>The girls are still upstairs in their room, neither in a rush to leave for their date now that they are wrapped in each other's arms. Brittany is on her back with Santana - still in her bra and underwear - cuddled against her right side. "Are you gonna get dressed?"<p>

"Nah, I'm gonna go like this."

"Fine with me," Brittany chuckles. "Do you remember that first time Quinn walked in on us?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Remember how you were freaking out that her knowing was going to change everything between the three of us? That she would tell everyone?"

Santana nods.

"She handled it well and we're lucky to have her." Brittany bites her bottom lip nervously - unsure how her wife is going to take her next question. "Do you think... maybe... we could just stay home and hang out with her tonight?"

Santana tries to hide her disappointment over their change in plans and buries her face in her wife's neck. "Is that what you would rather do?"

"I just miss her. Having her walk in and catch us again made me remember how awesome she's been to us all these years and I know she's lonely and having a really hard time with Puck being away."

Santana understands and pulls Brittany in for a hug. "You're a good friend," she says, her eyes getting misty.

"You need food, babe. You're getting that I'm-so-over-hungry-that-everything-makes-me-cry weepiness."

"You're right. I'm **starving**!"

* * *

><p>After Santana gets dressed and steals a few more kisses, the two women head downstairs, hand in hand. Quinn is on the couch breastfeeding Kelly and watching <em>The Princess Bride.<em>

"Inconceivable!" yells Brittany, mimicking the small, bald man on the screen.

"That word you keep using. I do not think it means what you think it means," adds Santana perfectly imitating Inigo Mantoya.

"Britt, you sounded like Grover!" laughs Quinn. Brittany joins her friend on the couch and pulls Santana onto her lap. Quinn frowns. "I thought you guys were in a rush to get going."

"Well... I know you came all this way to babysit, but what if we just stayed home with you?" asks Brittany.

"What? Why?" Quinn asks, as she switches Kelly to her other breast.

"We really miss you. We've rarely seen you since you gave birth and we'd rather spend time with you. Right babe?"

...

Brittany faces her wife, raises an eyebrow, and slaps Santana's leg.

"Huh? What?" asks Santana, her head turning toward Brittany but her eyes not following.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Santana, my eyes are higher."

Santana looks up. "Why would I want to look at your eyes. They're boring. Commonplace really. Everyone has them," Santana replies, half giggling.

"Santana," warns Brittany.

Shutting her eyes in apology, Santana mumbles, "Sorry, sorry."

Brittany shakes her head, squeezes her wife tight then glances over at Quinn. "They **are** rather amazing, but nowhere near as perfect as your bodacious twins."

Santana opens her eyes, relieved that she's forgiven for ogling their best friend and pecks her wife on the forehead. "So Q, what kind of pizza do you want?"

"That's sweet you guys, but you should go on your date. You've been begging me to babysit for _weeks_."

/

_Lopez: r u sure? you're not gonna bail on me, right?_

_Q: For the 100th time Santana, I will babysit so you can take your wife on a date!_

_Lopez: If you cancel, I will cut you._

_Q: I am rolling my eyes at your pathetic attempt to resurrect the artist formerly known as Santana Lopez from LHA._

_Lopez: Formerly known as? I am still badass!_

_Q: No. You are now known as the sweet and oh so whipped Santana Lopez-Pierce._

_Lopez: Take that back! I'm not whipped!_

_Q: Ahhh, but you admit you are sweet? :)_

_Q: No response?_

_Q: Santana?_

_Q: S?_

_Lopez: Hi Quinn, it's me Brittany. Santana threw her phone out of the room and it hit me on the head. She's in time out now._

_Q: Time out?_

_Q: Oh, you mean she's on the bed crying that she hurt you and mumbling that she's still a bad ass?_

_Lopez: That's what I said._

_Lopez: R u still gonna babysit on Friday?_

_Q: (Rolling my eyes at you both) Yes!_

_Lopez: San says we're gonna leave as soon as you get here so call when u r on the way. We'll be ready. :o)_

_Q: Ok_

_Lopez: I'm so excited!_

_Q: :)_

/

Brittany can't quite read the expression on her wife's face. "Hon, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but... I think we should go on our date."

Surprised her wife has changed her mind, Brittany quietly asks, "I thought we agreed?" Again something flashes across Santana's face and Brittany frowns in confusion because it almost looked like guilt.

"Sorry, it's just... I've really been looking forward to this. How about you and I go to dinner and then come back here and we'll all watch a movie together? Okay with you, Q?"

"Yeah, that's really sweet of you to cut your date short."

Santana groans. "Whatever." She hops off of Brittany's lap, wipes away a tear and mumbles, "I am not sweet. Come on baby, let's go."

"Bye Quinnie. Thanks again." Brittany hugs her friend and kisses Kelly's head. "Babe, I know you're hungry but aren't you gonna thank Quinn?"

Santana yells over her shoulder. "Thanks."

Quinn makes the sound of a cracking whip. "Bye guys."

The door closes and Quinn hears the couple's retreating footsteps. A few seconds later someone is running back up the porch. "I'm NOT WHIPPED!"

"But you ARE SWEET!" retorts Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review :o)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Edited and Extended

Chapter 3: Edited with new and extended scenes

* * *

><p>Brittany is driving her white prius and singing along to an old CD. "Flapping my arms I began to cluck. Look at me...I'm the disco duck."<p>

Santana sings along in her best Donald Duck raspy voiced impression until she realizes they are nowhere near where they should be. "Babe, where are we? This isn't the way to BreadstiX."

"We're not going there."

Santana's mouth slackens and her shoulders slump. She shifts in her seat, leans her elbow on the armrest and drops her chin into her hand. "It isn't _really_ a date if we don't go to BreadstiX. We could've just stayed home and had pizza."

"You realize you have an unhealthy obsession with that place, right?"

Santana just shrugs in response.

Brittany ignores her wife's pout and asks, "What was up with you and Quinn? Were you really upset that she called you whipped?"

Folding her arms over her chest she argues, "I am not whipped." Brittany laughs and pats her wife's thigh then leaves her hand there. Santana lifts Brittany's hand off her leg and drops it to the center console, not enjoying her wife's placating pats. "Just because I appreciate my wife and value her opinions doesn't mean I'm whipped."

"Awww, that's sweet."

"I'm **not** sweet!"

"Yes you are." Brittany pinches Santana's puffy cheek and says in a low teasing tone, "You're the sweetest person I know."

**"No, I'm not."**

Brittany's head remains facing forward, but she side eyes her wife, purses her lips to keep from laughing and returns her eyes to face the road. She mutters under her breath, "If you say so."

"Okay, I'm sweet to YOU and to my precious babies, but you're my family. My everything. Q is supposed to see me as the badass. The HBIC."

"**What** are you talking about Santana? You're acting _really weird_ tonight - more than just hungry weird. Head Bitch in Charge was a stupid high school thing. What's going on?"

Santana lets out a deep groan. "I don't know. Is this the real me?" She turns to face her wife - left leg bent on the seat and foot tucked under her right thigh. "What happened to the Santana that would go all Lima Heights on people? The Santana that could instill fear with a glance? What happened to the Santana that people respected?"

"I don't miss that Santana."

"Gee thanks."

"Honey, let me explain. Going Lima Heights and making underclassmen quake with fear wasn't exactly something to be proud of. Though, I guess you were just living up to your nickname."

Santana runs through her list of nicknames - S, San, Sanny, Aunty Tana, … "Oh, you mean Snix?"

"No. Nicknames only count when _someone else_ gives them to you, babe. I'm talking about Donald. He was always getting mad and throwing little tantrums, fists flying in the air and bouncing in place. He was tiny and harmless, but he sure acted threatening. Just like you. The reason I don't miss that Santana is because you behaved that way to hide things about yourself. I'd much rather have this Santana." She waves her hand over her wife. "This dorky, beautiful, loving, sweet, Disco Duck Santana."

Santana smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes and she stares out the window, watching unfamiliar buildings go by.

"Wait, who doesn't respect you? Quinn?"

"Huh?"

"You said people don't respect you anymore. Were you talking about Quinn?"

Santana shrugs.

"Why would you think she doesn't respect you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just in a weird mood."

Brittany pulls into a parking lot and turns the car off. "Baby, what's going on with you and Quinn? First you're drooling over her boobs and then you're pissed off that she's calling you sweet and whipped. What aren't you telling me?"

Santana's worried eyes turn to Brittany. "I don't want to freak you out."

Brittany removes her seat belt and faces her wife, frowning because the earlier guilty expression has returned to Santana's face. "You're freaking me out by NOT telling me. My imagination is probably way worse than whatever it is." She squeezes her wife's hand firmly. "Tell me."

Santana rubs the back of her neck and worries her bottom lip, searching Brittany's eyes for assurance that what she's about to say won't hurt them. She twists her wedding band around her finger - praying that Brittany doesn't rip it off after she hears the confession.

"Babe?"

Santana takes a deep breath and blurts out, "I-had-a-dream-about-Quinn."

"What kind of dream?"

Santana bites her lip and drops her head to her lap, suddenly finding her nails quite interesting. "You know..."

"A sex dream?"

Santana blushes.

"Go on."

"Well I sort of dreamt that I came home and found her standing in the kitchen in an apron and stilettos, and - "

"Quinn would never wear stilettos," Brittany laughs. "Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, she was standing there and I realized she wasn't wearing anything under the apron - "

"Hot!"

"I'm trying to tell you my dream." Brittany holds her hand up, palm out in apology so Santana continues. "She said she wanted to thank me for being sweet. Apparently I had been working extra hours so we could save up enough money to have a baby and then... wehadsexonthediningtable."

"A baby?"

Santana nods.

"So, she was your _wife_?"

"I'm so sorry." Santana cries, "And...she...and I...oh god!" Santana panics as she replays the uninhibited kitchen sex in her mind. "I'm so sorry!"

Brittany chuckles at how ridiculous her wife is being over a dream. "Honey, it was just a dream." She rubs Santana's back, up and down, trying to calm her.

"MY WIFE!" Santana emphasizes to clarify the gravity of the situation and because she's frustrated that Brittany isn't taking this seriously. "Only you are supposed to reward me for being sweet!"

"Waaaait a minute." Brittany holds her hand up then points at her wife. "You think that because Quinn said you're nice and isn't afraid of you because you don't go all Lima Heights on anyone anymore, that somehow that means you secretly want to marry her and have children with her?"

"Ummm, yes?" Santana replies sincerely.

"And, you're crying because you think I'm gonna get upset that you cheated?"

Santana says in a small voice, "Are you?"

Brittany laughs out loud. "Sweetie, you're a **nut**. It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. I don't think you're cheating by dreaming about her and I certainly don't think you secretly want to be _married_ to her." She pecks her wife on the forehead. "Besides, I think the fact that you were drooling over her boobs less than an hour ago in real life is more for me to be concerned about than some dream."

"What?" Shocked with realization over her earlier actions, Santana babbles, "I was checking her out. Oh my god! I didn't think...they were just there...and you know I love boobs...and they're huge now...and I still had sex on the brain since we had just... OH MY GOD! I'm a horrible person!"

"I was kidding!" Brittany pulls her crazy wife into her arms and hugs her tight. "You know I don't care if you check women out. I know you love me. Come on, let's go eat. You **need** food."

Santana sniffles and wipes her face with a baby wipe from her bag. "I am hungry." She looks around to see where they are. "Mallard's?"

"Yup. I know you love BreadstiX, but I could **not** eat there again. We're trying someplace new."

"You do think I'm a cheater and now you want me to cheat on BreadstiX!"

"What? No, I don't! I just wanted -"

"I'm kidding! Let's go. Something smells _amazing_!" Santana jumps out of the car and runs to the restaurant, leaving the car door wide open.

Brittany chuckles. "Definitely nothing like our first date."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Edited and Extended

Chapter 4: Edited with extended scenes

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oh. My. God!<strong> Britt these are **so** much better than BreadstiX," coos Santana as she throws some breadsticks into a large ziploc (that Brittany brought for old times sake) and shoves them in her purse.

"You remind me of that Herbal Essences shampoo commercial." Brittany grabs Santana's hand, takes a bite from her breadstick, throws her head back and lays her hands flat on the table. "Oh, oh, ohhh, oooohhhhhh, yes. A truly _organic_ experience."

Santana deadpans, "Haha Sally, very funny."

Brittany sips her iced tea and giggles at her own cleverness. She grabs a breadstick and breaks it in two, biding herself some time before she broaches the subject of Santana's sex dream. "I was thinking about your dream."

"I thought you said it didn't mean anything and you forgave me for having sex with dream Quinn?" asks Santana slightly panicked.

Brittany reassures her, "There was nothing to forgive you for. I was just thinking that maybe your dream had a different meaning. What if your subconscious was trying to tell you that she needs support?" Santana remains quiet so Brittany continues. "Quinn is like family and we hardly ever see her. Puck is gonna be gone for at least another month. She's been lonely and I'm sure it'll just feel worse as time goes on." She shrugs, "What if we ask her to stay with us?"

"Are you sure?" Santana frowns. "Wh-what if that dream meant I have a secret crush on her or something?"

"Babe, the three of us have been crushing on each other since we were eight years old. We're married and we made a commitment long before that. If she was ever gonna be a threat to me, it would've happened already." Brittany wiggles her eyebrows, "Luckily for us she wasn't **that** into it."

Santana winces at the memory of the one time she and Quinn slept together. "I thought you weren't going to bring that up anymore?" She sits back - arms defensively crossing over her chest.

"I said I wouldn't hold it against you. I didn't say I would never mention it."

Arms still crossed, Santana leans forward, her elbows on the table. "Are we going to _mention_ that I poured my heart out to you and begged you to love me back but you left me hanging for Stubbles?" Santana's head knows it's ridiculous to fight over something that happened years ago, but she can't help the way the memory of that rejection still pierces her heart.

Brittany recognizes the old pain in her wife's eyes. "Honey," she says as she places her left hand on the table - palm up, eyes pleading. She waits for her wife to take her hand before continuing. "I didn't bring this up to hurt you or to start a fight. All I meant is that no one can come between us. We're a thousand times stronger than we were in high school." Brittany places her other hand on top of Santana's and squeezes. "Please, can we get back to the loving adult conversation we were having before this old drama poisons our evening?"

Santana squints at her skeptically then nods. "You're right." Taking a deep breath, she forces out the unreasonable insecurity she feels whenever the memoryof being denied for a stupid boy somehow makes its way into their conversation. _I hate how much that day still hurts. We've been happily married for five years and have two gorgeous children. This shouldn't still bother me. __So, why does it? _Santana twist her neck from side to side, relishing in the loud pops that seem to break through the negative thoughts, and returns her attention to the topic at hand. "Okay...so you think she should stay with us?"

"Yeah, I do." Brittany's eyebrows furrow. Something about Quinn's demeanor over the past few months has been bothering her, but she hasn't been able to put her finger on it. She knows that her friend has been lonely with Puck being gone, but the reason doesn't seem to satisfy her. "I think she needs us."

Santana runs her middle finger over the rim of her water glass nervously. "And... you're sure that the dream isn't going to be a problem?"

"I trust you and I trust her. What happened between you two was ages ago and we weren't even together. If you think it could be a problem, then be honest and tell me."

Santana laughs genuinely at that comment. "Oh please, the thought of doing anything like that with Q again is absolutely absurd." She wraps the noodles around her fork, shoves it in her mouth and feeling much lighter now that she remembers how ridiculous the thought of the two of them together is, mumbles, "I think we _should_ ask her to stay with us while Puck is gone."

"Babe," Brittany scolds lightly.

"Sorry," Santana swallows and wipes her mouth. "Plus, it'll be fun to have a baby around again."

Brittany grins. _Yes, it definitely would be nice to have a baby around again. _

"What?" Santana asks, wondering why Brittany suddenly resembled the Cheshire Cat.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to be here with you." Brittany reaches over and lifts her wife's hand to her lips. After a few minutes of small touches, she asks quietly, "Ready to go?"

* * *

><p>The girls walk hand in hand through the parking lot and Brittany's smile grows as the car gets closer, because it the reality of being alone just dawned on her. There's no sleeping child to carry to the car. No whining child to struggle with and try to buckle in. They are <em>alone<em>. Which means...

Brittany unlocks the passenger door but instead of opening it, pushes her body flush against her wife and grins when Santana's breath hitches in surprise. Leaning in, she kisses Santana's neck, then sucks gently. She trails kisses towards that sweet spot just beneath her wife's ear. "I want you," she whispers and reaches past Santana to open the car door and waits patiently for the smaller woman to slide in. She shuts the door then walks around to the driver's side - watching her wife primp through the windshield.

Santana pulls the visor down to check her reflection in the mirror and smooths out her hair. She shuts the visor then checks her breath against her palm, oblivious to being watched. Brittany smiles at her adorable wife - the woman she has seen at her best and worst. _If she thinks a little garlic is going to stop me from kissing her - she's ridiculous. _As soon as Brittany shuts her door, Santana pounces and kisses her furiously. Just as eager, Brittany slides her hand under Santana's top and palms a breast.

Santana moans and drops her forehead to Brittany's shoulder. _Fuck__ that feels good. _She's enjoying the touch, but her mind unexpectedly wanders. _When was the last time we made out in a car? _Brittany rolls a hard nipple between her fingers and Santana's attention snaps back to her surroundings and, unfortunately, to the insistent call of nature.

"Babe," Santana interrupts. "I'm sorry, but I really need to pee."

"Actually, me too."

Both women straighten themselves out and race back to the restaurant. A few minutes later, they're in their car driving to the store before returning home.

"What'd you need to buy, Britt?"

"Crest toothpaste gel, orange juice, bacon, pancake mix and chocolate syrup."

Santana's eyes twinkle with affection. "You really do want Q to stay with us."

"I wanna make the offer and show her that we put thought into it, you know? I want her to know it's okay to say yes."

Santana beams proudly. "Let's go shopping."

* * *

><p>A while later, the women walk through the front door of their house with bags in hand.<p>

"You went shopping at Target?" Quinn frowns in disapproval. "Santana, do I need to re-teach you how to plan a decent date?"

/

_Quinn is on her bed thumbing through a magazine when her phone rings. "Hello?"_

"_She finally dumped Artie!" Santana squeals in delight. "Moron called her stupid." _

"_What an idiot! What's the plan?"_

"_Duh, my place, of course."_

_Quinn tosses her magazine aside and sits up. "You can't just have sex with her._

"_Why not?"_

_Quinn rolls her eyes. "Woo her!"_

"_Why? She left the cripple. She's mine now."_

_Quinn arches an eyebrow at her clueless friend. "Santana."_

"_How is it that even over the phone I can see your eyebrow shooting up and judging me?"_

"_Not judging. Scolding!"_

"_Scolding me for **what? **I'm not the one who called her stupid."_

_Quinn paces her room. "Have you forgotten that you're **insane** inability to accept yourself **drove** her into his arms? You need to make it up to her and give her **everything** she's ever wanted. Do it right. Date her."_

_..._

"_Hello?"_

_..._

"_Stop ignoring me, Lopez!"_

"_Ugh! I hate you."_

_Quinn falls onto her bed. "You love me."_

"_No, I really don't."_

_Quinn teases, "That's not what you said last night."_

"_What? I didn't... Shit Q! Are you gonna tell her about that night?"_

"_NO! No, but...I think you should." Quinn sits up, rests the phone in the crook of her neck and picks at her nails. "Clean slate. Fresh start."_

"_Are you fucking kidding me? I **finally** have the chance to make her mine and I have to start with hurting her?"_

"_Santana - no, my eyebrow is not judging or scolding - be honest with her. Then when you're both ready, we'll plan an amazing date that will knock her socks off."_

"_Who the hell says 'woo' and 'knock her socks off' anymore?"_

_Quinn holds the phone in front of her mouth and yells, "Focus!"_

"_**Fine**. Fine, I'll tell her."_

/

The memory of that conversation throws Quinn for a loop. She hasn't thought about sleeping with Santana in years. It had been one of the best and worst nights of her entire life, and seeing the pain in Brittany's eyes haunted her for a very long time. Fortunately, the three got over that hurdle and their friendship grew deeper - more genuine. Over time, especially after graduation, the three got to a point where they're more like family.

"So, what do you think Q?"

Quinn snaps out of her thoughts and peruses the recent purchases which seem to be a variety of her favorite foods and preferred brands - toiletries, diapers, even tampons. There's also a baby rocker, bed sheets and a small crib that needs to be assembled.

"What is all of this?"

"I don't think she heard us, San. Maybe she's sleepwalking?" Concerned, Brittany continues, "I read somewhere that you should never wake someone who is sleepwalking. What do we do?"

Santana smiles at the cuteness of her wife. "Just ask her again."

"Oh. We'd like you to stay with us until Puck comes back and we got all your favorites so you can't turn us down."

"I don't know," says Quinn. "I don't want to impose on you."

"You can't impose on family," says Brittany.

"We want you here," assures Santana.

Quinn looks back and forth between her best friends - both of them smiling, their eyes warm and loving. "Okay."

Brittany jumps up and down and the other girls join in as they dance and sing around the dining room. All three sing, "We are family. I got all my sisters with me."

The girls continue to dance until they are interrupted by a terrible wailing.

"What was that?" asks Quinn to an empty room. Brittany and Santana are already running upstairs.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Edited and Extended

Chapter 5: Edited with extended scenes

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana burst through the door of the twins' room and see Ella crying next to her brother's bed. "Mama, he hot!"<p>

Brittany rushes to his side and presses her lips to his forehead to quickly determine if he has a fever. When her lips burn, she jerks back. "Feels like 101, 102. Tony, honey, what's wrong?"

He moans, rocking his head against the pillow and pulling at the neck of his blue dinosaur print pajamas. "I HOT. **I don't like it!**"

Ella cries louder and Santana quickly picks her up while instructing Quinn to grab the thermometer from their bathroom. Rocking her daughter in her arms, she smiles down at her and tiny brown eyes under furrowed brows creased in worry stare back at her. Santana kisses her forehead and and holds her tight. "Don't worry, sweetie. Brother isn't feeling well, but he'll be fine. Let's go to my room and sleep, okay?"

Ella nods and twists to look down at her brother. "I see you tomorrow."

Tony has fallen asleep and doesn't respond. Brittany pulls the blanket higher over his chest, tucks the sides under his body, then shakes her head and untucks it so she can put his arms under the blanket and tucks him in again. Santana reaches down and affectionately scratches her nails against Brittany's scalp. "No te asustes, Tony estará bien. Te amo." _(Don't panic, Tony will be fine. I love you.)_

Quinn returns with the thermometer, but when she hears Santana's words she pauses in the doorway, fearing that she's intruding on a private moment. Neither girl has seen her and Brittany is still sitting on the bed and brushing her fingers through Tony's hair with her right hand, while her left arm is tightly wrapped around Santana's legs as if drawing strength from her wife. "Date prisa," begs Brittany quietly. "Te necesito. Estoy preocupada." _(Hurry back. I need you. I'm worried.)_

Santana voice is calm and reassuring. "Eres una **buena** mamá. Saben qué hacer. Mantener la calma." _(You are a **good** mother. You know what to do. Stay calm.)_

Brittany nods and relaxes as her wife's encouragement washes over her. She watches Santana leave and Quinn enter, takes the thermometer and rubs it across Tony's forehead. "101.5. Not too bad. Quinn, could you wet a washcloth and ask San if we have anything to give him for the fever?"

Quinn hesitates. "Would you rather I put Ella back to sleep so Santana can help?"

"No, it's fine." Brittany smiles confidently. "I want her to stay with Ella so she'll feel safe."

Quinn nods and heads back to the master bedroom where Santana is lying with her left arm bent and head propped in her hand, her other hand gently rubbing her daughter's back as hums. Quinn walks in and whispers, "101.5. Do you have anything for the fever?"

"Medicine cabinet, top shelf." Santana never took her eye off her daughter and changes to singing the lullaby, her voice a soothing balm that gently lulls her daughter to sleep.

"Hija del corazón,

deja ya de llorar,

junto a ti yo voy a estar

y nunca ya te han de hacer mal."

Quinn enters the large master bathroom and opens the cabinet beside the sink to grab a washcloth. She runs the cold water and wrings the tiny towel under it, while listening to the lullaby, and tears slowly fill her eyes. _**How** did I not know that?_

"She's asleep." Santana walks in and concerned by Quinn's demeanor, nudges her friend's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just frustrated. I couldn't get this medicine cabinet open," Quinn bluffs, using her chin to point to the safety lock on the cabinet as she wrings out the small towel and holds it out to Santana. "Here, can you take this and the medicine to Britt? I'm gonna start a pot of coffee and check on Kelly."

"Okay." She unlocks the cabinet to grab the grape flavored infant tylenol. "I'll be down in a minute to help you get your room ready." Quinn smiles at the gesture, but assures Santana that all of that can wait since the focus now is Tony. Santana raises an eyebrow thinking Quinn is trying to back out of staying with them and shakes her head to show her determination. "He'll be fine. I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

"Okay."

Santana follows her out, but detours to Tony's room. As she approaches, she hears Brittany singing and sighs contentedly. When she reaches the room, she leans against the door frame, and smiles affectionately at the scene before her. Brittany is sitting on the bed beside Tony, brushing her fingers over his eyebrows and through his hair, and singing the same song she had sung Ella.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head, close to my heart,

never to part, baby of mine."

Santana hands Brittany the washcloth and kneels beside her at the side of the bed, opening the bottle of Tylenol and squeezing the tiny dropper to get the right amount of liquid. "Hi sweetie, open your mouth. This will help you feel better."

Tony's eyes are closed and he's clutching his stuffed dinosaur, but he opens his mouth and obediently swallows the medicine.

"You're gonna feel so much better very, very soon." Brittany places the cloth on his forehead and says to Santana, "I'm surprised he's so lethargic. He's usually hyper no matter how sick he is," whispers Brittany.

Santana walks to the children's attached bathroom and places the tiny bottle on the very top of the medicine cabinet, washes her hands and returns to the room. "It's amazing that they look after each other at such a young age. Do you think it's a twin thing?"

"No." Brittany smirks. "I think it's a superhero thing."

"A superhero thing?"

Brittany nods and affectionately presses her hand to her wife's jaw, her thumb brushing over the smooth cheek. "Just like the superhero that woke my parents up when we were kids."

/

_A seven year old Santana is all nerves as she's ushered into her friend's hospital room - her left hand tightly clutching a red ribbon that leads up to a mylar turtle balloon that reads, "Have a speedy recovery!" Santana frowns as soon as she sees her friend looking so tiny in the large hospital bed and she waves shyly. "Are you okay?"_

_Nodding in response, Brittany points up to the balloon and smiles. "He looks just like Slow Poke." Brittany claps and excitedly turns to her best friend. "Guess what? My mom said you saved my life."_

_"I did?" Santana frowns in confusion._

_"You woke them up. My applebits almost blowed up."_

_"Applebits?" Turning to Brittany's mom, Santana silently asks for clarification. Mrs. Pierce explains that Brittany's appendix ruptured, but Santana is no closer to understanding the seriousness of the situation._

_When asked why she woke up, Santana shrugs, honestly not knowing why, but remembering that when they found her she was in tears. Mr. Pierce looks at her seriously. "I think you sensed that something was wrong with Britt." He lightly squeezes her shoulder. "You are very special. A hero even."_

_"You need a superhero name!" yells Brittany._

_"Super-Doc," jokes Mrs. Pierce._

_Santana does a small jump in place, bends her arms, presses the knuckles of her fists to her waist, juts out her chest, and yells in a low announcer's voice, "The Applebits Catcher!"_

_Brittany guffaws and clutches her stomach. "OW! Laughing hurts! Laughing hurts!" A few minutes later, Brittany's parents leave to get coffee and Santana is sitting in the green recliner next to the bed watching the TV mounted high above the foot of the bed. "Hey San?"_

_Santana responds without taking her eyes off the television and Brittany continues. "I know what your superhero name should be." She smiles at Santana adoringly. "The Best Friend Anyone Could Ever Ask For."_

_Santana blinks in disbelief at being given such an audacious title and turns to face her **best** friend, her eyes sparkling with happiness as she jokes, "That's a long name."_

_"Yeah, but it's perfect!"_

/

"A superhero thing," agrees Santana proudly, and she leans forward to kiss her wife. "I love you."

Brittany gazes adoringly into her wife's eyes and nods. She kisses Santana one more time then turns to check on Tony, the back of her hand pressed to his forehead. "He's much cooler."

Santana rises, shakes out her legs and offers a hand to Brittany. "Let's go down and join Q for coffee."

"Yeeessss," Brittany moans, "and cheesecake."

"Yum. I wanna try and put the crib together tonight, too." They make their way to the kitchen and Santana asks, "Hey Q, coffee ready?"

"Sure is. I sliced the cheesecake, too," Quinn responds as she wipes off the now cleared dining table.

"You read our minds," says Santana.

Brittany hops over to Quinn and side hugs her. "Hey San, maybe she's a superhero, too."

Santana laughs and Quinn quirks an eyebrow, perplexed. "Superhero?"

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Edited and Extended

Chapter 6: Edited

* * *

><p>After enjoying the coffee and dessert, Santana heads off in search of her toolbox with plans to start on the crib, while the other two girls retire to the living room to go through the new bedding and clothes. Quinn shakes the sheets out. "I'm surprised Santana wants to put that crib together tonight. It's so late."<p>

Brittany smiles. "She's like that. You should've seen her go crazy the first time we bought stuff for the twins."

/

_"What's this?" Brittany holds up several plastic bars that kind of looked like trombone slides. "I don't remember grabbing these."_

_"Safety locks for the cabinets and these are the locks for the toilet, door knobs and medicine cabinet."_

_"Babe, they won't be crawling for months and I don't think they'll be able to get up to the medicine cabinet for years."_

_"Of course they will! Their Mama is a monkey. You climbed up to my bedroom window for years."_

_"Yeah, but I wasn't a **baby**," giggles Brittany at the over-protectiveness of her wife. "Are you gonna let them have any fun?"_

_"I am the **epitome** of fun! Well...no, I'm not...but you are and I know you will make sure they have fun. I just wanna make sure they're safe while they're having it." Santana rips open a package of crib sheets. "Let's wash all the new clothes and bedding."_

_"We have months to do all of that and we don't even have anywhere to put it. The dresser and crib are still in boxes," reasons Brittany._

_"You're right." Santana jumps up. "I'll start on the dresser."_

_"It's 11 o'clock. We've been shopping all day and I'm exhausted. Can we please go to bed?" begs Brittany._

_Santana leans down and kisses her wife's head. "You go, babe. I'm gonna do a few things first." _

/

"When I woke up the next day, she was asleep on the nursery floor with her hand in the toolbox clutching a screwdriver." Brittany laughs and continues, "The furniture was put together and the clothes and sheets were all washed and put away. There was even a mobile on the crib that I had never seen before. I found out later that she went back to the store at four in the morning."

"She's such an amazing woman," admires Quinn. "You both are."

"And you," says Brittany. "If it weren't for you, she wouldn't have dated me, right? She would've just swept me into her bedroom and been content to keep me a secret. You're my hero, Super Q."

* * *

><p>In the laundry room, Brittany is leaning against the washing machine with the toolbox on the dryer, waiting for her wife to make an appearance. She's about to give up when Santana walks in and says, "Tony's fever is gone and he's sleeping soundly."<p>

"Oh, _that's_ where you were. I've been waiting for you."

"Yeah?" Santana saunters over to her wife. "Mmmm, I love the smell of laundry detergent."

"I know, that's why I let you do the laundry," grins Brittany.

"Really? You _let_ me do it? I don't mind sharing, you know?" Santana presses her body against her wife. The moment contact is made, both girls shiver, the earlier touches in the car still fresh in their minds and bodies.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks with mock innocence.

"Nothing," Santana says playing along as she leans up to kiss the blonde. She tugs at Brittany's bottom lip wanting desperately to deepen the kiss and feel her wife's warm tongue against hers. A low groan escapes from Brittany and the two make out like teenagers until they hear the buzzer of the washer indicate their sheets are done. Santana reaches behind Brittany to open the washer and lifts the sheets out. She throws them into the dryer as Brittany grabs a dryer sheet, adds it and turns it on. Santana eagerly returns to her wife's now swollen lips, dying to take things further.

Brittany smiles into the kiss, "Mmmm, let's go help Quinn and then go to bed and do this properly." She pecks Santana's lips one last time and gently pushes her wife back.

"Q is cock blocking me already?" Santana asks only half-joking. "Fine, we'll wait, but that means I get to be on top." She waggles her eyebrows suggestively and struts out of the garage.

"We'll see." Brittany smirks and takes the forgotten tools to the guest room where she finds Quinn sitting in the lounger feeding her daughter. "She's so adorable," she says dropping onto the bed. "Have you heard from Puck? Is he enjoying the training?" Before Quinn can answer, Santana appears at the door, wearing blue jeans overalls with a red sports bra. Quinn immediately turns to Brittany and smirks at her friend's wide eyes and naughty grin. As Santana walks by, Brittany throws her hand out and snakes it beneath the overall front and across her wife's smooth abs. "Wow."

Santana grins but just keeps walking and kneels on the carpet to open the crib box. "Give me a hand, babe?" she asks nonchalantly.

"Sure." Brittany bounces over to Santana, a happy grin on her face.

The two go to work putting the crib together as Quinn sits watching. _Living here is definitely going to be amusing. I've known these beautiful women for 17 years and yet there's so much I don't know about them. _Quinn sighs and thinks back to earlier that evening.

_"No te asustes, Tony estará bien. Te amo."_

_"Date prisa, Te necesito. Estoy preocupada."_

_"Eres una **buena** mamá. Saben qué hacer. Mantener la calma."  
><em>

_How did I not know Brittany spoke and understood Spanish? What else don't I know about my best friends?_

"Put peg D into slot 3... Wait San, stop. You aren't following the directions," pouts Brittany.

"I donts needz directions," says Santana in her Lima Heights Adjacent sass.

Quinn watches on amused.

Brittany's expression instantly hardens but her voice remains soft. "Santana, please put away LHA and pay attention. I don't want to be here all night."

Santana's eyes narrow in challenge, but she quickly relents. "O-kay. What do you want me to do?" Brittany rewards her with a kiss, then continues her earlier explanation.

Quinn burps Kelly and returns to her thoughts. _I love how Britt knows how to reign in Santana's attitude. It isn't controlling. It isn't motherly. It's the way a partner **should** talk to the love of her life. As equals. If that were Puck and I, I'd be yelling at him and calling him names. He would've given up and then I would've had to do the work alone, but these two...they respect each other. They compromise. How did they get to where they are? Is it just because they've known each other for so long? It's been...20 years! Wow._

"All done," says Brittany proudly. "I'll go get the sheets from the dryer."

"What do you think, Q?"

"It's perfect. Thank you." Quinn hands Kelly to Santana. "Can you hold her for a sec while I button up?"

"Sure. Come here little one." Santana holds Kelly above her head and smiles up at her as she lowers the infant and nuzzles her stomach. "You are just the cutest little girl in the whole world."

"Got the sheets. Awwww, I miss seeing you hold a baby," says Brittany, handing Quinn the clean bedding. "I'm gonna go check on the twins. Honey, should we leave Ella in our bed or move her back?" Brittany wonders how they are going to get their cuddle on with their daughter in their bed.

"Leave her since we aren't sure what's wrong with Tony, but move her to a fold out mattress so we don't get kicked in our sleep," says Santana, giving her wife a knowing smile. "Q, tomorrow, let's go to your place and pack up what you need to bring here." She pulls her best friend into a warm hug. "We're really glad you're here with us."

Quinn smiles. "Love you, too."

* * *

><p>"...and thank you for Santana and Brittany. I don't know what I would do without them. Please give me the courage to be strong. I miss Puck..."<p>

Brittany appears in the doorway with a pair of pajamas and clean towels. Not wanting to interrupt her friend, she leaves the items on the table just inside the door and goes back to her bedroom where Santana is at the vanity with her laptop. Brittany rests her chin on her wife's shoulder and sneaks her hands under the overall front, enjoying the feel of warm skin. "Whatcha doin?"

"Emailing Puck and letting him know that we're looking after Quinn and Kelly so he doesn't worry."

Brittany slowly moves her hands up to fondle Santana's round breasts. It is finally time to end all the teasing they'd done that night. She squeezes gently and feels the nipples harden against her palm as she nips and sucks on the bare skin of Santana's shoulder, neck and earlobe. Her mouth close to Santana's ear, Brittany asks, "Do you know why I love you in overalls?"

Santana shakes her head, her chest heaving with each breath.

"Because I can do this." Brittany's hand drifts down,

over taut abs,

under the thin waistband,

through trimmed curls,

circling the bundle of nerves,

and finally reaching the warmth that she craved. She holds her fingers against Santana, pressing lightly, then rubs her fingers through the silky wet folds. "We have to be quiet."

Santana's head drops back - buzzing with desire. "Please," she begs.

Brittany's long fingers move quickly, in and out, curling and pressing. She sucks roughly on Santana's neck, leaving a dark bruise as proof of their rendezvous.

Santana moans.

Brittany slides out of her wife and Santana groans in disappointment. Leaning in close, Brittany says, "We're just getting started. You coming?" She peels off her shirt and drops it to the floor.

Santana jumps up, strips in two seconds flat and chases after her wife.

* * *

><p>AN: Can you believe it has only been one evening in their lives? Much more to come. Please review. :o)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Edited

Chapter 7: Edited

* * *

><p><em>Deep in the hundred acre wood, <em>

_where Christopher Robin plays. _

_You'll find the enchanted neighborhood _

_of Christopher's childhood days._

The next morning, Quinn wakes to a soft melody drifting through the room. Stretching her arms and legs across the bed, she says aloud, "That was the best sleep I've had in months."

Kelly coos.

She rolls onto her side and watches her daughter kick her arms and legs, clearly enjoying the Winnie the Pooh characters that are flitting across her music box. "Good morning, sweetie. Did your aunties put that in the crib for you?"

Kelly gurgles happily.

Quinn swings her legs over the side of the bed and scrunches her toes in the carpet a few times before skipping over to the bathroom. After her morning routine, she dances over to Kelly while singing along to the mobile, "Willy, nilly, silly, old bear." She changes Kelly's diaper and slips her into a onesie from the freshly washed stack beside the crib. "Your amazing Aunty S must've done laundry." She lifts Kelly and holds her at arms length to admire the adorable outfit, then leans in to read the small words written beneath the images of fluffy baby chicks on the front. She squints and reads it again, then shakes her head in a mixture of amusement and disgust. "Your aunty is gonna get it. Come on sweetie, lets go make breakfast."

As soon as she opens her bedroom door, she's hit with the delicious aroma of coffee brewing and could it be? YES! Bacon! Quinn's mouth waters in anticipation of the crispy pork goodness. She grabs her daughter's hand and waltzes them to the kitchen and through the swinging door. "Good morning."

Santana looks up from the pancakes she's cutting for Tony. "Morning." Wiping her hands on her shirt, she reaches out and takes Kelly from Quinn. "Good morning my cute little chickie. Did you sleep well?"

Quinn smirks at the dark bruise on Santana's neck. "She did and I assume I have you, Miss Hickey, to thank for this offensive outfit?"

Santana ignores the jibe and nuzzles her nose against Kelly's. "It isn't offensive, is it little one?"

"I picked it out," Brittany pouts. "It has cute little chicks on it. Why is that offensive?"

"It says, Chicks are all over me."

"But they are all over. See the little yellow birds? Those are baby chicks," Brittany says with a glint in her eye that goes unnoticed by Quinn.

"Britt, they're adorable birds and I didn't mean the _birds_ were offensive, because I mean how can yellow fluff balls be offensive? Of course they aren't, they can't be, but, -" Quinn rambles, clearly flustered at upsetting her sweet natured friend.

Santana interrupts, "She's pulling your leg, Q."

"What?" Quinn says, whipping around to face Brittany. "You are?"

Brittany laughs. "Yeah, that's totally why I grabbed it."

Quinn stands there dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

"Welcome to our home." Santana laughs then waves her arm over the feast in front of them. "Sit, eat. Britt really outdid herself this morning. She made pancakes - plain, blueberry and chocolate chip. There's maple syrup and chocolate syrup for you, eggs and, of course, bacon. She cooked up the whole package 'cuz she said you like to snack on it throughout the day. Ewwww, by the way."

Quinn mini-claps and squeals as she grabs a plate from the cupboard. Brittany explains that Santana brought up Ella's old car seat so Kelly can sit safely at the table. Through a mouthful of pancake and bacon, Quinn says, "You guysh are awshome."

"Okay, so here's the plan," explains Santana, as she puts Kelly in the seat. "Tony's fever hasn't returned, so Britts is gonna pick up her parents and they're all taking the twins to Gymboree sports and then everyone will be coming here for dinner. You and I will go to your place, pick up whatever you need, then go food shopping. Does that work for you?"

"Sounds like a plan." Quinn can't believe how much she already feels like a part of this family. "What about your parents?"

"They're in Florida. They'll be back next month. We'll definitely need to have all the grandparents, including Judy, over one day so they can 'ooooh' and 'awwww' over the kids. Come on, little man. Vamos arriba." _(Going up.) _Santana lifts Tony off his booster seat, then asks her daughter if she's ready.

"Si," replies Ella.

"Vayan con Mami a cepillar sus dientes y cambiarse de ropa." _(Go with Mami to brush your teeth and change your clothes.) _Brittany kisses her daughter's head, proud of her little bi-lingual niños. "Hurry though, we need to pick up Grandma and Grandpa Pierce."

"YAY!" Ella squeals, runs to her mother and latches onto her leg. "Giddyup Mami!"

Tony quickly jumps on the other leg. "Vámonos, vámonos!"

Throwing her head back, Santana whinnies and does her best to gallop up the stairs. Quinn begins clearing the table and washing up as Brittany sweeps and dances around the kitchen. "You okay? You're so quiet, " Brittany asks as she drops a cup into the soap suds. "Did you not eat enough bacon?"

"When did you start speaking Spanish?" Quinn spits out, much harsher than she intended.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were fluent in Spanish. It seems like something a best friend should know."

Taken aback, Brittany responds, "I'm not fluent and it wasn't a secret. San's family speaks Spanish so I've picked it up. Before the kids came along the only time I ever used it was during sex. I'm surprised you didn't know that." Brittany winks, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry. It just...it hurt when I heard you guys last night. I thought I didn't know the real you, or something," admits Quinn.

"Come on, you do know the real me. You know that I like ducks, and that I wanted to grow up to be Captain Hook, and that I've loved Santana since we were five."

"Those aren't exactly secrets," Quinn says sadly.

"Okay," Brittany begins, realizing that her friend is serious. "You know that I still want to go to college one day, and that I have a temper and throw things when I get mad, and... you know things that no one else knows. Not even Santana."

Quinn's gaze shifts between the blue eyes before her. "You still haven't told her?"

"Nope." Brittany shrugs. "I didn't know how to bring it up."

Quinn conspiratorially grins and holds her hand up for a high five. "We'll definitely find a way for you to bring it up."

"YES!" Brittany slaps her hand to Quinn's. "Are we okay?"

"Sí, estamos bien."

"What!" Brittany grabs Quinn's forearm, genuinely puzzled. "¿Habla español,  
>también?" <em>(You speak Spanish, too?)<em>

Quinn rolls her eyes at her clueless friend, even though she had been just as clueless only minutes ago. "We took Spanish together for four years."

"But San and I didn't learn anything in that class."

"That's because both of you were fluent _and_ because you were always playing footsies and writing love notes."

"Oh yeah," Brittany says, delighting in the memory.

The twins run in asking simultaneously, "Mama, can we watch TV?"

"What did Mami say?"

"She say to ask you," answers Tony.

Brittany nods. "Okay, go watch until I'm ready." Santana walks in as both twins scream in delight and barrel towards her. She sidesteps them, then slides up to Brittany who buries her face in her wife's neck. "You smell good," she purrs and kisses the expanse of skin in front of her.

"Hey, hey, I just got that covered up." Santana scrunches her ear to her shoulder, trying to block Brittany's wandering mouth.

Brittany pouts, so Santana pulls her in for a brief, but passionate kiss. Her tongue communicates with Brittany's - _I love you, I crave you and when we're alone, I'll show you_. At the end of the kiss Brittany's eyes flutter open and she's swaying back and forth. "That should tide you over 'til tonight." Santana swats her wife's bottom. "Go shower and change. The class starts in an hour." Still feeling a little dazed, Brittany unsteadily walks out of the kitchen. Santana turns to see Quinn staring wide-eyed at the now swinging kitchen door. "Enjoy the show?"

"I want someone to kiss me like that," Quinn whines. "She looks like she forgot her own name."

"Yup, I still got it." Santana cockily dusts off her shoulder. Quinn scoffs and is immediately trapped in a bear hug. She squeals and tries to get away, but Santana holds tight, kisses her forehead, spins her and swats her bottom. "Go get showered and changed. We gots to get movin' woman."

Quinn stumbles forward then turns back and sticks out her lower lip in an exaggerated pout. "Not the same. Not even close!"

Santana raises her eyebrow and takes a teasing step forward, but Quinn runs off. Lifting Kelly out of her seat, Santana holds the infant above her head and lowers her to nuzzle their noses together. "Your mommy is so silly. Are you ready for a fun day, little chickie?"


	8. Chapter 8 Edited and Extended

Chapter 8: Edited with extended scenes

* * *

><p>At a red light, Santana caresses the steering wheel of the top of the line Range Rover and unabashedly leans down to smell the leather. "I love this car."<p>

"I can see that. I may have to get you two a room," Quinn jokes and reaches into a ziploc that Brittany packed for her. "Your wife is perfect."

Santana scrunches her face in disgust. "How can you still be eating bacon?"

"It's goooood." Quinn puts her bare feet up on the dashboard and reclines her chair a little. Santana swats at her legs and uses Quinn's dress to polish the leather. When the light turns green Quinn waits until Santana starts driving, then returns her feet to the dash. Santana reaches over to swat at her legs again, but Quinn slaps Santana's hand and scoots closer to the door. "You do realize this is my car, right?"

"I'm driving, therefore my rules. Feet down!"

"Nice try."

Santana lowers the window, grabs Quinn's ziploc and holds it out of the car.

"OKAY, OKAY!" Quinn drops her feet. Santana smirks and tosses the bag back to her friend. Quinn inspects it and frowns at the crushed pieces. "Bitch."

Without skipping a beat, Santana holds her hand out for a piece of bacon. "Gimme one of those."

Quinn shakes her head and smirks. "My bag, my rules. No bacon for you!"

* * *

><p>As they pull up to their destination, Santana leans forward over the steering wheel to peer at the house through the windshield. "You're house has so much style. It's so you." She parks the car and carries Kelly up the brick pathway to the three story victorian house that could easily have been pulled out of a storybook. Its french doors, large glass windows, and turret give it a playful elegance that Santana admires. <em>Our house is so blah. So ordinary. I wonder if Britt wishes we spent more and bought a fancy house like this one.<em>

Quinn twists her key in the lock and pushes the oak doors so that they swing open into the foyer. Santana muses that she looks like a Queen entering her castle as she pauses with her hands still holding both doorknobs to survey the interior of her home. Santana ducks under an outstretched arm and heads straight up the stairs to the nursery - her favorite room in the house. She stops at Kelly's door and points to the angel decorated nameplate. "See that? That's your name - Kelly." Pushing into the room, she pauses briefly because no matter how many times she's been in the light green and pink room, accentuated with fairies and angels, she always takes a minute to appreciate the perfection. As a photographer, Quinn has an amazing eye for detail. "Fit for a princess," she beams but frowns when she notices an empty space that once held Kelly's crib. "Where's Kel's bed?"

"It's uh, it's in my room."

"Oh, ok. Makes sense. You must've been lonely with Puck gone."

"Yeah." Quinn leads them to her room.

Santana lays Kelly in the crib then eyes the room curiously. It's very un-Quinn. The bed is unmade with used tissues on the floor and an empty Kleenex box on one of the night stands. Kelly's clothes are haphazardly piled on the dresser and there's an overflowing basket of dirty laundry beside it.

Quinn sees the questions looming across Santana's face and makes her escape. "I'll go get the suitcases." She ambles downstairs to the basement and immediately finds what she needs. She pulls the suitcase off the shelf and catches a glimpse of a small pink and purple bag behind it. "Oh my gosh!" She grabs everything and rushes back upstairs. "Santana! Do you remember this?"

"Oh my god!" Santana grabs the suitcase and holds it up. "I forgot all about these! Lion Quinn!"

"Who were you, Pocahontas?"

"Ew, no. Mulan."

"That's right!" Quinn laughs, "Even back then you were dressing in men's attire!"

"Shut up!" Offended, Santana pushes her. "I don't dress butch."

"You're wearing a plaid lumberjack shirt."

"That's not butch. It's winter!"

"I bet you're wearing boxers."

"I am NOT!"

"Let me see."

Swatting at Quinn's hands, Santana backs away. "Hey, no touching."

Quinn chases her around the room and throws her on the bed, "Pinned ya!"

Santana laughs and squirms. "I have to pee!" She shoves Quinn off, jumps off the bed and starts a victory dance.

Quinn wraps her legs around Santana's waist, yanks her back to the bed and straddles the smaller girl. "Pinned ya again. *ROAR* Hold still." She shifts down to sit on her friend's thighs, lifts the plaid shirt and pulls at the jeans to peek in. "I KNEW IT! You're wearing boxers!"

"Shut up! They're comfortable," Santana argues, sitting up and pushing Quinn off her.

"Then why didn't you just admit you were wearing them?...You're blushing!"

"I am not! I'm HOT from trying to keep you from seeing my bits," Santana says falling back to the mattress.

"Please, I've already seen your bits." Quinn swallows uncomfortably, but Santana doesn't seem fazed. She continues, "So, you had Mulan, because of your latent desire to dress in men's clothes. I had Nala, because I loved lions. Why did Britt like Ariel?"

Santana jumps up off the bed and mimics Mrs. Pierce.

/

_"Britt dear, are you sure you want the Ariel one?" asks Mrs. Pierce._

_"YES Mom!" squeals Brittany. "She's a dancer like me but she dances underwater and that crab sings to her and tells her to kiss the girl that has long black hair and is so pretty, just like San, and they do and they live happily ever after. It's the BEST. MOVIE. EVER!"_

_"No honey, the crab is singing to Prince Eric and telling him to kiss Ariel," corrects her mother._

_"Mom, that's not the story! Tell her San," begs Brittany._

_Mrs. Pierce looks between the confusion on her daughter's face and Santana who is kicking the ground nervously. "You know, Brittany, you might be right." Santana looks at Mrs. Pierce curiously as the woman continues, "I never did watch the whole thing." Santana smiles nervously up at her best-friend's mother, who smiles back and hands her the Mulan suitcase. "Come on girls, let's go pay for your bags."_

/

Quinn rolls on the floor laughing hysterically, "You told her that? Oh my god! How could you NOT know you were gay?"

"Shut up!" Santana laughs and jumps on Quinn.

* * *

><p>Two hours (and three failed attempts to pin Quinn) later, four bags are packed.<p>

"Why are there four bags?" groans Santana.

"Two for clothes, one for my shoes, and one for makeup and toiletries."

"You're such a girl."

"Yup, and I have the panties to prove it!"

"You're so dead!"

* * *

><p>"Car is loaded, you almost done?" Santana asks Quinn, who is trying to nurse Kelly.<p>

Leaning back in the armchair, Quinn whines, "Not yet, she's taking for-e-ver."

"Are you sure she's hungry?"

"Yes. She latches on and goes for a few seconds, but then she keeps stopping."

"Maybe you aren't producing enough milk?"

"I doubt that. Look how engorged I am." Quinn pokes at the top of the swollen breast Kelly is trying desperately to drink from. "It's almost hard as a rock."

"Ouch. Britt got like that sometimes. I'll make Kelly a bottle."

"What is going on, sweetie?" Quinn wipes away her falling tears. "I wish you could tell me."

Santana returns and hands Quinn two warm wet towels. "Here take these and give me Kelly."

Quinn places the compresses over her nipples and presses firmly. "That feels good!" Enjoying the warmth, she watches Santana feed Kelly. "You're adorable with her. Do you want more kids?"

Keeping her attention on Kelly, Santana answers, "I don't know. We wanted two and they came at the same time, so I guess we're done."

"Do you think B wants more?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid to bring it up."

"Why?"

Santana shrugs.

"IF she did want more...would it be your turn to carry the next baby?"

Santana shakes her head, but isn't sure she wants to delve into her reasoning. Instead she opts for a simple response. "I'm not as strong as Britt." Quinn opens her mouth, but Santana interrupts her. "I know, I know. You can't believe I admitted it but, honestly, I know that she's the strong one - she always has been. How else would she put up with me?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Yes, the high school I-refuse-to-accept-I'm-in-love-with-my-best-friend -Santana was torture! But you're not that person anymore. You're kinda amazing."

"Nah. I know it's all Britt. She's the fun one, she's the one everyone likes, she's the better mother -"

"You stop right there, Santana Lopez-Pierce!" yells Quinn as she jumps up to sit facing her friend. "You are an incredible mother. You both are. The way you took care of the twins last night and shared that responsibility equally was impressive." Quinn pokes Santana in the ribs. "And, she's not the only fun one. Ella and Tony jumped on your legs this morning! If they didn't think you were fun they wouldn't have done that."

Santana laughs and smiles at Quinn with genuine appreciation.

"You are so special." Quinn gazes adoringly at her best friend, "I've been saying it to myself non-stop since last night."

Santana rolls her eyes. "I'm not fishing for compliments. You don't have to say that."

"I'm not just saying it! You are amazing. You cut your date short to come back and spend time with me. You show up with bags of all my favorite stuff."

"That was Britt's idea."

"Did she want to buy a crib and insist on setting it up last night, even though she was dying to be alone with her wife?"

"No. Well, kinda. I mean, she had to keep me focused at the end."

"Did she put the music box in the crib and wash all that clothes for Kelly?"

"No, but she was cooking breakfast."

Quinn whacks Santana's arm. "I'm trying to compliment you, but you keep deflecting and drawing attention to Brittany."

"Sorry."

Quinn reaches out and brushes her fingers through Kelly's hair then lightly jiggles her tiny foot. "It's been awhile since you and I have hung out. I forgot what the real you is like." Santana's eyes ask for explanation, so Quinn continues. "High school you and even sometimes after that, you came across as tough and untouchable, but beneath that, you were always caring and fiercely loyal to those you love. I'm privileged that you let me into your life."

Santana studies her friend's expression and smiles at the sincerity. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

After a beat...

"Hey, Q?"

"Yah?"

"Your boobs really are spectacular."

"Huh?" Quinn follows Santana's gaze down to her bare chest, as the compresses have fallen off. "Santana!"

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Edited

Chapter 9: Edited

* * *

><p>Early Saturday evening, Santana and Quinn are putting away groceries when the twins run in. "Mami! Aunt Quinn!"<p>

The women bend down and hug them both.

Santana asks, "How was Gymboree?"

"It was so fun! There was a big pair of pants -" says Tony

" - and it falled up" continues Ella in the alternating way that  
>they use to tell most of their stories.<p>

" - and down"

" - and up"

" - and down"

" - and up"

"Wow," Santana interrupts laughing, "The parachute went up and down. That sounds like a lot of fun! Aunt Quinn and I are almost finished here. I'll play with you when we're done, okay?"

"Okay," they say, running off.

"How did you get parachute from pair of pants?" asks Quinn.

"She's been with me for 20 years. She can decipher anything," jokes Brittany as she side hugs Quinn. "Did you get all your stuff?"

"Yeah, she brought 4 bags!" teases Santana.

Brittany holds up four fingers then folds them into her palm one by one, "Yeah, that sounds right. One for her clothes, one for Kelly's, one for makeup and stuff and one for shoes."

"HA! She must be a girl, too!" Quinn says, as she pokes Santana in the ribs.

"Whatever ." Santana rolls her eyes, but smiles.

"I don't understand, why are we saying that I'm a girl?" Brittany glances down at her own chest, "Didn't we already know that?"

"Why were we talking about being a girl?" asks Santana, then snaps her fingers when she remembers, "Oh yeah! B, do you remember those rolling suitcases we had when we were kids? Yours was -"

"Ariel! Gosh, that was so long ago." smiles Brittany.

"Why did you choose Ariel?" asks Quinn, wanting to hear the story, so she can tease Santana again. Santana catches on and narrows her eyes at her.

Brittany laughs and forms crab claws with her hands, grabs Quinn in a tango stance - cheek to cheek - and says, "Percussion,

Strings,

Winds,

Words..."

Quinn guffaws, "How come whenever you imitate someone you sound like Grover?"

Brittany shrugs and pulls Quinn back against her, singing (in her normal voice) and leading Quinn around the kitchen,

"There you see her  
>Sittin' there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's some-ting about her<br>(Santana and Quinn join in singing)  
>And you don't know why<br>But you're dying to try  
>You wanna kiss the girl"<p>

Brittany dips Quinn, brings her up, kisses her on the cheek and spins her away. "That's the main reason I liked it. Every time we watched it, Santana would kiss me, or let me kiss her. Also, I liked it when Ariel popped out of the water." Brittany leans onto the kitchen table with her legs lifted behind her and whips her hair up. "Part of your woooorrrrrrllllllddddd!"

Mrs. Pierce walks in carrying Kelly. "Do I hear singing?"

"Yeah mom, Quinn was asking me about my infatuation with the Little Mermaid."

"You girls sure did love that movie. Even when you were teenagers I could hear it coming from your room. Thank heavens Santana finally learned to kiss you without that soundtrack," teases Mrs. Pierce.

"Priceless!" Quinn laughs at Santana, since this was not the story she had been told.

Santana shoots Quinn another glare, but Brittany kisses her wife, "Me, too."

Santana smiles then searches the counter for something. "Damn, we forgot the lasagna noodles," Santana says, visibly disappointed. "Guess we're having spaghetti."

"No, you really wanted lasagna. I'll run to the store," offers Quinn.

"Leave Kelly with us. My mom is getting her baby fix," Brittany smiles and her mother nods.

Quinn agrees, heads to the living room for her purse and sees Tony and Ella coloring, "Who wants to go to the store?"

"I DO!" they both yell.

"Brittana, I'm taking the twins with me, okay?" Quinn calls out.

Santana and Brittany come out of the kitchen. "Sure! Take our van so you don't have to move car seats," says Brittany. "There's a spare set of house and van keys on the hook in the hall."

"Say bye to your moms," instructs Quinn.

The twins run up to hug each mom and Ella whispers in Brittany's ear, "Can we get ice cream?"

"Ice cream is a great idea! I'll ask her...Quinn, could you pick up some ice cream while you're there?"

"Sure, what kind?"

All four Lopez-Pierces say, "Drumsticks!"

* * *

><p>"Hey B," Santana calls out from the master bathroom.<p>

"Yeah?" Brittany walks in and sees her wife on the toilet, "Are you calling me to keep you company while you poop, again?"

"Of course," admits Santana.

"You're such a guy sometimes."

Santana looks down at the boxers around her ankles and asks, "Do you really think I'm like a guy?"

"When have I ever called you in to keep me company while I'm pooping?"

"Yeah, but it's boring without you and I think it's girly of me to want to be near you and you're being guy-ish and insensitive to my needs."

"Whatever you say, San," Brittany says, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Do you really think I'm like a guy?"

"Didn't I just answer that question?" Brittany teases but sees the insecurity in her wife's eyes and adds, "No, San. You are very womanly. Why?"

"Q was ribbing me for wearing my lumberjack shirt and boxers."

"And that bothered you?"

Santana nods. "She joked that I should've known I was gay a long time ago and that I chose Mulan, because I had a 'latent desire to dress in men's clothes'," Santana says using air quotes. "Did you know I was a lesbian when we were kids?"

"I didn't know what being a lesbian was," Brittany answers honestly.

"But, do you think I was always a lesbian?"

"Honey, only you can answer that question."

Santana struggles to figure out why Quinn's teasing bothered her. "When did you know that you wanted to be with me?"

"I knew I wanted to marry you when we were five," says Brittany proudly.

"I mean...did you want to kiss me when we watched Little Mermaid?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."

Santana's frustration grows and her voice cracks with emotion, "Did you like kissing me?"

Brittany sits upright and places a hand on her wife's knee, "Ohhh, I think I understand where you're going with this. I'm sorry I wasn't answering your questions seriously." Brittany continues, "Did I like kissing you? Definitely, but I think I first realized that I had more-than-friends feelings for you in middle school."

/

_"Stay still. I can't finish braiding your hair if you keep moving."_

_"Britt, you're pulling it too tight. I'm seeing stars!"_

_"Hold still...there. I'm done! Go look in the mirror."_

_"Wow, B. It looks great!"_

_"Good. Hurry up and change so we can go," Brittany whines._

_Santana rushes around her room,whips off her clothes and looks through piles for something to wear. She stands in front of Brittany in her underwear. "I can't find a bra. Help me look."_

_"You don't need a bra," says an exasperated Brittany. "Just throw on a shirt."_

_"I do! Look at my boobies. They're getting bigger," says Santana proudly, as she pushes her chest out toward Brittany._

_Brittany looks at her friend and gulps._

/

"I remember that day. My hair looked awesome!"

"Yeah, it did." Brittany smiles up at her wife and is glad that she's is so much better at talking about her feelings.

They sit in silence until Santana announces, "Okay. I'm done." She shoos her wife away. "Go out so I can wipe."

"What? You aren't going to show me your massive poop? Guess you aren't much like a guy after all," Brittany teases and walks out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Salad is done, bacon wrapped asparagus is grilled and apple pie is ready to go in once the lasagna comes out. I think that's it," says Quinn to Santana.<p>

Brittany walks into the kitchen and sees the asparagus, "Did you put bacon on the salad, too?"

"No...but I can!" says Quinn.

"NO!"

"We're all set," Santana says to Brittany, "I'm gonna go take the kids to play outside before it gets dark." A few minutes later, Santana is heard in the living room asking if anyone wants to go outside and play, "Quién quiere salir a jugar?"

"Did she go outside?" Quinn rushes to the cupboard and grabs the hidden bowl of rested dough.

"What is that?" asks Brittany.

"It's bread dough," announces Quinn proudly. "We're gonna make breadsticks."

"No way! She's going to love you!" says Brittany. "Did you have a nice time with San today?"

"Yeah, I did. Finding that old suitcase brought up so many fun memories. She spent most of the morning trying to pin me," laughs Quinn.

"She still can't do it, huh?"

"Nope!"

"I bet I could."

"Duh, you're huge now! When we were kids you were both so tiny. I always felt like the Jolly Green Giant." Quinn laughs and points out the window. "Look at them!"

Brittany follows her gaze and sees her father and Santana (with Kelly strapped into a Snuggli) chasing Tony and Ella. Beaming, she whips out her phone and snaps a few pictures and a short video.

"You really are lucky," Quinn cuts the dough into manageable amounts. "Santana is so good with kids. I wish Puck would do things like that."

"He's a guy." Brittany wants to talk to Quinn about the things she said to Santana, but doesn't feel right sharing her wife's insecurities. Instead, she just continues, "They aren't as awesome as women… and San is all woman."

Quinn hears irritation in Brittany's voice, but ignores it and instead confides, "He's hardly ever home. If he isn't at work, he's at the gym or out with Finn. I'm surprised he was home long enough for us to conceive Kelly."

"What happened?" asks Brittany, the tension gone and replaced with concern.

"I don't know. I thought maybe he was cheating on me, but he swears he's never even wanted to." Quinn works the dough to form the breadsticks. "I guess I don't make him happy, so he'd rather be anywhere but with me."

"Honey, maybe he's just going through a phase." Brittany leans her shoulder against Quinn's and suggests, "When he comes back from training, we'll buy you some sexy lingerie and he'll never want to leave again."

"I don't want to have to seduce him," Quinn says sadly. "I want him to want to spend time with me."

"I'm sorry. We'll figure something out." Brittany squeezes her friend tight and Quinn flinches and pulls back. "What's wrong?"

"My breasts are ridiculously sore. Kelly isn't nursing well."

Brittany presses down on her best friend's chest, "Whoa, you're hard as a rock. Maybe your ducts are blocked and you need to clear the circulation up."

"Santana gave me warm compresses earlier and that helped some, but it's so painful. She said that yours got like this a few times, too. What did you do?"

"Long soaks in the tub or San would massage the lymph glands under my arms and knead my breasts. It helped a lot. You can take a nice long bath later and one of us will massage you."

"That would be heavenly."

Santana walks in with the twins close behind, "Oy, that was a workout!"

Brittany smiles sweetly at her wife then calls out to the twins, "The bath time express is leaving the station. All aboard!" Ella jumps up and Brittany catches her. Tony jumps onto a chair and leaps onto Brittany's back. Brittany runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs with her two monkeys.

Quinn grins,removes Kelly from the Snuggli and tells Santana, "I think you definitely want more kids." Then to Kelly, "Come on sweetie, let's go give you a bath."

"Yeah, I think I do."

* * *

><p>Santana and Mrs. Pierce are setting the table for dinner. Quinn and Brittany are bringing the food out. Mr. Pierce is reading a story to the twins and Kelly - who is propped up in the car seat.<p>

"Q, are you nursing tonight or are we having wine?" asks Santana.

"I don't think I can nurse. She's still not able to get anything out of me."

"Wine it is," Santana says with a grin, grateful that her in-laws are over to watch the kids.

"Babe, I told Quinn she could soak in our tub after dinner and one of us would massage her," says Brittany.

"Okay, no wine. Just in case," agrees Santana. The family gathers around the dinner table and Quinn brings out a basket.  
>"What's that smell?" asks Santana rising out of her seat with her nose in the air sniffing wildly.<p>

Quinn offers her the basket. "See for yourself."

"NO WAY!" screams Santana, the excitement making her light headed. "Where did you get these?"

"She made them," says Brittany, proud of her best friend.

"Oh, that's it. You are NEVER moving out!"

"Mami, can I have one?" asks Tony.

"NO!" Santana half teases as she holds the basket close to her chest.

Tony puts his hands on his hips, "No me gusta!"

* * *

><p>After dinner, Quinn is on the couch with Tony reading Peter Pan, while Ella is listening from a blanket on the floor with Kelly.<p>

"I wanna be Peter Pan," says Tony.

Ella yawns. "I wanna be Cap'n Hook."

Quinn continues reading and her friends return from taking Brittany's parents home. Brittany lies down with Ella and Santana drops beside Tony and plays with his dark hair. She hooks her foot under his and lifts it. _He has Britt's slender feet. I love that our kids look so much like both of us._ Santana smiles. _I wonder if Britt wants more? How do I ask her? Invitro was so expensive. Can we even afford it? Would I have to carry the next baby? Aside from all the shots, which I hate, do I even want to? Bring pregnant is not something I ever thought I would have to go through. Would we need another donor or can I have Britt's egg and my brother's sperm implanted in me? I guess we could, but do I really want to do that? I bet the twins would love to have a baby in the family. They're so cute with Kelly._ Santana snaps out of her thoughts when drool drips down her thigh. She lifts Tony's head off her lap and scoops him in her arms. "Britt, let's take them up to bed."

Thirty minutes later, the kids are all tucked away and Quinn is soaking in the old fashioned claw foot tub. Brittany is on a stool behind her - massaging under her arms and over her breasts. Santana is sitting on a towel on the floor chewing on a breadstick, listening to the two women share stories about their pregnancies and childbirth. She watches the way Brittany's eyes light up whenever it's her turn to share. She's glowing! She does want another one and I definitely want to have another baby with her. I need a plan!

* * *

><p>Later that night, Santana comes out of the bathroom in boxers and white tanktop after brushing her teeth. Brittany is by the nightstand fiddling with her iPod. "Dance with me?" she asks, offering her hand.<p>

They dance around the room. Nothing fancy or choreographed. Just two people, in love, moving together. Brittany cups Santana's cheek and kisses her, then bends down and lifts the smaller woman into her arms and lays her on the bed. Crawling up the smooth toned body, she places kisses up tan legs. Her hands slide higher,hooks the waistband of Santana's boxers,she pulls them down and off. Santana watches her wife with curiosity and swallows to moisten her dry throat. Brittany crawls back up, again placing kisses on her way, and pulls off Santana's shirt. She looks down at her wife's beautiful body reverently, but hungrily kisses Santana with the passion of twenty years behind it. When she breaks contact, Santana is breathless, "What's gotten into you, Britt?"

Brittany looks deep into her wife's eyes and says, "I wanted to remind you that you are a beautiful, sexy, incredibly hot, lesbian woman. It doesn't matter to me if you figured it out when you were five, five years ago or five minutes ago."

Brittany kisses her again, then pulls back. "To show you that I am a woman who wants you - a beautiful, sexy, incredibly hot, lesbian woman - I'm going to make you scream my name. All. Night. Long."

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews make me happy!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Edited

Title: We're Just Getting Started

By: lizbean

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Early Sunday morning, Quinn is on the couch nursing. The bath and massage the night before did wonders and now her daughter is sucking noisily. She picks up her phone to check for messages. Nothing. <em>"<em>Well, either you are too busy with training or you are completely ignoring me," she says to herself and throws her phone down next to her. Before it even stops bouncing she grabs it up and starts typing.

**Hi. How's the training? Why haven't you called?**

DELETE

**Hi. Are you learning a lot at flight training? They must keep you busy because I haven't heard ONE WORD from you!**

DELETE

**I haven't heard from you in a month! Are you busy with school or too busy fucking the flight attendants?  
><strong>

DELETE

"Dammit!"

A moment later, the gang comes down the stairs.

"Get off the banister, Tony!" scolds Santana.

"Honey, don't yell."

"I'm not yelling. I'm speaking firmly. There's a difference," Santana argues.

"Funny, they both sound exactly the same."

"Ugh! I need coffee."

The twins sit at the table and Brittany asks, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"This isn't a restaurant. We don't need to take their order."

Quinn walks into the kitchen. "Sounds like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"No, Mami woke up on the floor," offers Ella.

Quinn quirks her eyebrow to Santana who remains silent.

"Santana, why don't you and Quinn walk to Starbucks for coffee," directs Brittany. Santana sets her jaw, crosses her arms and doesn't move to get up.

Quinn, however, stands and goes to her room. A few minutes later, she returns with Kelly bundled up and Santana's coat in her hand.

Santana glares at her. _Traitor_.

Brittany grabs Santana's coat and hands it to her wife. "Honey, please bring some hot chocolate back for the rest of us."

"YAY," yell the twins.

Santana hates when Brittany outsmarts her like this and knows she has no choice but to get up and go. She screams in her head. _It isn't fair to use the kids this way! _But she knows Brittany is right and she needs to calm down. She takes the coat and Brittany leans her cheek out for a kiss. _You're pushing it! _Santana screams in her head again. She leans over but presses her cheek to her wife instead and gives her an air kiss.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me or am I supposed to use my super powers and read your mind?" asks Quinn.<p>

"It wasn't my fault."

"Of course not. What did you do?"

"She's being ridiculous."

"Santana, we don't have time for this. Starbucks is only ten minutes away. What happened?"

"Fine, but I'm not the wrong one so don't be rushing to judgment."

Quinn nods.

/

_"Oh God, B. I can't take it anymore. Please, please let me come," begs Santana, near tears._

_Brittany hums into her wife. "Soon." She pushes deeper and circles her tongue around the throbbing bundle of nerves in front of her. Just when she feels her wife is ready to fall over the edge, she pulls away and kisses her thighs instead.  
><em>

_"Baby, please! I can't..."_

_Brittany curls her fingers and presses her tongue flat.  
><em>

_Santana's legs quiver, "Harder B,...oh god..._ah... ah... ah..._"_

_"MAMI! MAMA! I'm thirsty!" yells Ella._

_Brittany jumps up. Santana's head shoots forward, her arms and legs still splayed wide, "NO! You can't leave me like this!"_

_"MAMA!"_

_"I'll be right back." Brittany rushes to the bathroom, washes up and throws a robe on._

_Santana flops back down and let's out a frustrated groan. "I'm dripping! Please, please, **please** finish me first," she whines._

_"I'll be right back and I promise." Brittany continues in a low, seductive voice, "It'll be worth the wait."_

_/  
><em>

Santana continues, "I was laying there waiting...and I just couldn't wait anymore, so I started...," Quinn holds up her hand but Santana just keeps talking, "...touching myself and she came back just as I was 'finishing' and Flipped. The Fuck. Out. She started yelling, throwing pillows at me, calling me selfish and insensitive."

Santana mimics Brittany, "I spent the last two hours making love to you so I could give you the biggest orgasm of your life and you couldn't wait ten more minutes?" She ignores the wide-eyed look the cashier is giving her and orders, "Two short signature hot chocolates, one tall 1-pump caramel chocolate powder white hot chocolate, one venti skinny mocha and one grande dark sumatran." She hands over her card then turns back to Quinn. "I was so freaking exhausted so I told her that I couldn't understand what she was so mad about because hello, wasn't the orgasm the goal? She just kept yelling at me and I'm laying there barely keeping my eyes open. I told her she's being ridiculous and that it's so not a big deal and then she PUSHED ME OFF THE BED! I jumped up and she threw a blanket at me. She's crying and calling me a selfish prick and said that if I dared to get in bed with her she'd leave and go to the kids' room. She made me sleep on the fucking floor!"

Quinn shakes her head as they leave the coffee shop. "You were selfish and you _were_ a dick."

"Prick," Santana corrects.

"Is there really a difference, Santana?" Quinn asks exasperated.

Santana ignores her and keeps walking. Quinn takes a deep breath and knows she has to explain this in a way that her very dense best-friend can understand it. She stops the stroller and waits for Santana to look at her.

"What if the roles were reversed and _you_ were making love to Brittany. For two hours, you worshiped her - kissed her, touched her, licked her. You were so turned on that you were throbbing and dying for her to touch you, but instead of taking care of your needs, you ignored it, because you were focused on her and you wanted _her_ to come...in your mouth. How would you feel if you didn't get to..._taste_...all your hard work."

"Damn Q, that's hot!"

"Focus Santana," scolds Quinn. "How would you _feel_?"

After a few moments of silence, Santana's shoulders slump, "Shit. You're right, I'm a dick."

"Prick," corrects Quinn with a smirk.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Brittany is leaning against the counter biting the inside of her lower lip. Her arms, folded across her chest, rise and fall with each shaky breath. Her eyes look over as Santana enters but her head remains still.<p>

Santana kicks herself for letting the situation get so out of hand. She hods her wife's hands in hers, kisses each palm and says sincerely, "I was wrong."

Brittany nods and hugs her wife.

* * *

><p>Quinn is on the couch reading a magazine with Tony at her feet on a large blanket playing peek-a-boo with Kelly, and Ella beside him engrossed in watching Dora. After a few minutes, Brittany and Santana come out of the kitchen, a little disheveled and all smiles. Brittany hangs up Santana's coat then goes upstairs to shower and change. Santana joins Quinn on the couch, resting her head on her friend's shoulder.<p>

Quinn leans her head onto Santana's and asks, "Everything good?"

"Yeah."

The two girls sit and flip through the magazine together laughing and criticizing red carpet mistakes. When an article on the shortest celebrity marriages appears, Quinn quickly flips past it.

Santana's eyebrows furrow and she studies her friend. Quinn's eyes are dull and puffy with dark circles under them that pale her porcelain skin. Despite the warmth of the house, Quinn's sweater is wrapped tight, her left sleeve hanging below her hand and she's rubbing the fabric between her fingers.

A realization hits Santana square between the eyes - her best friend is in pain. _Shit! I can't believe I was going on about sex with B and our stupid fight over orgasms when Quinn's husband has been MIA for weeks. I am such an asshole! _

"How are you doing?" Santana asks quietly.

Quinn mumbles, "I'm okay, I guess."

"Have you heard anything from Puck?"

Quinn shakes her head.

Brittany walks in and sits beside her wife.

"Have you tried to contact him?" asks Santana.

"No. Well, I did when he first left," Quinn's voice is shaky and her eyes remain fixed on the magazine, "but he never responded and now, whenever I try to text or email him, it comes out so angry that I end up deleting the message. I don't know what happened between us." Quinn's lips and chin quiver and a tear drops onto the magazine page. She tries to hold herself together knowing Santana gets uncomfortable when she cries.

Santana feels Brittany squeeze her thigh lightly and understands that she's being allowed to leave. Even though she has gotten much better about talking about feelings, the ability to physically comfort anyone other than Brittany when they are emotionally vulnerable still eludes her. She excuses herself, picks up Kelly and takes all three kids into the basement playroom.

As soon as the door closes, Quinn collapses into Brittany's arms, trembling as angry tears pour from body wracking sobs. Brittany holds her tight and rubs her back, whispering, "Shhhh, it's okay honey, let it out."

Quinn gasps for air, trying to speak, but her voice comes out in squeaks and hiccups. Brittany waits patiently and runs her hands along Quinn's arms and back. When Quinn is finally able to talk her voice is barely above a whisper. "Why doesn't he love me anymore?" She breaks down again and Brittany holds tight until she calms.

"Sweetie," Brittany brushes the hair from her friend's face, "I could use a nap. How about you?"

Quinn nods and gets up. They walk into the guest room and Quinn climbs onto the bed and scoots to the other side.

Brittany types Santana a quick text, _"Q is cried out. gonna lay with her for nap. didn't sleep last night. wake me in 20 minutes. Love you." _She puts her phone on the nightstand then slides her left arm under Quinn's head and hugs her tight. They are asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>Brittany stirs when she hears whispering. "Let's get you out of that stinky diaper...whoa what did you eat? That's a horrible, <em>horrible<em> smell." Brittany drowsily opens an eye and sees Santana holding the offending item at arms length and drop it into the Diaper Genie. "That's better, isn't it little one? Your cute little butt is clean and smells so much better. Let's go wake up Aunty B now. What's that? You want to do it? And how are you going to do that?" Santana leans her ear down to Kelly's mouth pretending to listen to her. "Oh, okay, good idea."

Brittany smiles at her wife's antics and quickly pretends to be asleep. Santana shuffles over to the bed and holds the baby over Brittany. Kelly swats at her aunt's face. Brittany rolls over and sees bright eyes smiling at her. "You are so adorable," she coos. Then turns to Santana, "And you, are absolutely the cutest thing ever."

Santana kisses her wife then helps her up. "Should we wake Q?"

"No, let's leave her. I don't think she's been sleeping well."

* * *

><p>Brittany is on the couch feeding Kelly. Santana calls the kids into the kitchen, "Tony, Ella, come help me with lunch, please."<p>

The kids run to their Mami who tells them they're having soup and sandwiches. Ella looks up excitedly and asks, "Can I have rainbows on mine?"

Tony chimes in, "I want a race car."

Santana sets out several small plastic cups on the kitchen table, pours milk into all of them and adds two drops of a food coloring to each - blue, red and yellow. Ella goes to the drawer and pulls out the paint brushes. Santana places two slices of bread on each of their plates. Then grabs her own brush and joins her twins in painting the sandwiches.

Just as all the slices are toasted and sandwiches assembled, Brittany and Quinn walk into the kitchen.

"That smells heavenly!" says Quinn.

Ella and Tony show off their creations and Brittany and Quinn take pictures with their phones. Santana serves the women their lunch. Quinn looks down and sees a little lion and her eyes well with happy tears. Brittany squeals and claps for her mermaid sandwich and kisses her wife on the cheek.

Soon, everyone is eating and excitedly sharing ideas on what they should do for the rest of the day. Santana scans the faces around the table and announces proudly, "I love this family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, the milk paint really works. Try it! Your kids will love it.<br>**


	11. Chapter 11 Edited

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I wish I did.

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Later that same Sunday, the girls and their brood have arrived at a local shopping complex. Quinn has Kelly strapped to her in the Snuggli and is holding Ella's hand. Santana and Brittany have Tony swinging between them. They walk around and go into stores like Baby Gap, Disney and Thinker Tots. Eventually, they see a play area and head over but an advertisement for a store catches Quinn's eye.<p>

"S, can you stay with the twins? I want to drag Britt with me to a store that the kids would be bored in," Quinn asks.

"Sure," Santana says as she pecks her wife on the cheek, "Have fun."

Brittany links her arm through the other blonde's and they window shop at a few stores before arriving at their destination. Brittany claps excitedly, "Is this a store for pirates?"

Quinn shakes her head and pulls her into The Treasure Chest. Brittany looks around, then says to Quinn, "These pirates don't wear much."

Quinn is about to explain when she sees the glint in the other girl's eye. "I almost fell for that," she laughs.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, you said you hadn't told Santana your secret yet and I said I'd help you find a way to bring it up."

"And, you think this," Brittany gestures around the store, "will help?"

"Well, I think if you are going to bring it up, and she says yes, you should be prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"To..._celebrate_."

"Ohhhhhh,"

"Look around and see what you like. My treat."

Brittany squeals in delight and rushes off.

Quinn looks around and thinks back to the conversation that brought them here.

_/  
><em>

_"Ohhhhhh, that feels so good," Quinn hums as Brittany rubs her swollen feet._

_"I want a baby, too. You're so lucky you can get pregnant," Brittany says as she pumps more lotion onto her hands._

_"What do you mean? You got pregnant."_

_"I mean, you know, making love and BAM, pregnant."_

_"Oh," Quinn says sadly. "Britt, I want to ask something but - "_

_Brittany interrupts, "Go ahead."_

_"Do you miss being with a guy?"_

_It wasn't the question Brittany was expecting. "No, why?"_

_"Well...you were with guys before Santana."_

_"No I wasn't," Brittany says honestly, "San was my first. Why? Do you miss the guys you were with before Puck?" _

_"No, but it's not the same thing. He HAS a...you know."_

_"A dick? Why would I miss being with a guy for that? None of them even knew how to use it. They always pounded away or just laid there."_

_"So, you're satisfied without it?"_

_"Duh!" Brittany yells, but then becomes quiet, contemplative._

_"What?" prods Quinn._

_"I can't say it. It's about sex."_

_"YOU can't say it? Oh please, you and Santana are the most sexually confident women I know. I've learned everything I know about sex from you two. Spit it out."_

_"I thought it makes you uncomfortable when San goes on about sex?"_

_"Sometimes but, that's different. I mean, friendships are different, you know? When she talks about sex it's kind of crass. She treats me like a guy-friend. You treat me like a girl-friend. Does that make sense?"_

_"It does," Brittany smiles. "I...just to be clear...I don't miss the men. It isn't about them and it isn't about wanting THEIR dicks but...I do have a fantasy."_

_"Threesome?"_

_"Ewwww Quinn! NO! Where is your mind today?" shrieks Brittany. "Just, sometimes, I..."_

_"You...?_

_Brittany looks at Quinn nervously then spits out the sentence as quickly as possible, "I-kind-of-want-Santana-to-use-a-strap-on."_

_"Oh."_

_"I don't want you to think that I'm not satisfied because I totally am. Just, sometimes, I want her to fuck me, you know? The intense, rip off my clothes, fuck my brains out sex."_

_"I can't imagine she hasn't already done that."_

_"No, I mean, she has...we have. But, one hand has to be occupied and sometimes, I want to feel her all over. I want to feel her in me but touching me at the same time. I don't want to use it all the time, just once in a while," Brittany sighs. "Never mind. I'm being stupid."_

_"NO, you're not. I think you should ask her."_

_"I can't. She'll probably take it badly and think she hasn't been satisfying me and that insecurity will break her heart. I don't want her to ever think I'm not satisfied. I love her and I love everything about her and I don't ever, ever want someone else."_

_"A strap-on isn't some one, it's some thing. Just make sure she understands that. Have you guys done other stuff?"_

_"Yah totally. Chocolate, edible panties, silk restraints, role play. Our sex life has a lot of variety."_

_"Okay pick a night to play, to just enjoy each other and when you're planning, slip it into the conversation as one of the things you could try."_

_Brittany thinks for a minute, "You're right. I think that would work." She leans over to hug Quinn, "Thanks for being my BEST girl-friend."_

_/  
><em>

Brittany holds up an ivory colored babydoll and reads the tag - Sheer hand crafted lace and decadent silk make this the ultimate in seduction. Graceful, elegant, feminine details and timeless styles create flawless beauty that will always be treasured.

"This is perfect!" Brittany calls out to Quinn, "I found the perfect one. Meet me in the dressing room."

"Okay," Quinn replies. "Wait, why do you need a dressing room?" Quinn leaves the back of the store to meet Brittany. A few minutes later, one of the room curtains is drawn back and Quinn's jaw drops. "Wow. That's...beautiful."

"You like?" Brittany spins slowly.

"Yes but, is that," Quinn gestures at the elegant silk nightie, "the right _mood_ you want to set?"

"Yah you said celebrate, right? What's that?" She takes the box from Quinn. "Harness with 6.5 inch," Brittany gasps.

"What?" Quinn explains, "You said you couldn't figure out how to bring it up. So I thought if I bought it as a gift then you two would need to have the conversation."

Brittany lets out a roar of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Quinn asks puzzled.

"Is THIS what you thought I meant yesterday when I said I still hadn't told her?" Brittany asks, shaking the box at Quinn.

"Yah...what were _you_ talking about?"

"A baby!" Brittany says hysterically laughing, "I didn't know how to bring up wanting another _baby_!"

"Oh!" Quinn laughs then points to the box, "Wait, so did you ever talk to her about this?"

"You thought the big secret was a _dildo_?" Brittany grabs at the changing room curtain, trying to stay upright as the laughter weakens her knees. "I _totally_ forgot about it," she squeaks out.

Quinn laughs, "I can't believe it! A baby...and I thought..." She wipes tears from her eyes and says, "I'll go put this back."

"Wait!" Brittany stops her, "Since we're here we may as well get it."

Quinn nods as she echos her friend's statement, "Well, _since we're here_, let's buy you a variety of accoutrements."

Brittany looks at her blankly, "Why do I need vegetable sticks?"

"Huh?" says Quinn. "No, not crudites, _accoutrements_. It's like accessories and stuff you'll need for your play night."

Brittany laughs.

"Dammit B! _Why_ do you do that?"

Brittany grins widely, "It's fun."

* * *

><p>As Quinn and Brittany return to the others, they see two men tentatively approaching Santana. Brittany runs over and throws her arms around one of them.<p>

"Kurtsie! How have you been? Where's Blaine?" asks Brittany.

"Good Britt," Kurt returns the hug. "He stayed in New York. He and Rachel have a new show to rehearse. I'm only here for a week."

Quinn catches up and takes in the tall, handsome, blonde before her. "Sam?"

"Hi Quinn."

"What are you doing in Lima? I thought you moved to Seattle?"

"I did. I'm here helping Burt with ideas on renovating their house. Kurt and I were just having a late lunch." Sam points to Kelly, "Is she yours or theirs?"

"My daughter Kelly," Quinn says, pulling the back of the Snuggli a little to give him a peek.

"She's beautiful," Sam smiles, "and, you...you look great."

Brittany is bouncing up and down, "You guys have to come over for dinner!"

"Sure Britt," Kurt says, "Just let us know when."

Brittany turns to her wife who nods immediately, "Tonight? 7:00?"

"I'll bring the wine," Kurt offers.

"Actually, we're not drinking tonight," Brittany says.

"Britt, it's okay, you guys can drink," Quinn says feeling guilty that they won't drink because of her.

"No Q, not because you're nursing," Santana explains. "We don't drink if we have the kids unless one of our parents is there to keep an eye on them."

"Satan as a responsible parent?" Kurt quips, "Never thought I'd see the day."

Santana whips her head toward him and Kurt flinches back.

Quinn scolds quickly, "Kurt, do _not_ call her that, especially with her kids in earshot."

Brittany is ready to place a calming hand on her wife's arm but she hears Santana quietly say, "It's okay, Q. Kurt hasn't seen me since graduation." Everyone stares at Santana - Kurt, Sam and Quinn with disbelief; Brittany with pride.

Kurt stutters, "I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't -"

Santana interrupts with a smile, "It's okay. We'll see you guys tonight."

"Yes, tonight." replies Kurt.

Sam and Kurt watch as the girls walk away.

"I didn't expect that," says Kurt, still flustered.

"Yah. Didn't expect that," Sam says as his gaze stays fixed on Quinn's retreating form.

Kurt looks over at him, then over to Quinn, "She's married. To Puck."

"I know, I know," Sam says nodding his head, "But, she looks amazing."

* * *

><p>Santana is driving the family to the grocery store with Brittany in the passenger seat.<p>

"I'm so proud of you," beams Brittany rubbing her thumb gently against the exposed skin at the back of Santana's neck

Santana looks over at her and nods, "I'm proud of me, too. But, it's true, he doesn't know me anymore."

"He's going to love the _real_ you," chimes in Quinn, "We all do."

Santana's eyes connect with her friends through the rear view mirror, "Thanks...So, Q, what was up with you drooling over Trouty Mouth?"

Brittany snickers at the old nickname but Quinn scolds, "Santana, I thought we just established that we aren't who were were in high school?"

Santana rolls her eyes and looks at Brittany who shrugs and nods. "You're right, you're right. So, what was up with you drooling over _Sam_?"

"I wasn't drooling."

"You were undressing him with your eyes," says Brittany.

"I was not...Okay, I was," admits Quinn. "But, didn't he look really good?"

"Yah, actually, he aged really well," agrees Brittany.

"He's our age Britt," says Quinn.

"I agree with B. He looks more mature now. Like he grew into his face."

"Santana," scolds Quinn again.

"What? I wasn't being mean," explains Santana. "and, he dresses better."

Brittany asks, "What does he do?"

"He said something about renovating Burt's house," answers Quinn.

Brittany suggests, "Maybe he's an architect or carpenter?"

"I'd go with carpenter. Those weren't the arms of an architect," says Quinn.

Santana watches Quinn in her rear view mirror and shakes her head. She turns to Brittany who mouths, "She's lonely." Santana agrees but mouths, "She's married."

"I can see you two," Quinn announces as she turns to look out the window. Her friends mumble apologies.

They reach the store and Brittany offers to wait in the car with the kids. She watches as the two girls grab a wagon and rush into the store. _I hope tonight goes well. Sam was drooling over Quinn, too. But she's married. I don't think she would ever cheat on Puck. Would she? No. Though she did cheat a lot in high school. No, no. That's not fair. We all agreed that we aren't who we were in high school. But...San did refer to Sam as Trouty Mouth before she got scolded and I did laugh the same as I would have as a teenager. Uh-oh._

Brittany pulls out her phone and types a text to Puck.

**Hi Puck! We miss you. Quinn misses you. Are you enjoying flight training?**

DELETE

**Hi! We all miss you. Please call Quinn.**

DELETE

**Please call Quinn. She misses you. :o)**

SEND

* * *

><p>Brittany and Quinn are in the kitchen getting dinner ready and Santana is upstairs bathing the twins when the doorbell rings. "What time is it?" asks Brittany, busily slicing onions.<p>

"It's only 5:30," responds Quinn. "I'll see who it is." Quinn checks her hair in the hall mirror and wipes her hands on the apron. She looks through the peep hole and throws the door open.

"Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for the amazing reviews! I love reading them, especially the ones that are detailed with questions and comments about what you like and what you don't like. It REALLY helps me through the creative process. I look forward to reading more of your thoughts.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Edited

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Quinn screams and throws herself at Puck.<p>

Brittany hears the scream and rushes to the living room just as Quinn and Puck stumble into the house and close the door. Brittany rushes over to hug her friend. "Yay! Are you back?"

"No, We did a practice flight to the Lima airport so I asked if I could visit my wife and kid while I'm here. They gave me a few hours while they're having dinner," Puck says, holding Quinn tight to his side.

Brittany unties Quinn's apron and lifts it over her head. "Go spend time with your husband," she says with a wink. "I'll watch Kelly."

Quinn thanks her and grabs Puck's hand. They rush off to her room and are kissing before the door is closed. Brittany picks up Kelly and takes her upstairs and hears singing coming from their bathroom.

"Rubber ducky, you're the one," sings Santana.

"You make baths lots of fun," joins Ella.

"Yellow ducky, you're the only duck I love!" yells Tony.

"Boop, boop be doop," ends Brittany.

"MAMA!" yell both twins.

"You having fun?"

"Yes. Mami let us play with your duck," says Ella.

"He's our duck now, honey," explains Brittany.

Santana is squatting at the tub, her shirt soaking wet, soap suds in her hair and on her face. Brittany grabs a towel, wipes off the suds and gives her a kiss. "Puck is here."

"How? When? Is he back for good?"

"No, he's just here for a few hours. They're in Quinn's room now."

Santana smirks.

* * *

><p>When the girls finally make it downstairs with all three kids bathed and dressed, they are surprised to see Puck sitting on the couch watching TV.<p>

"You look so much better with a normal head of hair!" Santana tousles his hair and pulls him into a hug.

"Yah, yah. We're not allowed to have mohawks."

Brittany hands Kelly to Puck, "Where's Quinn?"

"She'll be out in a minute." Puck tells them about flight school they get into an animated discussion about a flock of ducks he saw on one of his runs.

Santana looks down at her watch. _It's been 20 minutes. Why isn't Quinn out here, yet?_ Worried, she knocks on Quinn's door. No reply. She pushes the door open and makes out Quinn's shadowy figure on the floor with her back against the bed. She closes the door softly and calls out, "Q?"

...

"What happened?" Santana sits in front of Quinn. "Did he say something?"

Quinn doesn't respond.

Santana's voice raises, "Did something happen?"

Still no response.

"Dammit," she snaps and jumps up to go confront Puck but Quinn grabs her ankle and Santana drops to her knees. "Please tell me," Santana begs, "I don't know what to do."

Quinn bursts into tears and lunges forward, clutching at the other girl's shirt. Santana puts her arms around her friend's trembling body and holds her awkwardly. "Do you...do you want me to get Britt?"

Quinn shakes her head and sobs loudly. Angry, frustrated tears soak into Santana's shirt. Santana holds her friend and frantically tries to adjust to this new intimacy in their friendship.

_I can do this._

She eases her legs out in front of her and cradles Quinn as best she can.

_I can do this. _

She calmly rubs Quinn's back and rocks a little, "Shhhhhh, it's okay." She continues to do her best to comfort her friend as the minutes tick away. After awhile, she realizes Quinn has stopped crying.

"Q?" Santana whispers, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Quinn shrugs.

"Did something happen?"

Quinn nods.

Santana tenses up and asks, "Do I need to hurt him?"

Quinn shakes her head.

"Do you want me to talk to him tonight?"

Quinn shakes her head.

"Do you want him to stay for dinner?"

...

"Q?"

"No"

* * *

><p>The girls emerge from the guest room and Quinn's is shocked by the chaos before them. Pillows are strewn about. A cup is on its side on the coffee table with water dripping to the carpet. Kurt is waving his arms trying to get the twins to stop screaming, jumping on the couch and hitting each other with pillows.<p>

Quinn expects to hear a slew of Spanish expletives from Santana and is confused when she hears a very loud *clap, clap, clap-clap-clap*. Kurt and Quinn both whip their heads to face Santana. The twins immediately drop the pillows to clap the rhythm *clap, clap, clap-clap-clap* and jump to the floor.

"Good job responding quickly," Santana says as she wills herself to remain calm.

The twins smile.

Kurt is flabbergasted and wonders when Santana turned into Mary Poppins.

"This is not a playground." Santana adds sternly, "Pick up these pillows."

"Yes Mami."

Quinn is impressed at how easily Santana calmed the twins, but doesn't realize that she is struggling to keep herself calm and barely holding it together. The encounter with Quinn was draining and knowing something is wrong but not being able to do anything about it is making Santana very anxious.

Santana heads to the kitchen to grab a towel and ask Brittany what the hell is going on. When she walks in, she sees smoke coming from a pan of very black steaks. Brittany is sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. Santana's anger immediately deflates.

"Honey?" Santana says softly. Brittany turns and hugs her wife, crying into her chest.

Kurt pushes the swinging door open but stops when he hears, "I'm sorry, B. I didn't mean to leave you with everything."

"I burned it."

"Baby, it's okay."

"I got distracted. Puck went downstairs and Quinn wasn't coming out. I started freaking out because it's my fault."

"Your fault?"

"I paged him and told him she misses him but look at them, something is wrong and it's my fault."

"No honey, it isn't." Santana kneels in front of Brittany. "I don't know what's going on with them but I know it isn't your fault. Okay?"

Brittany nods. "What are we gonna do about dinner? I don't think there's enough chicken."

Kurt shuts the door quietly and goes to help Quinn straighten up the living room.

"Sure there is," Santana says as she goes to the pantry. _Think, think, think. Chicken. Chicken. Got it. _"B, bring the salad back in and give Quinn a towel to wipe up the coffee table please," she says as she grabs tortilla chips, cans of refried beans and corn, and a jar of salsa.

Together, they throw together a simple chicken taco salad in minutes. Santana kisses her wife and heads to the basement door. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves then opens the door and sees the boys are playing Kinect, with Kelly in the baby bouncer watching them.

"Dinner!" Santana yells. She waits for them to come up the stairs, then takes Kelly from Puck. "I'd invite you to stay but I don't want you to miss your flight."

Puck starts to say something but Santana walks away.

In the dining room, the kids and Kurt are taking their seats at the table. Brittany and Quinn are fastening bibs on the twins.

"I'm gonna head out," announces Puck.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks, puzzled.

"I gotta head back to the airport."

Before Sam or Kurt can ask any more questions, Santana jumps in, "He's been at flight training for a month. This was the first time _anyone _has seen."

Sam looks at Quinn then at Puck. "Dude, then why were you kicking it with me?"

Puck is ready to snap. He looks over at Quinn but her eyes remain fixed on her plate. "Forget it. I'm outta here," he says and storms out the door.

"Well, that was awkward," says Kurt. He sees Santana's mouth open and braces himself for the tirade.

"Yes, it was," she says, "Now let's eat. I'm so hungry I'm gonna start crying soon."

Brittany smiles and pats her wife's hand then passes her the salad. Santana just passes it to her left, "Guests first."

Sam accepts it and slowly the tension fades, conversations are started, and everyone is enjoying themselves. They learn that Sam is single and that he's a carpenter. Kurt adds that he's the next Ty Pennington. Which, of course, means Santana calls him Ty for the rest of the night. Kurt explains that Sam is working on remodeling Burt and Carol's home because Burt had another heart attack and is temporarily in a wheelchair.

They also learn that Kurt and Blaine are happy, doing well and that neither of them want kids. Kurt also tells them that Blaine and Rachel are in a Broadway revival of Spring Awakening.

"Britt, are you still dancing?" asks Kurt.

"Yah, I own a studio," she says. "I teach dance to all ages and choreograph for local stage productions."

"That's fantastic, Britt," Kurt gushes. "Do you still keep in touch with Mike?"

"No. I wish I did," she says. "We talked about opening the studio together at graduation but he only wanted to focus on one type of dancing," she finishes with a shrug.

"Where's Finn tonight?" asks Quinn.

"He's with his girlfriend," Sam responds but adds nothing further and then changes the subject. "So, Santana, what do you do?"

"I'm a housewife," she answers and Kurt chokes on his water.

"No she isn't," corrects Brittany. "No, you aren't, honey."

"I am. Kind of," Santana says. "I'm a research journalist for the Lima Chronicle but I work from home so I can take care of the twins during the day and part of being home is laundry, cleaning, etc."

"Next month they'll go to preschool and you can pursue your dream to be Barbara Eden," says Brittany beaming.

"Haha, I think that's your dream, Britt. I want to be Barbara Walters."

"Who's Barbara Eden then?" asks Brittany.

Santana crosses her arms and blinks exaggeratedly.

"Ohhhhh, she was sexy. I definitely want you to be her!"

"Maybe later," Santana says with a wink. "Hon, we need to get the kids to bed."

"We'll be on our way then," says Kurt standing.

"No stay," says Brittany, "We won't be long."

Santana is about to object but Quinn says, "Yah, you guys, stay."

The girls take their twins up and Quinn and the guys start to clear the table.

"Are they really going to put the kids to bed or are _they_ going to bed," Kurt asks, mortified that he isn't able to get the image of Santana dressed as Jeannie out of his head.

"Believe it or not, they really are just going to put the twins to bed," Quinn says. "In fact, I need to nurse Kelly after I clean up and put her to bed, too."

"You go ahead," says Sam, "Kurt and I will clean up."

"Really?" asks Quinn. "But, you're guests."

Sam smiles and shakes his head, "Nah, we're family."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, the table is clear, dishes are done and the kitchen is clean.<p>

"What do you guys wanna do?" asks Brittany. "Cards, movie, board game?"

Santana quickly says, "No, we do not have Avatar."

"Hayalo" says Sam in Navi which means 'next time."

They decide on an HBO comedy special. Sam, Kurt and Brittany are on the couch. Quinn is on the floor between Brittany's legs getting her shoulders rubbed. Santana is in an armchair.

Brittany doesn't like stand up comedy and is soon lost in her thoughts. _ What kind of name is Je-fa-fa? Is his hand up that purple muppet's ass? Ohhhh, he's one of those van...ven...whatever. He's not very good. I can see his lips moving. Is this supposed to be funny? I guess so, everyone is laughing. _

_It's nice to see Quinn laughing. Her shoulders are so tight. I wonder what Puck did. If he hurt Quinn, San is going to...I don't even want to think about what she will do. _

_It was nice of Sam to call Puck out on hanging with him when Puck should've been with Quinn. YAY for running into Kurt and Sam at the mall! I like Sam. Sam I am. I do not like green eggs and ham._

_I should totally make green eggs and ham for breakfast. The kids would love that. Is this show still going? Is that a jalapeno? Ooooh, jalapenos would've gone well with the taco salad._

_That salad was good! San is a genius. I love her. She loves stand up comedy. I think SHE should be a comedian. I could totally see her in front of people telling jokes. She'd be one of those comics that insults the audience. She'd be so good at that! It'd be hilarious! You're so ugly, you make onions cry! HAHAHA. I'm good. I should tell her that joke. I bet she would laugh. _

_She doesn't look like she's paying attention to the show anymore. Uh oh, she's stressing. I bet she's worrying about Quinn. Yup, she's looking at Quinn now and she's clenching her jaw. She needs to relax. How do I move Quinn so I can rub Santana's shoulders. No, Quinn needs this, too. Hmmm...a drink. Yes, she needs a drink._

Brittany reaches over and taps Santana's arm, "Tag, you're it." Kurt assumes Santana is going to jump up and start chasing Brittany around the room the way they would've done in high school but, like everything else he assumed about Santana today, he was wrong.

"Thanks babe." Santana gets up and disappears into the kitchen.

Kurt decides to follow her. "I'm going to get a glass of water," he says to no one in particular. He walks in and Santana is pouring herself a stiff drink. _That's way better than water. _"Hey...could I have one of those?"

"Are you driving?"

"No"

"You drink now," she says handing him the glass. "You didn't in high school. Cheers."

"Cheers. I guess we all change when we get out of high school," he says, leaning against the counter. "When did tag become a drinking game?"

Santana laughs. "It was B's idea. Now that we have kids, we can't just drink any time we want, unless we have someone to watch them. Usually, we won't drink if we can't _both_ drink but once in awhile one of us really needs it. So, she came up with the genius idea of tag." Santana beams proudly. "If someone is tagged, it's permission to drink alone and the other person promises that no matter what, they won't."

Kurt is stunned into a moment of silence. "Santana, I don't how to say this," he takes sip of his drink, "but I'm really sorry I called you Satan earlier today."

"It's forgotten, Kurt. Really." Santana smiles warmly and reaches her hand out for his glass.

Kurt finishes his drink and hands it to her. He turns to leave then turns back and says, "I like _this_ Santana."

Santana holds up his empty glass and shakes it a little, "I really like _this_ Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, please review :) <strong>

**Your thoughts and ideas are so important to the creative process.**

**Thank you!**

**And, for those few of you who didn't recognize the comedian, his name is Jeff Dunham. Find him and watch! He's HILARIOUS!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>Brittany turns off the TV and faces her wife. Santana is on the couch with her left arm propped on the arm rest, a second glass of scotch in her hand. Her brows are furrowed and her eyes are darting about quickly as if searching her mind for answers.<p>

"Babe, let's go to bed," suggests Brittany.

"I'm waiting for Q to finish showering in case she wants to talk," Santana replies without looking at her wife.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Brittany says. "It's been an exhausting day."

Santana raises the glass for another sip but says nothing.

Brittany sighs and joins her wife on the couch, cuddling up to her side. "I was really proud of you tonight."

"For what?"

"I saw the way you comforted Quinn."

/

_"San?" Brittany whispers as she opens Quinn's bedroom door. The room is dark but light from the open door streams in falling on the two girls huddled on the floor._

_Quinn is sobbing and clutching at Santana._

_"Shhhhh, it's okay."  
><em>

_Brittany backs out of the room and closes the door. She checks the time - 6:50. Damn! They'll be here any minute._

_"Did you talk to Quinn?" asks Puck._

_"No, Santana has it under control," replies Brittany. "Can you help me finish getting dinner ready?"_

_"Yeah, no problem," Puck replies, "Tell me what to do."_

_"Throw the steaks in the broiler."_

_"Sure thing."_

_Brittany plates the chicken as Puck takes care of the steaks._

_"Why is Quinn upset?" asks Brittany._

_"I don't know," replies Puck. "Did she ask you to text me?"_

_"No"_

_"Oh," he says, disappointed. "Did she actually **tell** you she missed me?"_

_Brittany smacks his arm playfully, "Of course she misses you and I saw the way she dragged you into her room."_

_"Right, right. I guess so then."_

_Brittany bites her lip then asks again, "Why is Quinn upset?"_

_Puck sighs, "I don't think she wanted me to come."_

_"I don't understand. She said -"_

_The doorbell rings._

_"You expecting someone?" asks Puck._

_"It's Kurt and Sam. They're here for dinner," Brittany says. "You're staying for dinner, right?"_

_"Hell yeah. Sam is my boy."_

_Brittany greets Sam with a kiss on the cheek, then steps aside as he walks in carrying a case of bottled water._

_"We figured this would be safe since you guys said you weren't drinking tonight," says Sam._

_Kurt reaches into his bag and hands Brittany a bottle of wine, "And this is for a night when you are."_

_Brittany accepts the bottle and hugs her friend. As she walks back toward the kitchen with Kurt in tow, Puck yells, "We're going to the man cave."_

_"Puck!" Brittany calls out._

_"Yo?" he answers._

_"What about your daughter?" she asks, shocked that he would just run off to play with his friend._

_"Oh yeah, no problem. I'll take her with us." Puck picks up Kelly and leads Sam downstairs.  
><em>

_"What's a man cave?" asks Kurt._

_"He means the basement. San wanted a place where they could drink, play video games, shoot pool, darts. You know, their bonding time." Brittany laughs. "But when the kids came, we took a few things out and turned it into more of a general play room. He still calls it their man cave or sometimes the bat cave."_

_Kurt expects Brittany to go on about how she doesn't understand why it's called a bat cave when there are no bats in it but she doesn't. Instead, she tells him that she needs to set the table and asks him to stay with the kids until Santana comes out and he readily agrees._

_"Hi," he says to the two children._

_"Hi," they reply._

_Kurt has never been around children but how hard can it be - they're just little adults._

_"I'm from New York," he says excitedly._

_"What's New York?" asks Tony._

_"It's another state," Kurt says._

_"What's a state?" asks Ella._

_"Ummm, it's another place," he stammers. "You would love it. It isn't like Ohio. It has very tall buildings and oh, Broadway, of course."_

_The twins stare at him with what he interprets as interest so he continues enthusiastically. "I fell in love with New York when we went for Nationals. We stayed at a beautiful hotel and, oh funny story, the girls - including your moms - got into a huge pillow fight and broke a bed from jumping on it. It was hilari-"_

_"Pillow fight!" yells Ella as she picks up a pillow and chases Tony around the living room. Tony grabs another pillow and joins in. Kurt stands in the middle of the living room flinching and squealing, trying not to get hit._

_"You play with us," says Tony and he throws his pillow at Kurt._

_Kurt purposely dodges the pillow and it lands on the coffee table knocking a cup over. He's goes to pick it up but an alarm goes off in the kitchen. He walks in and Brittany is waving her arms through black smoke, pulling something out of the broiler._

_"Britt, do you need help?" he asks, though he isn't sure what he would be able to help with._

_"Can you just keep the kids occupied? I need to turn off the smoke alarm."_

_"Sure," he says and goes to try and calm the children down. "Hello kids?" he says quietly._

_They stop and look at him expectantly and he is filled with pride that he got their attention so easily. "You know, when I told you about your moms having a pillow fight and jumping on the bed, I didn't mean that you should - "_

_"JUMP! JUMP!" the twins run to the couch and start jumping and hitting each other with pillows._

_*clap, clap, clap-clap-clap*_

_/  
><em>

"You had quite the evening," says Santana.

"It was exhausting," Brittany says.

"How did you know about Kurt's story to the kids? Did you hear him with them?"

"No, I heard him on the phone telling Blaine about everything," Brittany explains. "Oh, and he called you a hispanic Mary Poppins."

Santana shakes her head, laughs and finishes her drink. "Sounds like you could've used a drink, too."

"That's okay," assures Brittany. "I wanted you to relax. I know it was hard to have guests and deal with whatever was happening with Quinn."

Santana sets her cup on the coffee table. Then, twists her body and climbs over and straddles Brittany, her knees tight against the blonde's hips. She pulls her wife in close to her chest and hugs her tight. "I'll help you relax," she says and presses her fingers into the tight muscles of Brittany's back, receiving an appreciative moan.

Brittany leans comfortably against her wife's chest. "I love massages." She inhales deeply through her nose and becomes dizzy off Santana's intoxicating fragrance. She closes her eyes and tries to separate the mixture of scents.

Dark hair falls and cascades around her face. _Awapuhi shampoo. _Brittany inhales again and smells Chanel #5. _Quinn. I wonder what happened with Puck. Pout. This isn't helping me relax. Don't think about them right now. _Brittany turns her head to the side and rests her cheek against her wife's breast and identifies the light scent of her deodorant. _Baby powder. _Brittany stretches up and nuzzles her wife's neck, breathes in deeply and smiles. She's found her favorite smell. _Santana. Just Santana.  
><em>

Brittany's shoulders drop as the tension melts away. She twists her neck and hears a satisfying pop. Fingers slide up to back of her neck and thumbs press and rub her jaw. Her mouth falls open as her ears are pinched and tugged and a tingling sensation runs through her body and shoots out through her fingertips and toes. _Mmmmmm, so good.  
><em>

Hands trail down her chest and press firmly into her pectorals. A sharp pain rips through the blonde's body and her hands grip tight to her wife's thighs.

"Breathe," Santana whispers.

Brittany lets out several shaky breaths as strong hands continue to massage and work out the deep knots.

Twenty minutes later, Santana asks, "Feel better?"

"Mmmmmmm, yes," Brittany hums and her eyes drift open. "I needed that."

"I guess Q isn't coming out," Santana says. "Do you think she's avoiding us because she doesn't want to talk?"

"I don't know. Did she say anything to you yet?"

"No." Santana combs her fingers through her wife's hair and scratches her scalp lightly. "The only thing she said was that something happened and she didn't want him to stay for dinner."

"You mean he did something?" Brittany asks as a hundred scenarios run through her mind.

Santana shrugs. "I asked if I needed to go Lima Heights on his ass and she said no."

"Maybe it's too soon," Brittany says, hugging Santana close. "Give her time."

"Could you take the kids to your mom's, on your way to work tomorrow? Give me a chance to get Q alone?"

Brittany hesitates but nods. "Sure. Bed?"

"Yes, please."

They turn off all the lights and stop by Quinn's room. They knock but there's no response. Santana turns the knob but it's locked.

She frowns as her previous worries return and consume her. "I'll text her and let her know we're going to bed, just in case."

When they reach their room, Brittany calls her mom who excitedly agrees to look after the twins. Santana picks up her phone from the nightstand and sends a text to Quinn.

Quinn is in bed crying with the covers pulled up to her neck, kleenex strewn about the bed and floor. She had gone out to join the girls earlier but when she walked out, she saw Santana giving Brittany a lap dance. Hurt that they were too busy getting their mack on to care that she needed them, she locked herself in her room. She blows her nose loudly and tosses the kleenex aimlessly. Her phone lights up.

Lopez: We waited up. u didn't come out. Hope u ok.

Q: Fell asleep.

Lopez: Ok. Tmw it's just u and me. IHOP?

Q: Okay

Lopez: Don't drown in ur sleep.

Q: ?

Lopez: Duh, bacon dreams, excessive drool.

Q: Weirdo

Lopez: Be safe. Sleep on ur side. :)

Q: Ignoring you

Lopez: LOL

Lopez: GN

Lopez: B says GN too

Q: Good night, B

Lopez: What abt me? :(

Lopez: ?

Lopez: NO BACON FOR YOU!

Q: Low blow

Lopez: Well?

Q: Fine. Good night, S

Lopez: GN ILY

Q: ILY too

Santana sighs with relief that her friend was feeling well enough to banter and hopes Quinn will talk to her about Puck tomorrow. She is about to plug her phone in when a text comes through.

Puck: There are two sides to every story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love hearing your thoughts. Please review :)<strong>

**Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14 Edited

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I wish I did.

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>"Your feet are freezing!" says Santana.<p>

Brittany giggles and shifts to tangle their legs together. "You are **so** warm." She slides her hand under her wife's shirt and rests it in the valley of her breasts, comfortably settling in for the night. "Why are you so worried about Quinn?"

"You saw how bad she was."

"I did...but it's **really** bothering you," Brittany says as she draws patterns on Santana's skin. "You didn't even want to go to bed with me."

"Sorry," Santana pulls Brittany's hand out from under her shirt and holds it against her stomach. Brittany frowns but Santana obliviously continues, "I can't figure out what's going on with her. Something just doesn't feel right and I wish she would tell me so I can fix it."

Brittany sighs, hurt that her affections were rebuffed, and states matter of fact, "It isn't your problem to fix."

Santana sits up, causing Brittany to roll off and land on her back."Why are you acting like this?"

Brittany bristles at her wife's attack. "Why am I acting like what?"

"Like **this. **Like you don't care. Aren't you worried about her at all?"

"I'm not worried. I'm concerned."

"It's the same thing!" Santana says, frustrated that Brittany is arguing over semantics.

Brittany shakes her head. "Worrying is obsessing over a problem without looking for a solution. Concern is acknowledging a problem but then deciding on a plan and trusting in it enough to be able to **let go** and **move on."**

Santana rolls her eyes.

Having reached her limit, Brittany sits up to face her wife and says firmly, "I **know** something is off with her. I knew from the moment she set foot in this house. That's why I suggested she stay with us. I wanted her close so we could keep an eye on her." Brittany palms Santana's cheek, "I don't like it when you roll your eyes at me."

Santana swallows and nods in apology.

"So like I said, I'm not worried. I'm concerned," Brittany says much calmer. "I know you care about her but you can't force her to talk to you and you can't solve her problems for her."

"I never forced her," Santana says defensively.

"You asked me to take the kids to mom's tomorrow so you could be alone and get it out of her."

"That's not _forcing_ her," explains Santana. "I wanted her to be able to talk to me without distraction, that's all."

Brittany nods. "Okay."

Santana lies down and pulls Brittany down on top of her, "You think I'm wrong for wanting her to talk to me?"

Brittany says reassuringly, "I'm not saying you're wrong. I like that you care so much and **want** to help her. But I** don't** like how it affects your mood. You're taking on her problems, looking for answers or trying to protect her but getting snappy with me. **That's not fair**."

Santana hugs her wife tight, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"I am proud of you for holding Quinn earlier. I know how hard that must've been for you. You've really come a long way." Brittany snuggles into her wife. "I want you to be there for her and support her; but just let her decide if, when, and how much she tells you. okay?"

Santana lets out a deep sigh, "Okay. I'll try...but I already told Q that I don't have the kids tomorrow and that I'd take her to IHOP. Do you wanna go to work a little late and come with us?"

"Sure, we can drop off the kids first."

Santana kisses Brittany's head and laces their fingers together. "Puck paged me."

"What'd he say?"

"He said there are two sides to every story."

Brittany yawns, "He's right."

"But, what do we do if this is a lot bigger than we thought? What if he never comes back? What if they get divorced? Do we let her live with us? Would -"

Brittany shifts to hover over Santana on all fours. "Honey, don't _worry._ What's our plan?"

"To...step back and let them talk to us when they're ready but until then, just be supportive?"

"Right," Brittany leans down and kisses her wife on the nose.

"Hon?" Santana smirks up at Brittany, "Was paging Puck part of your plan?"

Brittany lowers her body to rest on her wife. "No," she admits, "I got a little worried and jumped the gun."

Santana smiles and hugs Brittany as tight as she can, "I love that you make mistakes."

"No one is perfect," says Brittany laughing.

Santana tilts Brittany's head up so she can look into her wife's eyes, "You are perfect, B." Santana kisses Brittany sweetly, "You're perfect for me."

Brittany snuggles into her wife and is asleep within seconds. Santana smiles and reaches for her phone. S_tep back. Let them talk to us when they're ready. Be supportive_.

* * *

><p>Puck stares at his phone, but it remains silent.<p>

"Shit!" he says and flops down on the motel bed. "Why did I bother going there?"

He paces back and forth in the small motel room.

_Why was Quinn crying?_

_I don't understand. Britt said Quinn missed me. She must've been talking about me a lot if Britt paged me without telling her._

_She dragged me into that room and it was...HOT. She wanted me. That kiss was epic. Or was she just horny? Living with Santittany would make anyone horny. I thought for sure I was gonna get some. Why did she start crying?_

He looks down at his pants, "What is wrong with you? My life is falling apart and you're fricken saluting?" He flicks at the tent in his crotch, "OW! Stupid! Dammit!" He throws his phone at the wall.

_Why was she crying? Maybe it was a good crying. No, can't be. She was with Santana for a long time **and** she made me leave. Santana looked pissed. I wonder what Quinn told her._

The phone rings indicating a new text. He picks the phone up off the floor and smiles at the message.

Lopez: When you are ready to talk, I'll buy you a beer.

Puck: just 1?

Lopez: oK 2

Puck: did Q tell u anything?

Lopez: no

Puck: i'll let her talk to u first.

Lopez: B and I are friends with BOTH of you.

Puck: talk to her, then talk to me.

Puck: I don't want to piss her off any more than I already have.

Lopez: If you aren't ready to talk to us, TALK TO QUINN.

Lopez: Whatever it is, just talk to her.

Lopez: Okay?

Puck: yah

Puck: LY

Lopez: LY too

Puck smiles. _She's right. I need to talk to Quinn._

* * *

><p>Santana places the phone in the charger, slides out from under Brittany and heads downstairs to the kitchen for a snack. She pushes the door open and is surprised to see Quinn sitting there with an open bottle of wine.<p>

"Hey," begins Santana.

"Heyyyyy" sings Quinn.

"What are you doing?" asks Santana incredulously.

"En-joy-ing wine," Quinn drunkenly enunciates. "Want some?"

Santana picks up the almost empty bottle but doesn't recognize it. "Where did you get this from and how much did you drink?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Let's get you to bed." Santana tries to pull Quinn up out of her seat. "You've had enough."

"You're not my mother!" Quinn slaps Santana's hands away.

"Stop." Despite the drunk woman's squirming, Santana successfully hooks her arms under Quinn's shoulders but then only manages to lift her butt off the chair. "Damn you're heavy. Stand up!"

Quinn smacks Santana's arm, "I'm not fat!"

"I didn't say that. You're just dead weight right now. Lean on me and I'll walk you to bed."

Quinn stands and falls against Santana's chest, and smiles suggestively. "You're taking me to **bed**?"

Santana rolls her eyes and grunts in aggravation. She pushes Quinn back so she's resting against the table and then rushes upstairs to get help.

"Britt?...Britt wake up." Santana flicks the light on and shakes her wife. "Brittany, please wake up."

Brittany opens her eyes, blinks rapidly against the bright light, then closes them again, "What?"

"I need your help. Quinn is drunk."

Brittany shoots up, "What?"

The women head downstairs and into the kitchen. Quinn is sprawled across the table with a wine glass hanging from her fingers while the bottle of wine spins slowly on the floor.

"Shit," says Santana. She takes the glass, picks up the bottle and sets them on the counter. "Q?" she shakes the girl lightly. "Quinn, come on, get up."

Quinn doesn't wake up.

"**QUINN!** **GET UP THIS INSTANT!**" Brittany yells.

Quinn's eyes fly open, "Mom?" She sits up swaying, dangerously close to falling off the table.

Brittany storms into the kitchen and throws Quinn over her shoulder. She carries Quinn to her room and unceremoniously tosses her onto the bed.

Santana reaches the room - eyes wide and mouth agape. "Holy shit that was hot."

Brittany places a rubbish can and glass of water by the bed, then motions for Santana to help her. They grab the diaper bag and carry the small crib up to their room.

Brittany goes into the bathroom and Santana sets up some diapers and wipes on a small table near the crib for easy access. She measures out powdered formula into a bottle and places a bottle of water next to it then goes to the bathroom to check on Brittany and hears sniffles.

"Babe?" Santana opens the door and sees Brittany sitting on the toilet with her hands balled into fists on her lap. "What's wrong?"

"I can't remember the last time I was that angry," admits the blonde.

"Yah, but you were incredible," smirks Santana. "Like Xena or an American Gladiator."

"It's not a joke! What if the kids had seen me doing that?"

"I'm sorry," says Santana quickly. "I-I-didn't mean to - "

"No," Brittany shakes her head, grabs her wife's face and brings their foreheads together, "**I'm** sorry. I'm sorry."

"Why are you so upset, honey? Quinn's gotten drunk before and we've dealt with much worse. We didn't even have to fend off her advances this time."

"You and I work so hard to be responsible parents and she just downs a bottle of wine with her baby down the hall? With our kids upstairs? It made me mad."

"You're right," says Santana. "Tomorrow, we'll sit her down and go over the house rules. If she wants to stay, she'll have to follow them. Okay?"

Brittany nods appreciatively.

"Bed?" Santana offers her hand to her wife.

"Yes please."

They slide under the covers and Brittany scoots to half lay on her wife. Santana pulls her in protectively and combs her fingers through the silky blonde hair. She rubs her other hand up and down Brittany's arm, lulling her wife into a peaceful sleep.

She focuses on Brittany's steady breathing and the feel of her strong heart beat thumping against hers. She smiles when she hears another breath, Kelly's. She turns her head and giggles when she sees Kelly smiling in her sleep.

"I love you so much, Brittany. I know you were upset by your actions but I love that you turned into a fierce mama lion to protect your cubs. You're such an incredible mother." Santana whispers, "I would love to see you hold a baby again. Our baby." Santana smiles, kisses her wife's head and drifts off to the image of another Lopez-Pierce.

* * *

><p><strong>Compose email:<strong>

Quinn,

I'm in this awful motel pacing a hole in this rug. I keep asking myself what happened. Why was Quinn mad tonight? Why was she crying? Why didn't she let me stay for dinner? But, then it felt like de ja vu, you know. Like, these are the same questions I've been asking myself for months. And, I keep looking for answers and I can't find them and its driving me crazy.

And then Santana said I need to talk to you. And DUH, it hit me, yah I can't find the answers because I don't have them. You do. So I'm asking you Quinn, I'm putting myself out there and just asking the questions cuz I don't know what else to do.

What happened to us? Why were you so mad that day? Why were you crying?

I thought things were okay. Yah, maybe we fought a lot but couples fight and work it out. There's so much shit that I don't understand. I thought you would be happy that I got into flight school. You said you didn't want me being a Lima loser anymore. You said I had to provide a better future for Kelly. And, I am. Right? I am. I did what you wanted and you still...I don't know..._hate_ me? Do you hate me? Am I really that bad?

And, the biggest question is WHY DID YOU KICK ME OUT?

You said I'm a bad father but you didn't even gave me a chance. She was only a couple months old and you made me leave. WHY? I don't get it. You kept asking me if I cheated and I swear to you I have NEVER EVER EVER CHEATED.

When Britt paged me and told me you missed me...Hell, I'll admit it...I was so happy. I bribed a few guys and switched schedules and jumped on the first flight out there. And you screamed when you saw me and I thought everything was gonna be okay. And you kissed me and I was sure we were okay. But then you were crying again and I didn't know what to do. I tried to give you your space and not bother you. I thought Santana would help you and then we would all hang out like we used to. But you made me leave. AGAIN!

I'm begging you Quinn...talk to me.

I love you and I just...I don't know what to do.

Please.

Pucks thumb hovers over the SEND button. He closes his eyes. _Please._

**Your email has been sent.**

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15 Edited

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 15: This chapter is rated **Mature** for Brittana sexy times.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana is on a blanket on the floor playing with Kelly. Quinn is laying on the couch with an ice pack moaning like she was hit by a truck. Brittany walks in after having dropped off the kids.<p>

"Hi, I didn't think you'd be up." Brittany holds up a McDonald's bag, "I brought breakfast."

Quinn grunts.

"She's still trying to figure out how her tongue works," laughs Santana. "I thought we're going to IHOP?"

"We were, but I don't think Quinn should be rewarded for her behavior last night," says Brittany playfully. She leans down and kisses Quinn on the head. "No bacon for you."

Quinn whines.

Brittany sits on the floor in front of the coffee table and opens the bag of breakfast sandwiches.

Santana pouts, "Where's mine?"

"Patience baby, I'm getting it." Brittany pulls out the three Sausage and Egg McMuffins.

"No, where's _my kiss?" _Santana says, crossing her arms dramatically with a huff.

Brittany smiles, "Ohhhh, you want a kiss? Come 'ere baby." She leans over and gives her wife a kiss that instantly wakes Santana up in **every** way. Brittany pulls back and giggles at her wife who is smiling goofily.

Quinn groans, "You guys are sickeningly sweet."

"Yay you can talk now," Santana teases, as she pecks her wife on the cheek. "Were the kids okay going to mom's?"

"Totally. But, the studio called and said the rehearsal got cancelled so I don't need to go in."

"Whooo hooo! And, no kids? Think of the possibilities..." Santana crawls over to her wife.

Brittany giggles and gently pushes her back. "We have all day."

Santana is undeterred. She grabs Brittany's hand and jumps up. "We'll be back Q. Eat your breakfast and don't forget Kelly is on the floor," Santana yells over her shoulder as she pushes Brittany upstairs and tackles her just before she reaches the bed.

"You're in a good mood," coos Brittany as Santana latches on to her neck. "Is it okay to leave Quinn like that, tho?"

"Hey," Santana lifts herself up. "She's fine. I love Q and I'm glad we're letting her stay and being supportive, yadda-yadda-yadda, but I do not want US to change. You were right last night when you said I was letting her problems consume me. No more."

Brittany beams up at her wife. "I love you, Santana."

"And I love you." Santana smirks suggestively,"Ready?"

Brittany flips them over and says, "Yes please." She tickles her wife as she leans down for a kiss.

Santana thrashes around trying to get free. She laughs out, "Hey those aren't sexy time touches...stop tickling." Still laughing, she turns her head and sees something under the bed. "Britt? What's that?"

Brittany doesn't hear her.

Santana taps her wife's arm, "What's under the bed?"

Brittany jolts upright.

Santana reaches under the bed and pulls out the large bag. "The Treasure Chest?"

"It's..." Brittany searches her mind but can't think of anything to say.

Santana opens the bag.

"Wait!" Brittany finally yells out.

Santana closes the bag but asks excitedly, "Is this for us?"

Brittany doesn't know what to say so she just nods.

"Can I see?" Santana asks, her eyes sparkling with hope.

Unsure what to do, Brittany nods.

Santana sits up, opens the bag and starts pulling things out. She holds up the lingerie and smiles. She taps Brittany's leg to get the girl off her lap, then stands up and drops the bag on the bed. She holds up the white babydoll again, "Britt, this is so elegant. Good choice."

Brittany's chest loosens as she takes a relieved breath. That is, until she remembers what else is in that bag.

Santana pulls out a bottle of chocolate body paint, a set of paint brushes and stencils. "Nice!" She reaches in for more and pulls out a box of condoms. "I think they put condoms in your bag by mistake." She pulls out a bottle of lube. "Is this Quinn's stuff?"

Brittany doesn't answer and Santana reaches in for the last box and holds it up.

"I - I - I can explain," stammers Brittany.

Santana frowns and looks at her expectantly.

"I, um," Brittany stutters trying to remember the conversation she had with Quinn. _Crap! How was I supposed to ask for this? I can't remember what we said!_

Santana says slowly, "This is for us?"

Brittany is red with embarrassment and guilt. This isn't how this was supposed to be brought up.

Santana's breathing becomes louder and occurs in shorter bursts. She turns the box over in her hands, looks at her wife, "Britt?"

Brittany remains quiet, her eyes fixed on the floor.

Santana drops the box to the bed and kneels beside Brittany. "Look at me."

Brittany's eyes are filled with worried tears. "You're upset."

Santana wants to scream **YES** but the fear and anxiety on her wife's face forces her to rethink her response. She searches her feelings and realizes she's insecure and anxious and truth be told, freaking out a little. She calms herself down and answers honestly, "No. I have some questions but I don't think I'm mad."

Brittany breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Do you want to talk about it now or wait until tonight?"

"Now."

Santana takes a deep, very deep, breath and exhales but she can't help it when her eyes well with anxious tears. Brittany's being pansexual has always been a concern. In high school, Santana used men. She did what she had to do in order to maintain her power and reputation. But now, the mere thought of their private parts make her nauseous.

Brittany, on the other hand, enjoyed sex with them. Santana recalls many nights spent listening to Brittany recount her sexual escapades; watching her bounce around her room, excitedly explaining who did what and how good it felt. Santana has always worried that Brittany would get bored and want to go back to them. Is Brittany wanting to use a strap on the beginning of the end?

Unable to remain calm any longer, Santana asks harshly, "Is this because you miss being with men?"

"NO!" Brittany sobs, "No, please don't think that, please!"

"**Why** would you buy this without discussing it with me?"

Brittany frantically explains through her tears, "I had a whole conversation planned out. I was going to tell you how much I loved you and how much I love making love to you. I was gonna see if you wanted to plan a 'play' night the way we used to and maybe try something new."

Santana tries to process everything Brittany just said. Her mind is flooded with insecurity and questions she desperately wants to ask, but Brittany is panicking and it seems more important to calm her down. So she swallows it all and with false bravado says, "That's all? It's just trying something new?"

Brittany nods.

Santana's fear and insecurities are still nagging her but she takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. "Okay."

Brittany is surprised Santana agreed so quickly and carefully asks, "Are you sure?"

Santana thinks about that for a minute. What's more important? Addressing her insecurities when Brittany has already explained that it has nothing to do with missing men or making her wife happy and giving her something she obviously wants? She says positively, "I want to. I'll wear it, but...I'm not comfortable with you wearing it."

Brittany meets her wife's eyes. "That's fine. We'll never do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Okay." Santana picks up the white babydoll and hands it to Brittany with a smile. "Do you want to do it now?"

Brittany breathes out a sigh of relief that sounds a little like a laugh. She throws her arms around her wife. "I love you so much!" She takes the lingerie and goes to the bathroom to change.

Santana lets out an enormous sigh, drops on the bed and cries with worry. A few minutes later, she sits up, wipes away the tears and picks up the box. "6.5 inches...at least this matches my stature."

Santana strips out of her clothes and examines the harness. She rubs her fingers along a bumpy patch and grasps the small appendage. "What is this? That isn't very big. Does it grow?" Santana laughs at her own joke.

Brittany comes out of the bathroom and Santana's mouth drops, all her fears and insecurities suddenly very insignificant. "Wow." She kisses Brittany softly. "I, uh, need help with the...thing."

They look at the harness together and Santana shares her previous questions, "Why is it so small?"

"Babe, that's the inside of the harness. The rough patch goes against you here," Brittany rubs Santana, receiving a small squeal, "and _this_ inserts into you." Brittany slides one finger into her wife.

"Ohhhhh," Santana shakes out.

Brittany giggles and together they get the harness put together and strap it onto Santana. Brittany clears the bed and lies down, propped up against a couple pillows.

"You look hot," says Brittany. "How does it feel?"

"It feels weird," Santana says as she bounces. "Heavier than I thought it would be." Santana reaches down and strokes the shaft with a twinkle in her eye. She pushes the dildo down and lets it spring back up.

Brittany laughs at her wife's cuteness, "Having fun?"

Santana grins, "Not yet." She walks over to the bed and her eyes rake over the gorgeous woman before her.

Brittany sits up and kneels on the bed in front of her wife. She grabs a Trojan packet and tears it open with her teeth. She pulls the condom out and both of them watch as she rolls it down the silicone appendage. Santana is surprised that she's actually getting turned on by this.

Brittany pulls her wife to her and kisses her deeply. Their tongues roll against each other languidly as neither are in the mood to rush. The blonde tugs on Santana and pulls her down to the bed. They kiss for what feels like hours and let their hands roam.

"I'm ready," whispers Brittany.

Santana nods and positions herself between her wife's legs, her breath hitching at the sight of Brittany dripping for her. She reaches out and easily slides two fingers in. Brittany's hips lift off the bed and her breathing quickens. Santana adds a third finger to prepare her wife for the large appendage but Brittany quickly adjusts to the digit and bucks up repeatedly.

Brittany grunts, already close to exploding, and taps her wife's arm, indicating that they need to get on with it. Santana removes her fingers and grips the shaft between her legs firmly, lowers the tip, and rubs it along the folds. She looks to Brittany expectantly and receives a nod.

Santana raises the tip to Brittany's entrance and pushes forward an inch and hears a gasp. Brittany's hands reach for her own and their fingers intertwine. Brittany tugs on their joined hands and Santana pushes forward but Brittany winces. Santana panics and pulls back but Brittany holds her still, "Don't. Just give me a sec." Santana nods and waits patiently.

Brittany closes her eyes and takes deep breaths. It's been a long time since she's had something this large in her. She wiggles her hips, trying to find a comfortable position then raises them off the bed and breathes out in relief. She opens her eyes and pulls Santana closer. Brittany groans at the pain as her body tries to adjust. She steadies her breathing again then pulls Santana forward until their hips meet.

"Unnnhhh" grunts Brittany. "Holy shit that feels...whoa." All the discomfort has been replaced by a very pleasant fullness and pressure against her inner walls. She smiles up at her wife.

Encouraged, Santana thrusts gently and grunts when the harness rubs against her and her walls clench against the foreign insert. She feels almost voyeuristic watching the strange appendage slide in and out of her wife. She wipes away the drool on her mouth as she stares at her wife's lips - pulling and stretching with each thrust."Fff...uck."

She tries to be creative and force her hips to do figure eights but she can't seem to get her body to cooperate. The noises Brittany emits make her drunk with desire and she's desperately trying hold off her orgasm until her wife finishes first. She reaches down to touch Brittany's clit - rubbing, flicking and pinching it firmly.

Brittany's hips buck upwards and beg Santana to go faster. Santana struggles as the tightness makes it harder to move. She settles for pushing in as far as she can and then thrusting down firmly with her body.

Brittany's back arches then slams back down against the bed as her hips fly up and she screams out her wife's name. 

Santana's orgasm hits her seconds later but she shakily continues thrusting, wanting to draw out every last ounce of pleasure for her wife, until she can't do it any longer and they collapse onto the bed. Santana feels Brittany tap her and she realizes she's still sheathed in the blonde. She pulls out gently, gets up off the bed and removes the harness. She climbs back to her wife and kisses her softly.

Brittany is still trying to catch her breath when she says, "That was...thank you."

Santana nods, snuggles into her wife and drifts off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16 Edited

Chapter 16:

* * *

><p><em>Santana grabs Brittany's hand and jumps up. "We'll be back Q. Eat your breakfast and don't forget Kelly is on the floor."<em>

Quinn groans at her two friends and sits up, "Ohhhhh god I feel awful. Why did I drink so much?"

_A tiny Quinn devil with reddish skin, horns, barbed tail, and a pitchfork appears on her left shoulder: Because your friends were enjoying a lap dance when we were heartbroken and now, they are upstairs screwing like rabbits instead of caring about us."_

_A Quinn angel with wings, a white robe, halo, and a harp appears on her right shoulder: Now, let's be fair. They have always been highly sexual girls. This isn't new._

_Devil: It may not be new but it still sucks. They should be caring for us._

_Angel: They care, but maybe we deserve this. We haven't exactly been forthcoming._

_Devil: That doesn't matter. They don't know that! All they know is that we are hurting. They don't know why and they are too busy sexing to find out._

_Angel: Sexing? Is that even a word?_

_Devil: I said it therefore it is a word. If it were not a word, I could not say it._

_Angel: Of course you can say something that isn't a real word! I can say "flibberdegibbit" but it isn't a word!_

_Devil: Can you spell it?_

_Angel: Yes_

_Devil: It's a word._

_Angel: Sigh. Fine. They do have sex a lot. We've only been here three nights and we know for sure they've had sex twice._

_Devil: Every night. They sex every night._

_Angel: No. Friday was late. They put the crib together. They were exhausted. I'm sure they went to bed._

_Devil: Yeah, went to bed and had sex! Santana was wearing overalls remember? Brittany was drooling over her and didn't Santana have a huge hickey on Saturday?_

_Angel: True. Well, Saturday was the day her parents came over and Brittany massaged us. They went to bed way too late._

_Devil: Hello! Santana told us they had sex remember? That was the whole stolen orgasm debacle!_

_Angel: Ewww that's right. Well, we don't know that they had sex last night._

_Devil: Do we have Alzheimer's? Last night was the lap dance which is what started us down this sexcapade memory lane and, right now, we can hear them!_

_Angel: Okay, okay. They are rabbits. But so what?_

_Devil: So what? We are hurting. They should be comforting us!_

_Angel: We are not hurting. Stop saying that. We are not facing the truth._

_Devil: Truth? Puck is away and we are alone. We are hurting._

_Angel: Yes but we are alone because you kicked him out._

_Devil: Me? What happened to us being a unit? A "we" an "us"?_

_Angel: We are but kicking him out was all YOU. I'm not taking the blame for that._

_Devil: You can't separate yourself from us! We are a we! We all make decisions for us! If we give in and do something it is because all of us agreed it was the best thing to do!_

"Will you two shut up!" Quinn screams.

_The little shoulder angel and devil both "harrumph" and disappear in a puff._

Quinn shakes her head roughly, "Dammit I drank too much last night." She picks up Kelly and lays her in the crib that is back in her room. "Sweetie, mommy needs a quick shower. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Quinn feels much better after her shower and checks her phone. She's received an email from Puck. After reading it, she asks herself, "Why <em>was<em> I so upset that day? Why did I kick him out?" She removes her towel and catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, "Oh, now I remember."

Quinn's phone rings, "Hello?"

Judy Fabray explains that she is back and needs a ride from the airport. _Maybe mom can help me with Puck. She'll understand why I kicked him out. _Quinn agrees to pick her mom up and sends a quick text to Brittany to let them know she'll be out for a few hours.

* * *

><p>Brittany wakes and checks her phone.<p>

QPDoll: Kelly and I went to pick up my mom from the airport. See you tonight. Have fun on your day off!

Brittany is giddy with excitement. Quinn is out of the house and they still have hours before it's time to pick up the twins. What to do? What to do? Should she let Santana sleep? She does look very peaceful but really, this was just a power nap, right?

Santana mumbles, "You're staring."

Brittany's eyebrows furrow, "How do you always know?"

"I just know." Santana eyes drift open slowly. "Hi."

"Hi." Their eyes connect and a tiny spark passes between them. Brittany brushes her wife's cheek. "You have beautiful eyes."

Santana smiles and kisses Brittany's palm. Her eyes drift down to Brittany's lips, her long neck, the swells of her breasts, peaked nipples, taut abs and smooth mound. Santana feels a throb between her legs and moans. "What did it feel like when I was, you know?"

"I don't know, it happened so fast," Brittany says, burying her face in her wife's shoulder to hide her blush. "I can't believe I'm a minute man."

"Babe," Santana tries to turn her wife's head so she can see her eyes. "Minute woman, not minute man," she teases. "I'll tell you a secret. I was ready to come way before you. I had to force myself not to and I'm sorry that I was so clumsy and didn't have any finesse."

"Trust me, you were fine," Brittany assures her. "I really liked the foreplay. The strap on was nice but by that point, I was going to explode whether you were strapped or not."

Santana beams and her heart leaps and does a little jig! _YES! She liked it when it as just us! The real us! Not us with toys. I was worried that the dildo was going to be so mind-blowing that she would ask me to wear it all the time and that is not something I want to do. Touching Britt, being close to her, tactilely feeling and tasting her inside and out is the most beautiful manifestation of our love and not something I want to give up._

Brittany asks, "Did you like it?"

Santana thinks for a moment then has to admit, "Yeah, I liked it. You know what else I liked?"

"What?"

"Doing it during the day. I can't remember the last time we did that."

"Mmm, that was really nice and I wasn't tired at all. We're usually starting so late at night."

"B," Santana shifts and hovers over her wife, "Do you wanna maybe do it again?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. It's still early. We can go check on Q first."

"She's not home. She went to pick up her mom from the airport."

"Really? I didn't even know her mom was coming back. Well, that's even better. Do you wanna?"

Brittany is unsure if Santana is asking to just fool around how they normally do or asking to use the strap on again. She debates asking for clarification. _I don't want San to think we have to use the strap on all the time but I really want to. Should I ask or just drop it and let things progress naturally? But, if I don't ask then it'll be on my mind the whole time. But, she must be asking about the strap on because why else would she ask me if i want to. Normally, she would just pounce so she must be asking. But, what if I'm wrong and then...ugh, I feel dizzy._

Santana watches the emotions and...is that dizziness...cross her wife's face. She thinks she knows what the blonde is struggling with and decides to take a risk and ask, "Honey, do you mind if we use it again? I want to do it slower this time. I'll do my best to make you feel good."

Brittany is relieved Santana asked but decides she needs to clarify something first. She looks deep into her wife's eyes. "Baby, before I answer that, I want you to know that just because I bought it...well actually, Quinn bought it...it doesn't mean I want us to have sex that way all the time. Okay?"

Santana's forehead creases in confusion. "_Quinn_ bought it? Why would she buy us that?"

Brittany blurts out, "We talked about it." _Shit! Why did I say that? Why didn't I preempt that with something else._ _This is not going to be good._ She can literally see Santana's walls going up as her eyes grow dark with anger.

"You talked about it. You _talked_ about it. _Why_ did you talk about it?" Santana jumps off the bed in a huff even though she knows it isn't anger she is feeling. It's shame and insecurity.

Brittany raises up onto her knees. "I don't remember. We were talking about something and one thing led to another and then we were discussing fantasies and - "

All of the insecurity and anxiety Santana felt earlier and chose to ignore explodes to the surface. "And you were so unsatisfied with our _lesbian_ sex life that your **fantasy was for me to have a dick?"**

"No...well, not a dick, a strap on, but not the way you're saying it. You're making it sound bad. Why are you yelling? I thought you said you liked it?"

"Because! You are discussing intimate details of our sex life with Q!"

"Uh, pot meet kettle!" Brittany fires back.

"What?"

"You're a hypocrite!" Brittany scoots off the bed and faces off against her wife. "You've been talking to Quinn about our sex life for a decade!"

"No I haven't! Wait, yes I have, but I only tell her how **_good_** you are! I **never** told her about the stuff that didn't work! I never told her when I wasn't satisfied!"

"What?" Brittany asks quietly, "When did something not work? When were you not satisfied?"

Santana's eyes widen with realization that she said way too much. _Oh shit! Shit shit shit!_ "That's not what I meant and don't change the subject."

"But you said you didn't tell her...that means there are things to tell."

Santana throws a pillow across the room, frustrated that she let this slip. _I never meant to tell Brittany any of this._ _This isn't important! I'm more than satisfied with our sex life. Just because she does a couple of things that make me uncomfortable, doesn't mean I haven't been satisfied with the rest of it! _A string of Spanish curse words fly out of Santana's mouth.

Brittany holds her hands up, "Stop. We both need to stop...and breathe." _Some of our most intimate conversations have been in the bathroom and during pillow talk and since we aren't going to sleep any time soon I'll try the shower._ "Come with me. We're taking a shower."

"We're right in the middle of fighting!"

"Yes and if I remember correctly, you were between a rock and hard place. Would you rather stay there or join me in the shower?"

Santana thinks for a second then walks purposefully to the bathroom and turns the water on.

"That's what I thought," says Brittany smugly.

Santana doesn't know how taking a shower is supposed to help. _Is this supposed to be a distraction? Are we going to just drop the subject? Are we going to have make up sex? Can we have make up sex when we haven't finished the fight? I guess I'll just follow her lead. _

Brittany climbs in and reaches for the shampoo. She pours some in her hand and starts to massage it into her wife's scalp. The way Brittany's fingers are scratching Santana's scalp is relaxing and hypnotic. Santana can feel the tension oozing out of her body. The blonde continues to wash Santana's hair. Then rinses. Then applies conditioner and continues massaging the brunette's scalp, neck and shoulders.

After a few minutes, Brittany says, "Tell me two things that you like about the way we make love. Then one thing you want to change. Then two more things you like."

All the tension that had left Santana's body immediately returns. _I don't want to hurt her feelings. I can't tell her! She's been doing it for years. She'll be hurt, embarrassed, I can't._

Brittany feels Santana shutting down. She presses herself to Santana's back and wraps her arms around her wife, one hand on a breast and the other pressing between Santana's legs. It completely catches Santana off guard and she gasps. Brittany starts to knead the breast and move through the satin folds. Her fingers tweak the erect nipple and swollen clit at the same time.

Santana moans.

Brittany continues touching her wife and whispers, "Picture us making love. Tell me two things you like, one thing you want to change and two more things you like."

Without thinking, Santana says, "I love your sexy voice. I love how much attention you pay to my breasts. I don't like when you lick my ears. I do like when you lick me everywhere else, especially down there and...I still like scissoring."

Brittany turns Santana in her arms and kisses her gently. She continues to rub up and down her wife's spine. "I love you. I like that you make love to me so intently that you can make me orgasm just from playing with my breasts. I also like when you are rough and throw me down on the bed or take me up against a wall. I don't like when you kiss my feet. I like when we role play - especially as Buttercup and Wesley - and I love when we come at the same time."

The women smile at each other and relief washes over them. Santana grabs the shampoo and lavishes the same attention onto her wife that she received. She asks uncertainly, "Can I ask you about stuff or do we drop it now?"

Brittany smiles then realizes Santana can't see her, "We can ask questions."

Santana asks, "Why don't you like when I kiss your feet? I'm not sucking on them or anything. It isn't a fetish."

"Because they're ugly! I have dancer's feet. They're calloused and hard and they're just so ugly."

"I don't think they're ugly. I never even noticed. I mean, I can see what they look like but they don't bother me at all, except when they're stinky," Santana finishes with a giggle.

"Hey, yours get stinky, too." Brittany teases back. "What don't you like about my licking your ears?"

"It's...It's like...remember we watched that youtube video of that bulldog licking the microphone and it was super loud and then they show the microphone and it's covered in slobber and the saliva is running down the mic stand? That's what I feel like. Like, because it's so loud when you're licking my ear, I automatically think of that video and then envision all this slobber running down my ear and neck and into my hair." Santana shivers at the thought.

Brittany starts laughing, "Ewwww that _is_ really gross! Thank you so much for that visual! You know that now I'm not going to be able to let you go anywhere near my ears with your tongue anymore, right?"

The women laugh and continue to discuss their likes and dislikes. They both wonder why they never thought to do this before. Neither of them feel hurt by the things said. In fact, they feel closer. The water gets cold so they finish up and get out. When they walk back to their room, they see the strap on still at the foot of the bed. Brittany picks it up and takes it to the bathroom to wash it off.

When she comes back, she says, "I want you to know that I am satisfied with our lesbian sex life. I AM satisfied making love to **you**. I don't need a dick. I don't want a man. You are all I ever want." Brittany holds up the strap on, "I want to be very clear that this is just something for us to use occasionally, okay? The same way that the other toys are only brought out once in awhile. It doesn't mean anything more than that."

Santana smiles, "Okay." Feeling more confident she asks, "But, can we use it now?" She is surprised by how much she actually does want to strap it on again.

Brittany replies, "We could. Or, we could maybe do something else we haven't done in awhile."

Santana quirks an eyebrow, "Like?"

"Well, when you mentioned scissoring I got really turned on and thinking about doing that now - in broad daylight when we can see _everything - _is really making me very wet."

Santana has never moved faster. She grabs the strap on from Brittany and throws it towards their closet then pushes the tall blonde onto their bed. She smiles down at her wife, "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions. Please continue to share your thoughts. It really helps keep me motivated to continue this story, especially now that I'm not sick anymore and back to work. :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is dedicated to chicavolcom. (((hugs)))**

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>Quinn is sitting in her mother's driveway watching the older woman walk away. She's stunned at her mother's nonchalance at suggesting divorce. <em>I came here for validation and she gave it to me but I don't feel better. Why don't I feel better?<em>

Quinn scrolls through her contacts to call Santana and discuss dinner but she sees another name.

Her lips turn up into a smile.

Her heart beats a little faster.

Her thumb hovers over the call button.

_Is this a good idea?_

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Quinn. Are you free for lunch?"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, in a diner a few miles away, Sam and Quinn are enjoying a light lunch. Kelly is propped in the car seat on the table. After an hour of chit-chat, Sam finally asks, "What's going on with you and Puck?"<p>

"I'm not sure."

"How long have you been together?"

"2 years"

"You didn't date right after high school?"

"No. After graduation we all went our separate ways. I only kept in touch with Santana and, by default, Brittany. Years later I ran into him at a store and one thing led to another and we got married."

Sam nods knowingly, "You married because you got pregnant?"

"Same old Sam, holding nothing back," Quinn says, "Yes, we did."

Sam nods with understanding. "So, you kept in touch with Santana all these years? That's unusual for high school rivals."

"We weren't always rivals. We grew up together," Quinn says smiling, "I've known them since we were eight."

"Seriously? I can't imagine a mini-Santana."

"Actually, minus the sex, they were both pretty much the same. The Santana you see now, the one who loves and cares for Britt openly and without shame, that's who I grew up with. I remember the first day we met...

/

_Quinn is sitting under a tree watching the two girls play._

_Brittany screeches, "HIGHER! HIGHER!"_

_"Britt, I'm sorry. You're too heavy," Santana says breathing heavily. She leans over, her hands resting on her knees, "I can't make it go higher."_

_"But Sanny, pleeeeeeeease! We're almost there!"_

_"Okay, okay, let me try again." Santana pulls the swing back with all her might and holds it as high up as her tiny arms will allow, then runs forward and pushes Brittany up over her head and ducks under._

_"Wheeeeeeeee!" Brittany stretches her legs out as far as she can, "Look San, we're so close!"_

_Santana lies on her back trying to catch her breath._

_"It's slowing down," Brittany whines._

_"You gotta pump your legs, Britt."_

_"Push me, please!" Brittany begs._

_"Okay." Santana gets up but trips right into the path of the oncoming swing. Brittany tries to avoid hitting Santana by dropping her feet down but there's too much momentum and she face plants into the sand. Santana rushes to her side immediately._

_"Britty are you okay?"_

_Quinn goes over to them. Santana expects to be teased and immediately readies herself for an attack. The girl just stands there with her hazel eyes wide in shock, "Are you okay?"_

_"Does she look okay?" barks Santana._

_"Yes," Quinn replies honestly._

_Santana is furious that this sassy blonde kid - in her perfect pink sundress and matching headband - is not taking the dire situation seriously, "Escucha, soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y yo tengo orgurro, Sabes lo que -"_

_Brittany sits up, "Sanny, I'm fine," She spits out sand, "Let's go again. I haven't touched it yet."_

_Santana's sass disappears instantly and she shifts into being caring and solicitous. She gets a water bottle from Mrs. Pierce and helps Brittany rinse out her mouth and wash her face. Santana huffs, "Britt, I'm sorry but I can't push hard enough."_

_Quinn studies the pair before her. The blonde girl, Britt, seems to think she can touch the sky. How can anyone our age believe they can touch the sky? The other girl has been pushing her for over an hour. Does she think it's possible to touch the sky, too? Still, it does look like fun._

_"I'm Quinn." She turns to Santana and says, "I'll help you push. I bet we could get her really high."_

_Brittany jumps up and hugs the girl. "You're our new best friend. Right San?"_

_Santana looks the girl over and stands with her hands over her chest trying to imitate her cool older cousins, "Not with a sissy name like Quinn. From now on, you're Q. I'm S. She's B. We'll be like the Three Musketeers."_

_Brittany claps and jumps in place, "I wanna be Goofy."_

_"You are goofy, B. Goofy, and smart, and cute," Santana says, once again dropping the tough act as soon as her attention is on the small, blue eyed blonde._

_"No, silly, not goofy. Goofy. A-hyuk," says Brittany._

_Quinn and Santana share a quick look then turn their attention back to Brittany._

_"I'll be Goofy, you can be Donald because of your Lima Bean-ness," Brittany imitates an angry Donald outburst complete with unintelligible speech and pumping fists, "and Quinn can be Mickey. She'll be the leader since she's the tallest."_

_Santana corrects her friend sweetly, "It's Lima HEIGHTS, Britt and it's MUSketeers not MOUSEketeers."_

_"Ohhhhh."_

_"Girls we need to go. Say goodbye to your friend," calls out Mrs. Pierce._

_Brittany breaks into song as she takes each girl's hand in hers, "Now it's time to say goodbye, to all our company. Mic-key -"_

_Santana and Quinn interrupt with a laugh, "MUSketeers not MOUSEketeers."_

_Brittany continues so the other two shrug and join in, "M-o-u-s-e."_

_/  
><em>

"And, that's how it started. I watched them walk away hand in hand. We've been friends ever since."

"Earlier, you said you were friends with Santana. Not Brittany?"

"We were friends but not close. We grew a lot closer after they got married and especially after the twins. When we were young, Brittany was super hyper and I had a hard time following her train of thought. Santana was kind of my guide through her world. In high school Britt was..I don't know. It's like she was there but not really. I didn't know how to connect with her or what to talk about. Santana was always easier to read and we had a lot in common.

But, after B became a mom, she settled down and transferred that energy into her kids. She mellowed and was more tethered to reality...although, now I'm finding that she's a lot more tethered that I thought. Anyway, we bonded a lot during my pregnancy and our friendship grew and now we're like family. I'm equally close to both of them but in different ways."

"I was really surprised to see how much Santana changed since high school, but hearing you talk about her, I guess high school was the change and now she's back to normal."

"Yah, I'm glad she let you and Kurt in. I can't wait for everyone of Glee to see this Brittana. If they had been this way in high school, they would've been the most popular girls there. Well, they were already popular but they would've been popular for all the right reasons."

"What about you?" asks Sam.

"What about me?" Quinn scoffs, "I'm the same Lima Loser I was back then - just older."

"That's not true. You know what's weird? We never talked when we dated. I learned more about you today than the entire time I knew you in high school. You're a good person Quinn. You and Santana and Brittany with your trio of kids are hilarious to watch. I'm glad you guys stuck it out. I wish I had friends like that but Finn's a dufus, Kurt is still preoccupied with Blaine and I don't know where Mike is."

"What about Puck? You guys seemed pretty close last night."

"Puck is the guy you go to when you wanna get drunk or go to a strip club. Sorry, no offense."

"None taken. That's exactly who he is."

"I know it isn't my place, but if you aren't happy with Puck, do something about it."

"Marriage is supposed to be forever, isn't it?"

"I think marriage is forever when it's with the right person and marrying someone just because they knocked you up, well...you know."

Quinn looks at her watch, "It's late. I better get to the store. I...I had a really nice time, Sam."

"I did, too. Do you want to have lunch again tomorrow?"

Quinn smiles, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Brittany and Quinn are preparing dinner. Santana is playing outside with the kids.<p>

"How are you feeling?" asks Brittany.

"Pretty good, considering."

"Considering you drank an entire bottle of wine last night?"

"No, actually I meant considering my husband is miles away and probably cheating on me." Quinn adds, "But, yah I do feel gross from all that wine, too. Thanks for taking care of Kelly."

"Sorry and you're welcome," Brittany stops chopping and turns to Quinn, "But, you can't do that again."

"Do what?"

"Drink without telling us; without making arrangements for us to watch Kelly."

Quinn sighs and rolls her eyes, "Yes, mom.'

"I'm serious," Brittany stills Quinn's hand from stirring the stew. "I want you to promise me that you'll talk to one of us next time."

"Talk to you?" Quinn scoffs, "You were a little busy."

"What, sleeping? You could have woken us up," Brittany says. "Next time, wake us up, climb into bed with us, I don't care. Just be safe."

"Not sleeping," Quinn says angrily. "Before that, in the living room. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Interrupt what? We waited up for you. For over an hour. San didn't want to go to bed until she knew you were okay but you never came out," Brittany explains.

"I DID come out," Quinn snaps, "And you were both so concerned about me that she was giving you a lap dance?"

Brittany is confused, "What?"

"I saw her on you," Quinn gyrates her hips, "lap dance!"

"Honey - "

"STOP pacifying me by calling me honey!"

Santana walks in, "What's going on?"

Quinn storms out of the kitchen. Santana goes to follow her but Brittany stops her, "I got this."

Brittany goes into Quinn's room, "Hon...Quinn, she wasn't giving me a lap dance."

"I saw her," Quinn says between her teeth.

"She was massaging me."

"I don't care what you call it!"

"No, Quinn, literally, rubbing my back, shoulders. I was sore! You both got to relax - I massaged you, she got to drink! I NEEDED TO RELAX, TOO!"

Quinn's anger deflates a little, "Oh. Well, what about this morning?"

Brittany doesn't know how to respond to that question. _It's true, we did ignore her this morning. San was in a feisty mood and it turned out to be such an amazing experience - both times. Should I feel guilty for that? If Quinn had been sober, we would've been at IHOP, but since she chose to be immature and drown her problems, I had felt okay about ignoring her. Was that wrong?_

"I'm sorry if you needed us this morning and we were preoccupied. It's sort of a habit that as soon as we're kid free, we revert to horny teenagers, but I swear to you, it doesn't matter what we're doing - if you need us, you can interrupt. We'd rather you interrupt than drink like that."

Quinn nods.

"I need you to promise me that you won't drink without letting us know," says Brittany firmly.

"Okay, I promise," Quinn responds but the answer doesn't quite reach her heart. She wouldn't say it's an empty promise, but something is definitely bothering her. _She's acting like she's better than me._ Even though nothing could be further from the truth, it's how Quinn felt in that moment.

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn are upstairs bathing all three kids. Brittany is downstairs finishing dinner.<p>

"B talked to me about not drinking," says Quinn.

"Oh? You okay with that?"

"I guess. But, she's treating me like a child."

"You scared her, Q." Santana is surprised that she says "her" instead of "us". A memory starts to surface in Santana's mind but it quickly disappears when Quinn cuts in angrily.

"I don't get what the big deal is. I've been drunk before. So have you. So has she."

"Yah but not around the kids," Santana explains. "She's super protective about what we do around them. She's mellowed some, like with the use of Tag, but she's always been adamant that we're never drunk around them. It took some adjusting, trust me, but I'm really glad that she and I are on the same page and since you're part of the family and living here, we need you to be on that page, too."

"But, I wasn't drinking in front of Kelly or the twins," Quinn argues.

"When I went downstairs, you were still conscious but it was hard for me to get you upright by myself. By the time I got B, you were passed out on the table, a wine glass dangling from your hand and the bottle spinning on the floor. You woke up but you were so out of it you almost fell off the table. B carried you to bed."

"I don't even remember that."

"Yah, that's kind of our point. I know having to follow rules is a pain in the ass but it's not so bad. We aren't saying you can never drink. Just tell us first so we know to keep an eye on Kelly. Okay?"

Quinn nods and this time she actually means it.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after the kids are all tucked in bed, the girls are getting ready to watch a movie. Santana is on the couch. Brittany is leaning against one arm of the armchair with her legs hanging over the other side, flipping through channels. Santana sits up and puts her feet up on the coffee table to make room for Quinn who walks in and passes out steaming mugs of hot chocolate then sits at the other end of the couch with her legs tucked under her.<p>

"Do you guys remember the day we met?" asks Quinn.

Santana leans over and taps Brittany's arm, "That was such a neat day, remember? We could see the moon!"

"YES! It was so weird to see the moon during daylight and I kept trying to kick it with my foot."

Santana falls back to the couch and holds a fake camera in front of her, "Your mom was sitting there for over an hour with her camera ready to take a picture." She turns to Quinn, "Britt and I had just learned about perspectives in photography from my dad. B wanted to take a picture that looked like she was kicking the moon like a soccer ball for his birthday."

"We were so close! I bet if Quinn had helped you push me we would've gotten high enough."

"Totally," agrees Santana.

Quinn stares at the two girls. _That's what they were doing? I thought Brittany was so ditzy thinking she could touch the sky! These two constantly surprise me._

Brittany sits between the other girls. "That's the day we became the Mouseketeers." She takes a hand of each in hers and sways side to side, "Now it's time to say goodbye..."

"MUSKETEERS!" they both yell.

Brittany drops their hands and crosses her arms over her chest, "Why do you guys insist on being named after guns? I never understood it. What is so cool about 3 girls with muskets? Mouseketeers is so much better."

"Honey, the Three Musketeers were part of the 17th Century..." Quinn sits forward and begins to explain and Santana just raises an eyebrow at her friend. "What?" Quinn asks. She looks between Santana and Brittany and realizes she's been had. "Oh for heavens sake!" She slumps back onto the couch.

Brittany jumps up, "All for one!"

Santana joins her, "And one for all!"

"You guys suck!" says Quinn pouting.

"Hey, we weren't the Musketeers for long, anyway," Brittany says as she goes over and pops a DVD in. "We had a much better name." Brittany goes over to sit between the girls again and presses play. She and Santana recite:

"Once upon a time there were three little girls who went to the police academy,

and they were each assigned very hazardous duties.

But I took them away from all that and now they work for me.

My name is Charlie."

"The original series was so much better than the movies," says Brittany.

"No way! You cannot beat the sexy of Drew, Cameron and Lucy!" yells Santana.

Brittany jumps up, "You guys, we would totally make _hot_ angels now! Look at us!" She does a high kick then lands in a karate ready stance to emphasize her point.

"Totally!" joins Santana jumping up and flipping her hair exaggeratedly. "Wait a minute! Wait a fricken minute!" Brittany turns to face her but Quinn's eyes remain on the screen. Santana points at Quinn and walks slowly towards her, "You're awfully quiet. Didn't you love Charlie's Angels, too?"

"It was okay," Quinn looks up and Santana.

Brittany stands there confused.

"Just okay?" Santana's eyes narrow.

"Yes, it was o-kay," Quinn replies, "You two were the ones obsessed with that show and drooling over all the beautiful girls."

Santana smirks, "Oh really?"

Brittany is still confused, "What San?"

"Q," Santana says in a sing song voice, "Who is your daughter named after?"

Brittany finally catches on and gasps, bringing one hand to her face and the other points at Quinn.

Quinn turns bright red.

"I KNEW IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you want this story to continue?<strong>

**I've been unmotivated to write. Would love to hear what your thoughts are. Are you enjoying this? Should I deal with Quinn's issues in a chapter or two and then end this? Or do you want this story to continue? Please share your thoughts. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Oh my gosh, I am overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am so touched by the positive comments and encouragement. Here's the next chapter. **

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>Later that same evening, Brittany is spooning Santana in the dark of their bedroom.<p>

"Hon?" Brittany says.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know about Quinn naming Kelly after Kelly?"

Santana turns to face her wife with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Well, first you said that you preferred the series over the movies and I remembered that Quinn did, too. She always acted like she didn't care when we watched it, but her eyes would be glued to the screen, just like tonight. And then, I was thinking about the movie and remember that scene when Dylan goes into that Mexican bar and Kelly appeared with that heavenly lighting around her?"

"Yeah?"

/

_The girls are huddled in the Lopez basement watching Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle on the large screen television. Santana is sitting against the couch with Brittany's head in her lap and she's absentmindedly playing with the silky hair. Quinn is sprawled on the couch. On the screen, Dylan has just taken a seat in the Mexican bar and Kelly Garrett appears shrouded in light. _

_Santana hears Quinn gasp. She looks to her right and sees Quinn's eyes wide and sparkling; and a smile that looks an awful lot like infatuation graces her lips. Santana decides to have a little fun._

_"Oh my god! When did she die?" Santana cries out._

_Quinn's eyes are instantly on her, "What are you talking about? She never died."_

_"Q, she's a real angel now! Didn't you see the halo?" Santana says._

_"What? Where's the remote?" Quinn is clearly panicking as she jumps up to look for the remote which Santana slides under the couch._

_Brittany shifts in Santana's lap, "What's going on?"_

_"B, where's the remote?" Santana asks, "Did you see the halo on Kelly? Were there wings?"_

_"WHAT?" Quinn screams and runs to the DVD player to rewind it manually._

_"No, silly, she's a pigment of Drew's imagination," replies Brittany calmly as she turns into Santana and kisses the exposed abs in front of her._

_"Figment of Dylan's imagination? No, I think she's a real angel," says Santana, a little light headed now that Brittany is lifting her shirt higher to kiss more of her skin._

_Brittany huffs, "Now I'm hungry and want fig newtons."_

_Santana shifts Brittany off of her, "I'll get some." As she climbs the basement stairs she hears Quinn._

_"SANTANA! THERE'S NO HALO!"_

_Santana laughs and wipes a tear from her eye, "That was so much fun."_

/

"That was mean," says Brittany with a laugh. "I didn't even realize she was upset. I was so comfy in your lap."

"Yeah," Santana says and she gives her wife a peck on the lips. "It's funny how we share the same memories but remember different things. Anyway, I know she doesn't have anyone named Kelly in her family and all of a sudden, all the pieces just fell into place and it was so obvious who Kelly was named after."

"You're so smart, San. You should be a detective." Brittany buries her head in her wife's neck and asks, "Who's your favorite angel?"

"I like all of them, you know that."

"No, you have to pick _one_."

"Natalie," Santana says, "She reminds me of you. Goofy one minute and sexy bad-ass the next. Who's your favorite?"

"I like all of them."

"Hey, you have to pick one."

"I can't."

"B?"

"I can't! That's discrimination!"

"How come I had to pick one?"

*shrug*

Santana laughs, "Goodnight."

"Night...Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you tired?"

Santana yawns, "A little."

"Wanna fool around?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Quinn is in her bed and has just finished reading Puck's email again.<p>

TheWife: Are you up?

Puck: yah :)

TheWife: I read your email.

Puck: ok

TheWife: I don't hate you.

Puck: u don't?

TheWife: No, I don't.

Puck: i didn't cheat

TheWife: Okay

Puck: why dont u believe me?

TheWife: How much longer will you be at the training?

Puck: idk. another month? depends how I do on the tests. I failed the last one. :(

TheWife: I'm sorry.

Puck: dumb as bricks, right?

TheWife: NO. Just study hard.

Puck: how's kel?

TheWife: She's good.

TheWife: Santana figured out who she's named after.

Puck: duh, your mom.

TheWife: My mother's name is Judy.

Puck: oh yah. who's she named after?

TheWife: Kelly Garrett of Charlie's Angels.

Puck: cool

TheWife: Yeah.

Puck: i miss you.

TheWife: We'll talk soon, okay?

Puck: ok

TheWife: Good night.

Puck: gn :)

* * *

><p>The next morning, the twins have just finished breakfast and Brittany and Santana are getting them cleaned up.<p>

"What time do you start work?" asks Santana.

"9 and I should finish by 4," says Brittany, "What's your plans today?"

"The twins and I are starting Toddler Sign class at 10:30. I'm gonna see if Q wants to join us. I'm hoping we'll know enough signs to be able to talk with your cousin Deanna at the reunion this summer."

"Awww! Just when I think I can't possibly love you any _more_, you go and do something like this!" Brittany kisses Santana as Quinn walks in.

"Don't you two ever stop?" asks Quinn with irritation.

"Nope," Brittany says as she gives her wife another kiss.

Santana reaches out for Kelly's hand, shakes it back and forth and says with a smirk, "Good morning, angel."

Quinn shakes her head and sighs.

Brittany hands her a cup of coffee, "Yeah, that's pretty much gonna be Kelly's nickname forever. I'm sad. I liked calling her little chickie."

"Honey, you can call her whatever you want," Quinn says with a smile.

Brittany hugs Quinn and kisses Kelly on the forehead, "Good morning, little chickie."

Quinn greets the twins then asks Brittany, "I know Tony is named after Santana's dad. Is Ella named after Cinderella?"

"Cindereeeeelllllla!" Ella and Tony say, mimicking the evil stepsisters from the cartoon. Brittany lifts them out of their boosters and tells them they can watch TV until the adults are done eating.

"Actually, she's named after," Santana sings, "Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ay, ay, ay."

"You named her after the Rihanna song?"

"Sort of," Brittany says.

/

_Brittany and Santana are in Brittany's room stripping off their Glee costumes._

_"Geez Britt, I'm soaked! Even my underwear is wet. I don't understand why we did such an elaborate musical number when we didn't even have an audience and how did they get all that water into the auditorium?"_

_"They did a rain dance," says Brittany as she climbs under the bed covers naked._

_Santana follows her and pulls on Brittany's hips so their fronts are flush._

_"Cold! Your boobs are freezing!" yelps Brittany._

_"Well, warm them up!" Santana whines._

_"I can't. What about Artie?"_

_"Artie? I don't want his gross boy hands near my twins!"_

_"Haha, twins. No, I mean, we can't do stuff. I have a boyfriend now."_

_"Whatever B. But, these twins are awfully close to my heart and if my heart freezes, I'll die." Santana rolls onto her back and places the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically._

_Brittany pouts, "I don't want you to die."_

_"Good because I don't wanna die."_

_Brittany rolls half onto Santana and covers both breasts with her hands, "I want you to live forever, San. So we can have our happily ever after."_

_"Huh?"_

_Brittany's eyes light up and she blurts out, "You know, get married, have babies, cats, live in a house with a white picket fence."_

_Santana is shocked, to say the least. "You...you want all of that...with me?"_

_Brittany realizes that she didn't filter herself and is afraid she will scare Santana off but she won't lie so she nods slightly and whispers out, "Yes."_

_Santana lets out the breath she had been holding. Her heart is thumping in her ears, her head swimming with fear and her eyes fill with tears. She swallows trying to find her voice._

_"Are you mad?" asks Brittany._

_Santana closes her eyes and shakes her head. She curls herself into Brittany and cries, and even though Brittany's heart breaks at the sight of the girl sobbing, her heart also fills with hope. Because, in that moment, she knew Santana wasn't just a lizard. She was certain that even though Santana wasn't ready to admit it, she did want all those things, too. Brittany held on to Santana tighter than she ever had before._

/

"But, isn't that kind of a sad moment?" asks Quinn. "I mean, Santana didn't say she wanted those things, too."

"No, I didn't then," explains Santana, "But I did eventually confirm that she was right. That day, all those feelings I had tried so hard to ignore and conceal, she said them out loud and, once I heard them, I realized how badly I wanted them, too. It was the beginning of bringing those feelings to the surface. So, it was a really important day for us."

Brittany climbs into Santana's lap and hugs her wife tight, "A very special day."

Quinn looks on in awe and...jealousy? _How did these two get so lucky? Even with all the crap they had to go through with sexual identity issues and family acceptance, they still got to be with their soul mate._

* * *

><p>Santana is driving everyone - minus Brittany - to the class.<p>

Quinn asks, "Why are you taking a sign class?"

Santana responds, "Remember, Britt's deaf cousin Deanna?"

"No"

"Yes you do. We used to play house with her when she came to visit B during the summer."

"The one who always wanted to be the dog?"

"I don't think she _wanted_ to be the dog. We just didn't know how to communicate with her and dogs don't talk."

"Ohhhhh, I can't believe I didn't realize she was deaf. I just assumed she was really shy."

"We were kids. Kids are self-centered. Anyway, this summer the Pierce reunion is going to be the first time she meets the twins so I thought it'd be nice if we could sign with her."

Quinn turns to her friend, "You are so damn amazing Santana Lopez."

"Lopez-Pierce," Santana says with a wink. "After class I was thinking we could take the munchkins to the park."

"Yay! Park!" yell the twins.

"I'm always surprised at how they're paying attention when we talk around them," says Santana. "Class first, then lunch, then the park, okay?"

"Can we eat clouds?" asks Tony.

"If the vendor - the man who sells the candy - is there, sure you can have cotton candy."

"YAY!"

"Actually, I have lunch plans with Sam," says Quinn cautiously.

"You do? That's great, Q. Glad you guys are catching up." Santana eyes her friend and asks, "That's all you're doing, right?"

"Of course."

"I'm just saying, I know you aren't happy with Puck right now."

"I'm not going to do anything I'll regret."

"Okay...Q, you know I'm here when you're ready to talk, right?"

"Yes, I'm just...I'm not ready, yet."

Santana nods, reaches over the center console, and holds Quinn's hand. "When you're ready."

* * *

><p>After the class, Santana drops Quinn and Kelly to a diner and Sam agrees to give them a ride home. She takes the twins to a nearby burger place.<p>

"Did you like learning sign language?" asks Santana.

"Yes," says Tony.

Ella smiles and shakes her fist up and down, already using what she learned.

They go through the animal signs as they wait for their lunch. Santana is beaming with pride at how much the two have already retained. She takes videos with her phone and sends them to everyone she knows.

* * *

><p>"You guys took the kids to sign class?" asks Sam.<p>

"Yeah, isn't that crazy? Santana is always full of surprises."

In response, Sam signs to her.

"You sign?" asks Quinn incredulously. "What did you say?"

Sam laughs, "I'm very rusty but I think I said I have a good friend who is deaf."

"You are full of surprises, too." Quinn is shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe we know so little about each other."

"That's okay. It's more fun this way." Sam leans forward conspiratorially, "Now we get to tell each other our secrets."

"Speaking of secrets, Santana figured out why I named my daughter Kelly. And, when I told Puck, he said he thought she was named after my mother."

"Isn't your mom's name Judy?"

"See, even you know that!"

Sam laughs, "So, who is she named after?"

"Kelly Garrett"

"Nice. She was my second favorite Angel. My first was Jill. I'm partial to blondes."

Quinn is relieved that Sam doesn't tease her about naming her daughter after a TV character. His next question however, completely takes her by surprise.

"Did you like her because she reminded you of Santana?"

"What?"

"You know - sexy, dark hair, killer smile, intelligent."

"Sam," Quinn is surprised at his description of her best friend.

"How long have you had a crush on Santana?" he asks simply.

"I do not have a crush on her."

"I think you do."

"No, I don't."

"Well, we've only met for lunch twice and both times Santana has been a huge part of our conversation. And, when you talk about her, your eyes light up and you smile like a goober. So, I think you feel _something_."

_Do I have a crush on Santana? No way. That's impossible._ Quinn starts biting her thumbnail. _I have been really jealous lately. Is this why?_

"Look, it's okay if you do," Sam continues, "She's hot and she's a good friend to you. I'm not judging."

"I...I don't think I do..." Quinn's voice trails off.

"Do you think that's why you and Puck are having problems?"

"No, we had problems from the very beginning," she says.

"Were you and Santana ever...?"

Quinn nods, "We slept together in high school. Once."

"She cheated on Brittany?"

"No. They weren't together. Santana had finally told Brittany that she loved her and wanted to be with her but Britt didn't want to hurt Artie and Santana fell apart. She came over and comforting her just sort of led to a different kind of comfort."

"Makes sense. And now?"

"Now? Nothing! Nothing ever happened between us again. She's always belonged to Brittany."

"Is living with them awkward?"

"No. That's old news," Quinn explains. "We put that behind us before they even got together. And, I've only been there a few days. But, lately, I...I have been really jealous of Britt. Santana is an incredible woman. You know, she bought Kelly a crib and put it together? She's an amazing mom and an unbelievable partner. After all this time, she still loves and adores B so much..I guess, I do have a crush on her, huh?"

"All those things you just said, do you want that _with_ Santana?"

Quinn searches her feelings. She replays memories of their childhood, sleepovers, cheer camp, high school; thousands of interactions between the two of them including their intimate night and finds herself confused by her answer, "No, I don't."

"I'll tell you one of my secrets. You know, when I was younger, I had a crush on my 80 year old Sunday school teacher. I was so embarrassed but I told my dad. He said that sometimes we admire someone so much that we don't know how to process it. It comes across as a crush but when we really start to analyze it, we realize it isn't sexual at all. It's more of a deep admiration with respect and trust."

Quinn searches her heart and mind. She slowly nods and smiles, "That makes sense."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I don't think you're jealous of Brittany and I don't think you want Santana. I think you're jealous of what they have _together_ and you want that kind of relationship. A healthy relationship that is based on mutual respect, communication, trust, partnership and honesty."

Quinn's eyes brighten as though a fog has been lifted. She laughs and says, "You're right." Quinn looks at Sam and takes his hand in hers, "You're an amazing man, Sam. I've never felt so comfortable talking to someone about my insecurities and inadequacies. I don't know how you do it. But thank you for not judging me. You're very special. I kind of wish - "

"Hey," he says imitating Humphrey Bogart, "This is the beginning of a beautiful _friendship_."

Quinn understands exactly what he is saying - They will never be more than just friends. And, for that, she likes him even more.


	19. Chapter 19 Edited

Title: We're Just Getting Started

By: lizbean

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but I wish I did.

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Zanyalf who requested more interactions with the kids. :)**

Chapter 19 (Edited)

* * *

><p>Sam is driving Quinn home but they spot Santana's van at a nearby park and pull over. They say their goodbyes and Quinn uses her spare key to throw the car seat into the van and then goes off in search of Santana and the twins. A few minutes later, she spots them. The twins are standing facing their mother approximately 8 feet in front of her. Santana waves her arms and the kids both bring their right arm to their nose and hang them down like a trunk. Tony lifts his high into the air and trumpets. Ella gets behind Tony and grabs onto his shirt forming a very short parade of marching elephants.<p>

Quinn pulls her phone out and takes some video and pictures and sends it to Brittany.

QPDoll: B, you are going to love this! (Video attached)

BFF: OMG! They are sooooo cute!

BFF: Wish I wasn't working. :o(

QPDoll: Don't worry, they'll be so excited to show you when you get home.

BFF: Yay! :o)

BFF: TTFN

QPDoll: Ta-Ta-For-Now :)

Quinn gets closer to the group and the kids run over to her. "Aunty!"

"I saw you guys being elephants. You were so good!"

Ella tugs on the bottom of Quinn's shirt. "Did you see Mami signing?"

"I did. I took some video and sent it to your Mama," she says with a smile. "Can I play, too?"

"YES!"

Ella pulls Santana away from Quinn, "Mami you be the animals, too." Tony agrees with a "Yay!"

Quinn eagerly takes on her role as the signer and leads them in play for a good 15 minutes. She even moves Kelly's hand to do the sign for lion and everyone laughs as they roar and stomp around.

"Mami, the van door! Can we get cloud candy? Please?" Tony is jumping up and down pointing at a vendor cart.

Santana beams proudly at his attempt to use the new word, "Yes, I see the cotton candy VENdor, too. On your marks..."

All three Lopez-Pierces immediately line up like they are at the starting line of a race - hands on the ground, butts high in the air. They all look at Quinn expectantly.

"Ready...set...GO!" Quinn holds her hand out then drops it when she says go and all three take off.

Santana turns around and backpedals, "Meet you there, slow poke," then spins around to catch up with the twins.

Quinn smiles feeling lighter than she has in days. She pulls out her phone and texts Sam.

Quinn: Thank you for helping me to identify my feelings. I feel soooo much better. :)

She does a quick google search and adds,

Quinn: Oe irayo si ngaru _(I give thanks to you)_

Sam: Kea tìkin. Hayalo oeta _(No need to thank me. You would do the same for me.)_

Another quick search and she responds,

Quinn: Yes, I would.

Sam: I'm glad you feel better. Lunch tomorrow?

Quinn: Sure

Sam: How about I take you all to Chuck E Cheese?

Quinn: I'll ask S. :)

Sam: ok ttyl

Quinn: :)

* * *

><p>The gang go to the mall to run a few errands and end up in Borders. Quinn watches as Santana and the kids look through calendars for the new year. Tony wants Toy Story, Ella wants Dora and Santana is eyeing a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit calendar. Santana picks up something wooden with small magnets and a huge smile spreads across her lips. Quinn is surprised to see it's a Responsibility Chart with magnets that say things like - Get ready for bed, Share, Say Please and Thank You.<p>

Quinn laughs at her friend and gives her a side hug, "That's **so** you."

Santana smirks, "Don't laugh, Q. I'm buying this for you. Getting you to share the bacon is like prying a zebra carcass from a starving lion."

Quinn slaps her friends arm and opens her mouth to respond but Santana gets distracted by the smell of coffee. Quinn watches Santana walk away with the twins and is grateful for how easy and carefree the day has been. She hasn't felt any of the confusing sexual tension she had been feeling around her best-friend. She decides to buy something for Sam to thank him for helping her to think clearly again. She grabs an Avatar calendar and when Santana comes back, Quinn asks, "I wanna get Sam something. What do you think of this?"

"You don't think he already has one?"

"Oh, maybe," Quinn replaces the calendar. They browse a little longer and Quinn holds up a book, "What about this?"

"The Navi Language Dictionary? What's the gift for? Is his birthday coming up?"

"No, I wanted to get him something to say thanks for...some advice he gave me," Quinn explains.

Santana assumes Quinn means she talked to Sam about Puck and she's crushed with disappointment and hurt. "Oh, okay." Still, Santana guesses it's good that Quinn talked to someone so she tries to be supportive of her friend's desire to give Sam a gift. "What does he like besides Avatar?"

"I don't know."

"You've been talking to him for days," Santana says with a hint of jealousy. "What did you learn about him?"

"Ummm, well...OH, he had a crush on his Sunday school teacher."

Santana laughs, "That hardly qualifies as an interest for a gift unless you wanna get him a _special_ DVD like _The Sound of Music - Maria **Does** the Von Trapps_."

"Ewww," says Quinn shaking her head.

"Well...think."

"I don't know! We kind of spent most of the time talking about me."

Santana drops her head to her shoulder and snores.

"Shut up."

"Guess you need a generic gift or just treat him to lunch next time."

"Oh," Quinn snaps her fingers, "He wants to take us all to lunch at Chuck E Cheese tomorrow."

"Aw, sounds like fun but Britt loves that place and she works tomorrow," Santana pouts. "I don't want to go without her."

Quinn rolls her eyes and makes the sound of a whip cracking.

Santana crosses her arms, "I'm not whipped."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not," Santana argues. "That place makes her happy, okay? Didn't you do stuff for Puck just to see his goofy smile?"

"Of course. He got his monthly..." Quinn looks over at the twins and mouths, "blow job."

Santana scowls at Quinn for putting that disgusting image in her mind. "A-ny-wayyyy, I meant the stuff you do just because you know it makes him happy like buying his favorite beer even though it costs a little more or letting him drag you to a classic car show."

Quinn's brows furrow in confusion, "He likes classic cars?"

"Seriously? You've been together for what...two years?"

Quinn scoffs, "It never came up."

"Do you at least know his favorite beer?"

Quinn responds confidently, "Budweiser in cans."

"Michelob," Santana shakes her head.

"No, he buys cases of Bud all the time."

"He buys it because it's cheap, but he prefers Michelob Ultra in bottles."

"How do **you** know that?"

"How do you **not** know that?"

Before Quinn can respond their bickering is interrupted by Ella, "Mami, let's go to the tree."

Santana agrees, "That's an excellent idea!"

Santana and the twins head off to the children's section and Quinn continues browsing. _What makes Puck happy? Beer, sex, video games, a big screen TV and football._ Quinn sighs. _Wait,_ _I'm here to get a gift for Sam. What would Sam like? _She goes through several sections and is disappointed when nothing jumps out as something Sam would want.

* * *

><p>"I'm hoooome!" Brittany hangs her bag and shucks off her coat.<p>

"MAMA IS HOME! MAMA IS HOME!" yell the twins as they run to Brittany.

"Whoa, you two are full of energy today!" Brittany says, hugging and kissing her children.

"Mama, we learned animal signs and we have to show you." Ella takes her mother's hand and drags her to the living room.

Santana walks in and watches as the twins try to teach Brittany the signs and act like the animals at the same time. Brittany is trying to keep up but it's all happening too quickly. Santana sees the frustration and disappointment written across her wife's face. She goes over, kisses the blonde and whispers, "How about you get them bathed and we can teach you the signs at dinner? Then we can all play the game we made up."

Brittany smiles with relief and nods. "Let's go take a bath munchkins. Dinner's almost ready."

* * *

><p>Everyone is gathered around the dinner table listening to the kids happily share about their day.<p>

"And then we got cotton candy," says Tony through a mouthful of mashed potato.

"And Mami read to us under the giant tree," finishes Ella.

Quinn says, "Oh, speaking of Borders, I got you something Britt." She hands Brittany a small bag.

Brittany thanks her and opens it, "Ahhhhhhhh! I love it!" She hugs Quinn, "You're so sweet."

"What is it Mama?" asks Tony.

"It's a children's sign language dictionary!" Brittany says excitedly.

Santana beams at her friend, "That's awesome, Q."

Quinn smiles proudly. At least she knows _someone_ well enough to buy them the perfect gift.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone moves to the living room. Quinn has a headache and goes to bed early. Santana and the twins teach Brittany the animal signs. When they are all ready, Santana decides to throw in one extra step.<p>

"Okay, there's four of us. I have an idea for a new game. I'm going to say an animal name in English. Then, I'll point to one of you and ask you to either do the sign, act like the animal, or say it in Spanish." Everyone loves the idea and they play until it's time for the twins to go to bed.

* * *

><p>After putting the kids to bed, the women head to their room to take a bath.<p>

"I wish we could afford one of those double bathtubs," Santana says as she tries to relax with the spigot in her back.

"One day," Brittany replies. "You guys had a fun day today, huh?"

"Yeah but I didn't get any work done. We were out all day."

"How's Quinn doing?"

"You know, I can honestly say I don't know, but I think Sam does." Santana starts soaping up and Brittany frowns. Bathing together has always been a very special time for the two. While showers usually led to sex, baths held hours of intimate conversations, but tonight, it seems, Santana is cutting their bath short.

Brittany decides to try anyway, "What do you mean Sam knows?"

"Quinn insisted on buying him a gift today to thank him for some advice he gave her." Santana starts rinsing off, her voice rising, "I don't get it, Britt. I'm following the plan. I'm giving her space. I've even told her flat out that I'm here for her when she's ready." Santana steps out of the tub and grabs a towel.

"And?"

Santana snaps, "SHE'S NOT TALKING TO ME."

Brittany watches the storm pass across her wife's dark eyes, "You're upset with me?"

"I don't know."

"You're yelling at me."

Santana wraps a towel around herself but says nothing.

"Well?"

"YES, okay? Yes I am upset with you."

"Why?"

"Why? **You** said don't worry, don't confront her and give her space. Well I gave her so much space that she went to Sam! She's been here for days and I still have absolutely no fucking idea what happened with Puck!"

Brittany is shocked into silence.

Santana stomps out, slamming the door behind her.

Brittany lets out a heavy sigh. She leans back and tries to relax. "I thought she said Quinn's problems weren't going to bring her down anymore?" Brittany slaps the water and watches the waves ripple across the tub, hit the other side and come back. "Maybe by the time I go out there she'll be doing pushups or have gone for a run. She'll get that anger out and...this is such a mess!" Brittany slams her hand down and the water sloshes over the side of the tub. "Please, please don't shut me out." Brittany presses the heels of her palms to her eyes as she tries to prevent frustrated tears from falling.

Santana is at her dresser with pajamas in one hand and sweat pants in the other. She glances at the closed bathroom door._ Why did she tell me I couldn't talk to Quinn in the first place? It's not her decision! Why was it so wrong for me to want to help my friend? _Santana replays the conversation they had a couple nights ago.

/

_"Honey," Brittany says reassuringly, "I'm not saying you're wrong. I like that you care so much and want to solve her problems. But I **don't like how it affects your mood**. You are taking on her problems, looking for answers or trying to protect her but **getting snappy with me. That's not fair."**_

_/_

"Shit I did it again." Santana glares at her reflection in the vanity mirror, "You're an asshole, you know that?" She drops the clothes and leans against the dresser. "Now what do I do?" Santana takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, resigning herself to what she knows needs to be done. "Shit." She opens the bathroom door and Brittany is in the tub with her hands pressed to her eyes. Santana swallows her guilt and steps back into the tub startling Brittany. Santana says quietly, "I forgot to wash my hair."

The blonde slides back until she hits the cold porcelain and stares at Santana who is biting her lower lip. She reaches down and picks up the shampoo, handing it to the contrite woman. Santana wets her hair and begins washing it.

"I'm glad you came back," Brittany says.

"I'm sorry I got mad and walked out."

Brittany nods. "I'm **trying** to understand, San. I really am, but **I don't like this**."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Brittany shakes her head, "You don't have to sit back and wait for her to come to you just because I suggested it."

"But...I agreed not to talk to her."

"Honey, I never said you _couldn't_ talk to her. I said I didn't think she was _ready_ to talk and yeah, you agreed at the time, but if it's making you this anxious and miserable then just tell me it isn't working for you and **go talk to her**."

"Really?"

"Of course. The only reason I got upset in the first place was because you were putting her problems above everything else. As long as you aren't pushing me away or ignoring me, you can deal with her however you want, but I just don't understand why this thing is bothering you so much. You keep letting it drag you down."

Santana's head drops. "I don't know. I just...I feel like I have to **do something**."

"But, why? She's my friend, too but I'm not obsessing over her and Puck. Why do you feel like you have to be her savior?"

Santana bristles and her defenses immediately go up but when her eyes connect with Brittany she sees the hurt and the concern and knows she owes her wife an explanation. She searches her feelings and replays the events of the weekend. She remembers Sunday morning and how Quinn had looked pale and pained. It hit her then that something was very wrong but that hadn't been what made her feel an overpowering need to protect Quinn. It wasn't until...

"You know that night that I stayed with Quinn? When she was crying?"

Brittany nods.

"I freaked out and I asked her to let me get you. I was weak and pathetic and scared. I don't even know what I was scared of. She was hysterical and clutching at me and when I felt her tears falling on me I screamed inside. I wanted to push her off and run away. I was so uncomfortable." Santana tears. "I tried really hard to be strong for her but...it broke my heart to see her like that. I felt so** helpless**." Tears falls from Santana's eyes and she lets herself cry.

"I'm sorry. I should've realized how much that night affected you." Brittany hugs her wife. "I knew you had gone out of your comfort zone but I didn't think -"

"I don't ever want to see her like that again, Britt. I can't." Santana looks deep into her wife's eyes, "Do you understand? I **need** to **do** something."

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour later, they finish their bath and dry off. Santana watches her wife at the dresser, pulling out underwear and pajamas. She's exhausted from crying but is suddenly filled with an undeniable need to reconnect with her wife. She walks over and hugs her wife from behind, then turns her slowly. When their eyes meet, Santana silently expresses her need and Brittany nods with an equal desire to put everything behind them.<p>

Santana smiles in relief and pushes Brittany against the dresser with a kiss. Their kiss continues languid and slow, apologies are said and I love yous exchanged. Santana kisses down her wife's neck and winces when Brittany's scratches down her back indicating her desire to pick up the pace. Santana licks down to Brittany's breast and roughly sucks at the erect nipple, rolling it firmly against her tongue. Brittany moans her appreciation and arches into the touch.

Santana taps Brittany's hips and the blonde lifts herself onto the edge of the dresser and spreads her legs. Santana leans forward but their centers slide against each other unable to achieve friction.

Brittany groans in frustration and pushes Santana down to the carpeted floor. She grabs a towel and wipes between their legs, removing the slickness that is preventing them from connecting properly. Brittany lifts one of her legs and slides herself into position bringing their throbbing cores into contact. Electricity shoots through them and Santana's head and chest jolts upward while her hips separate from her wife with a slick pop. Brittany pushes her chest back to the floor, resting her hand on a breast for leverage. Santana's breath hitches with anticipation as she watches her wife again lower herself flush against her. The smell of their arousal mixing hits Santana and her head swims with desire.

Santana's hips buck, her hand flies to her own breast squeezing and tweaking her nipple. She bucks again, the tiny bundle of nerves searching for its partner. Brittany grinds down. They thrash and press against each other. Santana sits up and wraps her arms tight around Brittany, their slick bodies slide against each other, sensitive nipples brush as currents of pleasure hum through their bodies. The hold each other through the aftershocks and collapse to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :) <strong>


	20. Chapter 20 Edited

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana wakes to a severe throbbing in her head as though someone shoved a knife between her eyes and is twisting it maliciously. She tries to sit up but finds she is still tangled with Brittany.<p>

"Britt," Santana shakes her wife.

"Hmmm?"

Santana mumbles, "I don't feel well."

Brittany's hand immediately reaches out in search of her wife's head. "You're hot. Migraine?"

"Yah."

Brittany untangles herself from Santana stumbles around. She throws on a t-shirt and shorts then helps Santana off the floor, dresses her and lays her in bed. Brittany leaves and returns quickly with a cup of gatorade. "How bad is it? Do you want Imitrix or Vicodin?"

Santana makes a noise and Brittany runs to the bathroom and grabs the trash can. She rushes back and holds it up to Santana who immediately throws up.

"Awww baby, you can't take any pills if you're already throwing up."

Santana moans her agreement. Brittany gets a cool washcloth and wipes Santana's face, neck and arms. "Do you want me to rub anything?"

"nnnnno" Santana whimpers.

"Too sore, huh?"

"mmhmmm"

"Okay."

Ella comes to their room. "Mama, I'm hungry."

"Okay baby, one minute. Mami isn't feeling well."

Tony runs in and jumps on the bed. Santana screeches, rolls over and throws up into the trashcan.

"Ewwww," Tony says as Brittany picks him up off the bed.

"Honey, Mami isn't feeling well. What can we do to help her?"

"I know." Ella runs into the bathroom.

When she returns with Kleenex, Santana manages a small smile and lets Ella wipe her mouth, albeit a little roughly. Tony squirms out of his mama's arms and goes for the Gatorade.

"Hold on." Brittany explains, "Mami might not be able to sit up and drink, yet."

"I have a idea!" Tony runs out of the room and can be heard on the stairs, in the kitchen, dragging a chair, opening and slamming a drawer, then back on the stairs. "Look." He holds up a curly straw and drops it into the cup.

Santana smiles gratefully and does her best to sip enough of the gatorade so the kids can see the liquid passing all the way through the many twists of the straw, 'Thnk yu."

"You're welcome." Then they turn to Brittany and say, "We helped."

Brittany beams at her children, "Yes, you did. Can you please help me turn off the lights, too?"

The twins go around the room turning off lamps and the bathroom light. Brittany closes the curtains. "Thank you my little helpers. Let's leave Mami alone so she can rest and we'll go down and make breakfast." All three walk out but Brittany returns with the baby monitor from the kids' room. She places it next to the bed and picks up the receiver. "You rest. Moan if you need anything," Brittany says with a giggle. "I'll call my assistant and let her know she needs to cover the classes so don't worry about getting up any time soon."

Santana grunts out a response.

"I'll be back to check on you and bring you some crackers." Brittany heads downstairs and hears a raucous from the kitchen.

Quinn yells, "No no no, wait!"

When she enters the kitchen it is a mess. Quinn is at the sink, washing the bottom of her dress. Tony is running around the kitchen clutching an egg in each hand, "Mama said we can help!" A bowl has tipped over on the table and Ella is playing with the raw egg like finger paint.

"FREEZE!"

Both children stop and look up at their Mama.

"Tony, put the eggs back in the carton. Quinn, move over." Brittany picks up Ella and washes her hands in the sink. Tony puts the eggs back and sits at the clean end of the table. After washing her hands, Ella goes over and joins Tony. Brittany says, "Thank you for sitting there quietly. Eggs are not for playing. I'm going to help Aunty with breakfast. You two can try helping again when I make lunch. Okay?"

"Okay," they say.

Brittany kisses them both on the head, "Love you. Go play with your toys."

The twins run out, "Love you, too."

Quinn watches the whole scene, mouth agape.

"You okay, Quinnie?" asks Brittany as she wipes up the mess.

Quinn shakes her head in disbelief. "Santana did the clapping thing on Sunday. Is that hers and yours is freeze?"

"No, we try to match the situation. The clapping wouldn't have worked today because Tony was holding eggs and Ella's hands were already dirty. I made that mistake before when they were playing with whipped cream."

"What about the racing thing?"

"What racing thing?"

"Yesterday, Santana said 'on your marks' and they got down like they were at a starting line."

"Oh, Santana made that up to help get them settled and focus on leaving one place to go to another."

"She did?"

Brittany nods proudly, "She's very creative."

"I don't understand. It's like all of a sudden you two are child whisperers."

"Haha, no. Remember how wild and rambunctious they were?"

"Yes, yes I do," Quinn nods emphatically.

"Personally, I didn't think anything was wrong, maybe because I'm just as hyper as they are but San was **not** happy about it so she read a bunch of books on parenting."

"You didn't read them?"

Brittany shakes her head. "She shared the highlights with me. She's more interested in reading about parenting and I read about relationship stuff."

"Why do you need to read about relationships. She's already whipped."

"No she's not. I tease her about that but she really isn't and I wouldn't want her to be."

"You forget I've known you both for years and she's always done whatever you wanted to do."

"I was her only friend until you came along so of course she did stuff I wanted. She didn't know any better." Brittany starts cooking french toast. "You missed middle school when she wanted to be pretty and popular and I still wanted to play chase. We fought all the time.

In high school, she was _kind of_ whipped but only because I realized I could wind her up sexually to get what I wanted," she laughs. "But still, she refused to come out until our Senior year so I definitely didn't have her wrapped around my little finger.

When we finally got to be a real couple and especially after we got married, she started to call me on my behavior."

"_Your_ behavior?" Quinn goes to the fridge for the bacon.

Brittany starts plating the french toast, "Yah, she hated it when I pouted to get my way. She said it was manipulative and unfair, so I had to stop and now I only do it as a joke. Anyway, I like reading about how we can improve our communication and learning to compromise.

She likes reading about how we can be better parents and once she started learning about parenting it's like it unlocked this hidden talent and we found out she's amazing at it! That's why she ended up staying home with them and I went back to work."

Quinn hands Brittany the bacon, "I always thought you went back to work because your parents bought you the studio."

"No, we talked...well...argued for weeks about what was best financially, best for us, best for the kids." Brittany holds up her spatula reminiscing, "I was great when they were infants. I was so comfortable nursing and taking care of them and I could identify every single one of their cries.

But, when they got older, they needed discipline and routines and you know me. San would come home and the twins would be fussy because they hadn't napped and there would be toys and art projects all over the place."

Quinn jokes, "But they had fun."

"Well, yah but it wasn't the best situation for them or for me. I need structure too and I really missed dancing. Once we realized that Santana could provide what they needed better than I could, she took over and I went back to work."

"How come I don't know this stuff? We've been best friends for forever but I feel like ever since I moved in I've learned so much more about you two."

"i don't know but now that you're here we can all learn more about each other."

Santana moans through the baby monitor, "Beeeeeeee."

Brittany hands Quinn the spatula, "I better go check on her. Can you finish breakfast?" Brittany grabs the gatorade and crackers and heads upstairs.

"Sure," Quinn says. _They are so mature. How come I didn't grow up like they did?_

* * *

><p>"Hey baby, how you feeling?"<p>

"Ineedmoregatoradeplease."

"Lucky I brought some then," Brittany says as she refills the cup. "Do you want to sit up?"

"Mm-hmm, i'mreadyforvicodin."

Brittany helps Santana up, puts two pills in her mouth and brings the straw to her lips. "You need to eat some crackers with these pills, okay?"

Santana nods.

Brittany sees the green light on the baby monitor and turns it off. She sits on the edge of the bed and feeds her wife crackers and gatorade, and spends the next 20 minutes filling Santana in on her morning.

"You are an excellent mom," says Santana, already feeling better.

"I learned from the best." Brittany kisses her wife's forehead, "Feeling better?"

"Yah the vicodin took the edge off but now I'm tired again."

"Hey, we should've tried 'the cure this morning," says Brittany with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Santana laughs, "That was a fluke and my head exploded after, remember?"

"It wasn't a fluke. I googled it and a lot of people said moving the blood away from your head takes the edge off better than medication. You just can't have an orgasm cuz that'll make your head hurt again."

"Maybe later."

"Do you wanna come downstairs. They should be almost done with breakfast. We can watch a movie with the kids now instead of tonight."

"Okay. Make sure they do their workbooks. I'll come down after I shower and brush my teeth."

* * *

><p>Santana is stretched out on the couch, her arm slung over her eyes to block out the bright light. Quinn is on the floor playing peek a boo with Kelly. Brittany is sitting at the coffee table with the twins doing their workbooks.<p>

Brittany asks, "What color is this, Tony?"

"Green."

Brittany turns to move on to Ella but Santana softly adds, "Antonio? Can you show Mama 3 other green things in this living room?"

Tony jumps up and runs around and points at the Shrek DVD, a green crayon and Ella's shirt. He goes back to the table and Brittany gives him a high five.

Brittany turns to Ella, "What shape is this?"

"Square."

This time, Brittany follows Santana's lead and asks, "Can you find 3 squares in the living room?"

Ella jumps up and points to a Duplo piece, a picture frame and a window on her doll house. She gets a high five, too.

Brittany challenges her twins, "Okay, now the last question. Can you work together to find a green square?" Santana's eye sparkle with pride when she smiles at her wife.

After a few minutes, they come back holding a green block.

"Excellent!" She grabs the twins in a hug and wrestles them to the ground. They squeal with laughter.

Santana scolds, "Britt."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about Mami's headache. Let's clean up and then we can all watch a nice quiet movie."

"YAY!" yell the twins. Santana cringes with pain but remains silent. The kids clean up then tell their Mami, "We cleaned up. Can we watch Peter Pan?"

Santana smiles and quietly says, "Es fantástico. Trabajo bueno." _(That's fantastic. Good job.) _"Yes, we can watch Peter Pan."

The kids settle on a blanket on the floor. Quinn sits in the armchair. Brittany pops in the DVD then goes to the couch, gingerly lifts Santana's head and lays it in her lap.

Quinn receives a text from Sam.

Sam: Good morning. =)

Sam: Are we on for CEC?

Quinn: I forgot to check. I'll ask now.

Quinn turns to her friends, "Do either of you have your phone on you?"

Brittany reaches into her pocket, "I do."

Quinn sends her a text because she she doesn't want the kids to overhear and get their hopes up if they aren't going to Chuck E. Cheese.

QPDoll: Sam wants to take all of us to Chuck E. Cheese.

Brittany reads it then shows it to Santana who then communicates with Brittany through facial expressions. Brittany nods and texts Quinn.

BFF: She's too sore but she said we can go.

QPDoll: Are you sure? She refused to go without you when I asked yesterday. You sure you can go without her?"

Brittany's eyes double check with her wife. Santana smiles then scrunches her nose and frowns. Brittany nods.

BFF: She wants us to go so she can have peace and quiet.

QPDoll: I'll tell Sam we're going. We'll meet him there?

Brittany reads the text then nods and Quinn sends a text to Sam.

Quinn: S has a migraine but B is off today. We'll meet you there. What time?

Sam: In an hour?

Quinn types to Brittany.

QPDoll: Can we meet him there in an hour?

QPDoll: Means we would have to start getting ready now.

BFF: Yah, I'll tell the twins we'll watch this later.

Brittany presses stop on the remote and cups her hands like a megaphone, "May I have your attention please?"

Both twins look at her expectantly.

"Uncle Sam has invited us on a surprise outing so I need you to brush your teeth and change your clothes."

"Where are we going?" Tony asks.

"I'll tell you when you are dressed and ready to go."

Both kids jump up and run upstairs. Brittany leans down and kisses her wife. "Do you wanna lay here or in bed?"

"Bed," Santana sits up. "Could you -"

Brittany finishes the request, "Get you an ice cold glass of coke?"

Santana smiles.

"I'll bring it up."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Brittany, Quinn and the kids are driving to meet Sam.<p>

Brittany asks, "Why did Sam want to go to Chuck E. Cheese? Kelly's too young."

"I don't know. He asked if I wanted to go to lunch again and when I said yes he offered to take all of us there."

"Again? How many lunches have you guys had?"

"This is our third this week."

"You've seen him everyday since Sunday?"

"Yes."

Brittany isn't sure what to say to that. Should Quinn be spending so much time with someone who isn't her husband? Especially since she and Puck are struggling and she and Sam used to date.

Quinn adds, "Nothing is going on."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"O-kay."

"That's it?"

"Do you want me to tell you that this is not a good idea?"

"No"

"Then," Brittany shrugs, "Okay."

"Okay." Quinn remains silent for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>Sam hands the twins a cup of ride tokens and the two thank him. Brittany takes them on a couple rides but then the twins see the giant "sky tubes" that run against the entire ceiling and end in a slide to a ball pit. Quinn is hysterical when she sees Brittany crawling through with them and takes some video.<p>

Quinn asks Sam, "How's the renovations coming along?"

Sam replies, "Good, we're almost done. I thought there would be more but when I asked Finn if he still wanted to extend the garage he said Puck changed his mind. Did you know they wanted to go into business together?"

"What?"

"Apparently there's a huge classic car market here and there's a need for a garage that can specialize in that kind of repair and maintenance. Finn said he was shocked that Puck is learning to be a pilot when his passion is cars. He's never talked to you about it?"

"No, never. He mentioned hanging out with Finn at the garage but nothing about opening a business together. I'm sure it was just a pipe dream."

"I don't think so. Finn said he's an excellent mechanic and can fix anything."

Brittany and the twins join them and clap as the lights dim for the afternoon show.

"I can't believe this," says Quinn.

"You can't believe what?" asks Brittany.

"Sam said Finn and Puck wanted to go into business together fixing classic cars and that Puck is an excellent mechanic who can fix anything."

Brittany nods. "He fixed our van."

"When?"

"I don't know, a year ago? Santana said something was wrong with the...something, and he fixed it. He fixed our AC and washing machine, too."

"Puck doesn't do anything around our house except watch football and drink."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Santana wakes from her nap feeling better but groggy. She brushes her teeth and makes her way downstairs. Quinn and Brittany are on the couch.<p>

"Hi, where's the kids?" Santana asks.

"In bed. It's almost 10:30," explains Brittany.

"Oh gosh, I slept all day?"

Brittany nods.

"Do you feel better?" asks Quinn.

"It still hurts a little but it's much better."

"Are you hungry?" Brittany asks. "I can heat up the leftover meatloaf."

"Yes please."

Santana takes Brittany's seat on the couch and faces Quinn, "How was Chuck E. Cheese?"

"It was noisy, crowded and I never want to go back," Quinn says seriously. "B and the twins had fun."

"That's good." Santana asks, "How's Sam?"

"He's fine." Quinn doesn't know how to segue into the next question so she just asks, "Britt said that Puck fixed your van?"

Santana nods, "Awhile ago. Why?"

"I just found out today."

Brittany walks in with a plate of food and three cups of water.

"Thanks babe." To Quinn Santana says, "What do you mean you just found out today?"

"I didn't know he could fix stuff."

Brittany asks, "How come you don't know that?"

Quinn shrugs, "I don't know. In two days, I learned he likes classic cars, his favorite beer is Michelob, he can fix cars, ACs and washing machines, and that he wanted to go into business with Finn. It seems like I don't really know my husband at all."

"It's not too late." Brittany says, "Marriage is about learning and growing together. You guys have only been together for two years. You have the rest of your lives to learn every mundane, boring detail about each other."

"I..." Quinn looks at Santana then purposely breaks eye contact and bites her lip.

Santana puts her fork down and studies her friend.

Quinn fidgets.

Santana's eyebrows pinch together in concentration. Her eyes shift back and forth as though reading something written on her friend's face. Quinn takes long sips of water and avoids Santana's gaze.

Santana finally asks, "How long have you been separated?"

Quinn's eyes widen in shock, "How did you..."

"Britt and I aren't the only ones that can communicate silently. The three of us have been doing it for years. How long?"

Tears glide down Quinn's face, "Four months."

Santana clenches her jaw, "Did he cheat?"

"I don't know."

Brittany asks, "You suspect that he cheated?"

"It's not that simple," says Quinn. "I _did_ think so and I could sit here and justify myself. I could tell you about the lipstick stains or scratches I saw on his back, but the more I go back and replay things in my head the more I believe him when he says he didn't cheat."

Santana asks, "Did he just leave?"

Quinn swallows, "No, I asked him to leave. He's always denied any infidelity, but I was so unhappy and believing that he was cheating on me gave me a reason to kick him out. It made me feel less guilty."

Brittany can sense that Santana is struggling to stay calm. She knows that Santana is probably feeling guilty for making Puck leave on Sunday night when it now seems he was innocent.

Brittany asks, "Why did you make us ask him to leave on Sunday?" Santana's eyes tell her wife, _"Thank you for asking that and for saying 'us'."_

"I'm sorry about that," Quinn says.

Santana bites out, "You said something happened. What happened in your room?"

"I...I got scared. We hadn't had sex since I gave birth and I was afraid of what it would mean. I didn't want him back. I wanted..." Quinn shakes her head and starts over. "In the past five days, I've learned a lot by watching the two of you, and by talking to you guys and Sam. I've realized that I am a very selfish person. I never asked Puck about himself, but, in all fairness, he never asked me either. We just sort of..."

"Continued your high school relationship," says Brittany.

"Exactly. We didn't grow or change anything. Even when we started dating it was just sex. It was easy, it was comfortable. Before you ask, yes, I was on birth control but I still got pregnant and both of us already felt so guilty for Beth that we felt we had to get married and be a real family."

Santana asks, "Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want to happen now?" asks Brittany.

"I don't really know. I like that you guys read books on relationships and parenting. I'd like to do that."

"That's a good place to start," agrees Santana. "Even though he's not here, maybe you two could write letters or email. Start talking to each other."

Brittany leaves and comes back with a key ring with tiny cards on it. "Here, you can use these."

Quinn reads, "Let's Chat: 101 Conversation Starters. 'What is your favorite thing to do on a rainy day?' 'If we could just drop what we're doing and go do something fun, what would it be?' 'What is your favorite childhood memory?' Where did you get this?"

Brittany explains, "Around the second year we were married, we sort of ran out of things to talk about. We'd already been friends for 17 years and knew each other inside and out. San saw these online and ordered them. We still use them when we get stuck in a rut. There's a children's one that we use with the kids, too. Anyway, maybe you could ask Puck a couple questions in each letter."

Santana adds, "And answer the questions yourself, too. So, he can learn about you."

Quinn nods then hesitantly asks, "Are you guys upset with me?"

Brittany asks, "For what?"

"For not telling you I kicked him out and being all emotional and weird since I got here."

Santana smiles, "No, we're not mad. Emotions are difficult to define sometimes. I can't tell you how many times I think I'm mad about one thing and then by the end of the argument it turns out I'm upset about something completely different. That's why it's important to talk things out."

Brittany holds Quinn's hand, "If you want to work things out with Puck, we will support you. And if you don't want to, we will _still_ support you. This is _your_ life. You do what is best for you. Okay?"

Quinn can't stop the tears of relief that are falling, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review.<strong> I would like to hear your feedback on the story and where you would like to see it go. Maybe a Glee reunion?

Also, still looking for a beta. Anyone interested?


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I would like to thank my awesome beta Breakdown6. I don't know how I functioned without you!**

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana is cuddled into Brittany, trying to decide how much longer she can relish the feel of her wife's arms around her before she absolutely has to get up and start breakfast. Her question is answered when Ella groggily climbs onto the bed, lifts her Mama's arm off of her Mami (which immediately wakes Brittany), and squeezes herself between them.<p>

"Mami, I'm hungry and cold."

Santana lifts the blanket up over her daughter. Ella snuggles into her mom's arms and coos, "You're soft."

Brittany smiles at her two favorite girls, "Good morning, princess."

"I like your bed better. It's warm."

"I think you like my bed because Mami is in it," teases Brittany.

Ella nods adorably.

A few minutes later, Tony rushes in, airplane in hand, flying it through the air. He lands it on Brittany's stomach. "I'm hungry Mama."

Not wanting to leave the comfort of her bed just yet, Brittany lifts the blanket for her son to climb in, "Do you want to cuddle with us? It's warm in here."

"No Mama, I said I'm hungry," he insists and goes back to flying his plane around the room.

Santana laughs at her wife's pout, "Babe, you stay and rest. I'll get breakfast ready."

Brittany is tempted to stay in bed but chooses to get up. She sends the twins to change and brush their teeth and goes about her own morning routine. A few minutes later, they are all headed downstairs and are met with the delectable aroma of coffee and various breakfast items. In the dining room, they find a feast waiting for them.

The twins run to their places excitedly, "G'morning Aunty!"

Quinn kisses each of them and lifts them onto their boosters, "Good morning sweeties."

Brittany wraps her arms around her friend, "This is such a nice surprise! Thank you."

"Wow, Q, what's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to thank you both for being my best friends."

Santana nods understanding that Quinn is feeling better after opening up to them the night before. She rubs her palms together excitedly and takes her seat, "This looks delicious Q. Thanks. Let's eat!"

The family enjoys the delicious meal and discuss whimsical topics mainly brought up by Brittany like, "Do you think the feet of clowns are really as big as their shoes?" Eventually, their conversation shifts to plans for the day. Brittany has to go to the studio for a few hours and then she'll come home and Santana will head to work. Quinn is a little sad that she doesn't have a job to go to.

The phone rings and Brittany answers it, "Hello."

"Hi honey, your mother said you called for me last night. Everything okay?"

"Yah Dad, everything's fine." Brittany excuses herself and goes into the kitchen to continue her conversation. "Did mom tell you why I was calling?"

"She said you needed some help with a project. I can come today, if you want."

"Really? That's perfect. San is leaving for work around 1:00 and she'll be gone for at least a few hours. Why don't you and mom come and stay for dinner?"

"Sounds good but could we not have vegetables wrapped in bacon this time? That was a little rough on my cholesterol."

Brittany giggles at her best friend's love of bacon, "Don't worry, we'll have a nice healthy dinner."

"Not too healthy," he jokes. "We'll be there there around 1:30."

Brittany bounces up and down excitedly, "Thanks dad. You're the best." She returns to the dining room, "My parents are coming over for dinner." She kisses her wife's head. "That's okay, right?"

Santana says, "Of course. But I have to work. Should I pick up some take out?"

"No, mom and I will cook."

* * *

><p>After workbooks, Santana grabs a book to read to the twins. They sit on the couch while Quinn and Kelly play on the floor.<p>

"I Hate Everyone," Santana reads, "by Mij Kelly."

Ella points to Kelly, "The writer name is the same as Kelly."

"Good observation El. The author's last name is the same as Kelly's first name. What's your first name?"

"Ella"

"And, what's your last name?"

"Lopez-Pierce"

"Muy bien!"

Santana turns to Tony, "¿Cómo te llamas?

Tony answers, "Antonio Lopez-Pierce"

"Excellent!" Santana gives both of her children high fives and reads them the story. Quinn giggles when Santana lowers her voice whenever the queen speaks and uses a british accent for the grasshopper butler. When the story is done, Santana asks, "Why did the queen bee hate everyone?"

Tony says, "She was mad at the peoples because they didn't give her things."

"Mm-hmm," Santana nods, "Why didn't her servants give her what she wanted?"

Ella answers, "Because she was mean and didn't say please."

Santana asks a few more questions then praises her brilliant children, "Muy bien!" applauds Santana. "You can go play now while I do a little cleaning."

The twins run off to their room and Quinn turns to Santana, "I wish my mother read to me when I was young."

Santana gives her friend a sad smile, "Is that why you always wanted our moms to read to us?"

"Yes," Quinn grins sheepishly. "You and B read just like your mothers, you know?"

"Really?"

Quinn nods emphatically, "Your mother used to change her voice for the different characters, too. And, Britt has the twins act out stories just like her mother. Remember the time we were doing Five Little Monkeys?"

"Haha, yah. Mama P let us jump on the bed and Papa P came in and scolded her for getting us riled up right before bedtime."

"Both your moms were so amazing. I asked my mom to read to me a couple times but she just sent me to Sophie."

"She wanted your maid to read to you?"

"Yah, but Sophie didn't. She said she was too busy."

Santana genuinely feels badly for her friend. What kind of mother sends her daughter to the maid for a bedtime story? That's so wrong.

"I love reading with Kelly. Her eyes light up and she kicks her little legs when she sees the books," Quinn beams. "I think she understands that it's a special time for us."

"That's really sweet. I'm so glad you didn't let your mom's weirdness rub off on you."

"Her weirdness?" Quinn snaps. "You mean her lack of maternal instinct? Her inability to give a damn about me?"

Santana winces at Quinn's tone, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Quinn sighs, "I know, I know. It just isn't fair that you both had such neat parents."

"Your family was cool, too. Your uncle taught B how to do a high dive into the pool, remember? And, your dad made you that awesome tree house. I loved that thing. We should totally build one for the kids."

Quinn's eyes drop, "My father didn't build the tree house. He just paid for it."

"Oh sorry. I thought you told us he build it."

"I did," Quinn admits sadly.

"Oh," Santana goes over and holds her friend. "Hey, we aren't our parents. You are an incredible mom. I love watching you with Kelly and you're the only friend I trust with my own children. So, that says a lot."

Quinn laughs, "That would say a lot if I weren't your only friend."

"I have friends."

"Really? Who?"

Santana isn't able to come up with a single name. "Well, it's not like you have friends other than B and I either."

"True," says Quinn. "Anyway, I want to write my first email to Puck today. What do you think I should say?"

"I don't know. But, try not to edit too much. Just let your thoughts flow and share your feelings with him."

"Okay."

Quinn gets her laptop and settles into the couch. _Share my feelings. _"Dear Puck,..."

Twenty minutes later, that's all she's written. _Why is this so hard? _Hoping for inspiration, she opens his email and reads it again. This time, it doesn't raise any feelings. No guilt. No anger. No sadness. Nothing. _What's wrong with me? Why don't I feel anything? _She decides to keep the email simple.

**Puck,**

**I know we need to talk about us. I think part of our problem is that we don't know each other very well. We should maybe talk and learn more about each other. S&B gave me these cards with questions on them. We just ask and answer. What do you think? Would you be interested in trying that?**

**Q**

Quinn is surprised when she receives a text seconds later.

Puck: what abt the Qs i already asked?

TheWife: I don't have answers to those questions, yet.

Puck: why not?

TheWife: I don't know.

Puck: what do u mean we don't know each other? we're married.

TheWife: Do you want to try this or not?

Puck: u always avoid my Qs

Puck: how does this solve anything?

Puck: ?

Puck: nvm

Puck: ask ur Qs

TheWife: I'm not in the mood anymore. I'll email you tonight.

Puck: typical

Quinn stares at her phone. _Why is he acting like this? I'm trying! I'm reaching out._ "Dammit!"

"Aunty said a bad word!" says Tony.

"Oh no," Quinn brings her hand to her mouth and immediately looks to Santana, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We obviously slip up too or he wouldn't even know it's a bad word." Santana reassures her friend, then turns to Tony, "Yes, she did but she's sorry. Come help me with lunch little man."

* * *

><p>Brittany walks in right as lunch is being plated. "Yay, you ordered pizza! I'm starving."<p>

Santana plays along, "It's not delivery. It's Digiorno."

Brittany kisses her wife, "It's perfect."

Quinn laughs at her two friends. They've been doing this joke since they were in high school and she never understood it.

/

_Brittany and Santana are in the middle of a second round of sex, their naked bodies writhing in pleasure on Santana's bed when Brittany suddenly rolls over._

"_San, I'm starving!" Brittany throws off the covers and Santana gets an eyeful of the very naked body that was deliciously pressed up against her a second ago._

"_Uh, okay," Santana says reluctantly, "I can make you a sandwich."_

"_Let's order pizza."_

"_No one delivers this late."_

_Brittany pouts, "But, I really want pizza."_

_Santana sits up, "We can get pizza tomorrow. I'll make you a quick snack so we can...you know...get back to bed." _

"_Let's go find a place that serves pizza. I'll put clothes on."_

"_NO!" The last thing Santana wanted was for Brittany to put clothes on.  
><em>

_A minute later, Brittany is dressed, ready to go and pulling Santana out of bed. _

"_I don't want to go out. It's cold," Santana whines._

_Brittany just walks out of the room. "I want pizza. You can come with me or you can stay. It's up to you."_

_Santana gets out of bed and mutters to herself, "Why can't she be like me? When I'm hungry I just cry. When she's hungry we have to go on a damn mission!" _

_The following weekend, Santana is faced with the same dilemma. _

"_I'm starving! Let's order pizza."_

_Santana looks at the clock and smiles knowing it's too late for delivery. She tells Brittany to wait in the room and since no one is home, she runs downstairs stark naked. She takes a small pizza out of the freezer and throws it into the microwave. Just a couple minutes, then they'll eat and get right back to naked sweet lady kisses. God bless whoever invented frozen pizza! Probably some horny dude who had this same problem with his woman. Or...man? Whatever._

_As she waits, her mind drifts to other nights she and Brittany have shared. She pictures Brittany naked on her bed, in the shower, in the kitchen, in the kitchen with just an apron, in the kitchen with an apron cooking dinner. Wait...what? _

_Santana shakes her head to clear it of weird domestic thoughts but the next thing she imagines is Brittany in a gorgeous wedding dress. Her golden hair in loose curls, a simple string of pearls - shit Lopez. Get a grip! Besides, it's such a cliche. Get married, have kids and live in a house with a white picket fence. Pu-leeze! _

_But..._

_It does sound kind of nice. Santana's mind travels back to that night when Brittany let slip all the things she wanted. Santana leans her elbow down on the counter and rests her chin in her palm. She lets herself imagine their future together - waking up to Brittany everyday, bringing her breakfast in bed, taking their children to school, walking their dog. Their children. Their dog. __No cats. She would definitely put her foot down on that one.___

_She is surprised when the normal reaction of anxiety and fear doesn't come. Santana smiles - a genuine, heartfelt, happy smile. _

_The ding on the microwave snaps her out of her daydream and she shuffles around quickly. She grabs a tray, one plate, one glass of ice, one coke and two cookies. She goes outside and cuts a tulip from her mom's garden. A few minutes later, she's walking into her room carefully balancing the tray. Brittany is wearing a nightshirt, dancing around the room. Santana backs out before Brittany sees her and holds the tray behind the wall. She snakes her head around the door jam, "B, get in bed."_

_Brittany gives her a questioning look but does as she's told. She splays herself across the bed and fans her arms and legs as though making a snow angel. _

"_Britt! Come on, sit up nicely against the headboard."_

"_But San, I'm so hungry."_

"_I know, B. That's why you gotta sit up. Get under the covers and pull it up." Santana wants this scene to be perfect._

_Brittany gets under the covers and pulls it up over her head._

"_Brittany Susan Pierce!" says Santana losing her patience, her arms shaking from the weight of the tray._

"_Okay, okay sorry." Brittany sits up against the headboard, the covers pulled up to her waist. She tucks the sides under her and folds her hands in her lap._

_Santana rolls her eyes at the angelic smile Brittany is giving her and is about to walk in but changes her mind. She puts the tray down and runs into her bathroom. When she comes out, she's wearing a white terry cloth robe. She goes out and picks up the tray, takes a deep breath and walks into the room._

_Brittany smiles from ear to ear. Santana is serving her in bed? She's never done this before. Brittany glows with adoration and appreciation for all the effort Santana has gone through for a late night snack - even though she really wanted to order pizza. Her eyes light up when she actually sees what's on the tray and she claps excitedly, "Yay!" _

"_It's not delivery. It's Digiorno."_

"_It's perfect!"_

/

Quinn asks her friends, "How come you guys always say that whenever there's pizza?"

Santana looks up at her wife and Brittany leans down for another kiss. They both look at Quinn, giggle and shrug. Quinn smiles. _I guess there are some things that aren't meant to be shared._

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Quinn is pushing the wagon in the grocery store and Mrs. Pierce is carrying Kelly. The others went to Home Depot. Mrs. Pierce decides on pork chops and vegetables and they go about looking for their ingredients.<p>

Quinn hears her name being called, "Quinn?"

Quinn turns to see Mercedes and drops the broccoli to hug her, "Oh my gosh! How are you?"

Mercedes explains that she works as a dental assistant in her father's practice and sings at a small club on the weekends.

Mrs. Pierce puts some bananas in the wagon and greets Mercedes, "Hello dear, how are you?"

"Hi Mrs. Pierce." Mercedes' eyes go wide and she snaps her head to Quinn, "Are you with Brittany now?"

"What?" Quinn is confused then realizes why Mercedes thought that, "No, I'm not with Brittany. Britt and Santana are letting me stay with them while Puck is away. The Pierces are joining us for dinner."

"Oh duh," Mercedes gives Mrs. Pierce and apologetic smile, "So, you're still with Puck?"

"Yes, well it's a long story," Quinn cringes. "I really want to catch up now but B is gonna pick us up soon. Can we get together?"

"Yah, sure. Why don't you all come down to the club this weekend."

"I would love to but we'd need to find sitters."

"Santittany has kids?"

"Yes, three year old twins."

"I'll watch the kids," says Mrs. Pierce. "You girls deserve a night out."

Quinn and Mercedes exchange numbers and say their goodbyes. Outside waiting for Brittany to pick them up, Mrs. Pierce asks "Why did Mercedes refer to the girls as Santittany? I thought you called them Brittana."

"_I_ do. But, in high school, the boys used Santittany as their portmanteau because it had the word 'tit' in it and that's what caught on. I hated it. I've always preferred Brittana."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Santana bursts through the front door, drops her keys noisily on the hall table, kicks off her heels, and divests herself of her bag and coat. She heads into the living room and the twins run over, "Mami!"<p>

Santana hugs them quickly then turns to the adults, "Guess what happened today?" Everyone looks at her expectantly so she announces, "I got offered an actual story!"

Brittany jumps up and runs to congratulate her wife.

Mrs. Pierce asks, "What kind of story?"

"You know the homeless that are camping out by the Lima Public Library? There have been protests and the chronicle wants me to cover it. I know it's small but my name will be in the byline!" Santana brings both hands flat against her chest, "MY NAME!"

The family cheers but Santana waves her arms to interrupt them, "Wait, there's more. The article has to include pictures and our staff photographer is out on medical leave." She turns her gaze to Quinn and everyone's eyes follow, "What do you say, Q? Wanna be my photographer?"

"Are you serious?" Quinn asks, not believing her ears.

Santana's head bobs up and down, "It won't pay much but at least it'll get your work seen."

Quinn jumps up and screams, "YES!" She runs over and almost tackles her friend. The three girls dance around in a circle and soon everyone else joins the celebration as they form a conga line across the living room.

* * *

><p>After bathing and putting their precious grandchildren to bed, the Pierce's say goodnight and agree to be back on Friday to watch all the kids.<p>

The girls are in the living room discussing ideas for the article and sharing their excitement about hanging out with Mercedes. They reminisce about Glee club and Cheerios.

Brittany says, "I like that we're reconnecting with people from high school. We haven't seen anyone since graduation and now all of a sudden we run into Kurt, Sam and Mercedes in one week."

Quinn asks, "If you wanted to stay connected with them, why didn't you Britt?"

"I didn't necessarily want to," Brittany answers honestly. "I was so over all the drama and egos. Once we graduated, I really wanted to just focus on Santana and our future."

Santana adds, "Yah, and by the time we were ready to get married, both our families were finally supportive and on board so we just wanted it to be a family affair."

Brittany reminisces, "It was so perfect. Especially with you as our Maid of Honor." Brittany turns to Santana, "Could we have another wedding and renew our vows on our 50th anniversary?"

"Sure B, whatever you want," Santana smiles adoringly at her wife. "What about you, Q? Why didn't you keep in touch with anyone?"

"I don't really have an explanation other than I didn't care one way or the other," she shrugs. "I had you guys. That was enough for me."

"We are kind of perfect together," says Brittany. "The Three Mouseketeers."

"I'm not falling for that again!" laughs Quinn. Then she asks, "If you could go back in time, what would you do differently in high school?"

To Quinn's surprise, Santana replies confidently, "I wouldn't change anything."

"Seriously?" Quinn asks, "What about coming out sooner?"

Santana explains, "I used to have tons of regrets and I apologized to Brittany all the time. But she always stopped me and said things to help me see that it was all worth it."

Brittany reminisces, "I built a time machine but threw away the key."

Santana smiles and adds, "Love trees grow taller with tears."

Quinn laughs remembering the odd things Brittany said and waits for Santana to give her the translation.

"She meant that we had to go through everything we went through in order to be who we are today. Our obstacles taught us how to communicate and trust each other. And, it wasn't enough that we were soul-mates. We had to fight for it. Everything we went through made us stronger."

Brittany nods and Quinn muses, "It always amazed me how deep Brittany's insights were and how well you could decipher them."

"Weird, huh?" Santana looks at her wife, "We're such opposites but we work so well together."

"Yah, we do." Brittany smiles.

Quinn decides to call it a night. She thanks Santana again for the job opportunity and they share an excited hug. When Quinn hugs Brittany, she whispers in her ear, "Have fun and don't get too pruny." Brittany leans back smiling and winks at her.

Brittany pulls her wife up and suggests they take a bath. Santana sees a mischievous glint in her wife's eyes and asks, "Bath or shower?"

Brittany just pushes Santana up the stairs. The latina laughs at her wife's eagerness. When they walk into the bedroom, the blonde wastes no time and lifts Santana's dress over her head. Her hands reach back and unhook the black lace bra then reach down to slide off the matching underwear.

Santana is very excited by Brittany's 'take charge' behavior and braces herself to be thrown to the bed or pushed up against a wall. She's surprised when instead, Brittany peels off her own clothes and pulls her into the bathroom.

"What's going on Britt? Do I stink?" asks Santana, confused by her wife's insistence on bathing.

Brittany walks over to the tub and pulls back the curtain, "Ta da."

Santana's eyes sparkle with excitement but then dim in confusion. Before her is an empty tub - no bubbles or floating roses or candles. She almost asks Brittany what she's supposed to be looking at but then she sees it. There's a shiny new faucet fixture attached to the wall above the center of the tub. She turns to the right to see the old spigot has been removed and the hole sealed up. "Oh my gosh, B! You took out the old fixtures so that I can lean back?"

Brittany nods, "I know you really want a double bathtub but until we can afford one, I hope you'll be comfortable with us soaking together in this."

Santana's eyes sparkle with grateful tears, "I love it. It's perfect." She laughs out, "Is that why your dad came over?"

Brittany nods.

Santana wraps her arms tight around her beautiful wife and kisses her, "You are incredibly thoughtful."

Brittany turns the water on and fills the tub, adding lavender bath salts. Santana lights a few candles. They get into the tub and Santana leans back comfortably. "This is so awesome, honey. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review :)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to icesk8er whose request to come back and write another chapter helped get me out of my funk. Also, to Southernlyn, I miss your potpies.  
><strong>

**Thank you to my awesome beta Breakdown6. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 -<p>

While Santana and Brittany are enjoying their renovated bathtub, Quinn is sitting up in bed, leaning against her headboard, trying to imagine Santana's face when she saw her surprise. When Brittany first told Quinn about the plan, she hadn't understood why Brittany was so excited. It was just removing a spigot. What was the big deal? But then Brittany patiently explained and Quinn had finally understood - one of the keys to a successful marriage is listening to each other and caring about even the most off hand comments.

Quinn sighs and wishes she had someone to listen to her comments and do sweet things for her. She picks up the question cards and absentmindedly thumbs through them. "What's the nicest thing someone has ever done for you?" How ironic. The blonde shakes her head and flips to the next one, "Do you think there will be a woman president in 50 years?" These are ridiculous. "What superhero would you be? What is your name?" How the heck are these supposed to help them with their marriage? Quinn tosses the cards aside. _Think. What do I want to know about my husband? _Quinn's phone beeps with a new text.

Puck: r u gonna ask me Qs?

Quinn's fingers hover over her phone. _What should I ask him? What do I want to know? _

TheWife: Do you love me?

DELETE

_That's stupid. I can't ask that. This should be non-confrontational. Just learn about each other. Come on Fabray. What do I want to know? Oh, forget it, I'm just going to use the damn cards._

TheWife: What's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for you?

As the minutes pass, Quinn begins to wonder what his answer will be. She even pictures Finn and Puck - drunk off their asses - discussing the question. She can practically hear Puck slur, "Duuude, the nicest thing anybody ever done for me is bought me beers all night. Woo hoo!" She imagines Puck throwing Finn a high five and then grabbing his shoulders and adding, "No, I got it! The best thing was when Q finally gave me head!"

A few minutes later, her phone beeps with a new text.

Puck: gave birth to my children

Quinn's jaw drops. She cannot believe the sincerity in Puck's answer. _He's taking this seriously? Shit. He's taking this seriously. _A smile forms at the corner of Quinn's mouth and she lets out a small laugh. "He's taking this seriously," she says aloud.

Puck: u?

Quinn's eyebrows furrow. _What does he mean, "u"? Oh, I'm supposed to answer these questions, too. Okay, what's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me? _Five minutes pass and Quinn still hasn't come up with an answer. _Oh, I know..._

TheWife: S&B letting Kelly and I stay here while you are away.

Puck: :)

Puck: u gals having fun?

TheWife: Yes, we are. We're taking a sign language class.

Puck: really? that's cool. cuz of b's cousin?

TheWife: You know Deanna?

Puck: yah. we went out one summer. she taught me some signs.

TheWife: You can sign?

Puck: nah. i only learned me the important ones. ;)

TheWife: Of course, LOL.

Puck: what's the next q?

TheWife: Do you think there will be a female president in 50 years?

Puck: idk

Puck: do u think it matters if it's a guy or girl?

TheWife: What do you mean?

Puck: people always want someone like them

TheWife: ?

Puck: black people want a black role model, gays want gays, women want women

Puck: i don't think it matters what the person is. it matters what they stand for.

Puck: if i want to learn how to be a father i look for a good father

Puck: like burt or santana

TheWife: You shouldn't call Santana a father. She'll kill you.

Puck: no, i know. i'm not saying she's the guy. just that she's a good parent.

This is turning out so much better than Quinn had ever dreamed. They were talking - not arguing, not pretending to listen to each other, not nodding half awake. They were actually having a real conversation.

Puck: let's do one more and then i gotta go to bed

TheWife: What superhero would you be? What is your name?

Puck: viagraman!

Quinn laughs out loud at that last answer. She tells him about Super Q and her ability to read minds. Puck says he had fun and agrees to answer more questions tomorrow. After they say goodnight, Quinn scrolls up and reads the entire conversation and a smile crosses her face yet again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Quinn wakes feeling lighter than she has in months. Last night's talk with Puck has given her hope that their relationship can be salvaged. She walks over to the crib and Kelly looks up at her and coos.<p>

"Good morning, Angel." Quinn changes her daughter's diaper and puts her in a onesie that has a picture of a mother and baby elephant linking trunks that reads, Treasured always. It reminds her of the song Santana was singing to Ella from Dumbo. "Your aunts are so cute." She picks up Kelly and dances her around their room. "You are treasured, sweet pea." Quinn skips to the dining room with Kelly laughing in her arms and finds that the adult Lopez-Pierces are busy eating while the twins are already playing with their toys in the adjoining living room.

"Good morning," welcomes Brittany. "You're glowing. Nice dreams?"

"I had my first Q&A session with Puck last night and it was terrific." Quinn puts Kelly in her baby seat and pours herself some coffee.

Brittany swallows her oatmeal. "Come on, we want details."

Quinn eagerly shares, "Well, at first, I thought the questions were ridiculous. I didn't think I would care what his answers were. But, his response to the very first question completely floored me. The question was 'What's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for you' and you'll never guess what his answer was."

"His brother giving him his truck?" guesses Santana.

Brittany jumps in, "I don't have a guess. Tell us!"

"He said the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him," Quinn pauses, "was to give birth to his children!"

"Oh my god!" squeals Brittany as she rushes over to hug Quinn.

"He said that?" says Santana. "That's so...meaningful."

"I know, right! I couldn't believe it and after I told him my answer of you guys letting me stay here, he actually asked me questions. We talked about sign class and he told me he dated Deanna."

"He dated Deanna?" asks Santana and turns to Brittany, "You never told me that."

"They didn't date. They just made out," clarifies Brittany with a wave of dismissal.

"But, she's deaf." Santana asks incredulously, "Isn't that taking advantage?"

"Huh?" Brittany whacks her wife's arm, "She can't hear - she isn't mentally incapacitated or anything." She returns to her seat and points her spoon at Quinn, "Go on."

Quinn continues, "He thinks a woman president could happen anytime soon and that we should pick role models by what they do not who they are." Quinn elaborates and both girls are impressed with Puck's insight. Then, Quinn finishes with, "And, his superhero name would be Viagraman."

Santana shakes her head and says, "That's fantastic, Q. I'm glad you guys talked."

"Yah, me too," Quinn smiles. "It doesn't resolve anything but it is a healthy start. I really didn't think those cards were going to work."

Brittany says, "I know what you mean. But, you know, over the years, we've gone through all of them and even though some were throwaways, we always enjoyed those conversations."

Santana nods and adds, "And don't look at the questions ahead of time. It's more fun to hear the spontaneous answers."

"Yes, totally." Brittany agrees.

The girls are interrupted by Quinn's phone. She reads the message then says, "Mercedes wants us to meet at 7 for dinner tomorrow night. She invited Kurt, Sam, Tina and Mike. She says it'll be a mini reunion."

Brittany claps,"That sounds like fun!"

Santana stands and takes her bowl to the sink.

Brittany's eyes follow her wife, "Honey?"

Santana doesn't say anything and starts washing the dishes.

Quinn tries, "Santana, what's wrong?"

Santana sighs but doesn't turn around. "Why don't you guys go tomorrow and I'll stay home and help with the kids."

Quinn asks, "You don't want to go?"

Santana shrugs and turns to face the girls, "Last night we were just saying how we were indifferent to all of them after graduation. Why do we have to see them now?"

"I thought you had a nice time with Kurt and Sam," says Quinn.

"I did," Santana's shoulders slump and she returns to her dishes. "But, that was just Teen Gay and Trouty Mouth. Now it's them plus Wheezy and the Asians."

"Santana!" Quinn scolds, surprised to hear the high school insults being used again. She's about to continue her rebuke but the words catch in her throat when Brittany holds her hand up and shakes her head. Quinn watches confused as Brittany stands and turns her wife to face her.

Santana's eyes plead, _I don't want to be around all of them again. They hated me in high school. I know you think Glee club was a family but it wasn't for me. It was a constant struggle to be around them._

Brittany understands,"Babe, we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"You guys can go," Santana says. "I want you to have fun."

"No," Brittany says decidedly, "I don't want to go without you. You're right, I don't care if we see them or not. The only reason I wanted to go was to show you off."

"What?" asks Santana confused.

Brittany's hands slide down Santana's arms. She lifts her wife's hands to her lips and places a kiss on Santana's knuckles. She gazes into Santana's eyes, "I wanted to hold your hand and dance together." She pulls Santana closer and wraps her arms around her wife's waist, "I wanted to kiss you in front of them."

Santana's brows furrow, "They saw that stuff our senior year, Britt."

Brittany shakes her head. "No. They saw the first molt."

Try as she might, Santana couldn't follow this train of thought. "I'm sorry, B. I don't understand."

"Remember when my snake shed its skin for the first time? The new skin was pink and raw and my dad said we couldn't hold it because it was sensitive. It would just lay there in the tank and its head would follow our every move, leery that we were going to reach in and hurt it. Do you remember?"

"Yah," Santana responds, still unsure where this is going.

"When you came out -"

Santana interrupts, "When I was forced out."

Brittany nods, "When everything settled and we came out as a couple, that was your first molt. Your first phase of becoming a woman who loves and accepts herself. But, you were still really raw and sensitive. If we held hands or kissed you tensed up and looked around to gauge people's reactions."

Quinn drops her head and focuses on her breakfast. She admires the way Brittany is able to discuss a sensitive topic in a non-threatening manner. She wonders if Brittany uses those off the wall comments as a way to catch Santana off-guard so she can make her point before setting the Latina off.

Santana waits for Brittany to continue. "I wanted to go tomorrow because I wanted them to finally meet the Santana I knew all along. I wanted them to understand why I waited for you all those years. Why I was willing to be hidden for so long and go through all the drama and the beards. I wanted them to really see how happy and in love we are and...maybe, I wanted them to look at me and be jealous that _I_ got you. I know it's stupid - "

"It's not stupid," Santana hugs Brittany. "I'll think about it, okay?"

Brittany nods and buries her head into her wife's neck.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Santana and Quinn are playing with the kids in the park while Brittany is at work. Santana has Kelly strapped to her and asks Quinn, "Are you looking forward to tomorrow night?"<p>

Quinn purses her lips, "Honestly? No."

"Then why are we going?" Santana questions, "When you saw Mercedes in the store, did you really wanna get together with her?"

Quinn shakes her head. "It _was_ nice to see a friendly face. But, no, I don't think I really wanted to see any of them again. At least, not until I got my life together." Quinn sighs, "I'm not exactly looking forward to answering questions about life after high school."

"Q, you have a beautiful daughter, your husband is gonna become a pilot, and you're on your way to becoming a successful photographer."

"No I'm not." Quinn pushes the twins on the swings. "Maybe I used to be but I got sidetracked. Besides, I only had a couple pictures used in magazines. I'm still a Lima Loser."

"What are you talking about? You were in Time magazine. That's impressive."

"Be realistic Santana. There's nothing _impressive_ about me. I'm 25 years old. Puck and I are separated. I went from Time magazine to if-everything-works-out the Lima Chronicle. I feel like my life is a game of Chutes and Ladders. Just when I think I'm moving forward, I hit a slide and am right back where I started."

"The Chronicle is just a stepping stone. I truly believe it will lead to bigger things. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll you have your own exhibit."

"You sound like Britt. Half full and all that."

Santana smiles accepting the compliment, "Yah, well, great minds think alike."

"What about you? Why don't you want to see everyone? You have a decent job, B owns a successful dance studio, the two of you are stronger than ever, your kids are perfect. You have so much to brag about. Why don't you want to go?"

"I think if we were taking the kids I'd feel better about going. They'd draw the attention away from me. But, we're not. It's just going to be us and the gleeks." Santana is surprised to find herself tearing up, "They hated me. What do you think they're saying to each other about seeing me? I'm sure they're referring to me as 'Satan' when they talk about me."

Quinn is taken aback by Santana's vulnerability but assures her, "San, you aren't that person anymore."

Santana raises her eyebrow and gives Quinn a pointed look.

"San-tana," apologizes Quinn. "You were going through a rough time in high school. Struggling with your sexual identity isn't an excuse for your bitchiness but everyone understood. Look at Kurt and Sam. It only took one night for you to completely change their minds about you."

"But that's my point. They saw me with the twins. I had to be softer because I was in mom mode."

Quinn sighs, "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better but since I don't really wanna go either, I'm kind of at a loss. We'll talk to B tonight, okay?"

Santana nods.

Quinn takes a breath and asks, "How come Britt is the only one that can call you San?"

Santana smiles, "I guess because she was the first one to ever care enough to give me a nickname. Not even my family used anything other than my full name - San-ta-na. I didn't realize how formal it sounded until I met Britt and she instantly changed it to San or Sanny. She even tried Tana but we both didn't like it. It makes me feel special when she uses San and it just doesn't feel right coming from anyone else." Santana gives her friend an apologetic smile and a nudge, "But hey, you're pretty much the only one that calls me S."

"I know, but it's not the same. S seems kind of harsh and impersonal."

"Well, you can call me anything else, okay?"

"Oh really?" Quinn teases, "So, if I call you Sweetie you won't think I'm hitting on you?"

"Of course not. You use petnames all the...wait a minute! She told you?"

Quinn giggles and walks away.

/

_Santana runs up Brittany's stairs and bursts through her bedroom door, "B! I've got a problem!"_

_Brittany is lying on her side watching TV, one arm snaked under the pillow her head is resting on. She's exhausted from the Thriller half time show they did and really wants to sleep. She tilts her head to look at the frazzled girl. "What's up?"_

"_I think Quinn has a crush on me," Santana blurts out._

"_What?" This definitely got Brittany's attention, "Why do you think that?"_

_Santana sits on the bed behind Brittany and waits for her to shift onto her back. When she sees Brittany is paying attention, she launches into her story, "Yesterday, she caught me borrowing an axe from her garage and when I told her I was going to go Lima Heights on the canon she put her hand on my arm and made me put the axe down." Santana's eyes grow wide as she mimics Quinn by placing her hand on Brittany's arm. _

_Brittany gives her friend a quizzical look not seeing Santana's point. Santana continues, "And, I was so freaked out about you getting hurt that I started to get a little teary and she said, "Sweetie, we'll think of something." Santana looks at her friend expectantly but Brittany remains silent so she continues, "I wasn't about to let Sue win so today I paged Quinn and told her Puck agreed to tow the canon to a junk yard. She paged back and said, 'We need to think bigger. We can't let Sue find out it's us or we'll get in trouble.'" Seeing her best friend's confusion she clarifies, "She said US even though she wasn't part of the plan."_

_Brittany realizes Santana is blowing this whole thing way out of proportion and turns back onto her side to get comfortable. Santana lays down next to her and rambles on, "Don't you see? She likes me. She touched my arm and called me sweetie! Friends don't call friends sweetie."_

"_Honey?" Brittany tests and laughs when Santana immediately responds with, "Yah babe?" Santana looks to her friend expectantly and waits for her to say something about her theory. Brittany responds, "San, good friends can call each other anything they want."_

"_No they can't. Those pet names are for couples."_

"_How come I can call you honey and you can call me babe? We aren't a couple."_

"_We don't call each other that. You call me San or Sanny and I call you B or some variation of Britt."_

"_Ten seconds ago I called you 'honey' and you responded with 'yah babe'."_

"_No I didn't." Brittany waits for Santana to realize that they do, in fact, use pet names with each other. Finally, Santana asks, "Did I?"_

"_Yes dear. We've been using them for years."_

_Santana's voice is barely above a whisper when she responds, "Yah, but, we've had sex."_

_Brittany rolls back to face her friend and challenges, "But you said pet names are for couples."_

_Santana's walls go up slightly and she responds with, "Whatever. That's not what I meant. I just meant it's intimate so she must be using it because she likes me."_

"_**I** call Quinn sweetie and hun," admits Brittany. A flash of jealousy crosses Santana's eyes. Brittany quickly amends, "It doesn't mean anything. It's a term of endearment. It just means I care about her more than my other friends. I would never use it on Mercedes or Tina."_

_This seems to appease Santana. "So, you don't think she has a crush on me?"_

"_I highly doubt it."_

"_Hmmm yah, I guess not. Wait...you said term of endearment. She **cares** about me?"_

"_Are you kidding me?" Brittany's exhaustion is causing her patience to wear thin. _

"_We **were** friends, Britt. Things changed."_

Brittany grumbles, "_Santana I'm so tired. Shortcut?"_

"_Okay, go." _

"_Three mouseketeers."_

_Santana agrees that they were inseparable as children but then middle school came and things changed. She counters, "Moved away."_

_Brittany's eyes are closed as she mumbles, "Caught us naked. Stayed."_

_Well played, Santana thinks. Out of school, Quinn was a real friend and accepting of their...extracurricular activity but in school she was concerned about her reputation and became competition. It's Santana's move, "Cheerios. HBIC. Told Sue about my boob job."_

"_Unholy Trinity."_

_Check and mate. Brittany was right. They would always be best friends. It didn't matter if they were the Musketeers, Angels or Unholy Trinity. Quinn was their friend and probably even family. Quinn cared about them and Santana reluctantly admitted to herself that she cared about Quinn, too._

"_You win," Santana concedes._

_Brittany yawns out, "_I always do." _ _

_/  
><em>

Santana catches up to her best friend and throws her arm around her shoulders, "I like that only you call me S."

"You do?"

"Yah, and I like calling you Q. I think it suits us. It's endearing without being mushy."

"Okay. S it is." Quinn smiles warmly at Santana then teases, "Unless I'm feeling flirty. Then you'll be sweet cheeks or honey bun."

Santana wants to flip her friend off but knows she can't do that in front of the twins so instead she smacks her arm and says, "Give me a break, will ya? I was a confused teenager."

"I know sweet pea." Quinn barely reacts to Santana's glare and continues, "You thought everyone was crushing on you."

"Everyone was. I was totally hot."

"As much as I would like to argue with that, I can't. You were hot. You still are. Which is why I think the mini-reunion will be a lot easier than you think. I don't know about Tina but Mercedes definitely gained weight. She'll be jealous that you look even hotter now than in high school."

Santana surprises herself by saying, "Thanks Q, but it's not that I want them to be fat or failures. That stuff isn't important anymore. I just want them to see that I am not Satan."

"Oh my gosh, do you actually want them to like you?" asks Quinn incredulously.

"What? No. I just don't want them to pity Britt for ending up with me."

"You think they feel that way?"

Santana shrugs but Quinn knows that's exactly what she does think.

"Honey," Quinn uses the term of endearment and this time Santana knows Quinn isn't teasing, "No one pities Brittany for ending up with you."

"You don't know that," Santana says stubbornly.

"Okay you're right, I don't. But, I can tell you with absolute certainty that I don't feel that way."

"Really?"

Quinn holds her friends hand, "I am so proud to call you my best friend. In fact, I think we should go to that dinner with our heads held high and show them that the three of us have grown up. If nothing else, we have a friendship that has survived 17 years. I'd say we three are quite _impressive_."

"Now you're starting to sound like Britt."

Quinn beams, "Thank you. That's quite the compliment."

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

"Hi honey, sorry I'm late," Brittany says as she pops a cherry tomato into her mouth.

Santana gives her wife a peck, "You're just in time. Dinner is almost ready."

"Where's the twins?"

"Upstairs. Quinn is supervising their bath. You can go up and switch her out so she can bathe Kelly, if you want. Or you can help me set the table."

"Are those my only two options?" Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist and pulls her close. "I missed you today." She leans down to kiss her wife but stops midway when the oven buzzer goes off.

Santana laughs at Brittany who is giving the oven a death glare. She leans up and presses their lips together and says, "I _always_ miss you." She tries to walk to the oven but Brittany holds tight. "Baby, I need to get that before it burns."

Brittany whines but lets her wife walk away, "What'd you make?"

Santana calls out, "Chicken potpie."

Brittany squeals in delight and runs off to shower.

* * *

><p>After dinner, two rounds of Chutes and Ladders and putting their children to bed, the three girls are in the living room watching "13 Going on 30". Brittany is laying face down on the floor with Quinn rubbing her sore legs. Santana is on the couch sipping her coffee.<p>

Onscreen, Jennifer Garner is calling to Mark Rufallo, "Matty, it's Thriller! Thriller!"

Santana starts reminiscing about Glee club and the many performances they did. "What was your favorite group number that we performed in Glee club? Mine was Thriller/Heads Will Roll. I loved the costumes and make up. Oh, and the audience in the stands made it so electric and exciting. I felt like a rock star!"

Brittany says, "I liked Toxic because the choreography was sexy and it accommodated everyone's dance abilities well but I don't understand why Mr. Shue performed with us. That was really weird."

"Pedo-will strikes again," says Quinn and Santana laughs so hard she chokes on her coffee.

"Wait, no, I liked Time Warp the best," Brittany says, "That was a classic. Or Umbrella but maybe that's just because of Ella."

Brittany trails off so Quinn starts her turn but Brittany interrupts, "No wait, Tik Tok. Eww no, we threw up. How about..."

Santana jumps in, "Babe, is it safe to say you liked all of them?"

Brittany smiles, "Yup, that sounds about right."

"It's too bad they never let you do any hip hop. You would've killed it!" says Santana proudly.

Brittany beams, "Yah that was a missed opportunity. Mr. Shue really was clueless about our strengths, wasn't he?"

Everyone agrees and Quinn takes her turn, "I think my favorite was We Are Young. It felt so right when you guys walked in and rejoined the New Directions. Like we were welcoming you home. I remember feeling so ridiculously happy."

Santana nods. "Yah I remember that. Britt and I held hands for the first time in front of the group."

"That was a rough night," adds Brittany sadly.

Quinn gives Brittany a puzzled look but Brittany's apologetic glance to Santana explains that it must've been a memory that wasn't supposed to be shared. To her surprise, Santana speaks up.

"It was. I'm sorry about that Britt." Relieved she isn't in the dog house, Brittany gets up and half sits on Santana's lap. Santana turns to Quinn and continues, "I had a little freak out that night. I was worried that everyone was talking about us and paranoid that we were going to get slushied the next day."

Brittany shrinks into her wife's arms, seeking comfort from the disturbing memories. "In fact, I ran, literally. Britt chased me for miles." Santana holds her wife closer and kisses her head. "When I finally stopped, she was right there at my side. She promised that no matter what happened, we would go through everything together. But, even with her support and reassurances, I refused to cuddle or do anything with her for awhile." Santana sighs as she is flooded with shame and the memories of the hurt she caused Brittany back then.

After a few moments of silence, and more to herself than to anyone else, Santana mumbles, "Vivir con miedo es como vivir en medias." She feels Brittany nod into her neck.

Santana takes a breath then says decisively, "Babe, I want to go tomorrow night."

Brittany looks up, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to." Santana smiles confidently, "A life lived in fear is a life half lived. Let's live."

Brittany wraps her arms around her wife and hugs her tight, "Let's live."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this update took longer than usual. My father isn't doing well and I have less time to write. I would appreciate hearing your thoughts on the chapter. :)<strong>

**This spanish quote is from one of my favorite movies, Strictly Ballroom. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it. **

**"Vivir con miedo es como vivir en medias." A life lived in fear is a life half lived.  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but I sure as heck wish I did!

AN: Thank you to my awesome beta Breakdown6.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce arrive for babysitting duty.<p>

"Grandma! Grandpa!" yell the twins as they charge toward their grandparents.

"If it isn't my two favorite grandchildren! Are you ready for a fun night?" says Mr. Pierce as he picks both of them up and spins them around.

"Mom, you guys are here so early," Brittany hugs her mother.

"We thought it would be a good idea to keep them out of your hair so you could take your time getting ready."

"Aw thanks." Brittany lugs the suitcase to the upstairs guest room. "This is heavy. How long are you two staying?"

"Well, we were thinking you girls could make a weekend of it. Spend some time with your friends tonight then stay in a nice hotel and have some alone time."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Brittany is bouncing up and down. "I'll go tell San and Quinn." Brittany is about to rush off but her mother grabs her arm.

"Honey," Mrs. Pierce pulls Brittany to sit on the bed with her. "I know you love Quinn and the three of you have always been a package deal but don't you think a romantic weekend should just be the two of you?"

"Mom, we can't not take Quinn. Do you not want to keep all three kids. Is that too much? Because we can do the hotel another weekend."

"No, we'll be fine." Mrs. Pierce holds her daughter's hand, "Will you at least get a suite with two rooms?"

"Mom, what's going on?" Brittany is growing worried. Her mother has always included Quinn in everything they did growing up. Why would she be pushing her away now? "Did San say something? Is she unhappy with Quinn being here?"

"No, she didn't say anything. But, it's never easy having a house guest." Mrs. Pierce isn't sure how much she should say. She settles on, "It can...put a strain...on even the strongest marriage."

Brittany says confused, "But we had house guests all the time."

Mrs. Pierce pats her daughter's arm sadly, "Yes, we did."

Brittany's stomach flips and she's suddenly nauseous. Did one of her parents have an affair? Is that what her mother is implying? If she's talking about house guests that means it was someone who stayed with them. There were so many! Was it mom's sister? Dad's college roommate? Mom's best friend? Dad's army buddy? Flustered and very near freaking out, Brittany asks, "Mom, what are you talking about?"

Mr. Pierce walks in to the room carrying Kelly. "Is this a private party?"

Mrs. Pierce is glad for the interruption, "Don't be silly. I was just telling Britty about the hotel."

Mr. Pierce sits next to his daughter, "You be sure to take us up on this offer. You girls deserve a break."

Mrs. Pierce says, "All three of them are going."

"That's wonderful!" smiles Mr. Pierce, "That means I get more time with this beautiful baby girl. Mama, give her the card."

Mrs. Pierce takes out her credit card and hands it to Brittany, "Have fun sweetie. The hotel is on us."

"What?" Brittany pushes the card away, "No mom, the three of us can afford it."

Mr. Pierce waves an open hand across Brittany's face in Jedi fashion, "You will let us pay for the hotel."

Brittany laughs at her father's Star Wars obsession. "You're sure you can handle all three?"

Both her parents say, "Piece of cake."

Brittany laughs and accepts the card. "Thanks mom," then whispers, "We are finishing this conversation later."

Mr. Pierce kisses Brittany on the crown of her head and watches her leave. "I told you she wouldn't go without Quinn."

Mrs. Pierce's eyes well with tears, "I just don't want her to make the same mistake I did."

"Hey," Mr. Pierce lifts his wife's chin, "I don't know why you insist on beating yourself up over something that happened decades ago. You need to let it go. I have."

"But, if he hadn't been in our house..."

"Then we would never have known you like uniforms." Mr. Pierce winks and kisses his wife's forehead. "Besides, Quinn isn't into girls, is she?"

Mrs. Pierce's response is hopeful, "You don't think so?"

* * *

><p>Brittany walks into the bedroom as Santana is taping the last of the wrapping paper around a large box. "What's that?"<p>

"You'll see. It's for your dad."

"Guess what? My parents want to stay for the whole weekend to watch the kids." Holding up the credit card she adds, "And, they're putting us up in a nice hotel."

"Are you serious?" Santana jumps up off the bed. "That's freaking awesome!" Santana hops over to her wife. "All weekend with you and Q? Watch out Lima the Unholy Trinity are loose!"

Brittany is instantly relieved that Santana included Quinn in their plans. Santana grabs the box and rushes out of the room but just as quickly, runs back in. "Will mom be okay if I just give dad something? This was a thank you for the tub but now I feel like we should give them both something for staying the whole weekend."

Brittany loves that her wife is thoughtful and generous. "It's fine. We can get them something later. I'm sure we'll get some shopping in at some point."

"Awesome. Grab the camera."

The girls rush downstairs to the basement where Mr. Pierce and the twins have just started putting together the train set. Santana rushes over and pulls Mr. Pierce by the hand and leads him into a recliner the same way she has since she was five.

He lands with an "Oomph" and laughs up at his daughter in law, "To what do I owe the manhandling?"

Brittany comes around in front of him with the camera set to video. Santana leans over and kisses Mr. Pierce's cheek warmly. "Thank you for the changes you made to the bathtub. You have always been so kind to me and so I got you something to say thanks." She hands him the box and he accepts it with a smile that rivals Brittany's on Christmas morning.

Everyone gathers around and watches eagerly. Mr. Pierce rips open the paper and lifts the lid off the box. "NO WAY!" He grabs the robe and holds it out in front of him then puts it down. He stands, picks Santana up and spins her the same way he spun his grandchildren then puts her down and holds her by the shoulders. "Thank you honey." Santana beams, "You're welcome."

Ella asks the question on everyone else's mind, "What is it?"

Mr. Pierce puts his new brown bathrobe on and turns the hood up. Brittany squeals, "Obi Wan!"

Mr. Pierce turns to his daughter and waves his hand to give a Jedi command, "You will give me a hug."

Brittany hugs her father. Mr. Pierce leans down and holds her tight, whispering in her ear, "She's a keeper." Brittany gives her dad a playful smack, "Duh!"

After another round of hugs, Brittany leads Santana upstairs to pack. When they reach their room, she grabs her wife around the waist, "You are just the sweetest thing. Where did you get that robe?"

"Quinn and I went to the mall this morning while you were at work. She wanted to look for something to wear tonight. It was in one of the novelty shops. Oh, and you gotta see the pictures of the twins crying into their clown sundaes at Farrell's. They were so sure you had made them and were very upset when you didn't jump out to surprise them."

"Brittana? Are you guys up here?" calls out Quinn.

Santana yells back, "Yah, we're in our room."

"Hey," Quinn says breathlessly, "Your mom said you had something to tell me."

Brittany explains about the weekend plans and soon all three girls are jumping up and down in excitement. Their celebration is cut short, however, when Quinn pulls away and grabs the paper and pen that are on Brittany's nightstand.

"Okay, what's the plan? Tonight is dinner and drinks at the club. Tomorrow we could do a nice breakfast, some shopping." Quinn scribbles furiously, "Oooh, let's get mani pedis!"

Santana shakes her head, "Stop channeling Berry. We are going to be spontaneous bitches this weekend. No planning. No lists."

Quinn is confused, "How will I know what to pack?"

Before Santana can make another snarky comment, Brittany chimes in, "I'll come down and help you pick stuff out."

Satisfied, Quinn leaves to start prepping Kelly's formula for the weekend. Santana calls out, "We're leaving at 5! Be ready!"

Quinn comes back and sticks her head in the room, "Five? Dinner is at 7 and the club is only an hour away."

"I wants go early and gets my drank on." Santana says as she pulls clothes out of her drawer.

Brittany shakes her head, "No. No Lima Heights speak. You have soooo outgrown that."

Quinn nods in agreement.

Santana huffs, "Fine. I wanna go early and get buzzed enough to deal with the Gleeks."

"Five it is," Quinn laughs and heads downstairs.

* * *

><p>After an hour of driving and dealing with Brittany's desire to play old road trip games, Santana and Quinn are more than ready for drinks. They check in to their two-bedroom hotel suite and put the finishing touches on their make up. Twenty minutes later the three women arrive at The Lima Restaurant and Lounge.<p>

"Catchy name," quips Santana.

"Be nice," scolds Brittany with a kiss to her wife's cheek.

Despite the lame name, the restaurant decor and prices are very upscale. The girls take seats at the bar and order cosmos. Quinn announces, "Tonight is on me." Before her friends can protest she explains, "I don't want to hear any arguments. Letting me stay with you has been a godsend and I want...no, I need to show my appreciation."

Brittany holds up her glass and the others follow, "To the Three Mouseketeers."

Santana adds, "To The Angels."

Quinn says, "To The Unholy Trinity,"

All three clink glasses and chime, "To us!"

As the girls finish their drinks, a tray of four shots are placed before them. They look up and see Mercedes, "Hey girls! Let's get this party started!" Hugs and pleasantries are shared before all four girls toast and down their shots. A few minutes later, Kurt and Sam join them.

After exchanging greetings and another round of shots, Sam slides up to Quinn. "Hi gorgeous. I never knew red lace could look so good on someone."

"Thank you. How've you been?"

"Good, good." Sam looks at her shyly, "I miss our lunches."

"I've missed them, too." She rests her hand on Sam's arm and Santana is immediately at her side.

"Hey baby girl, come with me to the powder room?"

Quinn excuses herself. When they reach the restroom she says, "I know why you pulled me here and no, nothing is happening or will happen. I've had a few drinks and I'm feeling good. That's all. You don't need to play mother hen."

Santana's eyes narrow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not interested in him that way and he's already told me the same. We're just friends."

Santana links her arm through her friends, "Well, okay then, go get your flirt on."

Quinn leans her head on her friends shoulder, "Love you."

Santana squeezes their linked arms tighter, "You too."

When they return to the group, Brittany is hugging Tina and rubbing her stomach, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl," says Mike proudly.

Brittany hugs her friend tight, "Congratulations Papa. I'm so happy for you. You guys are going to be adorable parents."

"Thanks Britt," says Tina. "How's everything with you? Are you married? Kids?"

"Yup and yup," Brittany responds then sees Santana who has just returned Quinn to Sam. "Babe, come 'ere."

Tina sends a brief glance to Mike that attempts to communicate, _"She married Santana? They have kids?"_

Mike leans down, "Mommy, are you alright? Do you need the bathroom?"

Tina slaps his arm. "No, I was trying to tell you...never mind...and don't call me Mommy. I'm going to be_ a mommy_. I'm not _your_ mommy! That's gross."

Mike points to Brittany, "She called us Mama and Papa. How come I can't?"

"When friends do it, it's like they are saying congratulations," Tina tries to explain. "When you do it, it sounds creepy."

Brittany chimes in, "Yah, I wouldn't call San mommy. That's just...ewww."

Mike hangs his head in embarrassment, "Okay."

Santana saunters over and to Tina's surprise, pulls her into a friendly hug. "Congratulations Mama! You are absolutely glowing." Then she turns to Mike, "Hey Papa," and kisses him on the cheek. Mike is so stunned that his hand moves to cup his own cheek.

Mercedes interrupts the reunion to announce that their table is ready. Quinn walks up and links her arm through Santana's, who laces her fingers with Brittany, who grabs Tina's hand and the four walk off. Mike is still standing dumbfounded. Kurt pats him on the back, "Yes, she's sincere. You'll get used to it."

Mike says, "What happened? Was she abducted by aliens?"

Sam laughs, "I guess she's just happy. You should see them with their kids. They are awesome parents."

Mercedes returns to get the boys, "What's up guys? Aren't you coming?"

Mike lowers his voice, "We were talking about Santana."

They look over at the women sitting at the table. Tina must've said something funny because everyone else bursts into laughter. Santana's guffaw is the loudest - a carefree laugh that was seldom, if ever, heard in high school. Brittany leans over and places a kiss on her shoulder and Santana turns to smile at her wife.

Mercedes says, "I think it's great. She seems...happy."

The others agree then head over to join their friends. Drinks and appetizers are ordered. Mike and Tina explain they are starting their third trimester and the conversation turns to the twins and Kelly. When asked if they plan to have more, Brittany and Santana look to each other unsure how to respond. It's a topic that they have been avoiding but with several drinks in them they both find themselves feeling quite open to the question.

Santana's eyes stay locked on Brittany's as she admits, "I would love to have more."

Brittany's smile is so bright it could light up the entire city of Lima, "Me too." She leans over to kiss her wife then tenses, unsure if Santana is ready for this level of public displays of affection. Santana puts her worries to rest by smiling and leaning forward the rest of the way to press their lips together gently. "We'll talk later." Santana whispers. Brittany bounces in her seat, "Okay."

Quinn reaches behind Santana to squeeze her best-friend's shoulder and silently tells Brittany, _"This is going so well."_ Brittany's eyes responds, _"Yah, it is!"_

* * *

><p>As dinner is wrapping up, Mercedes turns to the rest of the group, "I need to get ready. I'm up in a few minutes. How would you guys feel about singing tonight?"<p>

A chorus of "No" and "We haven't performed in years" rings out.

Brittany wraps her arms around her wife and whispers, "Please sing for me."

Santana immediately blurts out, "I'll do it."

Heads turn to face Santana with shocked expressions. Mercedes smiles gratefully and asks, "What do you want to sing?"

Santana considers her options, "Depends. How much fun can we have tonight? Is this like piano lounge music or can we rock this joint?"

Mercedes practically screams, "We can rock!"

Santana decides on a "River Deep, Mountain High" duet with Mercedes. Kurt begs Brittany and Tina to do the "Single Ladies" dance with him but Tina says she can't manage it in her condition. However, she agrees to a duet with Quinn. Seeing Kurt's disappointment, Mike surprises everyone with a suggestion that he take Tina's place in "Single Ladies" and Brittany pumps her fist in the air. Sam chooses to do the "Human Nature" duet with Mercedes. Brittany asks if Santana can also sing "Songbird" and the rest of the group look to her in confusion.

"When did she sing that?" asks Tina.

"It was, um, a private concert," Santana says pulling her wife in close.

"You guys, this is going to be so awesome!" Mercedes yells. "I'll start my set then call you guys up. I told the steward to let you stay here during the shift from restaurant to lounge. Just relax. See you in a bit."

A few minutes later, the restaurant closes and all the lights go on. The tables are cleared from in front of the stage to create a dance floor and Brittany and Mike start dancing around the room. The large dinner tables are switched out for cocktail tables. Then the main lights dim and the entire atmosphere changes. The stuffy, upscale restaurant becomes a comfortable, laid back lounge.

"This place is amazing," says Sam.

"It is. I can't believe we've never been here before," says Brittany.

Santana kiss her wife, "We'll definitely come back, babe."

The patrons file in and soon the lounge is filled to capacity. A spotlight hits the stage and Mercedes walks out to loud applause and whistles. She sings for a half hour and her last song, a tribute to Etta James, ends with a standing ovation.

"Thank you," Mercedes says wiping her brow with a small handkerchief. "Tonight, you are all in for a special treat. I brought some friends with me to bring this house down. Please put your hands together for the first brave soul, my dear friend, Sam Evans!"

Sam is followed by Santana singing "Songbird". Quinn pulls her phone out and takes video of Santana singing and of Brittany who has her elbows up on the table, her head in her hands and a proud smile on her lips. Quinn can practically see the little hearts floating from her eyes towards her wife.

* * *

><p>After the last performance, everyone lines up in front of the stage and takes their bows. The audience applauds wildly and the gang returns to their seats. The lounge owner beckons Mercedes so she calls for a 15 minute intermission.<p>

The group are at their tables excitedly toasting to anything and everything as lounge patrons walk over and congratulate them on their outstanding performance. A couple even ask to take pictures with them saying they want to say they met them before they were famous.

Quinn leans over to Santana, "How are you doing?"

Santana turns to face Quinn with a megawatt smile, "Tonight is amazing. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," says Quinn.

Santana puts her arm around her friend. "Do you want to go for a walk and talk?"

Quinn shakes her head, "Let's wait til we get back to the hotel."

The spotlight returns to the stage and Mercedes steps out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have one last friend to bring out tonight. I didn't think she was going to make it but I am beyond excited that she has. Your ears are in for a real treat. Please welcome, straight from Broadway, Ms. Rachel Berry."

The audience claps politely, not recognizing the singer but the McKinley High alumni cheer loudly. Rachel walks onto the stage but remains in the shadows as she hugs Mercedes. The band starts to play "Mama Who Bore Me". Santana grips Brittany's leg and groans into her ear, "She wasn't part of the deal. I'm going to the bathroom."

Santana starts to get up but Brittany grabs her arm and holds her in place. Santana turns to Brittany to say, "What the hell Britt" but she stops when she sees Brittany's eyes are glued to the stage. If Brittany were a cartoon, her eyes would be bugging out of her head and her jaw and tongue would be on the table. Santana follows her gaze to the stage and her face comically changes as well. She reaches over and whacks Quinn and points to the stage.

Quinn looks up and blinks several times to clear her vision. She shakes her head and takes in a very sexy, un-Rachel-Berry-like woman. The brunette's hair is long and wavy, her makeup muted and elegant. She's wearing a breathtaking and very fitted sequined dress with a slit running up her thigh showing off a long, toned leg. Quinn grabs Santana's hand and says, "Damn!" Santana nods and says, "I know!"

Rachel sings several songs, all of which are followed by enthusiastic applause from the audience. For her last number, she invites Kurt, the Liza to her Barbra, to join her on stage. She dedicates their duet to her friends who cheer from their table.

Brittany scoots her chair closer to Santana, "Rachel's hot, huh?"

Santana responds way too quickly for her own good, "HELL YAH!"

Brittany laughs and says, "I always knew you had a thing for her."

This gets Santana's attention, "For who?"

"Rachel"

"Huh? I never had a thing for the hobbit." Santana says with confidence, "It's always been you B. Only you."

Brittany grins and kisses Santana who eagerly reciprocates. Santana's hand tangles in her wife's hair. After a minute, Brittany pulls back, breathless. Santana shakes the lust from her head and gives her wife a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Got a little carried away."

Brittany cups her wife's cheek, "Don't ever apologize for wanting me."

Tina elbows Mike, "Damn, that was some kiss! If you kissed me like that we would've gotten pregnant years ago."

"They're cute, aren't they?" says Sam.

"Yah, they are." Mercedes says, "Who would've guessed they would still be together."

Santana bristles at that last comment and pulls away from her wife. Brittany didn't hear Mercedes but judging from Santana's pained expression she knows something happened. She looks at her wife, then to Quinn's hand on Santana's leg purposely grounding her, and back to Santana.

Santana tries to get up and leave but Quinn holds her in place and calmly speaks out, "I knew."

Sam, Mike and Tina sit back in their chairs, preparing for the former Head Cheerio to rip Mercedes a new one.

Mercedes - tipsy and not realizing the gravity of her comment - asks, "Knew what?"

Quinn states plainly, "I knew they would work out."

It was then that Mercedes realizes her comment has been taken negatively. Her eyes widen as if to say _Oh shit_ and she stammers, "Oh, I know. I mean, they are obviously perfect for each other and very much in love. It's just, you know, I wasn't so sure back in high school."

Before anyone can say anything else, the club erupts with applause and Mercedes is summoned back to stage to end the live portion of the entertainment and turn things over to the DJ.

Quinn whispers to Santana, "Honey, she didn't mean what you think she meant."

Santana spits out sarcastically, "Yah right."

Rachel and Kurt skip over to join their friends. Rachel makes her rounds and hugs and kisses everyone. While Kurt talks to Brittany and Quinn is distracted with Rachel, Santana slips away to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Mercedes walks in.

"Hey," begins Mercedes.

Santana doesn't respond. She's standing at the bathroom sink, leaning on her hands. Her jaw clenching repeatedly, her breathing shallow and rough. _Hold it together, Lopez._

"Listen, Santana, I'm sorry," Mercedes apologies half-heartedly, more out of fear than regret. "I've had a lot to drink and I didn't mean anything by what I said."

Santana glares at Mercedes. _Britt will be very disappointed if you go off on her. Stay calm. Remember, you are Lopez-Pierce now. Breathe._ Santana just nods and starts to walk past Mercedes.

As Santana nears her, Mercedes catches the glimmer of unshed tears in the Latina's eyes. Mercedes swallows and reaches for Santana but pulls her arm back, "Wait. Please."

Santana stops but doesn't turn around. Mercedes drops her hand and plays with the fabric of her dress to calm her nerves.

"I was really nervous about tonight. I wasn't sure what it was going to be like being around everyone again." Mercedes sighs, "I prepared myself for the jokes about the weight I gained or the fact that I'm singing in some mediocre lounge or that I still haven't found Mr. Right."

Santana turns to face Mercedes who continues talking, "But, what I didn't expect, is that everyone would be different. Grown up. When you agreed to sing, you made tonight special. This is a night I will never forget." Mercedes meets Santana's eyes, "You and Brittany are perfect together. I'm really sorry for what I said earlier."

Santana searches Mercedes eyes and decides her apology is sincere. She lets out a small laugh, "Yah well, I guess you did have a lot to drink."

Mercedes nods, "And, you know how my foot likes to live in my mouth."

"Yah"

"So, do you think you'll come back and sing again?" Mercedes smiles, "The audience loved you."

Santana grins, "Only if everyone else does, too."

"Ahhh, a monthly reunion! That's a great idea!"

The girls walk out arm in arm to a much relieved Brittany and Quinn. Brittany hugs her wife and asks, "Everything okay?"

Santana says, "Yah, everything is fine."

* * *

><p>The group dances for another hour before almost everyone calls it a night. "Safe trips" are said to Kurt who is returning to New York and Sam who is heading back to Seattle. "Congratulations" are once again given to Mike and Tina. Mercedes promises to keep in touch and invite everyone back next month, with a wink to Santana.<p>

Quinn decides to stay back to catch up with Rachel and tells the girls she'll meet them at the hotel.

Santana helps Brittany with her coat and the two stand for a few moments watching Quinn and Rachel. Santana smirks when she sees Quinn rest her hand on Rachel's arm and laugh. She turns to her wife, "Ten bucks says we get stuck with Rachel this entire weekend."

Brittany counters, "Twenty says she spends the night in Quinn's room."

"Deal!"

* * *

><p>AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Thank you to all who suggested a reunion.<p>

Please review. Thank you. :)


	24. Chapter 24 Edited

AN: Thank you to my ever patient, incredibly talented and amazing beta breakdown6.

Chapter 24: Edited

* * *

><p>Santana yawns and stretches her arms over her head, slowly reaching consciousness. She glances at the clock, the bright glow of the numbers burning her eyes.<p>

6:04 am

"Why am I up so early?" she whines and blindly reaches out for her wife - perplexed when hands rub against the rough mattress. During the night, the sheets have pulled away from the corners and whatever isn't tangled around Brittany is hanging off the end of the bed. Santana scoots over to her, wraps her arm around the woman's waist and presses her right leg against Brittany's exposed center. Her lips curl in a wicked smirk when her wife moans, so she walks her fingers up Brittany's body and lightly scratches at her chest. "How should I wake you up?"

"B-b-I-s-re," Brittany breathes out.

Santana stills her hand in the valley of Brittany's breasts, "What'd you say, baby?"

A soft whimper escapes her wife's lips again and this time Santana recognizes it as one of pain. She lifts her leg off of Brittany and receives a sigh of relief from the blonde. "Sorry," Santana says. "I didn't mean to be so rough last night."

Brittany opens her eyes, smiles and waggles one eyebrow to say, _"It was worth it,"_ then drifts back to sleep.

"Yeah, I liked it, too." Santana props her head up in her left hand and draws loopy patterns over Brittany's exposed skin with her right. Eventually, she tugs and untangles the sheet off her wife so she can enjoy the view of this stunning and very naked woman. A particularly dark love bite on Brittany's inner thigh catches her eye and she smirks, remembering with vivid detail when she made it. "Last night was... incredible."

Brittany doesn't give any indication that she's awake, but Santana continues. "I like the way you make me feel wanted, B. After all these years, you still make me feel _amazing_." Dragging her fingers around pert breasts, she makes figure eights while grinning as goosebumps form and both nipples harden. "I don't know if it was the freedom of not having to worry about the kids or the amount of alcohol we drank, but last night was different. _Carnal_. Animal. It reminded me of when we first started having sex and ripped each other's clothes off at every possible chance...no...actually that's not true. I mean, that's what we did and I wanted you...oh god I wanted you so badly last night, but there was something else. I don't know what it was."

She replays the events of the night before and squeezes her legs together to quell her awakening arousal. Knowing her wife is too spent to help her, she kisses Brittany's cheek and announces she's going to shower. Swinging her legs off the bed, her right foot lands on something and twists awkwardly. "Ow, dammit." She hops and rubs her foot then picks up the offending item. "**You** are a health hazard," she says to the strap on. "Look what you did to my poor wife." She holds the dildo in front of her face, then angles it down as if it were animated and dropping it's head in shame. "You _should_ be sorry." Santana lightly raps on the toy in discipline and takes it with her to the bathroom.

Brittany giggles and closes the eye she had been peeking through._ It's hard to believe that goober was the sexiest woman alive last night. She's right, it __was incredible. Seeing her with our friends and the way she was so open and sweet to me in front of them, singing to me, kissing me... such a turn on.  
><em>

* * *

><p>After a luxuriously long shower, Santana dresses and heads to the suite's kitchen. Lifting a water bottle to her lips, her eyes drift closed as she drinks greedily.<p>

Rachel emerges from Quinn's bedroom. "Is there coffee?"

Startled by the sudden voice, Santana chokes on the water she was gulping. Through her coughing fit, her eyes still manage to sweep over the gorgeous brunette. Rachel's long dark curls spill out of her messy bun and onto bare shoulders, a lavender camisole shows off her pert breasts and taut abs, and matching french cut panties accentuate her long, sleek legs. _Damn_!

Clueless to Santana's leering, Rachel groggily walks closer and pats her back in assistance. However, the movement causes Rachel's chest to bounce and leads unhelpfully to more coughing and sputtering as Santana backs away and struggles to regain her composure.

Rachel reaches into her purse and pulls out a Motrin bottle. She struggles to open it, the strain causing her breasts to push together and quiver. Without making eye contact, she hands the bottle to Santana who pops it open and hands it back. "Thanks, call me when the coffee is ready."

Santana starts the coffee brewing, then runs into Quinn's room. Finding the blonde still sound asleep, Santana pouts, falls to the bed, cuddles up to Quinn and shakes her awake. "Q?"

"AHHH!" Quinn jerks away from the touch, gets tangled in the sheets and falls with a loud thud to the floor.

Leaning over the side of the bed, Santana asks, "Are you okay?"

"Santana!" Quinn says in exasperation. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"Why so jumpy? Geez." Santana offers a helping hand but Quinn slaps it away. "It's not like we've never cuddled."

Quinn rolls her eyes as she stands and adjusts her shirt and shorts. "Move over." She climbs back into bed and lays on her back - hands laced over her stomach. "I know we cuddle. That's not why I freaked out. I thought you were Rachel."

"Ohhhhh." Santana is on her right side facing Quinn and props her head in her hand. "So, I'm guessing nothing happened last night then?"

"What?"

"Did you make out?"

"Of course not."

Santana grunts in disappointment, then asks, "But... did you want to?"

...

Rachel walks in and Quinn is relieved at the interruption, not wanting to answer Santana's question. Well, not so much not _wanting_ to answer it as not knowing _how_ to answer it.

"Good morning Rach," says Quinn.

"Morning Quinn," Rachel says cheerfully as she heads to the bathroom. "Can we eat soon? I'm hungry." Without waiting for an answer she closes the door and starts the shower.

"Good morning Rach," Santana mimics softly.

"Shut up."

"Morning Quinn."

Quinn fixes her best glare on Santana.

"Oh please, I'm immune." Santana sits up, rocks backs so her legs stick straight up, then drops them down and uses the momentum to hop up and walk off the bed. "You better start getting ready. Your girlfriend is hungry."

"I hate you."

"You love me." When Santana reaches her room she calls out to Quinn. "But not as much as you love Raaacheeelllll!" She stands there laughing then squeals and slams the door when she sees Quinn charging through the living room towards her.

* * *

><p>Santana crawls onto her bed and within seconds she can tell her wife is pretending to be asleep. "Baby?" Brittany doesn't respond so Santana plays along and kisses her on the nose, cheek, jaw, neck - and finally receives a giggle from the blonde. Santana smiles and kisses down between Brittany's breasts. "We're hungry. Can you get up and shower so we can get some breakfast?"<p>

Brittany smirks - enjoying her wife's attention far too much to get out of bed - and shakes her head. "Too tired."

Santana sucks a nipple into her mouth to wake Brittany up, but knowing her wife is too sore from the night before, has no plans to take the teasing any further. "You'll feel better after you eat."

Brittany flips them over - desire clearly evident in the darkening of her eyes. "Let's stay in and order room service."

"I thought you were tired?"

Brittany snakes a hand up Santana's shirt and palms a breast. "Like you said," she pinches an already erect nipple, "I'll feel better after I eat."

Santana gulps. "I'll order room service."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you aren't coming?" whines Quinn.<p>

"I'm sorry. B is exhausted and just wants to sleep."

Quinn's eyebrow shoots up and her eyes flicker to the bedroom door. "So, if I walk in there I _won't_ find her naked and in bed waiting for you?"

"No?" Santana says unconvincingly.

Quinn crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry." Santana grabs Quinn by the sides of her shoulders and begs, "I promise I'll make it up to you, but she's in a mood and I _like_ this mood."

Quinn decides talking with Santana when her libido is calling the shots is futile so she stalks over and pounds on the door. "Cover up, I'm coming in." Brittany pulls the crumpled sheet over herself, covering the important bits just as Quinn walks in, sits on the edge of the bed and tries to hold Brittany's hand.

Pulling her hand away, Brittany explains, "I haven't showered yet."

Quinn's brow furrows in confusion as she stares at her friend's hand. When she finally realizes what Brittany means, her eyes widen and she turns to look at Santana who, ironically, is filing her nails. Her head shakes back and forth to rid herself of the unwanted images and folds her hands in her lap. "Okay, here's the thing. I know that you want to stay here and _sleep,_ but I would really appreciate it if you both came to breakfast with Rachel and I."

"Rachel?" says Brittany turning to Santana, "Ten or Twenty?"

"Twenty."

"YES!"

"What are you two talking about?" asks Quinn.

"San bet me ten dollars that we would be seeing a lot of Rachel this weekend and I said twenty - betting she'd sleep over."

"You guys are betting on my sex life?" Quinn slaps Brittany's leg then rests her hand on it.

"Sex life? Who said anything about sex?" Brittany eyes Quinn's hand on her leg, "Did you wash your hands?" Santana guffaws loudly and Brittany sits up, her voice dripping with concern, "Did you have sex with her?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "No, there was no sex."

Brittany studies her friend, but nods. "The three of us definitely need to talk about this and we will but I guess we should eat first."

"There's _nothing_ to talk about."

Brittany gives Quinn a look that says, _"Yeah right."_ Then asks, "Will Rachel be with us all day?" Quinn shrugs so Brittany taps her leg so she'll move and let her off the bed. Quinn stands and Brittany hops up in all her naked glory. "I'll shower then we'll go eat and we can find out what Rachel's plans are for today."

Having seen Brittany naked more times than she can count, Quinn is unfazed and simply turns to Santana, "Where should we eat?"

"Hey girls, are we leav-OH!" Rachel stops in the doorway and shifts her weight from one leg to the other as she tries to decide if she should cover her eyes or walk out. When Brittany doesn't seem to mind being seen, she returns to the reason for her visit and holds a mug out to Santana. "Thank you for making coffee, Santana. I brought you a cup." When the coffee isn't taken, she frowns and repeats, "This is for you."

"Santana Marie!"

"Yes babe?" Santana answers - all smiles - completely missing the tone of her wife's call.

Brittany pulls her into the bathroom and Quinn yells out, "We're leaving in FIVE MINUTES!"

"We'll be ready." Brittany shuts the door then turns to her wife. "You are smitten with Rachel. You're a smitten kitten."

"Pfft."

"Don't pfft me." Brittany folds her arms over her chest. "She was talking to you and you were picturing her naked."

Santana's eyes widen at being caught but then waves her hand in dismissal. "It's nothing."

"Really? Because I was standing there completely nude, but your eyes were on her." She turns to climb into the shower, but Santana grabs her and turns her around.

Holding her wife close, their faces inches apart, Santana says, "Honey, you are the most breathtaking woman I have ever seen in my life."

"But,"

"But nothing!" Santana says firmly. "I will always want you and **only** you."

"Thank you, I needed to hear that." Brittany hugs her wife then steps into the shower. "But, you _were_ picturing her naked."

Santana studies her wife's expression and body language, making sure that the insecurity has passed. "Yeah, totally."

"I don't see it." Brittany says, "Last night, with all the alcohol, yeah I was a cat in heat but today... I don't know. She's just Rachel."

Santana starts on her makeup as they continue talking. "What do you think about Q and Rachel?"

"I don't like it," Brittany states, matter of fact.

"Because Q is married, because it's Berry or because she's a woman?"

"Yes, yes and no." Brittany responds as she shuts off the water. "If Quinn wants to be with a woman then that's up to her. Personally, I don't think she does."

"Have you _not_ seen her leering? She's worse than me."

Opening the glass door, Brittany steps out and starts drying herself off. "Yeah but finding a woman attractive and actually acting on that attraction are two completely different things."

"True." Santana says softly, "But, she has acted on it before."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the girls walk around downtown Lima, enjoying the shops they don't normally get to see.<p>

"Let's go in here," Quinn says, tugging on Santana.

Brittany reads the shop name, _Lima Antiques: Where everything is older than you._ She scans the street and finds a store she would much rather go into, _Sugar Rush_, and drags Rachel with her. "Come on. The bell over the door chimes as Brittany bursts in and excitedly exclaims, "Ooooh free samples!"

"Brittany, sugar can be detrimental to my vocal chords. I'm on a very strict diet and have to be extremely careful with what I put in my body. I only eat -"

Brittany shakes her head. _Seriously, what do San and Quinn see in this girl. She's the same annoying diva. _Laughing out loud she says, "Polish a turd, it's still a turd."

"What?"

Brittany falters then holds up a chocolate candy shaped like a pile of poop. "Sorry. Santana was watching a comedian last week and that line just popped in my head."

"Oh, okay," Rachel says. _Wow, she hasn't changed at all. Still ditzy._ "As I was saying..."

Brittany tunes Rachel out and makes her way around the store, dropping items into her basket periodically. _Ooooh, I should totally only get stuff that I've never heard of. FUN! _By the end of her shopping spree, she has purchased everything from Atomic Fireballs to Zagnuts, and of course three bars of Three Musketeers.

"Don't you think?" asks Rachel.

"Don't I think what?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

Brittany plasters her best blank expression on. "Have you been talking this whole time? I thought it was the sugar plum fairies."

Rachel takes a breath to calm herself then says, "I was asking if you think Quinn would like this candy." She holds up a small plastic camera filled with colored candies.

Brittany doesn't necessarily want to encourage whatever is going on between Rachel and Quinn, but it isn't her place to stop it either. _I really need to stop worrying. _"I'm sure she'll like whatever you get her."

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn come out of the antique store and look around. "Where'd they go?" asks Santana. They scan the street. "If I had an antique store I would name it Antiques: Old as Shit." They both laugh and spot the candy store, crossing the street just as Brittany and Rachel come out of the store with their loot.<p>

"B, what'd you buy? Your package is huge!" squeals Santana trying to open the bag, her sweet tooth tingling with anticipation.

"That's what she said," Brittany quips and throws her arms over Santana's shoulders, the bag slamming into Santana's back. Santana winces and asks how much candy Brittany has already eaten, but Brittany just shrugs.

Rachel tattles, "She tried every sample."

Brittany pouts but Santana kisses her lips. "That's okay baby. We're on vacation so you can get as hyper as you want."

"YES!" Brittany pumps her fist, then sticks her tongue out at Rachel.

Unable to handle when Brittany gets too hyper, Quinn slaps Santana's arm and shakes her head. "Don't encourage her. Let's go do something calming."

"Mani-pedis?" suggests Santana because warm water and a foot massage is an effective way to calm her wife down.

"YES!" Brittany claps, then loops her arm through Quinn's arm and whispers, "That worked perfectly."

Quinn winks.

* * *

><p>At the nail salon, the four girls sit in pairs facing each other - Santana and Brittany across from Rachel and Quinn. Santana's eyes linger on Rachel's cleavage a little too long and Brittany leans over and swipes her thumb against the corner of her wife's mouth. "You got a little drool..."<p>

Santana blushes and purposely angles her body to face Quinn instead. Brittany shakes her head, but smiles at her wife's gesture and goes back to her magazine. The girls chat easily but Brittany's mind keeps wandering. She blames the sugar but knows it's the girls sitting across from her. _Quinn looks happy and Rachel, well, she looks constipated. Did I not like her this much in high school? Probably. I can't help it. _She rolls her eyes when Rachel touches Quinn's arm for the hundredth time._ Geez. Get a room already. NO! I didn't mean that. _Brittany drops her head and rubs her temples, garnering a look from Santana.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I think I ate too much candy." Brittany groans. "I have a headache."

Rachel says, "You're probably crashing from your sugar high. I told you not to eat all of those samples. The glucose -"

Santana shoots Rachel a glare and effectively shuts her up. Brittany beams, yanks her wife closer with one hand, grabs her face with the other and kisses her on the lips. She says, "I love you," but what she means is, "FINALLY!"

"I love you too babe. You okay?"

"I'm suddenly feeling **much** better."

* * *

><p>After lunch, they pass an adult toy store and Santana and Quinn think it'll be hilarious to drag Rachel the Prude in. Brittany rolls her eyes but follows. To their disappointment, Rachel doesn't freak out at all and instead seems quite at home among the dildos and edible underwear. She casually browses through the store and holds up a red lace teddy. Quinn suggests a little too quickly, "You should try it on." Rachel smiles and skips away to find a dressing room with Quinn and Santana close behind.<p>

Brittany catches her wife around the waist and teases, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uhhh, nowhere?"

"That's right." Brittany says, "Let's go look for a new toy."

"Ooooh," Santana excitedly agrees.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, the four girls return to the hotel and decide on naps before dinner. As soon as their bedroom door is closed, Santana rushes to Brittany, rips off her shirt then nips and sucks at her wife's exposed neck and chest.<p>

"San," Brittany whines. "I liked that shirt."

Santana growls and sucks harder.

"Never mind."

* * *

><p>Santana washes up and throws on a robe to head to the kitchen. On her way through the living room she sees Rachel napping, the right side of her body pressed against the back of the couch. Her long dark hair is splayed across the pillow, her breasts barely covered by the low cut tank top. Santana feels a twinge low in her abdomen<em>. <em>Rachel's legs are bent and leaning against the back of the couch. She shifts and her left knee falls, unintentionally opening herself to Santana. _Shit._

Santana trips over her feet as she rushes into Quinn's room and closes the door behind her. Hearing the sound of the shower, she runs into the bathroom and whips the glass door open to Quinn rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

"AHHHHHH!"

"It's me," Santana says.

Quinn stops what she's doing and frowns in concern. "What's wrong?"

Santana's eyes remain locked to Quinn's face as she stammers, "The couch...she's...why?"

"Huh?"

"Hottie hobbit. Why is she on the couch?"

"Be-cause she was tired and wanted a nap."

"Why isn't she in there?" Santana points out the bathroom door to the bed for emphasis.

"She said I moved around too much and was keeping her up."

"But last night -"

"Last night we were drunk off our asses and passed out," Quinn explains. "What's going on?"

...

"Santana?"

"I don't know." Santana reaches out a shaky hand to lower the toilet lid and sits down.

Quinn turns off the water and grabs a bathrobe, tying it snugly around her waist. She climbs out of the shower and kneels before her best friend. "Look at me." Santana presses her chin tight against her chest and shakes her head, refusing to look at Quinn. When their eyes finally meet, Santana loses the war over composure and bursts into tears - her tiny body crumpling into Quinn with deep, wracking sobs. Quinn holds her tight and lowers them both to the floor. "Shhhh, it's okay. Breathe."


	25. Chapter 25 Edited

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **stacprit** for your support and trust in the writing process and **zanyalf** for appreciating the funny amid the drama! A special shout out to **breakdown6** - an amazing and extremely talented beta!

**Chapter 25 This chapter is rated Mature for language and a flashback that includes Quinn/Santana.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana is curled up in the fetal position on Quinn's hotel bed - her face swollen from crying, and breathing still plagued with staccato hiccups. Quinn is at the foot of the bed, drying her hair with one hand and pulling clothes out of her suitcase with the other. "I don't understand. You saw Rachel on the couch, got turned on and freaked out. That's all?"<p>

"What do you mean, that's all?" Santana lowers her voice as if saying it aloud makes it worse. "I've never thought about... that part... of another woman."

"And somehow that part is worse than the other two?"

Santana nods.

Quinn doesn't understand the difference, but knows that now isn't the time to ask for clarification. She pulls on her underwear. "The bottom line is, when you saw her on the couch or at any time during this weekend, did you want to be with her instead of Brittany?"

Santana bolts upright. "HELL NO!"

"Did you want to do anything with her? Kissing? Massage? Holding hands?"

"No."

"Threesome?"

Santana scrunches her nose in disgust.

"Then what's the problem?" Quinn pulls on shorts and returns to her suitcase in search of a bra. "Britt looks at other women."

"But this isn't just any woman. I know her."

"How does knowing her make a difference? You look at my boobs all the time."

"Not ALL the time," Santana says indignantly.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow at her friend.

Santana shifts her gaze off her best friend's chest and falls back onto the bed. "Sorry, but can you blame me? Your boobs are huge now. They don't even look like Quinn boobs so it shouldn't count. Besides, this is the hobbit, man-hands. I'm not supposed to get turned on by a troll. That's just gross."

"Actually, it makes sense." Now fully dressed, Quinn lays beside Santana. "You had a thing for her in high school."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did," Quinn says firmly. "You never admitted it when you were sober but when you were drunk -"

"Never happened."

"Junior year, Rachel's house party. She sang, Don't You Want Me Baby and I distinctly remember your drunk ass yelling, 'I want you! I do!'"

Santana rolls away from Quinn in a huff. "I have no recollection of that."

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen or that you weren't attracted to her. Fast forward to this weekend where you're an out lesbian in a relationship with someone who allows you the freedom to look at other women and your former crush shows up looking like a model. You can't blame yourself for responding like a horny teenage boy."

Santana asks, "So, you don't think it's cheating when I got turned on by Rachel's...berry?"

Quinn grabs Santana by the shoulder and pulls her to lay flat on the bed - wanting to see her friend's face. "Is that why you got so upset? You thought you cheated?"

Santana nods.

Quinn laughs. "Why? You passed by, she moved, you saw it and your body had a normal reaction. Getting excited by another woman is not cheating."

"Are you sure?"

Quinn nods. "You poor thing. I haven't seen you fall apart like that since...well, you know...and that wasn't cheating either."

Santana laughs at herself then smirks. "I'm not the only one who turned into a blithering idiot around Berry." She rolls onto her side to face her friend and teases, "Are you secretly a lesbian?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and shifts to get off the bed. "I don't believe in labels."

Santana holds her back. "Pansexual? Bisexual?"

Quinn slaps Santana's hands away. "What did I just say?"

It occurs to Santana that Quinn isn't denying her attraction to Rachel so she drops the teasing and asks with sincerity, "Do you want to do anything with Berry?"

Quinn hesitates to share her feelings and instead says, "Go nap or shower or make love to Brittany or whatever you need to do before dinner. I need to iron my dress."

Santana demands that they continue this discussion later and refuses to leave until Quinn promises. Satisfied, she walks out of the room, passes Rachel on the couch and laughs at herself. "I'm such an idiot." She pushes her bedroom door open and her heart skips with excitement when she hears her children laughing. She runs over to join Brittany at the table and crouches behind her trying to fit herself in the laptop camera view.

The twins are sitting on Mrs. Pierce's lap and she's trying to hold them still. Tony wiggles out of her grasp and leans forward so that his moms can only see his mouth as he yells, "We miss you!"

"I miss you, too!" Santana blows them a kiss and asks if they're having fun. Ella tells her about their trip to the zoo and Tony lists the animal signs they taught their grandparents. Santana kisses her wife's cheek and proudly exclaims, "They're geniuses, Britt!"

"Why did the gum cross the road?" Tony asks but doesn't wait for an answer. "It was stucked to the chicken's foot!"

Brittany laughs then asks, "Why did the turkey cross the road?"

"Why?" ask the twins.

"It was the chicken's day off."

The twins run off to tell the new joke and the girls chat briefly with Mrs. Pierce and promise to return home in time for dinner on Sunday. Brittany shuts the laptop and Santana pulls the chair back from the table and straddles her wife. "I want us to go on a date tonight."

Brittany loves the sounds of that but asks, "What about Quinn and Rachel?"

"What about them?" Santana runs her hands up Brittany's arms, tangles them in blonde hair, leans in and whispers, "I would really like to take you to dinner. Alone."

"But...then they'll be alone too...like on a date." Brittany lifts Santana off her lap and heads to the bathroom, pulling her clothes off along the way. Santana frowns at being ignored but follows and waits for Brittany to explain. Brittany climbs into the shower. "I don't want to complicate things for Quinn. She was just starting to work on her relationship with Puck and then this happens."

"Nothing has happened yet and why are you worrying so much about Q this weekend? I thought you said we were supposed to be concerned?" Santana teases, joining her wife in the shower. "What happened to trusting in the plan?"

"I'm not worried. I'm..."

"Worried."

Brittany turns the water on and screeches when she's hit with a cold torrent from above. She's just about to scold her wife for always forgetting to turn the valve and return the flow to the lower faucet when Santana points to show there is no faucet in this hotel - just the shower. Brittany smiles sheepishly then returns to their previous conversation. "You're right, I'm worried."

As the water heats up, Santana moves closer to her wife so they can both enjoy the warmth. She hugs Brittany from behind and asks her why she's been so anti-Rachel. Brittany says she doesn't have an explanation for her behavior other then feeling insecure. "I was a little insecure but I got over it. I know you would never do anything with her or anyone else." Brittany turns to face her wife, wrapping her arms around the shorter girls neck. "You love me and only me."

"Damn right." Santana says confidently. _It's a good thing I freaked out and dealt with all my confusing feelings before this conversation happened. Otherwise I would've broken down right now and that would have been a mess!_ "Why did you ask Quinn if they had sex?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"It just seems odd that you asked about sex. Why not ask if they made out?" Santana's eyes go wide. "Unless she told you she wanted to sleep with Berry?"

"No."

Santana frowns. "Did you really think Q would have an affair?"

An affair? Those simple words trigger a memory. It can...put a strain...on even the strongest of marriages. "Shit," Brittany mutters. Her mother's tone and the implication behind it had taken root in her mind and subconsciously she had come to view Rachel as a threat to Quinn's and maybe even her own marriage. She explains Mrs. Pierce's concern about house guests to Santana and drops the bomb that one of her parents had an affair.

"Shit," Santana replies in shock. "Which one of them? With who?"

"I don't know details. My dad interrupted us and then we left to come here. I told her we would talk later."

"Damn. I always thought your parents were so...perfect."

"Babe, no one is perfect."

* * *

><p>Giddy with excitement, Brittany and Santana are getting ready for their date. Santana grabs Brittany while they are at the closet and kisses her sweetly. "I'm glad you changed your mind."<p>

Brittany smiles and heads to the bathroom. "Did you tell Quinn?"

"Oops." Santana yells, "Q! Come 'ere a minute!"

Quinn swings into the room with one hand on the door frame. "You bellowed?"

"First of all, I do not bellow." Santana slips into a red, figure hugging cocktail dress. Quinn's eyes sparkle with approval as the dress hugs every curve. Santana smirks, "You like?"

Quinn blushes.

"Secondly, I'd like to take my gorgeous wife out to dinner alone tonight and we would like it to be Berry free. Unless it's a chocolate dipped strawberry that I'm feeding her across the table."

Quinn smiles proudly, "Okay."

Santana drops the sassy facade and hugs her best friend tight - silently thanking her for putting up with the earlier ridiculous meltdown. "Oh, and can tomorrow just be the three of us?" Santana feels Quinn break into a smile against her cheek and nod. "Thanks. You wanna meet up for dessert?"

"I'm not sure how late Rachel is planning to stay out." Quinn explains, "She's staying with her dads tonight and that's an hour away."

"She's not sleeping here?" Brittany bounces out of the bathoom towards her friends. "Let's meet back here by midnight and have wine, snacks, girl talk...FUN!"

Quinn and Santana both say, "YES!"

* * *

><p>Quinn is sitting alone on the balcony in her pajamas nursing a glass of cheap, generic, hotel mini fridge wine. "This is disgusting," she says aloud to herself but takes another sip and continues processing her thoughts. "I'm glad Santana decided to focus on Britt tonight. That was a good call and I enjoyed being alone with Rachel." Quinn had enjoyed her dinner with the brunette but what she really liked was the ridiculous amount of cleavage that Rachel had been flashing. "Her breasts are spectacular now." Quinn sips her wine. "And her lips..."<p>

_"I'm not the only one who turned into a blithering idiot around Berry...Are you secretly a lesbian? Pansexual? Bisexual?...Do you want to do anything with Berry?"_

Quinn wonders about labels and attraction. "I'm attracted to women but no more than I am to men." The image of Rachel's luscious lips play in her mind and she unconsciously licks her own. "If she had kissed me...would I have kissed her back?" Quinn nods to herself.

"Would I have had sex with her? She closes her eyes and tries to picture Rachel naked. She leans forward and tilts her head to the right and then the left as though this will somehow help her see the imaginary woman better. "I guess **that** part **is** different than the other two. I don't think I would touch that...or would I?"

Quinn opens her eyes and sighs heavily. Nothing has become clear to her. No answers jumped out. No label attached itself to her identity. "Now what? There must be a way to determine if I want to sleep with a woman."

There _was_ one woman that Quinn had already slept with but that night wasn't exactly something she could base any decisions on. Right? There were too many extenuating circumstances and mixed emotions, but if she could remember what it was like and how she felt...maybe it could help her figure things out.

/

_Quinn opens her front door. _Santana's face is streaked with tears, her eyes puffy and swollen._ "Hey S, what's - " _

_Santana ignores the greeting, brushes past Quinn and runs to her friend's bedroom. _

_"- wrong." Quinn shuts the door, goes to the kitchen and throws some things into a bag - water, peanut butter, chocolate frosting, crackers, tequila and a shot glass. On her way up to her room she grabs the motrin and box of Kleenex from the bathroom. Outside her bedroom door, she takes a deep breath, readying herself to deal with the worst. "Let's do this." She pushes the door open and Santana immediately starts yelling._

_"I'm such a fucking idiot! What was I thinking? Why did she convince me to go talk to Miss Holliday about my feelings? With feelings it's better? Fuck feelings!"_

_Quinn puts everything on her desk and ducks as a book flies past her head. "Please calm down."_

_"I finally give her what she wants and she chooses that dorky ass, sweater wearing, four eyed cripple! How can this be happening? He doesn't know her like I do. He can't possibly make her **feel** the way I can! Does his limp dick even work? If it doesn't...NO! That means he's going to be with her the same way that I...NO! NO! NO! If he could give her something that I couldn't then maybe, MAYBE, I could understand but is he paralyzed from the waist down?"_

_"I don't know." Quinn hands Santana the water bottle. "Drink this."_

_"I don't understand! How can she choose a stupid boy?"_

_Quinn jumps at the thud of the water bottle hitting the wall. "Stop throwing things."_

_A guttural, anguished cry boils up from Santana's toes and explodes out of her mouth. She collapses against the bedroom door and sobs. "I'm an idiot. I should've seen this coming. Of course she wouldn't want me. I don't know what I was thinking." Quinn joins her friend on the floor and opens her mouth but Santana cuts her off. "Don't Q. Just...don't. I'm not delusional. She deserves better than me. Someone as special and kind...and amazing as she is."_

_"You **are** those things."_

_"Stop it!" Santana jumps up. "You don't have a right to say that! YOU LEFT! You didn't even tell me you were moving! We showed up at your house to go swimming and you were gone! B was heartbroken. She cried for weeks!"_

_Quinn is shocked by the outburst, especially over something that happened years ago, but then realizes that Santana is transferring that anger she feels toward Brittany onto her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye but I moved back and I'm here now. We've been friends for a long time. Before Cheerios and Glee we were Mickey and Donald. You are important to me and the truth is... the truth is I didn't say goodbye because it was too hard. I didn't want to face the thought of being away from you and not being able to see you and hang out and I was jealous that Britt got to have you all to herself. **You** were always my best friend, Santana. You **are** amazing and I wish you let more people see the real you."_

_Santana's anger deflates and she returns to sit beside Quinn. "If I'm so amazing, why didn't she choose me?" The anger over Brittany's rejection is replaced with pain and grief. "Why? Why doesn't she want me?" She hugs her knees to her chest and cries.  
><em>

_"I don't know." Quinn can't stop her own eyes welling with tears at the sight of her broken friend. She shifts to face Santana. "But I do know she made the biggest mistake of her life. I would choose you." She rubs Santana's legs soothingly. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known and I miss our friendship so much. **I** love you." She loves Santana the way a best friend should, with all her heart and soul. "What can I do to help you feel better?" Quinn's eyes flicker to the tequila she brought up and shakes that thought off. Santana is already sad and alcohol will just make it worse. She's about to suggest their favorite, peanut butter and chocolate, when Santana leans forward and presses their lips together._

_Quinn freezes, _her heart races and blood rushes through her body like a raging river. _When she told Santana she was beautiful and that she loved her she meant as friends, best friends. It had never occurred to her that Santana would view her any other way. Her eyes wide, she watches Santana pull back, tears spilling down her face. She sees, more than hears, Santana say, "I'm sorry." Seeing her friend crushed and rejected is unacceptable - not when she can do something about it. Without thinking, she grabs Santana's face and crashes their lips together.  
><em>

_This time, Santana is stunned into immobility and doesn't respond at first but then pushes Quinn gently at the shoulders. "You don't have to do this."_

_Quinn considers what's about to happen. She isn't entirely sure what **this** is but she knows she wants Santana to feel loved. She remembers her sophomore year and how ugly, fat and unwanted she had felt. Puck was there for her and even though she ended up getting pregnant, the feeling of having someone want her was overwhelmingly reassuring. "Whatever you need...whatever I have...if it'll make you feel better, you can have it." She holds Santana's head firmly and watches as Santana's eyes search her own for signs of doubt or apprehension. Quinn nods to reassure her friend that she's okay with whatever is about to happen.  
><em>

_Santana rushes forward and kisses Quinn. The kiss is messy, needy and desperate, but still takes Quinn's breath away. Santana pushes the blonde to the carpeted floor, shifts herself between Quinn's spread thighs and grinds down. _

_Quinn's eyes roll back in her head and she's surprised at how quickly she's becoming wet and ready for more.  
><em>

_Santana slides her left hand under the back of Quinn's shirt - unclasping the bra with the flick of her wrist. She brushes the side of Quinn's breast and then pinches a hardened nipple. Quinn squeaks in pain and Santana's hand jolts back. __"I'm sorry. I forgot they were tender after..." _

_Quinn squeezes her eyes shut - afraid to open them and see Santana looking at her with pity or disgust. Santana leans down and kisses Quinn gently. Her tongue dips into Quinn's mouth and it's nothing like the earlier kisses. It's slow, sensual and passionate. _Quinn opens her eyes and is relieved to see Santana smiling with affection and understanding. _Santana returns to Quinn's breast but this time she gently rubs a nipple against her open palm. "Oh god," Quinn moans._

_Lifting Quinn's shirt, Santana cups her breast and massages as she nips and sucks on the painfully erect nipples. Quinn holds Santana's hair away from her face to watch the brunette's efforts to replace the pain with pleasure. As her body warms and reacts to the attention, Quinn realizes she had been craving the touch of another person - especially someone who knew her past and wanted her in spite of it.  
><em>

_Quinn dips her hand under Santana's sweatshirt, slides her fingers over smooth skin and marvels in the differences between Santana and Puck. When she pushes up against the weight of Santana's breast and feels the nipple stiffen against her palm, all comparisons fly out of Quinn's head. She squeezes gently, trying to imitate what Santana had done to her and is rewarded when Santana grunts and thrusts her hips down roughly. Quinn spreads her legs further and presses up, urging Santana to continue._

_Kisses become rough and sloppy as both girls buck against each other, searching for friction and release. Santana places both her hands on the carpet on either side of Quinn's shoulders, her eyes closed in concentration. Quinn holds onto Santana's hips, pulling her down harder with each thrust bringing them that much closer to release. Santana shifts and their clothed bodies press harder into one another again and again._

_Quinn's body quivers as her orgasm approaches but stops when she feels tears falling against her face. She opens her eyes and sees the struggle on Santana's face, the conflict within her, the sting of Brittany's rejection still running through her mind. Without thinking, she shoves her hand into Santana's pants. Santana's eyes shoot open in shock but soon plead with Quinn to continue. Quinn presses her fingers down and circles roughly, causing Santana to groan with relief._

_Their hips continue to buck against each other, their goal of climax within reach. Santana's eyes connect with Quinn's briefly then falters. Before Santana can over think the situation or say anything, Quinn enters her and she's thrashing wildly against Quinn's hand, which in turn hits Quinn exactly where she needs it most. They thrust harder and Quinn can feel Santana's walls holding her fingers tight. She adjusts her hand slightly and presses deeper.  
><em>

_Santana finally lets go.  
><em>

_Quinn's orgasm follows and she's shocked by the intensity and waves of pleasure that ripple through her. Her own walls clench and unclench, as if searching for something to hold on to. She's filled with warmth and a sensation of utter and blissful peace._

_And then...it's over._

_Santana collapses onto her, her mouth open in a silent scream as sobs wrack through her tiny body so intensely that no sounds are made. Quinn pulls her hand out of Santana, wraps her arms around her best friend and hugs her close.  
><em>

_"Shhhhhh." Quinn hears Santana gasp for air and the silent sobs become loud wails. She squeezes tight, her own tears of relief and confusion spilling from her eyes._

_Hours later, the two girls lay side by side on the bed, Santana's cheek resting at Quinn's heart._

_"I told her I loved her and I **begged** her to say it back."_

_Quinn hadn't expected that. "You mean...you're **in love** with her?"_

_Santana nods._

_"Oh." It was all Quinn could say in response. She hadn't taken into account that Santana's feelings for Brittany were actually love. She thought they just made out and had sex. Oh no. If she had known that,...she wouldn't have allowed herself to comfort Santana in this way. "We'll find a way for you to get her back." Quinn holds Santana and pulls her tight into her body, "You'll get your girl. I promise."_

/

"Well, that didn't help." says Quinn.

Santana bursts through the hotel room door holding two wine bottles high in the air, "Who's ready to party?"

Brittany hops up and down and squeals, "I AM, I AM!"

"Q, get your ass over here!" Santana yells, "I wants to get my drink on!"

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :)<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who fell in love with the Brittana of my WJGS universe. **

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>Santana leans against the bathroom door frame in her white tank top and black boxers and watches as Brittany bends over the sink and splashes water to her face. <em>I love how she always squeaks when her breasts hit the cold counter top. <em>

Brittany wipes her face and catches her wife smiling at her. "Kiss for your thoughts."

Santana slides up to Brittany, grabs her hips and pulls her close. "Have I told you that you are the most breathtaking woman I have ever seen in my life?"

"Today? Let me think..." Brittany teases.

"If you have to think then I haven't said it enough. I love you Britt. I love everything about you."

"Everything?" Brittany smiles, "Like what?"

Santana nods, "I love the way you blow at your bangs when they fall in your eyes. I love the way you catch me leering at you and then smirk like it's a challenge. I love the way you make me feel that I am the luckiest woman alive. I don't know why you chose me Britt, but I'm glad you did."

Brittany's eyes are glossy with happy tears, "I love you, too." She leans down and kisses Santana. "Let's go before I mack attack those lips."

Santana laughs, "Mack attack?"

Brittany throws on shorts and a shirt that says, "What the duck?" and in smaller print "Damn you autocorrect!" The two girls walk out into the living room and smile at Quinn's wrapping station.

Brittany bounces over, "What did you buy?"

Quinn hands the gift to Brittany, "Santana got your parents a thank you for watching the kids. She holds up a 1926 Western Electric Dial Candlestick Phone."

"Oh my gosh! They are going to love that!" Brittany holds the phone gingerly, "Does it work?"

Santana calls out from the kitchen, "Yup."

Brittany gives the phone back to Quinn and runs to the kitchen, throwing her arms around her wife. "You are so freaking amazing!"

Santana beams, "Nah."

Brittany's lips ghost against Santana's ear, "I want you so badly right now."

Santana whimpers and then watches as Brittany flops down on the living room floor and dumps out the bag of candy. _How does she go from making me weak in the knees to cute as a button? Damn._

"We've got wine," Santana says, handing a glass to Quinn and then to Brittany, who pulls her down by the shirt and kisses her. Santana smiles into the kiss and sighs contentedly.

"Where's your glass?" Quinn asks Santana.

"Right here," Brittany holds up her own glass.

"Where did you two go for dinner?" Quinn asks.

Santana sits on the floor and leans against the couch. Brittany scoots up beside her, lifts her long legs onto her wife's lap and says, "We went to a cute little bistro and had soup and sandwiches and for dessert we shared an incredible chocolate fondue. It was soooo good! After that, we walked around and did some window shopping."

Santana smirks and Quinn smiles knowingly, "Then, you found a park and made out."

Brittany laughs, "You're good. How was your dinner?"

Quinn shrugs, "It was okay. We went to _The Italian Scallion_ and had vegan pasta. It wasn't very good but I stopped for a burger on my way back."

"Are you gonna keep in touch with her?" asks Santana.

"I think so. I enjoyed catching up with her." Quinn smiles dreamily, "It would be nice to see her again."

"I don't understand what the two of you see in her. She looks exactly the same," says Brittany as she refills their wine glasses.

"She looks completely different Britt," defends Quinn. "Didn't you notice the tattooed eye liner and the implants?"

"I'm not blind. Of course I saw them," laughs Brittany. "It just didn't do anything for me. I'm not into boobs. That's San's thing."

Santana looks down at her chest and pouts. "Baby, I meant other women. Yours are perfect and no one else's are anywhere near as spectacular as yours, so why I should I bother looking?" Brittany seals her reassurance with a kiss.

"I liked her in high school," admits Quinn.

"Yah, I know. You both did," says Brittany matter of fact.

Santana turns to her wife questioningly, "What do you mean we **both** did."

"I knew you had a thing for her. You may have been deep in the closet but your leering was extremely noticeable." Santana's protest is cut off by her wife's lips. "It doesn't matter. I looked, too."

"Do you think she likes me?" asks Quinn.

"I think she definitely enjoyed the attention the two of you lavished on her," laughs Brittany, already feeling the effects of the wine.

Santana asks, "Do you want her to like you?"

Brittany interrupts, "Before you answer that, we need to talk about Puck."

"I know what you're going to say, Britt," Quinn says putting down her glass and unwrapping the chocolate. "I'm married, I should work it out with him first, but what if I like women? Doesn't that mean something?"

"We already know you like women enough to sleep with them." Brittany cocks her head to her wife, "Even if it was just one time, it still happened."

Quinn and Santana shift uncomfortably and Brittany takes her wife's hand. "Hey, stop that." Then to Quinn, "You too. It happened YEARS ago. Geez. When are the two of you going to stop wishing the earth would swallow you up every time it gets brought up?

Our past makes us who we are today. That night created a bond between the two of you that led to a beautiful friendship. Honestly, I don't think the three of us would be as close as we are if it didn't happen. Both of you were so guarded and had all these walls up around each other. That night demolished those walls and even when you were rivals in school, you never rebuilt them and look where we are now."

"Wow," says Quinn then turns to Santana when she hears sniffling.

"Babe?" asks Brittany concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just...You're just so amazing B." Santana says, smiling proudly. "You're so eloquent and astute."

"I have my moments," Brittany nuzzles into Santana's neck.

Santana says, "Q, Britt's right. Liking women doesn't change the fact that you're married."

"But, what if I married the wrong person?"

"The wrong person or the wrong gender?" asks Santana.

"Does it matter?"

"Actually, no, I guess not," says Santana. "Either way you need to figure out what you want. Sam and Rachel were distractions from the fact that you and Puck are unhappy."

"But, what if I'm gay?"

"Do you think you are?" asks Santana.

"No," answers Quinn honestly.

"Okay, **now** we're getting somewhere," says Santana excitedly. "So, you're bisexual or pansexual." Quinn doesn't protest so Santana continues, "Let's talk about Puck."

"Pee first," says Quinn and walks out.

Santana puts her glass down and pulls Brittany into her lap. Brittany complies eagerly and kisses Santana furiously. Santana's hands slide up under the back of Brittany's shirt and they both moan. They hear the toilet flush and regretfully pull apart.

Brittany goes to the kitchen for the second wine bottle and Quinn returns ready to get started, "Okay, let's talk about Puck."

"Do you love him?" asks Brittany from the kitchen.

"Wow, straight to the point. We aren't pulling any punches tonight, are we?" laughs Quinn.

Brittany shrugs, "When are we ever going to have this much freedom to discuss this? We may as well take advantage of it and get through as much as we can."

"Okay. Do I love him?" Quinn looks at her friends expectantly.

...

Santana laughs, "**You're** supposed to answer that question, Q."

"I know, I know. I'm thinking."

"You're thinking?" asks Santana incredulously. "Shouldn't that be an easy one?"

"It's not an easy question," Quinn says. "What is love?"

"What do you mean, what is -" begins Santana.

Brittany interrupts with a hand on Santana's leg as she settles back in to her spot. "It can be a difficult question and it's my fault for starting with something too general. What do you want your marriage to be like?"

"I guess it's what you have. I mean, I want someone to kiss me so that I forget my own name. I want someone to listen to what I say when I make a comment and fix something without being asked, to massage my shoulders and rub my feet after a long day, to know all my favorite foods and interests. I want someone I can communicate silently with the way you guys can."

Santana says, "Q, that all sounds wonderful but it doesn't just happen. B and I had to work hard to get where we are."

Brittany reiterates, "Yah, we BOTH had to work hard."

"I know that," says Quinn as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I've seen it."

Brittany shakes her head, "Those things you listed are things that we **both** do. Santana doesn't just do everything for me or I don't just do everything for her. One day, she might massage me and a week later I do her. She'll cook while I bathe the kids. She'll get the oil checked when I comment that the engine light is on and I'll hear her discomfort about a spigot in her back and have it fixed. Marriage is a two way street. Loving someone is about wanting to do things for the person you love. Not sitting back and expecting to be served."

Quinn bristles and Santana's eyes widen at her wife's directness. Santana continues, "Q, since you've been living with us you've surprised us with breakfast, made me breadsticks, taken the twins with you to the store, listened when we needed someone to talk to...you know exactly what love is and how to show it. My question is, did you do that with Puck?"

Quinn takes several sips of wine then responds, "No, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to," Quinn sighs. "I don't want to."

Santana nods and Brittany goes over to sit behind Quinn and holds her tight, resting her chin on the woman's shoulder. The tears fall from Quinn's eyes and she continues, "I married him because I had to. I didn't want to give Kelly up the way we gave up Beth and I didn't want to raise her alone. But I've resented him from the beginning. I don't think I ever stopped resenting him since he knocked me up the first time."

"You knocked up each other," says Santana. "You both made that decision not to use a condom. Putting the blame on just him isn't fair."

"You're right and maybe he resents me, too. Now what do I do?"

"Well, I think if you could to talk him like this, openly and honestly, holding nothing back, you two could at least figure things out together." Santana joins her friends and takes Quinn's hands, "No more blame. Talk about your relationship and Kelly and figure out what's best for all of you. Whatever you decide we will always be here for you."

Brittany and Santana wrap their arms tight around Quinn and let her cry until she's exhausted herself. Brittany offers, "Do you wanna sleep in our room tonight?"

Quinn shakes her head, "No. I wanna call Puck."

"Okay. Come join us if you need to, okay?" says Santana.

Quinn nods. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too."

Quinn goes into her room and Brittany and Santana clean up and head to bed.

"That was probably the most productive conversation we've had with her in years," says Brittany through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Guess we should've tried the direct approach sooner," Santana laughs, nearly choking on her toothbrush in the process.

Brittany climbs into bed, fully clothed and says, "I'm sorry I offered to let Quinn sleep with us without asking you first."

"That's okay."

"But, I feel bad since we were making out earlier and I sort of ruined the rest of the night."

"Britt, we have the rest of our lives to make love to each other." Santana teases, "I think I can handle a night of cuddling."

"I know but tomorrow we go back to reality."

"Since when has our reality not included sex? This weekend was nice and I absolutely loved spending time with you, Q, seeing the alumni, but it wasn't any better than our real life," Santana says. "Every day with you is like a vacation from the harshness of the real world. I feel like I live in a protective bubble full of love, support, affection and...I could go on and on and on. I love you, Brittany. I don't care where we are or what we're doing, I just love being with you."

"You are such the romantic today."

"Oh, speaking of...I got you, well us, something."

"When?"

"Today from the antique place." Santana digs around in her suitcase then joins Brittany on the bed and hands her the tiny box.

Brittany's eyes sparkle with excitement. She kisses her wife then opens the box slowly. "Oh my god. It's beautiful." Brittany takes the antique ring out of the box and holds it up, "What is this for?"

Santana takes the ring, kisses her wife and returns it to the box, "It's for our 50th Wedding Anniversary. You said you wanted to renew our vows and have another wedding. This is for us to look at and see our future so that you will always know that we're just getting started."

Brittany cries, unable to say anything and hugs her wife tight. After a few minutes, she kisses Santana, "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." Santana says, then places the box on the nightstand and pulls the covers back so they can slip in. She turns off the lights and cuddles into her wife.

Brittany rolls onto Santana and kisses her passionately. Santana pulls out of the kiss, "I thought we were just cuddling tonight?"

Brittany leans down and whispers, "I want to make love to you."

Santana is already aching to agree but asks, "What if Q comes in?"

"Eh, it's not like she hasn't walked in on us before."

Santana laughs and rolls them over so she's on top. "A woman after my own heart." She leans down and kisses Brittany and doesn't stop until the sun rises.

* * *

><p>AN: <strong>If you have enjoyed reading this story and would like it to continue, please let me know. Thank you.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

AN: You know you have an irreplaceable beta when you can ask, "What's a movie that was junk but contained female nudity?" and without questioning, your beta sends several titles. My beta **breakdown6** rocks!

This chapter is dedicated to **NatKim** because your review made me so incredibly happy!

Chapter 27

* * *

><p>Sunday morning...<p>

"Mmmmm," hums Santana contentedly. "The sun is up."

"I can hear your heart beating. It's so calm now, kind of like when we were kids."

"You remember what my heart beat sounded like?"

"Mm-hmmm." Brittany explains, "When we were kids it was quick but steady - babum, babum, babum. In high school it was all over the place like tahitian drums." Brittany taps her fingers rapidly on Santana's ribs.

"Hey hey, no tickling" Santana squirms, "I already need to pee."

Brittany stills her fingers and presses her cheek further into her wife's chest. "Now your heartbeat is back to what it was like when we were kids. It's slower but just as steady ba bum, ba bum. I like it." Brittany sits up suddenly. "It's like your heart is beating for us - Britt-Britt, E-lla, To-ny, Britt-Britt, E-lla, To-ny."

Santana's heart melts a little at seeing her wife so happy and content. "You're adorable, Britt."

"What does my heart sound like?" Brittany rolls them over so Santana is on top.

Santana listens carefully, sits up and stares at her wife confused, then leans down again. "It's the weirdest thing."

"What?" Brittany smacks Santana on the ass, "Stop teasing."

"I'm not." Santana says seriously. "You're heart beat is so soft."

"What?" Brittany says, starting to get concerned.

"It's like...I think something is wrong."

"What do you mean - "

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen." Santana says frantically. She tugs the sheet down a little, exposing her wife's breast as she presses her ear down further. "I can barely make it out." Her warm whisper ghosts across her wife's breast and she smiles when Brittany's nipple stands erect. "There it is. It's getting stronger now." Santana leans up on an elbow and makes eye contact with her wife. "Babum, babum, holdme, loveme...fuck me."

Brittany sighs exasperatedly and flips them over, "You were freaking me out! Not funny!"

The two wrestle around the bed playfully and Brittany pins Santana easily - straddling her waist and holding her hands above her head.

"You scared me," Brittany says honestly, her eyes moist with tears. She lowers herself onto Santana who immediately wraps her arms around Brittany.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I was teasing."

"I know, I know. I just...I don't ever want anything to ever happen to either of us. I want to be together forever. I want us to raise the kids and see them become the first brother and sister Presidential team and I want to **be** there on our 50th anniversary."

"Brittany," Santana lifts her wife's head by the chin, "you will be there. It was a stupid joke. I'm sorry"

Brittany sniffles and thrust her bottom lip out in an adorable pout. "It's just that -"

Santana cuts her off with a kiss that says, _I love you. I want to grow old with you and I'll never stop loving you. _

Brittany eventually pulls out of the kiss and says, "I love you, too and I can't wait to see what you'll look like when you're old and wrinkly."

"Britt!" Santana whines, "I will not be wrinkly!"

"A-hem" Quinn asks, "Are we going to breakfast or should I go without you?"

Brittany rolls off of Santana. "Food!" She gives Quinn a toothy smile and goes to shower.

Santana gets up to follow her but Quinn pushes her back to the bed and drapes the sheet over her. "No, no, no. I'm hungry. You stay put."

Santana pouts but relents quickly. "Yah, okay. I'm starving anyway. So, did you talk to Puck?"

Quinn nods, standing at the edge of the bed. "We agreed that we have a lot to talk about and it wasn't something we could do over the phone. The only thing we decided for sure is that we'll remain separated for awhile."

Santana reaches out for her friend but Quinn backs away with a smirk, "Not until after you've showered."

Santana laughs and drops her hand back onto her lap. Quinn sees the ring box on the nightstand, "Did she like the ring?"

"Yah she did," Santana says dreamily, remembering just how much Brittany liked it. "What are we gonna do today? Shop?"

"I assume so or we could go see a movie."

Santana sits up straighter, her eyes sparkling excitedly. "A movie? In a theater?"

Quinn chuckles, "I didn't think it was that great of an idea."

Santana throws the sheet off and makes her way to the bathroom. "Are you kidding me? We haven't seen an adult movie in a theater in **three** years! A REAL movie where I can see someone get blown up or having sex!"

Quinn deadpans, "Step into my shoes and you'll see people having sex all the time."

Santana stops with her hand on the doorknob, "If you think what you walk in on is sex, then you've been out of the game for way too long."

Quinn opens her mouth to respond but Santana disappears into the bathroom. Before the door closes, Quinn hears, "B, hurry up we're gonna see a movie."

"In a theater?" Brittany squeals.

Quinn shakes her head and says aloud, "At least I know they'll be out of there quickly."

* * *

><p>"When will you guys have a chance to talk?" asks Santana to Quinn over breakfast.<p>

"He said he'll try and fly in next week."

"I know you had reasons for resenting each other and being unhappy but what did you like about being with him?" asks Brittany.

"Well..." Quinn taps her spoon against her grapefruit. "He's a good kisser."

Santana rolls her eyes.

"Okay, okay. let me think." Quinn closes her eyes and tries to picture Puck. _I like his smile. I like his hair now that the stupid mohawk is gone. I like -_

"Q!" Santana whines, wanting Quinn to talk faster so they can leave for the movie.

"Stop rushing me," Quinn says exasperatedly. "I'm thinking."

Brittany kisses her wife, "Relax babe. The first movie doesn't start until 11. Eat your cereal." Then to Quinn, "Think aloud. It's easier for us to help when you don't filter."

Quinn folds her arms and glares at Santana like a bratty sibling. "I can't think of anything now."

Brittany laughs then has an idea and turns to her wife, "San, honey, what did **you** like about Puck?"

"Wh-what?" asks Santana, thoroughly confused.

"You dated him and he's your lezbro." Brittany takes her wife's hand in hers, "What did you or do you like about him?"

Santana sputters and stammers searching for an answer while Quinn leans forward enjoying this turn of events. Realizing there's no way she is getting out of this Santana sighs, "Fine. Ummm, when we dated, I liked that behind closed doors he was a gentleman. He never made me do anything that I wasn't comfortable doing." She lowers her voice, "He never even made me take all my clothes off. One time, I had my period and I wasn't feeling well and he went to ask his mom what he could do for me and he came back with a heating pad and a bottle of midol."

Quinn tears up and smiles, "What else?"

"Ummm, he always let me pick the movie and paid for everything even though I had money." Santana smiles as she shares the next part, "He was really great when I told him about Britt. He didn't get mad or judge me. He didn't act like he knew the whole time. He just asked me if she made me happy. I said yah and he said, 'Good, cuz I don't want to have to kick her ass.' He's a really nice guy, Q."

Quinn wipes the tears that have fallen, "I forgot how sweet he could be. He was very solicitous when I had my period and especially when I was pregnant. He waited on me hand and foot. You're right, S, he never pressured me for sex. Even when that's all our relationship was. If I said no, he would drop it and we would do something else." Quinn laughs, "But, when I did want sex, poor thing. My hormones were all over the place and it was so hard to find a comfortable position."

Santana says, "Yah, I remember that call."

The other girls turn to her puzzled. Quinn asks, "He told you about that?"

"Duh. He's a great guy but someone had to remind him that hands aren't just for video games and fixing cars."

The three girls laugh and Quinn thanks Santana for opening up about Puck and reminding her how special he could be. Brittany kisses her wife proudly.

* * *

><p>"That movie was soooo good!" yells a hyper Santana.<p>

"You think anything with fast cars and naked women in it is good," jokes Quinn.

"That's not true. I hated...ummm..."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Exactly."

Brittany squeals, "You guys, we have to go in here!"

Quinn looks up, "Two Peas in a Pod: A Boutique for Twins."

Brittany bustles around the store "ooohing" and "aaahing" over the cute outfits and toys. Quinn raises an eyebrow to Santana who is trying on a sympathy belly.

Quinn hugs her friend from behind and meets her reflection in the mirror, "Getting ready?"

"Did you always want to be a mother?" asks Santana. "I mean growing up. Did you picture yourself pregnant and giving birth?"

"Yes." Quinn says excitedly, "B and I used to put the pillows under our shirts remember?"

"Yah, I do. That's why I asked." Santana removes the belly. "I was always the dad."

Quinn holds her friends shoulders, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I never wanted to." Santana answers sadly. "When we were kids, you guys talked about weddings and babies. I felt like an outsider. I've never envisioned myself being pregnant and giving birth." Santana tears up, "B and I are so close to discussing another baby and I'm afraid to tell her that I don't want to be pregnant. She'll be so disappointed."

Brittany joins the girls and wordlessly hands Quinn her basket. She grabs Santana by the hand and leads her to a dressing room, receiving a questioning look from a saleswoman.

Quinn explains, "She's a little emotional." The saleswoman nods sympathetically.

Brittany sits Santana on a chair in the dressing room and kneels in front of her. "Sweetie, why would you think I would be disappointed?"

"We discussed it before we had the twins and said you would have the first one and I would have the second. I already agreed."

"Honey, I would never want you to do anything that you aren't 100% comfortable doing. I would be disappointed if you went through with it and then I found out later that you hadn't wanted to."

Santana sobs, "But, what kind of woman does that make me? Shouldn't I want to be a mother? Shouldn't I want to experience that maternal connection?"

"You **are** a mother and a damn good one. Your bond with the twins is just as strong as mine. Birthing a child isn't something that all women want to do. There's nothing wrong with feeling that way."

"But, this means you would have to go through pregnancy again? It was so hard on your body."

"It was hard because it was twins and because I didn't know what to expect. This time we'll be better prepared." Brittany leans up and kisses her wife. "Honestly, I loved being pregnant but it wasn't just because I wanted to be a mother or experience childbirth. I loved it because it made me feel closer to you. I was carrying **our** babies. That's what made the experience so incredible and that's why I don't mind doing it again."

"How do you do that?" Santana smiles adoringly at her wife. "How do you make me go from feeling like an insecure idiot to the luckiest woman on earth?"

Brittany shrugs and hugs Santana tight, "I love you."

Santana nods and returns the hug. "Babe, can we head back early?"

Brittany jumps up, "YES! Yes we can!"

* * *

><p>Brittany plays with Ella's hair as Santana reads the bedtime story. She marvels at the way Santana's voice changes and how her hand waves excitedly as she gets into character. She loves the way Santana grabs Tony's hand and uses it to point to new words. <em>Santana is such an incredible mother, and she's right - our real life <em>_**is**__ better than any vacation! **So much better!**_

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter. I honestly wasn't sure I wanted to continue but after reading some of the heartfelt comments, I got inspired. <strong>Please continue to review. It helps a lot!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **blueskkies** because your reviews always challenge me to be better and I appreciate that. As always, thank you to my kick ass beta, **breakdown6**.

Ch 28: The end of this chapter is rated **Mature** for Brittana sexy times.

* * *

><p>"Umph." Brittany grabs the tiny arm off her throat and returns it to Ella's side. She tries to turn over but something is pressed against her back. "San? San wake up."<p>

Santana grunts.

"Babe, I'm stuck."

Santana opens her eyes and smiles at the scene of the four of them in bed together. Ella is at the edge farthest away from Santana, then Brittany - who is facing Ella. Tony is next, with his feet at Santana's face and his knee in his mama's back. Santana scoots over to her edge of the bed and pulls Tony away from Brittany.

Brittany rolls over, "Thanks. This is my favorite part of vacations - letting them sleep in our bed when we get back."

"Mmm, yah it is." Santana yawns and stretches. "I guess I should get up and start breakfast. What time will you be home today? Q and I need to get some work done on that story."

"What is today? Monday? I'll be home by 2."

"Okay that's perfect. Can you watch Kelly, too?"

"Yah but can you do the food shopping so I just have to cook and not take three kids to the store?"

"Sure." Santana leans over to kiss Brittany but Tony moves and kicks her in the face. "Ow Da..." She swallows her curse, rubs her jaw, and heads to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Brittany joins her.

"Babe, what are we going to do about Quinn?" asks Brittany.

"What do you mean?" Santana asks through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"If she's gonna be separated indefinitely, does that mean she'll stay with us indefinitely?"

Santana frowns in thought, "I hadn't thought of that. I don't think so."

"I think we should discuss it at some point." Brittany says sincerely, "I love her and I don't mind her living here but I'd like a plan - how long, what to expect."

Santana nods, "Okay, we can talk tonight. I'll call Puck too and find out what things look like on his end."

"Thanks."

Santana rinses her mouth and wipes it on a towel, her eyes never leaving her wife. She leans her hip against the counter and taps her index finger lightly on Brittany's temple. "Whatcha thinkin 'bout?"

Brittany puts her hair brush down, takes a deep breath and faces Santana. "I had a dream about my parents last night. I dreamt I was running from room to room, throwing doors open and trying to catch them in bed with one of the house guests."

"I'm sorry." Santana says, rubbing up and down her wife's arm soothingly. "Maybe you should go talk to your mom. You could leave early and talk to her before work."

"No, because if she does tell me then I'll be a mess all day and then I'll come home and you'll have to leave and I'll be here with all three kids, and I'll be emotional." Brittany says in one long sentence. "It won't be good."

Santana brushes a fallen strand of hair away from her wife's face. "Okay. You figure out what you want to do and let me know, okay? I can always work later or put it off until tomorrow. You need peace of mind."

Brittany scoffs. "If either of them had an affair, finding out the truth isn't going to give me peace of mind."

Santana shrugs. "Is it better to know or not know?"

"I'd rather know nothing at all but it's too late now," Brittany barks out. "How could she think it was a good idea to tell me anything? I'm the child! I'm not supposed to know about..." Brittany crosses her arms, shakes her head and presses her lips together trying to regain her composure.

Santana pulls Brittany into a hug. "Shhhh, baby." Brittany sobs in her arms and Santana holds her tight.

"How could one of them cheat? I don't understand. They love each other...why would that happen?" Brittany cries into her wife's shirt. "If they couldn't be faithful then -"

"Hey," Santana pulls Brittany away from her chest to look her in the eyes, "Stop that. No one is perfect, you said it yourself and we're **not** our parents. It doesn't matter what they do or don't do in their marriage, that's between them. I love you and no one is ever going to come between us. 50 years from now, people are going to point at us and say, 'Awww, those two are still so in love.'"

Brittany smiles and laughs out, "You're right. We're gonna be so cute."

"We're already so cute."

"Mami? Why is Mama crying?" asks Ella.

"She had a bad dream and was crying out the scary feelings. Do you want to help me comfort her?"

Ella nods and hugs her mother's legs. "Which monster, Mama? Randall?"

Santana tilts her head in confusion and Brittany mouths, "Monsters, Inc." Brittany picks Ella up and hugs her tight. "I don't remember because your hug helped me to feel so much better."

Ella smiles.

Brittany wipes away her tears and gives her wife a peck. "Let's go wake up your brother."

Ella squirms out of her mama's arms then runs to the large bed, "Toooooonnnnyyyyy wake up!"

* * *

><p>The family is gathered around the kitchen table, enjoying a quick breakfast. The kids are eating their Kix cereal, Santana is debating between cereal and boiled eggs, Quinn is feeding Kelly her baby oatmeal and Brittany is undecided.<p>

"Honey?" calls Brittany.

Ella, Tony and Santana all reply.

Everyone laughs and Brittany clarifies, "Sorry, I meant honey mami." Then to Santana she says, "I don't think I'll be able to get anything done unless I talk with my mom. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Let me call the paper first and make sure Q and I can meet with them tomorrow to go over the story." A few minutes later, Santana returns. "They said that's fine and M said to tell you she says hi."

"We should have her for dinner one day. Her kids are so cute."

"Yes, her KIDS are cute. Let's just have them over."

"MAMA! What's that?" yells Ella.

Santana whips her head to where Ella is pointing to find a large, brown spider climbing up a cabinet. Santana's eyes go wide and she lets out a tiny nervous squeak. Quinn stifles a laugh knowing Santana has a very bad case of arachnophobia and Brittany squeezes her wife's shoulder. She leans down and whispers, "Breathe babe."

Tony climbs down from his chair to investigate and Santana practically screams, "NO! Don't touch it!"

Tony freezes and Ella starts to cry. "Mami, I don't like it."

Brittany says calmly, "It's only a spider. They look ugly, and some are dangerous but this one isn't." She reaches down to pick up the spider and Santana whines, "Briiiitttt. I don't think you should be picking up spiders. What if they copy you and pick up one that's dangerous. They won't know the difference."

"Oh, good point." Then to her children, "Okay, we aren't going to pick up bugs because we don't know which ones are safe and which ones are dangerous. So, I want you to always ask one of us to help you with bugs that you see, okay?"

"Okay."

Brittany grabs an empty jar from under the sink and walks toward the spider. Santana can feel the anxious sweat under her arms and on the palms of her hands. Her whole body is tingling with fear as she watches wide eyed while Brittany calmly walks over, traps the spider and secures the lid on the jar.

"There, now you can study it safely. We'll have to let it go in an hour so enjoy it while you have it," explains Brittany.

"Mami, LOOK!" Tony holds the jar close to Santana's face and she pales.

Santana manages to say, "Oh yes...very nice."

Quinn chuckles and asks, "May I see it?"

The twins and Quinn huddle around the jar and Brittany wraps her arms around her wife from behind; her cheek slips against Santana's. "You okay? You're all sweaty."

"Mm-hmm."

"What would you have done if I wasn't here?" whispers Brittany.

Santana hums weakly, "I'm sure I would have handled it."

"Uh-huh," Brittany says with a laugh and kisses her wife's cheek. Brittany turns to make her breakfast but Santana - her fear having dissipated - grabs Brittany and pulls her into her lap.

"You're my hero," Santana smiles and kisses her wife properly.

"I wantz kisses, too." says Ella.

Santana giggles at her daughter's LHA slip and asks, "Oh, you do, do you?" Brittany stands up and Santana picks up Ella and blows a raspberry into her neck. Tony rushes over for his and Santana blows one on his stomach.

Quinn watches as Santana and Brittany chase the kids into and around the backyard. _This family is so unbelievably enjoyable to be around. I can't wait for them to have more kids. _Quinn decides she's had enough watching and takes Kelly out to join in the fun.

A half hour later, everyone returns to the house. Brittany does the dishes and Santana announces it's study time for the twins. She gathers their workbooks and they sit around the coffee table in the living room.

After workbooks, Quinn offers to do the read aloud and Santana readily agrees. The twins choose the book, "The Horrible Big Black Bug" and Quinn takes her seat on the couch between the kids. Santana lays on her back on the floor and holds Kelly on her stomach. Brittany walks in and whips out her phone to take pictures of the group. "We have the best family," she announces, then sits beside Santana to join her in playing with Kelly and listening to the story.

"Did you call your mom?" asks Santana.

"Yah, I'm gonna meet her in an hour. I called the studio and told them to cover everything and call my cell if I'm needed."

"Nice being the boss, huh?"

Brittany smiles, "Yes, it is. We're lucky my parents bought that place for us."

"For you, Britt," Santana says with a smile.

"It was for us," Brittany says with a kiss. "An investment in our future." Santana nods.

Quinn continues the story, "Along the counter and down the door...down the door and across the floor." She whispers something to the twins and they all stand up, "Across the floor and..." All three stomp at an imaginary bug and yell, "SCRUNCH!"

Everyone starts laughing and the kids run around stomping imaginary bugs and yelling "Scrunch" until they settle at their play area.

"You're an awesome reader, Q!" says Santana.

"You're like the best of both our moms!" adds Brittany.

Quinn asks, "What do you mean?"

"You change your voice like San's mom and act stuff out like mine," explains Brittany.

Quinn beams with pride and even gets a little choked up. "Thanks."

Santana smiles knowing that Brittany's compliment was actually a reassurance that Quinn desperately needed - an affirmation that she is a good mom.

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn spend the rest of the day cleaning, grocery shopping, cooking and eating dinner. Brittany still isn't home. Santana bathes the twins and they play "Go Fish" until bedtime. She reads them a story, rubs their backs, sings them a song and tucks them in.<p>

"Is Mama be home soon?" asks Ella.

"_Will_ Mama be home soon? I don't know, honey. She had to take care of something but she'll kiss you both when she gets home."

Santana says goodnight and heads back downstairs to clean up. She's surprised to find Quinn already wiping down the table and counters.

"Thanks Q. I was just coming down to do that," says Santana.

"No problem. Kelly went out like a light. Kids okay?"

"Yah, they're fine but they're a little concerned about B not being here at bedtime. They aren't used to that."

Santana and Quinn hear the front door open, keys being tossed on the hall table and shoes being kicked off.

Santana calls out, "We're in the kitchen."

But Brittany doesn't join them.

"That's odd. I'm gonna go check on her," says Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana goes upstairs and stops at the twins room where Brittany is apologizing to the them for missing bedtime. Santana goes to their bedroom to wait for her wife. Brittany walks in a few minutes later and Santana can tell she's been crying, a lot.<p>

"Hey," Santana says gently. "Everything okay?"

Brittany barely nods and climbs into bed without changing into sleepwear. She closes her eyes and is asleep within seconds.

Santana is concerned that Brittany didn't even acknowledge her but brushes it off. "I'm sorry you had a rough day. I love you." She combs the hair back from Brittany's face with her fingers and kisses her softly.

* * *

><p>Santana wakes Tuesday morning and stretches her arm out to feel for her sleeping wife. To her disappointment the sheets are cold and empty. Santana frowns and checks the clock - 2:15 am. She looks around the empty bedroom and finally hears the sounds of the shower. Throwing back the covers, she is surprised to see that there is no light coming from under the bathroom door. She walks in and is hit with a wall of heat and steam. She can hear the pounding shower and the faint sounds of Brittany crying. She walks further into the room and opens the shower curtain. She can barely make out Brittany's huddled form sitting in the middle of the tub.<p>

"Baby?" Santana says softly.

Brittany doesn't respond.

Santana climbs in behind her wife, her sleep shirt and underwear instantly become soaked and the intensity of the heat causes her to wince. She pulls the curtain closed then reaches out and tries to pull her wife close but Brittany barks out, "NO," and slides further away from her.

Unable to take the scalding temperature, Santana reaches up and turns the knob for the cold water. A few seconds later, she feels the reprieve of the warm water falling on them.

Brittany is still crying and Santana is reminded of a much smaller and younger Brittany. A Brittany who never cared what she looked like when she cried. All that mattered was getting those bad feelings out of her system. As Santana listens to the soft wailing and hiccups, she can only assume that this has something to do with the talk Brittany had with her mother.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Santana is startled when Brittany abruptly stands up and whips the curtain open. Her eyes, having adjusted to the dark, can make out Brittany's scowl and she prepares herself for whatever bad news her wife has.

"HOW COULD YOU?" screams Brittany as she climbs out of the tub - not even bothering with a towel - and stalks to their bedroom.

Santana shakes her head and asks herself, "What the hell? She's mad at me? What did I do?" Santana turns off the water and pulls off her wet clothes. She climbs out of the bathtub, wraps a towel around herself and goes after Brittany.

Brittany is dressed in sweats and staring out their bay window; her arms crossed over her chest. Santana pulls on a sweatshirt and boxers and cautiously goes over to her wife.

"Why are you mad at me?"

Brittany's head whips around and Santana flinches back. "You don't know WHY I'm upset?"

Santana's eyes widen in fear and uncertainty, "Umm, no. Did I do something?"

"Did you DO something?" Brittany breathes out through clenched teeth, "Or someONE?"

Santana's forehead creases as her brows furrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you!"

"Saw me? Saw me where?"

"At the club! With her!"

"What? Who?"

"Rachel!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Brittany pushes past the confused woman and heads downstairs. Santana follows her and is shocked to see Brittany grab her keys and coat.

"BRITTANY!"

Brittany turns to face Santana, eyes filled with rage. "WHAT?"

Santana yells, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

"What! Why?"

"You kissed her!"

"WHAT are you talking about?"

"I saw you! Lips on her lips!"

"Britt please, I did NOT kiss Rachel."

"LIAR!" Brittany rushes to the foyer and shoves her feet into her shoes. Her hand flies to the door -

"FREEZE!"

Brittany's hand hovers at the doorknob but before she remembers that 'freeze' is only for the twins she feels Santana's hand around her wrist holding tight and Santana's other hand reaches over and flicks on the light.

Santana grabs Brittany's other wrist and turns her wife to face her. "Brittany - "

"Let go!" Brittany struggles a little but Santana holds on.

"Stop it! Please. NOTHING happened between Rachel and I, EVER. I can only assume you had a terrible nightmare but that's all it was - a very, very, VERY bad dream."

Brittany shakes her head in confusion. "A dream?"

Santana brings Brittany's left hand up, "We're married. We are committed. I would never cheat on you and we haven't been at the club with Rachel since Friday night. Today is Tuesday morning. If you had seen me kiss her in the club, you wouldn't have waited this long to rip me a new one. You talked to your mom today, remember? Maybe something she said seeped into your dreams. I don't know how else to - "

"I'm such an idiot!" Brittany throws her arms around her wife. "I'm sorry. It felt so real."

Santana breathes out, grateful that the nightmare is over. She holds Brittany tight, letting her own tears of relief fall. She leads Brittany into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Coffee, I need coffee," says Brittany quietly.

Santana kisses the crown of Brittany's head. "Sure babe."

Over mugs of steaming coffee, Santana asks, "What happened with your mom?"

Brittany nods as if encouraging herself to continue. "She kissed Glen, my dad's army buddy."

"Is that all that happened?"

"She stopped herself at the last second but she said she wanted something to happen and that's what scared her the most. She's felt guilty ever since. She said my dad forgave her fairly quickly but they had to work at getting the trust back."

"Well, that's good right?"

"What do you mean?"

"No matter what happens between them, their love is strong enough to overcome it. They're willing to work through anything - no matter how hard it is. That's what you've always admired about them and that's what you wanted for us."

"Yah, I just never thought it would be something this serious."

"Doesn't that just make their love that much more impressive? You told me no one is perfect and every one makes mistakes. I'm sure your mom didn't want to **be** with that man. She gave in to a moment of weakness and it was a mistake. What mattered is that she was honest and told your dad and they worked through it. Now, they're stronger than ever."

"Would you tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"What about you and Rachel?"

"That was a dream, Britt."

"This weekend wasn't a dream. I saw the way you were looking at her. I knew she was affecting you...the sex was different. You couldn't keep your hands off me once we were alone."

Santana swallows, "But that's good right? Clearly I wanted **you**."

Brittany continues. "Why didn't you tell me how she was making you feel?"

"I...I didn't do anything with her and I didn't want to do anything. I swear. You knew I was drooling over her new boobs, what else was there to tell? I didn't want you to worry about something that wasn't worth worrying about."

"True."

Santana smiles, "You have nothing to worry about, baby. I gave you my heart when we were five. It's always belonged to you."

"Oh really?" Brittany laughs, "Five, huh?"

"Yup." Santana sips her coffee and laughs, "Man, I've never seen you so jealous and angry. I think you've taken the crown for over reaction this time. Remind me never to cheat on you."

Brittany raises an eyebrow.

Santana winces, "Too soon for that joke?"

"You think?"

Santana smiles apologetically. "Can we go to bed now? I'm exhausted and we have to get up in a few hours."

"Yah...San?"

"Hmm?"

Brittany pulls her wife close, "I gave you my heart when we were five, too."

"Do you know what that means?" Santana asks excitedly.

"What?"

"We only have to wait 30 years to celebrate our 50th anniversary. That's 15 years earlier!"

Brittany smiles, "Excellent." After a few minutes of making out, she backs her wife out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Santana mumbles into the kiss, "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere comfortable." Brittany pushes Santana down onto the couch. Santana suggests they go upstairs but Brittany is already breathing heavily. "I need you. Now."

Brittany is desperate to rid herself of all the day's negativity and moves at a frantic pace - kissing, sucking, biting - and Santana struggles to keep up. Brittany grabs Santana's hand and shoves it into her pants. Santana complies and feeling the wetness already there, she plunges deep into her wife. Brittany's head lolls back and she groans out, "Unnngh" as she drops her hips down to meet each of Santana's thrusts. "Mmmore."

Santana adds a third finger and Brittany rides her hand unabashedly, holding on to the side of the couch for leverage. She slides her other hand under her own shirt and squeezes hard but when that that doesn't have the desired effect, she rips off her shirt and bra. Santana knows what Brittany needs and sits up, still thrusting deep into her. She pulls Brittany close and clamps down on a breast, sucking hard, teeth scraping the erect nipple.

Brittany bucks and Santana holds tight. Thrusting to Brittany's frantic rhythm. Santana's thumb brushes her wife's clit and Brittany starts to tremble but is soon frustrated with the confines of her pants. Brittany stands up quickly and pulls off her pants and underwear, climbs onto the couch, pushes Santana back down and straddles her chest. She looks down to meet Santana's eyes and waits for her wife to understand her unspoken request.

Santana smiles, scoots down the couch and eagerly plunges her fingers back into Brittany and pulls down, letting her tongue do the rest. Brittany bucks wildly and moans her wife's name. The tension in her stomach heats and grows exponentially, shooting jolts of anticipation throughout Brittany's body. Santana thrusts as deep as she can, bottoms out then curls her fingers against the swollen spot that makes her wife dance with appreciation. With one, two, three flicks of her tongue, Brittany's entire body tenses and Santana feels a gush against her chin.

All of the frustration, pain, anger and fear fly out of Brittany as she climaxes. Santana laps up every last drop and places a kiss on her wife's most intimate part. She pulls her fingers out and wipes them on her shirt. Brittany rolls off the couch and lands with a thud on the floor. Santana wipes her face on her sleeve, leans over and is not at all surprised that her wife is already asleep, with a very peaceful and content smile on her face.

Santana falls back to the couch, laces her fingers under the back of her head and with a huge grin says, "Wow."

An hour later, Santana shakes Brittany awake. "Babe, let's go upstairs."

"Mmmtootired."

"Honey, you're naked on the living room floor and the kids will be up soon."

Brittany immediately sits up, albeit groggily. She allows herself to be pulled up by Santana, leans against her wife, and whines into her neck, "Carry me?"

Santana laughs, "I wish I could honey, but we aren't kids anymore. You're a lot bigger than me now."

"But, I'm so tired," says Brittany playfully.

Santana smirks and pulls her wife into a deep kiss. She slides a leg between Brittany's - presses firmly - and keeps kissing her until she hears uneven breathing and feels nails against her back. She pushes Brittany away gently, "There. Now you're wide awake and can walk."

Santana giggles and runs up the stairs with Brittany close behind, "No fair!"


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Thank you to my amazing and patient beta **breakdown6** who put up with my obsessiveness over this chapter.

Chapter 29

* * *

><p>"No fair!"<p>

Santana laughs and runs into the bathroom to wash her hands and face. Brittany slides up behind her and playfully glares at her in the mirror.

"That was a sneaky way to wake me up."

Santana grins cheekily, "It worked, didn't it?"

Brittany nods and climbs into the shower. "I'm sorry I fell asleep and didn't -"

"Don't worry about me. I was fine." Santana prepares her toothbrush.

"Are you sure because -"

"Honey, seriously, watching you roll off me and pass out on the floor made me feel **really** good. I was practically patting myself on the back with congratulations and I was more than satisfied just replaying the moment of you straddling me - over and over and over. It was the hottest thing EVER."

Brittany sticks her head out of the shower curtain, "Really?"

Santana pulls her toothbrush out of her mouth. "**Hottest. Thing. EVER."**

"Well, okay then." Brittany beams and returns to her shower.

Santana finishes brushing her teeth. "Babe, I spoke to Puck yesterday and he said he has this week off. Hopefully, he and Q will use this time to talk. Then, he has two more weeks of paper tests to retake and pass and then another three weeks for flights and then another week or two on solos depending on how well he does."

"Okay, that's fine."

Santana peeks into the shower, "You sure? That's like a month and a half?"

Brittany is leaning her head back under the water and rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. "Yah. She can stay til whenever. Yesterday, I was emotional but I just wanted a plan, remember?"

Santana doesn't answer because she has become distracted by the suds running down her wife's naked body.

Brittany opens her eyes and smirks when she sees Santana eyeing her hungrily. She reaches up to unhook the shower head and sprays her with water.

Santana laughs and reaches out for Brittany. "Oh you think you're funny?"

"Mami," says Ella from the bathroom doorway. "I don't feel well."

Santana closes the curtain and goes over to kneel before her daughter. She presses her lips against Ella's head to check her temperature. "What doesn't feel well?"

"Meeee," whines Ella.

Santana smiles at her daughter's cuteness. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I meant where does it hurt?"

"Here." Ella points to her throat.

"Hmmm, well, you don't have a fever so we don't need to go to the doctor." She picks up Ella. "Let's get you some orange juice." Santana turns back to Brittany who has already turned off the shower and started drying off. "Ella has a sore throat. We'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

Santana changes her wet shirt then stops in to check on Tony but he isn't in his room. "Where's your brother?"

Ella shrugs.

They go downstairs to the living room and Santana shakes her head in disbelief when she sees Tony laying on his stomach on Kelly's quilt with a box of Kix on its side. He has a pile of the cereal balls in front of him that he's bending over to pick up with just his mouth.

"Tony, why are you eating off the floor like a dog?"

"I'm not. I is on the blanket."

Santana sets Ella on the couch and grabs a bowl from the kitchen then comes back to clean up the cereal. "Let's put it in a bowl."

"Mami? Why Mama's clothes is here?"

Santana looks up at Ella who is holding Brittany's bra up. It's only then that she notices her wife's shirt on the armchair, her pants on the coffee table and her underwear peeking out from under the couch. "Ummm..."

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" asks Brittany, joining them in the living room.

Ella is still holding her mama's bra.

Brittany chuckles. "Thanks honey, I was looking for that." She nonchalantly picks up the rest of the clothes, balls it up and places it on the couch. "Let's go get you some orange juice."

Santana sighs, grateful for not having to explain to Ella why Brittany's clothes were strewn about. _We need to be more careful_. She finishes cleaning up the cereal and sets Tony up at the dining table. She enters the kitchen and joins in the breakfast discussion.

" - and eggs and toast and bacon and milk and orange juice and banana," says Ella.

"That's a lot of food honey," says Brittany. "I thought you weren't feeling well."

"I forgot." Ella's expression quickly changes to her I'm-sick-and-want-to-be-pampered face.

Santana says, "I think all that food sounds delicious. We'll make it and you eat what you can, okay?"

Ella nods.

"Go sit with your brother at the dining table and we'll bring you some juice and banana to start."

Ella leaves the kitchen and Brittany and Santana overhear her telling Tony about breakfast.

Tony yells out, "I want bacon and -"

"Stop yelling you are give me a headache," scolds Ella.

Santana laughs, "Their vocabulary is great but their sentence structure and word choice is so inconsistent."

Brittany rolls her eyes playfully. "They're three."

"I'm gonna read up on language development."

Tony walks into the kitchen, "I want bacon and eggs."

Santana raises an eyebrow at her son's demand and he quickly amends, "Please," then returns to the dining room.

Santana shakes her head, "That boy and his lack of manners."

Brittany jokes, "At least his sentence structure was correct."

Santana playfully sticks her tongue out at her sarcastic wife.

Quinn walks into the kitchen looking very 'blah'.

Brittany asks, "What's wrong?"

"Puck just emailed inviting Kelly and I to dinner tonight."

"Isn't that good?" asks Brittany.

"I'm nervous."

"Go to dinner, talk it out and we'll be here when you get back." Santana squeezes Quinn's hand. "We're gonna start cook - "

Quinn nods and walks out.

"-ing breakfast now."

Brittany sighs. "You or me?"

"You. I'll cook."

Brittany goes into Quinn's room and cuddles up to her on the bed. "You going back to sleep?"

"Yes. Kelly is still asleep so..."

Brittany props herself on an elbow and brushes Quinn's hair back from her face. "What's wrong honey?"

"I thought I had everything figured out at the hotel - that we were going to be separated - but then Santana started talking about what a good guy he is and now I'm confused again."

"Even if you're separated you can still think he's a good guy."

Quinn says half-heartedly, "True."

Brittany shifts onto her back and pulls Quinn into her side. Quinn rests her cheek on her friend's shoulder and drapes her arm across Brittany's stomach.

Brittany says, "Just relax and let yourself feel. You don't have to understand those feelings for Puck and you don't have to make any decisions. Okay?"

Quinn nods and falls asleep.

Santana walks in 15 minutes later to call the girls for breakfast and smiles. She sits next to her wife and jokingly whispers in her ear, "Should I be jealous?"

Brittany winks playfully then whispers, "I'm hungry."

Santana nods and kisses Quinn on the head. "Q, you wanna eat breakfast?"

Quinn mumbles and shakes her head.

Santana adds in a sing song voice, "There's ba-con."

Quinn doesn't budge and Santana and Brittany exchange worried looks.

"Q?"

Quinn rolls off of Brittany, "Yah okay." She trudges to the bathroom and closes the door.

"This is worse than I thought," says Brittany.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Puck, Quinn and Kelly are at Outback Steakhouse.<p>

"Prime Rib, medium rare, and Michelob in a bottle," orders Puck. "What do you want ba- uh, Quinn."

"What do you think?"

Pucks stares at his wife confused. "What do you mean? You want me to order for you?"

"We've been coming here for years. What do I usually order?"

"I don't know. Vegetables?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Close." She hands the menu to the waiter and orders. "I'll have the Caesar salad, loaded baked potato with extra bacon bits and an iced tea."

"What about Kelly?" asks Puck.

"She's six months old."

"Oh yah, guess you can just share."

Quinn stops the waiter, "A _long island_ iced tea." _Does he seriously think a 6 month old is going to eat adult food? How can he possibly be that clueless? _

Neither say anything more. Ten minutes later, the waiter returns with their drinks and Quinn is glad the spell of silence has been broken. She asks, "Do you like flying?"

"I guess."

"Do you **want** to be a pilot?"

Puck sips his beer and contemplates his answer. He used to hate the idea of being a pilot - not only because his passion is cars. He hated it because it had meant he would be spending days at a time flying all over the country instead of being at home with his wife and daughter. But, now that Quinn doesn't want to be with him, does it matter?

/

_"Dude, are you serious? He liked the idea?" Puck says into the phone._

_"Yes!" screams Finn. "Burt thinks it could really take off! He said there are no garages around here that can do the work that you can on those classic cars! We'd get all the local business! Probably all the business in Ohio!"_

_"This is outrageous! I can't believe we're finally going to do this! How much do we need?"_

_"He's guessing 20K each."_

_"That's ALL?"_

_"Yah, we already own the space. We just gotta expand a little and buy the special equipment."_

_"I have that! It's my whole savings and everything my dad left me but it'd be worth it!"_

_"I'll go to the bank tomorrow and see if I can get a loan. I'll call you tomorrow night."_

_"Man, I can't believe this is actually happening!" Puck hears Quinn arrive home. "Q is home. I gotta tell her the good news. Bye." Puck hangs up just as Quinn opens the kitchen door. "Guess what?" Puck asks excitedly._

_"Puck, please," Quinn says exhausted. "I'm carrying bags of groceries and am 6 months pregnant. Could you take these, please?"_

_"Oh, yah yah, sorry." Puck grabs all the groceries and sets them on the floor._

_Quinn points out, "The groceries aren't going to put themselves away."_

_"I know, I will, in a minute but I gotta tell you something - "_

_Quinn shakes her head. "We have a child on the way and since you aren't at work I can only assume you still haven't found a decent job. **How** are you going to provide for our daughter, Puck?"_

_"I'm trying to tel-"_

_"I don't think you are **trying** hard enough." Quinn says calmly but in tears "Can you stop playing video games long enough to get a job? There are a ton of opportunities out there." Quinn unfolds the newspaper, closes her eyes and points randomly to an advertisement. "There's a flight school right outside of Lima." Quinn pleads, "You could be a pilot and **take care of us**, Noah. You could be somebody. PLEASE."_

_"Quinn, I just want - "_

_"PUCK!" Quinn finally breaks. "Stop being such a loser like your father and DO SOMETHING! You need to **stop thinking about yourself** and what you want and **think about our daughter."**_

/

Puck answers Quinn, "Yah, being a pilot is pretty cool. I'll be able to provide well for Kelly and she'll be proud of her old man."

Quinn smiles, "Good." _Britt was right, even if we're separated I can still appreciate that he's a good guy._ She stares at her husband. Puck is fidgeting in his seat, running his hand back and forth across the part of his head that used to sport the mohawk. He sips his beer, picks at the label on the bottle, peels tiny pieces off and makes a pile of ripped paper on the table. _He's just as nervous as I am._

The waiter delivers warm bread and Puck cuts it, hands Quinn a slice and asks awkwardly, "What have you been up to?"

"Ummm, not much. Oh, Santana is letting me take photos for an article she's doing on the homeless encampment outside the Lima Library."

"That's great." Puck finishes his beer and orders another. "What _does_ Kelly eat?"

Quinn is thrown by the topic change but is grateful he's at least taking an interest in their daughter. "Baby food. Usually oatmeal and fruits."

"What's her favorite fruit?"

Quinn smiles, "Apricot."

"That's my favorite, too. I should buy the jar stuff, then I could keep it in my motel room for midnight snacks."

Quinn scrunches her nose in disgust at the thought of Puck - a grown man - eating baby food but then she has a thought. _If Brittany wanted to eat baby food there's no way Santana would stop her. In fact, she would probably feed it to her! _Quinn laughs. "Do you want to taste it?" She reaches into the diaper bag and pulls out a jar of puréed apricots.

"Now?"

"Why not?"

Puck grins, "Yah, okay." He takes the jar, pops it open and scoops a spoonful into his mouth. He gums it thoughtfully and pushes it around with his tongue.

Quinn smiles at his goofy expressions. "Well? Do you like it?"

"It's not bad." He bobs his head, swallows, then shakes it and says, "But, it's not that great either."

Quinn laughs, "So, we shouldn't buy you a case from Costco then?"

Puck shrugs. "Guess not. Would've been cool though." He hands the jar back to her then saws at the steak that has just arrived. "What's your favorite fruit?"

"Bananas." Quinn finds herself enjoying this odd conversation and wishing she brought the conversation cards. She can't remember any of the questions so she excuses herself to the bathroom.

QPDoll: What are some questions I can ask Puck?

BFF: Great idea! Hold on. :o)

BFF: If you could ask God one question, what would it be?

BFF: Does getting old scare you?

BFF: San says, Do you miss performing with Glee club?

QPDoll: Thanks girls! :)

BFF: Good luck! TTFN!

BFF: San says, don't forget to answer the questions yourself, too!

QPDoll: I will. :)

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana have put the twins to bed are are now relaxing in the living room. Brittany is sitting on the couch sipping coffee and watching an old movie, <em>All the Presidents Men<em>. Santana is on the other end of the couch, her back leaning against the arm rest, her laptop rested on her thighs and her feet pressed to Brittany's leg.

"How's the article coming along?" asks Brittany, passing her mug to her wife.

"I'm frustrated." Santana sips the coffee and hands it back. "Lima has always had the occasional vagrant but this is the first camp. I know there used to be a shelter that got closed down because of building violations so I'm wondering if that's the reason for the large encampment. If I could somehow use this article to generate interest in rebuilding that shelter, then at least it's a possible solution to the problem and people could make donations. The problem is that people don't just read stuff and hand over their hard earned money."

"Are there families among the homeless?"

Santana cocks her head then breaks into a huge smile. "Yes, yes there are families **with** **children**! You're a genius, Britt!" Santana pokes Brittany with her foot. "Genius! I'll research the impact homelessness has on a **child's** life and highlight their need for stability and that will pull at people's heart strings so they'll want to donate to the shelter!"

Brittany beams proudly. _I love that she's so passionate about what she does. This article could be her big break but even it if isn't, I'm glad she enjoys her work. I can't wait to see her name in print. Oooh, I should buy a frame so we can display the article!_

* * *

><p>Quinn pulls into the driveway of their home to drop off Puck. "I had a nice time."<p>

"Yah, me too," says Puck. "Like I said, I'll be here until Sunday so could I maybe see you and Kelly again...sometime...this week?"

"Sure."

"Is it okay if I ask Santana to hang out one night? I know you guys live together now but is that okay?"

"Of course. She's your friend, too."

"Good. Thanks. Ummm, do you want to come in for a bit?" Puck asks, not really wanting their night to end.

"Is that all you think about? Sex?" Quinn asks angrily.

"What? I didn't mean - "

"Good night Puck," Quinn says exasperatedly.

"But, I -"

"Call me to set up a visit with Kelly."

Puck is hurt that Quinn has already taken herself out of the next visit. He shakes his head in disappointment and gets out of the car. "Bye."

Quinn drives off.

* * *

><p>Santana shuts her laptop. "Done!"<p>

Brittany claps, "Yay! Now put that away and snuggle with me."

Santana slides her laptop under the couch and goes to the hall closet for a blanket. "You want popcorn?"

"Yes! I'll look for a movie." Brittany turns to the cable guide and a few minutes later says, "Coyote Ugly just started. Wanna watch that?"

"YES!" Santana returns from the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn and snowcaps, a cup of ice cold sparkling water and a ziploc of Twizzlers.

They settle into the couch and Brittany pulls out a Twizzler to use as a straw.

"That's so gross, Britt."

"You say that **every** time but you **always** bring us **one** cup to share so I think - thou doth protest too much!"

Santana opens her mouth in denial but she can't stop the smile that spreads across her face and gives her away. So, she admits her love of Twizzler straws. "Yah you're right. My turn."

Brittany beams triumphantly and hands her the cup and red candy straw. "I'm so proud of you." She adds mockingly, "It only took you **20 years** to admit that."

Santana smirks and Brittany leans over and kisses her.

A few minutes later, Santana receives a text from Puck.

Puck: come drink w me?

Lopez: Where's Q?

Puck: on her way to urs

Lopez: Where r u?

Puck: my house

"Puck wants me to go over to his house and drink with him."

"You should go," Brittany says encouragingly. "You haven't spent time with him in forever."

"What about our movie?"

"We have the rest of our lives, baby. I'll wait up for Quinn. You go talk to Puck but take extra clothes and sleep there."

Santana smiles and buries her face in Brittany's neck, inhaling her wife's scent.

Brittany squeezes Santana tight then kisses her. "Take a cab and the kids and I will pick you up tomorrow. They need school clothes and supplies and there's a good Target and Kohl's on that side of town."

"Okay." Santana orders a taxi then goes upstairs and packs her bag, phone charger and toothbrush. When she returns to the living room, Brittany is just coming out of the kitchen.

Santana says, "I'm all set. The cab will be here soon."

Brittany skips over and hands her wife a small ziploc of Twizzlers. "Just in case Puck doesn't have straws."

"You..." Santana laughs, "You make me ridiculously happy, Britt."

Brittany hugs her wife tight. "You make me happy, too."

* * *

><p>AN: Next up, Santana and her lezbro, Puck. Please review. :o)<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my brilliant beta **Breakdown6** who used the word QWERTY during our Words with Friends game and kicked my ass! Wanna play? I'm ASLGoofy2010.

Chapter 30

* * *

><p>The cab arrives at the Fabray-Puckerman residence and pulls into the driveway. Santana sends a text to Brittany then pockets her phone and steps out of the car.<p>

"Hey! Glad the old ball and chain let you come!"

"Do not call her that and how much have you had to drink?" Santana asks, paying the driver and grabbing her overnight bag from the backseat.

"Only a few beers." Puck opens the front door for Santana and locks it behind them. "You staying the night?"

"Yah, B will get me tomorrow."

"In that case, let's get drunk!" Puck rubs his hands together and leads her down to the basement. He grabs a bottle of scotch and two tumblers from the wet bar.

Santana walks over to the pool table and runs her hand against the grain of the rail and down to the rich felt. She wraps her hand around the eight ball and rolls it directly at the corner pocket, relishing in the sound of the ball dropping solidly into the hole and rolling down the inside track. "I miss this table."

Puck hands Santana 2 fingers of scotch and puts his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, at least B let you keep the dart board. Shall we?" Puck grabs the triangle off the wall and packs the rack for a game of 9 ball.

Santana chalks up her cue. "Ten?"

Puck considers the bet. "Per ball? $50 for the 9?"

"Nah, B wouldn't like that. $20?"

"You are so whipped."

"Shut up. If I was whipped we'd be playing for nothing."

"Fine. 10 for any pocketed ball but 50 if the nine sinks on the break."

"Deal." Santana finishes her drink and hands it to Puck for a refill. She slides the cue back and forth between the crease of her thumb and the side of her right hand and enjoys the weight of the wood in her left. The cue shoots forward and a satisfying "thwack" sounds out when the cue ball breaks against the one and scatters the balls. Puck watches anxiously as the nine slowly rolls out towards - and drops into - the right corner pocket.

Santana jumps up, "YES! 50 bucks!"

Puck groans, pulls out his wallet and hands her a fifty. "How can you still be that good after not playing for like a year?"

"Talent. Rack 'em!"

* * *

><p>Brittany is sitting on the floor between Quinn's legs getting her hair braided when she notices a missed text.<p>

San: at puck's. miss u already

Britt: not as much as i miss u

San: see u tmw. not too early. scotch & pool

Britt: yay! u can take us to lunch tmw w ur winnings :o)

San: HA HA HA i'm telling him u said that

San: Q ok?

Britt: yah. she's braiding my hair

San: send me a pic :) gotta go. LOVE YOU!

Britt: LOVE YOU MORE :o)

"I can't believe your hair is still as silky soft as when we were kids," says Quinn. "And just as hard to braid. It keeps slipping out."

"Yah, that's why San doesn't do it often," Brittany pouts.

"Done. Turn around, lemme see." Quinn smiles, "You look so cute!"

"Switch!" Brittany jumps up to sit on the couch but Quinn doesn't budge. "Come on."

"No. You are **not** touching my hair."

"Why?" Brittany whines. "You can't possibly still be upset over that!"

Quinn crosses her arms, "Yes I can."

"It was ONE time!"

"My hair was so knotted we had to cut it off!" Quinn yells. "It was uneven for months."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Oh really? Not that bad? We'll see about that." Quinn grabs Brittany's phone and sends a text.

Britt: Remember that time I did Quinn's hair? :)

Less than a minute later, the response comes through.

San: HAHAHA that was freakin hilarious!

Quinn shoves the phone at Brittany, "**SEE!**" Brittany laughs and Quinn chases her around the room screaming, "It was awful!"

"It wasn't THAT bad!" Brittany says as she weaves in and out of the furniture.

Brittany's phone beeps again and Quinn opens the text.

San: Did she ever see the photo we took?

Quinn's eyes widen then narrow as she turns to Brittany and asks through clenched teeth, "What photo?"

Brittany stifles a laugh and Quinn lunges for her but she jumps over the couch.

"Dammit! Stay still!"

Quinn's phone beeps and she stalks over to the coffee table to pick it up.

Lopez: How gullible do u think i am?

Quinn stares down at her phone then to Brittany who is giggling and hopping from foot to foot ready to bolt again. "**How** did she know? **How could she possibly know it wasn't you?**"

Brittany smirks playfully and sticks her hand out, asking for her phone back.

Quinn shakes her head in disbelief, hands her the phone, sinks into the couch and crosses her arms in a huff.

Brittany sits on the opposite side of the couch and puts her feet in Quinn's lap. Quinn pushes them off grumpily and continues sulking.

Brittany pouts, "Don't be a grump." Then breaks into a smile as she types out a text to her wife.

Britt: that was so funny!

San: wish i cld've seen her face

Brit: priceless :o)

Britt: having fun?

San: lunch AND dinner tmw!

Britt: yippee!

Britt: text me before bed?

San: text? pfft! i'll call u.

Britt: LOVE YOU! :o)

San: LOVE YOU MORE! :)

* * *

><p>Santana smiles and pockets her phone. "Where were we?"<p>

"You mean before we were rudely interrupted? I thought you were mine for the rest of the night?"

"Hey, it was YOUR wife that sent the text that started it."

Puck laughs, "I would've paid good money to have seen her face. How'd you know it wasn't B?"

"I just knew." Santana smirks smugly. There were several reasons she knew it wasn't her wife. The random question, full sentence, referring to Q as Quinn (something Britt never does in text), but it was the wrong smiley face that really gave it away. Britt has always been partial to the one she uses.

"Yah right." Puck takes his shot and misses. "I suck when I'm drunk."

"No, you just suck," Santana teases. "What the hell were we talking about?"

"The dinner."

"Oh, yah. How could you not know her order?"

"I'm not an idiot, I knew it. She's been ordering salad and baked potato since we were in high school."

"If you knew, why did you pretend not to?"

"Because she was being a bitch."

"Hey," Santana scolds.

Puck points at the basement stairs, "If I have to censor myself then you should just go to bed."

Santana holds up her hands in apology, "You're right. Go on."

"Then she asked if I like flight school."

"Do you?"

"No. It sucks."

"Why are you wasting your time on learning to fly when you rather be working on cars anyway?"

"Cuz I'm an idiot."

"'Nuff said." Santana laughs but then adds seriously, "Why didn't you tell her you wanted to go into business with Finn?"

"It was a stupid idea."

"Why? You can fix almost anything."

Puck refills his drink and brings the bottle over for hers. "Look, let's be real. It would've failed. LL, that's me."

"You're not a Lima Loser Puck and you never were. When the rest of us were living off our parents, you were running a successful pool cleaning business in freakin Lima Ohio. Give yourself some credit."

"You're going soft Lopez cuz I'm pretty sure you just gave me a couple compliments."

"I'm sorry, who's going soft? You haven't sworn once tonight and you just said 'pretty sure'. If that's not soft, I don't know what the hell is."

Puck nods. "You're right. It's this damn training. You know we can't swear? It's fucked up."

"Better." Santana smiles. "All kidding aside, cars are your passion. You should go for it with Finn. How much would you need to start up?"

"$20K."

"That's all? Doesn't Q get like ten grand a month from daddy?"

"Yah but she wants me to provide for them and be someone Kelly can be proud of. So, I'm doing what I gotta do. I'm gonna become a pilot and make sure Kelly gets the best of everything. Hopefully, I'll save enough money along the way so that when I retire I can buy a garage."

"That's really impressive, Puck." Santana pats him on the shoulder.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No." Santana says sincerely. "I know what it's like to put a dream on hold for your kids. I thought I'd be a famous TV journalist by now."

"Do you regret your decision?"

"Nope." Santana shakes her head. "Not at all."

"Me neither."

* * *

><p>"QWERTY for 129 points!" squeals Brittany.<p>

"QWERTY is not a word!"

"Would you like to challenge me?" asks Brittany her hand already reaching for the Scrabble dictionary.

Quinn rolls her eyes but shakes her head and studies her rack of tiles.

Brittany smiles smugly. "So, he didn't know what you would order and then what happened?"

"It was awful and I was bored. I think I asked if he liked flying or something like that."

"Does he?"

After a beat, Quinn smiles, "Yea. He said he's excited to be able to provide for Kelly and that he's doing something she'll be proud of."

"Couldn't he have provided for her as a mechanic?"

Quinn says sarcastically, "A mechanic? Where? At Burt's shop? How much could they possibly be making? Finn is still driving the same beat up truck since high school."

"Why wouldn't he drive it? After Puck's overhaul it's a smooth ride." Brittany goes to the kitchen for snacks and calls out, "Why did he wanna become a pilot?"

"I don't know." Quinn shrugs and ignores the image of the newspaper advertisement that flashes in her mind. She shifts her letters around on her rack then hums while placing her tiles on the board. "BOLOGNA, 32 points."

Brittany sets the pita chips and hummus down. "Are you humming the Oscar Mayer jingle?"

Quinn blushes, "No."

"Yes you were," Brittany kisses Quinn's head then sits with her feet on her chair, her shins against the table. "What else happened on the date?"

"Nothing. We talked, asked and answered the questions, then left."

"The questions didn't help?"

"I wasn't really paying attention."

Brittany furrows her brows in thought. "Was there any part of the date that you enjoyed?"

Quinn nods and tells her about the baby food and how she let Puck taste it. Brittany laughs imagining him sitting in a nice restaurant and eating pureed apricots in front of a waiter.

"I loved the Gerber sweet potato. San used to say it was gross but she always bought it without my asking."

"I had a feeling you liked baby food."

"Not all baby food. Just that one. Oh, and the pears."

Quinn smiles then continues recounting the evening. "Anyway, that was the best part. Then I took him home and he said he wanted to spend more time with Kelly and I, **and** **then** he ruined the entire evening by suggesting I go in for a quickie."

Shocked, Brittany asks, "What? He asked you for sex?"

"Well...no. He asked if I wanted to go in for a bit."

Brittany pokes a chip around the hummus. "Maybe he just wanted to talk more. I'm sure he's been lonely."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I doubt that." She fiddles with her rack of letters.

Brittany crunches on her chip and studies her friend. It's time for some tough love. She dusts off her hands and lifts Quinn's hand off the table to hold in both of hers and pointedly makes eye contact. "I love you."

Quinn narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"After San, you're my best friend in the whole world and you have been an amazing, incredible, irreplaceable friend to San and I." Brittany takes a breath then continues. "But, you can be a real bitch to men, especially Puck."

Quinn opens her mouth to argue but Brittany holds up one hand in the universal gesture for 'stop' and continues, "He has never shown an interest in planes but for some reason he's becoming a pilot and you don't know why? You found out he wanted to go into business with Finn and I think you **know** why he changed his mind but you don't want to admit it because it would make you feel guilty.

He asked you to 'come in for a bit' and you say he wanted sex? I don't think that's true. I think you were afraid to be alone with him. I think that when he suggested you guys spend time together this week, you got excited. Maybe hopeful. But when he invited you in, you got scared because you're afraid to let **him** **in**."

Quinn looks down at the table trying to process everything Brittany is telling her. She can't decide if she's angry... or relieved.

"When Santana talked about Puck this weekend and told us all the wonderful things he did, you cried and then shared your own stories about him. Just now when you were talking about the apricots, your eyes were sparkling and happy. I'm sure that I don't know everything about your relationship but I do know that you really **like** him when you **let yourself be open** to him."

"And..." Brittany pauses, unsure if she should continue down this path of brutal honesty but decides she has to take a chance. "I think you need to talk to Puck about Beth."

Quinn instantly tears.

Brittany squeezes Quinn's hand tight. "You guys aren't going to be able to move on - together or separately - until you ease your conscience about the baby you gave up. And, maybe, once you let Beth go, you'll be able to focus on Kelly."

Quinn's head shoots up but Brittany continues, "I **know** you love her and you want what's best for her - that's why I'm saying this. Ignoring him when he talks to you or screaming at him when he doesn't do what you want is really going to hurt Kelly when she's older. It's not a healthy relationship for her to be around whether you are married or not.

You deserve to be happy. So does Puck. Talk to him and let go of whatever resentment you have. Let yourself feel and **let him in, **because if I'm right, he gave up his dream and is becoming a pilot just for you and Kelly, and if that isn't enough for you to realize he loves you, then I don't know what else he can do."

Quinn exhales as though she's been holding her breath for years and the tears flow down her face.

Brittany hugs her tight, "I love you so much. Santana and I really want you to be happy."

Quinn cries and admits, "It's my fault that he's becoming a stupid pilot. I saw an ad in the paper and yelled at him until he gave in. I didn't know about the garage but even if I did, I probably would've done the same thing. I ruined his life." Quinn sobs. "Will you help me talk to him?"

"Absolutely. But, honey, it's not gonna be easy. Salvaging this relationship is gonna be hard work."

Quinn nods. "I know."

Brittany kisses Quinn's forehead. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

><p>Puck yells, "And then I asked if she wanted to come in and she flipped out thinking I wanted sex. I tried to explain but she cut me off. She's <strong>always<strong> cutting me off and making me feel like an ass. I don't know why I keep trying to be what she wants when **nothing** is **ever** good enough!"

"Do you know what she really wants?" Santana slurs out, feeling the effects of the scotch.

"Me to die?"

"What? Don't be such a melodramatic douche." Santana slaps his arm. "She wants to be wooed."

"What?"

Santana gestures wildly, "She wants to be swept off her feet like in some sappy romantic movie. She wants you to ask her about her day, bring her flowers, play with Kelly, tell her your hopes and dreams. She wants to know that what you two have is more than just sex."

Puck frowns and leans against the pool table. "It's never just been about sex."

"Pfft."

"I'm serious. I was a jerk in high school but I still really liked her and when I saw her again years later I thought it was our second chance."

Santana blinks forcefully to clear her head and asks sincerely, "Do you love her?"

"What the fuck kind of lame ass question is that?"

Santana quirks an eyebrow in warning.

Pucks softens, "Yea, I love her. I wanted to marry her before she got pregnant."

"You did? I thought you got married because you had to."

"It doesn't matter. I knocked her up before I had the chance to ask her."

"Did you tell her?"

"I tried once but she didn't believe me."

"You really want your marriage to work." Santana says, not asks. "What happened that night that you came over? Did you guys have a fight?"

Puck reaches for the bottle of scotch but Santana stops him and hands him a bottle of water. He makes a big show of setting down his glass and exhaling loudly but he takes the water. "I...may have gotten a little a carried away." His eyes look to Santana nervously, his body ready to block any incoming blows. When she doesn't move he continues, "She pulled me into the room and was kissing me and pulling at my clothes. I thought she wanted me."

Santana shifts her weight from one foot to the other and Puck eyes her nervously. Santana clenches her jaw, "Continue."

"We kissed for a while and then she was undoing my pants so I went to touch her and she freaked out. She pushed me away and I got upset and called her a tease."

Santana breathes out, "I thought you said it wasn't just about sex?"

"It wasn't. I missed her, okay? We stopped doing anything when Kelly was born. That was six months ago! When she kissed me again I thought we were okay. I thought maybe you guys talked to her and - I don't know - fixed her. I stopped as soon as she pushed me away, I swear."

Santana nods.

"I honestly don't know what happened between us. I thought we were doing okay until she got pregnant and then she just turned into this...unhappy person."

"I think," Santana pauses. She feels her phone pressing into her thigh and wonders if she should call Brittany or just follow her heart and tell Puck how she really feels. She takes a deep breath and continues, "I think that getting pregnant again, out of wedlock, brought up a lot of issues for Quinn. She's told us that she still resents you for Beth."

"But I've apologized for that a million times and not using a condom wasn't just my decision."

"I know but I don't think she's made peace with herself yet and until she does, I don't see how you guys can make any progress in your relationship. Now that I have kids, I can't imagine ever giving them up. From the moment I held them in my arms, they were the most important thing in my life."

Puck nods.

"How do you feel about Beth?"

"I think the fact that I tried to get with Shelby just to be near her says a lot, don't you?"

Santana nods. "I wonder if Quinn feels that she's just another Shelby."

"What?"

"Did you love Shelby?"

"No."

"Exactly. But you loved Beth so much that you were willing to spend the rest of your life with a much older woman that you barely knew, just so you could be near her. Maybe Quinn thinks that you just tolerate being with her so you could fill that void and have another baby."

Pucks sinks into a chair, "She thinks I don't really want to be with her? No...I don't think that's it. I think the problem is **me**. She **doesn't want me.**"

Santana puts a hand on Puck's shoulder. "Noah, I've already said too much so I'm only gonna say this and then I'll back off. I think she does want you. I do. But I think what she wants more, is for you to really **want her**. So, if you do, you're gonna need to fight for her. You're also gonna need to be willing to **work** on your relationship and it's not going to be easy because from what I've seen, you guys suck at communication."

Puck laughs, "Yah, we do."

"Britt and I have told Q that no matter what, we're here for her and I'm gonna tell you the same thing. Do what's best for you and no matter what the outcome - married or not - we'll support you all the way."

Puck looks at her sincerely. "Yah?"

Santana nods. "Yah."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Brittany are cuddled on the couch watching TV and drinking hot chocolate. Quinn's eyes are puffy from crying and she's still sniffling occasionally but she feels a new sense of hope for her marriage. She laces her fingers with Brittany's, squeezes and waits for Brittany to look at her.<p>

Quinn smiles and teases, "After San-tana, you're my best friend in the whole world."

Brittany smiles, "And, you love me?"

"And, I love you."

* * *

><p>Santana and Puck spend the rest of the night talking and catching up. She tells him about the hope for another baby, Britt's mom, the mini-reunion and Rachel's boob job. He tells her about the planes he's gotten to fly and the name for the garage - Pinn's Auto Repair.<p>

Santana shakes her head in confusion. "Huh?"

Puck explains like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "It's our mash up name. Puck and Finn equals Pinn."

Santana smirks, "It's better than Fuck's!"

* * *

><p>"Hi babe," says Brittany<p>

"Hi, you okay?"

"I'm exhausted. Quinn and I had a really good talk, though."

"Yah? Us, too."

"Talk tomorrow?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review :)<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Do I own Glee yet? Sadly, no.

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed this story. Every time my email pings with a new review I get so giddy. It's a natural high. Thank you!

Thank you to my beta **Breakdown6** who kept after me to write a new chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

"What the hell is that noise?" Santana groans. She sits up but immediately falls back to the bed and holds her throbbing head. "Damn alcohol." Her head is pounding, her mouth dry and pasty, and her body dehydrated and numb.

*BANG*

She glances at the clock. "7:15? Why the hell is Puck hammering something this early and why am I so damn uncomfortable?" She sits up again, swings her legs over the side of the bed and scrunches her toes in the carpet. She reaches behind her back, unhooks her bra, slides it off through the arm holes of her shirt and sighs in relief. Grabbing her hair clip off the nightstand, she fastens her hair into a messy bun atop her head and leaves the room in search of the source of the incessant banging.

*BANG*

She finds Puck in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She watches as he grips a pan, shakes it back and forth then flips a pancake up into the air and onto a plate in his other hand, returning the pan with a loud bang to the stove.

"Hey! Noisy Boy! Why are you up so freaking early?"

Puck turns and with a smirk, points to his apron - Mr. Good Lookin is Cookin. "I was hungry."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Shouldn't you be hungover, crawling around and begging for quiet?"

Puck shrugs. "I wake up at 5 everyday at the school so my body isn't used to staying in bed. Plus, I slept well for once. It was nice to sleep in my own bed." He points to the Starbucks Coffee-in-a-Box. "I got you lots of coffee. Dark Sumatran."

Santana's irritation fades. "You remembered."

Puck shrugs off the compliment and hands her a bottle of Motrin. "There's water in the fridge and bring out the eggs."

"You're gonna make me eggs, too?"

Puck jokes. "All this is for me. I don't know what you're eating."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Lopez-Pierce house Brittany is also rudely awakened.<p>

"STOP IT!" yells Ella as she slides off her chair and grumpily picks up the doll that has fallen off its chair, again.

"I'm a monkey!"

"Tony you made Dora falled down now." Ella picks up her other doll and frustratedly slams her back into a chair.

"Jump! Jump!"

"MAMI!"

Brittany rolls over and buries her face in her pillow. "I need coffee." She reluctantly sits up, rests her head in her hands and rubs her temples. With a heavy sigh, she gets out of bed and lays on the floor, twisting and stretching her aching muscles.

Tony jumps higher, lands too close to the edge of the bed, slips and falls to the ground.

*THUD*

"Oh boy." Brittany jumps up and hurries to the twins room. Tony is on the floor rubbing his head. Ella is sitting at their little table pretending to serve tea to her dolls.

"What happened?" asks Brittany, rushing over to Tony's side.

"I called Mami," says Ella.

"She went to Uncle Puck's."

Ella pouts.

"Mama my head hurts," whines Tony.

"Let me see." Brittany rubs his head. "There's no bump or blood. You'll be fine. Let's change your clothes." She lifts off his pajama top then turns to Ella. "You too."

Ella grumbles but does as she's told. Then asks, "Can we have pancakes?"

"We have to call Mami first and see if she wants to go out for breakfast."

Ella's eyes light up. "Can I call her?"

"Sure." Brittany unlocks her phone and hands it to Ella. "Change your clothes, first."

Ella whips off her pajamas and runs to the closet to get changed. Brittany goes to the dresser and gets clothes for Tony then returns to his side.

"Up" she says, wanting him to raise his arms. She slides the shirt over his head. "Tony, you know you aren't supposed to jump on the bed."

"But I like it."

"I know but it's dangerous. You already fell down and bonked your head."

"I'm a monkey."

"Yes, you are a monkey, but no more jumping."

"Okay."

Brittany hands him his pants. "Finish getting dressed and then brush your teeth, please." She goes to the closet to check on Ella and hears her on the phone.

"And then he jumped again and knock-ded **Dora** down."

Brittany sighs at her daughter tattling on Tony. "Honey, may I speak with Mami now?"

Ella nods. "Mama wants to talk to you."

Brittany takes the phone. "Brush your teeth, please." Then to her wife she says, "Hi. Do you wanna go out for breakfast or are you gonna eat there?"

"I'll eat here. Puck's cooking." Santana takes a sip of her favorite coffee, feeling very pampered. "Could you get me after 9:30? I wanna go for a run and do a few laps in the pool."

"Okay."

They say their goodbye's and Brittany heads to the kitchen to start breakfast. She makes the coffee first and begs it to brew faster. She stares into the fridge but the throbbing in her head is worse and nothing looks appealing.

Tony walks in, "I want pancakes."

Ella argues, "I want waffles."

"I want scrabble eggs!"

"I want sun side up!"

*clap, clap, clap-clap-clap*

"NO, I WANT SCRABBLE EGGS!"

Brittany slumps against the counter. It's going to be one of those days.

Quinn walks in, her eyes silently asking, "What's going on?"

Brittany responds by handing her a coffee mug.

"**MAMA! We're hungry!"**

Brittany faces her children, takes a deep breath and puts on her best you-are-driving-me-crazy-but-I-still-love-you smile. "Me too." She grabs a box of Cheerios and pours two bowls and adds milk. She places it before her twins.

"I don't want this," says Tony.

"Me either."

Quinn watches on, puzzled.

Brittany firmly says, "That's your breakfast. Eat up. We're leaving in an hour." She picks up her coffee mug and walks out.

The two tiny pairs of eyes watch her leave then look to Quinn for explanation. "You heard her. Eat your breakfast."

The twins are too stunned to do anything else but eat. Quinn leaves the kitchen and finds Brittany laying on the floor, her hands holding her cup on her stomach. Quinn shakes her head in confusion and concern. She sits cross legged next to her friend.

"What's up, sweetie?"

"I'm PMSing. Everyone is annoying."

Quinn chuckles and strokes Brittany's head. "I'm sorry." She is about to ask if there's anything she can do to help Brittany feel better but Kelly wakes up crying. Quinn apologizes and gets up to tend to her daughter.

"Sounds like Kelly is PMSing, too." Brittany says grumpily. She sits up, puts her coffee on the table then lays back down and checks her phone. There's over an hour before it's time to leave to pick up Santana and then a 30-minute drive. She lays her phone down then balls her hands into fists and slides them under her lower back. She presses her body down into her fists and lets the pressure alleviate some of the monthly discomfort.

"**MAMA!"**

Brittany brushes a tear away. This is going to be a long morning.

* * *

><p>At 10:05, Brittany and the kids pull up to Puck's house and Santana hops in. She leans over and kisses her wife then turns to the kids wondering why she didn't get a hello.<p>

"Why are they watching a DVD? It's only a 30 minute ride." Santana doesn't believe in using electronic entertainment of any kind as a babysitter for the kids and only allows it in the car if the ride is over two hours.

Brittany side eyes her wife then returns to face the road.

Santana's eyebrows shoot up and her eyes widen, then she nods knowingly. "Okay, it was necessary. I get it." She reaches out to rub Brittany's neck but gets shrugged off. "Hey, what's up?"

Brittany tears up.

"Pull over." When Brittany doesn't make any effort to pull over, Santana repeats, "Pull over, please."

Brittany rolls her eyes but does as she's told. Santana gets out and walks around to the driver's side and opens the door. Brittany unbuckles her seat belt and is about to hop over to the passenger seat but Santana grabs her and pulls her out of the van and into a bone crushing hug.

Brittany immediately melts into the hug and buries her face in her wife's neck. Santana smiles, holding her wife tight and planting kisses on her head and cheek. After a minute or two, she leans back so she can look at Brittany.

"Feel better?"

Brittany smiles and nods.

Santana kisses her lightly. "You rest. I'll drive."

Brittany steals another kiss then walks around to the passenger side with a little bounce in her step.

Santana eases the car back into traffic and asks about the morning. Brittany sighs and explains, "It started with the two of them fighting because Tony was jumping on the bed. Then he fell off and hit his head -"

Santana opens her mouth but Brittany continues, "No, he didnt get hurt. Then they argued over what they wanted for breakfast. I got fed up and gave them Cheerios. They used their spoons to drum against their dishes and Ella knocked over her cereal. Tony used the downstairs bathroom and clogged the toilet. Kelly was colicky and cried all morning and to top it all off, I'm PMSing."

Santana takes her hand sympathetically. "Are you sure you want to spend the day shopping?"

Brittany leans her head against the car window with a dull thud. "We have to. School starts soon."

"Babe, they have tons of clothes and we haven't even gotten the supply list yet. We'll probably spend less if we wait to see what they actually need for school. Why don't we go do something fun instead?"

Brittany lifts her head and lazily rolls it to face her wife. "Like what?"

Santana whispers, "Aquarium? Zoo? **Or** we could pick up movie snacks and spend the day at home with Netflix."

"Home!" Brittany bounces in her seat, leans over and hugs her wife. "You're the best."

* * *

><p>The Lopez-Pierces arrive home and take their groceries and movie snacks to the kitchen. Santana pulls a note off the fridge -<p>

_Kelly and I are going shopping with Mercedes for a baby gift for Mike and Tina. I'm not sure how long we'll be out. Love you guys!_

Brittany is leaning against the kitchen table trying to unload the bags while dealing with terrible cramps. Santana grabs her arm, spins her around and pulls her wife into her so that their bodies are flush.

Brittany smiles, "What's up, baby?"

"Nothing. Just felt like being close."

"You are adorable." Brittany kisses her wife and pulls back. Santana holds on and tries to deepen the kiss but Brittany shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well."

Santana nods sympathetically, hugs her wife and presses her fingers into Brittany's lower back, massaging and warming up the tight muscles.

Brittany coos.

"I'll massage you during the movie, okay?"

Brittany nods gratefully.

* * *

><p>After a relaxing massage from her wife, Brittany snuggles up with the rest of the family on the couch watching Peter Pan. The twins are between their moms - who are holding hands across the back of the couch.<p>

When the movie ends, Santana suggests they play a game which the kids eagerly agree to. They run to the game closet and pull out one of their favorites, _Aargh! _They take turns playing the concentration game with Ella earning the most gold coins with a series of four consecutive matches.

Brittany suggest a second movie and Santana agrees, despite feeling antsy and tired of sitting around. The kids aren't interested in another movie and choose to play with their toys. Santana gets up to join them but Brittany's whimper drops her back onto the couch to rub her wife's lower back, stomach and chest. Brittany has always had difficult periods and it seems to have gotten worse as she got older.

/

_Santana wakes to the bed shaking. This isn't necessarily an odd thing since she and Brittany had discovered how good it felt to touch themselves but this time she also hears sniffling. She rolls onto her side and faces Brittany who is sitting upright, hugging her stomach and rocking back and forth._

"_What's wrong, B?"_

_Brittany cries out, "My stomach hurts."_

"_Do you feel sick?"_

"_Sort of."_

"_Do you need to throw up?"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Do you need to poop?"_

"_Kind of but not really. It really hurts." Brittany grabs her friends hand and places it on her lower abdomen, just above the pelvic bone. "Will you rub it?"_

_Santana frowns since Brittany has never asked her to rub that area before but when Brittany whimpers, she immediately nods. "Lay down." Santana carefully rubs back and forth across Brittany's stomach but Brittany asks for circles instead so she complies._

"_Press a little harder."_

_Santana does as she's told and rubs for a solid five minutes and then Brittany flips over and asks her to rub her lower back which she also agrees to do. After a few minutes, Brittany asks Santana to spoon her to keep her back warm and to place her hand on her stomach to warm that as well. Santana agrees, wanting Brittany to feel better and she falls asleep holding her best friend._

_A month later, Santana is again woken up by Brittany's sobbing. This time, Santana doesn't need to be asked and immediately reaches out to rub Brittany's stomach and back. Brittany coos and they eventually end up flush against each other and asleep._

_The following month, it happens again and Santana is barely able to stay awake as she rubs her friend. Only this time, after doing Brittany's stomach and back, she is also asked to do her chest. Santana is too groggy to comprehend the request and let's Brittany guide her hand as she rubs and presses on command. But, when her hand cups a breast, her eyes fly open and her hand jolts back. Brittany whines and complains that her boobs hurt and tugs at Santana's hand to continue. Santana wonders if this is something all friends do but Brittany doesn't give her time to contemplate further when she yanks firmly and returns Santana's hand to her breast._

"_Please, San. Please."_

_Santana gives in immediately and starts rubbing but Brittany cries frustrated tears and says it isn't helping. _

"_Where does it hurt?" asks Santana. "Your whole boob?"_

"_Yes," Brittany whines. "It feels weird and tight and sore and sort of burns." _

_Santana rubs harder and this time Brittany sighs in relief. Santana continues to massage all around Brittany's tiny breasts - over the top, on the sides and underneath. Each time finding that she's able to press harder. She massages until Brittany falls asleep._

_A year later, Santana is again woken by Brittany. She doesn't even open her eyes as she reaches over and goes through the same routine they've followed since Brittany started getting her period. Only this time, when she massages a breast, the nipple hardens against her palm and Brittany's breathing changes. Santana pretends not to notice and continues massaging but soon she can't ignore the fidgeting Brittany is doing and the soft moans that are escaping from the back of her throat._

"_Britt?"_

"_I don't know. Please don't ask. Just keep going."_

_Santana nods and continues massaging until she feels the bed shaking with the familiar signs of Brittany touching herself. _

_Brittany squeaks out, "I know this weird San but it feels really, **really** good. I don't even feel the cramps anymore. Please don't stop."_

_Santana doesn't stop. She keeps massaging Brittany's breasts until her friend is sweaty and her whole body is convulsing in climax. _

"_Thank you." Brittany pulls Santana flush to her and falls asleep within seconds. _

_Santana is glad she was able to help Brittany feel better but now the throbbing between her own legs makes her wish she was PMSing, too._

/

Santana frowns with concern at her wife who has the same pained expression she had when she first got her period in middle school. She rubs circles on Brittany's stomach and massages her breasts the same way she's done for over ten years and smiles. It was Brittany's period that first led them to that new level of intimacy in their friendship. Every month she found herself looking forward to being woken up. Who would've thought PMSing could actually be a good thing?

* * *

><p>AN: Wanna chat about the WJGS universe? Wanna see what my beta and I think Tony and Ella look like? Wanna learn about the game that they just played? Head on over to Tumblr. I'm ASLGoofy.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **noelle-dautre** who reviewed several chapters today and made me smile! Thank you to my amazing beta **Breakdown6**.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

An hour into the second movie, Santana is stretched out on the couch with Brittany's back flush against her front. Her left arm is asleep where her wife's head rests heavily and the muscles in her other arm are burning from all the massaging she's been doing. She pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over them, hoping to get a few winks in.

Brittany turns in her arms and Santana uses the movement to adjust her left arm and shake it to get the blood flowing. Brittany scoots closer and traps Santana's top leg between her own. She presses against it, hoping to alleviate the aggravating ache.

Santana kisses her head but whispers in warning, "Honey, the kids."

"I know. I'm not gonna be loud." She squeezes Santana's leg and pulsates against it, her breathing already ragged. She brings Santana's hand up to her breast and squeezes, hoping Santana will continue.

"Babe..."

"Please, I **need **to," she whines.

Santana's eyebrows furrow in sympathy but she pulls her hand away. "Go upstairs baby. I'll bring you some Motrin and the heating pad."

Brittany rolls over, turning her back to Santana in a pout.

Santana pulls her wife close. "Babe, I know you're hurting and that you want some X-rated relief, but we can't do that right now. I promise I'll give you lots of attention tonight, okay?"

Brittany grumbles but throws the blanket off and trudges upstairs. She knows she's acting like a spoiled brat but she can't help it. Santana has always made her feel better much quicker than a stupid heating pad and pills.

Santana's heart aches as she sits up and watches Brittany walk away clutching her stomach. For most of her life she has put Brittany's needs first. Whenever Brittany was ill or in pain, Santana dropped everything and tended to her best friend but now that they have children, her focus should be on them, right? Santana pulls out her phone and googles, "Do parents always put their children first?" The responses vary from "Absolutely!" to "Don't be ridiculous."

Frustrated, she tosses her phone on the coffee table and sinks back into the couch. Brittany's monthly situation has been present in their lives for over a decade. Santana tries to remember a time when she didn't help Brittany and with the exception of a few times they weren't physically in the same city, she can't come up with a single instance. Should this part of their relationship change just because they have children?

Santana has no idea how to answer that question. She watches the twins interact with one another and play with their toys. They are happy and content and don't necessarily need her right now. Then she imagines Brittany upstairs, crying in pain. Santana shakes her head and decides there is no black and white answer and opts to follow her heart. She grabs her phone and sends a text.

Lopez: hi. r u busy?

Puck: nope. i'm at the store. what's up?

Lopez: B isn't feeling well. can u watch the twins for a few hours?

Puck: sure! i'm nearby. be there in 10.

Lopez: thx. i owe u.

Puck: :)

Santana unlocks the front door then joins the kids on the floor and plays with them until she hears Puck's truck pull into the driveway. A minute later, Puck throws the door open, "Uncle Fun is here!" Santana laughs and the twins run over and jump on him. He picks them up and swings them around. "Who wants to go to the park?"

"ME!" they both yell.

Santana goes over and hugs him. "Thank you."

"Sure. I love these munchkins. Okay if I take your van?"

Santana tosses him the keys then bundles up the kids and kisses them goodbye. Locking the door behind them, she heads to the kitchen, opens a bottle of wine and pours a glass for Brittany. "You're it," she jokes to herself.

She heads upstairs and slowly opens the bedroom door - not wanting to wake Brittany if she's asleep - but the bed is empty. There's a Motrin bottle on the nightstand and the heating pad is plugged in and warming up on the bed. She smiles, proud of Brittany for taking care of her needs and places the wine on the dresser. She walks into the bathroom, peels off her clothes and asks, "Baby, can I join you?"

Brittany pulls the curtain back very concerned. "What are you doing? You left the twins alone downstairs?"

"Re-lax," Santana laughs at her wife's over protectiveness. "Puck came and got them. I'm all yours for a couple of hours."

Brittany frowns and asks guiltily, "Because I was whining?"

Santana shakes her head and climbs in behind her wife. "The kids are fine and you need me more, so this is where I want to be. Okay?"

Brittany smiles gratefully and hugs her wife.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?"

"Seven?"

"Britt," Santana scolds.

Brittany tears. "Ten."

Santana nods and places her mouth close to her wife's ear, "On a scale of one to ten... how rough can I be?"

Brittany gasps and pulls back from her wife so she can read her expression. She doesn't want Santana to feel she has to do anything she isn't in the mood for but when she searches her wife's eyes she sees love, affection and a definite spark of desire. The corner of Brittany's mouth turns up into a smile of relief knowing her cramps will soon be gone. Her eyes scan down Santana's body and she swallows, trying to find her voice. "As rough as you want, baby."

Santana's eyes darken with lust and she slides her hand down to Brittany's folds. "Let's get rid of that pain."

* * *

><p>Puck unbuckles the twins and helps them out of the van. "What do you want to play on first?"<p>

The twins yell, "Slides!" and run off.

Puck runs after them and follows them up the ladder. Tony turns around, "You are too big!"

"Nonsense. No one is too big for a slide."

The three of them play on the monkey bars and run through the park pretending to be dinosaurs. Ella tries to teach Puck how to do a cartwheel but that doesn't go over well. Puck helps them on the balance beam and pushes them on the swings. Finally, they lay on the grass to rest and try to find animal shapes in the clouds.

A few minutes later, Tony spots the cotton candy vendor. "I want cloud candy!"

"Dude, that's not how you ask for something you want."

Ella asks, "May we have cotton candy?"

Puck laughs, "You can have cotton candy after Tony asks correctly."

"May I want cloud candy?" asks Tony.

"Close enough," Puck laughs. "Race ya!"

* * *

><p>Awhile later, Brittany is pain free and stretched out in the tub with her feet resting on the rim beside Santana's head. Santana turns her head to kiss Brittany's foot but pulls back and sucks her lips into her mouth, remembering her wife doesn't like her feet kissed. "I wish I was taller so I could stretch out like you do."<p>

Brittany lifts Santana's foot out of the water. "I like your pruny feet."

Santana giggles. "You feeling better?"

Brittany hums and drops Santana's foot back into the water.

"Good because that's all you're getting for awhile."

Brittany pouts. "Why do you have such an aversion to blood?"

"It's messy."

"You know, a lot of women like having sex during their period."

"I'm not a lot of women."

Brittany jokes. "You realize it severely cramps our style, right? Think of that time wasted not being able to be have sex."

Santana rolls her eyes playfully and climbs out of the tub.

"Where are you going?"

Santana wraps herself in a towel. "The kids will be back soon and we need to start dinner."

Brittany sighs but pulls the plug and climbs out of the tub and into the towel that Santana is holding up for her. "Let's invite Puck to stay for dinner."

"What about Q?"

"Text her. She can eat out if she doesn't want to be around him. **I** want him to stay."

Santana smiles and kisses her wife.

"What's that smirk for?"

"I like it when you take charge."

"Mmmm, really?" Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's neck and kisses her a little too sweetly considering her next sentence. "How about I take charge tonight?"

Santana scrunches her nose in distaste and glances down at Brittany's crotch. "We'll see what the weather looks like."

Brittany slaps the back of her wife's head playfully. "That's disgusting!"

Santana laughs and disentangles herself from Brittany and brushes her teeth. "So, what happened with Q last night?"

"I gave her a little tough love." Brittany relays their conversation and finishes with Quinn's confession that she made Puck sign up to be a pilot.

Santana groans and goes into the bedroom to get dressed. "I suspected that. Did you know Puck only needs $20,000 for his share of the garage? Doesn't Q still get ten grand a month from daddy?"

"No, that goes directly into Kelly's trust fund. Quinn doesn't get anything anymore. She does have her own trust fund that she can access but I have no idea how much she can withdraw a month," Brittany explains as she pulls on black shorts and Mighty Duck jersey. "Puck doesn't want to finish flight school?"

"Why should he? He hates it."

"No he doesn't. He gets really excited when he talks about flying _and_ he's so close to finishing. I hope he graduates even if he isn't going to use it right away. He'll be so proud of himself and it's something he can fall back on."

"That's true. I'm excited for him to open the shop one day though. He said they're gonna call it Pinn's and I joked that it's a better name than Fuck's!"

Brittany laughs, then frowns. "Why the mash-up? Puck is the one that's gonna be doing all the work. It should be Hudson & Puckerman or something like that."

"You're right. Puck's name should be visible." Santana smiles proudly at her wife and pulls her close. "I love you in that jersey. So freakin adorable."

Brittany smiles cutely, slides her hand under her wife's shirt and frowns, "Why are you wearing a bra?"

"Puck will be here soon. This shirt isn't thick enough to wear without a bra."

Brittany shrugs. "What's the big deal? They're fake nipples anyway."

"WHAT are you talking about?"

"Your boobs are fake."

"Brittany! My **nipples** are not fake! These are MY nipples!"

Brittany pulls at Santana's shirt and peeks into her bra. "Are you sure? They don't look the same as they did before the surgery? Maybe they gave you an upgrade."

Santana's jaw drops and she stares at her wife incredulously.

Brittany walks out of the bedroom and smirks over her shoulder. "It's been a long time since I've been able to fool you like that."

"Brittany!" Santana laughs and chases after her wife.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana are bumping hips at the kitchen counter as they prepare dinner. Brittany watches as Santana wields her knife, expertly deboning the chicken. "How did you learn to do that?"<p>

"Youtube."

"You just decided one day that you wanted to learn how to debone a chicken?"

"Kind of. After we saw it on the Food Network you said you wanted to taste chicken cordon bleu. I downloaded the recipe then went to the store but they didn't have chicken breasts so I had to buy a whole chicken and debone it myself."

"That was delicious and I had no idea you went through all that trouble."

Santana shrugs nonchalantly. "No big deal."

Brittany turns her wife to face her. "Yes, it is a big deal. That was very sweet. I don't know how I got so lucky."

Santana beams and returns to her chicken.

"Do chickens have nipples?"

"Don't even go there!" Santana laughs then asks seriously, "Do you think Puck and Q can work things out?"

Brittany grabs the cooking wine and garlic out of the cupboard and searches for the dried tarragon. "I've been thinking about that. I was surprised when you told me that Puck purposely pretended not to know Quinn's order. I thought **she** was the one that played games. Where's the tarragon?"

"I couldn't find the dried kind so I bought fresh. It's in the fridge." Santana washes the chopping board and knife. "And, yah Puck was being an idiot but why was she testing him?" Santana says in Puck's defense, "They are both immature but she can be downright condescending."

"True, but I feel like she's always treated men with distaste - even before she got pregnant." Brittany hands the tarragon to her wife. "Chop this please. Maybe it's because of her poor relationship with her father. She needs to learn to open up and trust that Puck isn't a jerk like her dad."

"She **needs **to stop being such a bitch," Santana mumbles as she rolls the tarragon and chops it finely.

"I remember when Lord Tubbington said the same thing about you."

Santana laughs. "True, but in my defense, **I** was in high school. Q is an adult."

"They may be adults but their relationship hasn't matured at all."

Santana nods and walks up to Brittany - who is stirring her sauce - and hugs her tight. "I'm glad we matured." She slides her hand under the jersey and cups a breast. "You've **matured** quite nicely."

"We're home!" yell the twins.

"Damn," moans Brittany.

Santana kisses her wife and goes out to greet them while Brittany finishes with dinner. "Hi! Did you have fun?"

"I am the dinasar Tony-Rex!" Tony pulls his arms in close to his body and imitates a lumbering T-rex.

Ella holds her thumb, index and middle finger up to her forehead, lowers her head and runs at Tony, head butting him in the back. Tony spins around and opens his mouth to bite her but Santana intervenes.

"TONY NO!"

"She hit me!"

"Ella, don't run into your brother."

"But I'm triellatops!"

Santana glares weakly at Puck who shrugs apologetically. She hustles the twins up the stairs then calls out over her shoulder to Puck, "Stay for dinner, okay?"

"Thanks." Pucks walks into the kitchen inhaling deeply. "That smells amazing! What are you cooking?"

"Tarragon chicken."

"Damn woman, that's gourmet food. Impressive!" He hugs her shoulders, "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for taking the twins. What'd you guys do?" She hands him the carrots and a peeler.

Puck starts peeling and tells her about their adventures in the park.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, the family is in the living room playing with toys when Quinn arrives home with Kelly and a ton of shopping bags. Puck goes over to take Kelly and lifts her into the air. "Hi baby girl!"<p>

Quinn grumbles. "It would have made more sense if you took all of these heavy bags, don't you think?"

"Oh sorry." Puck sits on the couch, bounces Kelly lightly on his lap and quietly says, "You are so beautiful... just like your mommy."

Santana goes over and helps Quinn with her bags.

Quinn snaps, "I thought you said he's _coming_ for dinner? Why is he already here?"

"No, I said _staying_ for dinner and what's the difference?"

Quinn leads them into her room. "I didn't have time to prepare myself."

"You look fine. Just comb your hair and put lipstick on."

"That's not what I meant!"

"What?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and calls out, "Britt!"

"Yah?" Brittany walks into the bedroom.

"I didn't realize he would be here already. I didn't have time to prepare myself."

Brittany walks over and hugs Quinn. "Honey, you'll be fine. Just think positive and please** be nice.**"

Quinn looks to Santana smugly.

Brittany frowns in confusion at the interaction then adds, "Brush your hair before you come out. You look like you went through a wind tunnel."

Santana laughs and follows her wife out of the room.

Brittany asks Santana, "Why'd she give you that look?"

"I misunderstood her question so she called you to get the answer she wanted."

"Why didn't she just clarify with you?"

"Beats me."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, everyone is gathered at the dining table. The adults are eating tarragon chicken with a white wine and butter sauce while the kids are enjoying dinosaur nuggets.<p>

"Britt, this is delicious," says Quinn.

Puck leans over to Tony, "Hey buddy, wanna trade chickens?"

Quinn shoots daggers at her immature and unsophisticated husband.

Santana just laughs and passes him the plate of nuggets. He thanks her and grabs a handful. Quinn rolls her eyes but heads to the kitchen and returns with ketchup and tobasco sauce and hands them to Puck.

Puck smiles. "Thanks babe."

Brittany beams at Quinn who cluelessly mouths, "What?"

* * *

><p>After dinner, Ella pulls Puck to play with her and Tony follows.<p>

"Where are they going?" asks Quinn.

"To play."

"With Puck?"

Brittany nods. "They went to the park today and now he's their favorite adult."

"**He** took them to the park?" Both girls nod and Quinn shakes her head. "I don't understand - he never plays with Kelly. He barely even shows any interest in her."

Brittany says, "He does show an interest but I think he prefers older children. When she can walk and enjoy his jokes she'll be daddy's little girl."

Quinn sighs and pushes the last bit of salad around on her plate.

Brittany excitedly tells Quinn, "Puck fixed the salad."

"What do you mean **he** fixed the salad?"

"Why do you keep doing that?" asks Santana angrily. "Puck is perfectly capable of watching the kids and helping out with dinner."

Quinn exasperatedly answers, "Because he **never** helped out at home! I **told** you that!"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Did you _ask_ him to help?"

Quinn glares at her then shakes her head not wanting to get into a shouting match with Santana. She pushes her chair back noisily and starts clearing the table.

"Q?"

"Don't. I don't want to talk about him anymore." Quinn stacks the dishes and takes them to the kitchen.

Santana puts an elbow on the table and lowers her head into her hand, rubbing her thumb and index finger across her eyebrows. Brittany kisses her wife on the head and says, "Give her time. This is all new to her."

"She treats him like shit."

"She got the ketchup and tobasco."

"Big fucking deal."

"Babe, calm down. It may not seem like a big deal to you but did you see how happy it made him?" Santana furrows her eyebrows then admits that she hadn't. "They're barely crawling and you're expecting them to run. Be patient." She grabs Santana's hand and kisses her palm. "Go play with Puck and the kids. I'll clean this stuff up and talk to Quinn."

Santana takes a deep breath and nods gratefully.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Brittany heads into the kitchen and slides up next to Quinn who stiffens and remains silent. "Sweetie, remember when I said salvaging your marriage would be a lot of hard work?" Brittany asks rhetorically. "This is what I meant."<p>

Quinn tears with frustration and blurts out, "It's not fair that he's a different person around you guys!"

Brittany is startled by the outburst and takes a step back.

"You have no idea how aggravating he was and how lonely it was to be married to him. All you see is this wonderful man who plays with your children and helps you with dinner. What about the **hundreds** of dinners I cooked alone? Or the **thousands** of hours I spent **alone** taking care of Kelly?" Quinn screams, "You and Santana are judging me and making me feel like this failing marriage is my fault! **That's not fair!**"

"We're not judging you and I'm sorry we made you feel that way." Brittany puts her arm around her friend's shoulders. "You're right, we have no idea what your marriage was like but I doubt that he's much different at home than here."

Quinn bristles and Brittany interrupts, "The same way that you are not much different. You and Puck are amazing individuals. I just wish you would both open up and see it in each other."

Quinn nods.

"You asked for our help and we're doing the best we can, but we can only work with what we're told and what we see. I'll have Santana ask Puck why he didn't help out at home."

Quinn whines, "This is so hard."

"I know it's hard but you're doing great and this is just the beginning." Brittany holds her friend's head in her hands and uses her thumbs to brush away the falling tears. "It'll get easier."

"You promise?"

"IF you're willing to work hard at improving this relationship, then yes, I promise it will get easier."

Quinn nods. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"Since when do you have to apologize to me for sharing your feelings?"

Quinn smiles. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Santana and Puck are on the floor playing <em>Break the Ice<em> with the kids. Quinn walks in with a bottle and Brittany announces that it's bed time. Ella jumps up and runs to get a book and hands it to Puck. Puzzled, he turns the book over in his hands and gives Santana a questioning glance. She says, "Ella wants you to read the bedtime story."

Puck shakes his head. "I'm sorry Triellatops, I'm not a story reading kind of guy. Aunt Quinn should do it. I used to like listening to her when she read to Kelly."

Quinn is confused since she had only just started reading to Kelly. "When did you hear that?"

Puck hands her the book. "When you were pregnant you used to read magazines and stuff to her."

Quinn smiles, takes the book and hands him the bottle. Puck sits against the couch and happily feeds his daughter. Quinn sits on the couch with the twins and Brittany cuddles her wife in the armchair. Everyone listens intently as Quinn reads, "How do dinosaurs say good night when Papa comes in to turn off the light? Does a dinosaur slam his tail and pout? Does he throw his teddy bear all about?"

Brittany whispers into Santana's ear. "I think they just took their first step."

After the story, Brittany and Santana take the twins upstairs. Brittany lays with Ella and Santana with Tony, rubbing their backs and singing lullabies. When the kids are asleep, Brittany asks, "Do you want to go back down or go to bed?"

Santana closes her eyes and says dreamily, "I'd really like to go to bed."

Brittany smiles, "Me too."

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Kelly is asleep in her crib and Puck and Quinn are on the couch watching TV. Quinn looks at Puck and decides to try her hand at conversation. "You took the twins to the park?"<p>

"Yah."

"Are you looking forward to taking Kelly to the park one day?"

Puck turns to her and searches her eyes for the condescending, argumentative glare that he usually sees and is surprised when it isn't there. He smiles, "Definitely. We're gonna do all kinds of fun stuff."

Quinn imagines Puck with Kelly on his shoulders running through the park, chuckles to herself and hands him the remote.

"Thanks. What do you wanna watch?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :)<br>**


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Thank you to the awesome **Breakdown6** who, despite the five hour time difference between us, still makes time to beta this story. She's also the reason there aren't words like, "lanai" and "pau" in this story because I'm from Hawaii. :o) Thank you, Beta!

This chapter is dedicated to **Blocking Brainwaves** whose review made me cry proud tears of joy. Thank you!

Chapter 33

* * *

><p>Quinn wakes up Sunday morning and glances over at her sleeping daughter. Enjoying the quiet, she replays the night before and her brief conversation with Puck. Once they picked a channel to watch - the Food Network - there wasn't much conversation beyond the occasional "That looks good" and "Anne Burrell's monster voice is creepy." Still, she had enjoyed just hanging out with her husband.<p>

She slides out of bed and goes through her morning routine, then heads out to the kitchen to start the coffee and hears snoring. It's then that she realizes Puck slept over on the couch. She walks over and sees him curled into himself, with Kelly's tiny floor quilt over his shoulders and arms. She shakes her head, grabs the comforter off her bed and covers him up.

"Thanks babe," he mumbles.

Quinn stumbles back, away from the couch, not expecting him to have been awake. Her heart pounds in her chest and she takes several breaths to calm down. _Get a grip, Fabray! Geez. _Quinn rushes upstairs and is relieved to see the girls' bedroom door open. She walks in confident that they are fully clothed, climbs onto the bed between them - the same way she has done for years - and settles in to face Brittany.

"Britt?" she whispers.

"Five more minutes."

"Britt wake up."

Brittany turns toward the center of the bed to face Quinn and slowly opens her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Puck slept over and I saw him on the couch freezing so I covered him with a blanket and he woke up and thanked me and called me babe and I'm not sure how I feel about that or feel about the idea of him staying here all day. Last night was kind of nice and we ended up watching TV together and sort of talking and what if I screw up our first decent interaction with my craziness?"

Brittany blinks a few times to adjust to the morning light and tries to comprehend everything Quinn just said. "That was a lot to digest this early."

"Sorry, I'm freaking out."

"Okay, okay. Ummm, he called you babe last night and it didn't seem to bother you."

"He did? I didn't notice."

"I guess that's a good sign." Brittany yawns. "If you noticed this morning then maybe you're finally paying attention to him when he talks."

"What about spending the day with us?"

"Don't over think things. Just let them happen."

Santana groans, turns into Quinn's back, snakes an arm around her waist and pulls her close. She grunts, "You're not my wife."

Brittany giggles. "I'm here baby. I'm sorry we woke you."

Santana pushes Quinn away playfully. "Switch."

Quinn rolls her eyes, but climbs over Brittany to lay on the edge of the bed. Brittany scoots in and turns on her side to face Quinn so they can continue their conversation.

Brittany's eyes sparkle with excitement when she says, "I think it'll be fun for us all to do something together. We could go to the mall or play miniature golf or go to the bounce house or ..."

Quinn's eyebrow arches when Brittany trails off because Santana had spooned her, run her hand up inside Brittany's shirt, cupped a breast and said, "Mmmm, better."

Brittany shakes her head to refocus and smacks at Santana's hand. "I'm trying to have a conversation."

"It's fine." Santana tweaks a nipple and kisses her wife's shoulder. "Your talking doesn't bother me."

"Santana Marie," scolds Brittany half-heartedly.

Santana pulls her hand out and rests it over the comforter. "Fine. Go on with your boring freak out, Q."

Quinn scoffs in mock indignation. "My freaks outs are not boring."

Santana leans up a little and rests her chin on Brittany's shoulder. "Look, last night started out crappy but turned out to be a good night. You found out he liked listening to you read when you were pregnant, you enjoyed watching him feed Kelly, you snuggled on the couch, it was a **good** **night**."

"We didn't snuggle."

"Was there an annoying blonde cock blocking you with boring stories, too?" Brittany hits her wife's arm again. "Geez, why you gotta be hating on me today?"

Brittany lifts Santana's hand to her mouth and kisses her knuckles. "Sorry. Go on."

"As I was saying... you had a nice night and now you're worried you're gonna screw it up, but I don't see how. He already knows you're a bitch but he loves you anyway so just be yourself and have fun."

Brittany softens Santana's comment with, "Yes, be yourself. Be the nice, thoughtful, wonderful Quinn that we love."

Quinn smiles. "You guys are the best... well, YOU are." She lifts Santana's hand and tosses it aside like a dirty rag as she scoots close to hug Brittany. Santana laughs and stretches to hug Quinn, sandwiching Brittany between them.

"I could get used to this," jokes Brittany.

Santana smacks her on the ass. "Hey, no threesome jokes. That's just gross."

"Uh oh, I need to go to the bathroom." Brittany pushes Quinn away and climbs off the end of the bed. "I think it started raining."

Quinn frowns in confusion and Santana hits the blonde with her pillow. "Great, thanks a lot Q! Your freak out cost me my last chance for sex. Now I gotta wait 4-6 days."

"Mama, I'm hungry." Ella stumbles in, her eyes closed, dragging her Dora doll and climbs onto the bed between them, effectively ending their conversation. She turns to face Brittany's side of the bed and is confused to see Quinn. "You're not my mama."

Santana laughs and snuggles up to her daughter. "Baby, Mama is in the bathroom. Aunt Quinn came to wake us up. Go brush your teeth and then we'll go down for breakfast."

Ella whines, "I want Mama."

Santana nods, not taking it personally that there are some days the kids just want the other mother. She bumps noses with Ella and says, "I know how we can turn that frown upside down."

"How?" Ella says, still pouting.

Santana hooks her finger at Ella, signaling for the girl to come closer and whispers in her ear, "Uncle Puck slept over last night."

"Yay!" Ella jumps up and hops toward the end of the bed, then drops down to her stomach and swings her legs around. She wiggles until her feet touch the floor then takes off running at full speed. "Tony wake up!"

Santana watches her daughter leave then turns to Quinn to say something but contorts her face in confusion. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's amazing how you can go from irritated at being woken up, to trying to get your mack on with your wife, to bitchily setting me straight, to cuddly best friend, to mad that I cock blocked you and then to the most** adorable mother ever.**"

Santana gets out of bed and stretches her arms up. "Yah yah.. Britt's right, you know? Just be yourself and let's have fun today. Okay?" Quinn is still gazing at her adoringly. Santana smiles mischievously and hits her with the pillow again. Quinn grabs another pillow and the two run around the room squealing and hitting each other.

Brittany walks out of the bathroom and the two girls stop, their pillows in midair. Brittany's lips turn up into a huge grin. "How dare you start without me!" She runs to the bed and grabs her own pillow and joins in the fun.

Santana yells, "See Q, FUN day!"

Ella and Tony walk into the room, "What are you doing?"

All three girls look guilty and toss their pillows onto the bed. Brittany distracts her kids, "Downstairs! Ready - set - GO!" The twins run out of the room and down the stairs as the girls chase after them. They all end up in the kitchen where Puck has already started breakfast.

"Coffee," hums Brittany. She kisses Puck on the cheek, "Thank you."

Puck smiles goofily. "The bacon is in the broiler and the omelet is almost done. What else should we have?"

Quinn stands in the doorway, her hand still holding the swinging door open. She glares at the back of Puck's head angrily and turns to leave but Santana grabs her and silently tells her to stay. Quinn shakes her head stubbornly but Santana pulls her further into the room and into her arms for a hug.

"Mickey," Santana whispers, hoping the old nickname will soften what she's about to say. "You can't keep running away whenever something unexpected happens. I know it upsets you that he didn't help out at home but he's trying now." Santana feels tears fall into the crook of her neck. She hugs tight, rubs Quinn's back gently and whispers, "You need to try, too. Get over there and join him."

Quinn pulls back and wipes her face on her shirt. Santana smiles at her and nods encouragingly. Quinn takes a deep breath then walks over to help Puck. "What can I do?"

Puck leans down, kisses the top of Quinn's head and hands her the spatula. Quinn relaxes a little and leans into her husband. Brittany smiles proudly at the interaction. She turns to Santana and mouths, "I love you." Santana beams and goes to the cupboard for the waffle mix. Puck grabs the box from her and and shoos Brittany and Santana out saying they'll take care of cooking breakfast.

"I want to help!" demands Tony.

Puck cups his hand to his ear and leans down toward Tony. "What was that little man? Didn't understand what you said."

"May I want to help?" Tony says in a much softer tone.

Puck holds his hand up for a high five which Tony jumps up and gives him. Ella runs over and wraps her arms around Puck's leg.

"Me too, please."

Quinn laughs, grabs two bananas and hands them to the kids. "Could you peel these bananas and then slice them for the waffles?" The twins excitedly start peeling. Puck places a chopping board and two butter knives on the kitchen table. Quinn hands Puck a towel which he uses to wipe off the cutting board. She rolls her eyes at him and spreads it under the board. "Think Puck." He frowns in confusion. "The towel keeps the board from sliding."

"Oh, smart."

Santana sighs and Brittany kisses her wife's cheek then pulls her out of the kitchen. When they are safely out of sight, she backs her against a wall and reads all of the frustration across Santana's face.

"Baby steps, remember?"

"I know, but that could have been such a cute moment between them. Why did she have to ruin it by treating him like he's an idiot? I'm tired of her being such a bitch to him." Brittany nods distractedly while kissing down Santana's neck. Santana shakes her head and gently pushes her wife back. "I don't want to start something we can't finish."

"We can just do you." Brittany palms a breast.

Santana pulls her hand away. "Yah right."

Brittany changes her strategy and plasters a pained expression on her face, "San, I **need** to."

"Nice try, but you know as well as I do that you only hurt **before** your period starts."

Brittany pouts.

Santana laughs and turns to walk away. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that."

Brittany smirks, grabs her wife and throws her back against the wall. Santana lands hard and opens her mouth to argue but Brittany seizes the opportunity and kisses her deeply. Santana starts to pull away but quickly decides she can always stop later if things get too out of hand, and allows herself to relax into the warmth of her wife's talented tongue. Brittany pulls back and kisses down Santana's neck and sucks until a dark bruise blossoms. She lifts the hem of her wife's shirt, holds it up to admire the swell of perfect breasts then yanks the front of Santana's bra down, takes a throbbing nipple into her mouth and rolls it against her tongue. Santana cants her hips searching for friction and Brittany obliges, shifting her knee up to press against her wife roughly. Santana groans and thrusts several times before regaining control of her senses, fists her hand in Brittany's hair and tugs firmly to tell the blonde to cool it. Brittany releases her nipple and moves up to kiss Santana passionately. Santana moans and slides her hand under her wife's shirt - straight up to her breasts.

Brittany pulls out of the kiss and smirks, "On a scale of one to ten... how badly do you want me right now?"

Santana's brain short circuits and she mumbles incoherently.

Brittany palms her wife's crotch, smug with satisfaction when she feels the damp heat, and steps away. "We'll see if you can hold out until the weather clears up." She places one last kiss to her wife's lips then struts away.

Santana's arms fall to her sides and she presses back against the wall to hold herself up. "Holy shit."

Quinn calls out from the dining room, "Breakfast!"

Santana adjusts her shirt and bra then pushes herself off the wall and unsteadily heads into the dining room. Brittany smiles at her innocently and goes back to cutting waffles for the kids. Quinn walks over to Santana and presses her hand to the girl's forehead. "Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

Santana swats the hand away. Quinn notices the fresh hickey and smirks. "Oh... Do you need to wash your hands?"

Santana shoots Quinn a glare, "NO."

Brittany challenges, "We'll see."

Quinn takes in Santana's disheveled appearance and Brittany's smug demeanor, and quickly puts two and two together. She warns Brittany, "I hope you know what you're doing. A frustrated Santana is not fun to be around."

Brittany laughs. "She has options."

Santana shakes her head, "Stop talking about me like I'm not here." She takes her seat beside Brittany. "I'm not that easy Britt. I've matured. If you think your little stunt is going to have me begging then you are going to be very disappointed."

Brittany looks around to make sure her kids aren't watching then slides her hand straight into her wife's shorts, dips her finger, drags it firmly up across the swollen nub, and brings it back to her mouth.

Santana watches slack jawed as Brittany slides the digit out of her mouth and says, "I'm just getting started." The blonde pushes her chair back, "Excuse me. I need to wash my hands."

Quinn shakes her head laughing and pours syrup on her waffles.

Santana expels the air from her lungs, leans her forearms on the edge of the table and works to even out her breathing as her head follows Brittany out of the room. "What the f-"

"SANTANA!" Quinn interrupts before Santana can swear in front of the kids.

Santana whips her head to Quinn and points in the direction that Brittany just walked off to. "She's not playing fair!"

"So... play dirty."

Santana raises her coffee mug to her mouth and mutters, "The whole point is that we **can't **right now **because** of the... dirty."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Oh, I will. She wants a challenge, she'll get a challenge! The gloves are coming off."

"Why don't you just leave the gloves on?" Quinn says as though it's the most logical solution to their problem.

"Ew." Santana shudders in disgust. "You're ruining my breakfast."

"Sorry." Quinn crunches on a slice of bacon. "Mmmm, oh my god this is heaven!"

"You like it?" Puck walks in holding a platter of eggs. "Learned me that trick at the motel. Buffet breakfast every morning and their bacon was always perfect."

Quinn reaches out to grab a few more pieces off the plate but Santana slaps her hand. "Hold on there Grabby, let the rest of us have some first."

Puck laughs, "No worries. I made the whole package."

Quinn mumbles through her bacon, "I love you!" Then swallows and stutters, "I meant..."

Puck nods sadly, "I know... you were talking to the bacon."

Quinn drops her eyes to her plate unsure of what to do or say next.

Brittany walks in, "Mmmm, everything smells so good you guys. Thanks for cooking." She takes her seat and frowns in confusion when she sees that Quinn is a light shade of red and Puck is biting his lip nervously.

Santana asks the twins, "Qué quieres hacer hoy?" _(What do you want to do today?)_

Brittany whispers, "You."

"Can we go to the zoo?" asks Ella.

Tony yells, "I want the park!" He looks at Puck then changes his statement to, "May I want the park?"

Puck laughs, "You are getting so good at that, little man. High five."

Santana frowns in confusion and is about say something about Tony's grammar but Brittany reaches over to her plate, dips her finger into the whipped cream and licks it off. The entire movement took less than a second but it left Santana utterly speechless.

Quinn bursts out laughing and soon the girls join in.

Puck looks up from his plate, "What's so funny?"

Quinn wipes her mouth on a napkin and says, "Sorry. You had to be there."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Brittany decides she would rather stay home and be near the bathroom. She urges everyone to go out as planned but Santana and Puck immediately start talking about activities the kids can do at home. Twenty minutes later, they take the twins outside and work on an obstacle course. Quinn and Brittany are in the kitchen cleaning up and Quinn hands Brittany a towel.<p>

"Did you know there are a thousand and one uses for towels? You can wipe counters, dry dishes, scrub the floor, use it to hold hot pans, wipe your forehead while you cook, - "

Quinn's expression says, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Brittany holds both ends of the towel, spins it quickly then holds one end and flicks the other at Quinn's thigh.

"OW"

"You can juggle it, dance with it, wear it as a scarf, wrap a bleeding wound, stuff a bra, make a tail, blow your nose, kill flies - "

Quinn takes a deep breathe, obviously trying to keep herself under control. "While this is all very amusing **Bubba**, what's your point?"

"How was I to know which one you wanted me to do when you handed it to me?"

"We're cleaning the kitchen! What do you think you should do with it?" Quinn says, slowly losing her cool.

"You can wipe counters, dry dishes, scrub the floor, -"

Quinn rolls her eyes.

Brittany whips her again, "Use it to whip you into working harder."

"Dammit Britt! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm trying to make a point."

"Then **make** **it**!"

"When you gave Puck the towel this morning, he wiped the cutting board which was a logical choice among the thousand and one choices he had."

Quinn replays the last five minutes and Brittany's insane list of towel uses. "That actually makes a lot of sense. I guess I should have told him what to do with the towel."

"I don't think you need to spell everything out for him but let him make a choice and then if it isn't what you wanted, just clarify what you meant."

Quinn nods, "You're really good at this Britt. You should be a marriage counselor or major in communication."

Brittany smiles meekly and Quinn sees her blink several times and swallow, obviously trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think anyone has ever..." Brittany chokes up. "...ever said that I would be good at something other than dancing."

Quinn wipes her hands on her apron and walks over to hug her friend. "Sweetie, you have so many talents."

"Thanks." Brittany squeezes tight. "When I said 'anyone' I didn't mean San."

Quinn chuckles and goes back to her dishes. "I knew that. Everyone knows Santana is your biggest fan." Then after a beat, Quinn says, "Wear it as a cape."

Brittany beams and continues, "Magic trick."

"Tie it to a stick and run away."

"Make a ghost puppet."

"Wipe a cutting board."

Brittany walks up behind Quinn and hugs her tight. "I love you, Mickey."

"Love you too Goofy." Quinn leans her head to the side against Brittany's. "I know I have a lot to work on. Thanks for being patient with me."

Brittany smiles proudly and uses the rag to wipe a falling tear off Quinn's cheek. "You're doing fine. One step at a time."

Quinn scrunches her nose. "Is that rag clean?"

Brittany smells it and throws it into the sink. "EW! You wanted me to wipe the table with that?"

"You DID know what I wanted you to do with it!"

"Britt! Bring the camera!" yells Santana from outside.

A minute later, Brittany and Quinn go out and laugh at the banner made of brown paper bags taped together that says _Tony-Rex and Tri-Ella-Tops' Amazing Race._ Santana stands at the starting line to explain the rules. Brittany lifts the video camera to her eye and pauses to make sure the red light is on.

Santana claps her hands, "Okay here's what's going to happen. Quinn, Puck and Tony are on one team and Ella, Britt and I are on the other. The race starts here." She gets down, hands on the ground, butt in the air then rushes forward going through the course as she explains each section. "Crawl through the tunnel, hop from one hula hoop to the next, weave in and out of the cones, climb over the picnic table, run around the tree and skip back to the starting line." She returns to the starting line a little breathless. "Got it?"

Brittany and the twins jump up and down excitedly. Santana walks over and takes the camera from her wife and balances it on a chair so Brittany can join in without worrying about filming.

Quinn asks skeptically, "Isn't this a bit much for three-year-olds?" She lays Kelly in the sport playpen and zips the UV canopy closed.

"You afraid to lose Fabray?"

Quinn immediately morphs into the Head-Bitch-in-Charge Cheerio, folds her arms over her chest and gives Santana the once over - her eyes slowly drifting down Santana's body and back up to her eyes then scoffs. "Bring it Lopez." She claps her hands, "My team, huddle up!" Puck and Tony run over and the three bend down and plan out their strategy.

Santana hates to admit it but high school Quinn always made her feel inferior and she bites her lip nervously, now wondering if she's able to beat her old nemesis. "Baby, are you feeling up to this?"

Brittany reads her like a book and rolls her eyes. "I'm not a wimp. There would have to be a tropical storm complete with thunder and lightning between my legs to stop me from running this course. We are going to beat her so bad she's gonna... she's gonna wish she didn't play!"

Santana laughs at her wife's poor attempt at trash talk but definitely feels better. "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>An hour later, the teams are tied. The twins continue to race each other while Quinn and Brittany sit on the enclosed patio drinking coffee. Puck and Santana are lounging on the grass.<p>

Santana points to the large tree in the back yard. "Do you think we could build a tree house in that?"

"Maybe. We'd have to bring in an arborist to see if that tree is safe and find out how a tree house would affect its growth. It would probably be safer and a lot easier if you just bought one of those huge play sets from Costco."

Santana turns to face him. "You're a genius."

"Nah, I just don't wanna build the damn thing."

"You **know** you would build it if I really wanted one."

"Is this for YOU or the kids?" Puck flinches from the punch she throws at his shoulder then changes his tune, "Of course I would build it if you wanted it."

"You wanna help me barbecue tonight?"

"By help do you mean will I do all the work?"

"Yes."

Puck nods.

Santana continues, "Did you used to cook at home?"

"Nah." Santana waits for him to elaborate. Puck sighs, "Look, I don't know what she told you but it's probably all true. I didn't do anything around the house and I can't really give you a good reason other than that I didn't want to. I loved her, you know, but she used to nag and bitch at me for hours. It just made me **not** want to do anything. Towards the end, right before she kicked me out, I didn't want to be around her at all."

"She nagged you about not helping around the house or about other things, too?"

"She yelled at me for everything. I'm an idiot because I didn't put the toilet seat down. I'm a loser because I didn't have a decent job. I'm lazy because I didn't want to help around the house."

"I think she has some valid points but she doesn't have the right to make you feel like shit. The way she cut you down about putting a towel under the cutting board was bullshit. 'Think Puck.' There's no way she and I would be friends if she treated me or Britt that way."

Puck surprisingly becomes defensive of his wife. "If you hate her so much why are you letting her live here?"

Santana is taken aback but plows on. "That's my point! She **doesn't** treat us that way! She'll say things that are a little condescending sometimes but she would never call me an idiot or a loser and you damn well better believe she would never **ever** treat Britt that way."

"She's not **that** bad."

"She's a bitch to you and** you need to grow a pair and stand up to her!"**

Brittany walks over and sits behind Santana, spreading her legs on either side of her wife. Santana's expression is hard but she leans back affectionately and lightens her tone, "What's up baby?"

Brittany scoots forward until their bodies are flush, pulls Santana tight against her front, wraps her left arm low and her right arm high so her hand is rested at Santana's heart. "I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna go lay down, okay?"

Santana knows Brittany must've sensed the tension and is purposely grounding her. She wonders - for the millionth time since they met - how she got so lucky. "Sure. Want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm just feeling really... yucky."

"Aww, sorry babe. We're gonna go to the store and pick up some steaks and veggies and we'll barbecue tonight, okay?"

"Yay red meat." Brittany stands, kisses her wife sweetly and ruffles Puck's hair affectionately.

Puck asks, "Red meat?"

"She swears it helps her feel better when she has her period. I think it's an old wives tale but if she thinks it helps, then we're having steak for dinner." Santana picks some grass and throws it at Puck, knowing he'll understand the gesture as a peace offering. "I'm sorry I got a little heated earlier. You know I love Q, right?"

"Yah I know and I guess it means **something **that I wanted to defend her." Puck throws grass back at Santana. "You know, you and B make marriage look easy, right?"

"Marriage isn't easy and we're not perfect. We work hard at it but we still argue and fight and are sometimes made to sleep on the floor. My mom gave me some advice before we got married and at first I was grossed out because she was talking to me about sex, but now we swear by it. She said, **'Fight clean and play dirty'.**

Britt and I fight but we don't cut each other down. If she does something that bugs me I just tell her how it makes me feel. I don't call her names or insult her intelligence and it isn't okay for Q to do that to you."

Puck nods, "You're right."

"Q doesn't understand why you didn't help out at home. When she saw you cooking this morning she nearly broke down and ran out of the kitchen. I told her that you were trying and that she needed to try to. If you want this work, just keep trying, okay?"

Puck smiles.

Santana pats him on the shoulder then heads over to the twins. "Antonio! Ella! Vamos a la tienda." _(We're going to the store.)_

* * *

><p>AN: Mahalo to <strong>all of you<strong> for reading this story. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter. :o)


	34. Chapter 34

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my beta **Breakdown6** who disliked a scene and challenged me to up my game which led to the last scene. To fully enjoy it, I suggest you listen/watch this youtube video /watch?v=OJBfv9CHlcw&ob=av2e. It's the Live at Roseland edition of the song. Start it when you see this line - Beyonce's _End of Time_ starts..."

Chapter 34

* * *

><p>Santana and the twins return from the store to find Puck and Quinn outside fanning the barbecue. For once, they look calm and comfortable, standing around and chatting. She calls out, "We're back."<p>

Quinn waves at her through the kitchen window and tells Santana she'll be in shortly. She and Puck finish up their conversation and she skips into the kitchen. Quinn laces her hands behind her back and stands in place twisting from side to side waiting for Santana to ask the question she is so obviously dying to ask.

"Well? Were you having a good time?"

"I was." She smiles happily and helps Santana empty the grocery bags. "After you guys left for the store he came over and sat with me on the patio. It was awkward at first but then he offered to get me more coffee and came out with a beer for himself. We sat in silence for a bit then I apologized for the towel thing this morning."

"You did?" Santana smiles proudly but wonders if Quinn realized she was wrong on her own or if she had help.

"Did you know there are a thousand and one uses for a towel?"

Santana laughs, she definitely had help. "Britt's good, isn't she?"

"She really is. I can see why you've grown so much over the years. How does she know when to give me space or when to challenge me or when to approach me in a ridiculous off the wall manner? She's amazing."

"Yah, she really is. Has she come down, yet?"

"No. Go up and check on her. I'll put these away."

"Thanks. The twins are playing in the living room and can you cut the veggies for kabobs?"

"Oooh, yes. Good call."

* * *

><p>Santana starts up the stairs to check on her wife but Brittany is already on her way down. "Hey baby... you don't look so good."<p>

"Do **you** look good when it's raining?"

"No, guess not." Santana steps back from the stairs and let's her moody wife pass. She tries to ignore the hurt, knowing it's par for the course during this time of the month. She heads back to the kitchen and sees Tony and Ella outside with Puck. Tony jumps up for a high five and Santana shakes her head just as Brittany walks in. "He keeps praising Tony for his manners but Tony isn't asking **correctly**."

Brittany grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge. "He's praising Tony for asking in a nice way and not being demanding. The grammar can change later."

"Why can't he learn both at the same time?"

Brittany bites out, "Why can't you just let him be a three year old?" She walks out to the patio and Tony and Ella run up and pull her into the yard to play with their obstacle course again. She smiles and allows herself to be dragged off but any adult can see she isn't looking forward to it.

Quinn says, "She's already moody? This is only the first day."

Santana nods.

"Maybe I'll go stay at my house for the week."

"Puedo ir contigo?" _(Can I go with you?)_

Quinn side hugs her friend's shoulders. "Hey, don't let her get to you. It's only for a few days."

"I'm fine."

"No, no lo son." _(No you're not.)_

Santana tears up. "I **hate** this time of the month. I do everything I can to make her feel better but..." Santana drops her chin to her chest and cries softly.

Quinn faces her and pulls her in tight, rubbing her back gently. "I know, sweetie. I think maybe she takes it for granted. You should tell her how you feel."

Santana wipes her face and nods.

Quinn kisses her forehead then walks over and opens the refrigerator to grab the salad fixings. "Am I allowed to tag you?"

Santana raises her eyes and sends Quinn the most adoring, appreciative smile ever seen.

Quinn pulls out a bottle of beer, pops it open and holds it out in front of her as though she were presenting Santana with an award - one hand on its neck and the other flat, under the base. "You're it."

Santana accepts the beer and throws her arms around Quinn's neck and hugs her tight.

Quinn returns the hug then smacks Santana's ass playfully. "Your beer is getting warm."

Santana steps back, holds the bottle up, rubs her cheek affectionately against it and purrs. "I've missed you." She slowly raises the bottle to her lips and takes a calming breath.

Quinn shakes her head. "You're such a dork."

Santana nods goofily and takes her first sip. Her eyes close as she relishes the burn of the alcohol and she shivers in excitement. When her eyes open they are hooded and glazed over.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow. "I think you just came."

Santana jokes back, "I think I did." She finishes her beer and goes for another. "Have I told you how much I love having you live here?"

Quinn turns the water on and washes the lettuce. "I'm still going to my house until the storm blows over."

"Are you serious?"

Quinn takes in her panicked expression and puts her mind at ease. "I'm just teasing. I wouldn't leave you without back up." She watches with interest as Santana tosses a new package of bacon on the counter and pulls out a large pan. "What are you cooking bacon for? I thought you bought bacon bits?"

"I did. It's for the s'mores."

"Excuse me?"

"I was googling a tarragon recipe for Britt the other day and this link popped up so I followed it, which led me to another one and I followed that and eventually I was led to a recipe for bacon s'mores. I thought it'd be fun to try."

Quinn jumps up and down excitedly.

Santana laughs, "Now who's the dork?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, Santana carries the cubed meat, veggies and skewers outside on a tray and sets them on the patio table. Quinn hands Puck another beer.<p>

Santana calls out, "Tony, Ella, Lávese las manos."

"Si, Mami."

Brittany helps the twins wash their hands then they all go over to join Santana at the patio table. "What's up?" asks Brittany.

Santana smiles at her children. "We're making kabobs. I made the first one and you guys follow the pattern and help me make the others."

Tony and Ella look at her confused.

"I'll show you. Grab a skewer - that pointy stick - then copy this kabob. Start with a bell pepper, then one meat, cherry tomato, meat, zucchini, meat, and finally a mushroom."

"I like helping," says Ella proudly.

"Me too." Tony grabs a skewer. "I don't want that." He points to the bell pepper.

"Okay, you don't have to put that on yours." She turns to see Ella has two meat cubes next to each other. "Ella, you're supposed to follow the pattern."

"San, let them make it their way."

Quinn unconsciously leans into Puck who wraps his arms around her protectively. They watch expectantly for Santana's reaction.

Santana takes a deep steadying breath, then turns to her children. "Well, not all of the kabobs are for you to eat. Some are for us and we like all the vegetables. I want each of you to follow the pattern of this one (she points to the original example) and then you can make a few any way you want, okay?"

The twins nod and eagerly start building the kabobs. Santana wipes her hands on a towel, throws it down and walks toward the house. Brittany follows her but when Santana reaches the door, she turns and holds a hand up, stopping Brittany in her tracks. Santana turns and retreats into the house. Brittany looks down at the ground and kicks a small rock at the door.

Ella calls out, "Mama come help."

Brittany is still standing in front of the door, staring at it and waiting for Santana to return. Her shoulders rise and fall with a heavy sigh then she turns to rejoin the others.

Many minutes later, Santana returns. Her eyes are red and swollen and she's holding two beers by the necks in one hand and a camera in the other. She walks over and hands Puck a beer then puts hers down on the table near the grill so the kids can't accidentally knock it over. She approaches the table and Brittany tries to get her attention but Santana ignores her and says, "Let's get some pictures of those beautiful kabobs."

"Look Mami, I did it," says Ella proudly.

"That's perfect, baby."

"Me, too. See?" Tony holds his up.

"Ella, hold yours up so I can get a picture."

Ella says, "Mama, too."

Brittany bites her lip then says, "No, honey just you guys."

"You too, Britt." Santana holds up the camera and takes several shots then turns to Quinn and Puck. "Get close." Quinn smiles and wraps her arms around Pucks waist and he leans down and kisses her head. Santana snaps the picture.

Brittany walks over and hugs Santana's right arm. Santana bites the inside of her cheek but says nothing. Brittany whispers, "Lo siento. ¿Me perdonas?" _(I'm sorry. Forgive me.)_

Santana doesn't reply but leans her cheek out for a kiss. Brittany elbows her playfully and Santana turns her head and allows Brittany to kiss her on the lips. "Perdonada." Brittany smiles but then her eyes drift to the beer and back to her wife. Santana explains, "Q tagged me."

Brittany smiles gratefully at Quinn. "Thanks."

Santana hip checks Brittany and then walks to the table to grab the tray of kabobs and hands it to Puck. "All yours. The meat is partially cooked so it should cook evenly with the vegetables."

He takes the tray. "Yes ma'am."

Santana and Brittany clear the table and go into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Santana readies herself at the sink but Brittany sets down whatever she brought in and turns Santana to face her.

"I'm sorry that I contradicted you in front of the kids."

"I already forgave you."

"Your head forgave me but your heart still hurts." Santana tears and Brittany cups her cheek. "I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch. I know you don't deserve it." She rests their foreheads together. "I'll try harder to be normal, okay?"

Santana nods and rests her head against Brittany's shoulder.

Quinn has been watching the interaction through the window and says, "They are amazing, aren't they?"

Puck turns to look at the girls. "Yah, I'm glad they aren't perfect, tho. Seeing them fight and then work through stuff... gives me hope for us. Know what I mean?"

Quinn smiles. "Yah, I do."

* * *

><p>After dinner and family time, the twins are bathed and getting ready for bed. Santana is helping Tony pull on his shirt and Brittany is laying out their outfits for their first day of school.<p>

"NO Mama! I don't want that. I want the train," demands Tony loudly. He immediately corrects himself. "May I want the train?"

Santana bristles but decides to let it go and let him be a three year old, but Brittany says, "Tony honey, you can say 'I want the train.' We just want you to stop yelling."

Tony replies calmly. "Okay. I want the train, please."

Brittany claps, "Muy bien!"

Santana beams proudly at both of them.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Puck sits on the couch with his beer and asks Quinn, "Where are you getting those questions from that you keep asking me?"<p>

Brittany jumps up and down and claps. "Let's do some!" She runs to grab the cards then returns and sits in the arm chair and spreads her legs for Santana to sit on the floor between them. Quinn hands Santana another beer and sits on the other end of the couch with her legs tucked under her. "Okay, first question, If you could speak another language, which one would you choose?"

Quinn and Santana both say French.

Puck says Italian because he wants to do the hand gestures.

Brittany chooses whale and imitates Dory from Finding Nemo. "HeeellloOOOoooo,"

Santana laughs and takes the cards from her goofy wife and selects the next one. "How appropriate. If you could live under the sea, what kind of sea life would you be?"

Puck and Quinn both joke and yell out, "Whale!"

Brittany says, "Yay, then I'll have someone to talk to. I would be..."

Santana and Quinn both yell out, "A mermaid!"

Brittany smiles, "Yes, that's exactly what I would be."

Santana leans further back and wraps her left arm under and around Brittany's leg. "A dolphin." She looks up to see if Brittany caught the reference and, of course, she did and leans down for a kiss.

Santana hands Quinn the cards. "Which of the five senses would you miss most if lost?"

Puck answers _sound_. Quinn and Santana both choose _sight_. The three turn to Brittany and wait for her answer. She closes her eyes and scrunches up her nose.

"Wow...this is difficult. Of the five senses..." Brittany leans down and brushes Santana's hair away from her neck, inhales deeply and shivers. "Definitely need that one." She licks up to her wife's ear and the salty taste makes her head swim and reminds her of other tastes she craves. "Need that one, too." She leans forward, peeks into Santana's shirt and waggles an eyebrow. "Hmmm." She slides her right hand down beneath the shirt and cups a breast, feeling her wife's nipple jolt against her palm. "Damn. That just leaves sound."

Santana, who knows exactly what Brittany is trying to do, plays her hand in their teasing game. She leans up to press her mouth close to her wife's ear. "Quiero lamberte hasta que te vengas en mi boca mil veces."

Brittany's eyes cloud over with lust and she stutters out, "I can't decide."

Puck says, "Damn, I change mine to sight. That was fucking hot!"

Surprisingly, Quinn doesn't scold him and instead asks Brittany, "What'd she say?"

Brittany calls her over and pulls Quinn into her lap, wrapping her arms tight and whispers in her ear so Puck can't hear. "I want to lick you until you come in my mouth a thousand times. **In spanish.**"

"Wow." Quinn leans down, still being held by Brittany, and hugs Santana's head. "You are good!"

"Cheese!" Puck snaps a picture and pockets his phone."Alright girls, I need a cold shower."

Santana gets up and stretches, "Me too." She offers her hand to Quinn and pulls her up.

Quinn smiles at her friend. "Damn girl."

Santana winks.

Brittany pushes Quinn playfully. "Mine."

Quinn pushes her back, then picks up the glasses and bottles, and takes them to the kitchen.

Brittany smiles warmly at Santana and tucks the dark locks behind the girls ear. "I honestly don't know which sense I would miss more. I need them all." Her deep blue eyes gaze adoringly at her wife. "I'm gonna go downstairs for a bit, okay? Come down after your shower?"

"Sure." Santana heads for the stairs then turns around. "I would miss sight the most." Brittany smirks thinking Santana is talking about her body but the smirk soon disappears when Santana adds, "I don't think I could function if I couldn't see your eyes. When you look at me with all of your love and devotion... it reminds me why life is worth living."

Quinn returns from the kitchen just as Santana is disappearing up the stairs. "What's up?"

"I love her." Brittany continues staring at the now empty staircase and sighs contentedly. "I'm gonna go downstairs and dance off some of _this_." She gestures wildly at her body indicated the pent up sexual frustration that her teasing has inadvertently caused.

Quinn laughs.

Pucks returns from his shower and goes over to the couch, jumps up, stretches his legs out while he's in the air and lands with a thud. Quinn shakes her head and walks over to join him. "Are you going to make room for me?" Puck scoots further into the couch. Quinn bites her lip and although she wants to be near someone, she isn't sure she's ready for this. Puck sees her hesitation and quickly sits up and pats the space beside him. She smiles appreciatively. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Santana stands at the basement door, with her hand on the doorknob and takes a deep breath. She knows exactly why Brittany wants her downstairs. The basement, with its audio equipment and bare floor, transforms easily into an impromptu dance studio. Brittany is about to raise the bar on her teasing. Santana readies herself then confidently walks in.<p>

The music is blaring, the walls shaking from the thumping bass. Santana starts down the stairs, then stops midway, watching in awe as Brittany dances to on old _Run the World_ routine. "Oh my god." Santana's heart pounds in her chest, her breathing speeds up and the throbbing between her legs grows so uncomfortable that she considers running back upstairs and locking herself in the bathroom for the duration of the inclement weather.

When the song ends, Santana walks unsteadily down the rest of the stairs and claps. "Damn B! I forgot how well you move!"

Brittany dusts off her shoulders cockily. "Yah, I still got the moves. Feel better after your **cold **shower?"

"It was a regular shower."

"Either you took a cold shower or you're **very** excited to see me because your headlights are on."

Santana rolls her eyes and admits, "It was your fault. You got me all worked up with your teasing."

Beyonce's _End of Time_ starts and Brittany smiles wickedly, removes her hair clip, and shakes her head allowing long blonde locks to fly free. She grabs the hem of her shirt and lifts it over her head, tossing it and the clip aside. Leaving her in a sports bra and sweat pants - rolled at the waist.

Brittany locks her eyes with Santana and ticks her body to the thundering beat, the music transforming her into what can only be described as the sexiest woman alive. Her arms spread back as her right leg kicks forward, propelling her towards her wife. She gyrates and rolls, leaving a breath of space between them.

Santana's chest heaves up and down, her eyes transfixed to the dancer's body. She licks her lips as droplets of sweat slide down between the valley of her wife's perfect breasts.

Brittany extends her hand and sings,

"Come take my hand

I won't let you go

I'll be your friend

I will love you so deeply

I will be the one to kiss you at night

I will love you until the end of time."

Brittany dances around Santana, allowing only brief touches as Santana desperately keeps herself in check. She can't let her guard down - not even for a second. Santana gasps when Brittany stands in front of her, lowers herself slowly, then quickly slides between her spread legs and jumps up behind her. Brittany grips Santana's waist and grinds roughly. Santana digs her nails into her thighs attempting to ground herself but when a leg slips between hers, spreads her cheeks and presses up, she nearly comes on the spot.

The song roars on and Santana needs to make her move now or admit defeat. She grabs Brittany's right arm with her left and tugs forward knowing the dancer's trained body will instantly follow. Brittany allows herself to be spun out but instead of pulling back in, Santana waits for her to stop at the outer edge of the spin, kisses her hand then drops it and shoots her a cocky smirk.

She struts to the audio system, flips a switch with her right hand and picks up a microphone with her left. She turns the volume up and turns to face her wife and holds her gaze, her lips turning up in a sassy smile. She gyrates her hips slowly once... twice... then belts out over the song,

"Sere tu baby _(I'll be your baby)_

Prometo no dejarte ir _(I promise not to let you go)_

Te amo con locura _(Love you like crazy)_

Di que nunca me dejaras" _(Say you'll never let me go.)_

She immediately begins Beyonce worthy choreography and whips her head back and forth, her arms and legs swinging to the syncopated beat, hitting each mark with perfection. She whips her hair around, then rushes forward in tiny steps toward Brittany, enjoying the flustered look on her wife's face.

Brittany reaches out but Santana shakes her head, wags her index finger, spins and struts away. She drops her arms to her sides, palms face down and bounces her shoulders to the quick beat, as she goes to return the microphone.

As the song slows, Santana turns to face her wife and removes her shirt, revealing a black lace bra - her erect nipples straining at the fabric. Brittany's breath hitches and she bites her lower lip. Santana continues dancing, her hips moving to a sexy salsa rhythm, toned arms held up and long legs sashaying, "1 2 3 here we go!"

Santana stomps, spins, thrusts and ticks to the rhythm as Brittany has never seen before. She marches to Brittany, pulls her close, then pushes her down onto the couch - claiming the dominant role with a flourish. Her legs spread, and she drops and bounces, her hips thrusting to the beat as she rises. She shimmies forward, grabs Brittany's head and kisses her firmly. Santana walks away in catwalk fashion and Brittany is absolutely mesmerized. She turns and faces her wife again and sings with the music,

"I just want to love you

I just want to live for you

I'll never let you go

Bring your love to me!"

Brittany rushes forward and takes Santana's right hand in her left, their other hands flying to each other's waist. Brittany presses her body flush to her wife and walks forward three steps and then back three steps. Santana dips her and Brittany spins them and returns the dip. She brings Santana up and rolls into her, trying to get the upper hand but Santana keeps up, pulling her wife in tighter. On a particularly close grind, their centers crash and their eyes lock as the music continues, mouths open, chests heaving, hands gripping tightly -

Say you'll never let me go

S-Say you'll never let me go

Say you'll never let me go

S-Say you'll never let me go

Their lips crash together as the song hits its last note. Brittany moves forward, attempting to push her wife down onto the couch but Santana flips them and lands on top. Brittany accepts defeat and waits expectantly for her wife to claim her.

Santana smiles proudly and gazes down at Brittany in her submissive role - eyes closed and patiently waiting to be taken. She leans down slowly and places a firm kiss on her wife's lips then kisses her way to Brittany's ear and whispers, "Not yet."

Brittany's eyes shoot open. "NO!"

Santana lifts off the couch and picks up her shirt, dressing quickly. She blows her wife a kiss then climbs the stairs and walks out.

Brittany falls back onto the couch. "Fuck."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :o)<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **Breakdown6** and **Chicavolcom** for dealing so patiently with my brand of crazy.

Chapter 35

* * *

><p>Santana pulls the basement door closed and drops her head forward against it with a thud. She bangs her forehead a few times then flips her body and throws herself back against the door. Her eyes fill with frustrated tears because it had taken every ounce of will power for her to walk away from Brittany - laid out beneath her, body glistening with sweat and eyes closed in submission.<p>

She crosses her right leg over her left, desperate to quell the throbbing that has intensified to painful levels of discomfort. When it doesn't work, she spreads her thighs just enough to cup herself and press against the seam of her shorts - causing much needed friction. "Ungh," she moans and rubs furiously but stops - unsure if getting herself off is allowed. "Dammit!" She pushes herself off the door, heads to the kitchen, and bangs the swinging door open. Quinn jumps in surprise and Santana grunts out a greeting.

Quinn laughs. "Girl, your hair is a mess, your shirt is inside out and your shorts are pinched in _certain_ areas. Did you give in?" She offers her friend the glass of orange juice she'd just poured for herself.

Santana straightens herself out and accepts the juice. "No, but I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out."

Quinn pours herself a glass, refills the one Santana has just drained and returns the carton to the fridge. "Let's get some fresh air before you burst into flames.

They step out into the cool night air and over to the picnic table at the far end of the yard. Santana places her cup on the table then flops down on one of the benches - her legs crossed at the ankles and arms folded over her chest.

Illuminated by the full moon, Quinn glances down at Santana as she passes and sees the pained expression on the girl's face. "Have you considered giving in?"

"Of course I have, but it grosses me out. Have you ever...?"

"No and I don't want to, but it doesn't repulse me the way it does you. I just don't think it would feel good. Is this the first time B asked for this?"

"No, but this is the first time she's ever pushed it and I still don't understand why it's suddenly a big deal."

"You gonna ask her?"

"Eventually."

"Eventually?"

Santana responds nonchalantly. "I'm enjoying the game."

"I imagine you must be. Puck and I are practically creaming just watching the two of you."

Santana sits up abruptly and beams proudly at her friend. "You've gotten so crass in your old age. I **like** it."

"Whatever." Quinn rolls her eyes. "Teasing is too much work for me. I'm more the straightforward type." She snaps her fingers, points at Santana then drops her wrist and points down at her own crotch.

Santana cracks up. "Please tell me you've never actually done that."

Quinn holds her glass in both hands and raises it to her mouth, hiding her embarrassment by taking several sips. "I told you my hormones were out of control when I was pregnant."

"Have you and Puck done anything, yet?"

"No." Quinn lowers her voice and leans forward. "I want to kiss him so badly but what if he gets his hopes up?"

"He's a big boy."

"Maybe." Quinn returns to the previous subject. "Have you and B played the teasing game before?"

"Yah, we have. When we visit our parents we sneak in touches to see how long we can last before I'm dragging her off to our old rooms like a horny teenager. This is the first time I'm actually trying to win so I'm really enjoying how flustered she's getting."

"Are there rules?"

Santana laughs. "It's not an official game like with a rule book and uniforms." Quinn quirks an eyebrow in challenge. "Fine, yes there are rules. No naked touching down there. That's why I said she wasn't playing fair when she stuck her hand down my shorts." Santana stares off into the distance as she replays the memory of Brittany sliding her finger in her mouth and licking it clean - over and over.

Quinn snaps her fingers in front of Santana's face.

Santana laughs, "Sorry. What were we talking about?"

"Rules."

"Oh yah, other than that, no, I don't think so."

"Are you allowed to touch yourself?"

"I don't know, but I **need **to ask because this is the longest we've ever gone."

"**It hasn't even been a day!"**

"I've never had a reason not to give in before." Santana glances longingly at her bedroom window then sighs loudly. "This is gonna be a long week."

Quinn laughs, puts the two glasses on the grass then jumps up and grabs her best friend's hand. "Come on."

Santana whines and trudges forward. "Where are we going?"

Quinn drags her to the start of the obstacle course. "We're gonna work off some of that energy. Ready?"

Santana doesn't really want to run around the yard but Quinn looks like she needs this so Santana relents and drops her hands down to the grass and playfully wiggles her ass in the air.

"GO!"

The two girls shoot off the start line and drop to their stomachs to crawl through the tunnels. Santana exits first and jumps up, landing with a hop in the center of the first hula hoop circle. Quinn is close behind, bounces through her hoops faster and cockily spins and backpedals through the cones but trips over her own feet. Santana laughs and clambers over the picnic table. Quinn catches up and by the time they round the tree they are neck and neck, skipping back toward the starting line. Quinn reaches out and grabs Santana's shirt to pull her back but Santana barrels forward and wins!

Santana leaps into the air, both arms extended high in celebration. A loud whooping and clapping echo through the night and Santana and Quinn look up to see Brittany cheering from the balcony. Santana clasps her hands together and shakes them in self-congratulations. Brittany imitates the sounds of a roaring crowd then blows Santana a kiss and rushes back inside.

A few seconds later, she and Puck join them in the yard. Brittany sprints toward Santana, picks her up and spins her before falling to the ground and landing on top of her. "You were amazing, babe!" gushes Brittany proudly.

"Yah?" Santana asks as she basks in her wife's praise.

Brittany nods and leans down slowly, her bright blue eyes shining excitedly. Their lips touch briefly and the sparks that fly shoot straight to their cores. Brittany relaxes into the kiss and mercilessly rolls her hips down in a long, even stroke. Santana moans and Brittany smirks, jumps up and skips over to Puck. "Come on! Puck and I against you two."

Santana sits up and drops her head back to plead up to the heavens. "Please, please make this week go by faster."

* * *

><p>The four play, change partners several times and extend the course until it takes up the entire yard. Over an hour later, they collapse onto the grass.<p>

"That was awesome!" yells Brittany.

Everyone agrees and after a few minutes of replaying key moments in the race they call it a night. Santana and Brittany head upstairs and Quinn walks Puck to the front door.

"Good night." He turns to leave but Quinn stops him, her hands wrapped lightly around his forearm. He faces her and waits patiently for an explanation.

Quinn doesn't make eye contact - choosing instead to stare straight ahead at Puck's chest. She swallows nervously, suddenly filled with doubt. _What if he tries to do more? What if we start kissing and __**I**__ want to do more? Or worse, what if I don't like it?_ She furrows her brow with worry but cannot deny that her body is craving physical intimacy. She takes a second to collect herself, push away the nagging fears and decides to take the risk. "If I asked you to kiss me goodnight...could that be all we do?"

Puck smiles and opens his mouth to respond but closes it quickly - not trusting himself to say the right thing. He extends a shaky hand to tilt her head up by her chin, leans forward and presses his lips lightly to hers.

* * *

><p>"What time do we need to leave tomorrow?" Brittany asks, through a mouth full of toothpaste.<p>

Santana holds her finger up as she finishes gargling and spits into the sink. "7-7:15."

Brittany rinses her mouth, gargles and smacks her minty fresh mouth loudly a few times. "Kissably fresh." She waggles her eyebrows and leans forward for a kiss.

Santana wipes her mouth on a hand towel and smirks. "I heard there are a thousand and one uses for a towel." She tosses the towel to cover Brittany's head and runs out of the bathroom. She doesn't even make it halfway to the bed before she's being tackled to the floor. She wrestles with her wife playfully but after mere seconds, the sexual tension reaches almost unbearable levels and she knows she won't be able to withstand another round of teasing. "Is Q coming with us tomorrow?" Brittany cocks her head in question so Santana explains. "To take pictures of us with the kids, so we can both be in them."

"Ooooh good idea. I'll go ask her." Brittany goes downstairs but when she steps into the hall, she hears a noise at the front door and turns to see Quinn and Puck kissing. She jumps up and down in a silent squeal and races back upstairs. **"Quinn and Puck are kissing!"**

Santana freezes mid crunch. "What? Where?"

"Front door." Brittany dashes back out with Santana close behind. When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Brittany holds her index finger to her lips and peeks out to see if they are still there. They aren't. "Darn!" Santana goes back upstairs but Brittany is dying to hear about the kiss and skips down the hall to Quinn's room.

* * *

><p>Brittany returns to her bedroom with her bottom lip in a pout and crawls into bed beside her wife. "She's going with us tomorrow but she didn't tell me about the kiss."<p>

"That's okay baby. Let her enjoy it for tonight."

Brittany clicks off her bedside lamp and Santana holds her right arm up so Brittany can slide in close. Brittany rests her head on her wife's shoulder and lays her arm and leg over the smaller woman's body possessively. Santana wraps her arm around her wife, scratches at her scalp and combs her fingers through silky blonde hair. Brittany's eyes flutter closed as she relaxes into the familiar touch.

"I love when you do that."

"I know," Santana says sweetly. Santana repeats her actions a few times, then tangles her fingers and tugs lightly. Brittany tilts her head back and raises her chin - puckering her lips playfully for a kiss. Santana leans down and licks the plump flesh to indicate she's more serious than Brittany thinks. Brittany whimpers then parts her lips and waits. Santana smirks, thoroughly enjoying the effect her teasing has had on her wife. The usually aggressive "top" has become more submissive since their game began.

Santana kisses her sweetly - enjoying the taste of mint and the tingle it creates. She doesn't feel the need to rush or intensify anything and massages their tongues together in a gesture full of tenderness and love.

Brittany sighs contentedly.

Santana smiles and shifts to pepper kisses across Brittany's face and neck. "We need to get some sleep baby. Tomorrow is a big day."

Brittany pulls Santana closer and nuzzles into her neck. "That was a **really** good kiss."

"Yah, it was." Santana squeezes her wife tight, laces their fingers and tangles their legs. "I love you."

Brittany hums in response and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning, the alarm beeps and Santana throws her arm up to shut if off. She nudges her wife, "Britt, time to get up." Brittany shakes her head and stubbornly buries her nose further into Santana's neck. "Honey, preschool." Santana's heart jolts in her chest when Brittany flings the covers off and jumps out of bed, clapping excitedly. She runs out of the room to wake up the twins.<p>

Thirty minutes later, Santana is serving the mini-pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. Quinn backs into the kitchen with a camera pressed to her eye - the shutter clicking rapidly. The twins enter wearing jeans and matching t-shirts, "YES! I'm a twin."

Santana melts at the sight of her daughter's braided hair. "Awww, that's the same way you used to do my hair."

Brittany smiles, "I know, isn't it adorable? You guys have the same hairline."

Santana serves breakfast and asks, "Are you excited for preschool?"

Tony sprays them with crumbs when he yells, "YES!"

Ella nods but her little forehead is crinkled with anxiety, "I don't want to go."

Santana's forehead instantly mimics her daughter's and she twitches almost imperceptibly. Brittany smiles reassuringly at her wife knowing she is ready to throw her arms around their little girl and keep her home forever. She says, "School is where you go to learn and make friends. You'll play games, sing songs, learn new things. You'll have so much fun!"

Ella, like any three year old, is easily distracted and says, "YAY!"

Santana sighs in relief and smiles gratefully at her wife.

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the old fashioned school house, Quinn jumps out of the van to take pictures of the twins exiting the car, putting on their backpacks and holding their matching lunch bags. Santana holds her hand out and Ella rushes to take it. Tony runs ahead despite Brittany calling his name.<p>

They reach the classroom and are thrilled to be invited to join in morning circle. Santana and Brittany beam proudly when their children are the only ones who know both their first and last name. They spend an hour with the class then say their goodbyes. Ella hugs her Mami tight and Santana whispers, "Divértirse el bebé." _(Have fun, baby.) _Ella nods, reluctantly lets go and turns to hug her Mama then returns to play with the other children. Tony waves from the fort he's building and Santana and Brittany reluctantly leave the room.

Santana holds Brittany's hand, drawing strength from her as they watch the twins play through the classroom window. She's excited for her children and their new adventure but she's also worried about them. _What if the other kids tease them? What if their teacher doesn't like them? What if the work is too hard? What if it's too __**easy**__ because I've been doing workbooks with them and then they get bored and act out and get in trouble and it'll be my fault?_ She squeezes Brittany's hand tighter and looks around at the other parents. _What if the parents don't like that the twins have two mothers?_

Santana puts her arm around Brittany and studies each parent for any sign of discomfort. Most of the parents are too busy watching and worrying about their own children. The few that do make eye contact seem unbothered and Santana sighs in relief. She turns her attention to the other children in the class and tries to determine their personalities. She eyes a boy twice the size of Tony and squints to read his name tag.

Brittany nudges Santana. "They'll be fine." When the concerned frown doesn't leave her wife's face, she leans in closer, "Babe, stop trying to identify the potential bullies."

Santana turns to her and laughs out, "How did you...?"

"Come on, let's go enjoy the few hours we have before we need to pick them up again."

Santana leans into her wife's side and nods but wishes they could stay all day. They exit the small building and see Quinn laying on her stomach taking pictures of Kelly in the grass. Brittany takes out her phone and snaps a picture of her adorable friend. Quinn sees them and picks up Kelly, spins gracefully and flies her gently through the air before making her way to the car.

"You're in a good mood," teases Brittany from the passenger seat.

"I am." Quinn buckles Kelly into her carseat and settles in behind Santana. Quinn silently asks Brittany how Santana is holding up. Brittany smiles and rubs her wife's neck affectionately but rolls her eyes exaggeratedly in explanation that Santana is an over-protective mess. Quinn stifles her laugh and nods knowingly.

"Where are we going?" asks Brittany.

Santana shakes her head - having been lost in her worries and driving aimlessly. "I have absolutely no idea. Where do you guys wanna go?"

Quinn spots a park and suggests they pick up sandwiches and have a picnic. The girls agree and soon they are enjoying the sunshine and cool breeze.

"I kissed Puck last night."

Brittany bounces her crossed legs excitedly, "And?"

"I'm not sure."

"Tongue?" asks Santana. Brittany shoots her a look and Santana shrugs, "What? It's a legitimate question."

"I was nervous and he was nervous and our lips were nervous. It was short and awkward."

Brittany asks, "Do you want to kiss him again?"

"Yah, I do." Quinn sighs then realizes Kelly has fallen asleep in her arms. She gently lays her daughter down on the quilt, picks up her camera and starts snapping photos of their surroundings.

Since Quinn has ended the conversation, Brittany and Santana lounge lazily in the grass. Quinn marvels at the way the two can so easily become lost in their own world. She watches as Brittany leans back on one arm while her other rests in her lap. Santana scoots closer to her wife, raises her hand to the side of Brittany's face and lovingly rubs her cheek with her thumb. "You're so beautiful, Brittany."

Brittany's eyes sparkle as she smiles adoringly at her wife. "I can't believe our babies started preschool today."

Santana smiles proudly and kisses her lightly.

Quinn calls out and they turn to face her. She snaps a picture of them, then looks down into the LCD display of her camera and swears the girls are literally glowing with love for one another. _How is it that after all these years these two are still so in love with each other? It almost doesn't seem fair. Their love is so perfect. Yesterday they wanted to tear each other's clothes off and today they are cuddly and adorable. _

_Have they ever really experienced a rough patch? Santana says they have but I don't believe it. There's no way they could have gone through a truly difficult time and still come out as close as they are now. How come I can't have what they have? Puck and I have two children together but we never had a single moment where we looked at each other the way they do. _

_But... maybe one day we will. The girls keep telling me that Puck and I are doing well and heading in the right direction. I suppose that's promising. They seem to have faith that we can improve on our communication and make things work. I hope they're right. _

Santana rises to her feet, brushes the grass from her pants and helps Brittany up. "Q, the old shelter is near here. Let's go check it out."

* * *

><p>The girls arrive at a small, dilapidated building. The brick, probably once a brilliant and inviting white, is caked with dirt turning it into a bleak gray gradient with the only color coming from graffiti tags. The windows and doors are boarded up, but even those boards are weather beaten and barely hanging on. The overgrown yard is littered with discarded and broken cots, tables and chairs.<p>

"I didn't realize it was so bad," says Santana sadly.

Brittany adds, "It's not very big. I wonder how many families were housed here."

Quinn walks around the building taking pictures from every possible angle. She climbs between the wreckage in the yard and inches her way closer to the only uncovered window. She peers into the blackness within but is unable to make anything out. She lifts her camera to her eye, takes a picture then looks down into the LCD display to see what was captured with the use of the flash.

She scrambles back through the broken furniture and over to the two girls. "Look." She shows them the camera and both girls gasp.

"There's people in there?" asks Brittany incredulously.

Santana cups her hands around the display trying to block out the sun's glare. "Are those children?"

Quinn nods then turns to return to the shelter. Santana grabs her arm. "Wait. What are you planning to do?"

"I wanna see the inside."

"Let's think about this first. We've already taken a picture without their consent. I don't think we should intrude any more. We need a plan." Santana tents her fingers and taps them against each other rapidly in thought. "Do you have enough shots to accompany a rough draft of the article?"

Quinn nods.

Brittany asks, "Do you think Sam's company could help rebuild the shelter?"

Santana looks to Quinn for the answer but she has already take out her phone and is dialing Sam's number. Santana laces her right arm through Brittany's and places her left hand on the small of Quinn's back to lead her toward the car.

"We're a good team," she says proudly.

* * *

><p>That evening, Santana and Quinn are working on their story and Brittany is bathing the twins. Ella is shaping the bubbles on her head into a stiff peak while Tony is shaving his foam beard with a toy razor.<p>

Brittany tiredly rolls her neck. "What did you learn at your first day of school?"

Tony yells, "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Dwayne!"

"Dwayne who?"

"Huwwy up and dwayne the tub I'm dwowning!" Tony shrinks into the water with his hand dramatically extended upwards.

Brittany laughs and tries to focus their attention on something other than the jokes they learned today. "Did you learn about colors? Shapes? Animals?"

"Why do the lamb cross the road?...To go to the b-a-a-rking lot." The twins roll and splash in the tub, laughing hysterically.

Brittany shakes her head but laughs again and again at the many, oh so many, jokes. She finishes their bath then helps them dress and sends them to the living room to play. She stretches out on the couch and falls asleep to the sound of the twins singing their ABCs. When she wakes up, the kids are still playing quietly and Quinn is reading to Kelly.

Brittany sits up, twists her back and cracks her neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep so long."

"That's okay. You must've needed it. Santana's working on dinner."

Brittany makes her way to the kitchen. Santana is at the counter chopping vegetables for the stir fry. Her hair is in a high pony, her bare neck practically screaming to be kissed. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist - her left hand slides high to rest on a breast and the other slides much lower and presses firmly. "Knock, knock."

Santana drops her knife on the cutting board and grunts. "You're cheating." Already breathing heavily, she grabs both of Brittany's hands, trying to still them. Brittany's fingers move quickly - tweaking and rubbing until Santana is writhing against her. Brittany sucks eagerly on her wife's exposed neck and smiles against the tan skin when Santana whimpers.

"It's not cheating if I don't expect anything in return."

Santana stops moving. "You don't?"

"I'll give you two minutes."

Santana furrows her brow. _Did she just say I can let go and enjoy this?_ Brittany slides two fingers through her folds, dips for proper lubrication and slides back up to Santana's throbbing clit. _DId I hear correctly? _"Babe?"

"One minutes 40 seconds."

Brittany circles once, twice, and slides slowly into her wife. Santana's heart rate skyrockets and her breathing is so quick and shallow that she doubts there's any air actually entering her lungs. She shakes her head to focus and squeezes the hand that is massaging her breast. "Harder."

Brittany nods.

Santana's orgasm is so close she can taste it. She grips the side of the counter and bucks roughly into Brittany's hand. "Oh god..."

"MAMI!" yells Ella from the living room.

'Shit," Santana yanks Brittany's hands off her. "Wash your hands."

The swinging door bursts open and Ella stomps in. Santana adjusts her clothes and kneels down. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm hungry. Very hungry."

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"Very very very very very very..."

"Okay baby." Santana lifts Ella onto the counter away from her cutting board."Here, have a carrot."

Ella chomps on the carrot and swings her little legs happily. Brittany smiles and hugs her wife. Santana shrugs her off and whispers harshly. "_That was too close._ Go **do** something else."

Brittany's face contorts with hurt at the scolding. "She didn't see anything," she responds in a hushed voice.

"I don't care. It was irresponsible."

Brittany huffs, "**It **was or** I** was?"

Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath then meets Brittany's questioning gaze. "**We** were."

Quinn walks into the kitchen looking flustered. "Puck invited Kelly and I over for dinner at our house. What do I do?"

Santana and Brittany silently agree to talk later. Brittany turns to face Quinn but Santana grabs her arm and pulls her in for a peck to reconnect before they focus on other things. Brittany smiles gratefully then turns her attention to Quinn. "Do you want to go?"

"I'm scared."

Brittany opens her arms for Quinn to walk into and rubs her hands up and down Quinn's back and arms soothingly. "Scared of what?"

Quinn eyes Kelly cautiously and chooses her words carefully. "I'm worried **Elphaba** will make an appearance."

"Who?" asks Santana, not understanding the musical reference to _Wicked_.

Ella thinks Quinn said alphabet and starts singing her ABC's. Santana turns to her and kisses her forehead. "You're so smart, sweetie. Go into the living room while I finish cooking dinner, okay?" Ella nods, still singing, and leaves the room. Santana turns back to Quinn, "Okay, what?"

"Everything has been going really well between Puck and I and I'm afraid I'll turn into the wicked witch again."

"Sweetie, the fact that you're even worried about that shows how much you've grown. Go to dinner, enjoy yourself and if it gets bad you can always come back early." Brittany smiles reassuringly.

"We are doing well, right?"

Brittany nods. "You are but don't expect things to be perfect over night. Just enjoy yourself and try to remember to listen when he talks and respond kindly if you disagree about something." She moves to hug Quinn from behind so they can both see Santana. "We see how hard you're trying and we're very proud of you."

Santana smiles, "You'll be fine, Q. Do you want us to wait up?"

"No, that's okay."

"Wake us up if you need to."

Quinn nods gratefully and hugs Brittany's arms. "Help me get ready?"

Brittany claps excitedly. "Can I do your hair?"

"No."

Brittany pouts playfully and follows Quinn but stops at the door and rushes back to Santana. She throws her arms around the smaller woman and hugs her tight. "I love it when you're sweet to her." She kisses her wife and whispers into Santana's lips, "I can't wait to get you alone. You still have a minute left." She pulls back, winks and saunters out of the kitchen.

Santana watches her wife leave and shakes her head with a whimper. She returns to chopping vegetables and gasps when an idea suddenly occurs to her. She smirks. "I may not be able to touch you... but there's no rule that says I can't touch myself in front of you." She picks up a carrot and bites off a piece. Crunching thoughtfully, she formulates a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. :)<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

AN: This a reminder to the readers that the point of this story **is** Quinn's journey in understanding herself, her relationships, her sexuality and her friendships all with the help of Brittana.

Chapter 36

* * *

><p>Later that same evening, Quinn stands at the front door of her home with Kelly in her arms and takes a deep breath. "This is it. Be positive." She turns the handle and walks in to the aroma of pancakes, bacon and coffee. She surveys the living room and is surprised to find it isn't in <strong>total<strong> chaos. There are a few stray socks and a beer can left by the couch but it could've been much worse.

"You made it," says Puck, reaching out to take Kelly from Quinn.

"Yah, how late am I? Smells like I missed dinner and you're already serving breakfast."

Puck sits Kelly in her seat at the dining table and buckles her in. "Oh, sorry. I wanted to cook for us but I only know how to cook breakfast foods or grill and I didn't have charcoal." He runs his hand through his hair and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Maybe we should just go out and eat."

Quinn kicks herself for her negative comment and stops him from taking Kelly out of her seat. "No, no it's fine. You know how much I love bacon. This is like the perfect dinner."

"Okay... well everything is ready." He pulls a chair out for Quinn at the head of the table - two seats down from where he placed Kelly.

"I think I should sit near Kelly, don't you?"

"Oh, right, of course. Sit there. I'll move her closer." Puck moves Kelly then goes into the kitchen and brings out the food and a bottle of red wine.

Quinn frowns at him. "Wine? With pancakes?"

Puck puts down the bottle. "Oh. Um, we've got orange juice."

"That sounds better." She follows him into the kitchen and her eyes go wide at the mess. The counter is covered in flour, broken eggshells, dirty measuring cups, used ladles and much more. "What happened?"

"Pancakes."

"Why are there so many dirty dishes? Why three ladles?"

"I didn't know which one would make the right size pancakes."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense." Quinn rolls her eyes internally.

"I'm gonna clean it up."

"Yes, **you** are because I'm not..." Quinn catches herself before she finishes telling him that she's not his maid. "I'm sorry. I just came in to get a bowl for Kelly's apricots." She grabs a bowl then sees a Starbucks box of coffee on the counter. "What's this?"

"Coffee."

"I know it's coffee. Why didn't you use the machine?"

Puck glances at the Keurig and doesn't want to admit that he doesn't know how to use the fancy machine. "I like Starbucks better."

"What flavor did you get?"

"Just regular coffee."

Quinn sighs and makes herself a cup of Wild Mountain Blueberry. "This will go great with pancakes."

Puck feels the irritation rising in him and becomes physically hot. He goes to the refrigerator and grabs a beer. Quinn eyes him incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"I need a drink."

Quinn shakes her head, turns on her heels and goes back to the dining room. Puck downs an entire can of beer then grabs a second to take with him to the table.

The two eat silently - neither having any idea what to talk about. Puck finishes first and takes his dishes to the sink then starts washing up - leaving Quinn to sit there and converse with their child who can't talk yet. She sighs and pulls out her phone.

QPDoll: This is awful!

BFF: Keep trying :o) It's only been an hour.

QPDoll: Ugh. The kitchen is a mess and his dirty socks are all over the place!

BFF: Stop being a bitch and relax!

BFF: San typed that!

QPDoll: I knew that, B. :)

QPDoll: Tell Santana she's right.

Lopez: Resend that last text to my phone so I can save it forever!

Lopez: For those cold, depressing nights when I need a pick me up.

Lopez: I'll read that Q finally admitted that I'm right and it will warm up my bones.

Q: Bitch :)

* * *

><p>Santana pockets her phone and returns to dinner. "Think they'll survive the night?"<p>

"I hope so."

Tony throws a roll at his mama. "Catch."

Brittany catches the roll but scolds, "Tony, don't play with your food."

"I don't want this," whines Ella as she pushes her plate away.

Santana asks if she's full and Ella shrugs. Tony says he's still hungry and starts shoveling food in his mouth. Santana turns to Brittany, "What's going on?"

"I think they're over tired." She turns to the kids. "Okay, bedtime. Let's go."

Both children seem almost relieved and immediately hop down from their seats and trudge upstairs. Ella lifts her arms for Brittany to pick her up and is asleep before they reach the bedroom. The girls help the twins through their nighttime routine and tuck them in bed.

They return to the dining room and Santana drops into her chair with a sigh. "I'm so exhausted. They came back from school so hyper. It took forever to calm them down. Is this what we have to look forward to?"

"It was their first day. They're just getting used to things."

"I hope they settle into their routine quickly. I'm not a fan of this ADHD-ness."

"I know. You used to hate coming home when they were younger."

"Can you blame me? You were **all** bouncing off the walls. There were pictures tacked up with paint dripping down the walls, play-dough in the carpet and **every room** was a mess."

Brittany takes her wife's hand warmly. "I admit, it was much better when you took over. Are you looking forward to doing it again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Another baby. I'll carry him or her but aren't you going to stay home once I finish breastfeeding?"

Santana frowns. She hadn't actually thought about that part of what it meant to have another baby. "I don't know."

Now, it's Brittany's turn to frown. "What do you mean you don't know? You want to send our baby to a sitter?"

"No, but now that you know how to take care of kids that age wouldn't you do it? Your job is more flexible. Maybe you could add a daycare to the studio."

"I knew **how **to take care of them. They were healthy, well fed and happy! I may not have had structure but I was **perfectly capable of taking care of them.**"

"I know, I didn't mean that. I just meant... I mean, my job might be changing. If this article goes well I might be out in the field more. I won't be able to stay home with a baby."

Brittany ignores Santana's last comments, still hurt by the previous one. "Did you agree to stay home with the twins because you thought I was incompetent?"

"What? NO."

"You did." Brittany's eyes well with tears. All her insecurities of inferiority and inadequacy bursting to the surface. "You thought I wasn't good enough to take care of our children just because I didn't use charts and workbooks and have nap time!"

"No, B that's not what I meant."

"Fine, what did you mean?"

"I meant that... you didn't... I mean, it was a new situation and... you didn't know..." _Shut up! Stop focusing on what she didn't do. _"You were so amazing when they were babies and I don't know how you did it. I know that I couldn't have -"

Brittany jumps up, her chair flying back and falling to the floor. "You **don't know how I took care of them** as babies? Why? Because breastfeeding and changing diapers was too **difficult** for me?"

"NO, that's not what I meant!" Santana reaches out to take her wife's hand but Brittany steps away and runs off to the basement. "Shit."

* * *

><p>Quinn wipes off Kelly's mouth and places her in the play pen. <em>Stop being a bitch. <em>She picks up the remaining dishes and takes them to the kitchen. "You wash, I'll dry?"

"Don't we have a dishwasher?"

"It broke a few months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've fixed it."

"I only found out recently that you could fix things." She turns to him pointedly. "I wonder why I never knew that?" Puck shrugs. "Apparently you fixed Brittana's car, their AC and their washer. Why haven't you fixed any of the things around here?"

"I would've gotten to it eventually."

"Hmmm, really? Okay, then tell me, what needs to be fixed in our home?" When he gives her a puzzled expression she continues. "I asked why you haven't fixed any of the broken things here and you said you **were going to** so that means you **know** what needs to be fixed and **would do it** when you had time. So, I'm asking you, WHICH THINGS IN OUR HOME NEED TO BE FIXED?"

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here." Puck gauges her reaction and swallows nervously when she arches an eyebrow but continues firmly. "You just said you didn't know that I could fix things so you wouldn't have told me about them." He crosses his arms smugly, secretly patting himself on the back for standing up to her.

"I may not have asked YOU to fix them but I did tell you to call someone to have them fixed. That's the problem with you Puck, you never listen when I talk."

"Why couldn't you call to have it fixed? **Why did it have to be me!"**

"Because that was your responsibility! I cooked and cleaned. The least you could've done was make a damn phone call to get something fixed!" She slams her hand down on the counter then holds her hand up, "No, I take that back. The LEAST you could have done is PAY ATTENTION WHEN I TOLD YOU SOMETHING!"

Puck grabs the magnetic To Do list pad off of the refrigerator and a pen and tosses it so that it slides across the counter and lands near her. "FIne. I'm listening now. Write down all the shit you want me to fix while I'm here this week."

Quinn's face contorts in confusion. "You'll actually do it?"

"I said I would, didn't I? Or were you not paying attention?" He opens the refrigerator for another beer.

* * *

><p>Santana washes up the dishes and waits for Brittany to return. She paces the living room, does push ups, rearranges the furniture, does crunches and still no Brittany. It's been almost two hours. She goes to the basement door and presses her ear against it, trying to hear if there's music being played. She doesn't hear any and places her palms flat on the wall to feel for a beat and still feels none. She opens the door cautiously and peers in. The room is dark except for the light of the television. She doesn't see Brittany but assumes she's laying on the couch.<p>

She walks down the stairs - her legs trembling anxiously - and grips the railing for support. When she reaches the bottom, she waits to be acknowledged but when she isn't she goes over to the couch. "Babe?"

Brittany is asleep, wads of tissue strewn around her. Her eyes are swollen and she's still going through what Brittany calls the crying aftershocks - a sign that she had been crying heavily.

Santana sits beside her on the couch and Brittany instinctively scoots back and turns to face her. Santana smiles at brushes the hair back from her wife's face. "Baby, are you coming to bed?"

Brittany opens her eyes slowly, takes in her surroundings and looks at her wife. She cries, "You didn't think I was a bad mother, did you?"

Santana moves to lay beside her and holds her tight. "No, absolutely not. That thought has never crossed my mind. **Never.**"

"What did you mean?"

Santana rests her head on the pillow so she's eye to eye with Brittany. "Honey, we both have strengths and weaknesses. You taught me that. I wasn't implying that you were incompetent. I would never think that about you. You are an amazing mother and I do not think my parenting is better than yours. I've even told Q that I thought you were the better mother."

Brittany nods, accepting the explanation. "If you don't want to stay home and I don't want to stay home then how do we have another baby?"

"I guess we need a sitter. We could talk to our moms and see if they would be willing to split the week between them. If the four of us took one day then we'd only need someone to do a second day to cover the whole week. It's not that bad. But, it is something that we need to make sure we have in place before we get you pregnant." Brittany nuzzles her face in Santana's neck. "Have you thought about when you want to get pregnant?"

"No, not really. I was just so happy that we were actually talking about another baby. I didn't have a plan or anything. Let's talk about it later. I'm so tired."

"Okay. Bed?"

"Yes please."

* * *

><p>After cleaning the kitchen, several more arguments and Puck agreeing to fix the items on the list, Quinn and Puck sit on the couch watching TV. Quinn is rocking Kelly. "Do you remember that time you helped me babysit Mr. Shue's nephews?"<p>

"How could I forget? They were terrors."

"I think we did alright."

"How did we get them to calm down?"

"We sang. You know, we've never sung to Kelly."

"You kicked... Sorry. Yah, we could sing to her now."

Quinn looks down at her sleeping daughter. "We're too late. She's already asleep." Her nerves bubble up now that they don't have Kelly as a buffer between them. Should she lay Kelly down? Should they leave? "I guess we should go."

"Oh, okay... unless you want to watch a movie?" Quinn opens her mouth and Puck barrels on. "No, I am not asking you for sex. I will even go sit over there in the armchair so you don't feel pressured. I'm just saying the other night was nice when we were watching that cookie monster chef and I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Could you lay a quilt down for her?"

"I could or you could put her in her room. I bet she'd enjoy sleeping in her own bed. I know I have been."

Quinn nods and takes her upstairs. She returns with the baby monitor receiver and places it on the side table.

"Is that a walkie-talkie?"

Quinn's first instinct is to roll her eyes and call him an idiot but she bites her tongue. "No, it's a baby monitor." She lifts the device and presses a button to turn the screen on. "See."

Puck squints at the small screen and smiles. "There's a camera in her room? Nice. We should put one of those in Santitany's room." Quinn slaps his arm. "I was kidding."

"You know I don't like when you call them that."

"Hey, I'm not the one who mashed them up that way. S did it herself."

Quinn goes over to the entertainment unit and spins the DVD carousel in search of a good movie. "I can't believe how many of us dated in high school. Do you keep in touch with any of the other girls?"

"Nah. I saw Lauren a year ago and met her husband. Some wrestler dude. I haven't seen Rachel since graduation. You?"

"Actually, I just saw Rachel last week. We had a mini reunion to watch Mercedes sing."

"I thought we were talking about seeing people we dated?"

"Oh yah, sorry." Quinn holds up _Jurassic Park III_. "How about this one?"

"Fine but what is it with you and that movie? It's so lame."

"Shut up. I know you like the Pterodactyls."

"Well, yah but that's the only cool part." Quinn returns to the couch and Puck side eyes her then stands to move to the armchair. Quinn grabs his leg and pulls him back. He asks, "Are you sure because I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Shut up and cuddle with me."

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana are snuggled in bed with Santana as the big but short spoon. Their hands are laced loosely over Brittany's stomach.<p>

"Babe?" Santana asks. "Are we okay?"

Brittany turns to face her wife. "Yah, why?"

Santana shrugs. "That was kind of an intense argument. We don't fight often."

"Do you want to fight more often?" Brittany asks with a smile.

"No, definitely not."

"Good, me either." Brittany turns again and settles her backside into Santana's front but moves their laced hands to rest over her heart. "I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Brittany."

* * *

><p>Please review. :)<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.

AN: **This chapter is dedicated to everyone**. Thank you for reading. Special thanks to **Breakdown6**. Go read her story Learning the Truth. :)

Chapter 37

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning, Santana is getting the twins ready for school and trying to get herself ready for a meeting at the paper. Brittany had an early class and has already left for work. Santana knocks on Quinn's door and peeks in, hoping for some help. To her surprise, the bed hasn't been slept in.<p>

"Tony, let's go!" calls out Santana. "We need to leave now."

"I'm hungry."

'You ate cereal, a banana and a glass of juice. That's enough."

"Mami, my lunch bag broke." Ella holds up her torn bag.

"Great." Santana rushes to the kitchen and looks for her old lunch bag. She transfers Ella's lunch and hands her the bag.

"I want Dora."

Santana pinches the bridge of her nose. "Ella, we don't have time for this. We need to leave now. We can get you a new lunch bag on the way home from school."

"I'M HUNGRY!" screams Tony.

"**Enough."** Santana reaches her breaking point and snaps. "Both of you, in the car now!"

They both grumble but follow Santana through the door and get into the van. Santana buckles them into their seats and climbs into the driver's seat. She pulls out of the drive, sighs with relief that they are finally on their way and prays that the day gets better.

* * *

><p>Around lunch time, Santana arrives home after her meeting. She slams the front door, throws her keys on the hall table and shucks off her shoes.<p>

"Hey baby, why so noisy?" asks Brittany.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"I left early so I'm home early." Brittany says with a cheeky grin. She opens her arms and Santana eagerly walks into them. "What's wrong?"

Santana mumbles against her chest. "My editor doesn't like the shelter angle. He doesn't care about solutions. He just wants me to report the encampment situation. I guess I was trying too hard."

"I'm sorry. It's still your article though. You'll still get to see your name in print." Brittany hugs her tight. "Are you hungry?"

Santana nods and stumbles to the kitchen still clinging to her wife. Brittany kisses her forehead and pulls a chair out for her. She places a slice of pizza in front of her and says her line. "It's not delivery. It's digiorno."

Santana nods but doesn't respond or eat. Brittany frowns with concern, pulls off a pepperoni, blows on it and offers to feed it to her. "Nipple?" This garners a laugh from Santana and Brittany beams as she pops the pepperoni into her wife's mouth.

"How was your morning?" Santana picks up the slice and bites eagerly, feeling much lighter than she did a minute ago.

"It was okay. We're choreographing a commercial and had an early shoot." Brittany takes a bite of the pizza and spits it out. "This is awful. It tastes like cardboard."

"Yah it's the low carb, low cal stuff."

"Ew, don't buy this again baby. We exercise enough to indulge in a real slice of pizza. Get Red Baron or CPK slices."

"**You** dance and exercise everyday. I still have to eat the crappy stuff."

Brittany takes another bite of pizza and cringes. "Since when do you need diet food? You still run, do your crunches, pushups and you obviously still dance because that End of Time performance **blew my mind!**"

"You liked that?"

"Fuck yah!" Brittany covers her mouth with both hands and looks around guiltily. She laughs when she remembers the kids are at school. "You were so amazing. Where did you learn it?"

"The fitness channel. I watch a zumba class and they did that song. I took some moves from that and added some I've seen you do. I don't just watch you to get turned on, you know?" Santana winks. "I really love watching you dance. You're incredible." She adds shyly, "Sometimes I try to imitate you."

"You do? That's so cute. Well, I have to say that was some of the best dancing I've ever seen you do. I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Thanks babe," Santana beams. "You wanna eat out tonight?"

Brittany waggles her eye brows. "I wanna **eat** **out** every night."

Santana rolls her eyes playfully. "I meant, take the kids to Farrell's? Or Pirate Cove?"

"Oooh, and after dinner can I search for your buried treasure?"

"B..."

"What do pirates and pimps have in common? They both say 'YO HO' and walk with a limp."

"Britt..."

"What's a horny pirate's worse nightmare? A sunken chest with no booty."

"Brittany..."

"Oh oh! What do lesbians and a peg-leg pirate have in common? The wood can be removed!" Brittany is laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor.

Santana laughs. "You're worse than the twins." She picks up her phone to send a text.

Lopez: haven't heard from u. u ok?

Q: SORRY! I fell asleep on the couch last night and just plugged in my phone.

Lopez: did it go well?

Q: I guess.

Lopez: elaborate

Q: we fought a bit, got over it, cuddled on couch watching movie.

Lopez: what's wrong?

Q: Why do you think something is wrong?

Lopez: because I KNOW YOU. what's wrong?

Q: ...

Lopez: ok, we'll talk later. u sleeping there again?

Q: Maybe. Will let u know.

Lopez: k. might eat out tonight. u guys wanna meet us?

Q: No. You go. :)

Lopez: K. LY

Q: LY2

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany pick up the twins from school and head to a nearby park to play. This park is their favorite because it's one of the cleanest in Lima and has a large pond. As soon as they're out of the car, Tony takes off running, pretending to be a dinosaur and Brittany chases after him. Santana helps Ella out of the car and locks up.<p>

"Mami, mami!" Ella tugs on Santana's shorts and points to a family of ducks swimming in the pond.

Santana smiles down at her daughter, "Just like your mama." Her smile falters when she realizes she didn't bring any bread or crackers. She starts to explain that they can't feed the ducks today when Brittany runs up with Tony on her back.

"Wanna go feed the ducks?" She asks as she spins and puts Tony down.

Santana shoots her a guilty look and Brittany smiles reassuringly. She reaches into her bag, pulls out several rolls from her purse, and tosses one to Ella and one to Tony.

"Mama, don't play with food," says Tony, echoing his scolding from the night before.

Brittany laughs. "You're right baby. Sorry. Let's go feed the ducks."

When all the bread is gone, the kids go on the slides and Santana lounges against a nearby tree with Brittany's head in her lap. "How did you know we were going to feed ducks?" Santana asks, wondering how her wife knew to bring the rolls.

"I didn't." Brittany laughs. "I was hungry when we left the house. I have a snack pack of peanut butter, too."

"Oh, and here I thought you were Supermom." As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she regrets them. Brittany tenses and tries to sit up but Santana holds her in place. "Baby, what's going on?" Santana asks softly.

Brittany shrugs.

"That's not an answer," Santana teases and massages Brittany's ear to work away the tension in her face and body. "Where's this self-doubt coming from?"

"I've always felt you were...are the better mother. It comes more naturally to you. When you said that I finally know how to take care of them, I thought you felt the same way and it validated all those insecurities."

"Honey, when the twins were young, neither of us knew what to do, remember? I had to do all that reading and research. It wasn't something I just knew how to do."

"I know but you still picked it up so easily. You're just more of a natural mom."

"You should've seen me this morning. I wanted to pull my hair out." Santana strokes Brittany's cheek. "You are a fantastic mother and I want you to stop this. No two parents are exactly the same. They all have something they do better or worse than the other parent. We're no different. You're way better at the arts and crafts and letting them enjoy their childhood. I'm more workbooks and structure. It's a good balance. Don't you think?"

"You know you do way more than that."

"So do you. I was just using it as an example." Santana kisses Brittany's forehead. "You're touchy lately."

"Yah well, you know how it is this time of the month."

"Oh, that's right. With all the teasing I forgot what this time can really be like. It's usually raining with a strong chance of rolling thunder and dark clouds."

Brittany slaps her arm playfully. "Shut up. You aren't all rainbows and unicorns during your period either."

"I know, I know. Do you think we'll ever sync up?"

"I read that's a myth. They've done research studies on dorms, families, couples, sisters and the results are inconclusive. There's some overlap at various times of the year but no actual syncing. We've had our periods for over 10 years and still haven't synced up so I highly doubt it'll ever happen."

"Look at you knowledge girl. I'm impressed."

Brittany laughs. "You aren't the only one who knows how to google."

"Britt... how come you're pushing for sex this time?"

Brittany sits up and faces her. "Can I tell you later?" Santana frowns. "It's just... It's one of those conversations I'd rather have when I have your full attention. Right now, we're both trying to keep one eye on the kids. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Wanna have an early dinner? You must be hungry since the ducks ate your snack."

"I am hungry. Pirate's Cove?" Brittany hops and pulls Santana to her feet. She pulls her close and wraps her arms around her wife's neck. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. For loving me."

Santana leans up and kisses her wife.

* * *

><p>"Arrrrrr! Would you like Golden Nuggets or Pirate Dogs?" Brittany asks the twins.<p>

"Nuggets!"

Santana passes them their crayons to color the menus. "What are you having babe?"

"Mmmmm, I usually get the Hidden Treasure Salad but I'm thinking maybe I'll try the Caribbean Jerk Chicken."

"Get both and we can share."

Brittany claps excitedly and orders their meal.

"Anything to drink?" asks the waiter.

"Water with lemon for all of us."

Santana taps Brittany's leg and points at the twins with her chin. Ella is cheerfully coloring and talking to herself about the picture.

"I will color you blue Mr. Whale," says Ella.

Tony is frowning at his paper. His chin rests on his forearm and he's opening and closing his mouth so that his head bobs up and down.

"Tony, honey, what's wrong?" asks Brittany, running her hands through his hair.

"I canned not do it."

"You can't do what?" He drops his forehead against his arm and hides his face. "Sweetie, what are you trying to do?"

"That." His little finger points to the menu he was coloring.

Brittany looks at it and holds it up for Santana to see. "Honey, you're doing fine. You colored Mr. Sun already. It looks great."

Tony's head shoots up and he yells. "No!" He throws a crayon and it lands in Santana's water. She quirks an eyebrow and lifts it out. Brittany takes his hand and pulls him over to her lap.

"Tony, I know you are upset but don't throw things. Use your words."

Ella speaks up. "Anna said Tony is a junk colorer."

Tony lunges for Ella and Brittany holds him tight. "Tony," she says warningly. "Your coloring is fantastic." Tony frowns. Brittany studies the picture again, trying to understand what he didn't like about what he had already done. The only thing she notices is that he colored outside of the lines. "You know what I really like about your picture?" Tony looks up at her expectantly. "I like how you went outside the lines. That's how I color, too! See how the yellow here is outside of the sun? It makes it look like the sun is happy and glowing very bright! I love it!"

Tony throws his arms around his Mama and lets her kiss his head before hopping off her lap and going back to his seat.

"I will color you all the colors Mr. Whale!" Tony yells excitedly.

Santana reaches over and threads her fingers with Brittany's. "That was amazing."

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany get the kids to bed and snuggle on the couch watching TV.<p>

"Quinn called and said she's gonna sleep there again. What do you wanna do?" asks Brittany, her hand sliding under Santana's shirt.

"Babe," Santana stills her hand. "Can we finish our conversation from the park?"

Brittany nods, pulls her hand out and worries her bottom lip. "Okay." She sits up and faces her wife, legs crossed, and hands folded in her lap.

"First, I want to be VERY clear that I am absolutely, without a doubt, enjoying the teasing game. Okay?" Santana swallows nervously. "But why hon? Why is this month different?"

"It isn't exactly about that."

"I don't understand. You're pushing for something that makes me really uncomfortable. I know some women like sex during their period but I don't and you know that. Why is this month different? Why all the teasing?"

Brittany sighs heavily. "I guess... it isn't really about wanting that kind of sex. I just thought the teasing would be fun. Something we could do together. Something that was just ours."

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand."

Brittany tears. "I love Quinn, I do. But ever since she started living with us, I've been feeling... a little... jealous. The things that you and I used to do alone, now we do with her too. Watching TV, going to classes, cooking together..."

"But, you're the one who wanted her to live here."

"I know and I **don't** regret it. I love having her here. She's like our sister and I'm not saying I want her to leave. I just... " Brittany struggles to hold in her tears. "Did you know I get jealous of the kids because they get so much of your attention?" Santana frowns and shakes her head. "But I can handle it because I know that after they go to bed it's **our** time. But now, I feel like I have to share you all the time. I know I'm being stupid and selfish but you've always been mine."

"Britt," Santana is near tears. "I had no idea you felt this way. Why didn't you tell me?"

"**Because** I knew I was wrong. I shouldn't resent my own kids or my best friend. The teasing was something that she and the kids **couldn't** be a part of. It was just ours. And for those few seconds or minutes, you were mine."

"You're not wrong." Santana holds her sobbing wife. "Brittany, I love you **so** much. You're my everything, don't you know that?"

Brittany sobs harder. "I know! That's why I feel so guilty. I know you pay attention to me. You're sweet and nurturing and kind. You do so much for me and it's selfish of me to be jealous."

"It's not selfish. I get jealous, too."

"You do?"

"Of course. There are times I want the kids to just go away so we can go back to being US. It doesn't happen often but still, it happens. I don't think it means I love them any less or love you too much. I think it's a normal feeling for couples."

Brittany smiles. "You mean you googled it?"

Santana laughs. "I did, yes." She hugs her wife tight. "I think both of us have been giving Quinn and Puck a lot of our attention. We're trying so hard to help them that maybe we lost track of us. I think sometimes I take it for granted that we're so strong that I don't need to check in with you as often. I'm sorry for that. I'll try harder, okay?"

Brittany gazes into Santana's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Santana leans forward and kisses her wife. Brittany pulls her down on top of her but Santana braces herself on her arms and hovers over Brittany. "You know what I'd really like to do right now?"

"What?"

"I'd like to make some virgin margaritas, sit under the stars, play Rummikub and talk more."

"That sounds perfect." Brittany sighs contentedly. "Wait, does this mean the teasing game is over?"

"Oh hell no!" Santana smirks, "It's my turn and I already have something planned."

Brittany's eyes go wide. "Tell me."

"Nope."

Brittany changes tactic and husks out, "Show me?"

Santana contemplates then shakes her head. "Maybe later." She gets off the couch and pulls her wife up. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Santana echoes her wife's earlier answer. "For being you. For loving me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :o)<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

AN: This chapter is dedicated to the international readers. Thank you for your PMs and for reading the story. :) Thank you to my beta **Breakdown6** for returning the brain.

Chapter 38

* * *

><p>"Last tile! I won!" Brittany jumps up and does her Snoopy victory dance.<p>

Santana laughs at her goofy wife and lays back on the quilt, her left arm bent and folded under her head. She reaches out with her right hand and pulls Brittany down to lay beside her. "Congratulations."

Brittany snuggles close into her wife's side. "That was fun."

"Yah it was, but I'm pretty sure you cheated."

Brittany props herself on an elbow. "I did not!"

"You win every board game we ever play, Britt."

"I win because you can't take your eyes off my chest long enough to formulate a plan."

"Yah, you cheat! You changed your shirt and took off your bra."

"I didn't do it on purpose. I spilled juice on the other shirt." Brittany laughs and snuggles back into position at Santana's side. "You're just too easy. You'd think after all these years you would learn to just ignore my boobs."

"Whatever. You cheated." Santana lifts Brittany's hand and kisses her palm. "But, I'm not complaining. I enjoyed the view."

Brittany chuckles and turns onto her back to look at the stars. "Do you remember star gazing on our first date?"

"Of course. I thought you were so clever when you were renaming them - big pineapple, pile o crackers. I was disappointed when I found out that was from Buffy."

"Oh, I thought you knew I was quoting from the show. How come you didn't remember that scene? We watched it together."

Santana shrugs. "It was the first time I'd seen a female couple on TV. I wasn't paying attention to what they were **saying**."

"Were you picturing them making out?"

"No! Geez, I wasn't a total horn dog you know. I just... I liked how comfortable they looked together. You could see their friendship turning into something more. I wanted that to be us."

Brittany leans into her wife. "I guess you got your wish."

Santana smiles. "Yah I guess I did. Who did you like more - Willow or Tara?"

"Mmmm, if I could have anyone from that show I would want Buffy. All those muscles and bad-assery."

"Well, if we're talking slayers then I'd rather have Faith."

"Oooooh, yah, she was hot. Who was the first female you remember being attracted to?"

"Mmmm, probably Angelina Jolie in Tomb Raider. You?"

"You."

"You're teasing."

"No, I'm not. We were in middle school and you were looking for a bra."

"You mean that day you braided my hair and we were going to Puck's party? You told me that was the first time you were attracted to _me_ but I mean the first time you were attracted to _any_ girl."

"You were the first girl I was ever attracted to." Santana smiles and laces her hands beneath her head. Brittany continues, "When did you realize you were attracted to me?"

Santana winks. "5 minutes ago."

Brittany climbs onto her wife. "Five minutes ago, huh?" She leans down, giving Santana a delicious view of her breasts and kisses her neck. She trails her tongue up to her wife's ear and sucks gently on her earlobe causing Santana's breath to hitch. Brittany smirks then loudly slurps and tongues her ear.

"**Ew!"**

Brittany rolls off laughing and watches Santana use her shirt to get the slobber out of her ear. "That's what you get for teasing me when I was being serious."

Santana nods, still cleaning her ear. "I deserved that. Is there anything in my hair?"

Brittany smacks her wife's arm. "You dork! I'm not a bulldog! It was just a little wetness."

"Yah, yah okay." Santana lays back onto the quilt, unconsciously wiping her ear against her shoulder again. Brittany laughs and lowers herself onto Santana, laces her hands across her wife's chest and rests her chin on the back of her fingers. Santana asks, "How do you think Q and Puck are doing?"

"She's still there so that's a good sign."

"Yah, I guess." Brittany quirks an eyebrow in question and Santana continues. "She didn't seem to be enjoying herself when we texted this afternoon."

Brittany shrugs. "She was fine when she called. They were going for a walk."

Santana opens her mouth to say something then closes it, opting instead to just nod. Brittany turns her head, laying her cheek against her hands and Santana plays with her hair absentmindedly. "The summer before our freshman year."

"Huh?" asks Brittany.

"The moment I realized I was attracted to you. We were at your house swimming. Your mom brought out sandwiches and chips and you were trying to explain to Deanna that one was chicken and the other was ham. You had your arms tucked like wings and you were flapping them while you scratched at the grass with your feet, your head bobbing back and forth. Then you were on your hands and knees, snorting like a pig. It was hilarious! I don't know why you didn't just show her the insides of the sandwiches since they look so different and are easily identifiable as chicken and ham. Anyway, I remember thinking you were adorable and wanting to kiss you."

"THAT's when you first wanted to kiss me? When I was being goofy and doing charades?"

Santana nods. "I don't know why."

Brittany sits up, straddling Santana's waist. "So, all this time I've been teasing you with epic dancing and clever innuendo and all I had to do was flap my arms and cluck like a chicken?"

Santana laughs and pushes Brittany off of her. "Let's see if it still works. Go to it."

Brittany jumps up and lifts her hand to her mouth, forming a beak with her thumb and fingers. She opens and closes her hand four times and clucks. Then she bends her knees, wiggles her hips and flaps her arms. *Clap-clap-clap-clap.* Santana laughs at her wife's impromptu chicken dance. Brittany pulls her up and they dance and cluck, enjoying the freedom to be their goofy selves.

After a few more rounds, Santana pulls Brittany in close and wraps her arms around the girls neck. "I love you."

Brittany pulls back to look Santana in the eyes, "It worked!"

* * *

><p>The following morning, Wednesday, the girls drop their twins off at school, Brittany goes to work and Santana meets Quinn at the library.<p>

Santana locks the van and waits for Quinn to get out of her car and do the same. "Is Kelly with Puck?" asks Santana.

Quinn rushes ahead of her toward the library. "Yes so let's make this quick."

"How's it going staying at the house with him?" When Quinn doesn't answer, Santana grabs the girl by the shoulder and pulls her back to a stop. "What's going on?"

"Can we not?"

"What's wrong?"

Quinn steps toward Santana, her face tight, forehead creased and eyes dark and guarded. "I'm not ready to talk and I really want to focus on work. Okay?"

Santana frowns but nods. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Santana and the twins arrive home.<p>

"MAMA, look!" Ella and Tony shove drawn pictures at Brittany.

"What is this?" she looks at the pictures, sees four figures and smiles. "These are beautiful pictures of our family. Let's put it up on the fridge."

Santana walks in carrying several bags of groceries and drops them on the kitchen table. She roots around the bags and hands Brittany a package of magnets.

"Sushi?" Brittany uses the sushi magnets to post the pictures the kids drew.

"There wasn't exactly a large selection of magnets at the grocery store. If you don't like them we can find cuter ones later." Santana removes the chicken from the bag and drops it in the sink. "We're having chicken for dinner. Can you shuck the corn?"

Brittany frowns at her wife's tone and over all tense demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry. Q was weird today and it put me in a bad mood." Santana turns to face her wife. "I'll snap out of it."

Brittany kisses her lightly and nods. "Okay, I shall shuck corn."

Santana goes around the kitchen putting items in the pantry and refrigerator. She closes the fridge door and pauses at Ella's picture. "Hmmm."

"What?"

"She drew my hair so short."

"Maybe it's in a ponytail."

"Yah, I guess so."

"Mami! Can I watch TV? Please!" yells Tony.

Santana walks into the living room. "Tony don't yell but thank you for asking nicely. Yes, you guys can watch one show and then Mama will take you upstairs for your bath." Santana flips through the Netflix family program options and settles on Caillou.

The theme song plays and Ella and Tony both sing along, or rather attempt to sing along. Santana laughs as they dance around the living room and mimic the scenes shown on the screen. "Cute." She returns to the kitchen, humming the song and feeling lighter than she had when she first arrived home.

Brittany asks, "So, what was up with Quinn today?"

"I'm not sure. Something was bothering her but she didn't want to talk about it and as soon as we were done at the library she rushed off."

"Oh. Well, maybe things with Puck aren't going as well as she'd hoped."

"Yah, I guess. Could you bathe the twins while I finish dinner?"

"I sure can." Brittany drops the corn into the boiling water and covers the lid. She wraps her arms around her wife. "And, if you want, later I'll bathe you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I think you could use a nice, relaxing bath." Brittany backs out of the kitchen, "Don't worry so much about Quinn. She's a big girl." She walks out into the living room and calls out to her children. "Al agua pato, pato." _(Into the water, duck, duck.)_

Santana laughs at her wife's use of the children's song to call the twins for their bath. She pulls out the George Foreman grill and plugs it in. Her phone rings indicating that her mother is calling.

"Hola Mami," answers Santana. They talk for a few minutes, her mother explaining that they returned from Florida early because her father wasn't feeling well. He was experiencing tightness in his chest and has a doctor's appointment in the morning. Santana offers to drive them but her mother declines and assures her daughter that she'll keep her informed. Arrangements are made for dinner that weekend and Santana sends her father her love. She pockets her phone, drops into a chair and presses her right hand into her chest above her heart. After a few minutes, she takes out her phone and calls Mrs. Pierce to invite them to dinner this weekend as well. Then sends a text to Quinn.

Lopez: my parents back early. big dinner sat night. B's parents too. come okay?

Q: ok

Lopez: invite your mom?

Q: Do I have to?

Lopez: no

Ten minutes later...

Q: What's wrong?

Lopez: why do you think something is wrong?

Q: Because I KNOW YOU. What's wrong?

Lopez: dad's heart

Santana's phone rings immediately. "Hello?"

"Hey," says Quinn. "What happened?"

Santana tears, relieved to have her best friend on the phone and explains the situation. Quinn makes all the right noises and comforts her but something doesn't feel right. "What's going on with you, Q?"

"Later. We'll talk later."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not... I'm just too tired to get into it right now. We'll talk tomorrow. Love you."

"Yah. You too." Santana ends the call and plays with the phone in her hands. She's worried about her father but a larger part of her is worried about her best friend. Now that Quinn has lived with them, Santana had grown used to the improved closeness in their friendship but now Quinn was reverting back to her tired, depressed and distant self.

The red light goes off on the grill and Santana reluctantly stands to cook the chicken. Twenty minutes later, she plates their meal and sets the table. The twins run in excitedly and climb into their seats. Brittany follows and immediately senses the pain. She scoops Santana into her arms and rubs her back soothingly. Santana cries softly but calms quickly and they sit down to dinner.

"Our parents are coming to dinner Saturday night," announces Santana.

"Your parents are back early."

"My dad isn't feeling well." Santana places her hand over her heart and Brittany gasps quietly. She silently asks if it is serious and Santana shrugs, her expression heavy with worry.

Brittany nods and changes the subject. "How was school you guys?"

"I like school," announces Tony.

"What do you like about it?" asks Santana.

"I like the big cats tail!" says Ella.

"Cat's tail?" asks Brittany. "There's a big cat?"

"Not a cat. A cats tail!" yells Tony.

"What does it look like?" asks Brittany.

"Big."

Brittany nods for now and makes a mental note to ask their teacher about the cat's tail. Santana laughs and Brittany looks up. Santana says, "I think they mean castle."

"Yes! Catstail," yells Ella.

"I want a cat," says Tony.

Brittany's eyes light up and plead to her wife. Santana gives her the 'We'll talk later' look and Brittany pouts playfully. She turns to Tony, "Maybe one day."

* * *

><p>After dinner, the four play the Crazy Mixed Up Zoo board game and the twins practice signing the animals. "Are you gonna change their class day?" asks Brittany.<p>

"I keep forgetting. I'll call Gymboree tomorrow and see if they have an afternoon sign class we can join instead. "Hey, maybe you could go with us?"

Brittany nods. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the twins are asleep in their beds. Santana is soaking in a lavender scented bubble bath with Brittany sitting outside the tub, the same way she does when she bathes the twins. "Baby, can we get a cat?"<p>

"I thought this bath was supposed to be relaxing?"

Brittany splashes her wife. "Please?" She begs. "Lord Tubbington has been in heaven for years. I miss having a cat."

"Do you really **need** a cat? What are they good for? They don't come when you call. They lay around all day doing nothing. They're boring. They're furry paperweights."

Brittany claps excitedly. "You're right. Let's get a dog!"

"NO, that's not what I meant."

"But, dogs come when you call and they aren't boring. Clearly you're a dog person and I just never knew it."

"Brittany, you know how I feel about dogs."

"Maybe we could find one that won't bark, won't shed, won't jump on you, won't lick your face... You have a lot of won'ts for someone who wants a dog."

"I **don't** want a dog. They're noisy and plus we'd have to walk it and paper train it. It's way too much chaos. I'd much rather have a cat."

"Okay." Brittany sits back and leans her hands behind her. "Cat it is. Lord Tubbington II."

"I... wait... what just happened?" Santana sits up. "You tricked me."

"Moi?"

"You absolutely did!"

"I did but you're so easy." Brittany laughs.

"That's not fair."

"Santana, relax. I will never make you do something you aren't comfortable doing. If you don't want a cat, we won't get one."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Santana sinks back into her warm bath and gathers the bubbles against her chest. "But, you really want one?"

Brittany nods honestly.

Santana watches Brittany smile as she plays with the bubbles on her chest, trying to make her boobs even bigger than they are. She likes the way Brittany doesn't pout anymore to get her way. If they were kids, Brittany would have tricked her and then forced her to stick to that agreement by pouting until she got her way. She's definitely grown up.

There are a hundred reasons why she doesn't want to get a dog but the truth is, there's only one reason she doesn't want a cat - the expense. It's a trivial reason, really. Especially considering how happy it would make Brittany. "Okay, we'll go to the humane society this weekend." Brittany claps excitedly and Santana jokes, "But, if he starts smoking around the kids, he's out."

Brittany smiles and leans over the edge of the tub to kiss her wife. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Quinn stares at the ceiling of her bedroom. <em>I miss hearing Kelly breathing while I'm in bed. Her nursery is so far away. I miss the girls. I miss talking with them and feeling understood. I miss being part of that family. I feel so lost here. I wanted to talk to Santana today. I wanted to tell her that I want to go home. That this house doesn't feel like home. That being with Puck doesn't feel like home. Ever since we were little, their houses were always better than mine. It was full of love but also security and consistency. I felt safe there. <em>

_Safe? Brittany and Santana made me... no, they **make** me feel safe? What am I afraid of? Myself? I am a different person around them. They call me on my shit. They control my bitchiness. Control? That's an odd word to use. They don't control it. They... actually, I don't feel the need to **be** bitchy around them. I'm a different person here. Or, maybe I'm just a different person with Puck. _

_Why do I feel obligated to stay here this week and try to make things work with him? Wait... is that how I feel? Obligated? I thought this is what I wanted? I thought I wanted a real, mature relationship? Isn't that what this is? Two people working through their differences so they can come out stronger on the other side? I wanted us to be like Santana and Brittany and work through things but how come I'm not happy? Why does it feel like **so much** work? Does Santana feel obligated to work things out when they have problems or does she do it because her love compels her to do it? I bet it's the latter. _

_I don't think it's wrong for me to want to be happy. I don't think it's wrong for me to want a better life for myself and for Kelly. I think it's ironic that I married Puck so that I wouldn't raise Kelly alone yet I kicked him out a couple months after she was born. What does that mean? Did I realize that I **could** raise her alone and didn't need him? Or did I just dislike being around him so much that having him leave was the lesser of two evils?_

_He's a good guy. He's handsome and sweet and he's trying so hard. Why isn't it enough for me? Why am I so selfish that I can't appreciate all he is doing? Why am I such a bitch to him? Maybe there's something innately wrong with me. So, I'm destined to be alone forever? I don't want that. I need to make this work with Puck. I just... I need to try harder. _

"Babe, are you close? I'm close," grunts Puck.

_I need to make this work. I need to try harder. _"Yah, I'm... oh god!"_ I need to make this work._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. :)<em><br>_**


	39. Chapter 39

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **Breakdown6 **because you whenever I listen to Kelly I think of you. :o)

Chapter 39

* * *

><p>Quinn wakes Thursday morning feeling emotionally numb, physically sore and more exhausted than when she went to sleep. She lifts the covers and slides her legs out and over the side of the bed. Puck grabs her arm and tries to pull her back. "Stay in bed, babe."<p>

Quinn squeezes her eyes together to hold in the tears then plasters on a smile and turns to face her husband. _I need to try harder. _"I want to cook us breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." Puck lifts Quinn's hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles. "Last night was nice."

Quinn leans down, pecks him on the cheek and jokes, "You need to shave." She hops out of bed quickly, grabs her phone and goes to the nursery to check on her daughter. Kelly is awake in her crib, cooing softly. "Hi sweetie, did you sleep well? Or do you miss your aunties' house and sleeping with me? You do? I miss it, too." She changes Kelly's diaper and clothes, and settles into the rocking chair. She buries her nose in her daughter's neck and inhales deeply. "You smell different. I like the soap aunty B bought for you." Quinn sighs heavily. "Everything is different here. It isn't... it just isn't home anymore. I don't know what to do." Kelly opens and closes her tiny hand into a fist. "Are you signing milk? Do you want milk?" Kelly smiles and Quinn opens her nightgown to feed her daughter. Kelly quickly latches on and sucks noisily.

After feeding Kelly, Quinn places her in the living room playpen and goes to the kitchen to cook breakfast. She tries to remember Puck's favorite breakfast foods but comes up empty so settles on scrambled eggs, bacon and french toast. Puck comes in freshly showered and takes his seat at the table.

"Everything smells delicious," he says.

Quinn is surprised by his almost shy demeanor. An hour ago he was asking her to stay in bed and now he's barely making eye contact. "Are you okay?"

Puck looks up at Quinn, with his fork paused at his mouth. "Huh? Oh yah, I'm fine. Just hungry."

Quinn nods and grabs a mocha Keurig pod then returns it to the carousel. "What flavor coffee do you want?"

"Plain coffee."

"Oh okay." Quinn makes him a Bold Newman roast and leans against the counter watching him shovel food into his mouth. "Guess you were starving."

Puck nods and refills his plate from the platter of french toast slices. Then looks to Quinn worried. "Umm, did you eat? Should I put this back?"

"It's fine Puck. Eat whatever you want. I'm not very hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." To emphasize her point, Quinn scrapes some egg and bacon onto her plate and pushes the platters over to Puck. "Please, help yourself."

"Thanks. So... I'm gonna head to Home Depot to pick up a few things I need to fix the dishwasher and stuff. Anything else you want me to pick up while I'm out?"

"No. I'm going food shopping and maybe coffee with Santana. Do you want anything special for dinner? Fried chicken?"

"Whatever you want is fine." Puck finishes his breakfast and drops the plate in the sink. He leans down and kisses Quinn's head. "See you soon."

Quinn nods and watches him walk out. She pulls out her phone and texts Santana.

Q: Hi. You up for coffee?

Lopez: Sure! I just dropped off the twins. Want me to swing by?

Q: Let's meet. Lima bean by my house?

Lopez: K. See you in 30.

* * *

><p>Santana is seated at a booth in the Lima Bean coffee house with two steaming cups of coffee. Quinn walks in a few minutes later pushing Kelly. Santana jumps up and hugs her friend tight.<p>

Quinn returns the hug then settles into the booth. "Missed me?"

Santana scoffs, "No."

Quinn smiles. "Yes you did."

"Yah whatever. So, how are things going?"

Quinn sips her coffee and jerks her head back. "Could this coffee **be** any hotter?"

"I don't know Chandler, could it?" Santana laughs. "How's it going with Puck?"

"It's going well," Quinn exaggerates. "We've been talking and watching TV together. Yesterday, we spent the day at the mall and driving around doing errands. I thought it would be fun to eat at places we've never been so we ate all three meals and snacks out yesterday. It was fun. Last night we went for a walk and... kissed. This morning I made breakfast and he said he'll start fixing things around the house today."

"Wow, sounds like things are going great. Are you fighting at all?"

"Now and then but we're trying to be mature and I've been pretty good about not calling him names. At least, not out loud. I'm trying and he's trying. We're both trying."

Santana turns her cup in her hand slowly and nods. "I'm glad it's going well."

"It is. It's just... hard work."

"Are you gonna stay there the whole week?"

"I don't know. I should, shouldn't I? This is our last chance to try and make things work before he goes back to training. I may not see him for another month or two after this."

"Yah, I guess you're right. But... "

"But?"

Santana sips her coffee, stalling for time. Every bone in her body is screaming to take Quinn home with her. Her best friend is obviously unhappy, struggling and depressed but for the first time, Quinn is trying to be mature and behave like an adult in her relationship. She has to let Quinn do this, right? "But... just don't push us away, okay? We're still here for you and we miss you."

"I miss you guys, too."

"I'm really proud of you for trying so hard, Q."

Quinn smiles. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Hey Burt," says Puck. "How are you feeling?"<p>

"Noah," Burt says, extending his hand up towards the boy. "I'll be better once I'm out of this wheelchair." He takes in Puck's pained expression, clenched jaw and hunched shoulders. "Finn's in the back. I'm sure he can find something for you to do."

"Thanks." Puck says, relieved that he didn't have to explain himself. He walks through Hummel Tires and Lube and to the doors that lead to the auto shop. "Finn?"

"Dude, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in a plane somewhere?"

"Yah... I'm ready to explode and need to chill. Can you hook me up?"

"Of course. All we have right now is an oil change, tire rotation and safety check."

"I'll take it."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Santana and the twins go to Gymboree to meet Brittany for sign class. "I'm so glad you could make it, B." Santana kisses her wife and hands Tony off to her. Then reaches back into the van to help Ella out. "It's going to be so fun for all of us to learn together."<p>

"Yah, it is." Brittany beams.

They walk into the primary colored room and instantly feel cheery and awake. "We should paint the twins' room like this. I love how happy it makes me feel," says Santana.

"Hello Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, it's nice to see you again," says Mrs. Potter, a kindly older woman.

"Ella, Tony say Hi to Mrs. Potter."

"Hello darlings. You are so beautiful. Just like your mommy." Mrs. Potter smiles at them then turns to Santana. "And, you've brought another friend. We're going to have to start paying you a commission for every recruit you bring in."

Santana laughs, "Oh, no she isn't a friend." Brittany turns to her and raises an eyebrow in question. "No, I mean, she **is** my best friend but she isn't a friend."

Brittany shakes her head at her flustered wife and extends her hand. "Hi, I'm Brittany. Her wife."

Mrs. Potter's face contorts in confusion. "Whose wife?"

Brittany takes a deep breath, braces herself for the worst, then smiles, "I'm Brittany Lopez-Pierce. Santana is my wife."

"Oh... ohhhh, oh... well, that's... that's fine," stammers Mrs. Potter. "Uh, the class is about to start. Go on in." She turns away from the girls and busies herself with paperwork.

Santana frowns and purses her lips together. Brittany turns to her, "Sweetie, don't let her get to you." She leans forward to kiss her wife on the temple but Santana walks away. Brittany swallows the lump in her throat and sighs.

* * *

><p>Across town, Puck has just finished the last oil change of the day. Finn hands him a beer. "You wanna talk about it?"<p>

"No," replies Puck as he twists the cap off the bottle.

"Is this a two beer problem or should we head out to a bar?"

Puck finishes his beer and checks his phone.

Q: Where are you? You left the house hours ago.

Puck: out with finn

Q: I thought you were going to fix things today.

Puck: tmw

Q: Will you be home for dinner?

Puck: yes

Puck pockets his phone. "Bar."

* * *

><p>Brittany turns in her seat to face her wife and drums her fingers on her thighs nervously. The class had been fun but Santana was guarded and reserved. She'd retreated into herself and no matter how many times Brittany smiled at her, the smile was never returned. "Are we eating out?"<p>

Santana nods, pulling out of the Gymboree parking lot.

"The class was fun. We should take the kids grocery shopping tomorrow to practice all the food signs we learned."

Santana nods again.

"Honey, she wasn't that bad."

Santana nods yet again.

Brittany shakes her head and speaks quietly so the kids can't hear her. "Fine. If you want to let her ruin your evening then go right ahead, but don't ruin mine. Drop me off at home."

Santana responds in an equally hushed tone. "Excuse me?"

"Every time someone reacts in a less than positive way about us you get moody and push me away."

"I'm not pushing you away."

"So... not talking to me and walking away when I tried to kiss you wasn't pushing me away?"

"When did I do that?"

"Mrs. Potter told us we could go in to the class and I told you don't let her get to you. Then I tried to kiss you on the head and you walked away from me."

"That's not fair, Britt. You know her reaction bothered me. I wasn't even paying attention to you."

"You weren't paying attention to me?"

Santana pulls into their driveway. "I was upset. I can't help it if those types of reactions or comments bother me and don't bother you."

Brittany shakes her head and opens the car door. "You are so self-centered sometimes." Santana turns off the engine and Brittany turns to face her wife, wanting Santana to see the seriousness in her expression. "Take the kids to eat."

"Britt-"

Brittany stares her down then turns to her children, "Mama isn't feeling well. You enjoy your dinner with Mami." She closes the car door and goes into the house.

Santana contemplates following her in but decides to take the kids to McDonalds and give Brittany space to cool off.

* * *

><p>Quinn bustles around the kitchen and dining room. She made Puck's favorite dinner - fried chicken, mashed potatoes, beer battered onion rings, corn on the cob and apple turnovers. Just looking at it makes her feel nauseous but it was the comfort foods Puck had grown up with. She surveys the spread proudly. "Mommy did good, Kelly. Mommy is trying."<p>

An hour later, Quinn hears Puck's keys in the front door. She goes out to the hall and watches him stumble into the house. He kicks off his shoes at the front door, pulls off his socks and tosses them towards his shoes. He shuffles his feet along the cold tile of the foyer and sighs loudly, "Ahhhhh."

Quinn shakes her head. "Where have you been?"

"I told you I was out with Finn."

Quinn bites her tongue so hard that blood trickles down her throat. She swallows and says, "Dinner is ready."

Puck claps his hands once and rubs them together. "Good. I'm starving." He brushes past her and takes his seat at the dining table. "Did you have a good day?"

Quinn digs her fingernails into her palms. "It was a little lonely."

"Really? But you had you Kelly with you. I thought you'd be _**happy**_."

"You're drunk." Quinn shakes her head.

Puck laughs. "Not nearly drunk enough."

"Good night." Quinn picks up Kelly and doesn't wait for a response. She carries Kelly to her room for the night and locks them in.

Puck finally takes in the feast before him - all his favorite foods. "Shit."

* * *

><p>Santana returns to the house with the twins and finds Brittany eating cereal in the kitchen. "We brought you a hamburger happy meal."<p>

"Thanks."

"With a boy toy because the girl toy was lame. A tiny barbie that didn't do anything. The car is neat because you can pull it back and then race with Ella and Tony's cars... and you don't care about the toys."

"Nope."

"Baby, I'm sor- "

"Mama, I'm tired," announces Ella.

Brittany stands up and places her bowl in the sink. "Okay duckie, let's go take a fast bath."

* * *

><p>Puck washes his dishes then checks the list on the fridge. He reads it over, places it back on the fridge, reads it again and sighs. He leans his head against the fridge door and closes his eyes.<p>

"_Hi sweetie, did you sleep well? Or do you miss your aunties' house and sleeping with me? You do? I miss it, too... You smell different. I like the soap aunty B bought for you... Everything is different here. It isn't... it just isn't home anymore. I don't know what to do."_

Puck slams his fist into the door then opens it and takes out a case of beer. He carries it into the basement and spends the rest of the night drinking and playing Xbox.

Upstairs, Quinn contemplates calling Santana or Brittany but changes her mind. _I'm sure they're enjoying their time alone... without me. _She falls back on her bed and cries herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Santana stands beside Brittany who is under the covers in bed. "Are we going to talk about what happened?"<p>

"I'm tired, Santana. I need sleep."

"But, we have to talk."

"Tomorrow."

Can we... shortcut?"

Brittany sits up, her eyes glossy with tears. "This isn't something we can shortcut. I'm sorry. I know you want to talk, but I just don't have the energy."

"But, we can't go to bed mad."

"I'm not mad, Santana."

"YES YOU ARE! You keep using my full name!"

Brittany shakes her head. "I'm not mad. I'm sad." Tears flow down her cheeks. "And, it hurts more because you have no clue why."

"No, I don't." Santana takes Brittany's hand in hers and pleads, "That's why we **need** to talk."

"Not tonight." Brittany pulls her hand away, scoots off the edge of the bed furthest from Santana and walks toward the bedroom door. "I'll sleep in the guest room."

"Why?"

Brittany shakes her head and walks out. She hears Santana's frustrated yell and debates going back but she's exhausted emotionally and physically, and her body yearns for sleep. She climbs into bed and falls asleep before her head hits the pillow.

Santana lays in bed replaying the afternoon. She tries to understand why Brittany is upset but after hours of rehashing everything, nothing is made clear. Santana checks the time. 3 am. She grabs the baby monitor off her nightstand then decides it isn't necessary since the guest room is right next to the twins' room. She opens the door quietly and peeks in. Brittany's even breathing indicates she's sound asleep. Santana climbs into bed beside her wife and prays she doesn't get kicked out.

"Babe?"

Brittany stirs and Santana scoots closer and rests her hand on Brittany's stomach. "Hmm?"

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep here with you?"

Brittany lifts her arm and lets Santana slide in close and rest her head on her shoulder. She kisses her wife's forehead and goes back to sleep.

Santana exhales the breath she'd been holding and closes her eyes but then wonders if Brittany let her in bed out of habit or if she's actually aware and allowing her to be there. "Babe?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know that I'm here? I mean..."

"I know. Go to sleep."

Santana nods - grateful for the reprieve - kisses Brittany's shoulder then falls asleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning, the girls drop off the twins to school then go to a small cafe for breakfast. There's still tension but both know that it's time to talk. They settle into a booth and order their food and coffee.<p>

Santana starts, "I'm sorry."

Brittany reaches her hand out, palm up and waits for Santana to take it. "Do you know what you're sorry for?"

Santana bites her lip and shakes her head. "I was up for hours last night, trying to figure it out. I know you said I'm self centered but I can't help how those close-minded people affect me."

"When things like that happen, you immediately shut down. I don't know what goes through your mind whether it's anger or shame or guilt but I know that it's all about how **you** feel in that moment."

Santana nods. "Right, that's what I said. It isn't about you or pushing you away. It's me thinking or dealing with stuff I'm feeling."

Brittany sighs, frustrated that her wife still doesn't get it. "Last night, or early this morning, why did you come to sleep with me?"

"Are you mad? Because I asked -"

"Santana, just answer the question. Why did you come?"

"I don't know." Santana drops her head, embarrassed that she had been so needy. "I wanted to be near you."

"Why? You knew I was sad and trying to work through my feelings and purposely distanced myself from you. Why did you come?"

"I was torn apart... like, part of me was missing. I was anxious and couldn't sleep. I had to know that you still loved me."

Brittany nods. "How would you have felt if I said no? Or if I ignored you?"

"More anxious, crushed, scared."

"Exactly. Mrs. Potter was clearly someone who looked old fashioned and after the first time I said I was your wife and she didn't get it, I braced myself for the worst but then made sure she understood who I was. Her reaction wasn't the best and I could see I had made her uncomfortable. But, _she_ wasn't the one I was worried about. I thought you shutting down was **my fault** because I insisted on clarifying that I was _your_ wife. I was freaking out and I reached out to you for reassurance that I had done the right thing. **I needed **to feel loved and tethered to you, but you were too wrapped up in your head to notice that I needed you and I was left standing there like an idiot - anxious and embarrassed."

Santana sandwiches Brittany's hand between hers. "I'm so sorry."

The waitress arrives at their table and eyes their interlocked hands. Brittany releases her grip but Santana holds tight with one hand and uses the other to move their water glasses out of the way so the waitress can put down their food. The waitress thanks her and serves their food and coffee. The girls start eating, still holding hands. Santana looks at her food and wonders how she's going to cut her sausage. Brittany laughs, kisses Santana's hand then releases it.

They eat in silence for a few minutes then Santana asks, "You said that you braced yourself for the worst. Were you worried about what she would say or worried about how I would react?"

"Both but also worried about how **I** would react."

"You?" Brittany quirks an eyebrow. Santana sheepishly asks, "Am I being self-centered again?"

"Yes." Brittany laughs then says seriously, "Yes, me. What people say or how they react affects me, too."

"But, you never get mad or shut down."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Being in a relationship with a woman is something that I have to deal with everyday, too. I never understood why my feelings don't count. Even back in Glee club. I know it was a huge deal that you were unfairly outed but dating a girl and all the bigotry and hate and bullying was something I had to face, too. How come no one sang to me? Or to US?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. I guess because I was glad that you were getting support from them. It was overdue and much needed and at the time, that was more important than my wanting to feel included. Once we became official and were out in front of our friends, it didn't matter so much anymore. You and I were together and you were giving me everything I had ever wanted - even having the God Squad sing to me. I just assumed you had known I had felt left out and was making up for it."

"I wish I could say that's what I was doing but honestly I was just happy to be with you and wanted to do those things for you. I'm sorry that I was so oblivious to your feelings."

"No, San, that's even better! You did it out of love instead of guilt? You did those things because you wanted to and not because you felt you had to? You've just made me so happy that you were self-centered."

Santana narrows her eyes, "Can I laugh? Because that's pretty funny."

Brittany laughs, "Yes. I guess it is funny. So... **were** you upset that I told Mrs. Potter who I was?"

"No, not at all. I'll shout it from the top of a mountain! I love that you're my wife. I'm **proud** that you're my wife. Don't ever doubt that."

Brittany nods. "Okay, but you know, those challenging situations would be so much easier if we faced them **together**."

Santana smiles. "You've been saying that for ten years, since the first time Quinn caught us."

"Yes, I have. Do you think you could finally accept that I want to go through everything with you? Good and bad. Can you let me in so that we can work though those situations together?"

...

"Santana?"

Santana says reluctantly, "I'll try."

Brittany shakes her head in disappointment. "We go through everything else together. EVERYTHING. Why is the one thing that is actually about BOTH OF US, the only thing that is so hard for you to let me in on?"

Santana snaps, "I don't know."

Brittany tears but knows she's pushed her wife as far as she can right now. She takes Santana's hand in hers again. "Okay okay, we'll figure it out."

Santana covers her eyes with her other hand and cries quietly. _I hate this! Why doesn't being gay ever get easier? It's __**always**__ there. The looks, the comments, the challenges. Why haven't I outgrown these fears?... How could I? The __**reason**__ for the fear is still there! We still have to worry about people's reactions. Is the next person we meet the bigot who will make a scene, or refuse us service, or turn their hate toward the children? There's so much more to lose now. _

Brittany watches as Santana's cries turn to sobs and she rushes to the other side of the booth and hugs her wife tight. The waitress cautiously approaches with more water and extra napkins. Brittany looks up gratefully and asks for the check. The waitress smiles kindly and leaves the tab on the table. Brittany throws some cash down and helps Santana to the car.

"We'll be home soon, honey." Brittany buckles Santana in and closes the door. She walks around the back of the van and pauses to wipe her tears away then makes her way to the driver's side and climbs in. They drive in silence, the only sound being Santana's periodic sniffles. Brittany starts humming. She side eyes her wife who has sit up in her seat. Brittany turns to her, extends her hand and smiles when Santana takes it. Brittany switches to singing - at the top of her lungs,

"Now, the world don't move to the beat of just one drum,

What might be right for you, may not be right for some.

Everybody's got a special kind of story

Everybody finds a way to shine,

It don't matter that you got not alot

So what,

They'll have theirs, and you'll have yours, and I'll have mine.

**And together we'll be fine**..."

Santana laughs and joins in. They sing all the way home. They pull into the driveway and Santana removes her seat belt and faces her wife. "You are so amazing."

Brittany smiles. "I love you, Santana. We'll get through this... together." Santana swallows nervously. "Sweetie. I'm not saying you have to do or tell me anything. All I'm saying is that I'm here when you **are** ready. I love you and nothing, NOTHING will ever change that. You hear me?" Santana nods gratefully. "Good. Let's go inside. I'm craving ice cream and we just bought drumsticks."

* * *

><p>The girls enter the house and Brittany heads straight for the kitchen. Santana goes to the entertainment center and finds her old Kelly Clarkson Stronger CD and starts it. Brittany dances into the living room, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"<p>

"Stand a little a taller!" Santana laughs and takes the ice cream from Brittany.

"Were you just suddenly in a Kelly mood?" Brittany flops onto the couch and Santana sits sideways beside her and rests her calves onto her wife's lap. Brittany immediately caresses up and down Santana's leg.

"When am I not?" Santana winks then soberly says, "I know ice cream and music aren't answers but it's a good distraction and I'm not ready for anything else right now."

Brittany nods and licks her drumstick. She smirks at Santana who is suddenly fixated on her mouth. She swirls her tongue in the ice cream and then leans over and licks Santana's top lip. "Mmm. You know, I can think of other distractions, if you want."

Santana is ready to scream 'yes' but her phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and checks the caller ID. "It's my mom... Hola Mami."

Brittany gently lifts Santana's legs off her lap, turns the music off, and holds her hand out toward her wife. Santana nods and hands her the half eaten cone. Brittany drops the cones in a ziploc and throws them in the freezer. Her phone buzzes with a new text.

QPDoll: I miss you, Goofy. :(

BFF: I miss you, Mickey. Come for dinner?

QPDoll: Yes, please.

BFF: Oh wait... let me check with San. Her mom's on the phone.

QPDoll: Okay

Brittany rejoins her wife in the living room and tries to piece together the conversation. It sounds like Mr. Lopez will be in the hospital overnight but only for observation. Brittany waits patiently for Santana to end her call then asks, "Well?"

"He has an arrhythmia and -"

Brittany holds her hands up. "Laymen's terms please."

"Sorry. He has an irregular heartbeat, needs to stay for observation and have a treadmill test tomorrow."

"Is that serious?"

"My mom doesn't think so. She said he seems fine but that he might've been overdoing it in Florida and just needed rest."

"I'm glad. Do you want to go to the hospital tonight?"

"No, my mom said that isn't necessary."

"How are **you**?"

"I could use a hug."

Brittany smiles, pulls her wife close and holds her tight. Santana relaxes into the embrace and Brittany asks, "Is it alright if Quinn and Puck come for dinner?"

"Of course." Brittany laughs. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"You miss her."

"Is that bad?"

"No, just that I could feel your body get happy that she's coming over." Santana leans back and frowns. "NO, not _that_ kind of happy." She smacks Santana's arm. "You stood straighter, like you're ready to protect her or something. I get it, I do. You're worried about her and prefer her here so we can be close."

"I think maybe this week was too much for her."

Brittany nods. "She needs to come home and recharge."

Santana smiles at her wife adoringly. "You're just as worried as I am." She leans in for a kiss and is interrupted by her alarm. "Crap, we gotta go get the kids already."

Brittany claps excitedly. "Oooh let's go food shopping. We can watch their tiny hands signing all the fruits and vegetables."

"You're adorable. You know that, right?"

"Yes." Brittany winks. "Now get your butt in the car before I tackle you. I've been wanting to kiss you properly for hours." Santana smirks and takes a step toward Brittany. "Go!" Santana pouts. "Tonight, baby. I have a surprise for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review :)<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Glee yet?

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **all of you**! Thank you for reading. I'm not sure how much longer this story will continue, but I enjoy every minute of writing the WJGS universe. Thank you to my awesome beta **Breakdown6**. Check out her story Learning the Truth. It's cute middle school Brittana!

Chapter 40

* * *

><p>"Twins are bathed and playing in the living room. What time is Q getting here?" asks Santana.<p>

"Half-hour, hour, I don't know. Soon. Can you grab the mushrooms and finish the salad?"

"Sure babe." Santana takes the mushrooms out of the fridge, washes and slices them. "Are you looking forward to seeing her?"

"Of course! I really miss having her around here." Santana opens her mouth to ask a question but Brittany interrupts. "I said I did NOT regret her living here, remember? I just want us to do things alone sometimes. The way we did the other night."

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist. "We will definitely have more Santittany time."

"Brittana," Brittany scolds.

Santana slides her hands under Brittany's shirt. "I like San-tit-tany. It's fitting, don't you think?" She wraps her hands around her wife's breasts, and squeezes in waves from the base to the nipple. She smirks when Brittany shudders and grabs the counter for balance. She circles the erect nipples, scratches her nails against them and pinches roughly. Brittany's chest rises and falls rapidly as she gasps for breath. "I haven't done this in a long time."

"Unhhhh," Brittany tries to answer but her brain short circuits. Her breasts are extremely sensitive tonight and Santana is doing everything right. Santana slides to Brittany's front and pushes her away from the counter so she can slip into the space. Brittany's eyes are closed and mouth slightly open as she breathes heavily. Santana slides the dancer's shirt up and her mouth waters at the sight of the extremely erect pink nipples. Santana leans forward and lays her tongue flat against the right nipple and slowly drags it across the tip. "Ahhhhh f...ungh." Brittany's grabs onto Santana's shoulders to steady herself and cants her hips against her wife in search of friction.

Santana wraps her hands around the right breast and squeezes rhythmically as she works the nipple with her mouth. She knows Brittany is enjoying this but an orgasm from breast play takes much longer than the time they have. As if on cue, she hears the twins yell out to Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn. Santana pulls Brittany's shirt down.

"NO!" Brittany roughly flips them so that Santana is pressing her up against the counter again. Santana opens her mouth to protest but Brittany's hand flies to tangle in her hair and tugs forward roughly. "Do NOT leave me like this."

"We don't have enough time for you to come that way, Babe."

"**Do. Something."**

"We're here." Quinn pushes the swinging door open, walks in, turns around and walks out.

"Soon."

"Please baby...PLEASE! You don't have to touch me... over the clothes is fine." Brittany pleads, tears of frustration brimming her eyes. "Please do something."

"I love you," Santana smiles coyly and pushes off of Brittany. "Q! Come here!"

"I am NOT loving you right now," Brittany pouts.

Quinn walks in and immediately recoils at the intense glare Brittany is sending Santana. "Are you sure it's safe? That isn't eye sexing she's doing right now."

Santana laughs. "She's fine. She just hates to lose." Santana turns to Brittany, shakes her head and smiles at her pouting wife. "Sweetie, do we need to set the table or is it done?" Brittany literally harumphs and stalks past Santana who grabs the girl and says firmly, "No. You know the rules."

Brittany whines, "San-taaaa-naaaaa."

Santana releases her grip. "Fine. Go."

Brittany frowns.

Santana picks up the salad and hands it to Quinn who wordlessly accepts it and walks out the kitchen to the dining room. Santana plates the steaks onto a large platter and carries them out, leaving Brittany to sulk in the kitchen.

Quinn says to Santana, "When the game started I was worried **you** were going to be the pill to be around."

Brittany walks into the dining room holding a tray of baked potatoes. "I'm not a pill."

Santana smirks, "No, you're a freaking horny pill."

"I don't like you right now."

"Britt, if you can't handle the game, we can stop playing."

"What?" Brittany panics. "No. I'm fine. I was just..." Santana raises an eyebrow. "Okay, I was being a brat. I'll behave."

Santana nods and kisses her cheek. "Good girl."

* * *

><p>Dinner is pleasant enough. Quinn and the girls talk about anything and everything, enjoying that the Mouseketeers are back under one roof. Puck eats quietly and watches the girls interact. Quinn is laughing and animatedly telling stories about Kelly rolling over and sitting while propped between pillows. She's nothing like the tense, depressed woman he's been around the past few days. He frowns as he remembers how physically uncomfortable sex was for them to get started. Quinn's mouth was saying yes but her body was practically closing up and refusing him entry. He shakes his head sadly and rises from the table.<p>

"Are you done, Puck? You didn't eat much," says Quinn with concern.

"Yah, not hungry." He takes his plate to the sink and goes out to the living room to play with the kids.

The girls continue their conversation and Brittany excitedly demonstrates the new signs they learned. Quinn's smile falters when she realizes they had resumed classes without inviting her. Brittany picks up on it immediately and apologizes. "I'm so sorry Quinnie! We forgot to tell you. We were so excited that I was able to go that it slipped our minds. Next week okay?"

Quinn accepts the explanation and smiles, "Okay."

Brittany asks, "So how is everything going?"

"Well... we're both trying, so that's something. We're cooking for each other and cuddling on the couch, doing normal couple-y things."

Santana's eyes narrow as she studies her friend. "You slept with him."

Before she can answer, Puck enters holding Kelly at arms length and aims her at Quinn. "She needs her diaper changed."

"When did I become the only one that can change a diaper?"

Santana and Brittany ignore the bickering couple and return to dinner. Santana asks, "Do you remember the time I threw up?"

Brittany chuckles. "What about the time Tony peed in my mouth?"

Santana laughs silently. "I still don't understand why you were holding him above your head when he was naked."

"I don't remember but it was so gross."

"What did it taste like?"

"Like pee!"

The girls lose themselves in the moment and laugh loudly.

"I'm sorry, is our argument amusing to you?" asks Quinn.

Brittany spins to face her. "No! No, we're sorry. We were remembering the time Ella drank soy milk and the stench of her poop was so horrendous that San threw up."

Quinn glares at them and stalks out. Puck follows her out, still holding Kelly at arms length, his head turned away in disgust.

"Dammit Q, take her, she smells awful!" orders Puck.

Quinn turns on him, her jaw set in determination. "Then change her."

Puck walks past her and lays Kelly on her Quilt. "No. The game is on. I'll do the next one."

"Do you have any idea how many diapers I have changed in the last six months? Hundreds!"

"Guess you shouldn't have kicked me out then, huh?" Puck settles into the couch and turns the volume up on the television.

"What's the difference? You were **never** home anyway! You were a loser who spent all his time playing video games or drinking with his friends!" Quinn grabs the remote out of his hand and turns off the TV.

Puck's voice booms out, **"What'd you do that for?"**

"Stop being such an **ass** and change your daughter's diaper!"

Puck jumps up off the couch. "I SAID, I'll do the NEXT one!"

"If she gets a rash, it'll be YOUR FAULT!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BACK WITH YOUR GIRLS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BE A BITCH AND TREAT ME LIKE SHIT!"

"YOU'RE THE ASSHOLE THAT WON'T CHANGE HIS DAUGHTER'S DIAPER!"

"STOP IT!"scolds Brittany. "Both of you, go to the basement and work your stuff out. I'll change her."

"But he," Quinn starts but Brittany isn't having any of it and angrily points in the direction of the basement door.

Quinn and Puck nod apologetically and walk away. They pass Santana - protectively holding her children. Her expression is hard and she's clenching her jaw so tightly her teeth may crack. Quinn's heart sinks and she opens her mouth to apologize but Santana shakes her head preemptively. "Go."

When they reach the basement, Quinn collapses on the couch and cries - feeling absolutely disgusted with herself. Puck goes straight to the wet bar and grabs the scotch. Quinn shoots up when she hears the ice land in the tumbler. "You can't drink."

"Why not?"

"We're not allowed to drink here unless one of us promises not to and I am not agreeing to remain sober so **you. can't. drink.**"

"FUCK THIS HOUSE AND THEIR DAMN RULES!"

"If you don't like it, THEN GO!"

Puck pours the scotch and gulps it greedily. He pours another and downs that. "You're always so quick to just kick me out! Marriage doesn't work that way. We're supposed keep trying."

"Trying? You call not wanting to change a diaper - **trying**?"

"Alright, I admit, I was being an asshole but I've tried in other ways. What about making dinner for you?"

"It was delicious. Know how I know? I was there! I ate with you! What about the dinner I made? I spent hours preparing a special dinner and you came home late **and** **drunk**!"

"I was upset."

"Why? What did I do? I hadn't even seen you all day! I made a nice breakfast, you said you were going to work on the house and then you **came back drunk.** WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"You said our house wasn't your home. That you were ONLY happy when you were with Kelly. We had just spend the night making love and **you weren't fucking happy?** All you wanted to do was come back here to THIS house. Your fucking home! So why the hell should I rush home to be with you?"

"When did I... Oh. The baby monitor."

"Yah."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it? I would've explained."

"Explained what?"

...

"That's what I thought."

"So you're response to hearing that things weren't going as perfectly as you thought was to break your word and not fix things, go out with Finn - even though you know how I feel about you ignoring me for your friends, and come home drunk? Then, when you see I actually tried and made you a nice dinner, your response to my being upset that you were late and drunk is to get **more** **drunk** and play video games all night?"

Puck shrugs.

Quinn shakes her head and laughs. "I thought that we had grown and changed but really, we haven't Puck. When it comes down to you and I, **nothing has changed**. We're going through the motions, trying to do things right but as soon as one of us is upset, we revert back to our old selves."

After a while, Puck walks over and kneels in front of Quinn. "I'm sorry. Santana told me to Fight Clean and Play Dirty and I didn't listen to her. This fight was fucking filthy but we got a lot out on the table and if we can learn to fight without cutting each other down, we'll make even more progress. We just keep trying."

...

"Quinn, we can do this. Don't focus on this one fight. This week wasn't all bad. We had fun. We still have a few days left before I leave. We go back and try again. Fresh start. We'll work on not being so volatile. I'll fix the stuff around the house. Okay?"

Quinn sighs. "Do you know why Brittany and Santana work so well together? They love each other. No matter what they do, they do it with love. It sounds so cliche and old fashioned but it's true. They fight but they don't cut each other down because when you love someone, you don't want to hurt that person. No matter how upset you are." Quinn takes Puck's hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Puck."

"I'm sorry, too. We can do this, babe."

Quinn shakes her head. "No, I mean, I'm sorry... I can't do this. I don't want to anymore."

Puck jerks his hand back and walks away toward the bar. "**You're** not trying!"

"I **did** try. I got advice from the girls on what I needed to do to be a better wife. I worked hard to focus on fixing how I reacted to you or what I did and said, and I thought that would be enough. I thought that we would get better but we haven't." Quinn tears. "I don't know why but this relationship just doesn't work."

"This isn't just a fucking relationship! We're **married! **This is supposed to be forever! You don't just stop trying. We're supposed to keep trying until we die! That's what a marriage is! Go ask our marriage gurus about that!"

"So we just keep trying even though it isn't working? What about love?"

"What about it?"

"Are we in love?"

Puck looks her incredulously, storms up the stairs and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Santana takes a seat next to Quinn.

"I'm sorry."

Santana tucks Quinn's hair behind her ear, "I know."

Quinn cries. "Yell at me. I deserve it."

Santana shakes her head. "You already know what you did. I don't need to -"

"Yell at me!" Quinn begs. "Tell me I fucked everything up!"

Santana frowns. "No."

"I screwed it up. You know, the whole time I was there at my house, all I wanted to do was come back here? I would rather sit a table and sip coffee with the two of you than make love to my own husband. What is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"I don't want your **mature** **bullshit**." Quinn pleads, "Be the Santana **Lopez** that I **need** right now."

Santana shakes her head.

Quinn lets out an agonized scream and pushes Santana off the couch. "Why are you being such a **pussy**?"

Santana purposely remains on the floor, not challenging Quinn. She looks up and meets Quinn's glare with one of compassion. "I'm not."

"Fuck you! Even Brittany banished me to the basement because I scared the shit out of your kids, and was acting like a complete asshole. Why are **you** just sitting there? What's wrong with you? Yell at me! Tell me I fucked it up! Tell me I didn't try hard enough! SAY SOMETHING!"

"I didn't come down here to fight. I came to check on my best friend."

"STOP IT!" Quinn reaches down to push Santana again but Santana grabs her by the wrists and uses the momentum to pull her to the floor. "NO!" Quinn punches and pushes but Santana regains control over the flying limbs and holds tight. "Let go!" Quinn begs but Santana just pulls her close, wraps her arms around her best friend and hugs her tight. "No!... Noooo." Quinn collapses into Santana's arms and sobs.

* * *

><p>Santana leaves Quinn asleep on the couch and trudges up the basement stairs, every muscle screaming in pain. She gropes around the house - her eyes practically swollen shut from crying - and turns off the remaining lights. She heads upstairs, goes into the twins' room and kisses them good night - apologizing to their sleeping forms for not being there at bed time. She enters her room and Brittany is already in bed waiting with Kelly in her crib beside the bed. Santana closes the door behind her, leans heavily against it and slides down to the floor.<p>

Brittany throws the covers off and rushes over to her wife, concern etched in her frown at the sight of what look like bruises on Santana's face and arms. "Babe?" She kneels beside Santana and opens her arms.

Santana collapses against her. "I'm exhausted."

"I know baby. Let's go to bed."

"Too tired. I'll sleep here."

"No, you won't." Brittany lifts her wife off the floor and carries her to bed. She removes Santana's shirt and bra.

"What are you doing?"

"Loving you." Brittany goes the bathroom and returns with a warm washcloth. She wipes Santana's face, neck, chest, arms, legs and feet. Santana moans gratefully. Brittany taps her hip and Santana flips over onto her stomach. Brittany pumps lotion into her hand from the bottle on Santana's nightstand and massages her wife - carefully avoiding the bruises.

Santana hums, "I love you."

Brittany kisses the foot that she's massaging. "I love you more." Brittany continues rubbing and watches as Santana falls asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :o)<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

AN: Here is a short chapter dedicated to **noelle-dautre**. Happy birthday! A shout out to **chicavolcom **for always keeping it real and thanks to my beta **Breakdown6** for being awesome.

Chapter 41

* * *

><p>"Mmmm," Santana moans. She's laying on her stomach, her cheek on her pillow, looking straight at the clock. She blinks rapidly, adjusting her eyes to the darkness and bright numbers. Five am? Damn, that was a good dream. She shifts her legs, feeling the warmth and wetness. A very good dream. "Ungh." Santana groans after being pushed further into the bed.<p>

Brittany squirms her hand under Santana, palms a breast and grinds down on Santana's ass. Her breath is quick and uneven. "Why'd you flip over?" Her voice is deep and husked with desire and need.

"I was asleep, baby." Brittany lays against her wife and continues rutting against the toned ass. Santana reaches back and recoils her hand. **"You're naked." **Brittany squeezes a breast and slides her fingers to pinch a soft nipple. "Britt?"

Brittany leans down and presses her mouth against Santana's ear. Santana grins when she smells Brittany's shampoo and soap on her freshly showered body. Brittany licks the shell of her wife's ear and kisses it so the sound reverberates and scatters goosebumps across tan skin. "The weather cleared up."

Santana jolts excitedly and tries to flip over but Brittany holds her down. "It's payback time and I wantz to get my mack on."

Santana laughs at her wife's cute Lima Heights speak but shuts up quickly when Brittany lifts her body and slides her hand between Santana's legs and through the silky and very wet folds. "Unnnnn, fuck Britt. No teasing."

Brittany slowly inserts her middle finger into her wife. The tip... the first knuckle... the second knuckle...

"Come on!" begs Santana.

"Do you have any idea how many times you have left me hanging these past few days?" Brittany continues her snail pace, her hand now flush to Santana's core and rotates her finger to press against the cushioned walls. "I thought I was going to explode after End of Time. All the kissing, touches, working me up... but last night was incredibly unfair. You know breast play is my favorite. To leave me blue balled - no blue breasted - was very mean." She pulls her hand out and inserts a second finger, again at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Ungh, but you started it," Santana tries to keep it together, knowing Brittany is still playing the game. "You left me hanging too and **you** **cheated**. At least I played fair." She argues even as she spreads her legs further to give Brittany more room.

Brittany adds a third finger. "Yes, but it was your anti-weather rule in the first place so all the frustration and pent up energy is your fault. I want to hear you beg for forgiveness." Santana shakes her head stubbornly. Brittany removes her fingers and pushes the wet digits down to Santana's clit - careful not to pinch it against the bed.

"Ahhh fuck, okay okay, I'm sorry." Santana squirms and presses her hips into the mattress trying to force Brittany's fingers to move.

"Do you know what you're sorry for?"

"No, I have no idea and I don't care. **Fuck me**."

Brittany smirks because she has no clue where she was going with this. Santana has nothing to be sorry for. She stuck to her guns and didn't give in when something made her uncomfortable. If anything, it made Brittany love her more. Still, she has the upper hand and she isn't about to let it go just yet. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you."

"Tell me you need me."

"I **need** you," Santana says desperately.

"Tell me you love me."

Santana pauses. "I love you with all my heart and soul."

Brittany beams, not expecting that added declaration and coos sweetly, "Awww baby, I love you, too!"

Santana smiles then reaches back and fists Brittany's hair. "Britt, if you don't **do something right now **I am gonna do it myself."

"Sorry, I got distracted." Brittany kisses Santana's bare shoulder then plunges deep.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the girls are in the shower, basking in the glow of their love making. Brittany's body is still tingling with need. As the more physical of the two, her few days of deprivation has led to a serious case of skin hunger. She touches her wife at every possibility - sliding her hands against taut abs to reach for the wash cloth, brushing against pert breasts to grab the soap.<p>

Santana rinses her hair and smiles contentedly with the knowledge that she is loved and wanted by her wife and that's all she needs in this world. She feels Brittany kiss various places on her face, chest, arms, legs and frowns in confusion at the random placements. She wipes the water from her eyes and is taken aback at her wife's worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"You have bruises **all over** your body. I saw a couple last night but this is insane. What happened?" Santana steps forward to hug Brittany but Brittany steps back. "**Do not sugar coat this.** What happened?"

Santana sighs. "She was in a bad place. She needed me to be strong for her - to let her break, pick up the pieces and put her back together."

"She attacked you?"

Santana shakes her head. "She was frustrated. I think she was so full of guilt over what happened in front of the twins and then all that anger and confusion with Puck... she needed to let it out. She kept begging me to yell at her. She even called me a pussy. I knew she was just goading me to fight back but I couldn't. I saw how broken she was and all that anger over her outburst in front of the kids just went away. All I saw was Mickey. She wanted me to fight and I refused but I knew she needed to get it all out so I let her."

"You let her beat you up?"

Santana holds Brittany's face to look into her eyes. "Hey, I'm not beat up. I let her get a few punches in but she wasn't really trying to hurt me. She just needed the outlet, the struggle. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"You know how I feel about violence."

"Baby, this wasn't us fighting. It wasn't an angry brawl. This was our friend, our best friend, screaming for help and needing to feel safe enough to fall apart. I know maybe that doesn't make sense to you because all you see are the bruises but I promise you, I wasn't in any danger."

"Why couldn't she just talk to you?"

"It's like... do you remember that time we had that huge fight because you dreamt that I kissed Rachel?" Brittany nods. "Do you remember how you felt afterwards? You pinned me to the couch with the goal of getting off. Do you remember why?"

"Yah. I felt like I needed purge myself of all the negativity and bad feelings."

"It's kind of like that. You had all this pent up negative emotions and felt like you were going to burst so you focussed on **your** needs and I let you. I knew you well enough to know it wasn't about you being selfish, or making love or about me at all. I knew I wasn't going to get off." Santana smiles. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Brittany frowns. "I think so. You're saying, you and Quinn couldn't have sex so fighting was the next best thing?"

"No... no that's not exactly what I mean. It isn't about sex. I'm talking about the feelings and the need to be with someone who makes you feel safe so you can get those bad feelings out. For you and I, it's usually sex, true. But, that's not what it was with Quinn. She needed to break down and cry but before she could do that she had to feel safe and had to know that no matter what I would be there. She kept pushing and testing to see if I would run and when I didn't she knew it was okay to let go."

Brittany nods slowly. "Okay. So... I don't need to go all Lima Heights on her ass?"

Santana smiles, knowing Brittany is joking and would never raise a hand to anyone. "No baby. She needs you just as much as she needs me - maybe more. She feels really guilty about what happened and you were the one that sent them to the basement. I think she needs some reassurance that you still love her."

"Why wouldn't I still love her?"

"We all need reassurance from time to time. You needed it at Gymboree and reached out for a kiss. I needed it after our fight and climbed into bed with you and now she needs it. I'm sure she's really worried that we're going to kick her out after last night. I know that I don't want to do that but if you feel that last night was the last straw then I will support that decision. What do you want to do?"

"I want her to stay."

"You're sure? Because we can't say yes today and kick her out tomorrow."

"I'm sure. She made a mistake in front of the twins but I think they were fine by the time they went to bed. She'll have to deal with whatever their reaction towards her today is. I'm glad that she didn't turn to alcohol last night and that's a big improvement. I'm not thrilled that she physically hurt you but I trust you and if you say it was therapeutic or cathartic and you're okay with it, then I can accept that. Now what?"

"Well, first thing is we need to get out of this shower because I am freezing! Then we go down and make breakfast and start our day. I need to check on my dad and you need to go to work. Boo." Santana wiggles her eyebrows. "I'd much rather you were home today so we can cuddle and enjoy the clear skies."

"Like we'd be _cuddling_," Brittany laughs.

"I happen to like cuddling," Santana says as she climbs out of the tub and holds up a towel for Brittany to step into. She wraps the towel around her wife and adds, "_Can_ you stay home today?"

Brittany grabs another towel and wraps it around Santana. "You'll have to clear it with the boss."

Santana smirks. "Oh, and how exactly do I do that?"

"I'm not sure because she can be **very** stubborn and swaying her is damn near impossible." Brittany teases, "Unfortunately, I don't think you're that talented."

Santana leans close and locks eyes with her wife. "Quiero lamberte hasta que te vengas en mi boca mil veces."

"I'll stay home."

* * *

><p>Santana changes Kelly's diaper and puts her in the chicks onesie. "Good morning Little Chickie. Are you ready for a fun day? I can't wait to see you roll over." She carries Kelly downstairs and finds the twins already in the kitchen eating cereal. "Where's Mama?"<p>

"In the basement," answers Tony. "Can I have a banana?"

"Sure baby, Do you want me to slice it or do you want it whole?"

"I want to cut it."

"Okay." She lays a towel on the table and places a small cutting board and butter knife on it. "Do you remember the sign for banana?" Tony's tiny hands do the sign correctly and Santana beams. "Muy bien. Okay, eat your banana and cereal then we need to get you to school."

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the basement, Quinn is asleep on the couch. Brittany stands beside her, looking down at her fragile friend - wondering when the girl was going to find peace and happiness. Santana was right. No matter how old they get or how much they go through, Quinn will always be that eight year old girl who somehow made it into their Brittana world. She sits on the edge of the couch and brushes Quinn's hair away from her face. Quinn stirs and opens her eyes. Brittany immediately notices the shame and anxiety in them.<p>

"Good morning, Mickey." Quinn tears instantly. "Scoot over." Quinn scoots back and Brittany lays beside her so that they're facing each other. She takes the girls hand in hers, kisses the back of her hand, then holds it to her chest. "There is nothing you can ever do to make me stop loving you. You're my best friend."

Quinn bursts into tears and buries her face in Brittany's neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I know." Brittany rubs her back soothingly but doesn't want her to wallow in self-pity any longer. "Today is a new day. Come upstairs for breakfast?" Quinn sniffles and nods. Brittany wipes away the tears with her thumb and kisses Quinn's forehead. "Good. Come on. I'm hungry.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short. There's more coming soon.<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.

AN: Thank you to **Breakdown6**, the Mickey to my Goofy.

Chapter 42

* * *

><p>Santana returns home from taking the kids to school and heads upstairs in search of her wife. She approaches the bedroom, hears Brittany's voice, pauses in the doorway and stifles a laugh when Brittany says to herself, "I love when you wear this shirt. You look so sexy." Brittany folds the simple gray t-shirt and places it on one of four piles on the bed. She picks up and folds her own Mighty Duck jersey and pouts as she places it on the bottom of her pile. "Sorry. I just wore you so you'll have to wait to be worn again." She whispers, "You're my favorite but I don't want the other shirts to get jealous." She picks up a sweatshirt with Donald Duck in his angry stance mid-tantrum on the front, holds it up and smiles. "You've come such a long way, San." She lays the shirt flat against her chest with one hand, stretches the sleeve out with the other and sighs contentedly. She waltzes around playfully and stops abruptly when she sees Santana leaning against the door frame.<p>

"Hey baby," Santana says with a lopsided smile

Brittany blushes at being caught. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Since you apologized to the jersey." Santana walks further into the room and whispers, "It's a good thing too because your _Duck is in the Hat _tank top came to me last week very upset." She cups her hand to shield her mouth from the direction of the dresser and says seriously, "She thought you had outgrown her but I assured her that you were just saving her for a special occasion. "

"Very funny," Brittany says at a normal volume.

Santana covers Brittany's mouth and cocks her head at the dresser. "Shhh, honey she'll hear you." Brittany rolls her eyes and Santana smiles, removes her hand and kisses her wife. Then she holds her hand out for Brittany to take. "Ditch the duck and dance with me?"

Brittany tosses the sweatshirt back onto the bed and smiles. "You're not going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope." Santana winks, dips Brittany, then pulls her up and holds her close. After a few minutes of waltzing around the room she says, "I'm sorry if I was being needy this morning. If you have to go to work, please go."

Brittany pouts. "Are you changing your mind?"

"No, but I am worried about Q and wondering how much attention she'll need today. I don't want you to stay home because I whined and then it turns out we can't cuddle. "

"Even if our day is spent putting her back together, I'd still rather be with you. Yesterday was emotionally draining and we could all use a day off. We can get mani-pedis, or watch a movie and eat junk food, or... I don't know. What else can we do?"

Santana shrugs and asks, "Where is Q? You guys were still downstairs when I left."

"I told her to shower and we'd all go to IHOP when you got back."

"Okay. I'll go check on her."

* * *

><p>Quinn's door is ajar so Santana knocks and walks in. "Q?" Quinn is crying in the middle of the bed - her arms wrapped around her bent legs and her head buried against her knees. Santana sits beside her and rubs her back. "What do you need?"<p>

Quinn shakes her head in despair over the end of her marriage and with the disappointment that Kelly won't have the nuclear family she deserves. "I - don't know - what - to do," she says in spurts between the sobs and hiccups.

"You don't have to do anything right now." Santana leans back and pulls Quinn to lay beside her. She adjusts Quinn's head so it's resting on her left shoulder and pulls Quinn's arm over her stomach. She wraps her arms around her friend and holds tight. "Let's focus on getting you whole before we deal with anything else, okay?" Quinn nods and cries, soaking Santana's shirt with tears, and Santana frowns. She does her best to send Quinn calming thoughts but she can't help but wish Brittany were here instead.

After a few minutes, the crying turns into intermittent sniffles and Quinn opens her eyes. She sees what looks like a bruise on Santana's right bicep, leans her head forward a little and pulls the tan arm closer, and frowns when she realizes she must've given her friend the bruise the night before. She turns to apologize to Santana and her eyes grow wide with shock then furrow in concern when she sees the black and blue mark on her jaw. She bolts upright and pulls the neck of Santana's shirt down and sees two more bruises on her upper chest. She jumps up onto her knees and frantically searches for other bruises. She lifts Santana's shirt and Santana considers calming her down but decides Quinn deserves to see what she did. After inspecting most of Santana's body, Quinn tears again - her head shaking from side to side in disbelief, her mouth opening and closing as she searches for the words to apologize. "I - I..." She starts to hyperventilate and Santana makes her sit down and put her head between her knees. When her breathing evens out, Quinn hugs her friend and cries, "I'm so sorry."

Santana calmly says, "It's okay. I've done the same to you, remember? Years ago, but still, I've been there. I know what it's like to..." Santana shakes her head, not wanting to dredge up the details of the night before. "I know what it's like. It's done and these bruises will heal, just like you will heal. Things **will** get better, Q."

Quinn pulls away - her eyes filled with worry - and asks in a tiny voice, "Did B see them?"

Santana nods slowly and admits, "She was concerned. She didn't understand it at first, but I explained it and she's okay now. She went to talk to you in the basement after all of that so don't worry."

Quinn nods just as Brittany knocks on the door and walks in. "Got room for one more?" She approaches and Quinn jumps off the bed to hug her.

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't. I swear. I would never - "

Brittany grabs her shoulders, pushes her away and holds her still. "Look at me." Quinn is taken aback and does as instructed. "Sweetie, Santana already explained it and I'm fine." Brittany shakes her head, "I don't fully understand it but I trust both of you and I know you would never intentionally hurt her." Quinn nods. "You were supposed to be getting dressed for breakfast. I'm really hungry and in the mood for IHOP. Let's all go to breakfast and start this day right." Brittany hugs her tight and kisses her forehead then holds out a hand to help Santana off the bed.

In the living room, Santana hugs her wife. "What kind of mission are we on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're obviously craving something from IHOP. Is it pancakes? Because that means any IHOP will do. Or is it Scottish bangers? Because that means we'll have to drive to the one that's an hour away and should hurry."

Brittany grins and kisses her wife. "You know me so well. Harvest grain and nut pancakes." Her expression becomes serious, "We **need** to get Quinn out of this funk." Santana agrees and they lean in for another kiss then jolt apart when Santana's phone rings.

Santana laughs as she answers, "Hello?"

"Hi. Can we talk?"

"Hey Puck." Santana purposely uses his name so Brittany knows who she's talking to. Brittany nods and heads upstairs to check on Kelly. Santana walks out to the patio for privacy in case Quinn comes out. "What's up?"

Puck clears his throat nervously. "I'm calling to apologize for yesterday." He sighs. "I'm sorry for yelling and swearing in front of the kids. I feel like an ass."

"Thanks. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. She said she doesn't want to try anymore. I'm not sure what to do."

"I don't know either. I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet."

"Okay. Well, could you mention to her that I'd like to see Kelly again before I go back to school? Maybe I could take her overnight or something."

Santana wants to say, 'You know if you do that you'll have to change her diaper, right?' but bites her tongue. "Okay, I'll tell her. You and I should get together for a drink before you go back."

"Sure, sounds good." Puck wonders if it will actually happen. He knows he screwed up and that the girls are probably rallying around Quinn. "Anyway, I better go. Finn's coming over to help me fix the stuff Quinn wanted done. Don't tell her I'm doing it. She doesn't need to know."

Santana voices her understanding, ends the call and pockets her phone. She feels bad for Puck especially after hearing the resignation in his voice when he agreed they would meet - he knew it wasn't going to happen. Puck is one of her best friends, but Quinn is...well...Quinn. Despite always telling herself that she wouldn't choose between the two, Santana knows that in her heart, she already has.

* * *

><p>The girls have just finished their huge breakfast and are sitting around the booth. "Now what?" asks Brittany as she gazes adoringly at Santana bouncing Kelly on her knee. "What do you want to do, Quinn?"<p>

Quinn lays her head on the table. "Go home and sleep."

"That's boring. Let's go do something fun. We can go to the gym and play racquetball or rock climbing." Quinn opens her mouth to say something then closes it quickly and just shakes her head. Brittany suggests a dozen other things they can do. Quinn grunts and finally agrees to going to a movie before she slides out of the booth to go to the bathroom. Brittany's head drops back to the booth with a thud. "This is exhausting."

"Please don't take this the wrong way honey, but it might be easier if you weren't here." Brittany frowns so Santana pulls her and slides her along the half-moon shaped booth to her side. Santana laces their fingers together and Brittany rests her head on her wife's shoulder. "Baby, you're really good with helping her when she's sad or broken hearted, you know? You hold her and let her cry and then you distract her and you do it really well, but she's not sad yet. She's still really angry at herself and Puck. Last night she got some of it out but now she needs to process and I have a feeling that will mean a lot of yelling and - after last night - I think she's afraid to do that around you."

Brittany's forehead creases with worry but after awhile she relents. "Alright, I'll take Kelly and you two go do what you need to do, BUT if you come back with even **one** new bruise from her-"

Santana interrupts her so she doesn't have to finish her threat. "I know. Any fighting we do will be verbal, I promise."

Brittany nods. "I'm kind of relieved. I don't think I would have gotten through an entire day of trying to cheer her up." She sticks out her stomach and rubs it. "I ate way more than I should have because I didn't know what to say." She reaches for Santana's hand. "It's nice that we have different roles - although, I think you're getting good at holding her when she's crying."

Santana laughs. "It's funny you should say that because just this morning I was thinking that I wish you had found her crying instead of me. I know I **can** comfort her if I have to and I'm proud of myself for that, but I really **don't** **like** doing it. Like you said, different roles. You can have the crying and waking up when she crawls into our bed and -"

"Yah, how come she never wakes you up?"

"Because she wouldn't wake up," explains Quinn as she takes Kelly from Santana.

Santana laughs. "True. Well, I would wake up but I wouldn't want to listen to your boring freakout."

Quinn glares. "Hey, do you know how many times you have woken me up?"

"Yes, and what did you do?" Santana crosses her arms and waits but Quinn stubbornly shrugs. "You would say, 'Santana go to sleep. We'll discuss it in the morning.' No matter how serious it was I had to wait until the sun came up."

"When was it **ever** serious?"

"Hey, I've had some major stuff over the years."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "You had two that were major and both those times you dragged me out of bed so I don't know what you're complaining about." She turns to Brittany. "The second time, she even threw a cup of water on me."

"Be grateful it wasn't ice cold."

"What were the two things she woke you up for?" asks Brittany, wondering if she knows about the situations.

Quinn looks to Santana for permission which is granted without a second thought. "The first time was when she wanted to ask you to marry her. The second was when you started talking about kids."

"So you didn't think any of the other things were important enough to wake up for?"

"No," Quinn scoffs. "She **always** talked to you about everything. I only got the stuff that she was too stubborn to listen to your advice on and since you were almost always right, it wasn't worth losing sleep over."

Brittany beams, hugs her wife then pushes her out of the booth. "Come on, let's get going."

"What movie are we seeing?" asks Quinn with a sigh.

"There's been a change of plans," answers Santana.

* * *

><p>Quinn surveys the wooded area curiously and asks, "What are we doing here? This looks like a place where people get hatcheted by creepy men in lumberjack shirts."<p>

Santana's eyes open wide in panic as she checks the surroundings for anything out of the ordinary and reconsiders the location."Shit Q, don't joke about things like that! You know I hate horror movies!" Quinn laughs and Santana hits her on the shoulder.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Seriously, **what** are we doing here?"

"You wanted Santana **Lopez** last night but I didn't think you were ready for her. Today, you are. Talk to me."

Quinn rolls her eyes and turns to look out the passenger window. "I'm not ready to talk about it."

"I am."

"I didn't realize this was about you."

"My best friend is hurting, angry and depressed. And YOU are the reason."

"What are you talking about?"

"This," Santana waves her hand over Quinn's body, "is the reason. This pathetic, codependent, self-loathing, teenage version of Quinn and I'm sick of it. This is fucking New York national's Quinn all over again! I want head-bitch Fabray back. **I want my best friend back.**"

Quinn glares and snaps. "Fuck you." She climbs out of the car, slams the door and stalks off.

Santana internally pats herself on the shoulder. "Now, we'll get somewhere." She locks the car and chases after her friend.

Quinn whips around to face Santana. "This IS who I am! I completely fucked up the only chance at a relationship I've ever had and now my baby won't have a father. I **am **a pathetic, codependent loser! I'M SORRY THAT I DON'T FIT INTO YOUR RIDICULOUSLY PERFECT WORLD!"

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU! YOUR LIFE IS FUCKING PERFECT AND IT ISN'T FAIR! YOU HAVE THE PERFECT WIFE, PERFECT MARRIAGE, PERFECT CHILDREN, PERFECT PARENTS, PERFECT IN-LAWS... PERFECT PERFECT PERFECT!"

"Q, you KNOW my life isn't perfect. No one's is but yes, I work hard at trying to make all of those relationships successful, including ours."

"Are you insinuating that I didn't try hard enough?"

"I'm not **insinuating **anything. I'm flat out **telling** you that you didn't. Both of you did barely enough to show that you were trying."

"What else could I have done? I did your stupid questions, I spent time with him, I cooked for him, I even let him fuck me! I did everything you and B told me to do! What else was I supposed to do?"

"First of all, I'm pretty sure neither of us told you to have sex with him, but we'll talk about that later. What did you learn from those questions that you asked him?"

"I already told you what his answers were."

"Yah but what did you learn **about** him?" Quinn's face is the picture of confusion so Santana continues. "The nicest thing anyone ever did for him was give birth to his children. It wasn't that his brother gave him his truck which he loved because it gave him freedom in high school and a flatbed to have tons of sex in so he isn't as shallow as some think he is. It wasn't the pool cleaning business that his father left him which was his livelihood so something means more to him than money. His answer was you giving birth to his children which means he values you and BOTH your girls - so he puts family above everything else in his life." Santana watches as Quinn processes this information. "When you asked about the woman president he said it was more important to look for a role model that was actually good at what they do, or something like that, right?" Quinn nods. "So, it shows he's put thought into it and probably has already looked for certain role models which means he isn't a stagnant Lima Loser. It shows he wants to better himself."

"Why didn't you guys tell me that I was supposed to analyze his answers?"

"I'm sorry, We didn't know we had to. We thought you understood that the questions were just a way for you to begin conversations to learn about each other."

"Yes, I guess you did say that." Quinn scans the area they'd walked to and finds a nice grassy knoll. She sits with her legs crossed and waits for Santana to join her. "What about spending time with him and cooking? I did try."

"You did and I am glad you did, but did you want to do those things?"

"You said -"

"Yes, I know I told you to try but I'm asking you now, did you **want** to?"

"No. I had to keep telling myself to try harder."

Santana sighs. "The way I see it is that you just went through the motions - like you were given a checklist of things to do. A good wife cooks. Check. Spends time cuddling on the couch. Check. Cleans. Check. Talks to her husband. Check. You did all those things but if your heart wasn't in it then what was the point?"

"The point was making the marriage work!"

"Are you sure that's what you really _wanted_? Or did you just feel obligated - like, that's what you were _supposed_ to want?"

Quinn shrugs.

"I think it's admirable that you both value the commitment of marriage but he didn't exactly jump through hoops to improve your relationship either." Quinn looks to her expectantly. "There were some definite asshole moves on his part that I wanted to smack him for. He went through the motions the way you did, but as soon as he felt any rejection or frustration he reverted to his high school self. Inviting you to dinner but not picking up charcoal to cook you a decent dinner was half-ass, I'm sorry. Spending the day with Finn when he already promised to fix things around the house and then coming home drunk was immature, no matter what he overheard you say. Refusing to change Kelly's diaper was full on asshole mode."

Quinn smiles.

Santana fidgets and plucks blades of grass and ties them into knots as the conversation becomes more intimate. "Q, you have to do what is best for you. Going through marriage like a robot isn't what marriage is. I don't want to sit by and watch you be miserable for the next 50 years."

"So, you think telling him I didn't want to try any more was the right thing to do?"

"I think standing up for yourself and giving yourself time to figure things out was a good move. I think you have to do some soul searching and figure out how you really feel about him. Figure out if you are really in love with him and more importantly, **want to show him love**, but that's B's area. I wouldn't know where to start."

Quinn leans her shoulder against Santana's shoulder. "Was it your job to crack the hard shell and B's to deal with the gooey center?"

Santana laughs. "What if I said yes - then what?"

Quinn smirks. "I'd say I've chosen my best friends wisely."

Santana stands and pulls Quinn up into a hug. "We love you." She pushes Quinn away slightly and makes eye contact, "**I** love you." Quinn smiles and Santana holds her hand above Quinn's head and drops the handful of grass she palmed onto the taller girl.

Quinn pushes her. "What was that for?"

"That was to break the sappy tension... and this," Santana slaps Quinn's ass hard and bolts, yelling out over her shoulder, "is for calling me a pussy!"

Quinn chases after her. "You **were** a pussy!"

* * *

><p>The girls arrive home and Quinn collapses on the couch to watch TV. Santana goes into the kitchen and finds Brittany cooking dinner. Santana hugs her from behind, "Hi baby. How come I don't hear the kids?"<p>

"I took them to my mom's and she'll take them to school in the morning. Tonight is just the three of us."

"Oh my god, I'm seriously so excited!"

"There's beer, wine and tequila in case we want margaritas."

Santana does a little happy dance around the kitchen, picks Brittany up and spins her around. "You are fucking awesome!"

"I try." Brittany winks. "So, where's Quinn at?"

"Living room. She's all ready for you. We're at 'are you in love with Puck?' I told her that was your part. She asked if it was my job to crack the hard shell and yours to deal with the gooey center."

Brittany smirks, "Hmm, I don't think either of us want to go anywhere near her gooey center."

"HA HA HA!" Santana pushes Brittany against the counter. "With no kids in the house, I could lick **your **gooey center right now." Santana starts to pull Brittany's shorts down.

"Babe, I thought you said Quinn is home."

Santana pulls out her phone and shoots a quick text.

Lopez: stay out of the kitchen ;)

Q: ugh

They hear Quinn turn the TV up in the living room and Santana drops to her knees. She pulls Brittany's shorts and underwear off, looks up at her wife and opens her mouth. Brittany watches as Santana slowly leans her head forward, sticks out her tongue and licks up through the folds from the center to the tiny bundle of nerves.

Brittany's eyes close involuntarily and she moans. Santana smiles into her and licks her again and again until Brittany's screaming is so loud that Quinn has to turn the TV up even louder.

* * *

><p>Santana finally pulls away and Brittany steps forward and rubs the deep indent from the counter running horizontally across her ass. "Ouch."<p>

"Sorry babe."

Brittany pulls on her clothes. "It was worth it." She helps Santana up off her knees. "Okay, I was having all kinds of cravings today so we're having appetizers for dinner. There's stuffed mushrooms, mini quiches and brie in the warmer. Vegetables for crudites are soaking in ice water in the fridge. Shucks, I forgot about the artichokes on the stove. They're probably mush by now." She smacks Santana's arm. "You distracted me."

Santana eyes Brittany's crotch, licks her lips and smirks. "Sorry, but it was worth it."

Brittany has to agree. "Yah it was. Okay... all that's left is the marinated short ribs so I'll start cooking them now."

"Do you want me to cook it while you do your thing with Q?"

Brittany shakes her head, "No babe, my part doesn't work that way. When she's ready, she'll come to me. Until then, let's enjoy our night. Go wash up and then come back and start the margaritas."

Santana gives her a salute. "Yes ma'am."

Brittany eyes her wife dreamily. "I wonder what you would look like in a uniform."

Quinn yells out, "Are you done yet?"

"We'll have to borrow one and find out." Santana kisses her wife and walks out into the living room and teases Quinn. "Turn that TV down would ya! Are you going deaf?"

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :)<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **zanyalf**. I hope you are feeling better. Also, I messed up the timeline when a Thursday inexplicably became Sunday back in chapter 33. I'll fix it eventually.

Thank you to **breakdown6 **and** chicavolcom**.

Chapter 43

* * *

><p>Santana smirks at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she washes her hands. <em>Damn, I missed doing that. I don't think I will ever grow tired of tasting B. She's like a fine wine - the older she gets, the better she tastes. God, that sounds so corny. <em>Santana shakes her head and laughs at herself. _I can't wait until next month so we can play the teasing game again. Getting B worked up and watching her be submissive was fucking hot. Damn, I'm getting turned on again. I would never have guessed that she was feeling jealous of Q or of the kids. I'm glad she values our alone times as much as I do. I guess that's what happens when you marry your best friend. Oooh, I should take her out this weekend. _Santana's phone rings with a new text.

Puck: is it ok if i stop by?

Lopez: of course. fyi Q is here.

Puck: that's who i want to see

Lopez: u shd ask her then

Puck: she'll just say no

Lopez: u sure u know what u r doing?

Puck: no but i can't leave it like this

Lopez: ok. good luck.

Puck: thx

Music starts playing in the yard and Santana walks out onto the balcony in time to see Brittany attempting to pull Quinn up off the lounge chair. Quinn is resisting so Brittany drops to her knees and shoots Quinn her puppy dog eyes and pout. Santana laughs to herself and watches as Quinn just shakes her head and pours herself another glass of wine. _I guess that pout doesn't work on Quinn. _Santana has to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter when Brittany starts laying it on thick - scooting forward on her knees and dropping her head to Quinn's lap. Quinn leans back in her chair and tousles Brittany's hair playful. Santana can tell Brittany is getting frustrated and tries to guess what she'll do next. _Hmmm, well if it were me she would be sticking her boobs in my face and she can't do that with Q. _

"Please Quinnie. I wanna dance."

"You can dance."

"I wanna dance with you."

"No." Quinn stalks over to turn off the iPod then whips around to look pointedly at Brittany. "I know what you're doing B. You're not as sneaky as you think you are."

Brittany frowns. "I'm not doing anything. I just want to dance."

"Sweetie, that stuff works on Santana. Getting me to dance with you so that we are physically touching and you can send me all your love and support through touch isn't going to break me. This is _**me **_and frankly I'm a little offended."

Santana feels guilty for watching their interaction but at the same time is dying to see what their friendship is actually like. The two of them rarely did anything alone growing up but Santana knows that when Quinn was sad, she went to Brittany. She would ask Brittany what they did and be told they watched Disney movies or painted each others nails but she knew there was more to it and always wished she could see for herself.

Brittany gets up off the grass, picks up Quinn's wine glass and finishes it. She stands erect - all traces of the cute, begging, pouty Brittany gone - and Santana easily identifies the 'you asked for it' look in her posture. Quinn must've noticed it too because she hugs her arms around herself and nervously shifts her weight from foot to foot. Brittany goes through her playlist, stops on a song and shoots Quinn an expression that Santana doesn't recognize. Santana turns to Quinn whose eyes widen as she takes a step back and warningly points at Brittany. Brittany presses play but the song isn't familiar to Santana.

"No fair." Quinn's voice trembles as she backs away. Brittany holds her gaze and extends her hand toward her friend. "No." Quinn tries to run but Brittany cuts her off and starts singing along to the music,

"Be brave, little one

Make a wish for each sad little tear

Hold your head up, though no one is near

Someone's waiting for you."

Quinn shakes her head but doesn't move when Brittany approaches her. Tears stream down her face; her eyes pleading with Brittany to stop.

"Don't cry, little one

There'll be a smile where a frown used to be

You'll be part of the love that you see

Someone's waiting for you."

Brittany waltzes them around the yard, singing into Quinn's ear. She spins Quinn out and Santana watches as their dance morphs into something that appears choreographed. She guesses that they must've done this many times because Quinn glides through the steps easily.

"Always keep a little prayer in your pocket

And you're sure to see the light

Soon there'll be joy and happiness

And your little world will be bright."

Santana marvels at the way Quinn's demeanor lightens with each movement and catches a sparkle in her eyes that she hasn't seen in days. She leans against the railing and smiles warmly at her two best friends. _Brittany is so amazing._

"Have faith, little one

Till your hopes and your wishes come true

You must try to be brave, little one

Someone's waiting to love you."

When the song ends, Brittany holds Quinn tight then pushes her back to look into her eyes. She brushes the hair away from Quinn's face and smiles. She whispers something and the smaller girl nods. They hug again and Brittany looks up at Santana over Quinn's shoulder and winks. The next song starts - Aladdin's "Friend Like Me" - and they dance goofily around the yard.

* * *

><p>Santana sets the dining table as the girls dance around outside. She hears someone come in then smiles when she smells Brittany approaching. Without turning around, she greets her wife. "Hey baby."<p>

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your shampoo."

Brittany squeezes her wife's breasts. "Hmmm, so if someone else had the same shampoo, they'd be allowed to do this?"

"I guess so." Santana laughs and then turns to face her wife and drops her head guiltily. "I'm sorry I intruded on your moment with Quinn, but I was so curious to see what you guys were like when I wasn't there."

Brittany smiles, "I don't mind. So, what'd you think?"

"You were incredible," Santana gushes. "I can see why you always refer to her as family. You guys have a definite sibling dynamic that I don't see as strongly when it's the three of us. What was that song? It was so perfect."

"It's from _The Rescuers._ Quinn and I watched it one day when you were grounded. I think we were 9 or 10."

"Do you always use that song to comfort her?"

"No. Usually I show up and she's already watching the movie and I just hold her while she cries. I wasn't able to reach Quinn this time so I used it as a way to break through the remaining shell."

Santana narrows her eyes as she remembers Quinn's words. "Wait, **do** you manipulate me through touch?"

"_She_ didn't say manipulate. Is that what you think I do?"

"It's not like I think you're Kayla Silverfox or anything but you do touch me a lot when you want something."

"Who?"

"Wolverine's girlfriend."

"The young chick with the white streak in her hair?"

"No, the hot indian one that you drooled over."

"Native American."

"There's no one here to offend." Santana gestures to the empty room. "Why do I have to be PC about it?"

Brittany takes the flailing hand and kisses her wife's palm. "It's better to make it a habit so we don't slip in public."

Santana melts into the touch and nods, then yanks her hand away and gapes at Brittany. "You did it just now. You totally _just_ did it."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did! You saw me getting irritated about having to be politically correct and calmed me down by kissing my palm."

Brittany quirks an eyebrow in amusement. "I was loving you. That's all. If you would rather I not touch you just so you can see I don't use touch to manipulate you, then I can do that." She kisses her wife on the cheek. "Starting now."

Santana watches as Brittany walks through the swinging kitchen door and quickly replays what just happened. It doesn't take her long before she's running after her wife. To her surprise, Brittany is in the kitchen looking at her bare wrist.

"Took you long enough," Brittany laughs.

"I'm sorry." Santana hugs her wife and pecks her on the lips. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Brittany wraps her arms around her wife's neck and pulls her close. "I get why you freaked out but come on, we both use touch, don't we? That's us. It's how we've always communicated and I think we're damn lucky that we both respond so well to it." Brittany leans back so she can look directly into her wife's eyes. "I will never make you do anything you don't want to do."

Santana nods. "I know baby. I'm sorry."

Quinn walks into the kitchen. "Britt you were supposed to be getting the wine. What happened?" She looks at the girls hugging and rolls her eyes. "Don't you two ever stop?"

Both girls respond, "Nope," and lean in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, all three girls have had more than their fair share of wine and margaritas. Brittany removes her shirt and lays down trying to entice Santana to do a body shot off of her. Santana refuses with a laugh and pushes her off the lounger. Brittany jumps up, stands behind her wife and palms her breasts.<p>

"Britt," Santana warns.

Brittany presses against her and asks innocently, "What?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Brittany slides her hand down and cups her wife. Santana's eyes close involuntarily as the simple touch heats her instantly. Brittany seductively sings, "I got you in the palm of my hand." She presses against her wife's entrance. "Wanna put somethin' hot in you. So hot that you can't stand." She whispers into Santana's ear, "That you can't stand."

Santana is breathing heavily but regains her composure, slaps her wife's arm and pulls her hand away. "Behave."

Brittany laughs, spins Santana and drops down to bury her face into her wife's crotch. She leans forward and places a light kiss at the clothed center then sings, "Gonna take you to my lips. Empty out every last drop." She licks the fabric, "So thirsty for what's in you, baby." Brittany looks up and smirks at her wife, "That I can't stop."

Quinn laughs hysterically at the true meaning of the song and joins in, "That you can't stop!"

Santana is relieved that Quinn isn't uncomfortable with Brittany's overly affectionate drunken behavior and allows herself to relax. She nearly chokes on her margarita when Brittany flops back on the grass, caresses her own body and sings the original lyrics to the next verse,

"In the middle of the night, I'm in bed alone

Wanna kiss you, lick you, make you moan.

Please hurry over baby, and let's make out.

Gonna make you scream and then you'll hear me shout.

My cup, my cup

Sayin' what's up to my cup, my cup."

All three join in finishing the song. Quinn, clearly intoxicated, rolls back and forth in the grass. "I cannot believe you wrote that song about Santana's hoo-ha! Did you know?"

"Of course I knew and you are 25 years old. Please come up with a better euphemism than hoo-ha!"

Quinn ignores the jibe and is hysterical with tears of laughter glistening in her eyes. "I used to sing that song in the shower! It was so catchy."

All three girls laugh and Brittany picks up where Santana left off. "I like pussy."

Santana winks. "I know you do."

Brittany grins cheekily then tilts her head at her wife in thought. "I don't think I've ever heard you call it anything."

Quinn frowns, "Then how do you know when she wants you to... you know?"

Santana laughs, snaps her fingers, points at Quinn then drops her wrist and points down at her own crotch. Quinn throws a balled up napkin at her.

Brittany laughs, "I would love it if you did that! So commanding!"

Santana turns to her, her eyes asking, 'Really?'

Brittany smiles gleefully and nods. Their eye sexing is interrupted by the peal of the doorbell. She offers to answer it, hoping the distraction will calm her raging libido.

Santana tosses Brittany her shirt and she smiles gratefully. Brittany opens the door and sees Puck. Without thinking, she steps out onto the porch and pulls the door closed behind her. She hugs him. "Hi, how are you?"

"Uh, good, but I guess you being out here means I'm not welcome in there?"

Brittany looks around. "Oh, I didn't even realize I did that, sorry."

"That's okay. I know you girls have gone into protective mode."

Brittany smiles sadly and nods. "Sorry. We love you, Puck, we do, but - "

"Hey, it's okay. Can I see her? I already told Santana I was coming."

Brittany can't help but respond, "Did you ask Quinn?"

Puck shakes his head and sighs dejectedly. "Could you just give her these and tell her I'm sorry?" He hands Brittany the bouquet of red roses but she hesitates to take them from him.

"Wait here." She rushes into the house and closes the door.

* * *

><p>AN: The song is from the movie <em>The Rescuers. <em>It's called, "Someone's Waiting for You." You can find it on my Tumblr. I'm ASLGoofy.


	44. Chapter 44

AN: Thank you **stacprit**, **chicavolcom** and my amazing beta **breakdown6** for helping me through the writer's block.

Chapter 44

* * *

><p>Brittany races out into the yard and Santana watches expectantly for Puck to join them but he doesn't. "Quinnie, Puck is here asking to see you."<p>

"I don't want to see him."

"You aren't even a little curious about what he has to say?" asks Santana.

Brittany sits beside her friend. "We'll support you either way, but it took a lot for him to come here. After this, he'll be gone for two months and even if you don't want to be with him, at least leave things on good terms."

Santana agrees. "We'll wait here."

Quinn doesn't want to see Puck and have to deal with whatever feelings he's going to bring up - positive or negative, especially tonight when she's relishing being back with her two best friends. She looks at her girls and knows that they both want her to talk to him so she nods reluctantly. Trudging toward the house, she glances back and smiles when she receives a thumbs up from both girls. "That's odd," she says aloud to herself. "I actually do feel ready to talk to him."

As soon as Quinn disappears into the house, Brittany crooks her finger at her wife and calls her over. "I believe you promised to lick my hoo-ha until I came in your mouth a thousand times."

Santana roars with laughter but soon quiets when she realizes that while Brittany used Quinn's ridiculous euphemism, she wasn't joking. Her eyes widen and she swallows nervously as Brittany leans back and spreads her legs invitingly. "You have 999 orgasms to go. Come here... and lick my pussy."

Santana's eyes roll back in her head at her wife's sexy request and she seriously considers going down on her right then and there. Unfortunately, they are in the yard and even in her drunken state she knows that having her head between Brittany's legs isn't a position she wants to be caught in. She shakes her head roughly to clear away the naughty thoughts. "Later." She settles for crawling over and kissing Brittany intently.

* * *

><p>Quinn takes a deep breath, gives herself a quick pep talk then opens the front door but Puck isn't there. She looks around in confusion, sees the bouquet of roses on the porch, picks it up and opens the note. It's the list of things she asked Puck to fix with a check mark beside each item. On the bottom, he wrote:<p>

Quinn,

I'm sorry I was an asshole.

Please don't decide anything until we talk in a couple months.

I love you.

Puck

Quinn heads back to the yard and sees the girls pull apart quickly. Brittany jumps up and meets her halfway. "That was quick. What did he say?" Quinn hands her the note. "He left?"

"Apparently."

"Shit. Why can't the two of you ever be on the same page?" barks Santana. She pats her pockets for her phone but comes up empty. Santana turns to ask Brittany for hers but she's already holding her phone out in agreement that Puck needs to be called.

"Brittany?" Puck answers in lieu of a greeting.

"No Puck, it's me. Get your wimpy, scaredy cat ass back here right now!" Santana doesn't wait for a response and ends the call. She turns to Quinn. "I don't care if all you say is goodbye. You will say it face to face."

Brittany hugs Quinn then goes over and falls into her wife's lap. She wraps her arms around Santana's neck and whispers in her ear. "I get so turned on when you take charge like that."

Santana laughs and states matter of fact. "You're drunk babe. I could sing my ABC's and you'd get turned on."

Brittany teases. "At least I don't get turned on watching someone cluck like a chicken!"

Santana gasps at Brittany's mention of her embarrassing secret and Quinn turns to Santana with wide-eyed curiosity. Brittany remains oblivious to having said anything wrong and opens her mouth to continue but Santana shuts her up by singing in her best Marilyn Monroe breathy voice, "A B... C D..."

Brittany arches her back and plays along, "Ooooh."

"E F G," Santana sings into Brittany's neck and lets her hands trail up under the back of her wife's shirt.

"Ohhh right there."

Quinn laughs hysterically, "Stop! You're going to ruin that song for me." Brittany falls off Santana's lap in a fit of giggles. "Let's go inside to wait for him. It's getting chilly out here." The two girls immediately flank Quinn and walk into the house - arm in arm. Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," says Santana. "Baby, you discuss the logistics."

Brittany takes both of Quinn's hands in hers, rubs her thumbs across the smooth skin and asks, "Do you want us to be nearby like the dining room or outside?"

Quinn enjoys the comfort of the familiar touch and draws strength from it - knowing Brittany is sending her positive thoughts and support with each stroke. "You can go to bed. I know you both want to. I'll call you if I need you to come down after he leaves."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm ready to talk to him." Quinn replies confidently and embraces her best friend. "You both did your jobs well."

"I love you, little one."

Quinn hugs tighter. "I can't believe you have that song on your iPod. You are seriously the sweetest person I know. I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"You'll never have to find out."

* * *

><p>Santana answers the door. "I'm glad you came back."<p>

"Did I have a choice?"

"Do not piss me off again." She points at him warningly and he raises his hands in apology. "The kids aren't here but I don't want to hear you guys fighting so if you need to yell, go to the basement."

They walk out into the living room and Brittany hugs Puck then leads Santana upstairs and closes the bedroom door behind them. "Quinn said we did our jobs well and gave us permission to do whatever we want while we're up here."

Santana flops on the bed and bounces a bit before sitting up and facing her wife. "Permission?"

"She said she would call us if needed, so I'm taking that to mean that we don't need to worry about them and can get our mack on."

Santana grins devilishly as ideas on _how_ they should get their mack on run through her mind. "Are you still drunk?"

Brittany sits on the edge of the bed, kicks her legs a few times then falls backward onto the bedspread. "A little, I think. My body feels tingly and I definitely want to take all my clothes off but I'm not sure if that's from the alcohol or just because we're alone." She starts to lift off her shirt but Santana stops her.

Santana says shyly, "Wait. Umm, you said you liked it when I was commanding earlier?"

Brittany nods dreamily. The corners of Santana's mouth curl up into a smirk. She does her best to morph into an authoritative figure but the quiver in her voice exposes her nerves. "Stand up."

Brittany quirks an eyebrow with keen interest at this turn of events and decides to have some fun to test her wife's determination. If Santana wants to be in _control_ tonight, she's going to have to work for it so Brittany stands up... on the bed.

"Britt," Santana whines.

Brittany quirks an eyebrow at how quickly Santana broke character. She kneels on the bed, then crawls toward Santana until the smaller woman is forced to lay back. Brittany hovers over her wife and easily takes control. With a mere glance, she commands Santana to be still and moves down the bed to breathe in her wife's arousal. Leaning forward, she places a kiss over the clothed center - effectively claiming the dominant role - then makes her way back up, peppering kisses along the way. Santana tilts her head and parts her lips waiting to be taken. Brittany smiles, "I thought you wanted to be in control?"

Santana deflates when she admits, "You didn't let me."

"Honey, it isn't something I'll just give to you. You have to take it."

Santana narrows her eyes in determination and attempts to flip them but fails. She begs, "Let me start on top."

Brittany considers denying the request but then decides she needs to teach Santana what being in control really means. She flips them so quickly that Santana has to look around to get her bearings. "Go ahead," Brittany challenges. Santana shivers with excitement at being allowed to take the reigns. She leans down to kiss her wife but Brittany turns her head away. Santana frowns and tries again but Brittany shakes her head and keeps her lips out of reach.

Santana huffs in frustration.

Brittany asks, "Do you **want** me?"

"**Of** **course** I want you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure you could smell how much I wanted you earlier, B."

"Yes I could, but that was then. What are you feeling right now?"

"Irritation."

Brittany laughs and moves her head back and forth until she catches Santana's eye. Once she does, she immediately holds the contact. Her intense blue eyes bore into her wife's and she can feel Santana's heartbeat quicken against her chest. She tilts her head back into the pillow - their eyes still locked - and Santana unconsciously mimics the movement. Brittany leans up and claims the exposed neck - leaving a dark bruise as proof of her conquest. She slowly drops back to the pillow and Santana's eyes flutter open.

Brittany commands her wife's attention again as she shifts beneath her so that their legs are alternating. She raises her right knee up, presses her thigh flush against the warm center and enjoys the way Santana closes her eyes tight, drops her head and fists the sheets trying to remain grounded. Brittany rakes her nails up tan thighs and Santana responds by spreading her legs further. Brittany smirks triumphantly and pushes against her wife's chest - urging Santana to sit up. She rests her hands on Santana's hips, holds her gaze, then orders, "Take off your shirt." Santana removes her shirt. Brittany slides her hands up and over lace covered breasts, tweaks Santana's right nipple until it is straining against the fabric and uses her other hand to unclasp the bra. She slides the straps down tan arms, tosses the bra aside and leans back against the bed. "Come here."

Santana breathes heavily as she lowers herself so that their faces are inches apart. Brittany slides down, takes a nipple in her mouth and rolls it against her tongue.

"Ohhh," Santana moans loudly.

Brittany sucks and bites at the perfect breasts as Santana's hips desperately search for friction. Brittany flips them, removes Santana's shorts and underwear, then returns them to their original position with Santana on top. She pushes up until Santana's arms straighten and hold her own weight then moves quickly, sliding further down the bed. Santana is swollen and glistening, and Brittany has to blink a few times to settle the dizzying amount of lust that just flooded her body. She lifts her head and immediately latches onto her wife's very swollen clit, slides one hand to finger the wet folds and presses the other between taut ass cheeks.

"Ah ah ah AhHHhh, fuck." Santana's arms buckle and her forehead drops to the pillows.

Brittany smiles proudly at herself knowing that once Santana starts cursing the end is near. She shifts to adjust her angle, guides her tongue into Santana's warm center and reaches up to palm one of her breasts. Santana's hips buck wildly and the noises she's emitting spurs Brittany on to try something. She presses against Santana's chest, encouraging her to sit up. To Brittany's surprise, Santana does. She grinds down onto Brittany's tongue and runs her hands over her own body causing Brittany to moan excitedly at her incredibly sexy wife. Brittany moves to suck on the buzzing clit, enters her wife and curls to press against the spot that makes Santana writhe in pleasure. Within minutes, Santana screams, her whole body convulsing as her orgasm rips through her. Brittany continues until Santana is too sensitive to be touched and collapses onto the bed.

Brittany wipes her face on her shirt, climbs up to lay beside her wife and beams proudly. "I cannot believe I **finally** got to do that."

Santana sleepily agrees. "Must've been the alcohol."

"You've always been too self conscious to ride my face - even when you were drunk. I guess tonight I had you under a spell."

Santana laughs through a yawn. "Hmmm, I think this brings us back to our earlier conversation about using touch to manipulate me."

Brittany chuckles. "Did you like it? Be honest!"

"I admit you are a **very** good top, even when you are on the bottom. I'm still not sure how you did it but one of these days I **will** take control." Santana throws her arm up and points in the air dramatically. "Mark my words - you will submit!"

"Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

Santana complies immediately. Brittany smiles into the kiss and spends the next few hours NOT submitting.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn hugs tighter. "I can't believe you have that song on your iPod. I don't know what I would ever do without you."<em>

"_You'll never have to find out."_

Puck and Quinn watch as Brittany leads Santana up the stairs to their room. Quinn goes into the kitchen to get coffee then settles with Puck at the kitchen table.

Quinn turns the mug of coffee nervously in her hands. "Thank you for completing the list. I didn't expect that."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I didn't do it that day like I said I would."

Quinn nods. "Why did you leave?"

"I freaked out. Santana and Brittany had both taken on their protective roles and I didn't want to be ganged up on."

"You know they wouldn't have done that."

"Yah, I know." Puck sighs and adds honestly, "It was just an excuse I used so that I wouldn't feel guilty for leaving."

Quinn nods. "I'm glad you came back."

"You are?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I'm sorry. I went to the girls and got advice on what I needed to do to make our marriage work but my heart wasn't in it. I just went through the motions and I'm sorry. You deserved more."

Puck rubs his head and the back of his neck trying to settle his nerves. "Do you love me at all?"

"I... I do love you, Puck." Quinn sighs. "But, I don't think this is about you." Quinn closes her eyes.

"_Have faith, little one_

_Till your hopes and your wishes come true_

_You must try to be brave, little one_

_Someone's waiting to love you."_

_Quinn clings desperately to her friend but allows herself to be pushed back knowing Brittany will want eye contact. She feels Brittany's fingers comb through her hair and tuck it behind her ear. She opens her eyes and is immediately calmed by the bright blue eyes before her full of love, support, encouragement and friendship. _

_Brittany whispers, "I love you. Santana loves you. It's time for **you** to love you."_

She continues, "I need to take care of myself before I can love you. I want to go to therapy and work through some issues that I have and when I'm done or at least when I'm better, I hope you and I can try again."

"Wow. I guess you want me to do the same thing?"

Quinn shrugs. "I don't know. I just know this is what I want to do for myself."

"Can we still talk while I'm gone?"

"I'd like that and I think we can see each other if you're in town, but no sleep overs and no sex."

Puck nods enthusiastically. "I can do that." Puck and Quinn both look up at the ceiling when they hear the muffled scream of one of the girls. "Are you going to move back to our house? Cuz living here and listening to _that_ must be difficult."

"I rarely hear them," Quinn laughs then becomes serious, "I'm not sure where I'll stay. I'd like to stay here but I don't want to impose on them. Two more months _is_ a long time."

Puck takes a deep breath then asks, "What about Kelly? Can I see her?"

Quinn reaches over and takes his hand in hers. "Even if things between us don't work out and we end up getting divorced, I will never stop you from seeing her. She is your daughter and she needs you in her life."

Puck can't help the tears that well in his eyes. He tries to thank her but gets choked up and just nods.

Quinn squeezes his hand then busies herself looking for a vase. Puck stands, grabs a vase from the cupboard above the fridge and hands it to Quinn.

Quinn asks curiously, "How did you know that was there?"

Puck smiles. "Santana told me a story about how she was too short to reach that cupboard so she only puts stuff they rarely use in it like the party platters and vases."

Quinn frowns sadly. "Why is it we know so much about Santana and so little about each other?"

"I don't know but we have the rest of our lives to learn about each other." Puck teases, "I promise I will try to remember to pay attention when you talk."

Quinn laughs. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

* * *

><p>Santana lays across Brittany's chest, drawing patterns against the glistening skin. "I love you."<p>

Brittany hums contentedly in response. "But, baby, why didn't you let me be in control tonight?"

Brittany combs her fingers through Santana's hair, scratches her scalp lightly and rubs her ear. "Because you didn't really want to."

Santana lifts her head to look into her wife's eyes. "I did want to be on top."

"And, you were."

"You know that's not what I meant."

Brittany giggles. "Yah, I know. It's just... I didn't feel like you were really in the mood to be commanding and were just doing it because you thought that's what I wanted."

"I was. I mean, you said -"

Brittany presses Santana's head to lay back against her chest so she can play with her hair again. "Yes, I said it turns me on but you shouldn't do it unless it's something you want to do."

"I don't mind being the top."

"Do you think there's a defined top and bottom in our relationship?"

"Well... you do usually take control in the bedroom."

"I do, yes." Brittany laughs. "But, not because I want to be a top and dominate you, baby. I get like that when I'm really turned on and **want** you and it's this sort of tunnel vision where getting us off is all I can think about. But, you get in your moods and take me against a wall or tackle me to the floor and ravish me and I don't give you a hard time, right?"

"Right... but I specifically asked to be on top."

"Honey, you asked to be on top and you were." Brittany cups her wife's cheek. "Making love is a give and take and I know that. We've been doing this dance for years. But, being in _control_ and dominating me is something completely different. That kind of sex is for nights when you want me so badly that you are throbbing, aching for me. Nights when your body is on fire burning with desire to touch me. Did you feel that way tonight?"

Santana answers honestly. "No."

Brittany nods. "That's why I didn't let you. If you tried to get me to submit tonight it would have been awkward and I would've felt silly. The thrill of being the submissive is feeding off the lust and desire of the dominant partner."

"Oh."

Brittany flips them so she's on top, hovering over her wife. "Tonight, I wanted you. Well, I've wanted you since the moment we woke up this morning."

"And, you had me."

"I did, yes." Brittany leans down and kisses her wife. "But, later, you had me in the kitchen remember? And, I readily submitted. I opened myself up to you and was in a very vulnerable position with my legs spread wide and our best friend in the next room. We don't have defined roles in our relationship so please don't think of tonight in those terms."

"I guess you're right."

"Baby, tonight you did something that you have never been comfortable doing before. You did it because you allowed yourself to give in to the feeling... allowed yourself to feed off the hunger I had for you. That's what I mean about the submissive one needing the dominant one to actually **be** dominant. If you didn't feel my intense craving for you, I don't think you would've been able to do that."

"That's true. I actually did feel intoxicated on what you were doing to me and I wanted more."

"Exactly and trust me when I say that I look forward to those rare times you want me and rip my clothes off to fuck my brains out."

"Wait... you think it's rare for me to want you that way?"

"I... yes?"

Santana flips them so she's on top. "Babe, you think I don't want you?"

"I know you **want** me. I mean, your body reacts so I know you want me it's just... you used to be so **intense** in bed. When we first started having sex we were both timid but once we started to give in to our needs you were the one that usually initiated and would make sure we got off. You were a beast when it came to sex."

Santana nods sadly. "But, I was that way because I didn't want to deal with how being with you made me feel and it was easier to just focus on the sex." She frowns, "So, now that I'm more into making love you aren't satisfied?"

"Santana, don't ever think that. I love you and **everything** about us. I am **always** satisfied."

"But, unless I'm ripping your clothes off you don't feel wanted?"

Brittany sighs. "It sounds different when we say it out loud. It doesn't sound like it's describing my feelings well."

Santana looks into her wife's eyes and waits patiently for Brittany to lock their gaze. "I love you. I love making love to you, I love having sex with you and baby I llllooooove fucking you."

Brittany smiles sweetly despite the crassness of her wife's declaration. "You do?"

"OH. My. God. Yes." Santana leans down to kiss her wife. "Brittany, you are the most breathtakingly beautiful, sexy, fucking gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life. There are times I catch a glimpse of you naked and get so turned on that I can't even speak or think or move. There are times I come home from work and get pissed off that I can't get my shoes and coat off fast enough because I want to kiss you so badly. Baby, **I want you all** **the** **time**. I may not rip your clothes off everyday but I definitely want you."

Brittany rolls Santana onto her side so they are facing each other and opens her mouth to say something but closes it when she is unable to find the right words. She settles for kissing her wife and hoping that it conveys everything she feels.

After a few minutes, Santana opens her eyes. "Wow."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Puck spend hours talking about anything and everything. With the removal of sex as an option, both of them are surprised at how comfortable and easy it is to be around each other. They talk about Beth and how they both still feel extremely guilty for giving her up. To their surprise, they both admit that there's a heavier guilt for feeling that it was the right thing to do. The right thing for Beth because it gave her a chance to have a stable family but also the right thing for them because raising a baby in high school would have changed their lives dramatically. They cry and let themselves grieve over Beth and then agree to let go of the guilt and focus on the future.<p>

Puck asks Quinn what she wants to work on in therapy and she debates whether she should tell him or not. Finally, she decides that if they are ever going to be together, she needs to be honest. "I want to learn to love myself."

Puck nods supportively. "I don't know what that means but I hope it goes well."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Quinn lays in bed and replays her discussion with Puck, surprised at how well it went. <em>There just may be hope for us.<em> She pulls out her phone and texts Brittany.

QPDoll: It went very well. :) Love you. Good night.

A few minutes later, the hall light turns on and Brittany walks in half asleep. Quinn smiles as her best friend wordlessly walks over, lifts the covers and cuddles up to her. Seconds later, the light turns off. She hears her door creak open further and feels the bed dip behind Brittany. No words are spoken but she has never heard the girls say 'I love you' so loudly.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review.<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **hyli-a-ore** who included We're Just Getting Started in her video review on tumblr. THANK YOU!

Also, a shout out to my amazing beta **breakdown6** and **chicavolcom** for your help with this chapter.

Chapter 45

* * *

><p>"You're staring," grunts out Santana.<p>

"How'd you know?" Quinn is laying on her stomach, her right cheek rested on her laced arms beneath her head, watching her friends sleep.

"I just know." Santana turns her head to face Quinn. "Creepy much?"

"I was amused by how you both slept like that."

Santana blinks and shifts her head and body to try and understand what Quinn means. She smiles when she realizes she somehow made her way to lay entirely on top of Brittany. Her cheek is between the dancer's shoulder blades, her left hand is tangled with her wife's under the pillow and her right is tucked under the blonde to palm a breast. Santana laughs. "I have no idea." She leans down and kisses her wife's clothed back then rolls off into the space between her best friends and lays on her left side to face Quinn. Brittany groans grumpily and shifts closer to the edge of the bed. Santana reaches behind her to pat her wife's butt, "Sorry baby."

"Mkfinebuttalkshhhh." Brittany mumbles out her request that they keep the noise down and falls asleep.

Santana's smiles goofily and Quinn whispers, "It amazes me how much you still love each other."

"Why? We love you just as much." Santana states matter of factly. Quinn's smile grows and Santana pushes her playfully. "Whatever." She doesn't know how to segue into the next topic so she just goes for it. "I have a confession."

Quinn quirks an eyebrow inquisitively.

"When you and Britt were outside and she was trying to get you to dance with her...I was on the balcony watching."

"You were spying on us?"

"No, not spying." Santana leans up on her left elbow and rests her head against the knuckles of her fist. "I'm sorry. I was curious to see what your relationship was like without me." Quinn nods in understanding and Santana bites her lip then admits, "I think _The Rescuers_ is the only Disney cartoon that she and I didn't watch together."

Quinn's eyes sparkle as she smiles. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be glad you haven't seen it with her, but I never thought she and I would share something that special."

"She cares about you a lot, you know that right?" Santana smiles genuinely. "I mean, I know growing up you and I were closer, but now I think maybe you two are."

"We're not necessarily closer. I think she and I are more like sisters and you and I are more -"

"Like brothers?"

"Maybe." Quinn laughs. "So what do you want do today?"

"Well... B and the kids really wanna get a cat so I thought we could do that. I _need_ you there. The three of them and their begging eyes are my kryptonite and I do NOT want a dog right now."

Quinn agrees then glances at the sleeping blonde and asks in a low whisper, "Did B really believe Lord Tubbington smoked and read her diary?"

Santana shrugs noncommittally then rolls her eyes when Quinn challenges her with that damn eyebrow. "Fine. No, she didn't. She knew I was doing those things and it was her way of telling me to stop it."

"You read her diary?"

Santana's head slowly bobs up and down. "I know I shouldn't have but I was having feelings for her and I wanted to know if she felt the same way. I was too scared to ask her about it."

"Oh, makes sense. Wait... you did drugs?"

Santana frowns in confusion, "Hell no. Why would you think I did drugs?"

"At the peanut butter pow wow, B said she wanted Lord Tubbington to kick his ecstasy addiction and if it was a jab at you then that means _you_ had the addiction."

Santana's eyes grow wide as she remembers Mr. Shue's lame Kumbaya sharing circle. She pulls a pillow over her head in embarrassment and begs, "Please let it go."

"Tell me." Quinn pokes her under the arm. "I'm gonna bug you until you do."

Santana mumbles into her pillow. "It wasn't _that_ kind of ecstasy."

"What other kind is there? You mean the emotion? How can you be addicted to a feeling?"

Santana whines not wanting to be forced to say it aloud. "_Pleeeease_ let it go."

It slowly dawns on Quinn what Santana means and she shakes her head at her pathetic friend. "Sex?"

Santana groans. "Yes, yes, okay. We were official and everything was better with feelings and I got a little carried away. She wanted us to go out on dates and do things outside and I just wanted to... stay in."

Quinn snorts in laughter. "She's so clever!"

"She is a genius." Despite her embarrassment, Santana beams proudly. "So, how'd it go with Puck last night?"

Quinn tells her about their discussion and ends by sharing her desire to go to therapy.

"I think that's a great idea Q." Santana takes her friends hand and squeezes it firmly. "We're gonna be here for you every step of the way." Quinn bites her lip and opens her mouth to ask something but Santana cuts her off, "Don't even think about leaving us."

"But, two months is a long time, Santana."

"If you want to go back to your place then we won't hold you hostage, but why be alone when you can stay with the awesomeness that is Santittany?"

"_Why_ do you use that instead of Brittana? Don't you know how crass it sounds?" Santana opens her mouth and Quinn holds her hand up to shush her. "Never mind. Of course you do." She shakes her head. "Shouldn't you discuss my staying here with Britt first?"

"Stay." Brittany mumbles and rolls to face them, then pulls Santana back so she's laying flat on her back. Santana instinctively lifts her arm and Brittany cuddles up to her, resting her head on her wife's shoulder and dropping her right hand between the valley of Santana's breasts. She fingers the neck of Santana's shirt and with a wink to Quinn adds, "Lord Tubbington and I would be sad if you left."

Santana runs her fingers through Brittany's hair and rakes them up and down her back. "You were listening to us?"

"I was asleep most of the time." Brittany turns her head to look up at her wife. "Are we really going to get a cat today?" Santana nods. Brittany gracefully shifts to lay on top of Santana and peppers kisses all over her face, neck and chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Santana smiles up at her sweetly.

Quinn sits up and swings her legs off the bed. She gags and says, "You guys are seriously nauseating."

Brittany smiles mischievously down at her wife then lunges at Quinn and pulls her back to the bed with an "Oomph." She straddles Quinn's waist and easily pins her arms over her head. Smirking, she hovers her right hand over Quinn's ribs. Quinn gives Brittany a half glare half smile. "Don't you dare!"

"Don't I dare, what?" Brittany wiggles her fingers and Quinn thrashes her head from side to side and squeals.

"Santana help me! Get her off," Quinn yells but Santana doesn't budge - secretly loving that Lion Quinn has finally been pinned. Brittany slowly lowers her wiggling fingers and Quinn squeaks, "Bros before hos dammit!"

Santana laughs out loud at Quinn and gives in, hitting Brittany with a pillow. The three girls enjoy their morning chasing each other around until they collapse in exhaustion around the living room.

* * *

><p>After a delicious breakfast of Quinn's denver omelets, the girls are headed to pick up the kids. Brittany is in the passenger seat thumbing through her phone to look at cat pictures.<p>

"What about this one?" Handing her phone to Quinn, Brittany continues, "Do you like cats?"

Quinn looks at the picture and smiles. "You know I like cats. We watched _The Aristocats_ more times than I can count."

Santana pipes in, "I owe you for that, by the way. That movie was **so** boring but at least _those_ cats were cute. The ones in _Lady in the Tramp _were freaky."

Quinn smiles mischievously at Brittany and they both press their palms together over their heads, sway their heads back and forth, and sing, "We are si-a-mEeeese, if you plEAse. We are si-a-mEeese if you don't please."

Santana smacks Brittany's arm then reaches back to slap Quinn's leg. "STOP. **You know that freaks me out.**"

"Good grief Santana, it was a _cartoon_," says Quinn with a laugh at her friend's expense.

Santana stops at the next light, puts the van in park and turns to face Quinn with an evil glint in her eyes. She hunches her back, lifts her hands to limply wring them together and does a spot on imitation of Gollum from the animated classic _The Hobbit_. "Precious, my precious..."

Quinn screams and kicks her chair.

Santana cracks up. "It's _just_ a cartoon!"

Quinn shivers in the back seat. "I hated that movie. Why did they have to make him look so **frightening** and his voice gave me nightmares for months. It was a kids' movie for heaven's sake."

Brittany shakes her head and laughs at her friends. "You guys are hilarious." She flips through her phone a little too smugly for her own good. Santana and Quinn both look at each other and wrack their brains for a movie that scared Brittany. Santana grins wickedly and holds up her index finger. Brittany looks up from her phone in confusion. "_What_ are you doing?"

Santana's hand inches forward toward Brittany and she imitates E.T.'s gravelly voice, "Ooouuuccch!"

Brittany rolls her eyes at her wife but her lips curl up in a smile. "Please, I was nine."

"Aw man," Quinn slumps back in her chair in disappointment.

Santana reaches down for Brittany's hand and brings it to her lips for a kiss. "We're gonna get you baby."

"You can _try_." Brittany wiggles her eyebrows and kisses Santana's hand as well.

Santana smiles. "Speaking of gross ass pets, I want you to promise me that we are _only_ getting a kitten."

Brittany's bottom lip immediately juts out into a pout. "Don't make me promise."

"I know you told me that we won't get a dog since I don't want one, but I also know that if the kids start begging for a puppy, you are going to be tempted to join them. So, promise me that you will stick by our decision."

Brittany's shoulders slump and she crosses her arms in disappointment. She had hoped that if Santana saw the puppies she would want to get one. "Fine, I promise I won't ask for a dog."

Quinn pipes up from the back seat and nudges Brittany's shoulder, "How about a snake? I loved Professor Ssssnape. He was the best pet ever."

Santana shoots Quinn an incredulous glare through the mirror and silently asks, _"What are you doing?"_

Quinn ignores her completely and barrels on. "Except for the live feeding - that took getting used to. The twins might be too young to watch that."

Brittany turns toward Quinn as far as she can in her seat while still being buckled. "I know! I loved him, but the kids _are_ young." She reaches over and wraps both her hands around Santana's right bicep, eyes begging, "What do you think, honey?"

Quinn blurts out, "How about a jackson chameleon! I've always wanted one of those."

Santana kicks herself for having forgotten Quinn's love of reptilian animals and knows the trip to the pet store is going to be even worse than she feared. Now, she's going to have four pairs of pleading eyes begging for another pet. She hopes she can play to Brittany's rational side. "There are so many other things we could spend our money on. If you would rather get one of those pets _instead_ of a cat then I'd be fine with that, but not in addition to a cat."

"O-kay, that's fair." Brittany's eyes sparkle excitedly, "How about fish?"

"Okay, fish it is." Santana agrees even though fish are even more useless than cats. "So, you're sure you'd rather have fish than a cat, right?"

"A cat _and fish._ All we need is a tank and food. That's not bad, babe. We can totally afford that."

"And gravel, a pump, filter, plants and decorations." Santana explains, knowing that Brittany will want a fully decked out tank like the one her family had in their living room. "But seriously babe, it isn't about the cost. We have money. If you want to get more pets _later,_ then we will, but for now can we just get the cat and enjoy it?"

"You're right. Okay, just a cat."

"And, a $100 spending cap on accessories, okay? I don't want Tubbs II to need his own room."

Brittany beams excitedly at the prospect of shopping for a tiny cat bed, toys and scratching post. "Okay, but I want him or her to have the best quality food. Lord Tubbington got sick on the cheap stuff."

"Deal." Santana agrees, grateful that Brittany had come around to her way of thinking.

Quinn has been watching the volley of conversation between the two girls in awe. Something as simple as getting a pet was given thoughtful consideration and discussion as the two communicated their expectations and desires. _They have such a beautiful relationship. _Still, that doesn't stop her from asking, "Can _I_ get a jackson?"

* * *

><p>Santana pulls up to the Pierce residence and the girls are immediately greeted by the twins. "MAMI! MAMA!" yell Tony and Ella.<p>

"Babies!" Brittany bends down and lets them run into her arms. She hugs them fiercely and inhales deeply. "Mmmm, I missed your smell!"

Tony giggles. "I smell good."

Santana joins them and kneels down to get her hugs. Ella rushes into her arms and knocks her back onto her butt. "Mami!" Santana hugs her tight and kisses her head. "Te extrane!" _(I missed you!) _Tony jumps on both of them excitedly. "I missed you too little man."

"Guess what? We're going shopping for a kitten today." Brittany announces and both kids jump off Santana and jump up and down on the lawn.

Tony gets a little too excited and runs around the front yard screaming, "A kitty, a kitty, a kiiiittttty!"

Brittany reaches down to help her wife up and kisses her sweetly. Santana watches as Brittany's eyes follow Tony and she can tell Brittany wishes she could just be a kid again and join him. Santana kisses her wife on the nose, winks, runs after Tony, and yells at the top of her lungs, "A kitty, a kitty, a cute little kiiittttty!"

Brittany's right hand flies to her chest - as if to hold her overjoyed heart in place - and beams with adoration. "Damn, she's so perfect."

Quinn side hugs her friend and squeezes her shoulder. "Yes, she is. Go join her."

Brittany nods and calls after Ella, "Come on baby." Soon, all four Lopez-Pierces are holding hands and spinning in a circle until they collapse dizzily onto the grass.

Mrs. Pierce watches on proudly and smiles as Quinn approaches. She holds Kelly in a sitting position - face out - with her left arm under Kelly's butt and her right moving Kelly's hand to wave at Quinn. "Hi Mommy!" Mrs. Pierce says, in a high voice.

"Hello my angel." Quinn takes Kelly into her arms and spins her around. "I missed you so much!" She turns to Mrs. Pierce, "Thank you for watching her."

"Of course sweetie. She's just as much a part of our family as you are."

Quinn smiles appreciatively but can't help but wish her own mother would be as gracious as the Pierce's.

Brittany runs up breathlessly and hugs her mom. Mrs. Pierce holds her daughter close. "I miss you." Brittany nods and nuzzles her nose into her mother's neck. "Honey, why don't you check the attic for Lord Tubbington and Charity's cat toys."

Brittany bounces and claps, "San! Mom kept the cat stuff. We don't have to buy everything." She calls to her twins and pulls Quinn into the house with the twins close behind.

Santana sidles up to Mrs. Pierce and hugs her gratefully. "Thanks Mom. We had a budget planned but I know once we got there that would've been out the window."

"You're welcome honey." Mrs. Pierce leads her into the house then adds coyly, "We have some fish tanks, small animal cages and turtle pools if you want those, too."

"NO!" Santana screeches then apologizes. "Sorry, thank you but no. I don't want any more animals."

Mrs. Pierce laughs and nods in understanding.

"Oh wait, actually do you have something that can house a jackson chameleon?"

* * *

><p>Santana has Ella in her arms and Brittany is holding Tony by the hand as they walk through the Humane Society. Brittany frowns, "These cats don't look very happy."<p>

Santana nods. "Keep looking. We'll find the perfect kitten. I can feel it." Ella's arms are wrapped so tightly around her mother's neck. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't like these cats. They are scaredy."

Santana looks closer at the kittens and understands what Ella means. This batch have dark eyes and their mouths are curled into what looks like a sinister sneer. She kisses the frown on her daughter's forehead and moves to the next enclosure.

The next batch makes Santana jump back as they claw at the glass door ferociously. Ella screams and Santana quickly moves on.

"Mami! We found the kiiiitttty!" Tony yells from across the room.

Ella kicks her legs wanting to be put down, then runs to meet her brother. He's looking into a large, round, glass enclosure that has several kittens playing with balls and yarn. He's pointing to an adorable gray striped kitten - no larger than Santana's hand - with white over its paws like little socks, laying on its back, tail swishing side to side against the fake grass. Brittany holds out a long stick with a feathery tip just above it and the kitten swats at it with both front paws, baring its tiny teeth in the process. Brittany moves the feather to drag along the green astroturf and the kitten rolls over and stalks it - the front half of its body low to the ground but its back half high in the air - then leaps forward, narrowly missing as Brittany lifts the feather into the air. The kitten rises up on its back legs, trying to reach for the feather, then topples over backwards. Santana laughs out loud when it shakes its little head to clear it then runs over to Tony's outstretched hand.

Brittany smiles over at her wife and asks silently. Santana nods. They've found their kitten.

Quinn pulls out the buzzing phone from her pocket and smiles.

Berry: Hi. :-) I'm in Lima this weekend. Lunch?

* * *

><p>AN: What should they name their new cat?<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I was in such a good mood after reading your reviews that I got inspired to write another. :)

Thank you to my beta and friend **breakdown6**.

Chapter 46

* * *

><p>Berry: Hi. :-) I'm in Lima this weekend. Lunch?<p>

Quinn: Sure :)

Santana slides around the glass kitten enclosure and whispers to Brittany, "Look at Q. Something is up."

Brittany sighs. "From that goofy smile, I'm guessing it's Rachel. Me or you?"

"You." She kisses her wife sweetly. "I'm gonna take the twins to pay for the kitten and find out when we can pick it up, and then we'll head to the pet store for the accessories and jackson."

"I thought we weren't getting any more pets?"

"_We_ aren't, she is."

Quinn looks up from her phone to see Brittany approaching with her hands laced behind her back and a spring in her step. "What's up?"

"I was about to ask you that. Who ya texting?"

Quinn worries her bottom lip and admits, "Rachel."

The girls are standing in the middle of the cat room of the humane society with Kelly strapped into the Snuggli on Quinn. A hundred different questions run through Brittany's mind as she wonders what Rachel's return will bring. Will her best friends be drooling over the brunette again? What does this mean for Quinn and Puck? Can Quinn actually do something with Rachel since she's separated? Brittany shakes her head and tells herself to stop worrying. "Invite her to dinner. We'd love to see her again."

Brittany turns to walk away but Quinn grabs her forearm. "Is that translated 'We want to keep an eye on the two of you so you don't do anything stupid?'"

"No."

"Is that no spelled Y-E-S?"

"Well, you just decided you're going to work on yourself. You can't work on yourself if Rachel is distracting you."

"Why do you assume I'm going to jump into bed with her?"

Brittany takes Kelly's hand in hers and swings it gently back and forth. "_I_ didn't say anything about sex. I think you should ask yourself why your mind automatically went there." She leans over and kisses Quinn's cheek then gives her a pointed look and goes off to look for her family.

Quinn watches Brittany walk away and then stares down at her phone. Now what? Does she cancel the lunch? Invite Rachel to dinner under Brittana's supervision? What if something _does_ happen - then what?

Berry: Tomorrow? 11 am at Sprouts?

Quinn: How about dinner instead? Join S/B and I?

Berry: Perfect! I'll pick up a salad and dessert.

Quinn tells her that dinner is at 7 and sends the address. She pockets her phone and kisses Kelly's head. "You're going to meet your Aunt Rachel."

* * *

><p>At <em>The Ark<em> pet store, Quinn and the twins are at the jackson chameleon cage looking for the perfect specimen. "I like it," says Ella. "Is that a tri-ella-tops?"

"No, honey it's not a triceratops dinosaur. It's a chameleon," explains Quinn.

A saleswoman walks up to them and asks, "Are you interested in purchasing a jackson?" Quinn nods and they discuss the necessary equipment needed to care for the pet while another worker opens the cage and releases live insects into the enclosure. The twins watch with rapt attention.

Santana joins them and Ella tugs on her shirt, pulling her Mami to kneel beside her. "Are it going to eat that bug?"

"Yup. Do you recognize any of those insects?"

Tony yells, "A spider."

"**Where?"** Santana searches around her, slightly panicked. She follows Tony's finger and realizes that the spider is safely inside the enclosure, behind the thick netting. Of course, duh. "Tony, honey, inside voice."

Brittany laughs at her wife and quietly walks up behind her and brushes her fingertips across the back of Santana's exposed neck. Santana screeches and frantically whacks at her neck and shoulders, stopping only when she hears her wife's guffaw.

Santana glares at her with tears of fear in her eyes. "Not. Funny." Brittany opens her arms for a hug but Santana isn't having it. "No. Go get the rest of the stuff."

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"Don't." Santana says more embarrassed than angry, her eyes darting around at the other customers laughing at her expense.

"Don't be a grumpy gus. It was just a joke."

Tony pulls on Santana's hand. "Look Mami, it eats the spider."

Brittany sends her wife one more pleading apology and Santana nods reluctantly. Relieved, Brittany goes in search of the other cat accessories.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, everyone is seated around the table at <em>Hoo's On First,<em> a local chinese restaurant. Tony lifts one of his noodles and announces that he has the longest strand but Ella counters with her equally long piece.

"No, I think I have the longest one." Quinn pulls one out and purposely breaks it without the twins noticing. She holds up her tiny barely two inch strand and the kids roar in laughter.

"Aunty, yours is small!"

Quinn pretends to pout then shrugs and slurps it into her mouth, quickly imitated by the kids.

"So Q, Britt tells me the hob-" Brittany clamps her hand over her wife's mouth with a silent scolding not to refer to Rachel that way in front of the kids. She removes her hand. "Did you just cover my mouth?"

"Sorry. Reflex."

Santana raises an eyebrow then shrugs and nods. She turns back to Quinn. "Britt tells me that _Rachel_ is coming to dinner. Did you set a date and time?"

"Yah, tomorrow night at 7. She'll bring salad and dessert."

"What are we gonna serve? Tofu?"

"I was thinking we could start with a cucumber and cashew cheese appetizer. That's her favorite. Then salad and a red cabbage and potato soup. I have a great recipe! You sautee mirepoix with garlic, zucchini, beans, red cabbage, potatoes, parsley, vegetable stock and a tablespoon of miso. Then, maybe a mushroom risotto with grilled asparagus and eggplant on the side."

"What kind of vegetable is mire-poi?" asks Santana.

"Mirepoix. It means onion, celery and carrot. I learned it from watching _Good Eats_."

"I love that show," says Brittany. "You came up with quite a delicious menu."

"And, so quickly," adds Santana, the teasing in her voice heard loud and clear.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I spoke to her over two hours ago. It doesn't take long to throw together a menu." Santana narrows her eyes and Quinn covers her face. "Stop trying to read me." Santana smirks since Quinn's reaction is even easier to read than her expressions. Quinn hears Santana snicker and drops her hands. "Fine. Yes, I've been thinking about it, okay? Problem?"

Santana wants to keep teasing her friend but the anxiety that Quinn is clearly struggling with is stopping her. She sucks her lips into her mouth and shakes her head.

"Good," Quinn finishes and covers her relief by taking large sips of water.

Brittany changes the topic. "How come you didn't get the chameleon?"

"I had no idea how much goes into caring for one of those guys. Special lighting and temperature control, live insects, foliage... It's way too much work for me. I'll just go back there and visit them."

"You didn't want to get something else?" asks Santana.

"No. I think you were right all along. It's better to have just one new pet so we can all enjoy it fully." Santana raises her eyebrow and sits back in her chair smugly. Quinn continues, "No, I am not going to record my voice saying that so you can listen to it on cold lonely nights and warm up your bones."

Santana laughs out loud. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes dork, you did." Quinn's eyes go wide as she whips her head to face Brittany and waits to be scolded for insulting Santana in front of the twins. Brittany turns to her wife to silently ask her opinion then all three turn to face the kids who are obliviously still comparing noodle strands.

Brittany turns back to her wife. "What do your books say about what is inappropriate to say in front of them?"

"Well, there wasn't really a hard and fast rule. It was more that we need to keep in mind the old adage, 'Monkey see, monkey do.' I think we're pretty good about not swearing in front of them. I don't have a problem with small jibes like d-o-r-k but the nickname I was going to call Berry was definitely inappropriate."

"Agreed," says Brittany. "So, Quinn, where is Rachel staying?" Brittany wonders if they are going to get stuck with the singer all weekend again.

"Not with us," answers Quinn quickly.

Brittany picks up her glass of water and says under her breath, "Good." Quinn doesn't hear her but Santana definitely does and places a reassuring hand on her thigh.

Santana asks, "Should we invite anyone else? We could have Mercedes over, too."

"She works nights on the weekends, remember?" says Brittany. "We could invite Mike and Tina."

Quinn says, "We'll see them next weekend at the shower."

"What did you and Mercedes get them?" asks Brittany.

"I got them a bathroom basket - shampoo, towels, etc. Mercedes got them clothes and blankets."

"Let's go shopping on Sunday. I don't want to deal with it during the week," says Santana and Brittany agrees.

Ella asks, "Can I have my cookie now?"

Brittany passes out the cookies to each person. "Ready?"

Tony yells, "Go!" He cracks his open first and hands it to his mother.

Brittany says, "You're never too old to hold your mother's hand."

Quinn says in surprise, "Wow, that's so perfect for him."

Ella hands hers over and Brittany says, "Playing nicely with your brother makes mommies happy."

Quinn frowns in confusion.

Santana laughs and hands hers over. "What does mine say?"

Brittany grins and reads, _Your lucky number is 10. _She says, "You will spend the rest of your life with the woman of your dreams."

"Ohhhh," Quinn says when she finally realizes Brittany is making up the fortunes. She reads hers _'You will find success in life' _then hands hers over.

"You are surrounded by people who love you."

Quinn beams. "What does yours say?"

Brittany holds hers open and thinks for a second then says, "Never pretend to be a spider."

Santana laughs. "That's the best one yet."

"I really am sorry, honey."

"I know, babe. I wasn't upset that you teased me. I was embarrassed that I made a fool of myself in front of those people."

"Oh, okay." Brittany wipes her forehead exaggeratedly. "For a while there I was afraid you had lost your sense of humor."

"Ha. Ha." Santana says sarcastically. "Keep it up babe, payback is a b-i-t-c-h."

Brittany laughs. "Somehow it isn't as threatening when it's spelled out."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Santana is putting up the cat ramps in the master bedroom while Brittany bathes the twins. Quinn is playing with Kelly on the bed.<p>

Santana asks Quinn, "Are you excited Hottie Hobbit is coming back?"

"If I say yes does that make me a bad person?"

"No."

"Then, yes, I am." Quinn holds Kelly's left arm and right leg then moves them closer so that Kelly's hand touches her knee. She releases them then moves to do the same thing with her right arm and left leg. She does this a few times then asks, "If I'm separated, does that mean I'm allowed to see other people?"

"I honestly don't know." Santana furrows her brows in thought. "If you could, would you get divorced tomorrow?"

Quinn is silent for a long time. Long enough for Santana to get up and finish putting up all the ramps, set up the litter boxes in the bathrooms and place the scratching posts throughout the house. When Santana returns to the bedroom, Quinn is asleep beside Kelly and Brittany is drying the twins. They walk the twins into their bedroom and help them get dressed.

"Do you want to watch a movie or play a game with them?" asks Santana.

"Let's play a game. I brought some of our old games from my mom's house. Do you remember the game _What Comes Next_?"

_/_

"_...Now I know my ABC's. Next time won't you siiing wiiiiiiith meeeEEEEeeee!" sings a six year old Brittany. She flops down beside her best friend under the slide in her backyard._

"_GO AWAY!" yells Santana._

_Brittany ignores the outburst. "Are we playing hide and seek?"_

"_NO! GO AWAY!"_

"_Brittany! Santana! Come here please," calls out Mrs. Pierce from the enclosed patio._

_Brittany grabs Santana's hand but the brunette pulls back roughly, pushes her and orders, "GO!"_

_Brittany frowns in confusion and runs up to her mother crying. "Mom! San doesn't want to be my friend anymore."_

_Mrs. Pierce sweeps her daughter up into her arms and hugs her tight while watching Santana peek out at them from under the slide. She whispers into her daughter's ear, "Santana is having a bad day, but we're going to cheer her up, okay?" Brittany immediately stops crying and nods enthusiastically. "Good. I want you to go inside and help Mrs. Lopez with the snacks." _

_Santana watches curiously as Brittany runs into the house and Mrs. Pierce walks out towards the slide. Uh oh. She curls up tighter and pushes further back against the slide. _

_Mrs. Pierce walks up, holds out her hand and says softly, "Santana, I want you to come with me." Mrs. Pierce knew that if Santana's mother were to approach her they would be dealing with hours of struggling. Not because Mrs. Lopez is a bad mother. On the contrary, she is an excellent mother. But, when Santana became angry out of embarrassment she was very difficult to console. She's a very prideful child, but Mrs. Pierce felt that Santana wouldn't disobey her, no matter how upset she was. When Santana still hadn't budged, Mrs. Pierce repeated firmly, "Santana, I want you to come with me."_

_Santana groans but she crawls out from under the slide and takes Mrs. Pierce's hand. As they walk back to the patio, Mrs. Pierce says, "I have something to show you. You like puzzles, right?" Santana nods and wonders why she hasn't been scolded for being mean to Brittany yet. "Good, because I saw a special puzzle in the store and I thought to myself that it would be a good game for family night. Do you want to play it with me?" Santana shrugs but Mrs. Pierce can see that her curiosity has been piqued. _

_Mrs. Pierce slows her pace and allows Santana to reach the door first. Just as she expected Santana would, the young girl politely holds the door open for her. "Thank you, sweetie." At the table, Mrs. Pierce explains the puzzle. "This puzzle has strips instead of those weird shapes that other puzzles have. There's a picture on the strips that you put together, but it also has a secret code at the bottom. If you can figure out the code, the picture will magically appear. Let's do the first few together."_

_She lays out the tiles and places the first piece down. At the bottom of the strip is the letter 'A'. Mrs. Lopez pokes her head out the kitchen door and calls out for assistance while Brittany carries out the plate of finger sandwiches. "I'll be right back Santana." Then, with a wink to Brittany she adds, "Britt, why don't you help Santana with the puzzle." _

_Brittany nods and places the plates on the other table then hops up onto the seat beside her best friend. "Wow, what's this?"_

_Santana has already forgotten her outburst at Brittany and slipped back into best friend mode. "I don't know. Your mom said there's a secret code on the bottom. Help me figure it out Britty."_

_Brittany looks at the puzzle confused. "Let's put the picture together first. This piece matches up with the first one!"_

"_Look! There's a 'B' at the bottom! Hurry, look for the next piece." Santana searches and finds the next match. "It's a 'C'!"_

"_The ABC's! That's the code! What's the next letter?" Brittany sings, "A B C D.. D, it's D!"_

"_I found it!"_

_From the kitchen window, Mrs. Pierce and Lopez watch their daughters proudly. Mrs. Lopez turns to her friend, "Gracias. You are a good friend."_

_Mrs. Pierce smiles back. "Don't you wish we met when we were that age, Mari?"_

_Mrs. Lopez side hugs her friend. "Yes, but we have forever to make up for it."_

_/_

Santana responds, "Yah. Your mom bought the game to help me remember the alphabet. We were six, I think."

"Except we didn't know that's why she got it. Why were you such a grump that day?"

"That girl was teasing me in class, remember? She kept laughing because I would mess up after 'J'. Then you came home and wouldn't stop singing it at the top of your lungs. It was irritating."

"Awww, I'm sorry babe. But you got so good at it," beams Brittany proudly. "You could even do it backwards. The puzzle worked. My mom was a genius!"

Santana laughs and smiles affectionately at her wife. "You're a lot like your mom. You know just how to approach difficult situations and turn them around." She hugs Brittany. "I'm sorry I pushed you away that day."

"That was years ago, babe."

"I know, but still, I shouldn't have done that."

"Well, you can _always_ make it up to me."

Tony interrupts their flirting and says, "Mama, I want to play a game."

Brittany kisses her wife then tousles his hair partly out of affection and partly to make sure it is thoroughly dried. "Me too. Let's go downstairs."

Santana picks up Ella and throws her up in the air a couple times before reaching the top of the stairs. "I love you." She hugs her daughter tight then puts her down. "Go play with Mama. I'll be right there." She heads to her bedroom and debates on waking Quinn up to join them. When she walks in, Quinn is on her side nursing Kelly. Santana sits behind her and scratches Quinn's head playfully. "Hey you."

"Hi." Quinn leans back a little against Santana. "I haven't figured out the answer to your question, yet."

"It can be rhetorical."

"But, I want to know the answer. I realize that I'm supposed to be working on me and that's exactly what I want to do, but do I have to remain married to do it?"

"No, I don't think so. But... are you saying you want a _divorce_ or do you just want the _freedom_ to pursue Berry?"

Quinn runs her fingers through Kelly's hair. "You know me too well."

Santana leans her forearm against Quinn's hip. "Do you really want to know what I think?" Quinn nods. "I vote for Quinndependence. Focus on yourself and just see what happens. Get to know Berry better, keep communicating with Puck but don't think about sex. Just enjoy their company." Quinn nods but Santana can see the girl's hesitance as she struggles with something so she asks, "Did you and Puck talk about the rules during your separation?"

"No."

"Would you be alright if he kissed or slept with someone else?"

Quinn tenses but doesn't answer. "I think you need to figure that out. Then, when you decide what you want, maybe you can talk to Puck so you're on the same page. Maybe. We should probably ask B. I'm not too positive about this advice."

Quinn nods just as Kelly detaches and falls asleep again. "Scoot back, I need to sit up and burp her."

Santana stands up off the bed. "Do you want me to take her and put her in her crib? You can relax and take a nice bath in our tub, if you want. Or join us downstairs. We're gonna play a game with the twins then put them to bed. We can watch a movie after."

Quinn nods and hands Kelly to her. Santana takes her niece, pats her back and walks out of the room. Quinn calls out, "Hey, S?"

"Yah?" Santana pokes her head back in.

Quinn wants to thank Santana for her friendship and putting up with all her drama but it makes her feel like a broken record so instead she just asks, "Can we watch Tomb Raider?"

Santana smiles understanding that Quinn is thanking her by asking to watch _her_ favorite movie instead of Quinn's favorite Jurassic Park III, but teases, "You'll have to take that up with B. You know I never get to pick what we watch."

Quinn laughs. "True."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and keep the cat names coming. :)<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

AN: The last few chapters brought several of you to review for the first time and I really appreciate hearing from you. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. Special thanks to **breakdown6 **and **chicavolcom**.

Chapter 47

* * *

><p>The following morning, Santana wakes feeling surprisingly energetic. She checks the time. 5:15. She flops back to the bed and leans over to kiss her wife's shoulder, hoping she can wake her up in more ways than one. Brittany turns to face her and Santana quickly latches on to her neck. The blonde hums and pulls her up for a kiss then pushes her away gently. "Sleep."<p>

"Okay baby." Santana kisses her lips once more then slides to the floor to do her crunches and pushups. Now what? Turning toward the closet, she notices the full laundry basket. Oh fun. With a sigh, she hops up, grabs her iPod and presses the earbuds in tight. What to listen to? She presses shuffle and silently mouths the lyrics as the first song begins. _It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-i-m. Just put your paws up, cuz you were born this way baby. _She lifts the basket into her arms and dances her way to the laundry room, just off of the garage.

She tosses a batch in and adds the soap, a warm smile playing on her lips.

/

"_Let's just hide it in the hamper," suggests an 8-year-old Santana._

_Brittany shakes her head. "No. My mom said never let the stains lie down, or stand, or sit or something."_

"_Britt, are you **sure** you know what you're doing?"_

"_How hard can it be? Put the stuff in, add soap, turn it on. I've watched my mom do it tons of times."_

"_Yah but I don't think we should."_

_Brittany turns to her and asks incredulously, "Are you scared?"_

"_Scared? Pfft! Please. Nothing scares me. I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent!"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_What does **what** mean?"_

"_When you say you're from Lima Hypes Adjective."_

_Santana calmly corrects her friend. "Lima Heights Adjacent."_

"_Yah. What does it mean?"_

"_I... I don't know. My cousin Joey always says it. I think it's just what you say so people don't think you're scared."_

"_SAN! What's that noise?" Brittany pales at the shaking machine and suds pouring out of the top._

"_Why is it doing that?" Santana runs around the laundry room like a chicken without a head. "My mom is gonna kill me! Do something!"_

"_I don't know what to do!" Brittany tries to hold the cover down but this causes the washer to shake violently and she releases it with a scream. "I'm from Lima Bean Adjectives! I'm from Lima Hypes Applebits!"_

"_SANTANA! Qué está pasando aquí?" (What is happening here?) Mrs. Lopez quickly stops the washer and opens the lid. She pulls out a top and bottom sheet, a blanket and various items of clothing - all of them stained with a purple liquid. Oh no. Mrs. Lopez runs out of the laundry area and into Santana's room, screaming when she sees the purple splotches on the expensive white mattress. "SANTANA MARIE LOPEZ and BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE! Vengan aqui ahora mismo! AHORA!" (Come here right now! NOW!)_

_/_

Santana laughs remembering how they jumped on the bed to test her new mattress. The commercial showed a grown woman jumping on it and not spilling a drop of wine, but when they did it their cups bounced and spilled across the bed. Though in retrospect, maybe they were just jumping too wildly. She laughs, closes the washer and heads to the kitchen. It's too early to start breakfast so she decides to clean out the fridge.

She opens the refrigerator just as Adele's _Set Fire to the Rain _starts and lets the music flow through her body. She scans the shelves for anything old or spoiled and tosses them onto the kitchen table. Dancing to the sink, she wets a rag and returns to wipe the shelves and soon, she's singing the song at the top of her lungs, forgetting just how early it still is.

Quinn walks in, ready to yell at her friend for waking her up at this ungodly hour, but she can't stop the smile that plays across her lips at the scene before her. The refrigerator door is wide open and Santana is bent over, her butt swaying slowly from side to side.

She debates calling out to her friend but when Santana backs up, bobbing her backside up and down to the beat, Quinn decides to enjoy Santana being a goof. She covers her mouth to stifle a laugh when Santana - clearly engrossed in the song - whips her head dramatically from side to side, her long hair creating waves through the air.

Without warning, Santana spins, eyes closed, holding the ketchup bottle like a microphone and belts out,

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cry_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

Quinn's jaw drops at the intensity that Santana possesses when she sings. She can identify each emotion as it plays across the woman's face - hurt, betrayal, anger, determination. She hasn't seen this side of her friend - the true performer - since _The Troubletone's_ Adele mashup.

Santana continues, oblivious to her friend's presence and sways to the music. When she finally opens her eyes to grab the containers she sees Quinn standing there, mouth agape. She yanks the earbuds out of her ears. "Geez woman, you gave me a heart attack."

Quinn crosses her arms and glares half-heartedly to cover up the fact that she's been staring transfixed at her friend as she sang. "Why in heaven's name are you serenading the neighborhood this early?"

Santana looks out the window and realizes it's still dark out. "Sorry, I got carried away." She gathers up the containers and takes them over to the trash.

"Obviously."

Santana scrapes the left overs into the can and - hoping to appease the blonde - she asks, "You hungry?"

"I guess I may as well eat since I'm up."

"Bacon?"

"Of course." Quinn's ears perk up when she hears a familiar drum beat blaring through the headphones. She points to the iPod, "Is that song what I think it is?" Santana nods. "Put it on the base station!" Santana smiles broadly, clicks the iPod in place and _Tonight is What it Means to be Young_ from the movie "Streets of Fire" continues, now much louder, throughout the kitchen.

Quinn rushes forward to the kitchen table and bangs her fingers down, pretending to play the piano. Santana grabs a long pair of chopsticks, twirls one expertly, tosses it in the air and catches it behind her back, then takes up the drum beat.

With precise timing, both girls fall in place beside each other - heads down, arms held at their sides, tapping out the beat on their thighs. When the back up singers are heard, they slowly raise their heads and outstretched arms, singing out the harmony. They turn to each other, realizing they sound so much better than when they were kids.

Quinn beams, enjoying a song they played everyday for months as kids. Santana's dad found the 80's rock musical in a $1 DVD bin when the girls were ten. None of them thought they would enjoy the - what Santana referred to as - lame ass barf inducing movie, but from the moment a young, _gorgeous_ Diane Lane walked out on stage in a simmering red figure hugging dress, dark hair, and extremely sexy singing voice, all three girls were mesmerized.

It wasn't long before Brittany was choreographing a routine for the three of them. Now that Quinn looks back, she realizes that none of them wanted the lead. Instead, they would all stand in front of the television and be back up to Diane Lane. She thinks that's her favorite part of their friendship. As kids - The Mouseketeers - they weren't competitive at all. It was if they existed to enjoy each other's company. As they got older, they really were more like the Angels. They each had their strengths that complimented one another and they didn't waste time fighting for dominance the way they did in high school as the Unholy Trinity. Living here now and being with her best friends on a daily basis, she feels the same youthful connection and camaraderie but now there's also an added maturity of love and support. It doesn't get much better than this.

Quinn follows Santana around the kitchen, dipping and snapping in time to the music until the beat picks up again and she returns to strumming her air guitar while Santana jumps up on a chair playing imaginary drums. The music clashes to a crescendo and - as if on cue - Brittany bursts through the door, sliding in on her stocking feet and joins the song. They whoop and holler, dance and sing, reliving one of their favorite childhood memories. When the song ends they all take a bow and hug excitedly.

"I love us!" yells Brittany as she pumps her fist in the air.

Santana and Quinn high five as the next song starts, Pitbull's _Give Me Everything. _Quinn squeals, "You have the best music!"

Brittany bobs her head from side to side then grabs her wife's face and sings, "Grab somebody sexy tell them HEY!" Santana kisses her then dances toward the fridge to pull out the bacon and eggs.

They continue their dance party as they prepare breakfast. By the time the feast is spread out on the dining table, it's 7:15 and the twins walk in groggily and take their seats. Santana turns off the iPod and starts plating their breakfast. Quinn leaves to check on Kelly.

"Good morning babies, did you sleep well?" asks Brittany.

"You are all loud," replies Ella grumpily.

"We're sorry honey."

Ella nods and drinks her juice. Quinn returns carrying Kelly and straps her into her seat. She pulls out her phone and frowns, "Rachel wants to know if she can bring Blaine." Santana's face contorts as if suddenly hit by an unpleasant odor and Brittany shrugs. Quinn asks, "What do I say?"

"I guess so," says Brittany.

"He wasn't that bad, was he?" Quinn asks as she cuts Ella's waffles. "I don't really remember him."

Brittany's eyebrows furrow as she searches her Glee club memories for Blaine. "Actually, I don't either. I know he was grating because he sang a lot and had an unhealthy obsession with hair gel and bow ties, but I don't remember anything about him personally."

Santana walks in with the coffee carafe and three mugs. "I remember those bushy eyebrows. Boy needed a good tweeze."

Quinn agrees that there's really no reason for Blaine not to come and sends Rachel a text saying that he is more than welcome, even adding a happy face at the end for good measure. She's about to pocket her phone when it rings with a new text.

Puck: saw finn before i left. r u dating sam?

TheWife: NO, of course not!

Puck: u two went out several times

Puck: finn said sam wouldn't shut up about u

"Shit." Quinn mutters too softly for the twins to hear. "Puck wants to know if I'm dating Sam."

"Why would he think that?" asks Santana.

Brittany guesses, "Finn must've told him about the lunches."

Quinn nods. "Now what do I say?"

Brittany gives her a pointed look that clearly says, _"This is what you didn't want to talk about that day we were on the way to Chuck E. Cheese and now you need to face the consequences, whatever they may be."_

While the sudden sparkle in Santana's eyes, waggling eyebrows and smirk on her lips scream, _"This is good! Use this discussion to get on the same page so you can be free to pursue your lesbian lust for the little troll."_

Brittany shoots her wife a glare that scolds, _"Are you seriously encouraging her to sleep with Rachel?"_

Santana's eyebrows raise and her eyes widen in surprise at the daggers Brittany is shooting her, but then she furrows her brows, narrows her eyes and she shakes her head to clarify the misunderstanding, _"No, no. Not sleep with, just mack on a little."_

"Santana, can you help me in the basement, please?" Brittany throws her napkin down and pushes her seat back. "Quinn, will you be alright with the kids?"

Quinn nods dumbfounded then turns to Santana and mouths, _Sorry._

Santana rises reluctantly and follows her wife down to the basement. Before they are even off the stairs, Brittany starts, "I cannot believe you are encouraging her to do anything with Rachel."

"I didn't tell Quinn to sleep with her."

"I _saw_ what you 'said'." Brittany emphasizes with fingerquotes. "You're encouraging her to fool around, but she's still married."

"I'm not encouraging her to _cheat_. They're separated."

"Are you seriously using Ross's 'We were on a break' argument?"

Santana takes a deep breath. "I don't understand why you're getting so upset."

"After everything we've gone through to help Quinn and Puck, why would you think it's okay for her to cheat on him?"

Santana is becoming testy at being attacked unfairly. She snaps, "**Not** **cheating** if they **both** agree to see other people. If they agree, what's the harm?"

"What's. The. Harm?" Brittany says steadily. "Santana, do you know what it would do to Puck if he found out Quinn slept with a woman?"

Santana shrugs. "He'd probably ask to join."

"Really? You **really** think that? This is adult Puck who has had two of the women he slept with go gay for each other and now his wife and his other ex are going to do the same?" Brittany turns away from her wife and starts pacing around the room.

Santana shakes her head thoroughly confused and wants to scream out,_ "Huh?"_ Brittany's reason for being upset doesn't make any sense. "Britt, what's going on? Do you really care how any of this will affect Puck's_ manhood_?"

Brittany whips around to face her wife and opens her mouth but closes it when Santana challenges her with a single raised eyebrow. She sighs. "No."

Santana finally realizes that there's something much deeper bothering her wife and pulls her over to the couch. "Talk to me."

Brittany flops down and slouches into the couch - distraught and confused. "I don't know what's wrong. I feel angry and worried and... scared."

Santana doesn't understand why Brittany would feel these emotions based on the possibility that Quinn will make out with... Oh. This isn't about Quinn at all. Santana hugs her wife tight. "Babe, is this about the way I acted like a fool the last time we saw the hobbit?" Brittany shrugs and Santana knows she's hit the nail on the head. "You know what? I'm glad she's coming back." Brittany tenses but Santana holds tight and continues, "You know why?" Brittany shakes her head. "Because, now I get to prove to you that she means absolutely nothing to me."

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I know it was nothing."

"Oh, but I do. See, the last time we saw her, I hurt you because I was behaving like a horny teenager caught up in a ridiculous high school crush."

Brittany sits up, shocked that Santana finally admitted it.

"I promise you, with every fiber of my being, that tonight will be _nothing_ like that weekend. You are going to be so proud that I'm your wife, I'm going to have to fend you off with a stick to keep you from jumping me in front of our guests."

Brittany chuckles at the images that conjured up. "A stick, huh?"

"Yah well, I don't know what else to use. A spoon? Tongs? Lamp?"

"Tongs?" Brittany giggles and buries her face in her wife's neck. "I'm sorry I was being crazy."

"That's okay. You're allowed to go crazy once in a while. But, after tonight, I _promise_ you won't feel the need to go nuts over me being around Rachel ever again."

Brittany nods and breathes a sigh of relief. "I **do** trust you."

"I know, honey." Santana kisses her temple and rubs her back then asks, "You ready to go back upstairs?"

Brittany stands up and pulls Santana up and into a hug, then holds onto her as they walk towards the stairs. She's surprised when Santana suddenly stops. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't go all crazy on me again, but what are we going to tell Quinn? She really wants to spend time with Rachel and see where it leads." Santana emphasizes her next point so that Brittany understands why she felt unfairly attacked earlier. "When I spoke to her last night, I told her that she should focus on herself, go for Quinndependence and just build a friendship with Berry, but she really wants to test the rainbow waters."

"You said that?" Santana nods in response. Brittany sighs. "I'm sorry I got on your case. I was wrong to do that." She hugs her wife. "As much as I would prefer she not do anything with Rachel or anyone else, I guess you're right. If she talks to Puck and they both agree to see other people then that's up to them. They're adults and have to make their own rules for their relationship."

"But?"

"How do you know there's a but?"

"I know you."

"But... I _still_ think it's cheating. If she really wants to be with someone else then she should get divorced. It isn't fair to hold onto Puck just in case she doesn't find anything better."

Santana considers this and nods in agreement. "You're right. She shouldn't have her cake and eat it too."

"But?"

Santana laughs with appreciation that Brittany knows her so well. "But... we can't force our opinions of marriage or separation on her. She's an adult and she's the one that's going to have to face the consequences."

"Agreed, but we also don't have to _encourage_ her to find her inner unicorn. If she does it on her own then that's up to her. Okay?" When Santana doesn't agree, Brittany asks, "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's not that something is wrong but I do disagree. I kind of feel like I'm letting her down. I mean, don't we have different roles? You're the sister, the one who gets her to think about love and consequences and stuff. Although I guess I do that sometimes, too. But, in the end, I'm more the bro who talks to her about wild sex and will take her to a strip club." Brittany frowns. "I'm not saying I agree with her choice to do something with Berry, but _if_ she decides to do it, or wants to discuss it, shouldn't I be supportive?" Santana asks sincerely, "Do you want me to just sit there and be silent and not share my opinions and experience?"

"No, I guess not."

"Okay, so we agree she should talk to Puck first and they should decide on the rules of their separation. If she asks my opinion on the matter I will honestly say that we both would prefer her to be divorced first, blah blah blah. But, if she and Puck both agree to see other people then will you be okay with Q and I being crass about Berry and other gay rainbow unicorn topics?"

Brittany considers this for a while then nods in agreement and hugs her wife. "I'm glad we can talk through our disagreements. I always feel closer to you after I understand your point of view. I think I'm kind of in love with you."

Santana smiles remembering that line from the first real lesbian movie they watched together, _High Art. _"I'm kind of in love with you, too."

* * *

><p>"Oh really?" says Quinn to Tony. "You're favorite color is pink? That's mine, too." She holds her hand up for a high five.<p>

Tony returns the gesture then announces, "Ella likes blue."

Ella shakes her head. "Now I like purple."

"Really? That's my other favorite color. High five!" Quinn claps her palm to the young Lopez-Pierce just as her best friends return.

Brittany smiles apologetically. "Quinn, could you help me in the kitchen, please?"

Quinn follows her but turns back to silently ask Santana why she's being summoned. Santana's smile responds, _"It's fine. She wants to apologize." _Quinn enters the kitchen and leans against the counter. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was subconsciously struggling with some residual insecurity over Santana being around Rachel again and I took it out on you."

"You didn't really. All your expression said was that I had to face the music and you were right."

Brittany sits at the kitchen table and waits for Quinn to join her. "Did you ask him about seeing other people?"

"I was going to, but having you guys go downstairs threw me off. I haven't responded beyond my initial answer that I wasn't dating Sam."

"You left him hanging all this time? He must be freaking out."

Quinn shrugs. "Maybe. So... if I do ask him if we can see other people, will you hate me?"

"No, of course not. I just wish you would focus on yourself and not be so quick to be distracted by the next shiny ball that rolls in front of you."

"I know what you mean, and I agree to some extent. But, I think part of loving myself is accepting who I am and a really big part of me is curious about Rachel."

Brittany takes her friend's hand in hers. "I have to be honest and say that I don't like that you are considering doing anything when you're still married, but you're an adult and this is your life. So, you do what you gotta do and I'll be here no matter what. But, please make sure you and Puck agree to it before you do it. I'd hate to see him get hurt later on."

Quinn agrees to talk to Puck before dinner and feels a renewed sense of excitement over seeing Rachel again.

Brittany bites her lip then asks, "Can I ask you something?" Quinn nods. "What do you see in Rachel?"

Quinn opens her mouth to answer and is surprised when no words come out. She frowns and tries again, but is still unable to explain why she's interested in the brunette.

Brittany rubs her thumb across Quinn's hand. "Think about it." She rises and leaves Quinn alone in the kitchen with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :)<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **LeighAnnNY **because you appreciated the _Streets of Fire_ reference. My friends do not understand my obsession with that movie.

Special thank you to my friends - **Rivera** for correcting the google spanish translations and **breakdown6 **for her attention to detail and desire to make this the best story it can be.

Chapter 48

* * *

><p>Brittany bites her lip then asks, "Can I ask you something?" Quinn nods. "What do you see in Rachel?"<p>

Quinn opens her mouth to answer and is surprised when no words come out. She frowns and tries again, but is still unable to explain why she's interested in the brunette.

Brittany rubs her thumb across Quinn's hand. "Think about it." She rises and leaves Quinn alone in the kitchen with her thoughts. She returns to the dining room and pauses in the doorway to watch Santana feeding Kelly.

"Is that delicious my little angel?" Kelly slowly sticks her tongue out and pushes the pureed fruit out to dribble down her chin and onto her bib. "Hmm, I guess not. Let's try some oatmeal." This time, Kelly gums happily and kicks her little legs. "Much better." Santana mixes the two and tries again. Kelly gums it a little slower this time, as if contemplating the contrasting tastes in her mouth, but she doesn't spit it out. "Bueno, mi angelita."

"Mami, I want to feed her," says Ella holding out a small waffle piece over the table.

"Come sweetie." Santana pulls her daughter into her lap. "Kelly isn't old enough to eat our food yet, but I'm starving. Do you want to share with me?" Ella shoves the mushy waffle into her mouth and Santana hides her grimace wondering if that piece had been in Ella's mouth a minute ago. "Mmm, that's delicious! Okay, let's feed Kelly. Hold this spoon tight and dip it into the oatmeal." Ella shakily lowers the spoon into the small dish. "Now, very slowly feed it to Kelly... Oh! Her mouth honey, not her nose. Bueno!" Ella beams proudly and climbs off her mother's lap.

"Aunty Quinn! I feeded Kelly!"

Santana wipes Kelly's nose and takes up feeding her again. Smiling, Brittany walks up behind her and embraces her as tightly as she possibly can. Her lips graze Santana's ear as she whispers, "My heart is so filled with love for you right now that it's going to burst out of my chest."

Santana leans her cheek against her wife. "I love it when you say things like that."

"It's true." Brittany moves to the side of her wife but faces her and cups her cheek. "I'd like to talk to our parents tonight about providing childcare for a new baby. Is that okay?"

To say that Santana smiled would be an understatement. She beamed, she glowed, she radiated happiness. She's so choked up that all she can do is throw her arms around her wife and hold her, mumbling what sounds like _I love you _repeatedly into Brittany's neck.

Brittany ignores the oatmeal that has splattered onto her face and the back of her neck from the spoon that Santana still has clutched in her hand. She kisses every expanse of dark skin that she can reach until Santana pulls back and captures her lips in a passionate and surprisingly unchaste kiss considering they are in front of their children.

Brittany smiles into the kiss and pushes Santana back, their lips separating with a small pop. Santana's eyes are darker than Brittany has seen in a long, long time and it actually causes a shiver to run up her spine, and goosebumps to cover her body. Brittany swallows, trying to reign in her weakening resolve and finally says, "Tonight." Santana doesn't budge or blink. Her eyes are locked on her wife's and the intense desire looming there is literally making Brittany's mouth water.

An ice cold blast of water hits both girls and they jump up screaming. The twins burst into laughter. Quinn stands behind them with an empty cup in her hand, shaking her head at her best friends.

"What the hell Q?"

"Calm your t-i-t-s! We've been calling both of you for **a whole** minute. It was either douse you or leave the house."

"And you couldn't have thought of **any** other way to get our attention?"

Quinn shrugs smugly and hands her the phone. "It's your mom."

Santana takes the phone but speaks to her kids first. "Do **not** copy Aunty. She was a bad girl!" With one more glare to Quinn, Santana hands her the spoon. "Hola Mami... dinner?" Santana covers the mouthpiece and whispers to the girls, **"Tonight was supposed to be the parents' dinner." **

"I forgot!" Brittany wipes her face on the dry parts of her shirt. "We could still have a dinner party. Is that okay, Quinn?"

"Of course, it'll be fun." Quinn smiles but can't help the disappointment that bubbles within her. Tonight has been the evening she looked forward to since saying goodnight to Rachel many weeks ago. Still, she has to admit, seeing the parental Lopez-Pierce's is always something she enjoys.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the girls are preparing for dinner. Santana is spooning Quinn's mushroom risotto into a serving dish, Brittany is outside grilling the vegetables and Quinn is in her room getting ready.<p>

The Lopez's arrive first. Mrs. Lopez lays her quiche lorraine on the table while Mr. Lopez goes out and insists on taking over the grilling.

"Go take a shower and get ready, cariño." Mr. Lopez kisses his daughter-in-law on the temple and gives her a gentle nudge toward the house. "But first, cafe por favor."

"Okay papa." Searching the kitchen, Brittany says, "Baby, dad wants espresso. Where'd we put the -"

"Above the fridge with the vases."

"Do we have espresso beans?"

"Damn we forgot to buy. Check the freezer."

Brittany kisses her cheek. "Honey, relax."

"What? I'm relaxed."

"Are you kidding? I can take your pulse just by looking at that throbbing vein on your forehead."

Santana instinctively covers the traitorous vein and pouts. "I'll have coffee, too." She calls out loudly, "Mami!"

Mrs. Lopez, smartly dressed in a blue silk top and dress pants walks in the door and frowns. "Santana, you are not five years old. No grites en la casa." _(Do not yell in the house.)_

"But, it's my house." Santana teases. Her mother shoots her a scowl that could instantly crown her HBIC of Lima. "Perdon," Santana apologizes and hangs her head meekly. Twenty five years old and her mother was still scolding her like a child.

"Mami quieted cafe?" asks Brittany.

"Yes but I will make it." Mrs. Lopez plugs the machine in and grinds the espresso beans. "Ya te banastes?" _(Did you bathe?)_

Brittany frowns and sneakily sniffs under her arm but Santana catches her. "What are you doing?" asks Santana.

"Both your parents told me to bathe. I wanted to see if I stink."

Santana laughs. "I think it's because of how you're dressed."

Brittany looks down at her outfit - a thin gray tanktop with no bra and sweat pants - stained with grease and other grilling splatters. "Is this bad? Cuz you're still wearing your boxers."

"Shit! Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Quinn walks in dressed to perfection in a beautiful yellow floral summer dress with a matching tie in her immaculately styled golden hair. "Why are you two still dressed like that?"

"Shut up! We're gonna go shower and change now. Finish setting the table."

The Pierce's arrive just then and push into the kitchen. "Daddy," Brittany rushes over and kisses her father.

"You've gotten taller since I saw you last," Mr. Pierce jokes.

"And you've gotten wider," teases his daughter with a poke to his rotund belly. "We're gonna go upstairs and shower."

Mrs. Pierce is carrying Kelly. She laughs at their clothes and shakes her head. "Go." She pushes them out the door then calls out after them, "But shower separately, we're hungry." She turns to Quinn, "You were always our favorite daughter. Always ready on time."

Mr. Pierce laughs heartily and walks out of the kitchen, calling for the twins. Mrs. Lopez laughs. "It's true and you look stunning."

Quinn grabs the risotto with one hand and side hugs Mrs. Lopez. "Te extrano." _(I miss you.)_

The doorbell rings and Quinn stiffens immediately and yells, "I'll get it." She rushes out the swinging door then turns around and rushes back in. "The risotto!" She thrusts the dish into Mrs. Lopez's hands, thanks her and runs out.

"What was that?" asks Mrs. Lopez.

"If I didn't know better Mari, I would say she is expecting a special someone."

Quinn returns to the kitchen downhearted. "It was Papa Pierce playing a game with the twins."

The mothers share a knowing glance. This child is definitely expecting someone.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany bathe quickly and dress in minutes, both opting for comfort over glamor. Brittany in her Mighty Ducks jersey and jeans while Santana goes for a plain red v-neck and black yoga pants but adds mascara and lipstick.<p>

"Who are you getting gussied up for?" asks Brittany.

"You, of course. Come here and I'll do your eyebrows."

Brittany giggles, secretly loving when Santana takes the time to do her makeup. She _is_ capable of doing it herself, but it's more fun when Santana does it. As per their makeup routine, Brittany slides her hand under her wife's shirt and slowly up her back - enjoying the feel of smooth warm skin - and pulls her closer.

Brittany first started doing this when they became an official couple because she was so thrilled to finally be able to touch Santana without reservation. Over the years, it became a part of what they do when applying makeup and neither had a desire to stop it. Although right now it is proving a tad distracting. "Why are we wearing makeup?"

"B, hands. I'm still turned on from this morning and I can't concentrate."

"Sorry." Brittany smiles angelically, sits up straight and folds her hands in her lap.

"Goof." Santana kisses her once then goes back to applying her wife's eyebrows. "Why are we wearing makeup? Did you not see Q? I don't want to wear a dress in my own house, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna be a plain Jane next to her glamoured up puss." Brittany's eyes go wide with shock and Santana laughs, "It means face, Britt. Face."

"Ohhhhh," says Brittany exaggeratedly, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

Santana slaps her leg. "Why baby, why do you do that?"

"It's fun." Brittany responds with a giggle which explodes into hysterical laughter when Santana tickles her mercilessly.

* * *

><p>Santana, Mr. Pierce and the twins are playing with blocks on the living room floor while Mr. Lopez watches TV with Kelly bouncing gently on his knee. Brittany, her mom, Quinn and Mrs. Lopez are standing around the kitchen and dining room chatting.<p>

The doorbell rings and Quinn almost knocks Mrs. Lopez over in a rush to answer the door. Santana takes one look at the disheveled blonde, intercepts her with a firm grip to her wrist and whips her toward Brittany. "Baby, calm her down please. I'll get the door."

Brittany pulls Quinn into her bedroom. The smaller blonde's once perfectly styled hair is now in dire need of a brushing; a thin sheen of sweat shimmers on her face; and the sides of her dress are wrinkled from being fisted nervously. "Look at me." Brittany is surprised to feel Quinn's hands shaking. "Honey?"

"I forgot to call Puck and ask him what he thinks about us seeing other people well I didn't really forget it was more that I put off calling him and now it's too late because she's already here and what happens if I can't control myself and then I end up kissing her or worse what if she likes it and then -"

"**Quinn!" **Brittany takes Quinn's head in her hands and presses their foreheads together. She takes a deep breath and Quinn instinctively mimics her and does the same. Brittany continues a few more times until Quinn's breathing has evened out. "Tonight is about family and _friends_. If you start to feel nervous or feel yourself losing control, signal one of us and we'll come get you. Okay?"

Quinn agrees and hugs Brittany tight. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Brittany pulls her over to the vanity, pulls out the ribbon from Quinn's hair and hands her a brush. As Quinn occupies herself with redoing her hair, Brittany bends down to smooth out the sides of her dress. When they're done, she hugs Quinn from behind and rests her chin on her shoulder. "You look beautiful." Brittany pulls her towards the door then gives her a gentle nudge toward the door. "Let's go greet our guests."

* * *

><p>Santana thanks Blaine and Rachel for the food as they set it on the dining table, looks up and sees Quinn hovering in the doorway. "Hey Q, Blaine and Berry brought salad, dessert and <em>to-fur-key<em>." She scrunches up her nose in mock disgust.

Quinn says something unintelligible and Santana laughs earning her a playful slap on the ass from her wife. Quinn blushes.

"I brought a couple desserts that I hope you'll enjoy." Rachel smiles genuinely. "Quinn, come into the kitchen with me?" Quinn follows her and watches as she cuts the tape on a white bakery box. She lifts the lid and holds it open for Quinn to see. "They're from Voodoo Donuts. I think they're just regular glazed donuts with crumbled bacon on top, but I'm not exactly sure. I also brought Candied Maple Bacon Ice cream to go with it."

Forgetting her nerves, Quinn claps excitedly. "Let's try a piece." She grabs a knife and cuts one of the donuts in fourths and her mouth waters instantly. "This smells so good." She hands Rachel a piece but then remembers she's a vegan. "Wait, you brought a dessert that you can't eat?"

"Yes, but it was worth it just to see how excited you are. Taste it and tell me if it's as good as it looks."

Quinn's eyes sparkle with affection for the brunette. "That was really sweet. Thank you." Without further hesitation, she pops the donut piece into her mouth and moans. "Ohhhmyyygodddd. This is good!"

Santana walks in and eyes her quizzically. "Whatcha eating, Orgasmo?"

Quinn ignores the jibe and hands her the other donut piece. Santana declines but Quinn shoves it into her mouth. "Mmmmmm! That's fricken delicious!"

"Santana! Language," scolds her mother.

Santana rolls her eyes confident that her mother can't see her. "I feel like a child tonight. She keeps scolding me in my own house."

"She's still your mother," Quinn says as she licks her fingers.

"I guess. Wait, did I taste _bacon_ in that dessert?" Rachel nods. "You brought a non-vegan dessert?" She nods again. "Wow. Didn't see that one coming." Santana eyes the other cut pieces of the donut but Quinn subtly (or perhaps not so subtly) closes the box. Santana shakes her head and laughs. "Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

><p>The family is gathered around the dining table making their plates. Santana whines, "Mami, you didn't make paella or enchiladas?"<p>

"Just because I am hispanic doesn't mean I cannot bring Quiche. Besides, this is Quinn's favorite and I added extra bacon."

Santana pouts but bounces excitedly when she sees Mrs. Pierce's famous fried chicken. "I love love love you!"

"Mami, is that mine?" Ella asks, pointing to one of the plates in Santana's hand.

Santana morphs from her childlike persona back to being a mother. "Yes baby. I'm making plates for you and your brother."

"I want that," Ella exclaims, excitedly pointing to the to-fur-key and licking her lips.

"Ok honey. It looks delicious, doesn't it?" Ella nods. "Do you want broccoli or cauliflower?"

"Ummm..."

Brittany chimes in, "Green trees or white?"

Without hesitation, Ella yells, "White!"

Santana giggles. "White _cauliflower_ trees, coming up."

Blaine chuckles to himself. Kurt was right. This is definitely not the Santana that he remembered.

"Daddy did you bring the hot sauce?" asks Brittany.

"Sure did. I never leave home without it." Mr. Pierce reaches into his pocket and hands her the bottle of _Habanero Hot Sauce from Hell_.

Brittany liberally douses her chicken causing those around her to wave away the potent fumes.

"Do you always carry hot sauce in your pocket, sir?" asks Blaine.

"Yes, that's the best place for it. The body heat keeps it flowing nicely."

Blaine nods enthusiastically as though he's just been handed the secret to life.

Quinn hands Rachel her plate and explains the vegan options. Rachel grabs her forearm, "You made my favorite - cucumbers with cashew cheese." Quinn nods and goes on to explain the ingredients of the other items so Rachel can eat guilt-free.

They all settle around the patio tables and dig into their meals. Brittany lifts a piece of chicken to her lips but is stopped by the tan hand gripping her forearm. "Wait." Santana leans over and gives her three quick pecks on the lips. "Okay, go ahead."

Brittany grins at her adorable wife then frowns down at her chicken and back at Santana. Her pout silently asks, _"If I eat this does that mean I don't get sweet lady kisses later?"_

Quinn sees Brittany's question and chokes on her water receiving a look from the blonde that says, _"It's an important question."_

Santana kisses her again and winks, _"It'll wear off by the time we go to bed." _Quinn Santana says aloud, "Eat baby."

Brittany grins and takes a huge bite - hot sauce dripping down her chin. Rachel hands her a napkin. "Thanks Rach."

Rachel whispers to Quinn, "Wow, you can understand them?"

Quinn answer nonchalantly, "Yah, I can."

"That's incredible. I've never seen _anyone_ be able to do that outside of those two."

Quinn smiles warmly. "We've been doing it since we were eight."

"Oh, no wonder! 17 years? I didn't realize you've known them for so long. I wish I had friends I could do that with. It would be a great party trick."

Quinn looks between Santana and Brittany. Rachel is right. That kind of communication comes from _years_ of friendship. How many times has she foolishly gotten upset that Puck couldn't read her mind? Too many to count. Quinn laughs to herself, _Scratch that one off my 'perfect mate' wish list._

Mrs. Pierce asks Blaine and Rachel about the Revival of _Spring Awakening_. "How's the show coming along?"

Rachel and Blaine turn to each other to determine who will speak. "Ladies first," says Blaine. Rachel thanks him and jumps into her story about the phenomenal reception they've received in several cities. After a few minutes, she nods to Blaine and he takes up the rest of the story.

_Well, that's new. _Brittany thinks to herself. _I've never seen Rachel check in that way before. I like Blaine's hair. He must've switched to mousse. Much better. This chicken is amazing, but I hope this hot sauce wears off by bedtime. I would hate to burn Santana again. She wouldn't let me go down on her for weeks after that._

Mrs. Lopez appears beside the girls and asks Santana to help her with dessert. Santana is about to object at being told what to do when it's her dinner party, but Brittany taps her thigh and almost imperceptibly shakes her head. Rising, Santana chances a glance at Brittany before following her mother into the house. Brittany's expression is full of concern and suddenly, so is Santana's.

She enters the kitchen to Mrs. Lopez starting a large pot of coffee, her back turned to Santana. "Mom, you don't have to do that. You're a guest." Mrs. Lopez remains silent and moves to the sink to fill the carafe with water. Santana sidles up to her mother and places a hand on her back. "Mami?"

Mrs. Lopez takes a deep breath and faces her daughter. "I have something to tell you and you're going to get upset with me, but please don't make a scene." Santana crosses her arms, but waits patiently for her mother to continue. "Your father's health is not good. He had a small heart attack while we were in Florida."

"What? You told me he was fine! You said we shouldn't even bother visiting him in the hospital." Santana turns to rush out to see her father but her mother grips her right arm and stops her.

"Wait. Please. We didn't want you to worry."

"You didn't want me to worry?" Santana grabs the carafe to busy herself and attends to the coffee. "You should've told me. We would've made sure tonight's food was heart healthy. We wouldn't have bought him the box of cigars I have hidden upstairs for his birthday. How bad is it?"

"He's going in for more tests next week." Mrs. Lopez sniffles and Santana turns to face her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I've felt guilty since we arrived."

"_That's_ why you kept scolding me and treating me like a child. You didn't want to face that I am an adult that _deserves_ to know these things?" Mrs. Lopez nods. "So, what changed your mind?"

Mrs. Lopez looks out into that patio at Mrs. Pierce and smiles. "Did you know that in China there was a proposed law to force adult children to visit their parents?"

Santana laughs, realizing that this tidbit of information must've been how Mrs. Pierce got her mother to see the error of her ways. "No, I didn't. So, those parents felt so neglected that they thought it was better to force their children to see them than to just talk with them and tell them what they needed?"

"Yes. And, I realized that I've never felt that way about you. You've always made sure to visit us, to help around the yard and fix things that needed tending to. You've always taken care of us and it was wrong of me to keep this from you."

"Okay. What can I do to help?"

"We don't really need anything right now, but if we do I promise to call you."

"Can I go with you to the appointment next week?" Mrs. Lopez nods and hugs her daughter. Santana says, "We should cut up the desserts."

"I'll go out and take the coffee orders."

Seconds after Mrs. Lopez leaves the kitchen, Brittany walks in. "Hey, everything okay?"

Santana bites the inside of her cheek, wondering how Brittany will take the news. "My mom said my dad did have a heart attack in Florida. It isn't as benign as she led me to believe." Brittany is by her side in an instant, holding Santana's right hand in both of hers. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know what's going to happen. What if he isn't able to work and I'm asked to help out physically or maybe even financially. It kind of screws up our baby plans."

Brittany pulls her wife into her arms and squeezes tight. "Honey, don't worry about that. We're not in any rush." She raises Santana's face by her chin, kisses her sweetly and mumbles into her lips trying to lighten the mood. "Fortunately for you, we shoot blanks." Santana frowns in confusion and Brittany's lips curl into a smirk. "We can fuck all we want and I won't accidentally get pregnant." Without thinking, she sucks on her wife's lower lip and slips her tongue in to deepen the kiss.

"Ahhhh!" Santana pushes Brittany off of her, frantically turns the sink on and bends down to drink greedily from the stream of water. "Shit!"

"I'm sorry! I forgot!"

Santana swishes the water around and spits it into the sink. Brittany hands her a glass of milk and she drinks, desperately trying to ease her burning mouth.

Quinn walks in, "What's going on?"

"I forgot about the hot sauce and kissed her."

Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana's dramatic reaction. "You're such a wimp, Santana. That stuff isn't even that hot."

Once again bent over at the sink and drinking from her left hand, Santana lifts her right and flips Quinn off. Blaine walks into the kitchen and laughs to himself. _Now, there's the Santana I remember._

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews make me happy. :)<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

AN: This chapter is dedicated to all the new readers. Welcome!

As always, thank you to **breakdown6 **and **chicavolcom. **

Chapter 49

* * *

><p>"Who wants coffee?" asks Mrs. Lopez to the other parents.<p>

Mr. Pierce raises his hand but Mrs. Pierce turns to him, "Honey, can you tell Brittany that we all want coffee, please? I'd like to speak to Mari."

"Alrighty." Mr. Pierce stands, brushes the crumbs from his shirt and lap and gathers up the empty plates. He leans down to kiss his wife but she pulls away.

"No no. No kisses until that fire you douse your food in goes away." She pats his cheek affectionately. "Wash your hands and face well before you play with the kids." Mr. Pierce gives her a salute and walks off. Mrs. Pierce turns attention back to her friend and pats the now empty seat beside her. "Did you talk to her?"

Mrs. Lopez falls heavily into the chair. "Si, I did. She was upset but took it better than I expected."

"I'm glad you told her. Santana is a very mature young woman. Did you ask her if she could get Sam to modify the house? Carole said he did a fabulous job on adding the ADA renovations."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. He'll go in for tests and then we'll take if from there." Mrs. Lopez smiles at the three girls in the kitchen and laughs when Santana flips Quinn off. "I'm glad those three are spending so much time together again. They are very entertaining."

The two women watch as Rachel rises from her seat, runs her hands through her hair, pinches her cheeks to add color and smoothes out her shirt. She looks over at them and waves shyly - embarrassed at being caught primping; then walks into the house and seems to be asking what the noise is about. Even without hearing Santana's response, it is obvious by her body language that she is denying that anything is wrong. Rachel leans comfortably against Quinn and Mrs. Pierce asks, "What do you think is going on with Quinn and Rachel?"

"I don't know, but our Quinn looks very... what is the word?"

"Smitten."

Mrs. Lopez studies Quinn and Rachel's interactions. They are talking quietly while Brittany is obviously trying to keep Santana calm by rubbing her wife's back. Suddenly, Santana whips around to face her and says something that causes Brittany to shrug and point at Quinn - apparently scolding her. Rachel grips Quinn's right bicep and slides her hands down until she's holding onto the tiny wrist. She tugs so that Quinn leans sideways, whispers into her ear and then moves her left hand to rest on Quinn's lower back. Quinn smiles at the brunette then rolls her eyes when Santana throws her arms up dramatically. Mrs. Lopez rubs her earlobe deep in thought, confused by the two girls. "Is Quinn gay?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. Though, I suppose she must be a _little_ gay if she slept with Santana."

"Disculpa? Qué acabas de decir?" _(Excuse me? What did you just say?)_

"You didn't know?"

/

_Brittany barrels through the front door of the Pierce home with such force that the door bounces off the wall and shuts itself with a loud bang._

_Mrs. Pierce sees Brittany running toward her and braces herself for the impact. She cradles her daughter in her arms, desperately trying to soothe the poor child. "What happened? What's wrong?"_

"_She..." Sobs wrack through Brittany's body and she's unable to say anything else. _

_Hours later, Mrs. Pierce is finally able to piece together the story and continues to soothe her distraught daughter. The doorbell rings and Mrs. Pierce lifts Brittany's head off her lap and rises to answer it. "Hi Quinn. Come in."_

_Surprised that she didn't have to plead to be allowed to see Brittany, Quinn greets the woman but instantly identifies the questions looming in her eyes._

_Brittany is laying face down on the couch, crying softly into a pillow. Mrs. Pierce kneels beside her and combs her fingers soothingly through blonde hair hoping to calm her daughter before announcing Quinn's arrival. "Sweetie, Quinn is here." Brittany bolts upright and glares at her friend with a fierceness that makes the smaller girl's stomach drop with fear. "Quinn, go down to the basement and wait there, please." Quinn swallows nervously but does as she's told. Mrs. Pierce turns to her daughter and says firmly. "You need to talk to her."_

_Brittany is seething and directs her response to Quinn's departing form. **"I have nothing to say to her!"**_

"_Brittany, look at me." Mrs. Pierce pulls on her daughter's hand until blue eyes reluctantly meet her own. "I know that you are hurt, confused and very angry, but you'll feel better if you talk to her. She's one of your best friends." _

_Brittany uncharacteristically rolls her eyes. "No, she isn't. Santana is my best friend. Quinn is just the girl that I stupidly let in. I should've let Santana go all Lima Heights on her when we were eight!"_

_Mrs. Pierce knows that Brittany is hurt and doesn't mean what she is saying so she tries again. "Sweetie, you haven't said anything about how Santana betrayed you - only Quinn. Why aren't you mad at Santana?"_

_Brittany shakes her head, her chin quivering as she struggles to hold in her sobs. "I can't be mad at her. It's my fault." Her shoulders slump - the anger once again replaced with a devastating pain. "But Quinn... she... I don't understand."_

"_Find out, sweetie. Don't waste another minute wondering." She hugs her daughter, leads her to the basement door and opens it for her. "I love you and I'll be here when you're done."_

_Shaking from the tumultuous emotions within her, Brittany hesitantly makes her way down the stairs. Quinn is pacing the room, her arms wrapped tight around herself, ugly tears streaking her face. When she sees Brittany on the stairs she freezes and braces herself for the attack. _

_Brittany drops down to sit on the steps - not trusting herself to move any closer to Quinn. She glares at the girl and feels the bile rise in her throat as images of her with Santana plague her mind. Thoughts of the two of them writhing together on a bed; of their lips and tongues wrestling for dominance; of Quinn's hand groping tan skin; of fingers entering - . Brittany jumps up screaming, "WHY DID YOU DO IT?"_

_Quinn grips herself tighter. "I'm so sorry."_

_The anger of betrayal spurs Brittany on. **"Answer the fucking question!"**_

_Quinn's eyes go wide with shock and she steps back, visibly shaken by Brittany's use of profanity. In all the years she has known the girl, she has never heard her swear. She shakes her head - wanting to give her friend answers but honestly having none. "I... I don't know. It just happened."_

"_**It just happened?"** Brittany spits out. "You just happened to fuck my -" She stops abruptly, not knowing what to call Santana. They aren't girlfriends - they never were. "- my - MY Santana?"_

"_**Your** Santana?"_

_Brittany rushes toward Quinn and slams her open palm against her own chest to emphasize possession. "Of course she's MINE. She's **always** been mine." _

_Quinn knows this to be true, but her jealousy won't let her admit it aloud. "She's not YOURS. You don't **own** her!" It was a lame response, but she couldn't think of anything else to say._

"_Fine, I don't own her, but **why**? Why would you sleep with her? I trusted you. How could you do that to me?"_

"_You never told me you were anything more than fuck buddies!"_

"_**I told you that I loved her!"**_

"_But you didn't tell me you were **in love** with her. You throw the word love around all the time. You even tell your damn blanket 'I love you'. How was I supposed to know you were serious about her?"_

_Brittany's face contorts into an expression that screams, "Are you fucking kidding me with this bullshit?"_

_Quinn steadies herself and wonders if deep down she did know that her best friends were in love and chose to ignore it. "Brittany, if you wanted her, **why** did you choose Artie?"_

"_BECAUSE!" Brittany grabs a forgotten water bottle off the wet bar and hurls it across the room causing Quinn to jump behind the couch. Brittany spins on her heels, looking for something else to throw. _

"_Stop it!" Brittany reaches for a glass cup and Quinn begs, "Please B. You're scaring me."_

_Brittany hesitates, but releases the cup - feeling foolish for allowing her anger to spiral so out of control. Why did Quinn sleep with Santana? WHY? Of all the people Santana could have gone to, why did it have to be their Mickey? Nothing will ever be the same again and the thought of losing Quinn on top of Santana is too much for Brittany to handle. Hot tears stream down her face as she struggles to regain her composure._

_Quinn moves around to sit on the couch and hopes Brittany will join her. She doesn't. Instead, Brittany takes a stool at the wet bar and drops her head to the countertop with a thud. Quinn tries to open a dialog. "I honestly didn't know that you were in love with her. But, if you were, why did you choose Artie?"_

_Deflated, Brittany responds. "Because she wasn't ready. Don't you get it? Don't you remember what happened in Glee club earlier that day? We sang a song together and it was the most beautiful... amazing experience I've ever had. It was what I had wanted since the first day we joined Glee. When she finally opened up and talked to Miss Holiday and then sang to me - for us - I was ready to give her everything I had. But, one ridiculous comment from Rachel and Santana dumped on all of it. She denied me and left me standing there alone. How could I trust her with my heart after she crushed it and threw it aside?"_

_Quinn nods but remains silent - replaying the afternoon Santana arrived over and over. Of course Brittany wouldn't choose anyone over Santana without good reason. Why didn't she think of that? Why didn't she play devil's advocate and try to help Santana see that she still had more work to do before getting Brittany? Was it because she wanted Santana?_

_Brittany turns to face her friend. "You still haven't told me **why** you had sex with her. Do you even like girls?"_

_Quinn's brows furrow in thought. When she thought about it, it really wasn't sex that she wanted with Santana. It was the **friendship** that she missed - the closeness that she lost when she left Santana behind; the bond they had that had been broken and irrevocably changed when Santana and Brittany became intimate. She just wanted part of that back, but how does she explain to Brittany that it wasn't fair that she got to be Santana's best friend **and** her lover? How does she explain that all she wanted was to somehow mean something to Santana again? "I didn't plan for anything to happen. I didn't necessarily want -"_

_Brittany jumps off the stool and walks away from Quinn, trying to distance herself as much as possible from the answer to her next question. "So you're saying **Santana** wanted it?"_

"_No, that's not what I'm saying. Britt, she was **devastated** when you turned her down. I didn't even understand the gravity of it at the time or... maybe I chose not to." She drops her head guiltily remembering how Santana broke down as soon as it was over and wrings her hands in her lap. She remembers the suffocating pain that gripped her heart when she realized she would never have Santana the way Brittany did. No, not in a sexual way. She realized that Brittany would **always** mean more to Santana than she did. "B, she loves you. I didn't realize how much until after -"_

_Brittany interrupts and spits out, "If she **loves** me so much, why did she **fuck** **you**?"_

_Quinn shakes her head. "She didn't."_

_Brittany whips around to face Quinn, eyes wide with curiosity. Had it all been a terrible misunderstanding? "What?"_

"_Not... the way you're thinking. She didn't touch me - there. We kept our clothes on. It was desperate and messy and..." Her voice trails off, not knowing what else to say about the particulars and not wanting to admit that she had been the one to cross the line between dry humping and sex. "She was in **so much pain**. She thought she wasn't good enough for you - that she was unlovable. I know I shouldn't have... but I couldn't handle seeing her broken. I didn't know how to fix her."_

"_You thought sex would **fix** her? Do you really expect me to believe that?" _

"_Brittany, please try to understand what that moment was like for her - for us. I may not love her the way you love her, but she's still my best friend. I'm not saying sex was the right choice, but how else could I have shown her that she is beautiful and wanted and cared for? It seemed right at the time. What I did was wrong because it hurt you, but other than that, I don't regret it."_

_Despite the feeling of betrayal, Brittany had to admire the honesty that Quinn was giving her and on some level she understood it to be true. If their situation were reversed and she had seen Santana that way, she probably would've done the same thing. Still, there's that lingering doubt and uncertainty of Quinn's intentions. "Do you want to be **with** her?"_

_Quinn takes a deep breath, exhales slowly and answers honestly. "No. It wasn't... it never meant -" Her voice trails off and then returns firmly. "She's **yours** Britt. She's always been yours and she always will be."_

/

"She told you all of that?" asks Mrs. Lopez.

"Not exactly. I was worried and left the door ajar." Mrs. Lopez raises a manicured brow at her friend. "I know, I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but I had never seen Brittany so angry."

"I think I would have done the same thing. Did Brittany forgive her that night?"

"Yes but it took a long time for her to smile again. Despite everything, I think a lot of positive changes came from Santana and Quinn's - I don't know what to call it - moment? All of them became closer. Santana and Brittany stopped taking each other for granted. Santana and Quinn weren't so competitive and bitchy around each other and Brittany and Quinn seemed to reach an understanding that they both played an important - but very different - role in Santana's life."

"Well, I'm glad they all got past it. Those girls are meant to be in each other's lives." Mrs. Lopez sighs, wishing Santana had told her about Quinn and wonders what else her daughter has kept from her over the years. She returns her attention to Quinn. "You know, if Quinn dates Rachel, Judy will not be happy."

"Judy is _never_ happy." Mrs. Pierce takes her friend's hand in hers. "If Quinn is gay, then I'm glad it was Brittany and Santana who fell in love. I like that my best friend becamemy in-law. I can't imagine what family dinners would be like if I had to spend them with Judy."

Mrs. Lopez pats her friend's hand affectionately then turns her attention back to the kitchen. "Quinn is family even if she didn't marry one of our daughters and Judy should still be here."

"True, but _you_ knew she wouldn't be."

"No, I didn't. Was she invited?"

"Invited or not, you knew she wouldn't be here." Mrs. Lopez opens her mouth to argue, but Mrs. Pierce cuts her off. "You can't fool me, Maribel Lopez. You are a softy who made Quinn's favorite dish to make sure she felt special and knows that she's part of this family."

Mrs. Lopez leans forward in her chair. "You're good Susan, but don't think you can fool me either. You knew I would do that and made fried chicken for my _mature_ daughter so she wouldn't whine all night."

Mrs. Pierce gives her a lopsided smile. "Fortunately for us, _my_ daughter is very easy going."

"I think the three of them are a good combination."

"Yes, but I wonder how Rachel will affect that dynamic."

"Quinn hasn't said anything to us so we can't just assume she's gay. Maybe she just wants a friend outside of our girls."

"If you say so." Mrs. Pierce points to the kitchen where Quinn is smiling affectionately at Rachel and feeding her a strawberry.

Mrs. Lopez furrows her brows in confusion. "What happened to Noah? I thought they were trying to work things out?"

"Quinn said they're separated so I suppose they're seeing other people, but I do hope they find their way back to each other."

"Shouldn't we talk to her and help her see she's making a mistake?"

"I don't think anyone can know what's right for someone else. Every marriage, every relationship is different. She needs to determine what's right for her and figure things out for herself."

"You're right, but she's vulnerable right now and I think she's rushing into something that she isn't ready for. I don't know much about Rachel but from what I remember, she was very self centered. I don't want Quinn to get hurt."

Mrs. Pierce nods. "Let's hope she's matured the way our girls have and honestly, if she ends up making Quinn happy and treating her right, then I'm all for it. Quinn deserves happiness."

* * *

><p><em>Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana's dramatic reaction. "You're such a wimp, Santana. That stuff isn't even that hot." <em>

_Once again bent over at the sink and drinking from her left hand, Santana lifts her right and flips Quinn off. Blaine walks into the kitchen and laughs to himself. Now, there's the Santana I remember._

Brittany rubs her hand up and down Santana's back soothingly. Quinn suggests, "B, maybe you should brush your teeth before you burn her again."

Santana wipes her mouth on her sleeve, notices Blaine out of the corner of her eye and clings desperately to her last shred of dignity. "Must you rub it in?"

Rachel walks in and comfortably leans against Quinn. "What's going on? I heard someone scream."

Santana responds quickly, "It's nothing."

Brittany shoots Quinn a begging glance - asking her not to tease Santana in front of the others. Quinn nods but drops her gaze to Santana's crotch and back up to her eyes then wiggles her eyebrows to silently say, _"Hey, at least it wasn't the other pair of lips that got burnt."_

Santana whips around to face her wife and says aloud. "Geez B, do you have to tell her _everything?_"

In lieu of apologizing, Brittany merely offers the explanation, "She's my best friend." She raises a scolding finger to Quinn. "Stop making trouble."

Quinn opens her mouth to argue but calms when she feels Rachel's hands grip her bicep and slide down to hold onto her wrist. She leans into Rachel and swallows nervously when she feels the hot breath ghosting her ear. "What did I miss?"

Quinn answers out of the corner of her mouth, "I'll tell you later."

Santana catches the comment, throws her arms up dramatically and says, "Great! Just what I need - the two of you gossiping about our sexual misadventures."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I wasn't going to say anything about _that._"

Brittany tries to distract the girls by turning everyone's attention to Blain who is quietly bouncing Kelly. "You look so cute with a baby."

"Do I?" Blaine beams and cradles Kelly in his arms. "I would love to have children." Quinn and Santana share a confused glance as Blaine continues, "All my life I swore I wouldn't have kids, but now that I'm older things are different. I _feel_ different. I don't know if men have biological clocks, but I definitely hear a tick-tick-tick getting louder as each day passes."

Kelly starts to fuss so Quinn holds her hands out to take her daughter from him. "Well you can come and babysit for me anytime, but I think she's ready to say goodnight." Blaine kisses Kelly on the nose and sadly hands her over.

"May I?" asks Rachel.

"Sure." Quinn steps back and allows Rachel to take Kelly from Blaine.

Brittany sidles up to Quinn and whispers, "What are we gonna do for dessert? Rachel was in charge and brought bacon desserts that she can't eat."

The girls search the fridge and pull out a tray of strawberries, several other fruits and a can of whipped cream.

Rachel kisses Kelly's forehead. "I hope you aren't going through all this trouble for me."

Santana pipes in, "Actually, my dad should probably have fruit instead of donuts, too." She grabs a chopping board and knife and starts to slice the fruits after Quinn washes them.

Quinn takes a bright red strawberry and brings it up to Rachel's lips. "Tell me if they're sweet enough or if I need to make a little syrup."

Leaning forward, Rachel bites the strawberry, her lips grazing against Quinn's fingertips. "Mmmm, it's perfect."

Brittany rolls her eyes, walks behind Quinn and pinches her butt to shake her from her staring. Quinn blinks, "Yes, perfect." She turns back to the sink, but catches Brittany's eye and mouths, "Thanks."

"Q, why don't you feed Kelly and put her to bed. We'll get dessert ready. Join us when you're done." Quinn nods and leaves the kitchen. Santana calls out, "Take Berry with you."

Blushing, Quinn steps back into the kitchen, having forgotten Rachel was carrying Kelly. "Keep me company while I feed her?"

"I'd love to and perhaps we could sing her a little lullaby?"

"Sounds perfect."

Blaine watches them leave and stands awkwardly in the kitchen. Still embarrassed that Blaine saw her guzzling water at the sink, Santana says a little too curtly, "Here, make yourself useful and peel the bananas."

"Sure."

Brittany grabs a pot and fills it with water then dumps a bag of dark chocolate into a glass bowl and sets up the double boiler. As the chocolate melts, she hip checks Blaine to test his mood. He laughs and responds in kind so she runs her hand through his hair. "I really like how soft your hair looks. Are you using mousse now?"

"Yah, Kurt said he was tired of the wet head look."

"It was really nice to see Kurt the last time he was in town. Will he be coming back any time soon?"

Blaine shrugs and suddenly becomes quite focused on peeling the bananas.

Ella runs into the kitchen and tugs on Blaine's shirt. "Will you play with me?"

Blaine wipes his hands and bows to the little girl. "I would be delighted. What would you like to play?"

"Hide and seek!"

"That's my favorite game! I'll hide first." Blaine runs out of the kitchen and calls back over his shoulder, "Count slowly!"

"Mami, count ten slow."

Santana remains at the counter and helps Ella count. When they reach ten, Ella shoots out of the kitchen. "I coming!"

Brittany stirs the chocolate and leans over to kiss Santana on the shoulder. "Blaine is adorable."

"Yah, he is. I thought Kurt said they didn't want kids."

"He did."

Mrs. Lopez walks into the kitchen. "Who doesn't want kids?"

"Nothing Mami, we were talking about some friends."

Mrs. Lopez grabs a knife and helps Santana with the fruit while Brittany slips out to help her mother clean up the patio. "Speaking of kids, when are you and Brittany going to give me another grandchild?"

"I don't know." Santana has forgiven her mother for withholding information about her father's heart attack, but she hasn't _forgotten_ about it. She says a little too harshly, "Don't you think with Papi's health being what it is that **he** should be the priority right now?"

"Yes I do Santana, but he is MY priority, not yours. You have your own life and your own family to think about."

"He **is** mi familia! We can talk about babies after we find out what's wrong with Papi."

"Santana," Mrs. Lopez scolds.

"Mami, no. If you had told me about Papi sooner, I might not be so worried now." Santana adds with an air of finality, "We will discuss more grandchildren _after_ we find out what he needs."

"Si, okay." Mrs. Lopez leans into her daughter. "I love you. You're a good daughter."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>Quinn has finished nursing Kelly and lays beside her on the bed, rubbing the tiny girl's back while Rachel busies herself with the picture frames on Quinn's dresser. "How old were the three of you in this?" Rachel holds up a photo of the three girls dressed in homemade costumes as Mickey, Goofy and Donald.<p>

"Nine. It was the first Halloween after we met. Britt wanted us to go as those characters - it was sort of our 'thing' growing up."

"What is Santana's bill made of? It kind of looks like cheese."

Quinn laughs. "It is. B insisted the construction paper we had was the wrong color and glued the cheese on. Santana wouldn't eat pizza for months after that." Rachel returns the photo and asks what Kelly's favorite lullaby is. "She doesn't really have a favorite, but she loves to be sung to."

"Do _you_ have a favorite?"

Quinn hesitates. The first song that comes to mind is from _The Rescuers,_ but that's reserved for her special moments with Brittany and she isn't ready to share it with anyone else. "Umm, anything you want is fine."

Rachel smiles and clicks her iPhone into the dock. A stripped down acoustic version of _Edge of Glory_ fills the room. From the first soulful note, Quinn is entranced, her eyes widening to take in the entirety of the scene before her. Although merely standing in her bedroom, Rachel is poised as if on a broadway stage with a maturity and presence far beyond her young years. Her dark hair cascading against delicate shoulders draws attention to the intense passion in her eyes as she pours her heart into each note. As Rachel's voice washes over her and fills her with warmth, Quinn can almost feel each note surround her heart and squeeze. She sits up, crosses her arms and rubs her hands along her forearms trying to dissipate the goosebumps that had erupted the second the brunette began. When the last note finishes, Quinn slowly swings her legs over the edge of the bed and floats over to Rachel to pull her into a tight embrace. The words _amazing, breathtaking, beautiful and mesmerizing _all run through her mind but none of them make it out of her mouth. Instead, she leans down and presses her cheek against Rachel's, content to let the touch communicate everything.

"I've missed you," whispers Rachel.

"I missed you, too."

* * *

><p>The girls walk out into the living room and settle onto the couch just in time to hear Santana call out from the kitchen. "Honey, bedtime."<p>

Brittany, Blaine and her parents are scattered on the floor playing with the twins. "Okay babe." Brittany turns to her children, "Tony, Ella, it's time to clean up." The twins ignore her and continue playing. Brittany starts to toss things into the toy bin, but her children have other plans.

Ella crawls over and climbs into her grandfather's lap and Tony - overtired and hyped after playing all night - scampers away to hide under the dining table.

Mr. Pierce laughs, "Brit, you take Ella and I'll go grab Tony." Mrs. Pierce places a hand on his arm and shakes her head. Mr. Pierce's mouth forms an apologetic,_ "Oh"_. He taps Ella's shoulder and says, "Ella, listen to Mama." The little girl grumpily slides off his lap and onto the floor, but doesn't make any effort to clean.

Brittany goes to the dining room to fetch Tony but he is clutching the legs of one of the chairs stubbornly. She sighs and retreats to the kitchen.

"Did you put them to bed already?" asks Santana.

"No. They're being stubborn and my head is pounding."

Santana hands her mom the dish she was washing, dries her hands and smiles at her wife. "Together?" Brittany smiles gratefully and they head to the dining room. Santana stands behind Brittany and rubs her neck while both start singing.

"Two little ducks went out to play.

Over the hill and far away.

Mama duck said, 'Quack Quack Quack'

One little duck came waddling back."

Tony jumps up and runs to the living room where Ella has also responded to the song and already started cleaning up. The mothers continue on to the next verse and walk slowly toward the stairs as the twins rush around and clean up their mess, eager to finish before the end of the song.

When they're done cleaning, the twins run around the house yelling, "Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight!"

Brittany and Santana are on the last verse, "No little ducks went out to play, over the hill and far away. Mama duck said,** 'Quack, Quack, Quack!'"**

Tony and Ella run up to their mothers and join in singing the last line,

"Two little ducks came waddling back."

Everyone else breaks into applause and the Lopez-Pierce family take their bows and head upstairs.

Rachel says aloud, "They. Are. **Amazing**."

Quinn agrees proudly. "Yes, they are."

Blaine adds, "I can't believe these are the same Santana and Brittany from high school. I actually **like** them, like **a lot**." He looks around the room and apologizes sheepishly. "Sorry, did I say that out loud?"

Quinn laughs at how red he turned. "Did you all eat dessert already?" Finding that Santana had made everyone wait for Quinn and Rachel to return before serving dessert to anyone except the twins, Quinn heads to the kitchen with Rachel close behind.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :)<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **Rivera**. Her spanish translations totally transformed a section in this chapter and raised the bar for future Lopez family conversations.

As always, thank you to my amazing beta **breakdown6** for her patience and constant encouragement to continue writing.

Chapter 50

* * *

><p>Santana tucks the blanket in around a sleeping Tony and pulls his thumb out of his mouth. She turns to her wife and whispers, "We gotta get him to stop sucking his thumb."<p>

"He's three."

"It's a bad habit and we shouldn't let him get used to it."

Brittany smiles adoringly at Tony. "But, he's so cute."

"You know what the experts say? Don't let a toddler do anything you wouldn't want a ten year old to do. Bad habits are hard to break." Brittany seems unbothered by this information so Santana adds, "Plus, it leads to overbites and braces. Do you really want Tony to suffer with that damn head gear that my brother had to wear?"

Brittany's face contorts with worry for future Tony and she admits, "No." She leans down to kiss his forehead and whispers, hoping to reach his subconscious, "Honey, stop sucking your thumb, okay?" Santana grins at her wife's cuteness. Brittany turns to face Ella, notices a deep crease on her daughter's forehead and waves Santana over. "Hon, have you ever noticed that Ella scrunches her eyebrows just like you do?"

Santana furrows her brows and squints, trying to get a closer look at her daughter in the dim room.

Brittany giggles and taps her wife's forehead. "Yah, just like that."

Santana feels for the crease between her eyebrows then rubs at the tiny indent on Ella's.

"I not sleeping," says Ella groggily.

Santana's hand retracts in surprise, but she quickly recovers and strokes Ella's hair soothingly. "Did we wake you up?"

Ella nods. "I hear-ded Mama laughing."

Brittany kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry, honey. We just came over to tuck you in and kiss you goodnight."

Ella yawns, closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Santana pulls Brittany out of the room and into the hall. "You know, everyone says that their children are the cutest, but I seriously think that Ella and Tony are the most adorable kids in the world."

Brittany beams. "Of course they are - they're _ours_."

Santana rises up on the tip of her toes to kiss her wife, but Brittany leans back and pulls her lips into her mouth. "Thanks, I forgot about the fricken hot sauce from hell - though I'm sure it's gone by now."

"Let's wait 'til I brush my teeth to be safe."

"Hon, if you like that stuff so much, why don't you ask your dad to give you your own bottle?"

"Risk my sweet lady kisses? Estas loca?" _(Are you crazy?)_

_Brittany casually using Spanish?_ _Damn, that's hot! _Santana presses her wife against the wall and kisses her neck.

Brittany smirks, knowing exactly what speaking spanish does to her wife. "Mas." _(More.)_

Santana sucks lightly and moves higher to kiss just below her wife's ear. Pulling the earlobe into her mouth, she bites gently then traces the shell of Brittany's ear and places a soft kiss over the tiny tragus piercing.

Quinn calls to them from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, I wantz to get my bacon on!"

Brittany laughs at her friend but whispers to Santana, "Besame." _(Kiss me.)_

Santana eagerly returns to her wife's neck but Quinn storms up the stairs and yanks her away from Brittany. "You guys are _torturing_ me. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>An hour later, Santana washes the dish in her hand and passes it to her mother. "How are <em>you<em> doing, Mami?"

Mrs. Lopez responds softly with a quiver in her voice. "I don't know what I would do without him."

"Mami, he'll be fine. Papi is strong and so are you."

"Ya se." _(I know.)_

Santana squints out the window at a tiny glowing light at the far end of the backyard. "What is that?" She flips the switch by the back door and bathes the yard in light - exposing her father and his cigar. "Papi!"

"Santana -" calls out Mrs. Lopez.

Santana ignores her and struts out to her father. "Qué está pasando contigo? No deberías estar fumando!" _(What's the matter with you? You're not supposed to be smoking!)_

"**Santana**," her father warns.

"**NO! Estas loco? Te qieres morir? Bajalo ahora!"** _(Are you crazy? Do you want to die? Put it down now!)_

Mrs. Lopez slides up beside her husband. "Santana, no hagas una escena." _(Do not make a scene.)_

"Que no haga una escena? _That's_ what you're worried about? Me making a scene? What about Papi **dying** from that heart-attack-on-a-stick?"

"Santana, I am a grown man. No me trates como un nino." _(Do not treat me like a child.)_

"But -"

"**Mija** I know you are worried, but **please calm down.**"

Brittany tells the others who have gathered in the kitchen to return to the living room, but joins the Lopez family in the yard to stands supportively beside her wife. "Honey?" In lieu of an explanation, Santana angrily points at her father's cigar. Brittany looks to her in-laws then slides her hand into Santana's. "Baby, let's go inside."

"NO! He shouldn't be -"

Brittany hugs her wife tight and whispers in her ear. "Santana, I need you to calm down before you give _yourself_ a heart attack."

Santana grunts in response and tries to free herself from her wife's embrace, but Brittany holds tight. "Please."

Santana's shoulder's slump in acceptance and Brittany loosens her grip. "Fine, you handle this." She turns her back on her parents and crosses her arms angrily.

Brittany takes a deep breath and spares a moment to collect her thoughts - wondering how Mr. Lopez will react to her involvement in a conversation this personal. She reaches over and uncrosses Santana's arms so she can feel her wife's hand in hers then begins carefully. "We all need to calm down so we can discuss this rationally."

Mr. Lopez spits out, **"There's nothing to discuss. Santana cannot tell me what to do."**

"Antonio, por favor dejala hablar," begs Mrs. Lopez. _(Please let her talk.)_

Much like Santana, Mr. Lopez grunts and crosses his arms but remains silent and allows Brittany to continue.

"Thank you." Brittany turns to face Mr. Lopez. "Papi, te amamos. Por favor trata de entender que queremos lo mejor para ti y nuestra familia." She feels Santana squeeze her hand tight in agreement and for encouragement to continue. "Creo que tu sabes muy bien que tan peligroso es fumar. Te necesitamos en nuestra vida." Brittany knows that her next statement is a low blow but she's not going to pull any punches. "Tony Y Ella te necesitan, por favor."

_(Papi, we love you. Please try to understand that we want what's best for you and our family. I think you know very well how dangerous smoking is. We need you in our lives. Ella and Tony need you, please.)_

Mr. Lopez cannot ignore Brittany's passionate and eloquent plea which made an even stronger impact because it was said in spanish. He smiles affectionately at Brittany. "Tienes razon." _(You're right.)_ He stubs out his cigar and holds his arms out. Brittany and Santana rush into them but he holds Santana at arms length and waits for her to add her two cents.

"Ummm, lo que ella dijo." _(What she said.)_

Mr. Lopez laughs heartily. "Your wife is very wise."

Santana beams proudly. "Dime algo que no se." _(Tell me something I don't know.) _She hugs her father tight and reaches out for her mother. "Mami, ven para aca." _(Come here.)_

* * *

><p>After the parents leave, the friends gather in the living room, trying to decide what to do.<p>

"We could play a board game," suggests Brittany.

"Taboo?" asks Quinn.

"Candyland!" teases Brittany.

Santana suggests, "Cranium?"

"YES!" Quinn jumps up to get the game.

"What's Cranium?" asks Blaine.

"It's like all your favorite games rolled into one! There's four categories..."

Ten minutes later, the rules are explained and the game is set up. The teams are Santana and Blaine against Brittany and Quinn. Rachel opted to be the time keeper. Disappointed, Quinn asks, "Are you sure you don't want to play? Britt can bounce between both teams."

"No, I'm fine. I'd rather watch."

Brittany feels bad for Quinn and silently asks Santana if she can tag her. Santana nods and Brittany jumps up, "Who wants wine?" Blaine and Rachel both raise their hands. Brittany returns with three glasses of wine and two bottles of water. She hands the wine to Quinn who looks up at her curiously. Brittany winks and Quinn accepts the glass gratefully.

"We're first," announces Santana. She rolls the dice and lands on Star Performer which is like _Charades_ or _Name That Celebrity_. Rachel sets the timer and Santana jumps up, dusts off an imaginary hat and places it on her head. She raises her eyebrows to open her eyes wider, purses her lips and twitches her mouth from side to side while turning her feet out, waddling forward and swinging an imaginary cane.

Blaine guesses correctly, "Charlie Chaplin!" Santana nods and drops down into her seat. "That was a spot on impression."

"Thanks." Santana beams happily and points to Quinn. "Your turn."

Quinn rolls and lands on the Data Head category. "True or False. Rainbows consist of seven distinct spectral colors."

Brittany's tongue peaks out from the side of her mouth while she counts colors and ticks them off one by one on her hand.

"False."

Quinn gives her a high five, much to Rachel's confusion. "That card is incorrect. There are seven colors - thus the mnemonic Roy G. Biv - red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet."

Brittany opens her mouth to explain that indigo was removed since the wavelength it is found at is difficult to distinguish with the human eye, but decides not to waste her time. She shrugs, "I guess indigo was sick the day the writer of this game saw a rainbow and made this question." Santana frowns in concern because Brittany hasn't pulled her I'm-too-dumb-to-be-taken-seriously act in a long time. She's about to say something when Brittany points to Blaine. "Your turn."

They play for several rounds and Brittany's headache worsens. Quinn notices her rubbing her own neck and pulls her foot into her lap and starts to rub away the tension, for which Brittany smiles gratefully. Rachel can't help but stare at Quinn's hands and feel a little jealous.

Santana correctly answers another question and receives a high five from Blaine. She turns to tell Brittany how much fun she's having, but is concerned when she sees her wife's pained expression. She heads to the kitchen and returns with an ice cold coke and 2 ibuprofen capsules. "Here baby."

"Mmmm," Her foot still in Quinn's lap, Brittany swallows the pills and glances between her best friends. "You guys spoil me."

Santana leans down and kisses her head. "You're worth spoiling." She turns to Quinn, "How about we just relax and watch a movie?"

Blaine nods agreeably. "Sounds good to me, but if Brittany isn't feeling well, we can call it a night."

Quinn looks to Rachel, then to Brittany and Santana. Brittany gets the hint and says, "No, don't go. A movie sounds great."

They clean up the game and refill the drinks. Quinn asks, "How about Princess Bride?"

"Ooooh, perfect! Haven't watched that in ages," says Brittany. "Blaine, have you seen it before?"

Blaine turns to her dramatically, doing his best Vizzini impression - his expression pinched and arrogant, his speech lisped and his finger pointing dramatically. "You only think I guessed wrong! That's what's so funny! I switched glasses when your back was turned! Ha ha! You fool!... Never go against a Sicilian when death is on the line! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha..." Blaine topples over to the ground, mimicking Vizzini's death.

The girls (minus Rachel - who has never seen the movie) roar in laughter and Brittany reaches over for a high five. "I like you."

Blaine blushes, remembering his earlier comment. "I like you, too."

Santana sinks into the armchair and holds her arms out for Brittany to join her. The blonde jumps up off the floor and is about to hop into her lap when she runs past her instead. Santana leans her head on the back of the chair and watches upside down as Brittany rushes up the stairs. She lifts her head in confusion, but quickly puts two and two together and smirks.

Quinn and Rachel sit next to each other on the three seater couch. Blaine makes himself comfortable on the floor in front of the third cushion and leans against the couch. As the movie starts and the boy on the screen plays a video game, Quinn says, "I miss Atari."

Santana corrects her. "That's a Commodore 64."

Quinn coughs, "Geek." Brittany hops onto Santana's lap and unceremoniously kisses her wife passionately. Quinn throws a pillow at them. "Down girl!"

Brittany turns to her and sticks her tongue out. "Can't help myself. This _geek_ is so damn sexy!"

Santana smacks her lips together and smiles goofily. "Minty."

Brittany pecks her wife one more time then turns in her seat to face the television and Santana immediately starts to rub her neck and shoulders.

Rachel bites her lip - wishing she could climb into Quinn's lap the same way. Instead, she shifts to lean against the arm of the couch. Quinn turns to her and whispers, "What's wrong?"

"I have a little headache, too. Just trying to get comfortable." Quinn pulls Rachel's feet into her lap and starts massaging but turns her attention back to the movie - missing Rachel's satisfied smirk.

Blaine, Brittany, Santana and Quinn all mirror the character on the screen. "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

"Are you guys going to do that throughout the entire movie?" asks Rachel.

Santana says, "Duh! That's how you watch _The Princess Bride_."

Quinn adds, "It's too bad Britt has a headache. Usually she and Santana would be reenacting the sword fight duel. It's amazing to watch."

Blaine turns to them in awe. Santana kisses Brittany's shoulder, feeling very comfortable and loving that Blaine doesn't care that they are dorks.

Quinn looks down to her lap and frowns as her hands start to tingle in discomfort whenever they touch Rachel's feet. She forces herself to continue, but knows she isn't doing a great job - not that Rachel seems to notice. She turns to her left and looks at Santana's feet, then Brittany's and feels no discomfort. But, when she looks at Rachel's feet her stomach tightens and hands tingle again. _What's that about?_ _I've never cared about touching people's feet. Though I guess I've only ever massaged S and B. _She leans forward a little and peeks at Blaine's feet. _Ew, hairy toes. _Again, her hands tingle. _Huh. Interesting. _She lifts Rachel's feet off her lap. "I'll get us more wine."

Quinn returns from the kitchen with a bottle of wine, pita chips and hummus and sees Rachel texting someone. She tries to ask nonchalantly, "Who ya talking to?"

"Finn."

Quinn checks for Santana's reaction out of the corner of her eye and as expected, sees her friend tense at the man's name. She watches as Brittany leans back, pulls Santana's hands off her shoulders, brings them down to wrap around her waist and laces their fingers together.

Brittany leans her ear against her wife's cheek and can hear Santana grinding her teeth. Turning her head, she nudges her nose against her wife's jaw until Santana turns to face her and allows her lips to be captured. Brittany whispers, "I love you."

Quinn turns back to Rachel and holds out the bottle, offering her more wine. The brunette smiles and lifts her glass.

Santana taps Brittany's leg, indicating that she'd like some hummus. Her wife responds by reaching over and dipping her finger in the bowl and bringing it to Santana's lips.

"Ew Brittany. Use a chip," scolds Rachel.

Quinn laughs. "Don't be such a grump Rach." She dips her finger into the hummus and holds it in front of Rachel's mouth, daring her to let loose a little. Rachel hesitates and before she can react, Quinn leans forward and smears the hummus on her nose.

"Ahhhh!" Rachel cries out, reaches for a napkin and wraps it around her nose to clean off every last drop. Quinn raises a manicured brow, turns to Santana and Brittany, and rolls her eyes. Rachel announces that she needs to wash her face and leaves the living room.

On screen, Buttercup has just pushed Wesley dressed as the Dread Pirate Roberts down a hill. All four say, "Aaaaaas Youuuuuuu Wisssshhhhhh!"

Blaine and Brittany catch each other's eyes and she hops over to lay beside him and rests on one elbow. She wraps her other arm over him and pulls him close and asks breathlessly in a low voice to mimic Wesley, "Can you move at all?"

Blaine cups her cheek and responds as Buttercup, the female lead, his voice high and adoring. "Move? You're alive. If you want, I can fly."

Rachel returns and stops to watch the performance.

Brittany does her best to look serious and lowers her face closer to Blaine's. "Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for awhile."

"I will never doubt again."

"There will never be a need." Brittany leans down and mashes her lips against Blaine's, dramatically turning her head from side to side. Santana and Quinn jump up from their seats and burst into applause.

"Bravo, bravo!" says Quinn.

Blaine and Brittany stand up and take their bows.

Rachel walks further into the room. "You guys are so weird."

Santana bristles and snaps, "Look Yentl, just because this isn't a Sound of Music sing along, doesn't mean you can rain on our parade."

Rachel frowns thoroughly appalled. "You have inappropriately mixed three musical references."

"You know what - " Santana takes a step towards Rachel but Quinn cuts her off.

"Rach, let's go make coffee." Quinn yanks the brunette into the kitchen and practically whips her into the room. She opens her mouth to chastise the girl for her judgmental, condescending attitude but finds herself at a loss for how to do so. If she says what's on her mind, she'll switch into HBIC mode and she doesn't want to do that. Quinn takes a breath and exhales slowly. "Rachel, we really love this movie. If we were watching Funny Girl, would you want us to mock you every time you broke into song?" Rachel shakes her head. "Okay, so please don't ruin this for us."

Rachel responds sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I'll go apologize."

Quinn grabs her by the wrist. "That's not necessary. Just, relax a little, okay?" Rachel nods feeling very contrite. Quinn fills the coffee maker and adds the delicious Chocolate Macadamia Kona Coffee blend and starts the machine. "Let's go outside for a bit and get some air." They walk out into the backyard and pull up two lounge chairs to face each other. "Tell me about the play. What's it like to travel from city to city?"

Rachel tells Quinn about traveling via bus (It's hot and the dancers need to bathe more often.), being in love with Blaine on stage (He's a great kisser and has a nice ass.), her fathers (They want to move to New York, but she prefers the distance.), and finally about Finn (He's broken up with his girlfriend and asked her to dinner tomorrow night.)

"Are you going to dinner with him?" asks Quinn.

"I haven't decided, yet. I'm curious to see him again, but I'm sort of interested in someone else."

"Oh? Anyone I know?"

"Ummm, maybe, kind of... well... yes, you do."

Quinn is suddenly very nervous to be alone with the brunette and changes the subject. "Have you ever dated a woman?"

Rachel is surprised that Quinn doesn't press further but is also relieved. "Yes. I've never been in a relationship with one but I have dated them."

"Them? You've dated more than one woman?"

"Yes, three to be exact, but I only slept with two of them. The third was a little too gay."

"How can someone be too gay?"

"Well, I only saw her on stage when she was wearing makeup and a costume and we made out a few times in the dressing room. But, when we went out in public, she was wearing flannel and basketball shorts and I lost interest."

"Okay, that's fair, I guess. Everyone has a right to their preference and butch isn't yours. What is your type?"

"I'm not sure I have one yet, but definitely a feminine woman. What's your type?"

Quinn ponders this question for a minute. _What do I want? _"Someone who can converse on any topic without coming across as an arrogant know it all. Someone who takes an interest in me without smothering me. Someone who makes me laugh and isn't afraid to laugh at themselves." Quinn smiles to herself. For the first time, she isn't looking to Brittana's relationship to decide what she wants for herself. She's actually starting to figure out what makes her happy.

Rachel nods and drunkenly says, "I can see why you left Puck. Converse on any topic?" She laughs, "Well, I guess he could do it as long as you don't expect him to say anything intelligent on the matter."

"Excuse me?"

Rachel's eyes widen at hearing Quinn's tone and she back pedals quickly. "I'm sorry. I've had a lot of wine and am saying things I shouldn't be saying because when I say them then they are said and they shouldn't be said."

Quinn tries to comprehend Rachel's ramble but decides it isn't necessary. "It's true, Puck isn't my ideal mate but he is a wonderful man and an excellent father. And honestly, I don't think you know Puck anymore."

"Of course, of course. I know. I mean we dated back in high school. That was years ago. I'm sure he's changed. I'm sure he is great. I mean, I wouldn't have dated him if he was a **total** loser." Rachel winces and almost slaps herself on the forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it came out."

Quinn shakes her head. "Let's change the subject, shall we?"

"Yes please!"

"Are you going to Tina's shower next weekend?"

"No, I wish I could but we'll be on the road." Rachel sighs in disappointment. "I really need to get them a gift. Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Santana had calmed down fairly quickly after Quinn ushered Rachel outside. Santana, Brittany and Blaine returned to watching the movie - goofily quoting characters and mimicking actions on the screen.<p>

Brittany almost peed her pants when Santana and Blaine became Miracle Max and his wife. There's something about watching her breathtakingly gorgeous wife act like a complete dork alongside the man she couldn't stand in high school that makes her heart swell with adoration. _God, I love this woman. _

Santana wipes the happy tears from her eyes as she falls into her wife's lap. Brittany kisses her once, her eyes sparkling with affection. "Having a good night?"

"The best." Santana kisses Brittany on the nose. "How's your head?"

"It's much better." Brittany stretches her arms exaggeratedly and pretends to yawn. "Estoy cansada, vamonos ala cama." _(I'm tired, let's go to bed.)_

Santana would like nothing more than to take her wife upstairs, but there are still guests in their house. "Soon, baby."

"But San, estoy can-sa-da," Brittany pulls her wife down further on the right side of her to block her left hand from Blaine's view and slides it into Santana's shirt. "Aren't you tired?"

"I... uh..." Santana blushes and checks on Blaine out of the corner of her eye, trying to decide what to do. Fortunately, he's busy watching the special features of the DVD.

Brittany raises an eyebrow and smirks at her wife's inability to form a coherent sentence. She pinches a nipple. "Well?"

"Soon, okay?" Brittany narrows her eyes in challenge and gives her wife a lopsided smirk. Within seconds, her hand is sliding into her wife's pants. Flustered, Santana jumps off of her and stands there, mouth agape. "Pórtate bien!" _(Behave yourself!)_

Quinn walks in with the tray of coffee, donuts and fruit, and shakes her head at her best friend. Clearly, Brittany is ready for bed and Santana is trying to fend off her wandering hands. _Ten years and those two are still horny teenagers. _She scolds, "B, esas manos." Quinn places the tray on the coffee table, still shaking her head.

Brittany immediately folds her hands in her lap and mouths, "Sorry."

Blaine turns off the television, hands Brittany a mug of coffee and says with a laugh, "No quiero saber donde estuvieron tus manos, Britt." _(I don't want to know where your hands were at, Britt.)_

Santana blushes. "Shit, does _everyone_ we know speak spanish?"

Blaine, Brittany and Quinn laugh as Rachel walks in with the whipped cream. "What's so funny?"

"No digan nada!" Santana points to the hyenas around her. _(Don't say anything!)_

"Don't say anything about what?" asks Rachel.

"Dammit!" screams Santana.

Brittany grins mischievously. "Nos estábamos riendo porque Quinn me atrapó con mi mano debajo de los pantalones de Santana y me regañó en español pero Blaine lo entendió asi que Santana se puso roja como un tomate y ahora te lo estoy explicando a ti." _(We were laughing because Quinn caught me with my hand down Santana's pants and scolded me in Spanish but Blaine understood it so Santana blushed to a dark shade of tomato and then you walked in and now I'm explaining it to you.)_

Rachel and Blaine stand in awe and confusion, having no idea what Brittany just said. Quinn caught bits and pieces but was more focused on that much spanish coming out of Brittany. "Damn, that was soooo hot."

Santana grabs Brittany. "Estoy cansada, vamonos ala cama."

Brittany beams triumphantly. "Finally!"

Blaine watches the girls leave and stands with the others in an awkward silence. He clears his throat and turns to Quinn with a grin. "I do not mean to pry, but you don't by any chance happen to have six fingers on your right hand?"

Quinn laughs out loud and answers as scripted. "Do you always begin conversations this way?"

They laugh at their shared _Princess Bride_ obsession and soon Santana and Brittany and their rushed departure is forgotten. Rachel sighs, feeling left out. Quinn feels badly for ignoring her and recites, "Filet de boeuf, sauce bordelaise."

Rachel breaks out into a huge cheshire grin and responds to the _Funny Girl_ line in her best Barbra Streisand impersonation. "I would have ordered roast beef and potatoes."

"I did."

"If I can't tell when you're ordering roast beef and potatoes, how will I know when you're making advances?"

Quinn winks and responds in her best Omar Shariff impression. "You'll know. I'll be much more direct."

Rachel laughs and throws her arms around Quinn, grateful for being included in the movie game. "Thank you."

Blaine sips his coffee and smiles at the interaction. _Interesting. Very interesting._

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :)<p>

For video clips of the Princess Bride scenes used in this chapter, head over to my Tumblr. I'm ASLGoofy.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

AN: Thank you to my beta breakdown6 and Rivera.

Chapter 51

* * *

><p>The following morning, Ella's tiny hands rub the sleep from her eyes and then reach high above her head in a stretch. The corners of her mouth turn up in an excited grin at the light filtering in through the window. <em>Mr. Sun is waking up.<em> She pulls her blanket up tighter under her chin and tries to wrap her arm around her favorite doll. _ Where's Dora? _Patting the bed around her, Ella searches for her doll but comes up empty. Her heart dropping, she sits up and checks under her pillow and blanket. _Where did she go?_ Ella peers over the left side of the bed, then the right and huffs in frustration when she doesn't see Dora. Swinging her legs over the side and with a little shimmy, she slides off the bed until her feet hit the carpet. "Dora, are you hiding?" She searches under her bed, under Tony's, in the closet and in the bathroom but still hasn't found her doll. "Dora come out!"

Ella runs to her dresser and roots around in the bottom drawer. When she doesn't find what she's looking for, she slams the drawer closed and moves on to the next one.

*BANG*

Santana rolls over and glares at the baby monitor. _What is that girl doing?_

"DORAAAAA!"

Brittany opens her eyes and waits for Santana to turn and face her to make sure Santana sees her pout, then buries her head under the pillow.

Santana stretches her arms over her head, twists her neck from side to side and sighs with satisfaction at the loud pops. She rubs Brittany's back and kisses her shoulder as if to say, _"You stay, I'll take care of it."_ Throwing her covers off, she slides out of bed and shuffles toward the door.

"Babe?"

Santana turns back to the bed. "Hm?"

"You're gonna scar our children. Put some clothes on."

* * *

><p>Back in the twins' room, Tony mumbles something in his sleep and Ella scurries over thinking that he's waking up, eager to ask him about her missing doll. When she gets closer, she shrieks with irritation - Tony is sleeping with Dora tucked safe and secure in his arms. With narrowed eyes, furrowed brow and arms akimbo Ella glares at her thieving brother. "No me gusta!"<p>

Santana, her hair up in a messy bun and clothed in a white ribbed tank top and black cotton cheer shorts, stands in Ella's doorway and chuckles at her tiny daughter's Lima Heights sass. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Ella spins to face her mother and pinches her brows together in anger. "He stole Dora!"

_Damn, she does look like me when she does that. _Santana moves over to kneel beside Ella. W_hat do I say?_ _He probably did reach over and grab Dora, but I can't tell her that. Do I say Dora needed a change of scenery and walked over? No, that's ridiculous. What do I say? Think! … Crap. It's too early for this. _To her relief, Brittany appears in the doorway. Santana grins at her _Duck is in the Hat_ tank, remembering the time she had caught Brittany talking to the laundry.

Brittany steps into the room and snags her foot on her long gray sweatpants. She rolls the waist down a couple times then asks, "What's going on?"

"Mama, Tony took Dora!" Ella points to her snoring brother - still deep in sleep and clutching the doll in his arms.

"That was nice of him." Brittany snickers at the matching confused expressions on her wife and daughter. She hugs Ella and kisses her head. "Sometimes, when you sleep, you drop Dora off the side of the bed. I've come in to check on you and found her cold and lonely on the floor. Maybe Tony found her on the floor last night and picked her up to keep her safe and warm."

"Oh." Ella accepts the explanation and even feels bad for dropping Dora, but it isn't long before the frown returns along with a tiny glint of jealousy. "Can I have her back now?"

"Yes, but make sure you thank your brother when he wakes up." Brittany grabs Tony's stuffed dinosaur out of his toy box and rests it on the bed next to him. Deciding to have some fun, she kneels beside the bed and pulls Ella closer. "We have to get Dora out without waking him. I'll lift his arm and get Dora out. You put his dino in his arms, okay?" Ella clutches the dinosaur and nods with exhilaration. Brittany takes a deep breath, rotates her neck and shoulders and wiggles her fingers - putting on a show for Ella that she's ridding herself of her nerves. Santana covers her mouth in amusement and does her best to stifle her laughs. Brittany reaches out to lift Tony's right arm up and gasps when he moves and grips Dora tighter. She turns to her daughter and whispers, "Ready?" Ella nods eagerly. "Let's do this." In a flash, Brittany lifts Tony's arm, pulls Dora out and gives the signal for Ella to put the stuffed dinosaur in her brother's arms - which she does. Brittany lowers Tony's arm and hands Dora to Ella.

"We did it!" Ella squeals.

All eyes go to Tony, but he shows no indication that he was bothered by the noise. Santana's shoulders shake with laughter, knowing that Tony can sleep through anything and her wife's little performance has all been for Ella's benefit.

Brittany wipes the imaginary sweat from her brow and winks at Ella. "Okay, go brush your teeth then come downstairs. Mami and I will start breakfast."

Ella skips off to the bathroom and scolds Dora. "Hold on better when I sleep. You scared me."

Santana stands in awe and applauds her wife's performance. Brittany giggles and rises from the side of the bed. She shakes her sleeping leg, hops over to her wife and kisses her sweetly. "Good morning."

"Good morning my love. That was by far the cutest, most impressive distraction technique I have ever seen you do. I am so glad you walked in. I was ready to tell Ella that Dora was bored and left of her own volition."

"Honey!" Brittany swats her wife's arm.

Santana shrugs. "Hey, it's not my fault my brain isn't functioning this early. _Someone_ kept me up _all night_."

Brittany's eyes drift close and she hums as she replays their _activities_ from the night before. "Let's go make breakfast before I keep you up all morning, too." Santana waggles her eyebrows and sports a big toothy grin as she tries to pull Brittany back to the bedroom. Brittany shakes her head and bites her lip - sending Santana the message that she wants to but is going to play hard to get. She slips out of Santana's grasp and rushes toward the stairs. Half way down, Santana catches up, pushes her against the wall and crashes their lips together in a fervent kiss. When they come up for air, Brittany shakes her head to clear the lust and leans into her wife. Her eyes hooded with desire she asks, "Do you think we'll ever get tired of each other? Like death bed?"

Santana pulls back so she can check Brittany's expression and determine what the tone of the question is. Seeing Brittany's content smile, she answers, "Honey, it's _bed death_ and there's no way I will _ever_ get tired of sweet lady kisses with you. Do you know you actually get more attractive every single day? And, I don't just mean physically. Seeing how incredibly you handled that situation with Ella makes me love and want you even more than I did just last night."

Brittany tilts her head down, her eyes open wide, silently saying, _"More than last night? That's hard to believe."_

Santana chuckles and leads her down the stairs. "Believe it. As hot as last night was, and oh yes, it was HO-T-T-T, I want you **even more** right now."

"Awww, you say the sweetest things."

"Seriously babe, I **highly** doubt we'll succumb to lesbian bed death."

As they round the corner and push through the swinging kitchen door, they are surprised to find Quinn cooking breakfast. "What's lesbian bed death?"

Santana waves her hand in dismissal. "It's a myth that the longer lesbians are in a relationship, the less sex they have. Supposedly, the dreaded number is seven years."

"Well, given that you two raced upstairs to get it on last night, I'm fairly certain you will never have to worry about it."

"Exactly." Santana nudges Brittany's calf with her toe as she pours her coffee. Keeping an eye on Quinn, she reaches for a slice of bacon, ready to retract her hand if the self-professed bacon addict decides to whack her with the tongs she's holding. To her surprise, Quinn just smiles. _What's that about? _Santana picks up a crispy strip, shoves half of it into her mouth and grins as if she's won a prize. A second later, her face contorts into a grimace and she stumbles over to the trash can to spit out the offending NOT crispy-pork-goodness-bacon. "What the hell is this crap?"

"Soy."

"Why the hell - "

Rachel enters the kitchen fresh faced, tap dancing and performing a _Singing in the Rain _classic. "Good mornin, good mooooornin, we've talked the whole night through, good mornin, good mornin, to you."

Santana rolls her eyes, tosses the bacon back onto the platter and mutters under her breath. "Oh, that's why. Kill me, kill me now." Quinn just grins like a fool. Santana grabs a napkin and wipes her tongue. "Berry, Q made you an entire platter of fakon. Make sure you take whatever you don't eat home with you. I don't want that crap in this house."

Brittany points to the eggs, sausage and pancakes on the kitchen table. "Boooo, is all of this fake?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "It isn't _fake._" Brittany raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms. Quinn sighs. _What is up with her lately?_ "Yes, it's all soy except for the pancakes which are _a lot_ like regular pancakes."

Brittany pouts at her wife and stage-whispers, "After last night, I need sustenance. We're going to IHOP."

Quinn plates the last of the soy-bacon and sets it on the table. "Stop being a baby and try it, Mikey. You might like it."

"Mikey?" asks Brittany.

Santana explains. "She's referring to the Life cereal commercial where the little brother Mikey is tricked into trying the cereal, but ends up loving it."

"Have I seen that commercial?"

"You've been with us when it came on, but you know how you were during commercials."

Rachel waits for Brittany to answer but she just laughs. "How was she during commercials?"

Quinn chimes in, "As soon as she recognized the item being advertised, she would jump up and run to the pantry, fridge or freezer to get it. She was a very hyper child." Ella and Tony barge into the kitchen. "Speaking of hyper children..." Quinn says with a laugh.

"I'm hungry!" Tony yells and gobbles down a piece of sausage. Unphased by the taste, he reaches for more. Brittany sighs in defeat and makes him a plate.

Santana hands her a steaming mug of coffee. "Here honey, at least the coffee is real." Brittany's lips jut into a pout again and Santana whispers into her ear. "We'll pick up something at the mall, okay?"

"Mama, this smells yucky." Ella holds out a bacon strip.

Brittany turns to Santana, places her hand over her heart and beams proudly. Spinning back to Ella, Brittany explains, "It's a different kind of bacon, honey. Taste it and if you don't like it you don't have to eat it."

Ella licks the bacon. "I don't like it."

"Okay baby, I'll eat it." Santana holds out her plate and Ella tosses the bacon on it with a air of disgust. "Ella, you don't need to throw it." Santana places the strip back on Ella's plate. "Try again." This time, Ella picks up the bacon with her thumb and forefinger and releases an inch above her mother's plate. If she were an older child, Santana would swear the girl was being sassy. But since she isn't, Santana just says, "Better. Thank you."

Tony mumbles through a mouthful of sausage, "I like it."

Quinn asks, "S, what's your plan for the day? Rachel and I are going shopping for her baby gift. Do you guys want to come?"

Without uttering a word, Brittany frowns to say, _"If you say yes, you are sleeping on the couch tonight."_

Santana opens her eyes wide and mouths, _"Duh!" _and then answers Quinn aloud, "No thanks. We're going shopping, but not sure where or what time. Where's Blaine?"

Quinn says, "Sleeping. I'm gonna go check on Kelly." Santana shoots her wife an apologetic grimace for leaving her with Rachel and follows Quinn out.

Quinn spins and walks backwards toward her room. "Why are you following me?"

"I wanna hear what happened with Berry last night."

With her signature eye roll, Quinn exclaims, "Nothing happened."

Santana skips over to the bed, jumps up, stretches her legs out in mid air and lands with her legs crossed at the ankles and arms folded beneath her head. "Come on, _something_ must've happened. You're obviously trying to impress her and went to the store to spend thousands of dollars on soy crap."

Quinn unbuttons the top of her dress and makes herself comfortable in the recliner to feed Kelly. "Fifty-two dollars, not thousands."

"Oooh thanks for clearing that up cuz _that _was the point of my comment and can you nurse? You drank last night."

"I only had a glass and a half. I googled it. I'm fine."

Santana turns onto her side to face Quinn. "Cool. Soooooo?" Quinn ignores her. "Spill!"

"Fine, we talked all night and since I know you only care about the juicy parts - she's dated three women but slept with two."

"Whoa. How did you find that out?"

Quinn worries her bottom lip. "Well... she was talking about liking someone and I got flustered because I thought _maybe_ she meant me and I tried to change the subject so quickly that I blurted out 'Have you ever dated a woman?'"

"Smooth, dork." Santana shifts to lay on her back and muses, "Berry has dated women? Damn. I thought you guys were gonna be each other's firsts." Quinn wonders why Santana is dismissing their one night together. Santana picks up on Quinn's unspoken question and explains, "No, I'm not forgetting about us, but that was different. It just happened. It's not like we liked each other first."

Quinn nods half-heartedly. "True."

"So, did you guys kiss or anything?"

"No."

"Boring. Okay, I better get back to B. I've already left her alone with Berry for too long." Santana hops off the bed, kisses Kelly on the head and pats Quinn's cheek. "Keep your phone on today and text me with any new developments."

Quinn half-smirks and half-laughs, "You're so obnoxious the morning after Britt fucks your brains out."

Santana waggles her eyebrows in confirmation that she did have amazing sex the night before and leaves the room. Humming, she makes her way back to the kitchen where she finds Rachel scratching at a dish with her nail, then scrubbing it with all her might. "Where's B and the twins?"

Despite Rachel's attention remaining fixed on her task, Santana can see her smile when she responds, "Outside."

"Thanks." _She must really like to do dishes. _Santana runs out to join them. Brittany is holding Tony under his arms and spinning him in arcs around the yard.

"My turn, my turn!" begs Ella.

Santana calls out, "Babe, he just ate." Brittany's face scrunches

in apology as she slows the spin. Before Ella can complain that she didn't get a turn, Santana distracts her. "Let's play hide and seek. I'll count. Uno, dos, tres..."

Tony scampers toward the picnic table and dives under it. Ella grabs Brittany by the hand and dashes toward a tree. Brittany giggles and Ella scolds, "Shhhh Mama."

"...ocho, nueve, diez." Santana throws her hands off her eyes and claps once. "Ready or noOOoot. Here I come!"

Quinn walks into the kitchen and raises an eyebrow at Rachel - standing at the sink with a dish in one hand and a sponge in he other, her brows furrowed and mouth hanging open. She shuts the water off and nudges Rachel's shoulder. "Why do you look so perplexed?"

Rachel considers telling her that she can't believe this is the same sexy, snarky Santana from high school. Yes, they finally agreed to a truce and forged a tentative friendship the last few weeks of school, but even when they hung out a month ago, Santana was still guarded. To see her last night as a dork and today as an adorable mother is absolutely mind boggling. "I was just trying to wrap my mind around how much Santana has changed since high school."

Before Quinn can respond, in walks a bleary eyed, scruffy faced, wild maned Blaine. Scratching the back of his head then across his neck and chest he mumbles something that sounds like, "Morning."

Rachel rinses the dish in her hand while barking instructions to Blaine. "Sweetie, go take a shower. Quinn, which bathroom can he use?"

"My room." Quinn watches on with interest as Rachel drags Blaine out of the room by the hand. Like a whiny uncooperative child, Blaine leans back so that Rachel has to shift behind him and push. Quinn shakes her head in amusement and follows them out. Rachel bustles around the bathroom, starting the shower and checking the temperature of the water. Quinn grabs a towel and wash cloth from the cabinet and hands it to Rachel who places it on the side of the sink. _It's sweet that she takes care of him this way. I wonder if she would take care of me like this? Ooooh, wouldn't we be adorable working together to get our children ready for school? Quinn! Stop getting ahead of yourself! _As steam begins to waft up from the shower, Rachel returns to the bedroom where Blaine is sat on the edge of the bed and toppled to one side. She claps her hands, pulls him up, pushes him towards the bathroom and shuts him in. Quinn lays Kelly on the changing table and strips off her sleepwear. She asks, with a tinge of jealousy and a lot of confusion, "Are you always so hands-on with him?"

Rachel presses her ear against the bathroom door to check if Blaine is actually moving around in there. Satisfied that he is in fact bathing, she pushes off the door and slides up beside Quinn. "Yes, he's **terrible** in the mornings and if he doesn't shower and shave, he's dragging all day, grumbling about his unmanageable hair and scratching at his face. It's obnoxious."

"I see. It's almost like the two of you are married."

Rachel laughs. "I suppose we do act like an old married couple, especially since there's no sex."

Quinn worries her bottom lip, searching for the courage to continue her bold questioning from the night before. "Funny you should say that. S and B were just talking about the myth of lesbian bed death. Have you heard of that?"

Rachel snickers and leads the way back to the kitchen. "I have and there's no way those two are ever going to have that problem."

"Santana says it's a myth."

Grabbing the coffee carafe and filling it with water, Rachel replies, "I don't think it's necessarily a myth. I'd say it's a normal phenomenon whereby a couple transitions from lovers to best friends. I think it can happen to any couple - gay or straight. As we get older, our needs change and sex doesn't seem as necessary to the coupling."

Quinn sits Kelly in her chair and grabs a bottle of oatmeal from the fridge. "Since you've had... umm... lesbian sex, did you find it as satisfying as sex with a man?"

Rachel gives her an impressed smile. "This is such an unusual conversation to have in a kitchen and in broad daylight, but I'm finding it quite exciting and your openness to discussing sex is very refreshing." She pours the water into the machine. "Coffee?"

Quinn hands her the bag and grabs a spoon from the silverware drawer to feed Kelly. Dropping into her seat and relieved that Rachel is open to continuing their intimate conversation, she asks, "So was it?"

"Was it as satisfying as sex with a man?" The tiny brunette doesn't rush to answer. Instead, she pours the coffee into the filter and starts the machine. "I think that depends on which man we're talking about. Take Finn for example -"

"Let's not!" Quinn interjects.

"Sorry. Some men are good, some aren't. Some women are good, some aren't. It's all very subjective." Rachel leans against the counter and crosses her arm in thought. She asks hopefully, "Are you asking these questions because you are interested in a woman?" When Quinn hesitates to respond, Rachel amends, "I mean, have you ever been with a woman?"

Quinn considers telling her the truth, but finds herself holding back - unwilling to share this intimate knowledge with Rachel. Ironic considering she's asking Rachel about her sexual dalliances. Or, perhaps it's that if she answers that she has slept with a woman, it would mean Rachel might jump to the conclusion that she wanted sex with her as well. "No, I haven't."

Rachel folds her left arm across her own waist, rests her right elbow against the back of her left hand, bites the nail of her right thumb and creeps up behind her. "Have you ever kissed one?"

Quinn contemplates her answer again and this time, doesn't feel the need to lie. "Yes."

Rachel wonders what Quinn would do if she leaned down and kissed her. Would she be upset and freak out? Or would she enjoy it and kiss back? Before she can decide anything, the swinging door flies open with Blaine belting out a song from _Friends_ in a smooth baritone, "Mor-ning's here. The Morning is here. Sunshine is here. The Sky is clear." He holds his hand out for Rachel and she joins him in the second verse as they dance around the kitchen. When they're done, he dips Rachel and pecks her on the lips. "Good morning, Grace."

"Morning, Will."

Both Quinn's eyebrows raise in astonishment as she replays Blaine's entrance in her mind. "You certainly perked up."

Rachel pours him a cup of coffee and hands it to him. Accepting it with a wink, he answers, "Sorry you had to see me like that. She says I'm embarrassing to be around until I've showered."

Tony spies Blaine from the backyard and hollers, "Uncle Blaine! Come play!"

Quinn waves Tony into the kitchen so she doesn't have to yell her response. "Honey, he just woke up. Let him eat breakfast first."

Tony leans against the counter, moans and slides down to the floor. "Hurry up, please."

Blaine tousles the pouting boys hair in acknowledgment and eyes Rachel suspiciously. "Did you cook?"

"No, Quinn did." Rachel rests her arm on Quinn's shoulder and gives it a little squeeze. "She cooked all my favorites."

"That's what I was afraid of. I'll pick up something at the mall."

Brittany walks in just as he said that. "You mean we didn't have to be polite and eat that stuff?"

Blaine chuckles and gestures to Rachel with the coffee cup in his hand. "The only thing worse than her vegan crap is if _she_ _cooks_ the vegan crap."

"Uncle said crap!"

Blaine looks around confused. "Can I not say crap?" He covers his mouth in apology. "Sorry, didn't mean to say it again, but is that swearing? In this day and age, isn't c-r-a-p G-rated?"

"It's not as bad as some of the other words we've slipped and said but just be careful. Tony's a little parrot."

A breathless Santana carries Ella in and puts her down. The little girl asks to watch TV. Receiving permission, she takes off and runs into the livingroom. Santana asks, "What is Tony parroting?"

"Blaine said c-r-a-p," explains Brittany.

"Oh." Santana's head shakes from side to side and she frowns in mock seriousness. "I'm disappointed, Blaine. Go stand in the corner."

Blaine swallows, unsure if she's serious but tentatively steps toward the wall anyway.

Quinn reaches over and slaps Santana's leg. "Don't mind her, Blaine. She's in a weird mood today."

Santana pours herself a cup of coffee. "Way to ruin my fun, Q. Would it have killed you to wait until _after_ I snapped a picture of him in time-out and sent it to Kurt?"

Quinn turns to face her and mouths, _"Ob-nox-ious."_

Santana laughs, "Yah, okay sorry. Alrighty, we're going shopping. Are we meeting up for dinner?"

Rachel squeals, "Oooh, I know the perfect -"

Santana quips, "NO. We are not eating at _The Happy Cow._ Wherever we go has to have food we can all enjoy."

Rachel's face is the picture of confusion so Quinn explains, "No, it isn't a real restaurant."

"Oh, okay." Rachel shrugs. "I would've chosen a name like _Romaines of the Day._"

Quinn grins, "_A Thyme and Place for Everything_."

"_Bean There, Done That_," adds Rachel.

Santana laughs, "_We've Got the Beet_."

All three sing, "We've got the beet, we've got the beet, we've got the beeeet! YAH! We got it!"

Brittany shakes her head but smiles. "Dorks. Y'all are dorks."

Santana grabs her around the waist. "Oh come on honey, it's _punny_."

"Har de har har." Brittany playfully rolls her eyes and pulls her out of the kitchen. "Let's go shopping. I'm **starving**."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Santana, Brittany, and the twins are waiting at a local steakhouse for Quinn to join them. "I'm glad Berry decided to have dinner with her dads. I've been craving red meat," says Santana.<p>

Brittany lowers her head to her straw and mumbles, "I'm glad too, but for other reasons, obviously."

"Baby, I've never known you to be so negative about a person."

"I know, I'm sorry." Brittany folds her arms and leans forward against the table. She glances over to the twins to see if they are paying attention to their conversation. They seem to be engrossed in coloring, but to be on the safe side, she opts for Spanish. "Hay algo en ella que no confío." _(There's just something about her that I don't trust.)_

"Tienes miedo de que vaya a lastimar a Quinn?" _(Are you afraid she'll hurt Quinn?)_

"I guess so." Brittany sighs and then shakes her head and whispers, "No, that's not it. It's Quinn. She frustrates me. She's **always** rushing into the next relationship. Every time I think we've gotten through to her and she's made progress toward Quinndependence, she ends up taking giant steps backwards."

Santana leans forward and continues in a hushed voice. "When she first started living with us you said you were **concerned**. When did that change to being **worried** **all the damn time**? You've become so judgmental of Quinn."

"Am I judgmental?"

"Aren't you? She's going through some serious life changes - whether it's dealing with a failing marriage or figuring out her sexuality - and you aren't even _trying_ to understand what she's going through. Maybe it's because finding out about your mom's affair or almost affair has upset you on a much deeper level that we thought, but you're fixated on labeling Quinn a cheater despite the fact that they have agreed to be separated."

Brittany barks back, "I think you're being too accepting. She hasn't even talked to him yet about whether they're gonna date other people."

Santana sighs and continues much calmer. "Honey, you know what, I'm sorry but I don't want to have this argument with you again. I've already told you that I agree she and Puck need to be on the same page."

"You **say** that and yet this morning you were bounding after Quinn eager to hear all the juicy details of their night!"

"What's wrong with that? I didn't lock them in a closet and say have at it. Whatever they did already happened. What's wrong with asking my best friend how her night went?"

"**Because** she was with someone who wasn't Puck! Why would you condone that behavior?"

"I'm not -"

"Yes you are! Her marriage is ending! **Why** are you being so cavalier about it?"

"**Because it isn't our marriage that's ending**, okay? You seem to think that just because I'm not shoving my morals down her throat that I agree with what she's doing or maybe you're afraid that I would do the same thing." Santana takes Brittany's hand in hers. "I am not going anywhere. Please sort out your feelings because this situation has **nothing **to do with US. This is **only **about Quinn and she has a right to make her own decisions - no matter how stupid we think they are and, yes, I do think she's an idiot for wanting Berry. The point is, she's the one that has to live with the consequences and if it's bothering you so much that you need to argue, fight, debate or **whatever** then do it with Q, not me. Personally, I think you need to let it go." Santana lifts Brittany's hand to her mouth and kisses it twice. "I love you."

Brittany sighs heavily, but pulls her wife closer and pecks her cheek. "Eres muy lista." _(You're very wise.)_

"Aprendí de la mejor." _(I learned from the best.) _Santana leans in for another kiss, but is interrupted by a familiar grunt.

"Ahem," coughs Quinn. "Didn't you two get enough last night?"

Santana grins. "It'll never be enough, don't you know that by now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :o)<strong>

Now that this site supports images, if anyone is so inclined, I would love some art for this fic.

For clips, photos and songs head over to my Tumblr. I'm ASLGoofy.


	52. Chapter 52

AN: Thank you to **Breakdown6**, **stacprit** and **Rivera** for your help on this chapter.

A special thank you to everyone who submitted kitten names. :)

Chapter 52

* * *

><p>Choosing to have dinner at Outback Steakhouse on a Saturday night was a mistake. A loud, 'If diners don't stop scraping silverware against their plate I'm going to scream', migraine inducing mistake, and Santana's patience is wearing thin. Lifting her iced tea to her mouth, she discreetly mumbles curse words into the glass and rolls her head from side to side, sighing appreciatively when Brittany starts rubbing her neck.<p>

Ella throws her crayon down and cries when it rolls off the table and it is clear to Santana that the commotion around them is affecting the children as well. Tony jumps down from his seat and runs around the table. When he passes her, Santana reaches out and drags him into her lap. Deciding to do something to change the mood they are all in, she pulls out _Piggy's Pancake Parlor _from the shopping bag. "Let's read the new book we bought today."

Tony immediately stops squirming and Ella tries to crawl across the table to get a better view. Quinn stops her and helps her move her chair closer.

Santana holds the book up. "Look at this beautiful cover. What do you see?"

Tony responds, "A old lady, a pig and a fox."

"That's right and what is that pig doing?"

"He making pancakes," replies Ella.

"Yes and why do you think the fox is holding that plate out?"

"He... he is..." Ella frowns and leans closer to the picture. "I don't know. What he do with that?"

"The fox will catch pancakes!" Tony mimes holding a plate and catching a falling pancake.

"I think so too," agrees Santana as she opens the book. "Let's find out. Piggy grew up on a small farm, just below the hilltop village of West Wee. He was the runt of..."

Brittany and Quinn stop their conversation to watch the three of them. Quinn says, "Do you know how lucky you are that she's so great with children?"

"Yes, I do." Brittany snaps a few pictures with her phone. "Puck is good with them too."

Quinn's eyebrow arches in question, "Where did that come from?"

Unsure why she felt the need to point that out, Brittany shrugs.

Quinn crosses her arms and leans on the table. "Say what you really wanted to say."

Brittany's eyes narrow trying to read Quinn's tone. Deciding to take Santana's advice and talk to Quinn about her feelings, she says, "I don't know why I said that, other than maybe to get you to think about him and remember that you are still married."

Quinn shakes her head, irritated that Brittany is bringing this up again, but not necessarily wanting to fight. "I don't even think Rachel -" Quinn stops mid sentence and instead says, "If I talk to him and we agree to see other people will you drop it?"

Brittany considers her response because no matter what, she doesn't think it's a good idea for either of them to date other people, but for the sake of peace she says, "Yes."

"Fine. I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow." Quinn picks up her water glass, slides a few ice cubes into her mouth and crunches loudly.

"You're upset."

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"**Yes**. Yes I am. You're supposed to be on my side, Brittany. You're MY best friend, not his."

"I **am** on your side and that's why I want you to think things through and not **jeopardize** your future with him. Honestly, separated or not, dating other people is a bad idea."

"**So now you're saying that you're gonna be upset with me whether I get his permission or not?"**

"No, I'm -"

"Enough. This is MY life Britt." Quinn's chair scrapes the floor and she excuses herself to the bathroom.

Santana continues reading to the twins, but her eyes temporarily leave the page and follow Quinn away from the table. She shoots Brittany a tight-lipped smile nonverbally saying, _"Go after her."_

After a minute, Brittany sighs heavily - resigning herself to the apology she needs to make. Rising from the table, she heads to the bathroom and pushes the door open a little harder than necessary. A woman jumps back and yelps. Brittany cringes. _Calm down, Pierce!_ She apologizes and enters the lounge area of the bathroom and finds Quinn sitting in a chair and rubbing her temples. Brittany takes the seat beside her. "Hi."

Quinn doesn't even bother opening her eyes. "Why Britt? Why does this situation bother you so much?"

Brittany takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I think... I think because I don't want you to make the same mistake I made."

"What are you talking about? You guys were never separated."

"Well... do you remember when we had that duets assignment for Glee Club? The one where you sang with Sam?"

"Yah."

"I assumed San and I would be partners, but she turned me down - viciously."

"I thought she was partnered with Mercedes."

"Yes, but I asked first and she freaked out because I wanted to do _Come to My Window_. She put me in my place and said the only reason we had sex was because she was like a lizard and had to have something warm beneath her to digest her food."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?"

"What could you have done? You and I were friends _through_ Santana, and the two of you were still trying to find a rhythm to your friendship. Anyway, it felt like we broke up that day. I told her she wasn't getting any more sweet lady kisses and I started dating Artie. When she finally confessed her true feelings for me, I couldn't choose her. I was still too hurt by her rejection and, well, _you_ know what she did that night. I felt like she tore my heart out and stomped all over it."

"Honey, you know how sorry I am for that."

"I know, that's not why I'm talking about this. It wouldn't have mattered who she had sex with. I was angry that someone else touched her. It _hurt_ that she wanted someone else. Even if I had no claim on her, even if I was the reason, it killed me. It was more painful than when she rejected me in the first place. You never know how things are going to work out. She slept with you and the three of us ended up becoming closer. We got lucky with that one.

But my choosing Artie broke a part of her that we are _still_ trying to fix. To this day, her biggest insecurity is wondering if I miss men. Year after year, it keeps coming up. It _haunts_ us.

She and I weren't together when I chose Artie, or when she slept with you. We had no way of knowing what the repercussions would be, how far they would penetrate our lives, or **how long** they would last. I think we have one of the best marriages that I've ever seen, but I wish with all my heart that I **never** slept with him. I wish I had taken the time to understand her reaction **instead of leaving her** because I know our marriage would be even better." Brittany takes Quinn's hand in hers. "That's why I worry. You and Puck have a chance to pick up the pieces and fix things **before** you really hurt each other. Right now, you're just irritated with him. But, if you guys start dating other people, who knows how much damage could be done."

Quinn nods. "That makes a lot of sense."

"I'm sorry that I've been on your case and meddling. I'll back off. I didn't even understand _why_ I was behaving that way until just now. Will you forgive me for being a judgmental bitch?"

"You weren't a bitch." Quinn stands and pulls Brittany into a hug. "It makes sense now that I know where you were coming from."

"Are we okay?"

"Of course." Quinn holds her best friend tighter and smiles to herself, finally understanding something Brittany told her not long ago. "There's nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you."

"Thanks." Brittany smiles at hearing her words of assurance used by Quinn.

The girls walk out to the table arm in arm and Santana smiles at their approach, relieved that everything worked out, and finishes up the story.

"_Is that the secret ingredient," asked Fox._

"_That," said Piggy, "and..."_

Santana leans in close to the twins and whispers the secret ingredient to them.

They both clap. "YAY!"

Tony says, "I like it!"

"Mami, can we make this pancakes tomorrow?" asks Ella.

"We sure can." Santana immediately sets a location alert in her iPhone to be reminded to buy the necessary ingredients on their way home.

Brittany leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "You are such a good mother."

Their meal is delivered a few minutes later. Over house salads, prime rib, baked potatoes, grilled vegetables and pecan pie, the girls enjoy reconnecting and sharing stories about their day. Conversation shifts to a certain individual, namely one Rachel Berry, but it's decided the topic will be saved for their Unholy Trinity alone time later that evening.

After dinner and a brief stop at the food store, they return to the Lopez-Pierce residence. Brittany offers to put the kids to bed since Santana was moaning the entire ride home. Quinn puts Kelly to bed and then she and Santana head to the basement.

Santana flops down onto the leather sofa and sprawls out on her stomach. "I'm so full."

Quinn drops in the recliner next to her and rubs a cold bottle of water across her forehead. "We definitely ate too much."

"But it was slow roasted, salt and herb crusted, perfectly medium rare prime rib. Totally worth it."

"Tell that to my poor stomach." Quinn's eyelids squeeze shut in a grimace of discomfort. "I feel pregnant."

"If you're pregnant from eating steak does that mean when you give birth you'll literally be having a cow?"

Quinn chuckles despite the corniness of the joke and peeks out of one eye when she hears Brittany come in. "Leave the door open so I can hear Kelly, please."

"Okay." Brittany skips down the stairs. "Kids fell asleep the instant their little heads hit their pillows... Are you guys okay? You kinda look like beached whales."

Santana groans, "Ate. Too. Much."

Brittany laughs at her wife. "Flip over." Santana does and Brittany unbuttons her jeans and opens the zipper.

"Ahhhh, why didn't I think of that. You're a genius."

"I have my moments." Brittany sits on the floor and plays with Santana's hair.

Santana asks Quinn, "So, how did things go with Rachel?"

"Well, we talked for hours last night. It was easy and comfortable. She's approachable, intelligent, sweet, solicitous and beautiful."

"Aaaand?" asks Santana.

"And... I'm not interested."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that when we were talking earlier?" asks Brittany, thoroughly confused about their fight since it seems Quinn wasn't even going to pursue Rachel.

"Because _she_ wasn't the issue. Weneeded to figure out why _you_ were so upset with my choices. And, we did."

"Oh." Brittany knows that Santana is curious about their conversation so she explains, "Basically, I told her that you never know how someone is going to react to finding out the person they love slept with someone else. The repercussions are unpredictable."

"Artie?"

Brittany nods.

"Agreed." Santana puckers her lips asking for a kiss to show Brittany that she's grateful she was told about their private conversation and isn't upset. After receiving her kiss, Santana says, "So, back to Berry, you're not interested?"

"I know, I'm surprised, too. But it just doesn't feel right." Quinn pulls her lower lip into her mouth and bites down as she contemplates how much she wants to admit to the girls about her former feelings for Rachel. "I admit, I'm disappointed. I've liked her for a really long time and I thought that maybe... maybe it was finally gonna happen. We did friendly things like cuddle and hold hands, but no kissing. I was tempted a few times and almost made a move, but _something_ held me back."

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, we'll still be friends, but I don't want anything more. There's just something about her. Even though she does and says all the right things, it feels _off_ somehow. There were so many times when we'd be talking and she would say something completely _appropriate_, but it would sound _wrong_. I'm not explaining this well." Quinn rubs her eyebrows in thought. "Being around her is... for lack of a better word... jarring."

"Ohhh." Brittany's head bobs in understanding. "She's cash."

Santana and Quinn share a bewildered glance before turning to Brittany with puzzled expressions and simultaneously asking, "Huh?"

"Remember the old visa check card commercials? There was one where people went through a cafeteria and ordered, got their food and paid with a check card. Order, pick up and pay. Order, pick up and pay. Order, pick up and pay. It ran like a well oiled machine and customers flew through the line until someone paid with cash and everything came to a grinding halt. People slammed into the person in front of them, trays crashed to the ground, it was a mess. The person who paid with cash wasn't _wrong_, but he just didn't fit into his surroundings. Rachel is like that. There's nothing wrong with who she is, how she behaves or what she looks like, but she just doesn't fit into your life romantically. Her presence, like you said, is jarring. She interrupts the momentum and flow of your life."

"How do you do that?" admires Quinn rhetorically.

"That was very good babe." Santana flips onto her back, folds her hands under her head, wiggles her butt to get comfortable and crosses her legs. "You know what I noticed about Rachel being here? B and I reverted to our old behaviors. I got upset and was ready to go all Lima Heights and Britt played dumb."

"Yah B, why did you do that?" asks Quinn.

"She was sitting there with that smug expression claiming that the game was wrong and rattling off her mnemonic as if it were fact. If she was going to be _that_ impertinent over a game that has a team of fact checkers, can you imagine how she would've reacted to my challenging her?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but don't you want her to know that you're smart?" asks Quinn.

Brittany shrugs, her hands resting limply in her lap. "Those who mind, don't matter and those who matter, don't mind."

"I love Dr. Seuss, too." Quinn smiles warmly and repeats the entire quote. "**Be who you are and say what you feel.** Those who mind, don't matter and those who matter, don't mind."

"Oh, I forgot that first part." Brittany grins sheepishly. "I guess I shouldn't have been afraid to show her that I knew the answer, huh? Next time."

"Good, because Brittany, everyone should know the real you. You are amazing. I mean, how do you come up with those analogies from everyday life - like towels and someone paying with cash - that _instantly_ puts everything into perspective? I'm constantly in awe at how _brilliant_ and wise you are."

"Really?"

"Really."

Brittany throws herself at Quinn and squeezes her in an embrace - not only for this compliment, but also for the assurance that Quinn isn't upset with her anymore. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me." Quinn hugs back then whacks Santana's shoulder. "Would you really have gone Lima Heights on her?"

"Hell yah. I'm still a mother f'n bad ass."

Quinn laughs once, "Yah right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're no longer a card carrying member of Lima Heights Adjacent so stop trying already."

Brittany's voice rises higher with each word as she teases, "It means you're no scarier than the fluffy, adorable, widdle kitten that we're bringing home on Monday."

Santana throws an arm over her eyes and mutters, "I **am** a badass. You guys suck."

Brittany's eyes sparkle anew now that she's focussed on the kitten. "What are we gonna name our kitten?"

Santana shrugs, "Don't care."

Brittany peppers her face with kisses. "Saaaaannnnny, stop being grumpy. Let's name him Sushi!"

The corners of Santana's mouth dimple into the beginnings of a smile and Brittany smirks in triumph. She continues, determined to find the perfect name for their new pet. "Nemo? Bruce, Jaws, Tiger, Simba, Sox, Mittens, Waffles, Wubbles?" Quinn shifts to lean against the armchair, accepting that she's no longer part of this conversation, and enjoys the return of the _Brittany and Santana Show_. A classic comedy/drama that has been on hiatus for several years, with a redundant but amusing plot. Brittany, the blonde, blue eyed optimist - no, make that enthusiastic and very **hyper** optimist - attempts to convince Santana, the equally beautiful, brown eyed pessimist to agree to _something_. Brittany pesters or flirts to get her way and Santana grumps and half-heartedly pretends not to care. The end of each episode is always the same - Santana gives in. Quinn tunes back to the show already in progress to hear Brittany's latest ridiculously cute name suggestion, "Sir Teeny Tiny Tigger."

Santana cracks up at the last one. "Babe, the kitten is a _girl_."

"That's even better!" Brittany squeals, claps and bounces in place. "Her name will be such a great conversation starter." She lowers her voice into a formal register and pretends to pet an imaginary cat. "This is our kitten. **Her** name is Sir Teeny Tiny T-i-double g-errrr. Can you imagine people's reactions?" Brittany pretends to be a visitor - draws her brows together, tilts her head to the side and mouths, "_Her_ name?" She shifts her body to imitate a second person with a blank, expression and slack jaw, and scratches her cheek in thought, then breaks character and laughs at her own joke. "Hilarious!" She starts to do the cabbage-patch in her seated position but Quinn grabs her shoulders.

"**Why are you so hyper?** RELAX. You're driving me nuts."

"Sorry. I've wanted another cat since forEVER and it suddenly hit me that we're actually getting one and I'm really excited! More excited than when I was _finally_ tall enough to go on the Titan roller coaster at Six Flags. More excited than when I got my first solo in Glee Club. More excited than when Santana finally let me go down... well, maybe not _that_ excited... but definitely more excited than -"

Quinn whacks Santana's arm, begging her to stop Brittany's incessant rambling.

"Babe," Santana scoots back on the couch, pats the space in front of her and coos, "Calmate." _(Calm down.)_

Brittany climbs on the couch and stretches her lithe body against her wife. "Okay." Santana drapes her right arm and leg over Brittany and pulls her in tight, enjoying the warmth their bodies create and Brittany hums as her accelerated heartbeat slows down at the contact. "I'm so glad we're getting a cat."

"Me too, babe. Me too." Santana rests her lips on Brittany's forehead and combs her fingers through the silky blonde hair, enjoying the peace she feels whenever Brittany is in her arms. She looks over Brittany's head to Quinn. "So, are you _really_ okay about Berry?"

Surprised that Rachel is being brought up again, Quinn takes a deep breath and exhales, her cheeks puffing in the process. "It's weird how even after all these years, she still made my stomach flutter."

Santana frowns. "I'm confused. I thought you just wanted to make out with her to scratch an itch."

"Yes?" Quinn answers as a question, unsure if she really wants Santana to know the extent of her feelings, but then decides to just go for it. "No. It was more than that. I didn't just dream about sex. I dreamt about what it would be like to cook together or get the kids ready for school. I thought about what color we would paint our bedroom."

"Oh. I didn't realize you actually wanted that kind of relationship with her."

"I think it's more that I want all of that with _someone_ and I've cast different people in the role hoping that they'd be perfect. Finn, Puck, Sam, Rachel... but all of them didn't work."

"Who was the closest?"

Without thinking, Quinn replies, "Puck."

"Puck, huh?"

"I know it's unexpected but he's the only one that feels... natural to the part. Like a square peg in a diamond hole. With just the right tweak he'll fit perfectly."

Santana grins. "Was that your attempt at a Britt analogy?"

"Yes, did it work?"

"Kinda." Santana kisses her sleeping wife to tell her that she's special and one of a kind. "Okay, let's not talk about your Perfect Mate Qualities Checklist and just talk about you for a sec. Have you made an appointment with a therapist?"

"Yes, actually. I have an intake session next week."

"And, what do you hope to accomplish?"

"Britt says -"

Santana cuts her off, "No, what do _you _hope to get out of it?"

Quinn leans over to check if Brittany is sleeping. Her eyes are closed. "Is she asleep?"

Santana nods.

"Are you tired?"

"Not really."

"Wanna go for a run?"

"Is this your way of ending this conversation?"

"Yes, did it work?"

"For now, but only because I need to burn off this steak." Santana leans down and kisses Brittany on the forehead three times in rapid succession. "Baby?" She brushes the hair out of her face and Quinn shakes her head. "What?"

"That," Quinn waves her hand in a circle at Santana, "is why you are no longer a bad ass. How can anyone take you seriously after they see you calling her baby and being all sweet, responding to Saaaaannnnny, owning a cat named Sir Teeny Tiny T-i-double g-rrrr and being one-half of the most amazing parenting team in the world?"

Unsure whether she should be insulted or complemented, Santana remains silent.

"Santana... you take pride in who you are as a woman, a wife, mother, daughter, friend. You told me that you work hard at making all those relationships successful. You _don't_ _need_ to hide behind LHA anymore. So, if you want to joke around about LHA the way Britt still pretends to pout, then I'm all for it and I will gladly refer to you as a bad ass. But, if you honestly _believe_ that you need people to see you that way, then we need to have a serious talk."

"Wow." Santana beams proudly and even chuckles in excitement. "**This** is the Quinn I missed - the confident, call-you-out-on-your-bullshit, I-love-you-but-you're-an-idiot quintessential best friend. Welcome back."

"Shut up." Quinn rolls her eyes but beams with pride. "So are we going running or not?"

"Yah, yah we are." Santana shakes Brittany by the shoulder and kisses her forehead, "Baby?" She looks up at Quinn and grins, laughing at herself and then returns to peppering kisses on her wife's face. "Hon? Honey?"

"Hmm?" Brittany, unaware of her surroundings, sighs contentedly into her wife and shifts her legs around Santana's strong thigh, pressing her pelvis forward. "Are you done talking and ready to make love to me now? I've been **waiting**."

Santana's eyes widen in surprise. "You have?" Brittany nods and sucks roughly on her neck. Santana's temperature shoots through the roof within seconds and a moan escapes her lips. "Wait, hon. Q is right here."

"Hm?" Brittany smirks and slides her hand under her wife's shirt and Santana's nipples harden to very stiff peaks.

Santana's eyes plead to Quinn for understanding. "I'm sorry. We'll run tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine." Quinn huffs playfully. "Good night you two." She points at Santana, "You're getting up at 5am to run with me."

Santana nods.

Quinn heads up the stairs. Just before she shuts the door, she yells, "You better be dressed and ready to go or I'm dragging your naked ass out of bed!"

They hear the door click shut and Santana chuckles. "Where were we?" She leans in to kiss her wife and continues to do so until both girls are spent and sprawled across the basement floor.

* * *

><p>At four-thirty the following morning, Brittany's alarm goes off. She rustles Santana awake. "Babe, get up. You gotta go running with Quinn. I'll make the coffee."<p>

"Mmmtootired."

Twenty-seven minutes later, Santana is dressed in her running sweats and jogs into the kitchen. Brittany hands her a cup of coffee and looks at her bare wrist. "Right on time."

Santana chuckles. "I'm actually looking forward to this. Q and I haven't gone running together in years. It's like she's **finally** coming back to us. Last night she totally called me on my LHA shit, but did it in one of her Classic Quinn loving lectures."

"She does seem different lately - more relaxed." Brittany narrows her eyes and quirks her mouth to the side. "She's sneaky now though. She **purposely** didn't tell me that she wasn't interested in Rachel so I would figure out what my problem was."

Santana laughs. "God, I **missed** her!"

As if on cue, Quinn joins them in the kitchen. "S, you're up AND ready? I'm impressed."

Santana bumps her wife with her hip. "Yah, B set an alarm. Guess she didn't want you seeing my naked butt today."

"Ha, thank you B. It's always nice not to start off my morning with a traumatizing event."

Santana's phone rings. She sticks her tongue out at Quinn then answers, "Hello?" Both girls turn to her, wondering who would call this early. "Hola Ma - QUE?" Without warning, Santana collapses to the floor, the phone skidding across the kitchen.

"SAN!" Brittany kneels beside her while Quinn picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Quinn says, but the slew of spanish on the other end makes her continue with, "Soy yo Quinn. Santana se desmayo. Puede hablar un poco más despacio, por favor?" _(It's me Quinn. Santana fainted. Could you speak a little slower, please?)_

Brittany lifts Santana into her arms and carries her to the living room with Quinn close behind. Over her shoulder, Brittany asks, "What's she saying?"

Quinn whispers. "What does despiertate mean?"

"Wake up." Brittany lays Santana on the couch and shakes her gently. "Babe?"

Quinn nods and returns to her the call. "Si, yo le digo. mantenganos informadas, por favor. Te quiero." _(Yes, I'll tell her. Please keep us posted. Love you.)_

"Well?"

Quinn chokes out, "Papi had a heart attack and they're trying to revive him."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :o)<p>

To view the commercial that Brittany refers to, visit my Tumblr. I'm ASLGoofy.


	53. Chapter 53

AN: Thank you to **breakdown6** and **Rivera**.

Chapter 53

* * *

><p>"Revive him?" Brittany grabs Santana by the shoulders. "Santana! Wake up. Babe, we gotta go." She turns to Quinn, "Call my mom and get her here." Santana's eyes flutter open and Brittany's heart hammers in her chest. "Thank god. Baby, can you hear me?"<p>

Santana doesn't respond.

/

"_Papi!" a three year old Santana bolts out of the living room and into her father's waiting arms. _

_Antonio, the usually stiff, authoritative and stern faced doctor, smiles a smile that is only seen when he's with his little girl. He lifts his daughter into his arms. "Hello carino. Did you have a good day?"_

"_Yes! Mami taked me to the zoo. I see-ed the big Big BIG ephelant." Santana holds her arms out to her side to illustrate the size and says in a deep gravely voice, **"Biiiig!"**_

"_You saw an e-le-phant?" Mr. Lopez corrects his daughter then asks, "Qué más vistes?" (What else did you see?) He listens attentively as Santana rattles off animal after animal and makes his way into the livingroom. Settling them comfortably side-by-side on the couch, he calls out, "Maribel, cafe por favor."_

_A minute later, Mrs. Lopez comes out, and hands him the espresso. She leans down and steals a kiss. He sips the coffee, places it on the side table and pulls his wife into his lap before she can return to the kitchen. His kiss is a little longer than his wife's had been and Santana groans, "Pa-piiii." _

_Mrs. Lopez giggles at her jealous daughter and climbs off her husband's lap. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She whispers in his ear, "You were mine first."_

_He kisses her hand and watches her walk back to the kitchen. _

_Santana is sitting beside him with her arms folded over her chest. "I saw-ed her talk in your ear. What she say?"_

_Mr. Lopez raises an eyebrow at his daughter and mulls over the multitude of answers he could give her. Finally, he says, "She said I was hers first."_

"_What do that mean?"_

"_It means that I love you and I always will, but I started loving your mother before you were even born. So you are just going to have to accept that she and I kiss."_

_Santana frowns, but seems to accept this answer. "Are we going to kiss?"_

"_NO, no-no, no, no. It's a **different** kind of love. We can kiss on the cheek, but not on the lips, I think. I mean. Well, I... **MARI**!"_

"_No grites en la casa." (No yelling in the house.) Mrs. Lopez walks in, wiping her hands on a dishcloth and presses the back of her hand to her husband's forehead. "Do you feel sick? You look flushed."_

_He stands from the couch, pulls her out of Santana's earshot and explains his faux pas. _

"_Antonio!"_

"_Ya sé, ya sé. Yo estaba tratando de usarlo como un momento para enseñarle." (I know, I know. I was trying to use it as a teaching moment.)_

"_Ella tiene tres años. Qué estabas tratando de enseñarle?" (She's three years old. What were you trying to teach her?)_

"_No sé." He runs his hands through his hair, then grips his wife's shoulder lightly and nudges her towards their daughter. "Haz algo! Arreglarlo, por favor." (I don't know. Do something! Fix it.)_

_Mrs. Lopez laughs at her flustered husband. "Estás loco."_

/

Brittany combs her fingers through her wife's hair, caresses her neck and arms. "Listen to my voice, honey. We need to go. I know you're scared, but I'm going to be right there with you. Please." Brittany holds her hand out for Santana to take.

Santana shakes her head.

"Honey, please. We should go now."

Tears stream down Santana's face. "I can't watch him di-. I can't."

"He's not going to die."

**"I CAN'T!"**

Brittany sits beside the sobbing girl and holds her tight. "Baby, I know you're scared, but think about your mom. I can't imagine what she's going through right now. If something were to happen to you, I would want Ella and Tony there with me. Don't you want to be there for her?"

/

"_Mamas! We're going outside!" yells Santana._

_Mrs. Lopez walks into the kitchen and scolds her daughter before she runs out to the yard. "Santana, no grites en la casa." (No yelling in the house.)_

"_Sorry," Santana mumbles an apology and runs to join Brittany._

"_Mari," says Susan as she enters carrying the remains of the lunch dishes. "At least your daughter remembered the rules and told us where they'd be."_

"_You are too soft on her," Maribel says with a smile._

"_And you, are too hard." Susan drops the dishes into the sink. "She's six years old. Let her be a child."_

_Maribel shakes her head at herself. "Antonio says the same thing... when he's home."_

"_Sweetie," Susan side hugs her friend. "He's busy now, but it'll slow down."_

"_Doctors don't slow down. I knew this would be my life when we got married, but I miss him. Santana does, too. She keeps asking for him at night. Last night we thought he'd be home early and we read six books because she wanted to wait up for him. She fell asleep during the seventh." Maribel gazes sadly out the window into the backyard at her daughter._

_Santana and Brittany are on the slide. Brittany is at the top, with Santana nudging her to go down. "Hurry up, Britt."_

_Brittany shields her eyes from the sun. "I can't see."_

"_Okay... Wait, I'll get your hat." Santana climbs over Brittany, slides down and runs to the house. She runs through the kitchen up to Brittany's room - not paying any mind to the adults. After fetching the hat, she makes her way through the kitchen again but stops when she hears a sniffle. She turns to face the women and sees her mom trying to hide her face. "Mami? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing mija. I'm just... tired."_

"_Go take a nap then," says Santana matter-of-fact. She walks back out to Brittany, shoves the hat at her and sits under the slide._

"_Thanks." Without hesitation, Brittany joins her friend in the tight space. "Why are you mad?"_

"_My mom is crying - again." Santana pulls her knees to her chest and drops her forehead down on top of them. "She cries all the time."_

"_How come?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Mija!" Maribel calls out. "I'm leaving."_

_Santana jumps up and runs to her mother. "I changed my mind. I don't want to sleep here."_

"_Por qué no?" (Why not?)_

"_I... I just don't want to."_

"_Santana, you've been looking forward to this all week."_

"_**I changed my mind!** Let's go." Santana pulls on her mother's hand. "Quiero ir a casa contigo." (I want to go home with you.)_

_Susan pulls her daughter aside. "What happened? Did you two have a fight?" _

_Brittany shakes her head but doesn't elaborate, too upset that her friend wants to leave._

"_What happened before Mari and I came outside?"_

_The little blonde scrunches up her face trying to remember the conversation. "She brought my hat... and then... I went down the slide... and then... oh, she said her mom was crying. Why was Mami crying?"_

"_MAMI! I WANT TO GO HOME WITH YOU!" _

"_Santana, I don't understand."_

"_Mari, can I talk to you?"_

_Maribel sighs at her daughter who is standing at the backdoor, hands on her hips. She walks over to her friend. "I don't know what happened."_

"_I do. Brittany said Santana is upset that you were crying. I think she's being protective - in her own way - and doesn't want you to be alone tonight."_

"_Oh. Alright, I'll take her home."_

"_I have a better idea. Why don't we set up the tent and the four of us have a sleepover." _

"_A tent? You mean outside?"_

_Susan laughs at her citified friend. "Yes, outside." Maribel gives her an incredulous glare. Susan ignores her. "Shall we tell the girls?"_

_Maribel nods but wonders what she's getting herself into._

"_This is going to be so much fun!" Susan calls out, "Girls, guess what? We're all going to sleep here tonight."_

_Brittany and Santana cheer loudly, but Santana catches herself and stops, turning to her mother in concern. "Mami? Are we?"_

_Mrs. Lopez hesitates, but responds, "Yes, in a tent."_

_Susan turns seriously to her friend. "We better get to the stream before it gets too late. I can't wait to watch you catch us dinner."_

"_QUE?" Maribel's eyes widen in shock._

_Susan laughs. "You're so easy." _

_/_

Santana nods, agreeing that she needs to support her mother.

Brittany holds her wife and gives her time to adjust to the idea of seeing her father in the hospital. When Santana's breathing returns to normal, she asks, "Are you ready to go?"

In lieu of a response, Santana stands and walks towards the garage.

Brittany finds Quinn in the kitchen screwing the cap on a thermos. "We're heading out."

Quinn hands her the coffee and ziploc of assorted snacks. "Your mom is on her way."

"Thanks. The emergency numbers are on the -"

"I know, honey. Go." Quinn hugs her friend twice and Brittany understands that one is meant for Santana. "Call me as soon as you hear anything."

"We will."

Brittany glances over at her wife - her brows furrowed in thought, the side of her head pressed to the window. She reaches over, takes her wife's hand and kisses her palm.

_/_

"_Santana," Mr. Lopez walks into the living room, holding a piece of paper in his hands. "Apaga la televisión." (Turn off the TV.)_

_The television clicks off and Santana drops the remote to the coffee table. "Que tienes?" (What's wrong?)_

"_Haz estado cortando classes?" (Have you been cutting classes?) Santana opens her mouth, but is quickly cut off by her father. "La verdad." (The truth.)_

_She nods._

"_Why were you in the janitor's closet?"_

_Santana stutters incomprehensibly._

_Mr. Lopez shakes the paper in his hand. "This says you were with Brittany. What were you doing?"_

"_Uh..."_

_Mr. Lopez takes in his sixteen year old's demeanor all at once - the furrowed brows, eyes panicking in search of an answer, bottom lip pulled between her teeth, hands fisting her dress anxiously. His eyes widen with comprehension and he lets out a shaky breath. "Never mind. It doesn't matter what you were doing. You will not skip classes. Me hago claro?" (Do I make myself clear?)_

_Relieved that she isn't being pressed for an answer about Brittany, Santana responds, "Yes, Papi."_

"_You are grounded for one week and your teachers will sign an attendance slip daily for the next month."_

"_Yes, Papi." Santana rises off the couch to go to her room and start her homework. "I'm sorry."_

_Mr. Lopez softens. He wants to tell his daughter that he loves her and assure her that she can tell him anything, but the words do not come. Instead, he stops her as she passes and kisses her on the crown of her head. "Tell Brittany she can come for dinner in one week."_

"_Okay."_

/

After an hour of driving in silence to the hospital, Brittany pulls Santana through the corridors in search of Mrs. Lopez. Brittany scans sign after sign - Women's Restroom, Water Fountain, Men's Restroom, Family Restroom, Vending Machines, Nurse's Station left arrow, Elevators right arrow. "Where's the damn waiting room?" Finding a map, she traces her finger along the wall and stops on the red dot - _You Are Here_. She looks up at the heading "Third Floor" and then to the listing to the side of the map. "Shit! We're in the wrong wing!"

She yanks Santana back in the direction they came from, scrambles towards an open elevator and presses the Lobby button. As soon as the doors open on the ground floor, she turns back to grab Santana's hand and rushes forward - slamming into a large, ape of a man. "Oomph!" She grunts, steps around him, and rushes off. To her own surprise she yells over her shoulder, "You're supposed to wait until everyone is out of the elevator!" Then, under her breath she says, "Rude."

They run over to the opposite wing, then down a long hall and stop at the signs over the fork in front of them - Elevators to the left, Cafeteria to the right. They turn left. Brittany pokes the elevator button and as the doors part she steps forward but stops and steps back as a frail, white haired man exits the elevator.

"Sorry," she mutters, mentally kicking herself for doing the exact same thing she had just snapped at someone for doing. The girls enter the car and Brittany jabs at the 'close doors' button repeatedly. The doors close, but the elevator doesn't move. She looks up at the floor indicator. It's still showing a glowing L. "What the hell?" She scans the dark buttons, realizes her mistake and presses the number three which illuminates brightly. The elevator opens on the third floor, but Brittany remains inside. "Shit, shit, shit!" She pounds on the lobby button. "These are the parking elevators."

Santana squeezes her hand, but remains silent.

After finding the correct elevators and riding up to the third floor, they push through the waiting room door and see Mrs. Lopez sitting stiffly in a chair, her bag clutched on her lap.

"How is he?" asks Brittany.

"No one has told me anything."

"I don't understand what happened. He seemed fine at dinner."

"I don't know. I found him outside -"

Santana frowns.

Brittany asks, "It's so late. Why was he outside?"

Mrs. Lopez stares at the floor.

"Smoking." Santana walks to the picture window overlooking the parking lot, folds her arms over her chest and says nothing else.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Mrs. Lopez is pacing the room and Santana is still staring out the window. Brittany pulls out a deck of cards from her purse. "Gin?" Mrs. Lopez shakes her head, but Santana doesn't respond. Brittany leans forward, her elbows on her knees, and shuffles the cards as she watches the women work through their worries and fears.<p>

Mrs. Lopez steps out of the waiting area and into the hall, looking left, right, and back to the left. She hugs her arms tight around herself and returns to pacing the small room.

Brittany glances back at Santana, but she's still staring out that damn window.

/

_Mr. Lopez pushes the front door open and sighs at the darkness throughout the house. It's late and it's been years since anyone has waited up for him. He locks the door, drops his keys to the hall table and hangs his coat. He trudges to the kitchen, not bothering with the lights, tosses his briefcase on the table and opens the refrigerator. Smiling, he pulls out the tupperware with a post-it note that says, "Heat me. 2 min. ~ S."_

_He follows his daughter's directions and microwaves his dinner. A loud beeping echos through the empty kitchen and he checks his phone. "They need me back already? Mierda." (Shit.) He sighs and decides he should at least do a few things around the house before he leaves. Turning on the light, he notices the trash needs to be taken out so he ties it up and carries it out to the cans in the back. On his way back to the house, he hears Santana crying. "Mija?" He looks around, but doesn't see her. "Where are you?" Following the sound of her sobs, he finds her curled up on a lounge chair. "What happened?" _

_Santana shakes her head, unable to talk. _

_"Mija, alguien te lastimo?" (Did someone hurt you?)_

_Santana nods._

"_**Who? Who did this?** Brittany?"_

"_No." She chokes out, "Abuelita me patio para fuera." (Grandma kicked me out.) Body wracking sobs convulse through Santana._

"_What?" He sits beside his daughter, shocked that anyone would be so cruel, and does his best to comfort her. He pats her shoulder awkwardly and listens as she recounts what happened. As the story goes on, he realizes the gravity of the situation and contemplates calling his wife, but shakes that off quickly. He's here now and his baby needs him. He considers his words carefully, but then spits out, "She's an old fool." Santana cries harder and he rubs her arm gently. "It doesn't matter what she thinks. What's important is that you're happy with Brittany. Are you?"_

_Santana nods._

"_Then, that's all that matters."_

_Santana sits up and falls into her father's arms. "I love you, Papi."_

"_Te quiero."_

_/_

Brittany lays out the beginnings of Solitaire, but catches movement on her left. Santana is still staring straight ahead, but now her hands are laced on top of her head, her elbows pointed out. _She moved!_ _She's finally snapping out of it._ Brittany gathers up her cards and shoves them into her purse, determined to seize this window of opportunity. She goes over and hugs her wife from behind. "Baby, will you come with me to the cafeteria? I don't feel like going alone."

The crease between Santana's brows deepen and for a second Brittany wonders if she's going to be snapped at. To her relief, Santana softens, drops her arms to lay on Brittany's and leans her head against the blonde.

Brittany kisses her shoulder. "We'll be quick."

Santana agrees and soon they are on the first floor walking down the hall arm in arm. Brittany leans over and kisses her wife's temple, grateful to finally be out of that tiny room.

"You wanted to get me out of there, huh?" asks Santana knowingly.

"Not out of _there_." Brittany smiles and taps Santana's forehead. "Out of _here_."

Santana sighs and nods.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." Santana stops them in the middle of the hall and hugs Brittany - who immediately buries her face against her wife's neck. "Thank you for taking charge and making me come. I don't know what I would do without you."

Brittany pulls back and kisses Santana once on the lips. "You'll never have to find out."

* * *

><p>The two girls grab sandwiches, chips and drinks and head back to the waiting room. When they arrive, the room is empty. They rush back into the corridor and to the nurse's station. "Antonio Lopez?"<p>

The nurse points to a door down the hall. "Walk please."

They thank the nurse and walk-jog-run to the room. Mrs. Lopez is there talking with a doctor. Santana shoves the sandwiches into Brittany's arms and joins her mother. "What happened?"

"I'm Dr. Rivera, your father's card- "

"Will he be alright?" Dr. Rivera starts to explain, but Santana interrupts again. "Simple, layman's terms, please."

"He had a heart attack, we resuscitated him, performed an emergency by-pass, and he's recuperating. He'll be fine."

"Thank you, Doctor." Santana hugs her mom, then her wife. She turns back to the doctor and asks, "Did smoking cigars cause the heart attack?"

"I would say it exacerbated the problem, yes."

"I knew it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Are you enjoying this story? Please review. :)<br>**


	54. Chapter 54

AN: Thank you to **heybaybay** for tweeting about WJGS, **chicavolcom** for pimping out the story on twitter and tumblr and **Rivera** for the spanish. You guys are awesome! Thank you to my beta **breakdown6** who stayed up with me until 3 am to get this chapter right.

Chapter 54

* * *

><p>Quinn stretches in bed and checks the time - 7:32 am. Too worried about Mr. Lopez, she gives up on getting any sleep and heads to the kitchen where Mrs. Pierce is at the table feeding Kelly.<p>

"Is that yummy? Yes it is, _yes it is_," Mrs. Pierce says playfully as she uses the spoon to wipe up the banana from Kelly's chin. Seeing Quinn, she smiles. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Morning," says Quinn as she kisses her daughter on the head.

"Did you get any sleep?" Mrs. Pierce hands her the spoon and bowl of mashed bananas and finishes preparing breakfast.

"No, couldn't sleep." Quinn lifts the spoon and prompts Kelly to open her mouth by opening her own. "Have you heard from them?"

"Not yet."

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I hope so." Mrs. Pierce kisses Quinn on the head. "Think positive thoughts, honey."

*THUD*

"They're up." says Mrs. Pierce with a chuckle. "Ready?"

Quinn nods confidently. "Let's do this."

Ella yells at her brother, stomps down the stairs and bursts through the kitchen door. "**Mami**, Tony push-" Ella stops mid-sentence and throws herself at her grandmother. She hollers, "TONY! GRAMMA IS HERE!"

Tony joins them in a flash and runs around the kitchen with his hands in the air, "Yaaaaaay!

Mrs. Pierce scoops him up on his second pass and kisses all over his face and neck. Quinn lifts Ella into her seat. "Look at the fancy pancakes grandma made."

"What is that?" asks Ella.

"I not see. Where?" says Tony, wiggling out of his grandma's arms and onto his chair.

Quinn uses the whipped cream to add facial features and both twins squeal with delight, "Mickey Mouse!"

"Very nice, Quinn." Mrs. Pierce tousles her hair and joins the twins at the table.

"Thanks," Quinn beams. She wets a napkin at the sink and wipes the syrup dripping down Tony's mouth. Ella explains that Tony pushed her this morning and in her excited retelling of events, she slams down on her fork - sending it hurtling towards her brother - but Mrs. Pierce catches it mid air and returns it to Ella's plate.

Tony stands on his chair and screams at his sister. "I not pushing. I was playing!"

Quinn lays a hand on his shoulder and he drops back to his seat. Ella argues that he did, in fact, push her and picks up a piece of bacon to throw, but Mrs. Pierce gives her a warning glance and she shoves the bacon into her mouth instead.

Tearing an 'ear' off his pancake and stuffing it into his mouth, Tony mumbles, "Gramma, where Mama and Mami?" Without hesitation, Mrs. Pierce says that abuelito is in the hospital. Neither child understands what she means, but both accept the explanation. Tony asks, "What we do today?"

"Would you like to go to the aquarium and see fish, sharks, seals, and much much more?"

"YAY!" yell both twins.

"Go play and I'll get you when we're ready to leave." Mrs. Pierce helps them off their boosters and watches them scamper off. "Quinn, you're coming with us, right?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

><p>At Lima General, Mr. Lopez is in the intensive care unit and still not being allowed visitors. Brittany has escaped to the restroom while Mrs. Lopez and her daughter argue for the hundredth time that morning.<p>

"We're staying." Santana faces off against her mother, arms folded across her chest.

"Santana, there's nothing you can do here. They won't even let me in to see him. As soon as he's allowed visitors, I will call you."

"I'm not a **visitor** and I'm not leaving."

"Estás persistentes, al igual que tu padre." _(You are stubborn, just like your father.)_

Santana raises an eyebrow, drops to a seat, picks up a magazine and starts thumbing through it.

Mrs. Lopez throws her arms up in defeat. "Fine. Stay."

"I don't know why you're getting so upset mom. Otras madres le gustaria una hija que apoya." _(Other mothers would be grateful for a supportive daughter.)_

Mrs. Lopez leans against the wall across from her daughter. "Apoyar? Sí. Regañona, sentenciosa y mandona? No." _(Supportive? Yes. Scolding, judgmental and bossy? No.)_

"I'm not judgmental."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Mrs. Lopez says,"Yes, you are. You blame me for this. You think I'm weak because I let your father smoke."

"Not weak."

"Wrong?"

"Yes." Santana throws the magazine back to the table. "Why did you let him smoke? I can understand if you didn't want to say anything before, but once he had the heart attack **why didn't you stop him?"**

"How?"

Santana jumps up, **"Flush the damn things down the toilet." **

Mrs. Lopez walks away from her daughter. "What would that accomplish?"

"He'd. Stop. Smoking."

"No, he'd get upset that I was trying to control him and buy more, then either hide it from me or defiantly smoke in front of me. It would **not** have worked... No me ruedes los ojos a mí, Santana." _(Do not roll your eyes at me.) _Sighing, she continues softer, "You were always daddy's little girl and he has been wonderful to you, but that has made you blind to who he can be - a stubborn, prideful man. He _may_ be temporarily swayed by his emotions, but ultimately he will do whatever he wants."

"**But you didn't even try!"**

Mrs. Lopez spins to face Santana, her face contorted in anger. "**Cómo sabes tu esto?** Por supuesto, yo intente! Yo pregunte, rogué, lloré. El único compromiso que haría fue aceptar no fumar en la casa. Actuas como que no me importa! Eso no es justo!" Her palm slams against her chest. "Él era mío primero, Santana. El era mio antes de que tu eras un pensamiento en nuestras cabezas. NO ME ACUSEN DE NO TRATAR!" _(__**How do you know this?**__ Of course, I tried! I asked, I begged, I cried. The only compromise he would make is to agree not to smoke in the house. You act like I don't care about him! That is not fair! He was mine first, Santana. He was mine before you were even a thought in our heads. DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF NOT TRYING!)_

Brittany walks into the waiting room. "You guys, I can hear you down the hall."

Mrs. Lopez acknowledges her and moves to stare out the picture window, much like her daughter had done earlier that morning.

Brittany picks up and shoulders Santana's purse, then holds her hand out. Puzzled, Santana looks up at her and waits for an explanation. "I got us a hotel across the street. We're gonna shower and have a nap." She pulls out a room key from her back pocket and walks over to Mrs. Lopez. "Mami, this is to your room. Call us if anything happens. Otherwise, we'll meet up with you for lunch."

Mrs. Lopez takes the key and hugs her daughter-in-law. "Thank you."

Brittany whispers, "Esto es duro para ella porque lo ama mucho. Por favor, no olvides eso y... ella en realmente no te esta echando la culpar a te. Ella se culpan a sí misma." _(This is hard on her because she loves him so much. Please, don't forget that and... she's not really blaming you. She's blaming herself.) _Without waiting for a response, Brittany returns to Santana, bends her arm and holds it out for her wife to take. "Shall we?" Santana rises reluctantly and takes the offered elbow. Brittany smiles, then spins Santana towards her mother and whispers, "Say goodbye."

Slumping with acceptance, Santana trudges over to her mother, not ready to make amends but willing to be civil. "Bye mom."

Mrs. Lopez recognizes that her daughter is still upset and knows their discussion isn't over. She holds Santana by the shoulders. "Close your eyes."

Santana rolls her eyes and receives a sharp slap on the shoulder from her mother. She mutters an apology and closes her eyes.

In a soft voice, barely above a whisper, Mrs. Lopez says, "Imagine yourself at Papi's funeral." Santana's eyes fly open. Mrs. Lopez pleads, "Trust me." She waits for her daughter's eyes to close then continues, "Imagine yourself at his funeral."

Santana nods.

"No, I want you to picture it - the coffin, flowers, all of us there wearing black and you sitting beside me holding my hand." Santana's chin quivers and Mrs. Lopez swallows once, struggling with her own emotions. She hugs Santana and says, "The service ends and you walk up to the coffin to say your last goodbye. You look down... and see Brittany."

Santana chokes on her gasp.

Mrs. Lopez holds her daughter and waits, letting the image sink in, then pulls back and gives her a pointed look. "Mija, I know you love your father, but you will never love him the way I do. When you blame me and accuse me of not caring, it is very upsetting. But, I am sorry that I asked you to leave. You're right, I do appreciate that you're supportive." She palms Santana's cheek. "Please get some rest and I'll see you at lunch."

Santana wipes her tears with the back of her sleeve. "Lo siento que te eche la culpa." _(I'm sorry I blamed you.)_

Mrs. Lopez nods and walks her over to Brittany. Once they leave, she collapses into a chair and cries. "No te atreves a morir conmigo, hombre testarudo!" _(Don't you dare die on me, you stubborn man!)_

* * *

><p>As soon as they enter the aquarium, the twins pull their grandma towards the <em>Hunters of the Reef<em> exhibit. Quinn follows close behind with Kelly in her stroller, but gets distracted along the way by the huge cylindrical jellyfish tank. Kneeling down beside her daughter, she reads the placard out loud, then points to some of the larger jellys, hoping to get a reaction out of Kelly. Receiving none, she sighs. "I can't wait 'til you're old enough to appreciate things like this. We're gonna go to the zoo and aquarium all the time."

The _Hunters of the Reef_ is a 300,000 gallon aquarium with dome viewing windows that protrude into the tank so viewers feel the thrill of being submerged among the large predators. When Quinn arrives at the exhibit, Tony is in one of the domes with his hands pressed up against the glass. A hammerhead shark cuts easily through the water and Tony is enthralled - swaying his head and upper body back and forth in rhythm to the shark.

Ella points to a black and white creature and squeals, "That's Mista Ray!"

"_Manta_ ray," Mrs. Pierce corrects her.

Quinn laughs. "She means Mr. Ray from _Finding Nemo_."

"Aaaaaah!" Tony screams as a gigantic, black tip reef shark passes in front of him. "Go away!"

Chuckling, Quinn notices Kelly kicking her legs and appears to be watching the sharks move in the tank. She unbuckles the infant, lifts her out and holds her closer to the glass. Kelly gurgles in delight as a nurse shark hovers near and settles in the sand. Quinn beams, "You think sharks are cool? Wait til you see lions."

* * *

><p>Santana slides the card into the door of their hotel room, pushes forward when the green light appears and slams her body into the hard surface. Brittany laughs, "You okay?"<p>

"Yeah, guess I'm more exhausted than I thought." Santana rubs her nose and hands the card over to her wife.

Brittany inserts the card again, but this time when the green light appears she turns the handle and pushes forward. "Ta da."

"You're cute." Santana smiles, then shuffles in and collapses onto the bed. "Any other time and I would be commenting on how we're going to use every inch of this king sized mattress."

"Ewww babe, don't lay on the bed spread. Hotels don't wash those often." Santana scrunches her nose in disgust and sits up so Brittany can pull the covers down, then climbs over the lump and shifts to lay between the sheets. "You don't want a shower first?"

Santana rolls over, trying to get comfortable and mumbles into the pillow. "I didn't bring clothes." Something dips on the bed beside her and she hears a zipper being pulled. Opening one eye, she sees a black duffel and sits up. "You packed clothes?"

Brittany nods.

"You are -."

Brittany holds up her index finger, reaches into the bag and pulls out two jersey knit cotton pillowcases, phone chargers and toiletries, then slows her movements and pulls out a bottle of wine.

"AMAZING!" Santana yanks her onto the bed and moves to lay on top of her. Smiling down at the blonde she asks, "How did I get so lucky?" Brittany opens her mouth to respond, but is silenced with a searing kiss. Less than a minute later, Santana lays her head on her wife's chest. "I'm sorry. I want to, but I'm so tired."

"Honey, I didn't bring you here for sex. We need sleep. There's plenty of time for hanky panky when we aren't worrying about Papi."

"_Are_ you worried about him?" Santana asks, rubbing her face against Brittany's shirt in her effort to get comfortable.

"You mean, is there reason to be worried?" Brittany kisses her wife's head and Santana nods. "Well, I'm not NOT worried." She runs her fingers through her wife's hair and down her back. "I'll feel better once we know the full prognosis, but Dr. Rivera seemed positive so that's good, right?"

…

"Babe?"

…

Brittany rolls her sleeping wife off of her. "Poor thing." She tucks Santana in, then takes her phone and walks out of the room to the small lounge area which holds a couch, recliner and TV; and small kitchen area with mini fridge, coffee pot and microwave. Across the livingroom is a door which leads to Mrs. Lopez's room and to her right is another door that leads to the hall. "Wow, three entrances? That's fancy." She drops onto the couch and after two rings, Mrs. Pierce answers and Brittany says, "Hi mom. How's it going?" Mrs. Pierce tells her about the aquarium and Brittany listens, but her mind wanders as her worries for Papi resurface.

/

"_Dad, where's Bruce?" asks a seven year old Brittany as she peers into the shark tank at the aquarium._

"_Du dun... du dun... da dun da -"_

"_DAD! Stop it!" screeches Brittany - upset that her father is humming the Jaws theme. _

"_What? You don't like it?" He asks innocently. "It's mood music."_

_Brittany huffs and storms off in search of her best friend, partly out of annoyance and partly because her father scared her. Santana is three windows down with her father - the audio tour wand pressed against her ear. "Papi, it says the one with the black on the dorsal and caudal fin is a black tip reef shark and they average five and a half feet. Is that big?"_

"_Si, if you lie next to one, the shark would be longer than you!"_

"_Whoa." _

_Brittany joins Santana. "Where's Bruce? I can't find him."_

_Santana checks the tank then turns to her father, "Where's the shark that looks like Bruce from Finding Nemo?"_

_Mr. Lopez frowns in confusion, but is saved by Mr. Pierce. "She means the great white."_

"_Oh. They don't do well in captivity so there are none."_

_Brittany slumps in disappointment and none of Santana's attempts to cheer her up work. A few minutes later, Brittany hears, "Da dun... da dun..." She whips around to scold her father, but sees a plush great white shark in front of her. Hugging the doll tight with one arm, she throws the other around her dad. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

_Mr. Lopez catches his daughter's smile. "Do you want one, too?" _

_Santana mulls it over then shakes her head. That night, she and Brittany finish dinner and find a box with the aquarium logo on her bed. Santana opens it and squeals in delight at the 4D vision Great White Shark Anatomy Model Kit with 20 detachable hand-painted organs and body parts, and display stand. She runs out of the room and outside to find her father._

_Seeing her approach, Mr. Lopez holds his cigar above his head and braces himself for the impact._

"_Thank you, Papi! I love it!"_

_/  
><em>

* * *

><p>In a nearby park, Mrs. Pierce and the gang are resting under a shady tree after enjoying their picnic lunch. The twins are napping and Quinn is singing softly while rocking Kelly. Mrs. Pierce watches her, smiling in adoration. "You've grown up to be such a beautiful woman, Quinn."<p>

Quinn laughs and shakes her head, uncomfortable with the complement.

"You are sweetie. I enjoy seeing you with Kelly and the twins. You're a natural mother."

"I learned a lot from you and Mami." Quinn lays Kelly down on the quilt and pats her back. "Like this morning - you were loving and strict at the same time. I strive to be like you." Focusing on Kelly, she adds softly, "I used to wish you were my mother."

"I would've liked that." Mrs. Pierce beams and reaches out to tuck an errant strand of hair behind Quinn's ear. "You know that Maribel and I have always considered you our daughter, right?"

Quinn nods.

"Good, but what you don't know is that we used to joke that if she and I had a child together, it would've been you."

Quinn chokes on her laugh. "What?"

Mrs. Pierce giggles and bobs her head up and down repeatedly. "You're intelligent and compassionate, but stubborn and impatient. You have the best and worst of both of us."

Quinn beams. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Mrs. Pierce leans back against the tree. "Honey?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on with you and Noah?"

Quinn is caught by surprise and stumbles over her answer. "I, well, we, I mean, I thought I told you that we're separated?"

"You did, but what does that mean? Are you trying to work things out?"

Quinn shrugs, her eyes dart about to avoid the piercing blues questioning her and land on a tiny crumb. She picks it up and rubs it between her fingers, hoping the interrogation will stop.

Mrs. Pierce wiggles her fingers toward the cooler, silently asking for a bottle of water. "Ideally, what would you like to see happen?"

Quinn twists the bottle open then hands Mrs. Pierce the water and sighs, resigning herself to the conversation they're about to have. She admits, "I want to fall in love with him again."

"Again? What makes you think you've fallen out of love?"

"Haven't I?"

Mrs. Pierce pulls the bottle away from her mouth and leans forward. "Did he cheat on you?"

"No."

"Hit you?"

Quinn's head snaps up, "NO!"

Relaxing now that she realizes nothing serious happened, Mrs. Pierce returns to her spot against the tree. "What did he do to make you stop loving him?"

Quinn takes a deep breath, buying herself a few moments before she launches into her explanation. "It's the everyday stuff. He spent hours watching TV and drinking beer, he didn't listen when I talked, he wasn't attentive in b-." She cringes, embarrassed for divulging too much information, and awkwardly searches for something to occupy her hands.

Mrs. Pierce clucks her tongue. "My goodness, that is terrible. I can see why you left him."

"You don't understand, how can you?" Quinn shrugs and starts pulling out the grass - one blade at a time. She sighs, "Papa is perfect."

"No he isn't and I wouldn't want him to be."

Quinn's jaw drops in disbelief that Mrs. Pierce doesn't appreciate her awesome husband. "He's _everything_ I want. He's funny, kind, smart, attentive, interesting, and handsome. He's perfect."

"Hmmm," Mrs. Pierce contemplates her options on how best to get her next point across, then smirks once she's decided. "Did you ever have a crush on Brittany growing up?"

"What?" Quinn laughs. "No-o-o."

"Why not?"

Quinn considers denying her attraction to women, but then remembers Mrs. Pierce already knows she slept with Santana. "She wasn't my type."

"Physically?"

"Physically she's **gorgeous**. She just wasn't..." Quinn's face scrunches as she searches for the right words to describe her best friend. "She was kind of..."

Mrs. Pierce rattles off, "Hyper? Silly? Exhausting?"

"Yes," Quinn says, shocked that Brittany's own mother would describe her that way.

"She takes after her father." Mrs. Pierce scoots closer to Quinn. "What I'm trying to say is that you think Papa is a certain way, but if you were around him all the time you would probably see that he isn't what you really want or need. Santana and I are a lot alike. We prefer structure and routine, but we love them because they balance us out. They fulfill a need in us to be goofy and to think outside the box." She takes Quinn's hand and holds it between her own. "You fell in love with Puck because he fulfilled a need within you. You were attracted to something in him. What was it?"

Quinn furrows her brows deep in thought. "He... he made me feel safe."

"Does he still?"

"Yes."

"Then everything else can be worked through. Talk to each other. Find out what changes need to be made and **make them**. I've seen the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you. You were in love. You can get that back, Quinn. **If you want it.**"

Quinn drops her head back and groans, "Mama, I have talked to him." Straightening her head, she pointedly makes eye contact with Mrs. Pierce. "We've been separated for almost six months. We've talked, we've fought, we've tried. We just don't work."

"If your goal is to fall in love with him again then how is giving up going to make that happen?"

"I..."

"These are the negative traits I was talking about - the ones you get from Mari and I. You're impatient - saving a marriage does not happen overnight."

"I've tried."

"And, you're stubborn." Mrs. Pierce playfully nudges Quinn's thigh with her toes. "If you don't want to salvage your life with him, then get divorced. Stop stringing him along. Be independent, move back home and live your life. Otherwise, use the time you have with the girls to work on yourself, but work actively towards making a life with Noah."

Quinn crosses her legs, leans her arms against them and speaks directly to Mrs. Pierce. "That IS what I'm doing. I'm working on myself. I made an appointment to start therapy. I _think_ I'm working towards a reconciliation with Puck."

Mrs. Pierce quirks an eyebrow, "Then what were you doing with Rachel?"

Quinn is taken aback and drops her gaze - shocked that Mrs. Pierce would call her on this. She frowns and raises her eyes to the older woman - pleading for understanding. "I didn't... I wasn't... Nothing happened with her."

Mrs. Pierce leans forward, "If you were really working on yourself and towards a life with Noah, _she_ wouldn't have happened at all."

Quinn whines, "Why are you picking on me?"

"Sweetie, I'm not picking on you." Mrs. Pierce leans forward further and squeezes Quinn's knee. "This is what mothers do. We ask the hard questions. We challenge your thinking. We do it... I do it because I love you and I want to see you happy."

"I'm happy," Quinn says defiantly.

"You're in limbo." Mrs. Pierce pats the space beside her and Quinn reluctantly joins her. "No matter what you decide we will all be here to support you, but please make a decision and stick to it."

"But, what if I make the wrong one?"

Mrs. Pierce takes Quinn's hand in hers. "Don't be afraid of the unknown, honey. Right or wrong, you won't know until you try."

Quinn nods slowly as comprehension dawns. "Vivir con miedo es como vivir en medias." When Mrs. Pierce gives her a puzzled look, Quinn explains, "A life lived in fear is a life half-lived." She shakes her head at herself and laughs. "It's something Santana said to Brittany over a month ago. I heard it, but I didn't understand it until right now." She leans her head against Mrs. Pierce's shoulder. "Thank you, Mama."

"You're welcome, baby."

* * *

><p>Santana wakes from her nap, rolls toward the middle of the bed and splays her arms and legs out, enjoying the space. "I wish our bed was this huge." Hearing the shower, she jumps up and strips out of her clothes to join her wife. She enters the bathroom and is surprised to hear sniffling. "Babe?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Brittany slides the glass door open and peeks out, tears still streaming. Santana rushes over, steps into the tub and pulls her close. Brittany falls against her wife and cries. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm trying to be strong for you, but I'm so worried. I love him so much."

"Shhhhh." Holding her wife, she moves them under the stream of warm water. "It'll be okay."

Brittany doesn't know how long they've been under the water but she finally starts to relax as the heat works its magic on her aching muscles and the intimacy of being close to her wife loosens the tightness in her chest. "This feels _so good_." She sighs, "But, I guess we should head back. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Santana says reluctantly. "I just need to wash up." She reaches for the soap, but Brittany stops her.

"Let me do it."

Santana frowns. "I thought I was taking care of you."

Brittany kisses her once. "You did. It's my turn."

After their shower, they dry off and Brittany pulls out their clothes from the duffel. Santana hugs her from behind, pressing her naked body against her wife.

"Babe?"

"Please, just five minutes." Santana feels guilty for asking, but knows she still isn't in the right frame of mind to return to the hospital. "I need to hold you."

Brittany turns to face her and nods, then lowers them to the bed, where they fall wrapped in each others arms. She runs her fingers through the brunette's hair and down her back, pressing her fingers into the still taut muscles.

Santana slides her palm across Brittany's skin, searching for the freckles and checking them against her mental map as if to reassure herself that Brittany is all there. She lets out a shaky breath and tries to relax but her thoughts drift back to her last encounter with her mother and all her anxiety returns. "When my mom told me to picture dad's funeral and then surprised me by saying **you** were in the coffin... I almost threw up."

Brittany remains silent, letting her wife work through her feelings, and continues to soothe her with gentle strokes.

"I don't know why, but I always thought I loved my father more than she did."

"You always say that children are self-centered. It makes sense that you would think no one could love him as much as you do."

"I guess, but if I loved him so much, **why** didn't I stop him? Why did **I** let him smoke? Every year I gave him Chocolate Cubans for his birthday." Santana voice breaks, "He's there because of me."

Brittany holds her tight, "No, he isn't. Babe -"

Santana jumps off the bed. "He is! He's dying because I was too stupid and lazy to buy him a gift that wouldn't kill him!"

"Honey, he would've smoked whether you bought them or not."

"Yeah, but -"

**"NO Santana, I will not let you blame yourself for this. He is a grown man. He's a doctor for god's sake. He knew exactly what he was doing and I blame HIM."**

Santana is stunned into silence. She wants to be upset that Brittany would dare speak ill of her father, but she can't ignore the logic of it all. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Brittany teases, back to her calm self. "Get over here. We still have a minute left of cuddling."

Santana grins and returns to her spot on the bed. "You're so fucking perfect, you know that?"

Brittany's response is interrupted by Santana's ringing phone.

"Hola?"

"Está despierto." _(He's awake.)_

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :)<p> 


	55. Chapter 55

AN: Thank you to breakdown6 and Rivera. Your enthusiasm for this story today is as strong as it was fifty-five chapters ago. Thank you for your continued support and encouragement!

Chapter 55

* * *

><p>"Está despierto." <em>(He's awake.)<em> Mrs. Lopez doesn't bother saying goodbye to her daughter and ends the call. She drops her phone into her purse and hurries down the hall after the nurse.

Charging into her husband's room, she rushes to his side, clutches his left hand to her chest and sobs.

"Maribel," Mr. Lopez's gravelly voice is barely above a whisper. He aches to hold her, but his other arm is burdened with the IV. Instead, he squeezes her hand. "Perdoname por preocuparte." _(I'm sorry to worry you.)_

"No me vuelvas a espantar asi!" _(Don't ever scare me like that again!)_

"Lo siento." _(I'm sorry.) _His vision blurs with tears as he pulls on her hand, raises it to his lips and kisses it gently.

Mrs. Lopez smiles at him and brushes away the tears streaking down her cheeks. "I love you." She kisses him again then sits in the chair beside the bed, still holding his hand in both of hers. "Santana will be here soon." Squeezing his hand firmly, she explains that Santana has been worried and blames herself for his heart attack.

"Esto no es culpa de Santana." _(This is not Santana's fault.)_

"You're damn right this isn't my fault," Santana snaps as she slides the curtain aside. "You **know** better, you're a doc -" She freezes mid sentence when she sees him - his face haggard and eyes pleading for forgiveness. Choking on her sobs, she rushes over to him and cries. "I was so scared."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Santana holds his hand between hers and pleads. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Please Papi, please."

"I will."

Santana kisses his hand and becomes lost in thought, her eyebrows pinched in worry.

"Mija?"

Santana raises her eyes to his and holds the contact. "Dejará de fumar?" _(Will you stop smoking?)_

"Si."

She breathes out a sigh of relief then adds, "And, eat healthy?"

He raises an eyebrow at her and jokes, "Una cosa a la vez." _(One thing at a time.)_

"And, exercise?"

"Don't push it."Mr. Lopez chuckles at her disapproving frown and kisses her head. "Yes, I will try to eat healthy and exercise."

Satisfied, Santana shifts to sit on the bed beside his legs and Brittany stands behind her with both hands on her shoulders. They discuss the surgery and Mr. Lopez explains that as a doctor he's being extended the courtesy of remaining in the hospital for a few extra days to rest and recuperate. He urges the girls to return home, but Santana insists they stay in the hotel for the night and Mrs. Lopez agrees that she would rather have the girls close by.

Brittany's stomach growls and she giggles. "Lunch?"

Standing at the head of the bed, Mrs. Lopez runs her fingers through her husband's hair. "Why don't you girls go pick something up and bring it back for us. I'll wait here.

Santana is about to suggest that Brittany go alone to get their food so she can also stay with her father, but changes her mind. She remembers the coffin and the shock she felt when she envisioned Brittany lying in it, the nausea that bubbled up in her at the thought of Brittany being gone and the fear of being alone. Even though her mother's eyes are fixed on her father, Santana can see the conflict in them - relief that he's alive, but fear that he could be gone tomorrow. She stands from the bed and nods in understanding that her mother needs to spend some time alone with her father. "Sure. What do you feel like eating?"

They discuss their food preferences and the girls leave to pick up lunch. Brittany wraps her arm around Santana's waist and pulls her into her side as they walk down the hall. "How are you doing?"

"Better now that he's awake. He looks good, right?"

"Yeah." Brittany gives her a comforting squeeze. "He definitely looks better than I thought he would. I think he'll make a full recovery - especially if he stops smoking and takes care of himself."

Santana says firmly, "He'll stop. He promised."

Brittany knows that Santana said that more to convince herself than because she actually believes it. "You know what?"

"What?"

"That king bed is calling to me."

Santana laughs knowing that this is Brittany's way of reassuring her that her father is going to be fine. "Oh really?"

Brittany's grin grows and she waggles her eyebrows. "Hanky panky."

Chuckling, Santana leans up and kisses her once on the lips. "I love you."

Her eyes sparkling with excitement, Brittany whips out the room key from her pocket. "Hotel?"

Santana shakes her head. "Lunch."

"Boo."

Santana takes the card key, slides it into Brittany's back pocket then rests her hands on the small of her wife's back and pulls her close. "Tonight. I promise." She kisses Brittany, then leads her by the hand out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Dónde está mi comida?" asks Mr. Lopez. <em>(Where's my food?)<em>

"You're on a special diet, remember?" answers Santana through a mouth full of fries. "You're gonna eat heart healthy and, for now, you're gonna eat whatever the hospital gives you."

Mr. Lopez glares at his daughter. "You're eating hamburgers and french fries in front of me and I have to eat the crappy hospital food? Esto no es justo. Ve a comer en la sala de espera." _(This is not fair. Go eat in the waiting room.)_

Santana is about to explain that they are eating turkey burgers and baked fries, but Brittany laughs out loud and everyone turns to face her.

Covering her mouth with her napkin, Brittany apologizes. "Sorry, he reminds me of Santana."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's just as stubborn as you are when you're sick."

"I'm not stubborn."

Brittany quirks an eyebrow then leans in to whisper into her wife's ear. "So stubborn that I usually have to promise to _do_ things in order for you to take your medicine."

Santana blushes, grateful that Brittany didn't share that tidbit of information with her parents. "Okay, you're right. I'm not the best patient."

Mrs. Lopez, with her salad in one hand, pops a crouton into her mouth. "I agree with Brittany." Pointing to Santana with her fork, "You have always been a baby when you got sick."

Brittany pokes Santana in the ribs. "See, told ya."

"Gloating is unbecoming," Mrs. Lopez scolds Brittany lightly. "You weren't much better. You were impossible to keep in bed. The only time either of you were remotely cooperative was when you were sick at the same time."

Brittany says to her wife, "Ella takes after you."

"Yep, and Tony is definitely like his Mama," Santana says as she bites into her burger. "Except they don't calm each other down when they're both sick."

"Babe," Brittany scolds her wife for talking with her mouth full.

Through a mouthful of food, Santana says, "What? It's only my parents."

"No somos merecedores de modales?" asks Mrs. Lopez. _(Are we not deserving of manners?)_

Santana shrugs.

A nurse walks in to check Mr. Lopez's vitals. "Everything looks good, Doctor Lopez. I'll have the cafeteria bring up a special lunch for you. Would you prefer salmon or a stir fry?"

Mrs. Lopez responds quickly. "Stir fry. He doesn't like salmon." Mr. Lopez nods at his wife and squeezes her hand. She whispers, "At least I know that."

Not understanding why she said that, he frowns but reassures her, "Yes, you know me well."

The nurse leaves and Mrs. Lopez turns to her daughter. "Santana, have you thought about what you will do with the twins if something were to happen to you and Brittany?"

Santana narrows her eyes at her mother. "**Nothing** is going to happen to us."

"You should be prepared, mija. I was caught off guard by your father's heart attack. You should discuss things with each other before something happens." Mrs. Lopez explains with a tinge of disappointment and embarrassment, "I wasn't able to answer any of the questions they asked me." Turning to her husband, she asks, "Are you an organ donor?"

"Si, of course. I'm a doctor. I know the value of healthy organs."

"Pfft," huffs Santana. "What good are your black lungs and patched up heart?"

"Santana!" scolds Mrs. Lopez.

"What?" Santana gestures with the water bottle she's holding. "He said he knows the _value_, so he should know his are worthless."

Brittany sighs, knowing that her wife is behaving this way because she doesn't like the topic of death. "**I'm** an organ donor. Are you Santana?"

Santana cringes at the use of her full name and accepts the implied suggestion to tone down her attitude. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"I am, too," adds Mrs. Lopez proudly. "Tony, they told me your file has a DNR in it. What is that?"

"WHAT?" Santana's head whips to face her father and she slams the bottle down on the table. "Are you fricken kidding me? How could you sign a DNR?"

"What's a DNR?" asks Brittany.

Santana explains, "Do not resuscitate."

Mr. Lopez says firmly, "Santana, this is my decision. You can disagree, but it is still **my** decision."

"How dare you! This isn't just about YOU. How could you do that to us? WHY would you do that to us?"

Mrs. Lopez looks between her husband and daughter. "I don't understand. What does that mean?"

Santana jumps up from her chair and points angrily at her father. **"It means he should be dead right now!"**

"Santana, don't be dramatic," says Mr. Lopez.

"I'm not being dramatic! **You DIED!** Mom found you **dead** in the back yard and the paramedics revived you!"

Puzzled, Mrs. Lopez frowns at her husband. "Is this true? You wanted to leave me?"

Mr. Lopez stammers a reply, frustrated that he's upset his wife. "No, no eso no lo que significa, pero no importa. Estoy aquí ahora." _(No, no that's not what it means, but it doesn't matter. I'm here now.)_

Santana yells at her father. "Of course it matters! If the paramedics had known about the DNR they would have left you dead and we would be planning your funeral instead of talking about this bullshit!"

"Mija -" Mr. Lopez reaches for his daughter, hoping to calm her down.

"Cómo podía ser tan egoísta?" Santana screams at him. _(How could you be so selfish?) "_If you died, what would happen to mom? She would be alone! How could you do that to her? To us? To the twins? What's wrong with you? You're a doctor who saves lives! Why wouldn't you want your own life saved?"

"That's right! **I am the doctor.** I know what it is like when families watch their loved ones suffer on machines! I did not want that for you or your mother. **Do not accuse me of not caring!"**

"**Bullshit!"**

"Santana," Mrs. Lopez grabs her daughter trying to get her under control.

"No!" Santana pulls away from her mother. "That is exactly what this is. BULL-SHIT!" Jabbing her finger at her father, Santana continues, "YOU didn't want to deal with the change in diet, and exercise and giving up your precious cigars. **That's** why you signed it. You couldn't bear to live with restrictions."

"If your father doesn't want to be hooked up to machines then I can understand that," says Mrs. Lopez.

"No mom, look at him! He's fine. He was resuscitated and had a simple surgery that saved his life. He can live for ten, twenty, thirty years now - IF he takes care of himself. The DNR would have robbed you of a future together."

"Mija," begins Mr. Lopez.

"No! If you were really concerned about being hooked up to machines then you could have had a living will drawn up or advanced medical directive. Something that would have specifically stated that in the event you were unable to survive without mechanical assistance, you would be taken off life support. There are options and I can respect those options, but to give up on everything and not even try? That's unacceptable. I can't believe you would do that to us." Grabbing her purse, she storms towards the door and calls out over her shoulder. "I'll be at the hotel."

Brittany stands and hugs her mother-in-law. "We'll call you for dinner." She kisses Mr. Lopez on the forehead. "For what it's worth, I agree with Santana and I'm glad you're alive." She chases after her wife who is already at the bank of elevators stabbing the call button repeatedly.

Santana says preemptively, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, but I agree with what -"

"What did I just say?" Shoving past the people exiting the elevator, Santana heads for the back and leans against it with a thud.

Brittany follows her in and presses the Lobby button. "We should probably call Quinn and let them know he's okay."

Santana folds her arms across her chest and remains silent.

"Ooookay, **I'll** text Quinn. Sorry to interrupt your brooding."

As soon as the elevator doors open, Santana rushes forward. Brittany looks up from her phone and is surprised to see her wife already outside barrelling down the sidewalk. Under her breath, she says, "This is not good." Sighing, she decides to let Santana cool off and heads in the opposite direction. "Yay, ice cream!"

* * *

><p>Santana continues down the street for several blocks, muttering to herself. "How could he sign a DNR? I can't believe him. He would be dead if the paramedics had known about it. He would be dead, D-E-A-D, dead! What was he thinking? I would <strong>never<strong> do that to you. You know that, right?" When she doesn't hear her wife respond, she stops and looks to her side then turns in a complete circle. "Britt?" Her hand comes up to shade her eyes from the sun as she squints down the block - trying to catch a glimpse of the tall blonde. "Where'd she go?" she says aloud to herself. Deciding to re-trace her steps, she heads back the way she came, her head scanning from side to side in search of her wife.

Not seeing Brittany, she stops and focuses on her surroundings - stores and small eateries. "Duh. She must've stopped in one of these." She searches each establishment - quickly checking the aisles and around corners, but comes up empty. Back on the sidewalk, her heart pounds in her chest as she starts to worry. _Where is she? Why did I walk off? Why didn't I wait for her? _

The melody of an ice cream vendor rings through the air and Santana smiles knowing that it would be just like her wife to go for ice cream after the stressful confrontation in the hospital room. Sprinting across the street to the next block and towards the truck, she scours the area, looking for the one head she could easily pick out of a sea of blondes. Nothing.

The man in the truck leans against the display case. "What can I get you?"

Santana holds her hand up to show Brittany's height. "Have you seen a beautiful blonde around _this_ tall, white polka dot shirt, skinny jeans and loafers?"

"Sorry, I just got here."

"Thanks." Santana searches the area again, but still no Brittany. _Where the hell did she go?_ A phone rings nearby and Santana smacks her forehead. "Stupid!"

She shoves her hand into her purse but there's no phone. "Shit." As panic sets in, 'what ifs' begin to plague her thoughts. What if she was running across the street for ice cream and got hit by a car? What if some guy grabbed her and she's tied up in the back of his van? Scanning every car in the area, she looks for a suspicious vehicle, but nothing stands out.

The plethora of 'what ifs' and fear for her wife's safety continue to dominate her thoughts. Almost losing her father to a heart attack and finding out about the DNR, coupled with the lack of sleep has left her with raw emotions and irrational thinking.

"Hey baby, why are you standing in the middle of the sidewalk with that panicked expression?"

"BRITTANY!" Santana throws herself at her wife causing the blonde to take a step back to regain her balance. "Thank God you're okay."

Brittany chuckles. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Santana steps back to look pointedly at her wife. "Where the hell were you? I've been worried sick."

"You weren't talking to me and left me behind so I figured you needed some space and went the other way. Why were you worried?"

"You could have been kidnapped, or hit by a truck or lost or- or-"

Brittany laughs at her wife's unnecessary panic. "Sweetie, it's three in the afternoon, who's going to abduct me? And -"

"You never know! These things happen in the blink of an eye when we least expect them! Accidents happen or you could've had a heart at -" Santana's emotions catch up to her and she sobs into Brittany's chest, clutching her shirt for dear life. "I can't live without you... I can't!"

Finally understanding the reason for her wife's irrational fears, Brittany does her best to soothe her. "It's okay baby, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

A little while later, the girls head back to the hotel, side by side with Santana's arms wrapped around her wife's waist. Only now noticing the white package in Brittany's hand, she asks. "What'd you buy?"

Brittany lifts the bag and grins with excited anticipation. "Rocky Road and Mint Chocolate Chip."

Santana squeezes Brittany tighter and says proudly, "I knew it. I knew you would want ice cream."

* * *

><p>Two bowls of ice cream and a small hotel room pot of coffee later, the girls are watching TV with Brittany seated on the couch and her wife's head rested in her lap. On screen, Jane and Michael Banks begin explaining their advertisement for a nanny.<p>

Jane: Wanted. A nanny for two adorable children.

Mr. Banks: Adorable? Well that's debatable, I must say.

Jane: If you want this choice position, have a cheery disposition.

As Jane and Michael sing on, Brittany remembers Mrs. Lopez's warning that she and Santana need to make plans for the twins in the event of an emergency. She glances down and can't help but smile at her adorable wife. Santana is mouthing the words along with the movie, her index finger wiggling to the beat like a conductor. "How many times do you think we've watched _Mary Poppins_?"

Santana shifts onto her back and looks up at her wife. "Not enough times. I love this movie. It always makes me feel tingly and safe."

"Safe? Why safe?"

"I don't know. I guess I liked that she shows up when the kids needed her. I always wished she would come to me and help my father quit his job and come home to spend more time with us. I would've loved to fly kites with my dad."

Brittany brushes the hair from her wife's face and combs her fingers through the dark locks. "Your dad did a lot with you when he was home though. It's not like he was completely self-absorbed like Mr. Banks."

"True."

Brittany hesitates with her next question, but decides Santana has rested and calmed enough to discuss the topic. "What kind of nanny do you think Tony and Ella would want?"

Santana furrows her brow in confusion. "Why do they need a nanny?"

"Well, not a nanny exactly, but if something happens to us -" Santana tries to sit up but Brittany holds her in place. "Keep calm, honey."

Santana barks, "Let me up."

Brittany sighs and releases her hold on her wife's shoulders. "Your mom is right, we should discuss it."

"No."

"Santana, a couple hours ago you were freaking out that something happened to me. What if something really did happen to me or to both of us?" Santana leaves the couch, grabs the bowls and goes to the bathroom to wash their dishes. Brittany follows her. "I want to discuss this." Santana ignores her, placing the dry dishes on a towel and returns to the living room. "Ignoring me isn't going to make this topic go away, Santana."

"I **don't** want to talk about it." Santana goes into the bedroom, flops onto the bed and wraps her arms around a pillow and buries her face in it.

Brittany sighs and lays behind her wife - spooning her and holding tight. "Okay, **we** won't discuss it." Santana relaxes in her arms. "But**, I** will talk and you will listen." Santana tenses again and Brittany squeezes tighter. "I think, if something were to happen to us, they should live with my parents. Of course, both parents will see them and share the responsibility equally, but now especially with Papi's heart condition, I think my parents would be a safer choice. My parents are home more and it would be less of a burden. Plus, they already have the guest room made up for the twins."

Santana mumbles, "But, they're old."

Brittany smacks her wife's arm. "They aren't elderly! My father is only a little older than yours."

Resigning herself to the fact that Brittany needs to talk about this, Santana turns to face her wife. "Yeah, but I mean both our parents are in their late fifties or early sixties. The twins are three. They won't graduate for another fifteen years. That means your mom would be in her seventies. That's a lot of strain to put on them at that age."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I think Quinn should take them. She's already living with us and they look up to her as a mother figure."

"She's an **aunt** and she isn't going to live with us forever.."

"What do you mean she's an **aunt**?" Santana searches her wife's face for explanation. "Isn't she a mom the way the three of us call your mom 'Mom'?"

"No, the twins will not call her mom, mama, or any variation thereof. My mom, **our** mothers were motherly and nurturing. They **deserved** to be called 'Mom' out of respect. We don't call _Judy_ 'Mom'."

"Quinn is **nothing** like Judy." Santana sits up. "You don't think Q is motherly and nurturing? Is that why you made your mom go over to watch the kids last night? You didn't trust Quinn?"

"It's not that I don't trust her and yes, she's a lot like Judy. She drinks way too much, forgets that she's a mother with responsibilities, expects her husband to support her financially instead of getting a job for herself and being independent, then leaves him when things get difficult, swears and yells in front of our kids, attacks my wife - do I need to go on?"

"Whoa. Where the hell is all of this coming from? Quinn is our friend. You say she's your **sister**. How can you talk about her this way?"

"She **is **my friend and my sister and I love her, I do, but that doesn't mean I want her raising our kids."

"But the things you listed are things she's working on and learning. She stopped drinking irresponsibly, she only yelled in front of the kids once and felt horrible about it. Everything that you mentioned are mistakes and she has or is trying to fix. It's not like she thinks she was right."

"It doesn't matter. She still made those mistakes because she doesn't know better. What other mistakes will she make before she learns they are bad choices? Do you really want to risk our kids safety and well-being?"

"Babe, she's our friend."

"I know that and I like that she's living with us and we're supporting her - I do. Honest. I love that the three of us are close again and that the Three Mouseketeers lives on, but there's a difference between someone we are friends or even family with and someone we choose to bequest our children to."

Santana nods. "Okay, I agree with that. I mean, I wouldn't leave them to my brother."

"Where is he, anyway? Why isn't he here with your dad?"

"You know they don't get along. He's been out of their life for years."

"Did you even tell him about it?"

"Of course. I sent him a text this morning while you were supposedly at the bathroom but instead wisely getting us a hotel room."

"Well, I am pretty smart."

"You are, yes." Santana smiles then returns to the previous topic. "I can understand if you don't feel Quinn is ready to take them right now, but I think she'll be ready eventually. Don't you?"

"IF she grows up and figures her shit out then yes, I do but the point of this discussion was if something were to happen tomorrow who would get Ella and Tony?" Brittany yawns and rolls onto her back. "Do you think they should have a mash up? Ella and Tony takes so long to say. Ellony? Tonella?"

"Ew no. Ellony sounds like a medicated ointment and Tonella sounds like a form of toe jams."

"But Tony and Ella isn't easy to say like when we're calling them. Tony and Ella come inside. Ella, Tony dinner. Long."

Santana laughs. "You're tired."

"I'm not." Brittany says stubbornly and yawns again. "You just wanna change the topic."

"As intriguing as discussing the length of our kids names are or the morbid topic of our untimely death, I think we're both too tired to give it the proper attention it deserves. I promise we'll talk more about both subjects after a nap. Okay?"

"Mm-kay." Brittany turns on her side and pats the space in front of her. "Come here little spoon."

Santana settles into her spot and laces their fingers together over her stomach. It isn't long before Brittany's breathing evens out and she's snoring softly into her wife's neck. Santana giggles, "Tonella? What a nut."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :)<p> 


	56. Chapter 56

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my new Twitter friends **showfanfree** and **darcwh**. And, to **Amanda**. Thank you to my beta **breakdown6**.

Chapter 56

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Brittany is laying in the middle of the large bed with Santana cuddled into her front - both girls sound asleep. Santana's phone rings, but she doesn't budge so Brittany reaches over her to the nightstand and picks it up. "Hello?"<p>

"Brittany? Why are you answering my daughter's phone? Is she still upset and now refusing to talk to me?" asks Mrs. Lopez, worry clearly etched in her voice.

"No, no sorry. We fell asleep." Brittany holds the phone away from her face to check the time. "Oh my gosh! 7:30? You must be starving. We'll go get dinner."

"That's okay. The hospital sent us dinner and it's actually very good." Cupping her hand to the phone, Mrs. Lopez whispers, "It's _very_ bland, but I need to get used to food with no taste, right?"

Brittany hears Mr. Lopez in the background. "Puedo escucharlo." _(I can hear you.)_

Mrs. Lopez laughs at being caught then speaks in a normal volume. "Enjoy your evening and stop by first thing tomorrow, okay?"

"That sounds good, but I can't answer for San. I'll talk to her and have her call you back."

"Si, okay." Mrs. Lopez clears her throat nervously. "Es todavía locas?"_ (Is she still upset?)_

"No creo." _(I don't think so.) _Brittany rolls onto her back to get comfortable. "But we also haven't discussed the DNR again so I can't be sure."

"Well, please tell her that I agree with everything she said and thank her for loving Papi enough to say them. I'm grateful she understands those medical issues because I had **no idea **how serious signing a DNR was. Antonio and I have discussed it and he's agreed to retract the request."

"That's good news, I'll tell her." After a few minutes of conversation, they say their goodbyes and Brittany returns to laying on her side - cuddling up to her sleeping wife. Santana turns in her arms and settles in.

Propping her head in her left hand, Brittany rubs the crease between Santana's eyes and coos, "You are so beautiful... but, even now in sleep, you're still thinking and worrying, aren't you?" She continues to caress Santana's face with her fingertips and rubs the furrowed eyebrows with her thumb, causing Santana's face to soften. "Papi changed his mind about the DNR... You know that his signing it didn't mean he wanted to leave you, right?"

She drops her head to the pillow and laces their fingers together, still talking to Santana's sleeping form. "Do you remember in middle school when my turtle Slow Poke died and I buried him in the backyard? My whole family attended the funeral, but you refused to come. Later you made me a condolence card with a tiny turtle with wings and a harp drifting up towards the sky and inside you wrote, 'I won't ever leave you.' When you didn't come to the funeral, I assumed you thought it was stupid, but now that I think about it, I think you just didn't like the idea of Slow Poke dying, being gone, leaving me.

I think you were scared of death and being left behind. I saw that same fear when you found out about Papi's heart attack and again today when you found out about the DNR. Is that why you're always reminding me that we're just getting started? Is it your way of keeping us in the now and not worrying about the future?" Brittany eyes her wife curiously then smiles at the clearly awake woman who is pretending to still be asleep. "When did you wake up?"

Giggling, Santana opens her eyes. "At Slow Poke's funeral." Santana boops Brittany on the nose with her index finger. "It's adorable that you talk to me when I'm sleeping."

Brittany blushes and changes the subject. "Your mom is eating at the hospital. Do you wanna go grab something?"

"Not hungry. Although..." Santana pushes Brittany onto her back, eager to get off the topic of death and fears, and lowers her lips to Brittany's neck. "I wouldn't mind _eating_."

Brittany laughs out loud at her wife's lame sexual innuendo. "That was bad, baby."

"But you taste so good!" Santana licks Brittany's cheek and makes a loud slurping sound.

"Ewww, stop."

"Delicious!" Santana crawls backwards down her wife's body and places a firm kiss to Brittany's clothed center. "Lip smacking!"

Brittany giggles and slaps her wife's head. "SANTANA!"

* * *

><p>"Mmm, that thai food was amazing!" Brittany says as she skips ahead then backpedals down the street. "Dessert! We need dessert."<p>

Santana grins widely at her goofy wife. "What would you like, baby?"

Brittany smacks her mouth three times trying to decide what she's in the mood for and makes several suggestions but shoots each down before Santana has a chance to respond. When Brittany's eyes finally light up, Santana nods in excitement and together they blurt out, "Chocolate!" Scanning the area, they spot a small store down the block and race towards it. Brittany reaches the door first and holds it open for her wife.

"Thank you, ma'am," Santana says as she slaps Brittany's ass on her way in and heads straight to the candy section. She checks the shelves, moving down the aisle - stretching and bending at the waist to search high and low for the rectangular blue bags. "I can't believe they're out."

Brittany grabs a different bag and hands it to her wife. "Here, these are essentially the same thing."

Santana's jaw drops. "You did **not** just say that. M&Ms are **not** a suitable substitute for Goobers."

"It's peanuts and chocolate and that's what you want, right?"

Santana holds her right hand up, palm out and turns her head to the side - purposely looking away from Brittany. "I don't know you. Seriously, if I had found this out prior to getting married I would've had second thoughts." She grabs the yellow bag and tosses it back to the rack. "M&Ms are too commercial. They're all the same size with that obnoxiously shiny candy coating that stains your fingers. Goobers have _character. _They're inconsistent in shape and vary in size. They don't hide behind an unnecessary shell and they're the perfect ratio of chocolate to peanut. **Goobers** are a _classic_."

"Oh really?" Brittany laughs knowing full well how seriously Santana takes her chocolate addiction and decides to tease her a little more. "How about Raisinets?"

Santana deadpans, "Yuck."

"Remember those old California Raisin commercials?" Brittany hums the _Heard it Through the Grapevine _song, as she walks away from Santana and snaps both hands on her left side then twists and snaps them on her right. She dances and spins in the narrow aisle then turns and runs towards Santana, drops to her knees and slides to a stop with her arms extended to offer the bag of candy. "Didn't those cute dancing raisins make you want to eat them?"

"Nope, but I definitely wanna eat you."

Brittany pops up and slaps Santana's arm. "What's up with you tonight?"

"Can't I just be in a good mood?" Santana laughs and searches for her 'go to' candy.

"Catch."

Santana catches the King Size Reese's Peanut Butter Cup and kisses the orange wrapper. "You know me so well."

"Well, this one I learned from Quinn."

/

"_So, did you ask your dad what he likes?" asks a ten year old Quinn._

"_Yeah, but he just said he'll like anything I get him. Father's Day is so hard!" Santana flops onto Quinn's bed, her face buried in the comforter. "H cm ou ner ma yr d?"_

_"What'd you say?"_

_Flipping over, Santana repeats, "How come you never make your bed?"_

_"Sophie refuses to come in here until I catch the gecko that escaped from my terrarium."_

Santana quirks an eyebrow at her lazy friend, wondering why she can't make her own bed, but then decides she wishes she had a maid who would make her bed, too. "_Can she refuse to do her job because of a stupid lizard?"_

"_I guess so... What's Britt getting Papa P?"_

"_I don't know, but she has ideas for all our dads and wants to show us when she gets here."_

_The front door bangs open and they hear Brittany scrambling up the stairs at least two at a time. She appears in the doorway gasping for breath, kicks off her shoes, drops her backpack to the floor with a loud thud, and throws herself between the girls on the bed. _

"_Geez Britt, what's in that thing?" asks Santana, pointing to the backpack._

_Brittany grabs Santana by the wrist and flaps her arm up and down. Santana laughs and uses a magazine to dutifully fan her sweaty best friend. Brittany pokes her socked foot at Quinn who rolls her eyes but pulls off the socks._

"_Ew, why are your socks wet?" Quinn flicks the offending items towards her laundry basket and wipes her hands on her bed._

_Brittany digs around in the pocket of her shorts then holds her balled hand out to Quinn who eyes her suspiciously. Brittany nods a few times in assurance and Quinn flattens her hands under Brittany's fist. Finally catching her breath, Brittany says, "Be careful. Don't scare him."_

"_Him?" Quinn's eyes shine with delight when a glossy black skink falls into her hands. She clasps her hands shut and rushes over to her terrarium to add her new pet. "Oh my god! He's beautiful! Where did you get him?"_

_"My pocket, silly."_

_Santana grins, still fanning. "Before you put him in your pocket, B."_

_"Oh. I was running here to show you the gifts for our dads, but stopped at the park to feed Huey, Dewey and Louie, but Louie was..."_

_Quinn presses her nose to the terrarium glass while Brittany rambles on in her explanation. You are a beautiful lizard. What shall I name you? Mr. Skink? No, that's too boring. Skinkasaurus? Stupid name. Rex? Dino? Barney? I got it! "Randall!"_

_Brittany's mouth is open, mid explanation, but she easily shifts her focus at Quinn's outburst. "That's a perfect name! Wait, what if he is a she? How can we tell?" She drops her volume to barely above a whisper, "Does it have tiny lizard bits?"_

_Santana cracks up at Brittany who had held up both hands close together and made a small pinching motion with her thumb and forefinger when she said 'tiny lizard bits' as though she were squeezing the lizard's balls._

_The other girls frown and face her. Quinn asks, "What's so funny?"_

_Santana puckers her lips and mimics Brittany's pinching motion with her fingers. "Tiny lizard bits?" She falls backwards on the bed in hysterics, but Brittany and Quinn don't understand the joke and just watch their dorky friend in amusement. Eventually, Santana sits up and wipes a tear from her eye. "Ahhh. That was great. What's in the bag, B?"_

"_OH!" Brittany rolls off the bed and lands on the floor like a graceful cat and unzips her backpack."For Papi, I got a bag of chocolate, but we have to pick out the ones he wants."_

_Santana digs through the assorted mini chocolates, looking for her favorite. "What do you mean the ones he wants?"_

"_I heard him tell your mom that he wants Chocolate Cubes, but I couldn't find any so I got this and we can just pick out the small Hershey bars and **make** him cubes."_

_Santana chuckles to herself. Her dad had probably said Chocolate Cubans, his favorite cigar, but Brittany is cute when she's excited so Santana doesn't want to burst her bubble. "That's perfect! What about your dad?"_

_Brittany pulls out a picture of the three girls in a homemade frame decorated with macaroni. "He said he already got the best present ever - me - so I'm gonna remind him that he has **three** of the best presents ever because he has all of us now. We're a bag deal."_

"_Package deal." Santana corrects absent-mindedly as she pulls out the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and hides them under her leg._

_Quinn shakes her head at her sneaky friend and steals one from the stash, receiving a glare from Santana. Quinn smirks at her hoarding friend, pops the candy into her mouth and turns to Brittany. "Let's start making the cubes."_

"_Wait, I have an idea for your dad, too."_

_Quinn's eyes widen in surprise, wondering how Brittany could even want to give her dad something when they hardly ever see him._

_Brittany's eyes sparkle with excitement. "I know your dad has like a super important job so he's busy a lot, but I feel bad that he misses out on all the fun we have. I thought we could fill this scrapbook with our favorite memories so he won't feel left out."_

_Quinn is speechless. The girl she thought was always so hyper and scatterbrained had just given her the best Father's Day gift ever. "It's perfect."_

/

Pocketing her change, Santana says, "Please don't tell me you're upset because Quinn knew something about me that you didn't."

Brittany pushes her wife playfully with her elbow. "Don't be silly. I was just thinking... have you ever wondered what Quinn would be like if she had parents like ours?"

"Sometimes," Santana responds, already halfway out the door and unwrapping her chocolate.

"I think about it all the time. I bet her life would be so different if she didn't have such poor role models."

Santana side eyes her wife and challenges, "Yeah, maybe she would be motherly and nurturing."

"I had a feeling you would bring that up again."

"Well like you said, we need to discuss the best option for our kids and we haven't made a decision yet. But for the record, I'd like to say you were being very judgmental of Q.

"Maybe I am, but these are my kids and if something happens to us I want them to have the best. You gotta admit, our parents are amazing. Either of them would be great with the twins."

"Yes, I do think they'd be great but I don't think you gave Q a fair chance. You only looked at her faults and if that's the approach you want to take then we could easily find reasons not to leave them with our parents either." Santana shoves the last of her candy into her mouth then says through the chocolate and peanut butter, "My father is impatient and my mom is codependent. Your father is a pushover and your mom was unfaithful. Everyone has -" Santana winces when she sees Brittany's face harden and realizes the gravity of her last comment.

Brittany drops her Raisinets into a nearby trash can, tears brimming in her eyes, and storms off.

"Britt!" Santana chases after her wife. "Wait! Brittany! I'm sorry." As she approaches, Brittany spins to face her, finger pointed in warning.

"You - "

"Babe I'm sorry. I was rattling off stuff. I wasn't thinking." Santana reaches out for Brittany but her hand is slapped away. "Honey, please. I didn't mean anything by it."

Brittany opens her mouth then quickly closes it, shakes her head not knowing what to say and walks off. Santana, who is a few inches shorter than her wife, has to doubletime it to keep up with Brittany's quick gait. They continue in silence for several blocks before Brittany finally stops and drops onto a bench. Santana sits at the opposite end facing her wife with her back to the armrest and legs folded in front of her. Waiting for Brittany to be ready and break the silence, she picks at the peeling paint and creates a small pile of paint flecks on her thigh.

Brittany closes her eyes and takes a deep calming breath. "I understand that you weren't trying to dredge up the past and peg her as an adulteress, but it was a shock that you would bring it up at all." She turns on the bench to face her wife. "And for **that** to be the reason she shouldn't get the twins is unfair. She made a mistake."

Santana nods and hesitantly responds, "That was my point, though. Everyone makes mistakes and they learn from it. Isn't it the same for Quinn?" When Brittany doesn't respond, Santana sighs. "Honey, don't you think you're a little hard on Q?"

Brittany raises her knees to her chest, wraps her arms around her legs and rests her chin on her knees. "No, actually I think you're too soft." Santana shakes her head and the two argue over who would be better to take care of the twins. When the discussion becomes redundant and it's clear that no progress is being made, Brittany makes a suggestion. "Let's switch sides." She rises from the bench and motions for Santana to scoot over. Santana gives her a questioning glance, but does as she's told and Brittany flops back to the bench. "You are now me and I am now you. Why do you think your parents, the Pierce's, should get the twins?"

Still feeling guilty for upsetting her wife earlier, Santana agrees to give it a try and does her best to think like Brittany. "Okay, well, to do that I should first explain why I don't think Mami and Papi are the right choice. Papi is a workaholic and his health makes him unstable, plus he's too impatient at his age to parent young kids. Mami is intelligent and would emphasize a proper education and make sure they were college ready, but she's also high strung and too reliant on Papi and if something happened to him, I think she would be a mess and not be at her best for the kids.

Papa is fun and hilarious, the perfect personality for entertaining young children, but he isn't a disciplinarian and they'll run all over him. However, Mama has many of the strengths that the others do, plus what they lack. She's fun but firm, firm but fair. She's made mistakes in her personal life, but it didn't affect her parenting. Of all of them, she's the most balanced and as a team, she and Papa would be the best choice."

Brittany beams at her wife. "Thank you for doing this."

"It's a good idea, babe." Santana folds her hands in her lap, eager to hear what Brittany will say about Quinn. "Your turn. Why do you think Quinn would be best?"

"Okay, well... I think..." Brittany furrows her brow in thought, trying to do this exercise justice and make a strong case for Quinn. "I think Quinn is resilient. She's shown that despite the crappy hand she was dealt with parents like Judy and Russell, she didn't allow herself to treat Kelly the way she was treated. I know Kelly is still young, but when Quinn was that age, Judy had already hired a full time nanny and rarely spent any time with her."

Brittany's eyes light up as she starts to brag about her best friend. "Quinn is great with kids and has no problem getting her hands dirty and playing right along with them. She's attentive, patient, intelligent, fun. She may not know a lot about parenting, but she knows what she _doesn't_ want for Kelly and that says a lot.

In fact, the biggest point in her favor may be that she **doesn't** have a ton of experience. She knows **our** structure, **our** standards, **our** expectations. She's seen us day in and day out and I think she would do everything she could to make sure Ella and Tony were brought up the way **we** would do it." A small smile spreads across Brittany's face. "And because of that, I think she would be the best choice."

Santana smiles in awe at her wife's argument for Quinn. "That was amazing. You made points that I hadn't even thought of. You seriously made her sound like the best candidate."

"I did, didn't I?" Brittany laughs at her revelation. "You know what? I **do** think Quinn is the best choice."

"You do?"

"Yeah. My parents are wonderful, but they would raise the twins the way they see fit. Quinn would raise Tony and Ella the way we would and if we can't do it then I want her to."

Their discussion continues, each now being themselves. Santana asks, "What about financially? That's an unfair burden to place on her."

Brittany scoots closer to her wife and excitedly answers, "She would get our life insurance, plus both our parents will help out. If anything, she would be the most financially stable."

"What about the fact that she's single? Three kids alone is a lot to ask of her."

Brittany's shoulders slump in defeat. "Oh, I didn't think of that."

Santana reacts to her wife's sadness and says encouragingly, "Let's talk to her about it and see how she feels. She may not have a problem with raising three kids on her own and maybe Puck will help out. He already loves his Tony-Rex and Tri-Ella-Tops."

Brittany nods enthusiastically.

Santana reaches out for her wife and this time Brittany eagerly accepts the touch. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"I know." Brittany kisses her wife's palm. "We're fine baby. I'm glad we talked."

Santana hops off the bench and pulls Brittany up into a hug - humming softly when their bodies touch. She takes her wife's hand in hers and leads her back towards the hotel. "Switching sides was **genius**, but why did we have to physically get up and move?"

Brittany shrugs. "I thought it would give us a short breather and also help us get into our new mindsets."

"It did." Linking arms with her wife, Santana beams proudly. "You are truly gifted at communication, you know that right?"

"Thanks." Brittany leans over and kisses her head. "I hope you know that even though we're talking about our untimely deaths, I have no intention of ever leaving you. You are stuck with me."

Santana's eyes glisten with unshed tears. "Thank you. I really, **really, **needed to hear that."

Brittany nods knowingly and wraps her arm around Santana's shoulders. "Back to the hotel?"

"Yes, please."

Brittany smirks. "Hungry?"

Santana's grin grows at Brittany's suggestive question. She eyes her wife's body and licks her lips. "Starving."

The girls race back to the hotel and spend the rest of their night in each other's arms, enjoying the present and not worrying about the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. I love hearing from you. :)<strong>

**On Twitter and Tumblr, I'm ASLGoofy.  
><strong>


	57. Chapter 57

AN: Thank you to **Fatima** for the Spanish and **Breakdown6** for being my beta. You guys rock! To those who asked when this story will be ending, I say, "As long as there are readers who review, there will probably be a WJGS series." Writing this story keeps me sane and I enjoy it tremendously. To those who asked about the kitten... Soon! I promise. If there's something you would like to suggest for the plot, head over to my tumblr or twitter. I'm ASLGoofy.

Chapter 57

* * *

><p>Brittany rolls onto her stomach and rests her cheek on the cool sheet. Her arms lay casually at her sides and her left leg is bent, ankle on her right calf. She presses her hips into the bed and enjoys a small but welcome aftershock. Thoroughly relaxed, her body practically melting into the bed, she watches her wife standing in front of the AC vents, her arms and legs spread wide to let the cool air hit her everywhere she needs it. Brittany gazes adoringly at her dorky wife - loving that Santana can go from being an amazing sex goddess who gives her multiple mind-blowing orgasms, to a goober splayed in front of an AC trying to cool off her bits.<p>

Feeling the chill in the air after Santana cranked up the AC to full blast, Brittany lazily searches for something to cover herself. Finding none, she slides to the edge of the bed and peers over - the flat sheet and comforter are tangled in a heap on the floor. She smirks, remembering exactly when her wife had gotten fed up with the unnecessary bedding and pushed them off the bed. It was right before Santana tore off her underwear and gave her the first of many orgasms.

Brittany leans over the side of the bed to pick up the sheet, but it's too far and she doesn't want to get out of bed. Sighing, she drops her chin over the edge of the mattress and closes her eyes - willing the sheet to move closer. With her eyes closed, she concentrates on the sounds and smells around her and grins when she hears Santana pad closer. Brittany's breath hitches when fingertips graze her shoulder, down her back and over the soft flesh of her ass. Santana moans softly and her scent becomes stronger. She excuses herself to the bathroom and when she returns, Brittany hears her squirt something into her palms and rub them together. She closes her eyes, waiting for her wife's strong hands to work the muscles in her back.

"Oh!" Brittany shudders in pleasure and eagerly spreads her legs to give her wife better access. Last night, Santana was hell bent on satiating her carnal desires and it seems she isn't quite done.

* * *

><p>Arms and legs trembling, Brittany lifts herself off her wife, turns 180 degrees and collapses back on top of her. She kisses Santana and moans at the taste of herself on her wife's lips and tongue. "I can't even remember the last time we did that." Through a yawn, she asks, "High school?"<p>

"Mm-hmm. We definitely need to do that more often." Santana shakes her wife gently. "Don't sleep hon. We gotta shower and meet my mom for breakfast."

Brittany whimpers, "Need. Sleep."

From decades of experience, Santana knows that neither explaining nor begging will get her anywhere once Brittany's side of the conversation has been reduced to one word sentences. She moves to stand beside the bed and pulls Brittany towards her - sliding her dead weight across the mattress. "Come on, sweetie."

Brittany makes no effort to get up or even open her eyes. Santana leans down and kisses her forehead, nose and mouth. "You're gonna make me carry you, aren't you." Santana smirks when the corners of Brittany's mouth curl up in the beginnings of a smile. Sliding an arm under her wife's shoulders and the other under her legs, she bends at the knees and lifts the blonde out of bed. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's neck and places lazy kisses over the exposed skin.

Brittany's voice is raspy with exhaustion, but tinged with a returning appetite when she says, "I love how your muscles bulge when you carry me." She slides her hand over Santana's right bicep. "Your arms," she trails across the tan skin, "your chest," and glides up, "your neck." She leans in close to her wife's ear. "You're strong, like an Amazon and it makes me very... very wet."

"Ungh," Santana's arms and legs weaken and she almost drops her wife. "Babe, you're killing me."

"Mmmm," Brittany smiles into Santana's neck and sucks gently. "I'm sure we can squeeze in one more round... in the shower. Our bodies slick and wet, gliding against each other -"

Santana shivers with arousal and picks up her pace, moving as quickly as she can with Brittany in her arms. Just as they enter the bathroom, they're interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Setting her now pouting wife down, she asks, "Did you order room service?"

"Open the door! I am here!" Tony yells.

"Eeeee!" Brittany squeals with excitement and runs to let her children in.

"BABE!" Santana lurches forward and catches the blonde just before she reaches the door. She points at their nakedness and Brittany groans at the delay and rushes around the room in search of clothes. "Just a minute."

The twins pound rhythmically on the door. "O-pen the door. O-pen the door. O-pen the -." Their chanting is interrupted by a scolding from Mrs. Pierce. Once the girls are cleaned up and dressed, Brittany yanks the door open and is immediately tackled by Tony and Ella. "MAMA! We missed you!"

Santana squats down a few feet away and holds her arms open. "Where are **my** hugs and kisses?" Both twins jump up and run towards her.

Mrs. Pierce walks in followed by Quinn and Kelly. She helps Brittany off the floor and pulls her into a hug. "You aren't ready? Didn't you get my message about breakfast?"

Distracted by her children, Brittany doesn't respond to her mother. Quinn practically skips over to her best friend, spies Mrs. Pierce out of the corner of her eye, and silently asks, _"Have a nice night?" _ Santana responds with a huge grin. Quinn quirks an eyebrow - teasing her friend, _"Are you going to be obnoxious today?"_

Santana laughs and Brittany joins them, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist and kissing her cheek. Quinn interprets this to mean Santana fucked _her_ brains out so _she's_ going to be the obnoxious sappy one today. She rolls her eyes despite the smile on her face.

Mrs. Pierce has been watching the entire "conversation" in confusion. "Do I need to learn ESP so I can get an answer to my question?"

All three girls turn to face her and ask, "What question?"

Sighing, Mrs. Pierce settles onto the couch and again asks, "Did you get my message that we were coming?"

"You're it!" yells Tony as he slaps his mother's leg.

Brittany chases the twins into the bedroom and yells over her shoulder, "No sorry. We were... no, sorry."

Quinn narrows her eyes at Santana. _"Sounds like you already ate."_

Taking Kelly from Quinn, Santana scolds with her eyes, _"You're gonna get us in trouble." _Then, unable to help herself, she adds in a whisper, "We _both_ ate." Chuckling at Quinn's shocked yet awed expression, she rests Kelly on her left hip and bounces her gently. "I missed you, Angel." She lifts Kelly's arm and lightly taps her own cheek, pretending that Kelly is responding to her. "Awww, you missed me too?"

"You're both ridiculous." Quinn shakes her head at her friends who are wrapped up in the kids. "You've only been away for one night."

Santana and Quinn enter the bedroom where Brittany has a squealing Tony upside down over the bed. Brittany says to Quinn, "I missed **you**, too. Didn't you miss me?"

Quinn teases with a straight face. "Nope."

"Yeah right." Laying Tony on the bed and making her way over to her daughter who is jumping up and down begging for her turn, Brittany passes Quinn. "The first thing you did when you walked in was ask Sanny about - stuff. You missed us."

Quinn rolls her eyes playfully and asks Santana. "Did _you_ miss me?"

"Nope."

Quinn sees the sparkle in Santana's eyes and knows that her best friend did miss her as much as she had missed them. She smiles affectionately at the girls, completely contradicting her next statement. "See. We're adults B. We can handle a day apart."

Brittany narrows her eyes at her stubborn pals. "Liars. You're both liars."

Tony and Ella sing from the bed, "Two little monkeys jump on the bed. One falled off and bonked his head." Tony pushes his sister off the bed and she lands hard.

Santana rushes to Ella while Brittany marches over to scold Tony. "Antonio, do not push your sister."

Surprised by his mama's firm tone, Tony stops jumping and drops to the bed - his chin tucked into his chest, legs crossed and hands folded in his lap. "Sorry." Brittany sits beside him, pulls him into her lap and explains that she isn't the one he needs to apologize to. Tony leans as far as he can in his mother's arms until he's face to face with a now standing Ella. "So-rry."

"It hurts." Ella rubs her tailbone and glares at her brother then immediately starts giggling and smiles mischievously at her mami. "Are you gonna kiss my butt?"

Santana stutters, not knowing how to respond. Normally, they _would_ kiss the injuries but how does she explain that she can't kiss her daughter's _butt_? Her father would call this a teachable moment, but she has no idea how to turn it into one. Brittany laughs and nudges her daughter playfully with her foot. "Silly goof. Stop teasing Mami." Ella laughs and Santana chuckles in relief. Brittany silently teases her wife, _"What was that? You choked."_

Santana rises to her feet, rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment and joins her wife on the bed. "I'm losing my touch. This is the third time in a couple weeks that I haven't known how to respond to her."

Brittany cocks her head in question, then decides now isn't the time to get into this and kisses her wife once. "Awww baby, you're so cute when you freak out."

"It's not funny. I'm wor-"

"I'm hun-gry," interrupts Ella.

Tony says, "I want pancakes and bacon and scrabbled eggs and milk and juice AND coffee."

Brittany shifts Tony in her lap to speak directly to him. "When did you taste coffee?"

"Gramma gave me it."

"Oh she gave you a sip and now you like coffee, huh?"

Tony's head moves up and down like a bobble head doll. "Yes!"

"Hmm, well, at breakfast you can have a sip from **Mami's** cup and then we'll see if you still like it."

"Yay coffeeeee!" Tony kicks his legs to be put down and the second his feet touch the floor he runs out the room and to the hotel door. "Let's go. Vamonos."

Brittany grabs her purse, but Quinn stops her. "Honey, the two of you can meet us in the lobby." She waves her hand at Brittany's outfit and scrunches her nose. Brittany is braless, in Santana's shirt which is too small and riding up her waist and her shorts have hand prints painted on the ass.

Brittany deadpans, "Admit you missed me or I'm going out like this." Quinn shrugs and calls her bluff so Brittany sashays out of the room, jutting her hand printed ass from side to side. "Okay, let's go. I'm starving!"

Mrs. Pierce rises from the couch, takes Ella by the hand and heads to the door. She looks pointedly at her daughter. "Change - your - clothes. Be in the lobby in five minutes or we're leaving without you."

The girls watch the older woman pull the twins out of the room and Quinn shakes her head in worry. "She's been like this all morning."

Brittany shrugs. "Guess she's hungry and not in the mood for games."

"Was she like this when we were kids?"

Brittany pulls off her shorts. "Yep."

"Weird." Quinn leans against the door frame lost in thought. "I don't remember this side of her. I always think of your parents as the fun ones."

"She's fun," Brittany defends, "until she's tired, hungry, sick or stressed." Now in her _What the Duck?_ shirt and skinny jeans, she grabs her purse and calls out to her wife. "Ready babe?"

Santana is at the mirror brushing her hair and muttering to herself. "I can't kiss your butt because it's wrong. Uh, no, _inappropriate _sounds better. Certain parts of your body are special, er, _private, _they're private and - ugh. **Stupid**, this sounds stupid."

Unable to hear what Santana is saying and only seeing that she's having an animated conversation with herself, Quinn eyes Brittany questioningly. _"__**What**__ is she doing?"_

Brittany frowns, equally confused, and shoos Quinn out. She slides up behind her wife, wraps her arms around the shorter woman's waist and rests her chin on a tense shoulder. "Hi baby, whatcha doing?"

Santana drops her head in defeat and shakes it from side to side. "I **don't know** what I'm doing. That's the problem."

Brittany's lips purse together in concern over her wife's obvious distress. "I think you'll feel better after you eat."

Looking at Brittany through the mirror, Santana dismisses her wife's suggestion as unhelpful and explains, "If I can't answer the questions Ella asks now, how am I going to respond when she asks harder questions? **I don't know what I'm doing Britt!**" She wrestles free from her wife's arms and puts several feet of distance between them. "I feel like an idiot! I **stuttered** when she asked if I would kiss her butt, I almost told her Dora was bored with her and left her bed, and I froze when she asked why your bra was on the couch and **every - single - time** YOU had to come to my rescue! I suck at this and I keep freaking out while you make it look **ridiculously** **easy**. What am I going to do when you aren't around and she asks me something serious that requires an immediate answer? What am I going to say when she asks me why we're gay or what sex is?"

"Baby, Ella and Tony are only **three**. We have, I don't know, **ten years** before we start getting the hard questions and I can't think of a single one that would require an immediate response**.** Plus, we're a team. We work _together_ to find the answers." Brittany sighs when her wife's pacing doesn't show signs of stopping. "Santana?" The blonde struts over to her wife and grabs her by the shoulders. **"Stop it." **Then softer she says, "Honey, I understand you're upset, but I need you to let it go for now - put a pin in it. I promise that we'll discuss it tonight after the kids are in bed. Okay?"

Santana sighs knowing that Brittany is right. She takes a deep breath - her crossed arms rise then fall as she exhales. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Nah, not crazy." Brittany kisses her wife once. "You're concerned about being a good parent and I absolutely love that about you. It's what makes you, _you_. If you don't get on Google or hit the bookstore at some point today, **then** I'll worry and wonder about your mental health."

Santana hugs her wife. "Thanks."

Brittany glances at the clock. "Crap! It's been 9 minutes!" They grab their things and run out of the room, bypass the elevator and hit the stairwell. A minute later they enter the empty lobby. "Dammit. She's in such a mood today." Brittany pulls out her phone and is relieved to see a text from Quinn.

QPDoll: Mom refused to wait. Meet you at hospital.

BFF: What is up with her today?

QPDoll: ? She was fine yesterday.

BFF: ok. i'll ask her later. see u soon.

* * *

><p>Outside Mr. Lopez's room, Maribel is seated in a chair with her arms laid heavily on the arm rests and her head dropped back against the wall. Susan is angled in the seat beside her trying to convince her friend to join them for breakfast. "Please Mari, you need to eat. We'll have breakfast and you can nap in the hotel. It's a gorgeous two bedroom suite, with private entrances and an adjoining living room. You'll love it."<p>

Inside the room, Ella is sitting beside her grandpa and asking about the various machines he's hooked up to. Tony is at the foot of the bed with the remote in hand watching cartoons.

Quinn greets Santana as she enters the room. Santana's eyes dart to her father then back to Quinn, silently asking her to give them some privacy. Quinn nods, squeezes Santana's forearm to show support as she passes, and leaves.

Santana sits in the chair beside her father's bed, wondering how upset he'll be with her after yesterday's outburst. "Hi Papi. Cómo te sientes?" _(How are you feeling?)_

Instead of answering his daughter's question about his health - a sore topic after yesterday - he turns the attention to his granddaughter. "My little princess was just telling me that you're getting a kitten today."

Santana shrugs, hurt that he so blatantly ignored her question, but not necessarily blaming him for not forgiving her. "Yeah, actually Britt has wanted one for awhile so I figured it was time to give in."

"Mami putted the -" Ella gestures with her hands high above her head to indicate a shelf, not knowing what to call the cat walks, "on the wall and the scratching thing, AND the pooping boxes."

Mr. Lopez nods, understanding more or less what Ella means and asks questions about the kitten. As Ella explains, he tilts his head to the side and studies Santana's expressions and it occurs to him that she _doesn't _want a cat. She's never liked pets in general and she's probably only getting one for her wife and kids. Yet, even though she doesn't like cats, she's already done everything she could to make the house cat friendly. He can practically picture her putting scratching posts throughout the house, stocking up on cat food and kitty litter, and making sure to have extra lint brushes in the house and car. "_It's very admirable_," he thinks, "_that even when she doesn't necessarily like something, once she agrees to it, she always follows through with all her heart." _Suddenly his guilt over agreeing to stop smoking, and then going against his word and smoking as soon as he returned home gnaws at him and he knows he needs to patch things up with his daughter. He kisses his granddaughter's head and tells her to be sure to send him pictures and then excuses her to watch cartoons.

As soon as Ella is out of earshot, Santana takes her father's hand in hers, places a soft kiss in his palm then holds his hand to her cheek as her way of emphasizing that she doesn't want to argue anymore. "I'm sorry about going off on you yesterday. I was wrong to yell at you."

Relieved that she began the conversation they need to have, Mr. Lopez squeezes her hand. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have signed a DNR without discussing it with my family." Mr. Lopez tugs on her so she'll move to the bed and sit beside him. "I know that you were upset because you care about your mother and I, and worry about us."

Santana drops her gaze, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Mr. Lopez nudges and she softly admits, "I do care about you, but I think the reason was actually more of a selfish one."

"Oh?"

Santana nods and tries her best to explain. "You taught me that family is a gift and should never be taken for granted. I watched how you treated mom and learned how to treat my wife as the most precious woman in the world, to speak to her as an equal and to love her more than I love myself. You showed me how to raise my children with a firm hand, but soft heart. You've taught me so much and I was upset that you would sign a DNR because I'm selfish. I need you in my life." She frowns, overcome with shame when she admits, "Just before we got here, I was telling Britt that I don't know what I'm doing. I have so much more I need to learn and if you're gone then... what am I going to do?" Crying, she pleads, "You _can't_ leave me. I need you. I **need** you."

"Mija," swallowing the lump in his throat, Mr. Lopez pulls his daughter into his chest and embraces her. "No estoy yendo a ninguna parte." _(I'm not going anywhere.) _He holds her tight as she sobs and pats her back gently. When Santana's tears slow, he pushes her back and cups her cheek. _"_Eres una increíble mujer joven con un corazón hermoso." _(You are an amazing young woman with a beautiful heart.)_

"Si mi corazon es hermoso, es gracias a ti." _(If my heart is beautiful, it's because of you.)_

Smiling, Mr. Lopez pulls a tissue from the box beside the bed and hands it to his daughter. "Now, tell me why you feel you don't know what you're doing."

Standing just inside the room, Mrs. Lopez wipes the tears from her eyes and leans into Brittany. "I'm glad they made up."

Brittany beams at her wife. Santana has always struggled when it came to talking about her feelings, but today she seemed to do just fine. "Me too."

Mrs. Pierce reaches over and squeezes her best friend's hand. Knowing that Maribel has been too upset over yesterday's incident to eat, she asks, "Hungry?" Susan smiles when she sees her friend's eyes light up. "Let's go to the cafeteria and bring our breakfast back here to eat. The girls can take the kids to a restaurant."

Mr. Lopez overhears them and calls them over. "No, you should all go. Mari needs to get some fresh air and I need a nap."

"I can stay, Papi."

Mr. Lopez smiles at his daughter and whispers, "I need you to take care of your mother. The hospital food is terrible and she hasn't eaten much and slept even less. Feed her then take her to the hotel for a nap and come back here so you and I can talk."

"Okay." Santana kisses her father on the forehead. "Love you, Papi."

Mr. Lopez hugs everyone goodbye and has Mrs. Lopez hand him his wallet so he can give his grandchildren a little spending money.

Santana blocks his hand, trying to stop him. "They're three years old. What are they gonna buy?"

Tony and Ella both yell, "Ice cream!"

Mr. Lopez raises one eyebrow and Santana relents, removing her hand and allowing him to spoil her children. Both twins thank him and jump off the bed. He watches everyone leave then rubs his forehead with a tissue and laughs at the different lipstick colors staining the cloth. Tossing it into the trash beside his bed, he leans back and makes himself comfortable. He replays the conversation he had with his daughter and smiles contentedly. "Soy un hombre muy afortunado." _(I'm a very lucky man.)_

* * *

><p>At a nearby restaurant, the extended Lopez-Pierce family are squeezed into a large U-shaped booth and enjoying the breakfast buffet. Santana is at one end with Quinn directly across from her and Kelly in a high chair at the front of the table.<p>

Tony stands up and reaches for the syrup. Santana is just about to get it for him when Mrs. Pierce holds him back and scolds, "Tony, I'll pour it for you. Sit down, please."

"I want to do it."

"Antonio, **sit down**."

Brittany's eyes widen at her mother's tone and she leans over to whisper, "Mom, you can relax. San will take care of him."

"I'm fine dear." Mrs. Pierce grabs a small bowl, pours the syrup into it and hands it to Tony who simply pours it onto his pancakes. She sighs and returns the syrup bottle to the table with a louder than necessary bang.

Tony stabs his pancakes with his fork and lifts it to his mouth. Mrs. Pierce tries to cut it for him, but he blocks her with his left arm and shoves the food into his mouth. After one bite, he spits the pancake back to his plate and drops his fork. "I don't like it."

"Why don't you like it?" asks Brittany.

"It's icky."

"Sticky?" asks Santana.

"I-cky," he repeats.

Brittany laughs, "Is it too sweet?"

Tony nods.

"And mushy?"

He nods again.

Mrs. Pierce exasperatedly explains, "That's why grandma poured the syrup into a bowl. I wanted you to dip the pancake into the syrup."

"Oh." Not quite understanding what she meant, Tony grabs the pancake and tries to tear off a piece to dip into his bowl.

"TONY!" Mrs. Pierce grabs his now sticky hands and barks at Santana. "Let us out so we can wash his hands."

"I can take him," says Santana.

"No, it's my fault he's made a mess. I'll take him."

Santana frowns but gets up and lets them out. Everyone at the table watches Mrs. Pierce hold both of Tony's hands above his head and march him to the bathroom. Santana turns to Brittany, "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Brittany turns to Mrs. Lopez. "Do you know?"

"No. All our recent conversations have been about Antonio. We haven't had a chance to talk about anything else. Should I go talk to her now?"

All three girls shrug, being at a complete loss for how to deal with this rarely seen side of the woman. A few minutes later, Mrs. Pierce returns with Tony. Santana stands to let them in and gives her wife a hopeful smile that the rest of their meal will be uneventful. Brittany asks the kids, "What did you do with grandma and aunty yesterday?"

Ella launches into the telling of yesterday's visit to the aquarium and Tony jumps in - in their normal way of telling stories - talking over each other and finishing each others sentences. Mrs. Pierce rubs her temples and Santana watches her nervously, waiting for her to snap. When Tony jumps up and tells them about the large shark that he told to go away, Mrs. Pierce flinches at his flailing hands and protects her coffee and water glass from being knocked over. This draws Tony's attention to her coffee and he remembers that he was promised a sip. "I want coffee."

Mrs. Lopez, not knowing about the previous conversation, chuckles and says, "Antonio, coffee is for adults, not children. The caffeine will stunt your growth. Your Mami is proof of that."

Santana laughs, "Mom, that's a myth and **I'm** not short. **You're** short."

"I'm **not** short. I'm petite." Mrs. Lopez scoffs, but everyone - well, almost everyone - knows the whole conversation is a way to draw attention away from the irritation percolating in Mrs. Pierce.

Brittany tells Tony, "You can have a sip of **Mami's** coffee."

Santana doesn't understand why Brittany is letting him have caffeine, but knows her wife well enough to understand there's a lesson here somewhere. "Okay, here you go." She holds the cup to Tony's mouth and he sips eagerly then gags.

"Yuck! That not coffee."

"It is, it is," assures Santana who passes the mug to Brittany to give Ella a sip.

"Eww no me gusta." Ella reaches for her juice to rid her mouth of the foul taste.

Santana eyes Brittany curiously and wonders why Tony liked coffee before, but not now. Brittany reads her mind and answers, "Remember how I used to take my coffee?"

Santana nods.

"My mom's is a hundred times worse."

"Are you mocking my coffee?" asks Mrs. Pierce.

Maribel laughs and points to her friend's cup. "**That's** not coffee. That's cream and sugar with a dash of coffee _flavor_."

Enjoying the banter, Mrs. Pierce relaxes a little and laughs. "It's true, I like it sweet." She addresses her daughter, "What do you mean the way you **used to **take your coffee? Did you change?"

Brittany nods her head solemnly. "Santana would leave me if I still drank that. The Lopez family take their _cafe_ seriously."

Santana nods. "We do. Black and strong."

Mrs. Lopez says, "Puro sabor."

Brittany translates for her mother, "Pure, unadulterated flavor."

Quinn adds, "I take it black..."

Santana and Brittany both join in the _Airplane!_ movie quote, "Like my men."

Mrs. Pierce sighs and turns to her friend. "The problem with being around the three girls is that I always feel like an outsider."

"Susan," Mrs. Lopez leans into her friend and almost scolds her for being negative, but thinks better of it and instead says, "I think after breakfast, you and I should go out for a walk. Just us."

Nodding gratefully, Mrs. Pierce raises her cup to her mouth and teases, "Are you sure you can tolerate being around a sweet coffee drinker?"

Mrs. Lopez bumps her friend with her shoulder. "It's a challenge, but you're worth it."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Maribel and Susan walk around the small town until they reach a park and find a shady tree to sit under. Susan sits against the tree and watches in amusement while Maribel inspects the ground for insects. "You're still such a city girl."<p>

Maribel stands, holds her hand above her eyes to shield them from the bright sun and scans the park. "Can't we sit on that bench over there?"

Susan rolls the back of her head against the tree to the direction her friend is pointing. "You mean that bench being scorched by the sun? I don't think so."

Maribel groans and contemplates removing her shoes so she'll have something to sit on, but changes her mind because then her feet will be in the grass.

"Sit Mari."

"Fine. But if I get any bites or a bug crawls up my -" Maribel stops herself before she says something too crass and tries to sit while holding her body off the ground at the same time.

Her eyes closed and head still rested against the tree, Susan laughs. "If a bug crawls up your ass you can blame me and I'll never make you sit on grass ever again."

"Deal."

Susan opens her eyes and watches Maribel fidget in the grass, raise her knees to her chest and fuss with the hem of her pants - trying to fold it in such a way that it creates a seal around her leg to prevent unwanted insects from crawling in. She laughs, then recalling Maribel's earlier comment she asks, "After all these years of being friends, why do you still censor yourself with me?"

"I don't know."

"Are you afraid it'll affect our friendship?" Maribel shakes her head but Susan assumes that's probably exactly what she thinks. "Your daughter doesn't censor herself around Brittany and I like that about her. She says what's on her mind and things get resolved quickly."

Maribel half-chuckles, half-scoffs, "My daughter doesn't censor herself around _anyone_." She stretches her legs in front of her and leans back on her hands settling in for what she feels is going to be a serious conversation, but squeaks in fear when _something_ tickles her palm. She yanks her hands up, brings her legs back to her chest and wraps her arms around them - quickly deciding that the less of her touching the ground the better. When she's finally settled, she refocuses her attention on her friend. "Alright, taking a page from Santana's playbook, why were you such a grump this morning?"

Susan groans. "I didn't mean you had to start **now**."

"Too late. What's going on?"

Resigning herself to the fact that Maribel isn't going to let this go, Susan begins with a disclaimer. "I love our grandchildren. I think they are the most adorable kids on the planet."

Maribel nods, already anticipating what's coming next. "But, you're tired."

"Exhausted! They're **so** much more work than Brittany and Santana. Our girls were never this rambunctious. Tony is into everything and **says** everything at the loudest possible volume. Ella talks incessantly either to me or to her dolls. There's never a moment of peace, except when they're watching TV and I **know** how Santana feels about that so I tried not to use it. I felt like I was constantly on duty - trying to catch Tony before he broke something, refereeing their arguments." She rubs her temples and groans. "This morning they were up at five. FIVE! Tony was jumping on the bed and Ella was screaming at him to stop and why, WHY is there a speaker in the master bedroom that broadcasts the children into the quiet of the morning?"

Maribel completely ignores the question because she assumes it was rhetorical and asks, "How much sleep did you get the night Brittany called you to come over?"

"None."

"No sleep? You had two active, loquacious three year olds who on a **good** day can tire anyone out. But, with no sleep? You were doomed." Maribel shakes her head in sympathy and without thinking, drops her legs to the grass. "Then shopping, playing, cooking, bathing, reading, singing and massaging. Plus counseling both Quinn _and_ me." She reaches out and pats Susan's leg as an apology for keeping her on the phone til three. "I can't believe you had less than two hours of sleep last night and you still drove here to have breakfast with us. I need a nap just **talking **about what you've been through. Poor thing."

Susan waits for more, but it seems her friend is done. "That's it? I need a nap. That's your sage advice?"

Maribel quirks an eyebrow and teases, "You were expecting what? An analogy on how cows that are tipped lack sleep and produce stress laden milk?"

Susan playfully kicks her foot at her friend's thigh. "You're a brat."

After a shared laugh, Maribel says, "Seriously, I think you'll feel a lot different after a few solid hours of sleep."

"Maybe," Susan says, still laughing and feeling much lighter now that she understands why her fuse was so short. "Can you imagine ever having children that age again?"

"Estas loco? _(Are you crazy?) _I _like_ being a grandma. I can spoil them then send them **home** to their mothers."

"Agreed!" Susan leans forward, hand waving to get her friend's undivided attention. "Speaking of mothers, I'm really impressed with our Quinn. She's adorable with Kelly and very patient with the twins." Susan frowns in self-doubt, replaying how impatient and frustrated she got with her grandchildren. "Do you think we were good parents?"

"Of course, but I don't think we would have been **as** good if we didn't have each other. My husband was rarely home and when he was, he was driving me crazy by trying to make up for his absence and turning everything into a _teachable moment_."

"While mine was _home_ but in his own world." Susan waves her hand in jedi fashion. "You will clean your room."

"I like his Star Wars obsession. I think it's refreshing." Maribel laughs when Susan sticks her finger in her mouth and gags. She slaps her friend's leg. "Stop it. He's perfect for you and you love his goofiness. Sometimes I think Antonio and I are too much alike. We're both so serious. Thank goodness Santana has Brittany to lighten her up."

Susan nods, then carefully asks, "About Antonio, I know you said he retracted the DNR, but have you forgiven him for signing it yet?"

Maribel shakes her head.

"I'm sure he thought he was doing what was best for everyone."

Maribel whips her head to face her friend. "HOW could he think that? How could he choose to leave me? What's more upsetting is that I was so naive and trusting that I was **defending** his decision. I didn't even take the time to understand the implications of a DNR until Santana blew up at him."

Susan scoots closer and rubs her friend's back. "I think you should talk to him. Just like you are now, don't censor yourself and tell him exactly how he made you feel."

Maribel takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "You think so?"

Susan nods. "You know, you look pretty tired yourself. I think we both need a nap." She hops up and dusts the grass off her slacks then helps her friend up and links their arms together. "I hope your room has two beds because you move way too much in your sleep."

"Once. We slept in the same bed **once** and it was in a tent on the hard ground. Of course I moved around. I was uncomfortable."

Susan rolls her eyes at her best friend. "It was a top of the line air mattress and we were over a foot off the ground."

"Uncomfortable."

"Lo que tu digas." _(Whatever you say.)_

Maribel stops in her tracks and faces her friend. "Oh **that's** the espanol you remember? Lo que tu digas?"

Susan shrugs and smiles cheekily.

Shaking her head, Maribel laughs. "You're so much like Brittany."

"Am I? I always thought she took after her father."

"Her father?" Maribel eyes her friend incredulously and shakes her head. "No. She has his boundless energy, but she definitely has your intelligence, veiled sarcasm and quirkiness."

Indignant, Susan says, "I am not quirky."

"If you're not quirky, then I'm not short."

"But, you're **not** short. You're -"

Both women yell, "_Petite_," and fall into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE, review. It makes me happy and I need some happy. :)<strong>


	58. Chapter 58

AN: Special thanks to **Breakdown6** and **Chicavolvom** for being the best friends I could ask for and always encouraging me to continue writing the WJGS universe. Send them some love in your reviews. They deserve it!

Chapter 58:

* * *

><p>The girls and their children arrive home after a relaxing morning at the hotel, another visit with Mr. Lopez and a quick stop at the humane society. Santana, her head pounding from lack of sleep, is grateful to be home and dying for a nap. Brittany, though also sleep deprived, is amped on the adrenaline from finally picking up their kitten. As soon as the car stops, she hops out, removes their kitten from the carrier and walks up the driveway towards the house. "You are so cute!"<p>

Santana shakes her head at her distracted wife and unbuckles her kids so they can chase after their mother.

"I hold it!" Tony walks on his tiptoes, trying to reach the kitten being carried over his head by Brittany. "MAMA, I hold it!"

"Let's wait until we get into the house, honey. We don't want Sir Teeny Tiny T-i-double g-er to run away."

Ella tugs on her mother's shirt to bring her closer. "Mama, I want Sir Teeny Teeny Teeny Girl to walk. Pleeeeeeease."

Santana laughs at her twins but Quinn can see that the smile isn't reaching her friend's eyes and wonders just how long it will be before her best friend is hiding from the three very hyper cat lovers. She catches Brittany's eye, glances at the kids who are still begging to see the kitten, then quirks an eyebrow at Santana who has just entered the house with their bags. Brittany understands the question and mouths, "By dinner."

Quinn checks her watch and says aloud, "That sounds about right, especially since she's still in a good mood from last night."

From inside the house, Santana yells, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?"

"Spoke too soon." Quinn cringes, only now remembering that this morning Mrs. Pierce had rushed them out before they had a chance to straighten up.

Brittany asks, "What's going on?"

Santana reappears at the front door and Quinn instinctively steps behind Brittany. "Your mom was in a rush to leave this morning so we kind of left a mess."

"Kind of?" Brittany asks, doubting the accuracy of that statement since she can see Santana's jaw clenching from fifty feet away.

"Britt, put the kitten back in the carrier." Brittany's eyes widen in fear that they're taking their new family member back to the Humane Society so Santana clarifies, "No one is playing with the kitten until this place is cleaned up."

"Okay." Brittany does as she's told, much to the dismay of her children.

"MAMA NO!" yells Tony. He throws himself on the ground and cries. "I WANT KITTY!"

Without hesitation, Quinn extends her hand palm down and says firmly, "Tony, get up." He stops mid tantrum but scowls and she can tell he's debating whether or not he should challenge her. Quinn doesn't say anything, just raises her eyebrows and turns her hand palm up as if to say, _"Taking my hand is your best option. Get up." _Tony stares at her for a few seconds then stands up and follows her into the house.

Santana closes the front door when they're all inside, then leads them to the eye of the hurricane - the living room. She opens her mouth to yell, but Quinn cuts her off with an apology. "I'm sorry. Why don't you and Brittany take the kitten upstairs and nap. The twins and I will clean up."

Unsure if she should do as Quinn suggested or help them clean, Santana turns to her wife for direction. Brittany simply mimics the way Quinn dealt with Tony and extends her hand out to her wife meaning, _"Let's go. You need a nap."_ Santana gratefully relents and follows Brittany upstairs.

Ella and Tony watch their moms leave with the kitten and burst into tears. Quinn starts to panic that she won't be able to get them to calm down and cooperate. She surveys the living room and sighs at the daunting task before her. _What was I thinking? I should've had them take the twins with them. Now what? Focus Fabray, what needs to be done? Everything! Ugh. __**Think**__. What would the girls do? _She analyzes the chaos and realizes that the cleaning can be broken down into a few easy steps. All she has to do is get them on board. Her eyes sparkle when an idea hits her. "Do you want to play with the kitten?"

Tony yells in the affirmative and moves to run towards the stairs but she grabs him around the waist. "Hold on. First, I need you and Ella to do three things for me. Can you do three things?"

"No, I want to play with Sir Tiny Teeny Weenie."

Quinn holds him tight. _Shoot! I made him fixate more on the kitten. I need a better plan. _This time she chooses something that will distract them so they can focus on what needs to be done. "Ella , can you count to three?"

Ella holds her fist out and extends her fingers as she counts, "One, two, three."

"Good job!" Quinn holds her hand up for a high five and Ella slaps it proudly.

"My turn! My turn!"

"Follow me, please." Quinn marches in an exaggerated manner - arms and legs pumping fiercely - and the kids fall in line behind her. She goes into the kitchen and grabs the white board and pen off the fridge, memorizes the list easily since it has only one item - bacon, and erases the board. Then, she leads the kids to the coffee table in the living room and starts a picture list.

Number one is a drawing of a large box with a small dinosaur next to it and an arched arrow going from the toy to the inside of the box.

The pens and crayons are next, but she wonders if the kids are coordinated enough to return them to the tiny boxes without getting frustrated. She jumps up and grabs the fruit basket off the dining table, removes the bananas, and returns to the living room.

Number two is a picture of the coloring books, pens and crayons with arrows to the basket.

_One more. _She glances around the living room again. _Gosh we really did leave this place a mess._

Number three is a picture of Cheerios being swept into a dustpan.

She explains each picture and asks the twins if they understand what they need to do. They nod and Ella runs to the entertainment center, grabs a CD off the shelf and hands it to her. "Mama plays music." Quinn agrees and loads the CD into the player.

_In every job that must be done, there is an element of fun._

_You find the fun, and - SNAP - the job's a game!_

_And every task you undertake_

_Becomes a piece of cake_

Ella sings, "A large" _(A lark)_

Tony adds, "A tree" _(A spree)_

"It's very clear to see." Quinn joins them in song and feels a sense of accomplishment as they toss toys into the box. She makes sure Kelly is engaged with toys in her playpen then gathers the dirty dishes from around the room and takes them into the kitchen to start on her part of the cleaning.

"Wow," Santana says from their perch on the stairs. "She... wow."

Brittany sniffles and wipes her eyes. "I'm so proud of her."

Santana leans into the banister and watches as her twins skip around the room and pick up their toys. "I feel awful. I should've done that instead of losing it."

Not feeling the need to respond to her wife's self chastising comment, Brittany squeezes Santana's hand, lifts it to her mouth and peppers it with kisses. "Come on, let's get our cuddle on."

Santana rises to her feet and leans into her wife. "If we die, I want her to raise the twins."

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Santana wakes to Quinn bellowing through the house. "Tony! What are you doing?" Then a few seconds later, "ELLA! Get down!"<p>

Santana groans and rolls over to face her wife. "Make it stop." Getting no response, she opens her eyes and is startled to see the tiny kitten, on its side, asleep on her pillow. Sliding her foot along the mattress, she searches for her wife, but is met with an empty bed. A few seconds later, she realizes the shower is running and returns her attention back to the cat, now free to say whatever she wants to the little intruder. "What do you think you're doing? You can't sleep in our bed."

Still asleep, the tiny tabby rolls onto its stomach and rests her head on her front paws. Santana narrows her eyes suspiciously. "Don't be acting all cute so I'll let you stay. Cute doesn't work on me." She leans closer to study the distinctive markings that definitely make this kitten look like a tiger cub. "You would be so much cooler if you were actually a tiger." Santana frowns when the pattern starts to remind her of something else. She tilts her head to the side, then to the other side and chuckles. _That's it! Transformers._ The design on Sir Tigger's forehead and the way her ears jut out at just the right angle, makes her face resemble the Autobot's logo. "I should call you Optimus." Then in a whisper, "But don't tell Britt."

For a split second, the kitten opens one eye then closes it as though winking in acknowledgement of their shared secret. Suddenly feeling a kinship to her new conspiratorial pal, Santana scratches between the still closed eyes and smiles when she feels it purr. Pressing her ear to the tiny kitten, she grins in awe at how such a small creature can make such a loud sound. "You got little motor in there? If you start actually transforming, I'm gonna freak out." Sir Tigger's flit open as she stretches her paws out, and smirks - at least, that's what Santana interprets the kitten's expression to be. Unable to help herself, Santana slides her hand under the grey fur ball, rolls onto her back and holds the feline above her face. She lowers it to nuzzle their noses together, raises it when the kitten playfully swats at her and repeats this game several times.

"Whatcha doing?" Brittany asks, a teasing lilt to her voice. She's leaning against the bathroom doorway, hair wrapped in a towel and dressed in underwear and a shirt that says, "I know I'm not perfect, but I'm so close it's scary."

Santana stops with the kitten mid air and side eyes her wife. "Nothing?"

Brittany hops onto the bed and pokes her in the ribs. "You like her."

"No." Santana tosses the kitten to Brittany's pillow much gentler than her expression would have merited. "I was... I was trying to guess her weight. I'm gonna keep track of how much you feed her 'cuz I don't want another fatty on our hands." She receives a playful slap on the arm from her wife so she defends her comment. "Come on, Lord T. was _huge_. Elephantine. You should've name him Sir Snuffleupagus."

Brittany straddles her wife and easily pins her arms above her head. Santana giggles and twitches her body from side to side in an attempt to escape her wife's tickling hands, but when nothing happens she realizes Brittany can't do anything in their current position. She smirks and teases, "I'm waiting. Were you planning to do something?"

Brittany narrows her eyes at her wife's challenge and shifts her body to try and hold both Santana's arms in one hand. After several unsuccessful attempts, she resigns herself to needing both hands and pauses to think.

Santana chuckles. "Don't worry babe. You know what they say about best laid plans and all that." Brittany grins at her overconfident wife then sticks out her tongue and inches forward. Santana squirms and pushes her head back against the pillow to stay out of reach. In a high pitched squeal she says, "NO no no no no no NOOOO!"

"What were you saying about best laid plans going awry?" Brittany pauses a mere hair breadths space from her wife. "You forget, there's _always_ a plan B."

"Okay okay. I'm sorry I called Tubs fat."

"And?"

With honest confusion, Santana asks, "And what?"

"Admit you like Sir Teeny Tiny T-i-double g-errrrrr," says Brittany, with a roll to her 'R's.

In an attempt to distract her wife, Santana picks on the kitten's name. "Britt that name is such a mouthful. Can't we just call her Tigger or Sox?"

"Tigger is cute, I guess. But, it doesn't have the same ring to it."

"TONY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh boy, we better go help Q." Santana tries to get up, but Brittany holds her down. "Let me up babe."

"I will, after you admit you like Sir Teeny Tin-"

"Alright alright. Anything to stop you from using that alliteration again," she jokes and tries to get up but is still being held down. "B?" Brittany is patiently waiting for her to say the words. Sighing, Santana says, "Okay I think she's _cute_, but that's all your getting from me." Brittany quirks an eyebrow in challenge, still wanting her wife to admit she likes their pet, but Santana adds, "I don't know her well enough to _like_ her. Now, let me up."

Brittany leans forward and kisses her once. "You're going to love her."

Santana rolls her eyes and grunts. "I highly doubt th- AAAAAHHHH!" Brittany giggles, grabs the kitten and bolts from the room as Santana frantically wipes her wet cheek on the pillow. "BRAT!" She jumps up and chases after her wife. They reach the bottom of the stairs and Brittany stops so abruptly that Santana slams into her. "What are you -" She follows her wife's gaze and her jaw drops. The living room is in utter chaos - worse than when they arrived home. Toys are everywhere, pillows strewn about, chairs overturned, and the curtains are hanging from a bent rod. Santana opens her mouth to yell, but Brittany covers it with her hand.

"Don't scold Quinn. Just help the kids clean up," Brittany pleads. Santana eyes her questioningly, but agrees. "Thank you. I'm gonna go see what's up."

"Ella! Tony!" Santana calls out and they both come running.

"Mami! Play outside with us," suggests Ella.

Santana squats down so she's face to face with her kids. "What happened to the living room? I thought you were cleaning up."

"We did clean and then we played kitties," Ella explains.

Santana pictures them imagining themselves as cats and briefly wonders if they tried to climb up the curtains. "Well, it's time to clean this mess up so you can play with the real kitten."

"Clean ALL of it?" asks Tony.

Santana says firmly, "Yes, **all** of it. Start with the toys." She waits for them to get moving then pulls a chair over to the curtain rod and straightens it out as best she can. The twins bustle around behind her and she redirects them whenever they get distracted.

Meanwhile, Brittany walks into the kitchen to find Quinn sitting on the floor against the cabinet with Kelly in her lap. She joins her friend and asks, "You okay?"

"I tried B. I really _really_ tried to be like you guys, but it didn't work. I'm sorry."

"Hey, what are you talking about? You were amazing! Distracting them from the kitten by getting Ella to count to three was perfect! The marching so they would follow you and making the picture list was inspired! You. Were. Amazing!"

"Amazing? I'm sure you saw the living room and heard me yelling."

Brittany nods, pulls Kelly into her lap and hands the kitten to Quinn. "What did you do after they started cleaning?"

Quinn shrugs. "I came in here to do dishes."

"Did you check on them?"

"No, they had the list and we went over it so they knew what to do."

Brittany smiles affectionately at her silly friend who thought three year old children could clean independently. She wants to point that out, but decides validation is more important. "That list really was a cool idea. I'm going to do that, too."

"Why? It failed. Miserably."

"No honey, it was a very good idea and a wonderful way to give them a sense of responsibility and independence. The only suggestion I have would be to check in on them. They get distracted easily." She nudges Quinn with her shoulder. "You did a fantastic job. Even San was feeling guilty that she yelled instead of taking a fun approach like you did."

Feeling better now that she understands what went wrong with her idea, she plays with the kitten in her lap. "You guys feel better after your nap?"

"I didn't actually nap." Quinn rolls her eyes, thinking her two friends were getting their mack on instead of napping, but Brittany explains, "I couldn't sleep with that cutie pie in the same room."

"Please tell me we're talking about the cat."

Brittany laughs out loud. "I gotta use that now. She'll hate it." She nuzzles her nose into Kelly's sticky neck. "Our little chickie is ready for a bath. Want me to bathe her?"

"Thanks. I'll finish up in here while you do that." She stands and kisses the kitten. "What do we do with Mittens?"

"Mittens? Her name is Sir Teeny Ti-"

"Way too long, B. She's Mittens or Tigger. I refuse to use that mile long name."

Brittany giggles. "You and San are so much alike, it's scary." With Kelly on her hip, she grabs the kitten with her other hand. "We're gonna go take a bath." When she reaches the swinging door, she asks, "What are we doing for dinner?"

"Can we eat out? I need to get out of the house."

"Absolutely. Pirates Cove?"

"NO no. Someplace quiet where the only screaming kids are our own."

"So much alike." Brittany backs out of the kitchen and walks through the already cleaned living room and smiles when she sees Santana crawling around the room with both twins on her back. "Babe, can you take _Optimus_ while I bathe Kelly?"

Santana is so shocked to hear the name that she jolts upright onto her knees and Tony falls off her back while Ella clings on for dear life. "OW!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, honey." Santana helps Ella slide off her and tends to Tony. "You okay?"

Tony rubs his head. "Yeah. I have a hard head." Seeing the kitten in his mother's arms, he scrambles towards her, arms outstretched and begging to carry it.

Brittany points to their designated play area and says, "Sit on the floor and we'll put Sir Tigger down after Mami closes the safety gates so she can't run away." Both kids do as they're told and squeal in delight when Santana sets up the gates, takes the kitten from her wife and joins them. Brittany shifts Kelly on her hip and decides to test her theory that her two best friends often share a brain. "Quinn wants to go out for dinner. P-i-r-a-t-e-s C-o-v-e?" Santana winces and Brittany smiles with the satisfaction that she was right and kisses her wife on the head. "Okay, you and Quinn decide."

"I'm back." Mrs. Pierce calls out as she enters the house. She tosses the newspaper she brought in on the hall table, hangs her coat and shucks off her shoes.

Brittany steps on the pedal to open the safety gate, walks through and hugs her mother in the foyer. "I thought you were going home."

"I came to pick up my clothes and borrow a deck of cards. I'm going back to the hospital. "

"Is everything okay?"

"Antonio is fine. Mari just wants company." Mrs. Pierce takes Kelly from Brittany, "Hello my little honey bunches of oats." Hearing the twins calling out to the kitten she squeaks in delight. "You brought the kitten home?" She hands Kelly back to Brittany, informs her that the infant needs a bath, then joins her grandkids.

"Gramma see the kitten?!" Ella says. "She is Sir Teeny Teeny Tiny Tiger Girl."

Santana corrects her daughter. "Her name is Sir Teeny Tiny T-i-double g-er."

"Her?" asks Mrs. Pierce.

Santana laughs. "Yeah, Britt thought it would be a good conversation starter for our female feline to be named Sir."

"You're a very patient woman."

Santana frowns in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"Nothing, nevermind." Mrs. Pierce feels badly for getting irritated with her husband about what she considers to be immature quirks and realizes her life would be so much easier if she just went with the flow like Santana. She picks up a small dinosaur and tosses it into the toy box then notices that the house is much cleaner than when she left this morning. "I'm sorry we left the house without cleaning up. I was exhausted and couldn't deal with it."

"That's okay, Mom. Thanks for watching the kids." Santana picks up the dry erase board and hands it to the older woman. "Quinn and the kids cleaned up. You should've seen her. She made this picture checklist and had them singing and dancing as they cleaned. It was so cute!"

Quinn watches from the doorway and waits for Santana to elaborate on her story and explain that despite her best efforts, she actually failed to get the kids to clean and couldn't stop them from making a new mess, but Santana doesn't add any of that and just beams with pride.

"She is a natural," adds Mrs. Pierce as Quinn returns to the kitchen. "Okay, I better get going. Can I borrow a deck of cards?"

"I got it mom," says Brittany as she enters the living room. She hands her mother the deck and a ring of smaller cards.

"Let's Chat?"

"It's fun, trust me."

Mrs. Pierce accepts the cards and her bag and thanks her daughter for packing up her things. She goes into the kitchen to talk to Quinn and finds her leaning against the sink in tears. "Quinnie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm not... it's not sad tears." Quinn wipes her face with a clean kitchen towel and turns to face the woman who is closer to being her mother than anyone else. "This is the first time in a long time that I feel good about myself."

Mrs. Pierce cups her cheek. "You have a lot to feel good about sweetie. Santana told me what an amazing job you did with the kids. I'm so proud of you." She takes Quinn's hands in hers and squeezes gently, then reaches into her pocket and hands Quinn a folded magazine page. "I found this in the hospital waiting room."

Quinn opens the glossy page and her jaw drops in surprise. A picture of two soldiers on leave having coffee with their families at the Lima Bean graces the page. The caption reads, "In war they're taught to leave no man behind, but the reality is they have to leave everyone they love in order to do it." Under the picture reads, "Photograph by Quinn Fabray for TIME." She fingers the page reverently and sighs. "This seems like a lifetime ago."

Mrs. Pierce shakes her head. "This is your future Quinn - not your past. Life will always hand you detours. It's up to you to get back on track. I believe in you. The girls believe in you. You **are** a remarkable young woman with a bright future."

When she recognizes the pride in Mrs. Pierce's smile, Quinn tears again. Mrs. Pierce hugs her tight and Quinn melts into the embrace. "You're so good to me."

"I love you too, honey."

* * *

><p>Later that evening...<p>

"S?"

"In here."

Quinn enters the master bathroom where Santana is enjoying a bubble bath in the clawfoot tub, her hair in a messy bun and head resting on the porcelain. Quinn takes a seat on the toilet. "It's a mad house downstairs."

"Yep."

"Did you know they'd get this hyper?"

"Yep."

"And you agreed to a kitten **knowing** it would be this bad? You hate chaos."

"It makes them happy."

"What about making **you** happy?"

"When they're happy, I'm happy.."

"Even if it means you have to hide out every night?"

Santana sighs. "I'm just tired. It's been a rough couple days."

Quinn slouches back against the toilet. "Yeah, it has been."

Santana rolls her head against the back of the tub to face Quinn. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're sitting on a toilet while I'm naked in the tub. You're here for what?" Santana lazily waves her hand around. "The ambiance? Please. **Something** is wrong."

"Since when do you care about being seen naked?"

"Actually my point was that you're chilling on a toilet."

"Oh." Quinn laughs. "This seat **is** very uncomfortable." Santana starts soaping up her wash cloth, impatiently waiting for Quinn to get to the point. "Are you **really **happy if they're happy? Or do you just say that because it's the right answer?"

"You know me. I'm not thrilled to have an unpredictable animal that's gonna ruin my furniture, piss in my bed, hack up hairballs or scratch me at her whim. I am not a cat person. I'm not a pet person. But, I love Britt, Ella and Tony and **they** love cats, and every other adorable living creature, so I've agreed to compromise. Will I live in a zoo? No. But I will buy them a cat and be happy about it because they are happy. Now stop deflecting and tell me what's bothering you."

Quinn takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Santana quirks an eyebrow, rolls her eyes, and uses her palm to push a wave of water at her annoying friend. Quinn jumps up in shock. "Santana!"

"Stop being so dramatic and tell me what's going on."

Quinn grabs a towel to dry herself off and stalks out. "I'll wait for you in the room."

"That's my towel!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :) I need some love. Also, on Twitter and Tumblr I'm ASLGoofy. <strong>


	59. Chapter 59

AN: This chapter hasn't been checked by my beta **breakdown6** as her computer is in for repair. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 59

* * *

><p>"That's my towel!" Santana watches helplessly as Quinn ignores her and shuts the door. "Crap." She drops her head to the side of the tub then jerks back and rubs her forehead. "Ow! Son of a bitch." <em><strong>What<strong>__ is going on with __her__? Why does __she care if I'm really happy for buying that cat? I love her, but she can be exhausting. God, I miss Puck._

She washes up as her thoughts remain on Puck. Is he passing his tests? What's the largest plane he's flown? Will he graduate? A small frown pulls on her lips because it used to be that she knew the answer to any question related to him. He was her best friend and she misses him. Brittany and Quinn are wonderful, but they're girls and Santana is in dire need of a good, old fashioned _guys_ night out. _I'm gonna call him. I shouldn't have cut him off. __I'm sure Quinn won't mind. Mostly sure. Kind of. Okay, not at all sure. Guess I'll have to ask her. Or maybe not. She'll probably accuse me of taking his side. Female friends are so much more work than guy friends. All emotions and talking. Shit I forgot she needed to talk._

Quickly rinsing off, Santana scans the bathroom for another towel, but there is none. At a loss for what to do next, she stands there dripping wet and grins when she imagines Brittany whipping her hair and shaking her body like a wet dog. Laughing to herself, she squeezes her hair out then uses her hands to squeegee the water off. She steps out onto the cold tile and shivers - goosebumps erupting over her entire body. She crosses her arms and rubs her hands up and down trying to warm herself up as she walks over to the door and cracks it open. "Q give me back my damn towel!"

Receiving no response, Santana frowns, opens the door further and is surprised to find the room empty and her towel hanging on the other side of the door. _Oh b__oy this is worse than I thought._

Santana heads straight for her closet and dresses in a grey t shirt and black sweatpants. Returning to the bathroom, she unlocks the medicine cabinet, pops two motrin, then sets off in search of Quinn. She finally finds Quinn in her room feeding Kelly, so she sits on the bed. "What's going on?"

Quinn shrugs.

"What happened?" Santana watches as Quinn fidgets with Kelly and it's clear the blonde isn't going to talk anytime soon. _Ugh. _Santana lays on the bed and makes herself comfortable and just waits, unwilling to play the twenty questions game.

After a long silence, Quinn finally asks, "Are you really happy?"

Santana internally groans at the redundancy of this conversation. She's tired and really just wants to go to bed. "Yeah. Why?"

"You like your life?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something is wrong?"

The motrin hasn't made a dent in Santana's headache and despite her concern for Quinn's well being, she can't take another minute of this round about conversation. She sighs in frustration and stands up. "I'm sorry but I'm really tired. Can I call Britt instead?"

Quinn glares at her supposed best friend and snaps. "Since when is Britt your alternate? You can't just tag team her when you don't feel like being there for me!"

Reluctantly, Santana sits again. "Sorry."

"Forget it. Just go."

"No, no. I'm sorry, okay. It's just my head is killing me. I'm here. Tell me what's going on."

Quinn hesitates, but pulls out the _Time_ magazine page and hands it over. Santana recognizes it immediately and hands it back - her eyes asking for explanation.

"**This** is my future. Not the Chronicle."

"Did they offer you a job?"

"No, but I want them to."

"O-kay. That's great, but what does that have to do with me being happy?"

"It's just that I wish I could be like you." Quinn strokes Kelly's head, rubs her back and rocks her gently. "You're content, you know? You put your family first and didn't give a second thought to giving up your dream of being a broadcast -"

"What do you mean _giving__ up my dream_?"

"Don't misunderstand me, S. I admire you for choosing to give it up and be a full time mom. You're an amazing mother and I'm really glad that it was worth it. They obviously make you very happy. I wish **I** could be content like that."

_Are you fucking kidding me? I stayed here so my life decisions could be attacked and misinterpreted? _Santana jumps up, eyes blazing and ready for a fight. "What makes you think I** gave up** my dream? You think I want to write for a lame, city newspaper forever? You think I'm _satisfied_ with that?"

Surprised by Santana's outburst, Quinn can't help but fire back. "You **said** you're happy. I **specifically **asked you if you like your life and you said YES!"

"I thought we were talking about the damn cat! I said I was willing to buy it because it made them happy. I didn't say I gave up my dreams and became a stepford wife! Geez!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I misunderstood what you -"

"If you think this is all I want out of life then you don't know me at all." Santana storms off towards the door and Quinn yells after her.

"Where are you going? I'm not done."

"I am!" Santana throws the door open and almost collides with her wife whose arms fly up reflexively to take the impact.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Where's the twins?"

"They fell asleep watching Tigger." Santana huffs in disappointment. Brittany cups her cheek and sweetly says, "You could still kiss them goodnight."

Santana takes a step back, breaking the contact. "What's the point? They won't know I'm there and I won't get a kiss back." She tears up and tries to leave the room, but Brittany stops her.

"What's wrong?"

Santana shakes her head - not wanting to discuss it - and barrells past Brittany. Without turning around, she yells, "That furball is NOT sleeping in our bed!"

The front door slams shut and Brittany whips around to face Quinn. "What the hell happened?"

Quinn stands and lays Kelly on the bed so she can button up her shirt. "Nothing." She leans forward to pick up her daughter, but Brittany holds her by the shoulder and stops her.

"**What** is going on?"

"Nothing." Quinn shrugs her off, irritated at being handled. "We just had a little disagreement."

"**NO! You don't get to tell me it was about nothing."**

**"Excuse me?"** Quinn faces off against her friend, but one look at Brittany's hard glare and flushed face lets Quinn know that Brittany is furious and isn't backing down. "I'm sorry, you're right. But, can we talk elsewhere after I put Kelly to bed?" To her surprise, Brittany doesn't relent right away. Quinn waits as the intense blue eyes bore into her, shift to Kelly, then back to her. It's another few seconds before Brittany finally takes a calming breath, nods and walks out.

* * *

><p>Brittany enters the dining room carrying a small cutting board, knife, apples and block of cheddar. Quinn is already seated, sipping her coffee and recounting the argument she had with Santana.<p>

"Gave up her dream? Why did you say that?"

"I don't know, but it's not like I pulled it out of thin air. She said she's happy and likes her life."

"You asked her about Sir Tigger and whether making us happy makes her happy."

"That's how the conversation _started_ but then I was talking about happiness in general."

"You know better." Brittany shakes her head at her self-centered friend. "You made a half-ass attempt to compliment her to soften her up before steering the conversation towards the real topic - probably something you want from her."

"Ouch."

"You sent my wife flying out of the house. I'm allowed to be bitchy." Quinn waits for the wink or smirk to tell her that Brittany is joking, but none comes and instead Brittany asks, "What did you want from her?"

Quinn contemplates denying her intention, but opts to come clean. She hands Brittany the magazine page. "I don't want to work for the Chronicle. I want her to help me update my portfolio so I can get a better job."

"You went into the bathroom while she was trying to get some peace and quiet just to tell her you want a better job?" Brittany points an apple wedge at her friend. "You KNOW better Quinn!"

"What does that mean, I **know** better?"

"You know Santana. You know how she gets when she wants peace and quiet. She probably assumed that since you were interrupting her bath that it was important and -"

"We've _always_ talked in bathrooms."

"Yes that's true and because of** you** she still calls **me** to keep her company when she poops. So NOT my thing. But there's a difference between keeping her company and interrupting her when she's hiding out. When San escapes to soak it's because the kids and I are driving her crazy and she wants peace. She wants to be left alone and regroup so that when she rejoins us she can be pleasant and loving." Brittany tilts her head just slightly in an accusing manner and says, "And, you know that. If you weren't so fixated on yourself, you would've given her a chance to relax and talked to her later."

"Okay I should've waited, but that doesn't explain her outburst. **She's** the one that turned an innocent discussion into an unnecessary fight."

Brittany shakes her head in disagreement. "Off the top of your head, what are the three things San is most afraid of."

"Losing you and the kids... death... and..." Quinn's shoulders slump with the sudden burden of guilt. "Failure." She throws her napkin down. "Shit! I'm such an ass."

"Like I said, you knew better." Brittany stands to get more coffee and Quinn follows her into the kitchen. "This whole thing could have been avoided if you didn't ignore what your gut was probably telling you."

"Huh?"

"Why did you leave the bathroom?"

"Because she got me wet!"

"Why do you think she did that?"

"I don't know! She was being a bitch."

"Stop it." Brittany points a warning finger at Quinn. "**Why** did she splash you?"

Quinn huffs. "Because I was irritating her."

Brittany nods. "You knew she was there hiding out. In fact, when we first arrived home today you asked how soon it would be before San needed a break from all the hyperness. That's why I got so upset with you. You know San almost as well as I do, but you don't use that knowledge to improve how you communicate with her. You just ignore the warning signs and keep pushing her until she blows."

Quinn's eyes become downcast with shame. "I'm sorry."

"I know. You guys have always had this love/hate, push/pull relationship but she's been trying really hard to be a better friend to you and I think she's grown a lot since you've moved in. Don't you?"

Quinn nods.

"So grow with her, okay?"

Quinn nods again. "How mad do you think she is?"

"Pretty mad," Brittany says honestly. "But, I think she's more hurt than anything else. Just give her time and talk when she's ready. You guys will be fine."

Feeling guilty for upsetting her friends, Quinn searches the fridge for something sweet and changes the subject. "Did you know she would need time outs if you got a cat?"

"Yes."

Finding nothing to satisfy her sweet tooth, Quinn grabs a banana and smears Nutella on it as she talks. "Then, why did you get one? I get that she's happy if you're happy, but what about you being _un_happy if she's unhappy? Doesn't it work both ways?"

"Of course it does. If she really didn't want a kitten and felt pressured into giving in, then I would've dropped it."

"But, she **doesn't** want one."

"I didn't twist her arm Quinn. I knew when the time was right to ask. If you saw her with Tigger you would see that she's fine. She just doesn't like the mess and stuff."

"Are there things you do just to make her happy?"

Brittany laughs as she thinks of the perfect example to share with her friend. "Yeah. Have you ever been around Santana and Puck when they drank and played video games ALL day long?"

/

_Santana waves to Puck early Sunday morning as he drives off in his truck. She closes the front door, trudges into the living room and collapses on the couch - face down, one arm and leg hanging off the side._

_Brittany is sitting in the armchair reading a book, steaming cappuccino in one hand and feet up on the coffee table. "Were you guys up __**all**__ night?"_

_Santana grunts._

"_You sure he was okay to drive?"_

"_Mm-hmm. We ran out of scotch at midnight."_

"_What __do you wanna__ do today babe?"_

_Santana hums a response that sounds like, "I don't know."_

"_Wanna go for a nice buffet breakfast and pedicures? Once the twins come we won't have time to be so indulgent." Brittany drops her book to her lap and frowns when no answer comes. "San?" A loud snore emanates from the brunette. Brittany laughs and returns to her book. "Guess not."_

_Two__ weeks later Brittany walks into the living room to San and Puck standing in front of the TV, deeply engrossed in Call of Duty. This is nothing unusual except they're bot__h moving __**a lot**__. She watches for another minute then rolls her eyes and __purposely puts herself between them and__ the screen. "GO TO THE BATHROOM RIGHT NOW!" Santana and Puck immediately drop their controllers and run off. "When did __I become the babysitter__?"_

_Later than night at dinner, __Brittany notices that Santana__ keeps opening her mouth but __saying nothing__. Brittany finally drops her fork and leads the conversation. "What's wrong baby?"_

"_Nothing is wrong."_

"_Okay. What's _**_right_**_ baby?"_

_Santana laughs appreciatively at her wife's ability to ease tense situations. "I was wondering if we could turn the basement into a rec room. Puck got a large screen TV from the owner of one of the pools he cleans. He doesn't have room for it at his place so I thought he could bring it here. We're always saying we want to do something with the basement."_

"_I guess we could, but I really wanted to turn it into a dance studio."_

"_Oh." Santana shrugs. "Okay never mind." Disappointed but not pouting, Santana returns to her dinner and asks her wife about her day._

_Brittany answers but gets lost in thought when it's Santana's turn to share. Zoning out, she tilts her head to one side and thinks, "I suppose I don't really need my own studio. I can always go to the yard and dance." She tilts her head to the other side as if making a mental pro and con list. "But, a rec room means Puck is gonna be here even more than he already is." She tilts her head back to the pro side. "But, if they're in the basement at least I won't have to watch them and can do other things up here." She continues back and forth until she reasons that her wife rarely asks for anything so this must mean a lot to her. She smiles and says aloud, "Okay."_

_Santana frowns, having been right in the middle of her story about the parking ticket and magically appearing fire hydrants. "Okay? Okay what?"_

"_Okay we can turn the basement into a rec room."_

_Santana's eyes widen in excitement, but it's clear she's holding back her celebration until she's absolutely certain she heard correctly. "What about your studio?"_

"_I like the rec room idea better."_

_Out of her seat before Brittany finishes her sentence, Santana wraps her arms around her wife and peppers kisses all over her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Brittany can't help but smile fondly at the adorable woman. Santana kisses her one last time, then runs to her purse for her phone and calls Puck. "She said yes!"_

/

Back in the dining room, Brittany continues, "Honestly, I wasn't thrilled but I wanted her to have it more than I wanted the studio. The day the room was finished and we were waiting for him to come over, she was bouncing off the walls and kept looking for more things to take downstairs. She ran to the store and came back with more alcohol, plus chalk for the pool table and extra tips for the darts. It was so cute how she wanted everything to be perfect. That night, they invited me to join them and it was fun, but for San it was heaven. She needed that outlet, especially with the twins on the way. She's always catered to me, but during the pregnancy she was extra solicitous, and she worked so hard to get the nursery ready and make the house safe. She absolutely deserved that space to unwind. When I saw how happy she was, I knew I made the right decision." Brittany frowns when a thought occurs to her. "You know, she must really miss him. You should tell her to call him."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "She doesn't need me to **tell** her to call him." Brittany quirks an eyebrow and waits for Quinn to realize her mistake. "Yeah okay, I know I'm doing it again. From what I know of Santana, she's a loyal friend and since she hasn't had contact with him lately she's probably waiting for me to give her permission. I'll talk to her when she gets back."

Brittany nods, proud that her best friend is finally catching on. "Anyway, why is this subject such a big deal to you? I mean, you seem like you don't understand why we do things for each other. Didn't you ever do something like that for Puck?"

"Not really. It kind of annoyed me when he was happy."

"Why would it _annoy_ you?"

"Puck is supposed to be... you know... he's a mohawk and guitar and smoldering eyes. He's supposed to be a man. When he's happy he gets... _giddy_."

Brittany's eyes widen in surprise at Quinn's assessment of what Puck _should_ be. "But, people are complex. He can't just be a good looking man. That would be so dull."

"You _say_ that but let's be real - you and Santana are gorgeous." Quinn points to her friend's shirt. "You're _both_ damn near perfect."

"No way. For one thing, I _know_ you don't think that about me. You hate that I'm hyper and silly and weird."

"I don't **hate** it," Quinn waves dismissively. "Plus, I was talking about your body."

"Oh, well yeah my body is perfect," jokes Brittany. "Do you know what I see when I look at San?"

"Is this going to be G rated?"

Brittany throws a cheese cube at her friend, then closes her eyes and pictures her wife. She smiles, becoming lost in the imagined exploration of her wife's body. Then touches each place on her own face as she describes Santana. "She has creases on her forehead from frowning when she's angry or confused. Eyes that are kind and sweet and loving. Wrinkles on her nose from scrunching her face to laugh like a goober. A slight discoloration on her lower lip from biting it when she's anxious or nervous. Her arms are strong and hold me tight and make me feel safe and cherished. Her hands get pruny when she does dishes, calloused when she works in the yard. But they're gentle and touch me as if I'm the most precious person in the world and make me feel wanted and loved and sexy." She opens her eyes and her face lights up even more. "Santana is breathtaking because she doesn't care about fake eyelashes and extensions in her hair anymore. She's just Santana. She was my best friend at five and she's still my best friend. She's the woman I gave my virginity to. The woman I gave my life to. She's my love whether she's dressed to the nines or wearing a tank top and boxers. I love her and want to make her happy because she's so amazing, Quinn. All of her. Sexy Santana. Goober Santana. Google Santana. Satan Santana. Mami Santana. Geek Santana. All of that is what makes her so beautiful."

"Okay, your wife is perfect. What's your point?"

"My point is, no matter who you choose to spend the rest of your life with, you're going to have to see beyond the bedroom eyes and sexy hair. You should try to fall in love with all the different sides of that person because it is totally worth it."

The front door opens and closes a little louder than normal but not quite a slam. Quinn's eyes still widen in fear. "Snix Santana."

Brittany purses her lips together into a straight line and nods. "Maybe, but after you apologize and talk it out, she'll be fine."

"Should I just go hide in my -"

Santana walks through the dining room and into the kitchen. She grabs a water bottle, gulps it greedily and tosses it in the recycle bin. "Do we have anything sweet?"

"No, but Quinn has nutella and bananas here." Santana trudges back to the dining room and Brittany contemplates pulling the sweaty brunette onto her lap, but knows her wife isn't in the right mood for that. Instead, she offers her a piece of banana. "Feel better?"

Santana nods, but waves away the food. "I'm gonna shower and go to bed. Coming?"

Brittany's gaze shifts to Quinn's as she answers her wife. "Right behind you." She gets up and whispers, "I'm sorry. Give her time."

Quinn sighs, her eyes brimming with tears. "Tell her I'm sorry, okay?"

Brittany nods and leaves to catch up to her wife.

Quinn folds her arms on the table, drops her head and cries. "STUPID! I'm so stupid!"

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Santana walks through her room and strips off her clothes. Brittany follows behind her, picks up the articles of clothing and tosses them into the hamper. She watches as Santana climbs into the shower, but leaves the curtain open halfway. Brittany asks, "Do you want company?"<p>

(Shrug)

"Coffee?"

(Head shake)

"Massage?"

(Nod)

"Okay. I'll wait in bed with the lotion. Take your time." Brittany surveys the bedroom and decides it needs more of a relaxing ambiance. She grabs some candles from the closet, lights them and places them on either night stand. Setting up for the massage, she pulls the bed spread down and folds it neatly at the end of the bed. Then takes an extra sheet, folds it in half and lays it across the mattress. _What else? Music? No. Not when she's like this. _Brittany scrolls through her apps until she finds the one she's looking for then docks her phone and presses play. The sound of thunder and rain fills the room. _Perfect._

Brittany hears the shower stop and remembers there are no clean towels in the bathroom. She grabs one from the pile that need to be folded and takes it to her wife. Santana is standing in the tub, head down and her arms dangling at her sides. "Baby, you'll freeze." Brittany wraps her up and leads her to the sink. "Did you brush your teeth?"

Santana shakes her head.

Brittany squeezes toothpaste onto her wife's toothbrush and hands it to her, then does her own. When they're done, she pulls her by the hand into the bedroom. "Lay down."

"I don't really need a massage. Let's just sleep."

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Santana shakes her head. "Okay. Get dressed. I'm gonna take a quick shower. When Brittany returns to the room, Santana is dressed in her onesie pajamas and standing on their balcony looking up at the stars. Brittany dresses quickly and joins her wife. "Hey, you looking at the big pineapple?" Santana smiles and Brittany breathes a sigh of relief that her wife has already started calming down. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you about Optimus sleeping with us."

"That's okay." Brittany leans against her wife. "Do you really not want him to sleep with us? Because if you don't then that's fine. The kids would love to have him in their room."

Santana side eyes her wife and nods.

"Okay babe. I'd rather have you all to myself anyway." Brittany kisses her wife on the cheek to let her know there's no hard feelings and hugs her tight. "Do you wanna talk about what happened with Quinn?"

"Did you already talk with her?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I told her she knew better and should've left you alone and waited until tomorrow."

Santana's head bobs up and down in total agreement, but she says nothing further.

"Hon, look at me." When Santana does, Brittany kisses her on the forehead then looks deep into her eyes. "You are _not_ a failure."

That's all Santana needed to hear to be able to let go and sob into her wife's arms. _You know me so well. I wish I could thank you right now, but I don't think I could get words out if I tried. I love you so much._

Brittany holds her wife tight and leans close to her ear. "I love you, too." When Santana's crying has subsided, Brittany leads them over to the bed, blows out the candles and they get settled for the night. "Do you think you should go say something to Quinn so she isn't worrying all night?"

Santana shrugs.

"Okay." Brittany understands that her wife just isn't ready and doesn't push it further. "Goodnight baby."

"Night." Santana lays there staring up at the ceiling with Brittany in her arms. She brushes her fingers through the blonde hair and scratches her head. Brittany hums with appreciation and falls asleep. Santana listens to her wife's breathing and knows the blonde is asleep. She closes her eyes, trying to will herself to sleep, but it doesn't work. She counts sheep, sings songs in her head, plans her schedule for the next day - but sleep still refuses to come. Resigning herself to what needs to be done, she grabs her phone.

Lopez: We'll talk tmw.

Q: Okay. I'm sorry. :(

Lopez: gn

Q: Good night, S. ILY

Lopez: ILY2

Santana returns her phone to the nightstand, cuddles closer to her wife, and falls asleep in seconds. Brittany - eyes still closed - leans up, kisses her on the chin and adds another side to her wife that she absolutely adores, "Sister Santana."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review :) Hearing from you inspires me to keep writing.<p>

Anons, I'm unable to respond to your questions here. Head over to twitter or tumblr. I'm ASLGoofy.


	60. Chapter 60

AN: This chapter is dedicated to those who requested more Ella/Tony/Kitten and those who wanted to see Santana take care of a sick Britt. Keep sending your requests and if they fit the WJGS universe, I'll find a way to get it into the story.

Special thanks to **Fatima** for the spanish, **Brittana1000** and **Devers1934** for previewing the chapter and my incredible beta **Breakdown6** for her endless support. Love you Mickey.

Chapter 60

* * *

><p>The moonlight streams into the bedroom and Tony's eyes flutter open. "No Mr. Moon, I'm tired." He frowns and shuffles down his bed, then presses his forehead into the mattress and scoots back up so he can slide his head under his pillow. Once successfully engulfed in darkness, Tony begins to drift back to sleep - that is, until he remembers about Sir Teeny Tiny T-i-double g-er. "Kitty!" He bolts out of bed and is thrilled to see the kitten curled up on the floor by the window basking in the moonlight. Tony lays on his stomach - knees bent and feet wiggling in the air. "Do you want to play?"<p>

The kitten opens one eye and stretches - her mouth open in a yawn, the hair on her neck standing on end and her toes spreading wide. She yawns and drops her head back to the carpeted floor, clearly still exhausted from the events of the day before.

Tony scampers over to his sister's bed, shakes her, then runs back to the kitten and says over his shoulder, "Wake up. I wanna play with Sir Teeny Weenie."

Ella immediately sits up, throws off the covers and joins him on the floor. "Kiiiiiittttty," she coos. "Wake UUUuup." She pokes at the tiny feline's stomach. "Are you hungry?"

Sir Tigger's eyes open and the twins assume that she's answering in the affirmative. Tony says, "I hungry, too."

"I make brefast," Ella announces with a new found confidence from being bigger than the kitten. She leads Tony and Sir Tigger downstairs, but stops abruptly when she's faced with the dilemma that other than the dimly lit staircase, the house is dark.

Tony stands behind her with his heart pounding in his chest, afraid to step off the stairs. He nudges her and says in a hushed tone, "Go." Ella shakes her head so Tony waits for her to take the lead. Sir Tigger weaves in and out of their legs and purrs. "She hungry." Tony hopes that by informing his sister of their cat's hunger, she'll feel the need to do something about it.

Ella nods once, trying to get up the courage to walk the five feet to the nearest lamp. Her little fingers twitch at her sides, but as much as she wants to move forward, she's petrified. Disappointed in herself, but not able to overcome her fear, she turns around to face her brother. "I get Mama." Tony nervously jumps in place and points at something behind Ella. She turns around and can barely make out Sir Tigger's shadowy figure calmly padding across the hall to the living room and further into the darkness. "Kitty!" Ella grabs her brother's hand and he squeezes back, equally fearful for their kitten's safety. They stare and wait for something to happen. To their surprise, the living room brightens and they see Sir Tigger biting on the curtain which is inadvertently causing it to open and let the moonlight stream in. "YAY!"

They both run towards her and Tony helps her draw the drapes. He drops to the floor, pulls Sir Tigger into his lap and rubs his forehead against hers. "You are **brave**!"

Ella climbs onto the couch so she can turn the lamp on, then pulls a chair to the main light switch and flips it on. She continues around the rooms, dragging the chair from switch to switch until all the lights are blazing and both children feel much more at ease. Using yet another chair, Ella climbs up to the kitchen sink and fills a cup from the dish rack with water. Carefully, she climbs down and pours the water into the kitten's water bowl. "Tony, get Sir Teeny Girl's cereal."

Tony skips into the kitchen carrying Sir Tigger and carelessly drops her to the floor. She mewls loudly but easily lands on all fours and sets off to investigate the new environment. Tony opens the pantry door, frowns when the cereal box isn't in front of him and realizes someone moved it to a higher shelf. Stepping into the cabinet, he expertly climbs the shelves and stretches upwards until he's finally able to reach the Cheerios. Firmly gripping the box, he leaps off the shelf, sticks the landing and throws his arms up triumphantly. "I GOT IT!" He dances sideways toward Ella, then opens the box and starts to pour the cereal into the dish.

"No silly that's for _us_." She laughs and opens the cabinet under the sink to show him the large bag of Science Diet for Kittens.

"Ohhhhh." He tries to pull the bag out of the cabinet but it's too heavy, topples over and spills across the floor. "Help me." He and Ella scoop up handfuls of nuggets off the floor and drop it into Tigger's bowl. After several trips back and forth, the bowl is full and they work together to lift the bag up. Tony rolls the top down, closes the cabinet door and dusts off his hands. "We did it!"

They high five enthusiastically and Ella announces, "Our turn to eat." She climbs back on the chair and grabs the only bowl that's in the dish rack - a small pyrex mixing bowl. She places it on the floor next to Sir Tigger and fills it with Cheerios - picking up the strays as they fall to the floor and popping them in her mouth. Tony sees her do this, picks up a nugget of cat food and puts it in his mouth. He bites down and is horrified at the taste, spitting it onto the floor beside the bowl.

"Ewww Tony," scolds Ella. "Get the milk." He grabs a small carton of half and half from the fridge since the milk they usually drink is a large gallon jug, and manages to pour most of it into the bowl.

Ella hands Tony a spoon and they dig in - enjoying the breakfast they made for themselves. Tony tries to pick up the bowl to drink the milk but it's too cumbersome. An idea hits him so he jumps up, grabs his twisty straw from the drawer, eagerly drinks some of the milk then holds it for his sister to sip from.

When they finish, Ella yells, "Playtime," and soon the three 'kids' are in the living room enjoying the rest of their morning.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Brittany rolls over and is disappointed when she realizes Santana isn't beside her. "Babe?" She sits up and peers over the side of the bed to see if Santana is doing pushups - something she often does when she's upset and unable to sleep. Nope. Tossing the covers off, Brittany shivers at the sudden chill and sneezes three times in rapid succession. She blows her nose and gets out of bed, but is overcome with dizziness and falls back to the mattress. "Whoa. Got up too fast." She shakes her head, opens and closes her jaw a few times to relieve the pressure in her ears, and stands a little slower this time. She's about to check the bathroom when movement on the balcony catches her eye. <em>There she is. <em>Changing direction, she heads to the balcony, running her hands up and down her bare arms to warm them up. She lays beside her wife with her arms folded under her head and stares up at the sky. "Mr. Moon you are beautiful tonight. Thank you for watching over my San and keeping her safe. She had a bad night. I think I'll do something extra special for her to cheer her up. I could take her to a movie, or we could get pedicures. No? You're right, not special enough. Oooh maybe she'd like to go rock climbing or to a kick boxing class to get all that frustration out. What do you think?" Brittany sneezes again and Santana startles awake, jolts backwards and bangs her head against the railing. Brittany immediately starts rubbing the injured area. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Santana smiles sheepishly and cuddles into the blonde. "It wasn't just you. Bad dream."

Brittany's brows furrow in concern. "I wish I could take away your bad dreams." Her eyes light up with an idea. "Maybe we should always make sure you're in a good mood before you fall asleep. We can add it to our routine - pajamas, brush our teeth, _orgasm_." She pushes Santana onto her back and kisses her neck.

Santana chuckles at the suggestion of daily orgasms and at the volume of her wife's voice. "Hon, you're talking kinda loud."

"Sorry. My ears are a little plugged."

She pulls Brittany down on top of her, only now realizing how cold she was despite wearing her onesie pajamas. "Mmmm, you're warm." Santana pauses her cuddling and palms Brittany's forehead.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" Brittany asks as she slaps the hands that are roughly pressing at her face and neck. "What are you doing?"

"Honey, you're **really** warm." Santana grabs the sides of Brittany's head and presses her lips to her wife's forehead. "Oh my gosh, it feels like 102."

"It does not. I'm fine." Brittany sneezes and Santana pulls her up and into the house. "Baaaaabe, I'm fine. I wanna lay under the moon."

"Lay down. I'm gonna get the thermometer." Brittany ignores the instruction, follows Santana into the bathroom and continues to whine about being fine even as Santana swipes the thermometer across her forehead and holds it out for her to read. "I knew it. 102.5. You're staying in bed." She opens the medicine cabinet, pops the cap off the aspirin bottle and hands two caplets to her pouting wife. When Brittany refuses to take it, Santana places them on the counter and walks out.

"I feel fiiiiiiine." Brittany glares at her wife's retreating form, but takes the pills, - cringing in pain as they travel down her raw throat. Santana returns with warm pajamas and Brittany whines, "I don't wanna stay in bed."

"Brittany, you're sick. You will rest today and if you still have a fever tomorrow you're going to the doctor."

"But San -"

"No buts," Santana says firmly. "Up." Brittany moans and lifts her arms up so Santana can slip on the sweatshirt then obediently steps into the sweatpants. Santana kisses her once.

"I hate being cooped up in bed all day, San. You _know_ that."

"I do. Why don't you just pretend you're me and enjoy all the attention you're going to get, okay?"

"Be you, huh?" Brittany laughs, skips to the bed and jumps in. She lays back on the pillow, pulls the covers up to her chin and does her best Sick Santana impersonation. Relaxing the muscles in her face and slowly blinking her eyes, she takes on a drawn and drowsy appearance. She sniffles, forces a few coughs then lowers her voice and rasps out, "Beeeeee, I'm sick. Can I have ice chips?" She sits up, pretends to look into a cup, pulls an imaginary ice cube out and hands it to her wife. "No, these are ice _cubes_. Chew this and break it for me. I'm too weak to do it myself." She flops back to the bed, with the back of her right hand dramatically flung to her forehead. "I'm soooo hot. Like Africa hot. Volcano hot. Feel my head." Then, clamping both hands over her mouth and shaking her head roughly she mumbles into her palm, "No! I'm a bad ass. I don't need medicine."

Santana stands beside her wife quite amused with her exaggerated performance. "Are you done?"

Brittany smirks, flings off the covers and lifts her shirt to reveal her already stiffening pink nipples. "You could _convince_ me to take the meds."

Santana rolls her eyes. "I never _ask_ you to bribe me. You just do it." Brittany smirks, but agrees that it's true. Santana takes advantage of the raised shirt and presses her ear to her wife's chest to listen to her breathing. "You sound wheezy, too. Breathe through your nose." Brittany, now back to being her stubborn self, pushes her wife away and shakes her head, but Santana merely quirks an eyebrow that says, _"I'm waiting." _Brittany exhales an exasperated grunt then relents and inhales through her nose - well, through one nostril. "See, congested." Grabbing a kleenex, she presses it to Brittany's clogged nostril. "Blow."

Brittany whacks her hand away. "Estoy bien! Déjame bajar de la cama no te estes quejándote de mí." _(I'm fine! Stop fussing over me and let me out of bed.) _Determined to show her wife just how sick she is, Santana leans down and sucks a nipple into her mouth. "Ahhhh," Brittany moans as pleasure radiates from her sensitive nipples and throughout her entire body. "Oh my _god_." Momentarily forgetting her plan and lost in the joy of pleasing her wife, Santana uses her thumb and forefinger to tweak the other nipple at the same time. "Shit yes, don't stop baby don't -" Brittany's body contorts with a coughing spasm and her forehead crashes into Santana's head. With one hand covering her mouth to contain the flying germs and the other furiously rubbing her head, she struggles to catch her breath and silently apologizes to her wife.

Santana's lips form a straight line as she tends to the slowly rising bump on her own skull. "See, you're **sick**. Exertion isn't good for you."

Brittany glares at her tricky wife. "No fair."

Santana laughs, but is soon frowning in concern at Brittany's flushed appearance. "Honey, you really don't look good." She presses the tissue to the congested nostril again and this time Brittany obediently blows. Santana checks the tissue and sure enough, green mucous. "I think you have a sinus infection." She presses her thumbs against her wife's cheekbones and Brittany winces in discomfort. "I'll get you a decongestant."

Brittany groans and pulls her shirt down, feeling chilled, but not wanting to admit it to her wife. Under her breath she says, "I hate being sick." Santana returns, hands the pills to her with a small cup of water and is surprised when Brittany swallows them without argument. She unrolls a warm washcloth and lays it over Brittany's face, then pulls the covers back down and lifts her wife's shirt. Brittany mumbles under the cloth, "What are you doing? I thought you said I'm too sick."

Santana unscrews the children's cherry vicks vaporub, lifts the towel and holds it up to Brittany's nose. "I know how much you love the smell when we put it on the kids so I'm gonna rub some on you." Dipping her finger into the goo, she spreads the mentholatum onto Brittany's bare chest.

"Lower," Brittany begs, her nipples still aching to be touched.

Santana ignores the request and instead lowers her wife's shirt, receiving a pout from the blonde. "You. Are. Sick. You need rest."

Brittany removes the towel. "Meanie."

Santana leans forward and kisses her forehead. "So eloquent." Glancing at the clock, she notes that the kids will be up soon. "Do I need to call the studio?"

"I'm not in a _coma_. I can call. Plus I'm off today. I didn't know how long we would be with your dad so my classes are covered for the week." Brittany slaps away her wife's doting hands from tucking the sheet under her and kicks her legs until her feet are poking out the bottom. "You know I hate when it's snug."

"I know, but you're shaking."

"Will you stop exaggerating. I'm fine." Brittany grabs a tissue and sneezes into it. Santana raises an eyebrow and Brittany throws the tissue at her. **"I'm fine!"**

"Terca como una mula." _(Stubborn as a mule.)_ Santana picks up the used tissue, drops it into the trash can then leans down and kisses her wife's pouting lips. "I'll get you some hot tea. Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"It's still way too early for you to need to do anything."

Santana understands that this is Brittany's way of admitting she's sick and wanting comfort. She climbs in under the covers and shifts until Brittany is able to rest comfortably in her arms. "Once the meds kick in, you'll feel much better and later I'll make you some chicken soup."

"With alphabet noodles?"

"No, I was planning to make it from scratch." Brittany doesn't reply and although she can't see her wife's face, Santana knows she's probably disappointed. "Okay, I'll see if Whole Foods has alphabet noodles."

"Yay," Brittany says to convey her excitement and appreciation, but it comes out soft, with no inflection - clearly not her usual bubbly self. "Why were you on the balcony?"

"I woke up around three and went out to do pushups and crunches. The moon was so gorgeous that I ended up stopping mid-crunch and staring at it until I fell asleep."

Brittany nods knowingly. "You're still upset about that fight with Quinn."

"Yeah, but let's talk about it later. I'm kinda tired." Brittany knows Santana only said that to force her to rest, but she closes her eyes gratefully and nods off. Santana whispers, "I love you, even when you're stubborn and snotty, but this would be so much easier if you would just cooperate."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Santana slides out from under Brittany and heads out to wake up the twins. She opens her bedroom door and is surprised to hear sounds coming from downstairs. Hurrying down the stairs, she smiles at the sight of the twins playing with Sir Tigger.<p>

"Good morning, did you two just get up? Are you hungry?"

"No, I maked brefast," says Ella proudly.

"You made brea**k**fast?" corrects Santana. "What did you make?"

"Cereal."

"Wow, okay that's good." Santana wonders,_"__**Is**__ that good?"_

Tony adds, "We feeded Sir Teeny Weeny, too."

Santana's eyes grow wide and she rushes into the kitchen. Her head whips about as she searches for spills and broken items, but other than several chairs out of place, and a few stray nuggets of food, everything looks fine. She picks up their dishes from the floor and drops them into the sink. "Ella, come here please." Ella skips into the kitchen and Santana asks, "What did you feed Tigger?" Ella opens the cabinet and points to the bag of Science Diet. "Oh good. And, what did you and Tony eat?"

"Cheerios."

"Wow, o-kay." Relieved, Santana pats her on the head. "You guys need to get ready for school. Lavense los dientes y cámbiensen la ropa. Nos vamos ir diez minutos." _(Brush your teeth and change your clothes. We're leaving in ten minutes.)_

"Si, mami." Ella runs out and calls after her brother. By the time Santana finishes the dishes, Ella and Tony are back. "Estamos listos. Vamonos."_ (We're ready. Let's go.)_

"Good job. Let's go."

"Where's mama?" asks Tony.

"She's sick so she's staying in bed."

"I wanna say bye." He runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs before Santana can stop him so she takes Ella up, too. Tony jumps onto the bed beside his mother. "Mama, is you sick?"

Brittany groggily opens one eye. "Kind of."

Santana drops Ella onto the bed and notices that the light indicator on the baby monitor isn't glowing. _No wonder we didn't hear them wake up._ She fiddles with it, trying to determine the source of the problem while Ella crawls over to Brittany.

"Feel better, mama." Ella leans down to kiss her mother's cheek, but loses her balance instead plants one on her eye.

Brittany makes a sound that could be laughter, but it's short and very soft. She wants nothing more than to wrap her arms around her children and smother them with kisses, but her body feels heavy and despite her desire to stay awake, she drifts back to sleep.

Santana holds her arms out to her children. "Mama needs to rest. Let's go to school." Ella jumps back into her arms, but Tony stands on the bed and stares down at his mother - unaccustomed to seeing her sick. "Come on Tony." He drops to his knees, kisses Brittany on the cheek then slides along the mattress and down to the floor. Santana smiles warmly at her adorable son.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Santana returns home with several packages from Whole Foods. She walks through the house to the kitchen and finds a note on the refrigerator white board from Quinn.<p>

Went shopping with Mercedes and Tina. ~ Q

Santana breathes out a sigh of relief that her confrontation with Quinn is postponed for at least a few hours. She bustles around the kitchen, preparing the chicken soup with the requested alphabet noodles and lets her mind wander to her fight with Quinn.

"_It's just that I wish I could be like you." Quinn strokes Kelly's head, rubs her back and rocks her gently. "You're content, you know? You put your family first and didn't give a second thought to giving up your dream of being a broadcast -"_

"_What do you mean giving up my dream?"_

"_Don't misunderstand me, S. I admire you for choosing to give it up and be a full time mom. You're an amazing mother and I'm really glad that it was worth it. They obviously make you very happy. I wish __**I**__ could be content like that."_

Santana angrily chops carrots, sending several pieces flying off the cutting board and onto the floor. _Content? Gave up my dream? How dare she say that! Does she not know me at all? Of course I'm happy to have an amazing wife and two beautiful children, but being a stay at home mom was __**never**__**my plan**__. I wanted to be the next Barbara Walters or Oprah. I wanted to be known as more than... than... __**the hispanic Mary Poppins!**__ My days weren't supposed to be filled with laundry and workbooks. I was made for more than this. Wasn't I? _

"Whoa, why are you murdering those carrots?" asks Brittany as she enters the kitchen in shorts and a tank top.

Santana drops her knife and eyes her wife incredulously. "Why aren't you in bed and **why** did you change your clothes?"

"I'm all better. Feel." Brittany slides over and presses Santana's hand to her forehead. "See, no fever."

"That's because you took aspirin to bring the fever down. It doesn't mean you're healed." Santana turns her around by the shoulders and gives her a gentle nudge. "Go back to bed."

Brittany turns once again to face her wife. "I don't want to stay in bed."

Santana takes a calming breath, trying to separate her anger with Quinn and her slight frustration with her stubborn wife. "Babe, **please** be reasonable. You've been refusing to admit you were sick since you were five and every time you ended up getting worse. Do you remember when you refused to admit your stomach hurt and it turned out to be your appendix? What about the bronchitis? Strep? Missing your 6th grade dance recital because you became so sick you couldn't even lift your head up? **Pneumonia**? I **need** you to take care of yourself for a couple days so that this doesn't end up putting you in the hospital." Brittany stares at the floor, debating if she should argue that the odds of a common cold putting her in the hospital are slim to none, but Santana makes one last plea, "Please babe."

"But I don't want to stay in bed. It's lonely up there," Brittany whines, kicking her toe against the linoleum in protest.

"Would you prefer the couch?"

Brittany nods.

"Okay, but please change back to warmer clothes." Brittany's shoulders slump with acceptance and soon she's trudging up the stairs to her room while Santana grabs a sheet and blankets from the hall closet. She makes up the couch, sets up the kleenex box and small bag for trash, and turns the TV on. Brittany returns and flops on the couch - secretly relieved to be laying down once again.

"Good girl," Santana teases and kisses her wife's forehead. "I'll make you some tea."

"Hot chocolate."

Santana chuckles. "Okay hot chocolate, but no milk." Brittany tries to argue, but is cut off. "No milk." She hands Brittany the remote then goes off to make the hot chocolate. She returns a few minutes later with a steaming mug, blowing on it as she walks in.

"What are you doing? I can cool off my own drink."

Santana purses her lips together, places the mug on the table and leaves. She stops in the doorway, faces the back of the couch and spits out, "You know what I don't understand?" Brittany sits up to peer over the back of the couch, immediately concerned by the tone her wife just used. "When you aren't sick, you let me be as attentive as I want. I can cut your food, wash your hair, rub your feet, anything. But as soon as you're sick, **you won't let me do a damn thing**." Before Brittany can respond, Santana turns and leaves the room. The sick blonde returns her head to her pillow and stares up at the ceiling. _Why am I like this? I'm pretty sure I've always been like this because I didn't like it when my mom fussed over me either. But __**why **__am I like this? _She pulls out her phone and calls her mother. "Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this?" asks Mrs. Pierce when she doesn't recognize the rough gravelly voice.

"Mom, it's me."

"Brittany? You sound terrible!" Mrs. Pierce knows better than to offer any help or suggestions of treatment so she just waits for her daughter to tell her why she called.

"She blew on my hot chocolate," says Brittany, as though this is enough to make her point that Santana is fussing over her and making her crazy.

"And?"

Brittany sighs. "How come I don't like being pampered when I'm sick? Did something happen when I was a kid?"

"Sweetie, not all of our behaviors are due to some deep-seated fear or traumatic event. It's just who we are."

"So, that's it? I am what I am?"

"No. You can always change something you don't like about yourself, especially if you're hurting someone. I'm sure it's very difficult for Santana to see you sick and not be allowed to do anything about it, so stop being a brat and let her take care of you."

"I didn't call you so you'd tell me to be a wimp. I wanted to know **why** I'm like this."

"I don't have an answer Brittany, but I am _not_ telling you to be a wimp. When Ella and Tony are sick, are they wimps for needing love?"

Brittany pulls the phone away from her ear and gives it an exasperated eye roll before responding, "They're **three years old**. I'm an adult."

"So when Tony is nineteen and calls you from college saying he's sick, you're not going to send him a care package? Or when Ella is thirty and pregnant, you're not going to rub her swollen feet? Or when Santana is sixty and has the flu, you're not going to make her alphabet soup?"

"Of course I will."

"Why? They're all adults."

"Because I love them and that's what you do for the people - you - love. Oh. I get it. It's not about my being weak and needing the attention. It's about Santana loving me and needing to express that love by taking care of me."

"Exactly."

Brittany sighs, suddenly feeling very silly for giving her wife such a hard time. "Thanks mom. Love you."

"Love you, too. Give my love to that wonderful, amazing, sweet, loving, caring, nurturing -"

"Yeah yeah, she's awesome and I need to let her love me." Brittany laughs. "Bye mom."

"Bye dear."

Brittany drops her phone to the coffee table just as Santana walks in with a snack of orange juice, soda crackers and scrambled eggs. She places them on the table and turns to leave. "Hon, wait." Santana pauses, but doesn't turn to face her wife. Brittany rises to her knees and scoots along the couch until she can reach Santana's hand which she takes in both of hers. "I'm sorry I was such a brat. I'll be better, I promise." Santana remains silent so Brittany tries again. "Look, I even stayed on the couch just now, see." She shifts her knees to show she's still where she should be.

"That's not the point, B."

"I know, I'm sorry." Brittany pulls until Santana relents and sits beside her on the couch. "I called my mom to ask why I'm like this. She said it's just who I am, but that I can change if I want to." She cups her wife's cheek and looks into her eyes. "I want to change. I'm sorry for hurting you. I do love it when you spoil me so there's no reason I shouldn't love it when I'm sick. I just... I don't like looking like a wimp. I'm already a wimp when I have my period."

"You're not a wimp. You're periods are killer and I've never thought less of you for needing me. I like being needed."

"Okay." Brittany flips Santana's hand over and draws hearts into her palm. "Sooooo...could I have some tea because hot chocolate is gross without milk."

Santana smiles and kisses her wife's hand. "Sure babe."

"With lemon."

Santana makes her way to the kitchen. "Okay."

"Not too hot."

"Okay."

Brittany says louder so her wife can hear her from the kitchen, "I bet by the end of the day you're gonna wish I would leave you alone and go back to being stubborn and bratty."

Santana reappears in the doorway, holding a lemon. "Honey, I'll take care of you no matter what kind of patient you are. It's just more enjoyable when you cooperate."

Brittany sits up on her knees, faces her wife and rests her cheek on the back of the couch - smiling adoringly at her. "I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do." Santana points to the couch and says with mock firmness, "Stay warm and watch your movie. I'll get the tea." She blows her wife a kiss and disappears from the doorway.

Brittany sighs and lays back on the couch. "I love her."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Reviews make me happy. :)<p>

On Tumblr and Twitter, I'm ASLGoofy. Send your requests or join me for a chat. I've met some incredible people this way and look forward to meeting more of you.


	61. Chapter 61

AN: This chapter is dedicated to ** darcwh** and ** AllGirlsPower1** for doing the preview and offering amazing feedback, and my beta **breakdown6 **for helping me take that feedback and brainstorming to improve this chapter. There's a special shout out in this chapter to some very special readers. You guys are amazing!

Disclaimer: Since I haven't said it in a while, I'll throw in - I don't own Glee, but I wish I did.

Chapter 61

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Santana is dressed comfortably in boxers and one of her wife's tees that reads, "I'm magically delicious!" She bustles around her kitchen humming the Lucky Charms jingle as she prepares lunch. Tigger rubs his forehead against her foot and tickles her bare leg with an upright tail - slightly curved at the tip - clearly begging for some of the chicken she's cutting. Santana feeds her a small piece and quickly retracts her hand when she mistakes purring for growling. "Geez Optimus you scared me. This is why I don't like animals. Y'all are unpredictable." Tigger weaves in and out of Santana's legs, wanting more of the scrumptious poultry. "No way, that's enough. I will not have you turning into Sir Terribly Tubby Tabby." She pushes the kitten away with her foot, but this does nothing to ward off the hungry feline. Santana groans and refills the silver food dish with kitten kibbles. "You can have this today, but tonight I'm Googling and finding out exactly how much you're supposed to eat so don't get used to it." Rolling the top down on the bag and returning it to its place under the sink, Santana laughs at herself. "I can't believe I'm talking to a cat."<p>

A few minutes later, she carries lunch through an archway that connects the kitchen to the dining room and walks through to the living room. "Alrighty, we've got chicken alphabet soup, fresh squeezed OJ, and for dessert strawberries dipped in dark chocolate." Setting the tray on the coffee table, she turns to sit on the edge of the sofa - careful not to squash her wife. "Hungry?"

As if in response, Brittany snores. The poor blond is fast asleep, Kleenex clutched in the hand resting under her chin and the other hand hidden somewhere beneath the heavy blanket. Santana combs her fingers gently through the usually silky hair, but today finds it oily and stringy - one of the many indicators that her wife is sicker than she'll admit. "I'm glad you're resting." She settles on the floor, helps herself to lunch and glances up at the television. "Center Stage?" Sticking her finger in her mouth she pretends to gag, switches the television input to Netflix and selects an old favorite - The Avengers.

Thirty minutes into the movie Brittany stirs. "I feel like shit."

Santana coos, "Awww I'm so proud of you for saying that." Brittany opens one eye as if to say, _'Seriously',_ so Santana apologizes. "Sorry." She holds the straw to dry lips and Brittany sips - attempting to ease her parched throat but wincing because it feels like trying to swallow a golf ball. Santana asks if she's hungry and Brittany drops her gaze, not quite ready to admit her throat is too sore to eat anything. Santana, however, understands her wife's hesitance. "What if you just drank the soup part? Will that hurt your throat?" Brittany shrugs one shoulder so Santana fetches a bowl of the hot broth, then kneels beside the couch and holds the spoon up to her wife's mouth. "Try a little."

Brittany slurps and cringes at the discomfort when swallowing, but has to admit the warmth does feel good. She sits up and holds her hands out, silently asking to be allowed to feed herself, and Santana turns it over without argument. By the time Brittany is halfway through her meal, she feels stronger and more like herself. "Do you always watch action movies when I'm not around?"

"No, not always," Santana responds from her seat on the floor. "Sometimes I watch old Hitchcock films."

"Really? How come you don't watch those with me? You shouldn't always watch what I wanna watch."

"Since when?" Santana laughs. "We've been together for twenty years and you've always chosen the movies."

Brittany frowns at herself. _Do I really always choose the movie? _Feeling guilty for taking her wife's generosity for granted, she decides to make an immediate change. She sets her bowl down on the coffee table, wipes her hands on her shirt and shifts her legs until Santana is situated between them. She slides her hands over Santana's shoulders until her arms are crossed and hugs her wife, her right ear resting on Santana's right shoulder. "Well, let's watch it now."

Santana shakes her head. "You don't have to."

Brittany extends her lips and kisses Santana's jaw. "I want to."

"Britt it's a suspe-"

Brittany palms Santana's cheek, turns her head so they're looking at each other and locks their gaze. "I **want** to."

"O-kay."

Brittany sits back, mini-claps and raises her shoulders to her ears in excitement. "Yay." She stretches out on the couch and presses as far back as she can to make room for her wife in front of her.

Santana slowly walks to the entertainment center and takes her time switching the discs just in case Brittany has second thoughts. When no retraction comes, she takes her place as the little spoon, excited to watch one of her all time favorite films. "Rear Window is a _classic_ Britt. Hitchcock made this and Dial M for Murder in the same year, 1954, both with Grace Kelly."

"Shhh, I'm watching." Normally, Brittany is the first to talk during a movie, but she's trying to show her wife that she is, in fact, quite intrigued with watching something new.

"It hasn't even started yet." Santana shakes her head at her silly wife, pulls the blanket over them and pauses before pressing play. "You're sure?"

"Yes. If this is one of your favorites then I want to watch it with you. Now hush."

Santana grins proudly, and cranes her neck back to kiss her wife, but Brittany sneezes - all over her face. "Ewww!" Santana jolts back and falls off the couch, her right elbow whacking the coffee table on her way down as her back hits the floor with a loud thud while her legs are still tangled in the blanket - leaving her hanging off the couch.

"Sorry sorry sorry." Brittany grabs a tissue and wipes her wife's face. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes still closed and face contorted in a grimace, Santana kicks her leg to free herself from the blanket and lands with an "Oomph." She flips onto all fours, slowly rises to her feet, and blindly feels her way into the kitchen to wash off.

When she returns, Brittany hides her face with the blanket so that only her eyes are peeking out. "Sorry. Are you grossed out?"

"No... well kinda, but I got it all off." Santana sits in the arm chair this time and her wife pouts adoringly - missing the closeness. Santana explains, "Babe, I really don't want to get sick." As if to prove her point, Brittany starts coughing so hard she gags and turns beet red. Santana rushes over and rubs her back. "Oh babe. Let's watch the movie another time, you should rest and I haven't gotten anything done yet. I need to throw a batch of laundry in, check in with the paper, and clean up before the kids get home."

Brittany frowns. "What do you mean you haven't done anything? You've been taking care of me all morning."

Santana pauses her response while she processes her thoughts. _Do I tell her that I just want to get WORK work done? That Quinn had a point and now I can't think of anything else? No, she's sick and doesn't need to worry about my bruised ego. I'll talk to her when she feels better._ "You know how it is - once the kids come home I won't be able to do much else. Come on, lets get you to bed." Brittany opens her mouth to whine, so Santana adds, "You said you would cooperate. I need to disinfect this place so the kids don't get sick." Brittany closes her eyes tight and tells herself to behave, then gathers the bedding and trudges upstairs - her shoulders slumped, arms hanging limply at her sides and bedding dragging behind her. Santana muses that she looks awfully ape-like and if her arms were any longer, her knuckles would be scraping the stairs. She chuckles at her sulking wife. "Thank you babe."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>After finishing all the housework and spraying Lysol <em>everywhere,<em> Santana grabs her laptop and sets herself up on the dining table to check her work email. She signs in, but before she hits enter she crosses her fingers. "Please let there be something interesting." Holding her breath, she taps the keyboard and waits for the messages to load.

Subject: Research for Whitnie W.

Subject: Research for Fatima R.

Subject: Research for Maggie D.

Subject: Research for Laura W.

Subject: Deadline! Please respond ASAP!

Subject: Research for John D.

Subject: Research for Charlette H.

"Hmmm, this looks promising." Santana clicks on the fifth entry with high hopes.

"You are invited to Blue's 5th Birthday Party!"

Santana groans. "Who the hell names their kid after a color and an RSVP date is **not** a deadline you moron!" She continues scrolling and as the messages move up her screen, her body slumps further and further down in disappointment. "It's **all** research. Crap. So they didn't like my article." She slams the laptop shut, drops her head to the cover and mutters. "I'm so _not _satisfied."

Santana is startled out of her brooding by her ringing phone. Not bothering to lift her head to answer it, she presses the speaker icon and practically groans out, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?"

"Yes," Santana answers as the woman's strong southern drawl sparks The Beverly Hillbillies theme to play in her head.

"This is Jordyn from Building Blocks for Tots. Little Ella is running a fever and we need you to pick her up. Can you do that?"

The song in Santana's head comes to a scratching halt as she takes in the seriousness of the call. She sits up, her brows etched with worry and nods into the phone.

"Hello?"

Mentally slapping herself for nodding, Santana responds verbally this time. "Yes, yes I can. I'll be there soon."

She ends the call, rushes upstairs to change and tiptoes into the room when she realizes Brittany is asleep. She changes quickly, trying to make as little noise as possible, but as she's zipping up her jeans, Brittany opens her eyes.

"Where you going?"

"Pick up the kids."

"Now?"

"Ella is sick. I need to get them early." Brittany throws off the blanket and Santana is by the bed in a flash to block her from getting up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"With you."

"You should rest."

"**Santana**, I'm going with you."

Santana hesitates but understands that there's no way she would win if she insisted Brittany stay home since her wife has switched to mom mode - where a sick child takes precedence over anything else.

* * *

><p>Santana pulls up to the old fashioned schoolhouse and silently pleads with her wife to wait in the car.<p>

"No." Brittany unbuckles her seat belt and slides out of the van leaving Santana no choice but to follow her. They enter the red brick building and the school secretary - a young brunette with bright eyes and warm smile - greets them with that familiar southern drawl.

"Welcome ladies." Jordyn pushes a black marble composition book marked "Visitors" towards them, along with two _'Hello my name is...'_ badges. Santana signs in for both of them and hands Brittany her sticky tag that simply says, "B." The secretary narrows her eyes and no longer looks like the sunshine and rainbows woman from a second ago. She shakes her head in a no nonsense manner and is about to insist that their full names be written, but Santana - being someone not easily intimidated - cuts her off.

"We're not here to _visit_. You called and said our daughter is sick with a fever."

"Oh, you're the Lopez-Pierce's?" And just like that, the friendly smile is back. "The nurse will bring Tony and Ella down. You won't need name tags." She points to the chairs signalling they should wait and turns to chat with an elderly woman behind her. The older woman smiles over the secretary's shoulder and nods as if being told something about the visitors, then returns to their huddled conversation.

Santana shoots the woman a saccharine smile, rips the name tag off, crushes it into a tiny ball and flicks it at the secretary's back. Brittany gasps, whacks her rascally wife's shoulder with the back of her hand and receives a muttered, "Sorry."

Brittany shakes her head but laughs and pulls her over to the bulletin board. "Look, they have a Parent Association here. We could meet the other parents. I'm gonna sign us up."

"Britt, are you sure? What if -"

Brittany squeezes her wife's hand. "Honey, they have two moms. We're not going to hide that. Ever." She locks her gaze with her wife, sending her all the affection and reassurance she can muster with a look. Santana soaks it in and confidently agrees. Brittany kisses her once then returns to the front desk to ask for an application.

The secretary flashes Brittany a bright, commending smile. "I'm so excited you'll be joining us. We need more parents who are willing to get involved." Brittany accepts the form and is about to utter her thanks when she's struck with a coughing jag. Once again the woman's disapproving frown is back. "If you're sick, you really should've waited outside."

Santana steps toward the front desk, ready to tell the secretary exactly where she can shove her last comment, but she's stopped by a tiny whine, "Ma-miiiii." The girls move to stand by the swinging gate and wait as the nurse walks Tony and Ella down the hall. Ella claws at the woman's hand, trying to force her to let go, but the hand just closes tighter. Tony skips along, seemingly the picture of health, until he gets closer and it's clear the shine on his nose isn't sweat. As soon as the nurse releases them, Ella runs over and is pulled over the gate by Santana. Brittany reaches down for Tony, but he eludes her grasp, drops to the floor and crawls under the gate.

"I wanna go to the park," demands Tony.

Brittany picks him up, pulls a tissue out of her pocket and wipes his nose. "Looks like you're both sick honey. We need to go straight home."

"I not sick."

"Your nose says otherwise."

"My nose not talk!"

Brittany giggles, then covers her mouth as it turns to deep, wrenching coughs. Feeling dizzy, she buckles him into his booster chair and climbs through the van to the front seat. Tony frowns in confusion at being ignored, but Ella's whining distracts him.

"I feel bad."

Brittany buckles herself in, reclines her seat and turns to the side so she can reach over and hold her daughter's hand. "We'll be home soon and we'll crawl in bed and pull up... the covers... and take... nap... sleep." Brittany drifts off, still clutching her daughter's hand.

"MAMA!" Ella screams. "I feel bad!"

Brittany jolts upright and shakes the sleep from her head. "Sorry, Mama is feeling bad, too."

Ella sobs and holds her throat. "It hurts mami. It hurts."

"We'll be home soon, honey," Santana says comfortingly as she reaches back and pats her daughter's leg, frowning when she feels the heat emanating through the girl's jeans. Brittany moans and Santana turns to her wife, presses the back of her fingers to a warm cheek and repeats in a softer, affectionate tone, "We'll be home soon, honey."

Tony kicks the back of Santana's chair. "I not sick! I wanna go to the park!"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes of non-stop whining and demands later, the Lopez-Pierce family arrive home. They open the door and Tony runs off to play, while Santana carries Ella in and tries to send Brittany to bed.<p>

Through heavily lidded eyes and a yawn, Brittany dutifully says, "I should help you."

"I want Mami," whines Ella.

Santana kisses her daughter. "Mama will lay with you, okay?"

Ella wraps her arms and legs around her mother. "NO, I want you!"

Santana turns to her wife and responds to her earlier comment. "Laying in bed with Ella _would_ help me."

Ella squeezes Santana tight and refuses to let go when Brittany tries to take her. "NOOOO."

Brittany sighs feeling the sting that whenever her daughter is sick she prefers Santana. "I'll go take care of Tony."

Santana can see the disappointment in her wife's eyes and cups her jaw - running her thumb across the warm cheek. "Honey, don't take it personally. She's not feeling well. Go to bed with Ella and I'll take care of both of you."

"San-" Brittany starts to argue, but in all honesty all she wants to do is lay in bed so she changes her mind and leads the way upstairs.

Santana calls out to her son, "Tony, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Tony lays on the floor at the edge of the couch and peers under. "Tigger?" Seeing the paws in front of him he grabs one and pulls. Startled, Tigger hisses and lashes out. Tony misunderstands his kitten's behavior and continues to try and get Tigger out from under the couch.

Santana has just put Ella in bed when she hears Tony yelling about something. "Honey, lay with Mama. I'll be right back."

"NO I'm hot."

Santana hesitates but figures in the long run it's faster to change her daughter's clothes now than run up and down the stairs. She rushes out to the twins' room and returns with a change of clothes and a cool wet washcloth. She helps Ella out of her sweaty clothes and wipes her down, then tries to dress her in the Spongebob pajamas.

"That's not mine."

"Huh?" Holding up the shirt, she shakes her head at her error. "That's okay, just wear it."

"NO! I want my Tinkerbell one."

Knowing this is a losing battle, Santana gives in and runs back to fetch the right pajamas. She returns a little out of breath and it isn't long before Ella is dressed and in bed. "Better?"

Ella nods, turns on her side and immediately falls asleep. Santana goes to the bathroom, pockets the aspirin and decongestant, and grabs the NyQuil. She wrings the towel out under a stream of cool water, returns to the bed and quickly wipes her wife down. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I was hit by a truck. My whole body aches."

"I'm sorry hon." Santana opens the red NyQuil bottle and pours it into the tiny medicine cup. "Here."

Brittany pushes the proffered cup away. "I hate NyQuil."

Santana arches her hand away and brings it back down to her wife's mouth. "It's cherry flavored."

Brittany nods, swallows the liquid and gags. "Ewww! Why would you think I would like that?"

"I didn't. I just said it was cherry flavored." She smiles cheekily. "Need anything else?" Brittany narrows her eyes at her sneaky wife, but says nothing. Santana says, "Okay. I'll check on you guys in a bit." She tucks her wife in, kisses her forehead and returns to the kitchen where she opens the aspirin and decongestant and shakes them into her hand. Grabbing a coke from the fridge, she swallows the pills and holds the cold can to her forehead. "Crap." *Quack, quack, quack, quack* Her phone rings with a new text from Brittany, but before she can read it Tony barges into the kitchen clutching his bleeding face.

"I hate Tigger!"

"Oh my god!" Santana grabs a clean dishtowel and rushes to kneel beside him. She pulls his hand away from his face where there are two scratches already welted, but it doesn't seem like either are bleeding so why is he bloody? *Quack, quack, quack, quack* She grabs his hand and turns it over. There are two deep gouges on his wrist. She can only assume that Tigger clawed him and latched on. She presses the towel to it for a few seconds then pulls it away to see if the bleeding subsides. It doesn't. "Crap."

Tony laughs, momentarily distracted by his mother's swearing and forgetting his pain. "You said crap."

"I did. Sorry." *Quack, quack, quack, quack* She groans at the incessant quacking and vows to change her ringtone at her next free moment. She lifts Tony up and over to the sink and holds his arm under a stream of warm water.

"NOOOOO!" He screams and kicks, trying to get away from the painful sting the water is causing.

*Quack, quack, quack, quack*

"Tony this will only hurt for a second." Unsatisfied, he continues his tantrum - this time seemingly intent on inflicting pain on his mother as his punches get increasingly harder. She grabs the arm that's hitting her and holds it firmly. "Stop hitting me." Instead of calming down, he ramps up his kicking and screaming. She turns off the water, picks him up and leads him to the nearest first aid kit - Quinn's bathroom. *Quack, quack, quack, quack* _DAMN THAT QUACKING! _ She cleans the wound with antiseptic and winces whenever he connects solidly with some part of her body. When she's done, she walks him to the living room, grabs his chair from the play area and sets it to face the wall. "We do not hit people. Time out." *Quack, quack, quack, quack* She lowers him to the chair, but he clings to her like a monkey and laughs. "Tony, this isn't a game. Sit down." *Quack, quack, quack, quack* "Dammit!"

"You said dammit!"

**"I know what I said."** Santana shakes her head, frustrated that she's losing her temper and walks Tony to his room. "This is not a game. I am not playing. You will stay here until you are ready to cooperate and take your time out."

"No, I want to play with Tigger!"

"I have to check on Mama. You will stay here until I'm ready to come back for you." Without another word, she closes his bedroom door. She hears Tony throw himself against the door and cry. She falls back and takes a moment to calm herself then pulls out her phone to read the many texts from her wife.

Britt: she wants u

Britt: did u give her anything?

Britt: she won't let me wipe her down

Britt: she's being very stubborn

Britt: she wants u

Britt: can u hear her crying for u?

Britt: she only wants u

Santana closes her eyes and rubs her neck and temples - feeling sicker by the second. She sets a five minute timer on her phone, not wanting Tony to remain alone in his room for longer than that, then goes to take care of Ella.

"MA-mi, I-I-I hotttt, and..." Ella tries to communicate her needs through her sobs, but most of it comes out as unintelligible hiccups.

"Okay honey. Lay back and I'll wipe you down again." After wringing out the towel, she makes her way back to Ella but her timer goes off. Sighing, she hands the towel to a barely awake Brittany. "I'll be right back." She trudges back to Tony's room and quickly becomes worried when all she hears is quiet. Opening the door, she frowns when it won't move more than an inch and realizes Tony is on the floor on the other side of the door. She pushes it open carefully and squeezes in, then lifts the sleeping child to his bed. "You wore yourself out little man." Relieved that he'll probably be asleep for at least an hour, she turns her attention back to Ella who's out of bed and standing in the doorway, silent tears streaming down her face. Santana picks her up and brushes away the hair sticking to her cheeks. "You really do feel awful, huh?"

Ella nods.

"Wanna take a nice cool bath with me?"

She nods again.

"Okay come on." Santana gives her a small dose of Junior Tylenol to bring her fever down and a few minutes later, she's leaning against the back of her tub with Ella laying on her chest. She pours the cool water over her daughter and rubs her back, grateful that her own body temperature is also lowering.

"Hi." Brittany walks over to pee. "You look so cute."

Santana's eyes remain closed and she continues to cool off her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"Crappy." Brittany washes her hands then holds them out for Ella. "Want me to take her?" When Santana nods, she lifts her daughter out of the bathtub, wraps her in a warm towel and gets her ready for bed.

Santana dries herself off, dresses and joins her wife and daughter in bed, kisses her wife's hand and laces their fingers above Ella's head. "I need a quick nap then I'll start dinner."

"MOMMMMY! I ready!" Tony's voice screams through the baby monitor.

Santana sighs, "Guess that works again." She swings her legs out of bed and slowly rises to her feet - ignoring the way the room seems to be tilting to her left. She makes her way to her son's room and opens the door to him standing there, bright eyed and re-energized. She kneels down and asks, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember hitting me?"

"Yes."

"You cannot hit people. We're going downstairs and you will sit in the time out chair for three minutes."

"Okay."

Three minutes later, she checks in with Tony. "Times up. Good job son. Please don't hit people."

"Sorry."

"Okay. Wanna watch a movie?" In lieu of an answer, Tony runs over to their selection of DVDs and hands her a disk. "Peter Pan, again? You've seen this a thousand times."

"I like it."

"How about a different Peter Pan? Let's watch Hook."

An hour into the film, Tony is thoroughly engrossed and resting peacefully on the floor. He's laying on his back with his arms folded under his head, knees bent with his right leg crossed over his left, bouncing lightly. Santana stretches out on the couch and closes her eyes. It isn't long before she's snoring.

Sir Tigger crawls out from her hiding place under the couch, bounds over to Tony and rubs her head against his face. He eyes the kitten warily then says, "No scratching or you go to time out." The kitten purrs in response and Tony nods accepting that his kitten understands there will be consequences for bad behavior. He hugs Tigger and asks, "Wanna play?"

* * *

><p>The phone rings and Santana wipes the sleep from her eyes. She picks up her cell but lets it go to voice mail when she realizes Tony isn't beside her in the living room. "Tony?" She scans the living room then quickly checks the dining room, kitchen, bathroom, Quinn's room, garage and laundry room. <em>Where is he? <em>She stops and tries one of Brittany's techniques by yelling in a sing song voice, "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Nothing. _Shit._

She takes the stairs to the second floor two at a time, her heart thudding in her chest and sweat dripping down her temple. Guest room, bathroom, twins' room, master bedroom. _Where is he!? _Back on the stairs and frantic with worry, her sweaty palm slides on the banister and she loses her footing, fumbles down the last three steps and crashes into the wall. "Shit!" Ignoring the pain, she rushes to the kitchen to redo her search and catches sight of Tony outside, rolling in the grass with Sir Tigger. **"Shit!"** Within seconds she's in the backyard calling him to her. "Antonio Lopez Pierce! Vengan aqui ahora mismo!" _(Come here right now!) _Tony drops the kitten and inches towards his mother - one foot barely in front of the other. **"NOW!"**He runs over and looks up, his brows pinched together in worry. Santana sees the fear in his eyes, swallows her anger and drops down beside him. In a calm but shaky voice she says, "Tony, you are not supposed to go outside without an adult."

Tony laces his fingers together, raises it in front of his mouth and scrapes his thumbnails on his teeth as he nervously explains, "I with Tigger."

"Tigger is not an adult, honey. She's younger than you." Santana can tell her son isn't understanding her so she clarifies. "She's a baby. You have to be with me or mama or aunt Quinn. It's dangerous and Tigger could run away. Do you understand?"

Tony nods.

"Okay." She hugs her son and kisses his cheek. "Let's get Tigger and bring her back in the house." Santana stands but Tigger is nowhere in sight. _Oh no. _"Help me find Tigger."

* * *

><p>Much later, Santana drags herself into the house with Tony close behind. She shuts and locks the back door before setting Tigger down on the floor. Leaning heavily against the sink, hot and nauseous from exhaustion, she turns the faucet on, bends down and washes her face with the cool water.<p>

"I hungry."

"Of course," Santana mumbles to herself. "I'll get dinner ready. Go play."

"I help!" Tony climbs onto a chair, coughing and wiping his runny nose on his sleeve. Grabbing a tissue, she wipes his nose and he bats her hand away.

"Honey, I'm tired and want to cook quickly."

"I want pizza."

"To-," Santana stops herself and considers ordering a pizza, but decides against it - dairy isn't good for their cough. Having something delivered definitely sounds good though. "How about Chinese food? We could get dumpling soup and the crispy won tons that you like - oooh and fortune cookies."

"No, I want -

"AND they'll bring it to our house," she says, trying desperately to get his mind off pizza. "You can stand by the front window and wait for them."

"YES!" he jumps off the chair and takes off running.

"Do not go outside!" Santana adds quickly then sighs in relief at not having to cook. She rustles through a drawer in search of the latest Wok N Rolls menu, but a minute later she's just standing there fanning herself with it, feeling hotter than she has all day. "Crap, crap, crap." Pulling out her phone, she first sends a text to Quinn to warn her that everyone is sick and she should save herself. She sniffles and presses her congested sinuses. "Hot and sour soup," she says with a nod, as though it's the solution to all her problems.

* * *

><p>Santana pays the delivery boy and shuts the door. "Tony, go tell Mama that dinner is ready." When Tony doesn't respond, she turns to the couch and sees him sprawled out, mouth open, and snoring from the congestion. She drops off the packages in the dining room and then slowly trudges to the staircase. Stopping at the bottom, she stares at the 16 steps in front of her as frustrated tears well in her bloodshot eyes. Taking a deep breath she starts the ascent. "We need an elevator, or one of those chairs that you sit on and get carried upstairs." She pauses halfway for breath, then shakes her head roughly, stands straighter and marches the rest of the way up - determined not to let Brittany know that she's also sick. When she reaches her bedroom door, all is silent. Pushing the door open, she peers in and is surprised to see Ella asleep on Brittany's chest. She pads over and it's clear that her wife is awake. "Hey baby, did you get any sleep?"<p>

"No."

Santana can see that Brittany is torn between needing to sleep and wanting to be there for their daughter so Santana gives her an out. "Honey, could I hold Ella for a bit? I've been taking care of Tony, but he won't let me baby him."

Knowing exactly what her wife is doing, Brittany nods gratefully and pulls the covers off so she can take Ella. Santana scoops up her daughter but before she can pull away, Brittany hugs her and buries her face in her neck. "Thank you." She sniffles, frowns, and purposely sniffs her wife. Santana's eyes widen at being caught and she tries to pull away, but Brittany grabs her shirt and inhales again. "You're sick."

"No, I'm -"

"I _know_ that sour smell. You're sick." Brittany presses her hand against her wife's forehead. "You're burning up. You've been taking care of all of us when you've been feeling just as bad as I have?"

Santana's response is interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door. She frowns in confusion wondering who would be knocking. "Come in."

Quinn tentatively crosses the threshold, carrying a brown paper bag. "Hi. I brought some... well... I know NyQuil works best on Britt, but you hate drinking it so I bought some NyQuil capsules and a few other things that Santana needs when she's sick." She walks over to the nightstand and pulls out a box of NyQuil, lotion coated Kleenex, cherry halls, and Gatorade.

Santana frowns at her friend in confusion. "I didn't tell you we were sick so you'd bring us stuff. It's contagious."

"Kelly is sick too and my best friends... my _family_ is sick. I want to be here." She looks directly at Santana, begging to be forgiven for their fight, but Santana breaks the eye contact meaning she isn't ready. Quinn swallows her disappointment. "Do you want me to take Ella to her room?"

Brittany answers for them. "Please. Thank you." Quinn smiles and carries Ella out the door. Brittany turns to her wife, "When are you gonna let her off the hook?"

"I don't know." Santana changes out of her sweaty clothes and into something warm and comfortable to sleep in.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize how sick you are. I would've helped more."

Santana climbs into bed. "It's fine." Brittany tries to cuddle up to her, but Santana whines. "B, I'm **so** hot."

Brittany giggles and goes back to her side of the bed. "Sorry." She flips her pillow over looking for a cool spot then lays her head down slowly - any sudden movement still making her dizzy. It isn't long before she's drifting off, but wakes and frowns in confusion when she hears,

"Stop the quacking."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Please review because hitting 1000 reviews would make me **insanely** **happy**! :o)

The talk with Quinn is coming soon. :) Thank you for your patience while I've been setting the scene for that discussion.

Thank you for all the suggestions. If for some reason I don't respond to your WJGS questions or suggestions, feel free to bug my beta. Her tumblr is Glee-Southwriter

I absolutely adore my Tweethearts and Tumblrettes. Join our discussions. I'm ASLGoofy.


	62. Chapter 62

AN: This chapter is dedicated to all of you. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading this story and especially to those who take the time to review. I never ever dreamed WJGS would be 62 chapters long and still going strong, AND with over 1000 reviews! You are all amazing!

A special thanks to breakdown6, Rivera, Stacprit and all my Twitter friends for the constant encouragement to continue.

Chapter 62

* * *

><p>Santana helps her wife out of her coat then shrugs off her own and hangs both in the hall closet. She heads to the base of the staircase, points upwards and says firmly, "Upstairs."<p>

Brittany frowns. "Santana, I'm not a dog." Santana's scowl softens, but her forehead is still wrinkled - expressing her disapproval of their recent doctor's visit and she's still pointing up the stairs. Brittany sighs and gives in, but makes a mental note to discuss this rude behavior with her wife later. When they reach their room, she climbs into bed while Santana bustles around - closing windows and setting up the humidifier. She hands Brittany a glass of water and an antibiotic which is swallowed without argument.

Santana grabs Brittany's duck patterned pajamas and holds them out, but Brittany shakes her head. "You're gonna sleep in jeans?"

"Yes." Brittany takes the pajamas and tosses them to a nearby chair, stubbornly feeling the need to control _something_ since her wife is dictating everything else. As Santana tucks the blankets in around her feet and legs, Brittany sighs but doesn't kick her feet out. "Please calm down. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Santana asks incredulously and sits on the edge of the bed. "The last time you had bacterial bronchitis you couldn't dance for months. The time before that it turned out to be pneumonia, you ended up in the hospital and I thought you were gonna die."

Brittany rolls her eyes.

Santana snaps, her face contorted with anxiety and frustration. **"Stop acting like it was nothing!"**

Brittany flinches and accepts that her wife is worried, but doesn't understand why. "I'm sorry, but that was a long time ago honey."

"_When_ it happened is irrelevant. _How_ it happened is more the point! It started just like this, Britt. Don't you _remember_? Just a little flu. One minute you were laughing and the next you were being rushed to the hospital. I keep telling you that you have to take care of yourself so it doesn't happen again, and you keep treating me like I'm crazy."

Brittany brushes Santana's hair from her face and cups her cheek. "I'm sorry, honey. I guess the pneumonia was more traumatizing for you than for me. I just hated being stuck in bed."

"_I_ had to watch you suffer. You had those huge ass bruises where the IVs were. You cried because it was so hard to breathe. You passed out in the middle of conversations. You -"

"Okay baby, let's not relive it." Brittany kisses her forehead, then both cheeks. "I agree it was worse than I remember, but that's because it wasn't caught in time. This time is different. The doctor said this infection was caught early - very early. He didn't even seem worried. I'll complete the antibiotics regimen and be fine. Okay?"

Santana nods, buries her forehead against her wife's neck, but remains tense and unsure. A bedridden Brittany - struggling with pneumonia - had been the scariest three weeks of her life.

"I'm not going anywhere." Holding her wife tight, Brittany rubs up and down Santana's back and breathes a sigh of relief when Santana finally melts into her. "I'll take my meds everyday, and keep warm, and rest, and never leave this bed."

Santana mumbles into her wife's hair. "You're gonna have to pee eventually."

Brittany giggles. "True."

Santana leans back - her face once again etched with worry. "You're burning up."

"Give the antibiotics time to work their magic." Brittany kisses her wife's forehead and pulls her down onto the bed. "Cuddle me?" Santana nods eagerly, lays on her back, waits for Brittany to get comfortable, then wraps both arms tightly around her. Brittany rests her head on her wife's shoulder and brushes her fingertips along the exposed skin at the V of Santana's shirt. "If you could be anywhere else instead of cooped up here, where would you be?"

Santana sighs, "Anywhere that you aren't sick."

"Aw sweet." Brittany kisses her cheek then nudges her with her nose. "Come on, play right."

'Where would you rather be' has always been one of Brittany's favorite games - a way for them to escape whatever stress or problems they were currently facing. Their responses ranged from cuddling in bed to eating cheese on the moon. Santana closes her eyes and hums in thought. "On an old fashioned Ferris wheel, where it's just the two of us in the seat and our feet are dangling, and I have to pinch my toes to keep my flip-flops on." She turns on her side to face her wife and pulls her a little closer. "I can totally picture you leaning over the side, excited about the different rides and games that you want to do next, and I'm probably smiling and thinking to myself that you're still the most beautiful, convivial, perfect woman I've ever met. Oooh, and then our seat creaks upwards and we're at the pinnacle, the very top, and we can barely hear the din of the carnival below us. There's a soft breeze blowing and we scoot closer together to warm up, and I take your hands and rub them in mine. You laugh and tell me there's somewhere else that will warm them up much quicker and stick them between my legs."

Brittany laughs, "I would totally do that."

Santana's eyes sparkle as a new image is conjured up. "And then a falling star streaks across the sky and your eyes light up just like they do on Christmas morning. You take my hand in yours and tuck it under your chin to make your wish, and with each passing second your grin grows until your teeth are sparkling in the moonlight and you're biting your bottom lip to try and keep from telling me what you wished for. You open your eyes and they're darker, an intense cerulean blue, and I can't stop myself from leaning forward and kissing you. I whisper to myself, 'How did I get so lucky?'"

Brittany is propped on her right elbow now, her left hand still playing with her wife's shirt, and her eyes glistening with happy tears. "That sounds so perfect. What's convivial?"

"It means 'with life'. A convivial person is friendly, sociable, the life of the party. They exude a zest for life, a sort of glee that makes others happy to be alive." Santana boops her wife on the nose. "That's you. You make my life incredibly enjoyable."

The tears fall freely from Brittany's eyes and she smiles through them. "You're so... " She trails off, not knowing how to tell her wife just how perfect she is. "Wanna know what I wished for?"

"Your wish in my made up story?" Santana chuckles her amusement. "Sure."

"I wished that we could get away, just us. No kids, no father in the hospital, no roommate. Just you and me, like how it used to be. Where we can do anything, say anything, -"

Santana's eyes light up as she chimes in. "Watch cartoons in our underwear,"

"Eat cereal for dinner,"

"Drink without the tagging game,"

"Sleep in and lay in bed all day,"

"Lay in bed _naked_ after fucking all night."

Brittany lets out an excited squeak, "Oh?"

"You like that?" Santana moves to hover over her wife. "Picturing us in bed, our bodies tangled together," she presses her hips down into her wife and lowers her voice, "our naked pussies swollen and wet, rubbing against each other." Santana leans down and sucks on her wife's neck, then nips it and moves down to kiss Brittany's clothed chest. "My hands sliding across your body, massaging your breasts." She pinches a nipple between her teeth and Brittany unconsciously spreads her legs - which Santana takes full advantage of and bucks her hips.

"Oh! Oh god, okay we need to stop. I'm getting turned on and it's making me dizzy."

Santana rolls off quickly. "Sorry, I got carried away." She kisses her wife and climbs off the bed. "You better get well soon so I can book us a getaway and we can finish what we started." She sashays towards the door then turns back. "I'll check on you in an hour. Love you." Closing the door, she rests her forehead against it, her worries over her wife's health rushing to the forefront of her mind. "Get better. Please get better."

Brittany falls back onto her pillow and smiles as she replays the Ferris wheel story in her head. "How did I get so lucky?"

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the kitchen, Quinn is sliding chopped celery off a cutting board and into a large pot on the stove. When Santana walks in, she looks up and treads carefully, knowing she's still in the doghouse. "What did the doctor say?"<p>

Santana grabs a coke from the fridge, rolls it across her forehead, down her cheek, and around her neck; then returns it to the fridge and slams the door. "She has bronchitis, plus both sinus _and_ ear infections. I _knew_ this would happen if she didn't take care of herself. She had no business being up all night."

"What did you expect her to do? She needed to be there for Ella."

"She **needed** to rest." Santana grabs a banana and tears off the peel. "I was handling it."

Quinn shakes her head. "When I found her with Ella this morning, you were passed out on the floor. Britt did what needed to be done. Stop punishing her for being a mother."

"Excuse me?" Santana snarls through a mouthful of mush before swallowing and tossing the peel into the trash. "I am not punishing her. You KNOW how sick she can get, and if I wanted **your** opinion I would ask you, but since I didn't ask,** shut the hell up!"**

Quinn stops stirring, her head snapping to her friend in disbelief. She knows she's not forgiven for the other night, but this outburst is unnecessary. "Santana -"

"Don't 'Santana' me! WE have not made up! I told you to stay away, but your stubborn ass came back out of some misguided sense of loyalty. I didn't ask you to be here to help and I sure as hell didn't ask for your input on Britt!"

Quinn drops the ladle into the pot and stares down into it - her jaw clenching with each shaky breath. Shaking her head and refusing to take part in this ridiculous argument she ignores Santana and continues to prepare lunch. She can feel Santana's eyes on her as she pours soup into two bowls, walks to the freezer to grab the ice cubes, drops one into each bowl and carries them into the dining room.

Lightheaded and dizzy from watching Quinn move around the room, Santana pinches her eyes together and falls heavily into a chair at the kitchen table. Her breathing is labored, head pounding and sweat glistening on her face and neck. Quinn walks past her and unceremoniously presses the back of her hand to her friend's forehead, then grabs a pack of frozen peas, wraps it in a paper towel and tosses it on the table. Without a word, Santana picks it up and presses the frozen bag to her flushed face. Quinn continues back and forth between the kitchen and dining room until the minestrone soup, oyster crackers, orange juice and homemade apple sauce are set out for lunch. "Tony, Ella, lunch is ready."

The children run into the room and take their seats. "Thank you aunty," says Ella, still stuffed up, but clearly feeling better.

Through a mouthful of crackers and still shoving more into his mouth, Tony adds, "Mmthnhkyu."

"You're welcome. Eat the soup slowly and don't stuff your mouth Tony."

When Quinn returns to the kitchen, she starts the kettle for hot tea then heads to the swinging door that leads from the kitchen straight into the hall and says, "You're still upset with me for the other night. I get it. You aren't ready to forgive me and you don't want to talk about it. Fine, I'll wait. I **know** that we _will_ be fine. BUT, until then, you are all sick and I am going to help you because we are family. I don't care if you don't like it. It's happening. So go in there, sit your ass down and eat your soup while I call Britt to join us for lunch."

Santana glowers at the swinging door, but reluctantly decides Quinn is right - it's more important to focus on getting everyone healthy and frankly she's grateful for the help. Sighing, she prepares the tea then joins her kids in the dining room. "How are you guys feeling?"

"You and aunty are fighting," says Ella as she wipes her nose on her bare arm.

Santana's eyes widen at being called out. She dips her napkin into her hot tea and wipes the quick drying snot off Ella's arm. "What makes you think we're fighting?"

"You yelled."

"Oh. I'm sorry you heard that. We were arguing, but we're okay now."

Ella frowns then shrugs - accepting that things are back to normal - and returns to her soup.

Quinn pushes Brittany into the dining room. The taller blonde is dressed warmly in sweats, a scarf and a green knit hat with flaps that cover her ears. She takes the first open seat and waits to be scolded for leaving her bed. To her surprise, Santana walks over, tucks a napkin under her neck and kisses her head.

"The soup is delicious," Santana says, then returns to her seat, huddles over her bowl and slurps loudly.

Brittany watches as Quinn eyes the other bowl which is beside Santana, and can tell she's debating if she should slide it over to a different location. Santana hooks her ankle around the chair and is about to pull it into the table to show Quinn she should sit elsewhere, but Ella's earlier comment is still swirling around in her head so she opts to make things as normal as possible for her children. She pushes the chair back from the table, inviting Quinn to sit.

Quinn smiles and exhales in relief at the invitation. She moves to take her seat, but before she does, Santana finishes her soup and rises to leave.

"Thanks for cooking Quinn. I'll do the dishes."

Quinn frowns with disappointment and sinks into the chair. She turns to complain to Brittany about her stubborn wife, but catches Ella's worried expression and realizes that Santana's gesture wasn't apologetic, it was done to keep the peace in front of the kids.

Brittany breaks the silence, trying to diffuse the tension. "The soup is delicious. Thank you for cooking."

Quinn gives her friend a grateful smile and lays the napkin across her lap. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little."

"Do you think you'll be alright to go to Tina's shower this weekend?"

"I hope so. I wanna see everyone." The doorbell rings, but before Brittany even registers that the door needs to be answered, Tony is running out of the room with Santana chasing after him.

"I get it!"

"Tony! Do not open that door!" Tony ignores his mother and reaches out to turn the knob. Santana knows that the door is locked and chained, but she doesn't want that to be the reason he doesn't open it. "FREEZE!"

Tony stops - arm outstretched and hand resting on the knob.

"Step back."

He takes one step back, his arm still held in front him and face comically frozen like a statue.

Santana kneels beside him and holds him by the shoulders. "NEVER open the door unless you are given permission by mama or me."

Tony nods.

She picks him up and holds him up to the peephole. "Who is it Tony?"

Tony closes his right eye to look, but that's the eye that's pressed to the tiny circle and he can't see anything. "I don't see."

Santana shifts and checks for herself. "It's the mailman. Let's open the door for him." She sets him down and undoes the various locks. "You may open the door now."

Tony tries to turn the knob, but it doesn't budge. He grabs it with both hands and grunts loudly, but try as he might, he can't turn it. Santana breathes a sigh of relief that she has one less thing to worry about with her rascally son. She wraps her hand over his and opens the door.

"Hi Mr. Mailman," says Tony.

"Hello there young man." The gray haired postal worker smiles at Santana then leans down to Tony. "I hope you didn't open this door without your mom."

"I did not." Tony pushes the door open further and pulls his mother to the doorway. "She is here."

"That's very good. It's important to be safe and never open the door by yourself."

Tony nods. "Yes Mr. Mailman."

The mailman hands Tony an oversized envelope and several smaller ones and Santana directs him to take it into the dining room. She turns back to the gentleman before her and says, "Thank you. I'm guessing you heard me yelling at him?"

"Not yelling. Teaching. All parents should be as diligent as you are." He waves in a soft salute. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Santana smiles after him and locks the door.

Tony runs up to her carrying a large envelope. "Mama said this is for you." He hands it to her then runs off to watch cartoons with his sister.

Santana checks the return address - The Lima Chronicle. Tearing it open, she pulls out a folder and a letter that's clipped to the front. She reads it quickly, her eyes widening in excitement, then whips the folder open and squeals in delight. Brittany and Quinn appear in the living room and Santana reads the letter out loud,

"Santana,

I am pleased to inform you that the article you submitted on the homeless encampment at the Lima Library has been approved and selected for feature in this Sunday's Lima Chronicle. Enclosed is an advance copy of the layout.

Please pass the included envelope on to your photographer as she did not leave us with an address.

I'd like you and Ms. Fabray to stop by the office next week to discuss a new assignment.

Congratulations!

M."

Both girls have already joined her and been reading the letter over her shoulders. With a huge smile, Santana gives Quinn the smaller envelope then pulls out the article and waves it at them. "It's the FRONT PAGE!" She stabs her finger at the byline, "MY NAME! Written by Santana Lopez-Pierce! And look," she points below the picture, "Photograph by Quinn Fabray."

Brittany wraps both girls in a huge hug and soon all three are jumping around. "Wait!" She runs upstairs, then returns with her camera and a large frame. "Here, put it in."

Santana eyes her wife, then the frame, then back to her wife. "When did you - ?"

"Awhile ago. I even called the paper to get the exact measurements. Put it in." Brittany lifts the camera to her eye and the shutter clicks rapidly as she captures this momentous occasion.

Santana drops to her knees to lay the frame on the carpet. She opens the back clasps, pulls off the cardboard and carefully places the article into the frame - shifting it a millimeter to the left, then right, until it is perfectly centered. She replaces the frame backing, locks it, flips it over and holds it out at arms length to admire it. Santana looks up at her wife and mouths, "I did it."

Brittany pulls the camera away from her face and smiles at her adorable wife. She reaches down to help Santana up and pulls her into a tight embrace. "I'm _so_ proud of you."

Quinn returns from the kitchen - where she used a knife to open her envelope - pulls out the contents and stares at it in disbelief. "It's a check for $200 and I think they're offering me a job."

Santana grabs Quinn by the wrist that's holding the document, pulls it toward her and reads it quickly. "What do you mean you think? They are!" She wraps her friend up in a bear hug as they bounce and squeal in place.

Brittany beams proudly and snaps several shots then steps back as if regaining her balance, shakes her head roughly and closes her eyes.

"Britt?" Santana shoves her frame at Quinn, rushes to her wife and holds her steady. "Baby sit down." Brittany doesn't even bother walking to find a chair - just collapses to the floor. She's breathing heavily, her eyes pinched tight. She pulls her knees to her chest, lowers her head and coughs into them. When she straightens out, Santana and Quinn both see tiny specks of blood spattering her sweats.

Santana shoots Quinn an anxious look and silently pleads with her to take the kids away before they see Brittany and get scared. Quinn nods and calls out, "Ella, Tony. Let's go downstairs and watch cartoons on the big TV.!"

When the basement door closes, Santana says firmly, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Wait." Brittany grabs her wife's forearm to stop her from standing. "Get me to the couch first."

Santana nods, lifts her wife up and helps her to the couch. "Please be okay."

"Hemoptysis is expected when I have bronchitis. This isn't new, babe. It's just that I usually cough into Kleenex so we see the blood there. Really, I'm okay, but you can call the doctor if you want and see what he recommends."

Santana nods and rushes upstairs for her phone to make the call. A few minutes later she returns with an armful of supplies. "You're right. He said give the antibiotics a couple days to work and then if you're still coughing up blood to go into the ER."

Brittany shifts on the couch, resting her head on the pillow. "You're letting me stay down here?"

Santana nods while pulling off her wife's pants and helping her into a clean pair. "Yeah. Going up and down the stairs probably isn't helping."

Brittany shrugs. "I could just stay upstairs."

"Is that what you want?" Santana grins, knowing her wife is trying her best to be cooperative.

"Not really."

"Then just relax. I'll have Q sleep upstairs and we can take her room until you're stronger."

"Don't displace Quinn."

"Okay, I'll sleep on the floor."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day is thankfully uneventful. Ella and Tony spend it playing quietly in the basement while Santana and Quinn alternate between them and Brittany. Having lived through hell the day before, Santana is grateful to have Quinn's help. Kelly sleeps most of the day and spends the rest attached to Quinn in the Snuggli. Santana doesn't want to carry her in case she's still contagious and because the thought of having something warm pressed to her chest makes her nauseous. Brittany remains on the couch until bedtime, then insists that she can't spend another minute there and goes up to bed with Santana close behind.<p>

After helping Brittany take a quick shower, rubbing her with Vicks and tucking her into bed, Santana collapses into the armchair and groans. "Finally."

Quinn is on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. She points her left foot in the direction of a nearby mug. "That's for you."

Santana takes it and hums into the first sip. "This is good. What is it?"

"Dark Sumatran with a dash of cocoa and chili pepper. I figured it would help clear your sinuses."

"Thanks."

"How _are_ you feeling?"

Santana shifts to sit sideways in the chair - drops her head back and throws her legs over the armrest. "Today was way easier than yesterday, but I still feel like I was run over by a truck."

"I'm exhausted. I can't believe you took care of all of them alone yesterday."

"Yeah well, a mother's gotta do what a mother's gotta do." As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Santana sighs, anticipating Quinn's next move. If she knows Quinn, and she definitely does, Quinn will use those words to try and steer the conversation to the one they started this morning in an attempt to resolve their fight.

"True." Quinn swallows her coffee and takes the opening. "Does that mean you aren't upset that Britt stayed up with Ella last night?"

_I knew it. _Santana sits up as best as she can in her current position. "Are you saying I was wrong to get upset? She collapsed and spat up blood, and you _know_ how much worse it can get."

"You're such a worrywart. She only had pneumonia _one_ time -"

"One time is enough! You don't know what I went through."

"Of course I do. I was there. I was just as scared and worried as you were, but unlike you, I don't hold it against her _years_ later and treat her like she can't make her own decisions."

"_You_ don't have as much to lose!"

"Just because I'm not _married_ to her, doesn't mean I'm not just as invested in her well being."

"You're NOT _invested_! Familia no es suficiente para ti! Quiere más!" _(Family isn't good enough for you. You want more!)_

"What are you talking about?" Quinn answers in English - her expressive Spanish not being as fluent as her receptive. "Just because I admit I want more out of life doesn't mean family isn't important to me. I'm just not like you where it's my **whole** life and -"

Santana's legs drop to the floor and she slams her mug on the table - coffee spilling over the edge. **"Cállate!" **_(Shut up!)_

"Santana -"

"Don't 'Santana' me! Tu no puedes juzgarme y decirme que soy un fracaso!" _(You don't get to judge me and call me a failure!)_

"That's **not** what I did. All I said was -"

"Tu quién eres para decirme de mi vida? Mis opciones? You who -" _(Who are you to say __**anything**__ about my life? My choices? __You who -__)_

"**Para antes de que vallas a decir algo que te vas a repentir." **_(Stop right there before you say something you'll regret.) _Quinn closes her eyes and almost covers her ears. She knows far too well that once something is said, it can't be unsaid. When Santana remains silent, Quinn opens her eyes and catches sight of the brunette just as she's about to walk out of the room. "Santana!"

Santana spins on her heels, "What!?"

"We're not done!" Quinn jumps off the couch when Santana flips her off. "Either you come back or I will follow you upstairs and our fighting will disturb B. Is that what you want?"

Santana hesitates, but stalks back to stand in front of Quinn. "Fine. What are you sorry for?"

Quinn glares at the other woman, clearly irritated with the new direction this conversation is going in. "You're gonna pull a Brittany on me? That's not how _we_ work."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Santana says sarcastically, "Wow, you really **are** sorry."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to actually care that **you hurt me!"**

"What are you talking about?"

Santana points angrily at Quinn. "You called me a failure!"

Quinn's hand flies to her chest in shocked indignation. "I **never** said that. If that's what you heard then that's your own guilt twisting my words. I don't think you're a failure. You **know** how much I respect and admire you."

"Yes you did!" Santana mimics a ditzy blonde when she paraphrases Quinn, "Gosh I wish I could accept being a failure like you and not care about my future. You're so lucky to be happy with what little you have."

"What!? That's not at all what I said!"

**"It's what you implied!"**

"NO, IT ISN'T." Quinn grabs Santana by the shoulders. "Pull your head out of your ass, Santana! My comments weren't about YOU! They were about ME! I was trying to tell you that I'm so selfish and clueless that I can't even understand WHY you would buy them a cat when it makes you miserable. I was admitting to you that I feel like a **bad** **mother** because Kelly doesn't make me happy the way the twins make you happy. The whole point of my discussion was ME. I wanted you to tell me that it's okay to feel this way. That it's okay that I don't understand how to behave selflessly in a relationship. That it's okay to want a career. I wanted your fucking approval! So stop being a bitch because I need you to tell me that I'm okay!"

Santana is completely stunned into silence. Her mouth is open and her eyes are darting around as if searching for something to say.

"Say something."

"Sorry. I - I messed up. Jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Quinn lets out a heavy exhale and pulls Santana down to the couch. "Why, why would you think that I think you're a failure? I come to you for advice for parenting, relationships, everything. I look up to you. I thought you knew that."

Santana shrugs. "I don't know. I guess it was my own insecurities that made me hear that." She groans. "All my life I thought I was gonna be big. I thought people were gonna recognize my name - like I would be so famous that all you had to say is 'Santana' and people would know me - like Madonna or Cher."

"You wanted to be a performer?"

"No. I liked singing and dancing in Glee club, and for a short time, yeah I wanted that kind of fame, but I got over that quickly. I think if anybody, Britt will become famous with her dancing. I like the news and I want to be more Barbara Walters then Barbra Streisand."

"You will be." Quinn stands and grabs the mugs. "Let's get more coffee." Santana follows her into the kitchen, grabs a towel to wipe up the spill on the coffee table and returns to find Quinn leaning against the counter, both hands flat, head down and shoulders shaking.

"Hey, what happened?"

Quinn shakes her head. "Nothing. I just hate when we fight."

Santana rests her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I thought the fight was over?"

"It is, that's why I can cry now."

"Oh." Santana drops the used towel into the sink and starts to refill their mugs. She can tell from Quinn's demeanor that she isn't in need of a hug and just waits for her to be ready to continue.

Quinn dabs her eyes with a napkin and returns to their previous conversation. "Alright, so you wanted fame and now...?"

"Now? Not so much. I like the writing and even if it's just a stupid city paper, I'm happy. Well, as long as I'm actually writing and getting stuff published. I don't think I could go back to just doing research."

"Do you really think the city paper is lame?"

Santana shrugs. "Kind of."

Quinn frowns and purses her lips together in thought. "I don't."

Tilting her head to the side, her expression confused and incredulous, Santana asks, "You don't?"

"No. When you opened that folder and pulled out the print, I was so... proud." The corners of Quinn's mouth curl up into a smile. "I couldn't believe that you and I had made the front page. We did it, Santana."

"But, I thought you said this wasn't your future? What happened to Time magazine?"

"I think my problem is that I don't live in the moment. **I** wouldn't buy a cat if I didn't want one, because I wouldn't see how happy it was making my kids. I would only see the potential mess, and ruined shoes, and the vet bills. I didn't want to work at the Chronicle because I thought I needed to work for a big, prestigious company in order to feel accomplished. But, after today, I realized I don't need that. This small, city paper, with less than 10,000 subscribers made me feel ridiculously happy and successful today." Quinn reaches out for her friend's hand and squeezes tight. "You and I **are** meant for bigger and better things - some day. But, right now, let's just be happy."

Santana opens her mouth to respond, but instead bursts into laughter. Quinn eyes her quizzically and Santana stops briefly, only to break into a bigger laugh and keeps going until tears are running down her cheeks.

Quinn smiles, as the infectious laughter starts to affect her. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just... ridiculously happy." Santana continues to laugh and soon both girls are hysterical and rolling against the counters. "Pull your head out of your ass Santana!" Santana yells, mimicking Quinn's words, but sounding more like a drill sergeant, and both girls fall into another round of laughter.

Quinn wipes her face on a kitchen towel and smiles in relief that she and Santana are fine.

Santana asks in a softer voice than normal, "Do you really think I'll be on TV one day?"

"Absolutely. You'll be a famous news anchor and I'll be traveling the world taking photos like L.B. Jeffries."

Santana leans into Quinn and rests her head on the girl's shoulder.. "L.B. Jeffries, huh? Did you say that because of the photography connection or for me?"

Quinn smiles affectionately at her best friend. "What do you think?"

Santana hooks her arm through Quinn's and leans into her. "I think I'm glad we aren't fighting anymore."

Quinn definitely seconds that and as a peace offering suggests they watch Santana's favorite Hitchcock film. "Do you wanna watch it?"

"I do, but let's wait til B can join us."

Quinn pulls away so she can look at Santana with astonishment when she asks, "**She's **going to watch Rear Window?"

"Yup." Santana beams proudly. "She said since it's one of my favorites she wants to watch it with me to see what all the fuss is about."

"That's sweet and _very_ unexpected. She's _always_ chosen the movies."

"I know right?" Santana grins, stands up and holds her hands out for Quinn to take. When the blonde does, Santana yanks her up. "Jurassic Park?"

Quinn steps forward and wraps her arms around Santana's neck, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you."

Santana nods and returns the embrace, then leans back and holds Quinn by the shoulders. "You **are **okay, Q. You **can** be self-centered and clueless, but we can all be like that sometimes. I think it's more important that we're learning to recognize our faults and bad habits, and trying to change ourselves for the better. I'd say we're **all** pretty awesome."

Quinn gives Santana a nervous, half smile. "Yeah?"

Santana nods once - firm and definite, then smiles reassuringly at her friend. "Yeah."

"Yay! You made up!" Brittany cheers from the doorway. "The Three Mouseketeers are back in business!"

Santana grins and Quinn lifts her hand to Santana's forehead. "You're really warm. Are you feeling okay?"

Brittany steps further into the kitchen, pulls Santana close and sniffs her neck, down to her cleavage and back up to the other side of her neck. Quinn stares on in utter confusion. Brittany says confidently, "She's fine. Just needs rest and some Aspirin."

Santana teases in a whine, "But, Beeeeeeee I'm soooo hotttt and weaaak. I can barely stand."

Brittany laughs, "Aaaaannd, TBC."

"To be continued?" asks Quinn.

"No," she smacks at Quinn as if her question is the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard. "Tender Brittany Care."

Quinn chuckles, "Of course, _what_ was I thinking?"

* * *

><p>AN: You guys, there are over 1K reviews! (Insert Naya dance gif here.) Thank you! Please keep the reviews and suggestions coming. I love hearing from you all!<p>

I am incorporating many of your suggestions in upcoming chapters. Keep your eyes out for those and for the return of Sam, Puck and Tina's baby shower. For gleeeeeeeek89's idea - I didn't forget. Next chapter, I promise. :)


	63. Chapter 63

BN: This is a fluffy UnHoly Trinity/Lopez-Pierce warning. You can thank me for that - I push her for fluffy. Anyway, I don't understand beta notes so... enjoy this chapter of awesomeness. OH and keep bugging her on tumblr to get chapters done, but also, don't get cranky... life happens, even to the best of us, and sometimes you have to wait. :P Visit us on tumblr. I'm **glee-southwriter** and she's** ASLGoofy**. Thank you to **Rivera** for the Spanish translations.

Chapter 63

* * *

><p><em>Experts<em>_ say that a dog's life expectancy is approximately seven years to every human year. Dogs are simple that way. If you've had one for 8 years, you multiply by seven and voila, you have the age of your dog - a whopping 56 years old - already on its way to AARP benefits and receiving the senior citizen discount at McDonalds. Felis catus are much more complex. You see, cats mature quickly in the first two years of life. Some say their first year is equivalent to fifteen human years. Can you imagine that? You bring home an adorable newborn and a year later you have an obnoxious, rebellious, teenager on your hands. Scary isn't it? Luckily for my family, I'm still relatively young. Only six months old, but to you humans I would be oh, around ten. Yup, that's right, ten years old. Old enough to know better, but too young to care._

_My name is Sir Teeny Tiny Tigger, but my friends call me Optimus. Despite the male gendered title, I am a female feline - fierce, femme and phenomenal. I will occasionally respond to Socks or Mittens, but only if I know you'll make it worth my while._

_You're probably wondering why you can hear my thoughts. To be honest, I'm not sure myself, but I'm part Pierce so I'm mellow and go with the flow. If you don't like it, well, I'm also part Lopez and have no problem telling you, "Soy de lima heights adjacent. Sabes lo que pasa en lima heights adjacent? Cosas malas!"_

Santana's eyes fly open and she quickly takes in her surroundings. Slowly turning her head to the left, she's relieved to see that Brittany is still asleep and unaware of her freaky ass dream. As if on cue, Tigger pokes at her stomach, walks all the way up to Santana's chin and rubs her tiny head against it. "How'd you get in here?" Santana sits up and squints, trying to see if the door is open or not, but without her glasses it's almost impossible so she flops back to the bed. "Go away. It's too early to be up." Tigger stops rubbing, sits on her haunches and stares Santana down. Her right eye arches up and she licks her top lip as if to say, "Bitch please." Santana chuckles in amusement.

"Tengo hambre. Deme de comer." _(I'm hungry. Feed me.)_

"San?"

Startled, Santana whacks Tigger off her chest and the kitten flies over the side of the bed, throws a paw out, catches the sheet with her claw creating an impromptu parachute and glides safely to the floor. Santana gasps in amazement and leans over the edge to whisper, "Da-yum, ninja cat." The kitten looks up at her incredulously and sashays away with a 'harumph' in her step. Santana turns to spoon her wife, pulling the hair back from Brittany's face and kissing her shoulder. "Yes babe?"

Brittany scoots back, pressing closer so they are flush and reaches back to wrap her wife's arm around her waist. "Who are you talking to?"

Santana scrunches up her face and mutters, "Optimus."

"Aww." Brittany lifts Santana's hand to her lips and kisses it three times in rapid succession. "Por qué estabas hablando español? Is she hispanic?" _(Why were you speaking Spanish?)_

Santana frowns in confusion. "Was I speaking Spanish?"

"Yeah, something about food."

Santana's eyes widen as comprehension dawns and she drops her forehead to her wife's shoulder in disbelief. _I was speaking __**for**__ the cat?! This cannot possibly get any more embarrassing._

"Well, not all of it was Spanish. The 'bitch please' was English."

Santana groans. _Oh god! I'm turning into a crazy cat lady! It must be the fever._ Santana feels her head and neck. _No fever? Damn. Well, as Tigger so aptly put it, I am part Pierce now so I should just go with the flow. _"I was just goofing around and making her talk. Thought she'd be more interesting if she was from Lima Heights."

Brittany shifts to lay on top of her cat whisperer wife and kisses her nose, lips and chin. "I think it's adorable." She drags her lips along Santana's jaw to her ear and says, "Did you know... I speak pussy, too?" Licking the shell of Santana's ear, Brittany gets the desired result when she feels her wife shiver beneath her. She leans in close and says in a low, seductive voice, "Your pussy is calling to me, begging to be touched." She slides her hand down until she's slipping into her wife's boxers and scratching across the smooth mound.

Santana moans - her head presses back into the pillow, her breaths quick and shallow as jolts of excited anticipation shoot through her. It's been way too long since Brittany touched her. Her mouth waters as she stares at her wife's chest, wishing the barrier of clothing would disappear so she could wrap her mouth around a warm breast.

Brittany's tongue flicks at Santana's ear as she teases her fingers across her wife's swollen clit and wet folds. Santana whimpers in pleasure, grabs her wife by the sides of her face and silently pleads for more. When Brittany smirks and actually starts pulling away, Santana gives in and vocally begs. "Please."

Smiling, Brittany pushes past the swollen lips and into her wife. "Oh wow, you're **so** tight."

At the foot of the bed, Ella taps her mom's leg. "Mama?"

Brittany freezes. _Shit!_ In the past, they've only _almost_ been caught, but Santana still got _very_ upset so Brittany braces herself for the inevitable - the freak out.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany and gently bucks her hips - silently instructing her wife to pull her hand out. Brittany does and Santana rolls her off to lay behind her, then turns to face her daughter. "What's up, Buttercup?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me, too. Go brush your teeth and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast, okay?" Santana kisses her daughter's cheek and sends her on her way, then flips over to face her wife. "You okay?"

"Me?" Brittany's face is contorted by confusion as she searches her wife's eyes for an explanation to her unusually calm behavior. "How come you aren't flipping out?"

Santana shrugs.

"You're not mad? Because you usually go all Lima Heights when we get caught doing stuff, and you don't seem to be the least bit upset which is kind of confusing and surprising - not that I want you to be -"

Santana interrupts her wife's ramble with a kiss. "I'm fine babe."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how come?"

"It's been a really long week of not being able to do anything intimate and as much as I don't like that we got caught," Santana lowers her voice, "the few seconds of you being inside me felt _really_ good. I missed your touch."

Brittany grins and bites her lower lip. Scooting closer she asks, "Does that mean I can finish what I started?" She leans forward to kiss her wife, but Santana leans back with a chuckle.

"No, but we'll find time to be alone, okay?"

Brittany pushes Santana down to the bed, straddles her stomach and leans forward to hover over her - face to face. "_Alone_, alone?"

Santana grins at her wife's obvious excitement and runs her hands up the outside of Brittany's thighs and stops to rest on her firm ass. "No kids, no sick dad, no roommate."

"Eeeeeeeeee!" Brittany squeals and peppers Santana with kisses. "You are the Best. Wife. Ever."

* * *

><p>After a quick make out session in the shower, the girls skip into the kitchen where Quinn is busy preparing breakfast. "Good morning. You two look <em>much<em> better!"

"We feel much better," says Santana. "What's for breakfast Mickey? _You_ pancakes?"

Quinn quirks an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know, Mickey Mouse pancakes and since you're Mickey they would be _you_ pancakes. See what I did there? With the name... and..." Santana's voice trails off as she looks down at herself, wondering why her friend is eyeing her so strangely.

Quinn's eyes are narrowed and she's studying her friends a la Sherlock Holmes. Santana - eyes twinkling, bounce in her step, and babbling like a goober; Brittany - eyes lidded, hanging onto her wife, shit eating grin; and (Quinn inhales) the definite scent of being freshly showered at 7 am on a Saturday. Conclusion? Brittany fucked Santana's brains out less than an hour ago. "Are you going to be _obnoxious_ all day?"

Santana sticks her tongue out. "It's not what you think."

"Yeah right." Quinn smiles in spite of herself. "Congratulations on feeling better."

Brittany hops up to sit on the counter, scooting back until the back of her knees are at the ledge and her feet are knocking against the cabinet. "Did Ella and Tony come down?"

"Yeah. They wanted to help with breakfast, but I wasn't in the mood so I sent them to watch cartoons. Hope that's okay. It's been a long week."

"Come 'ere." From her perch on the counter, Brittany holds her arms out and waits for Quinn to walk over and get her hug. Brittany leans down and squeezes her friend tight, kisses the crown of her head and hugs her again. "You were a rock star this week. Thank you for helping San with everything." Quinn beams proudly and returns to the stove. Brittany's stomach grumbles and she presses her palm to it with a giggle. "What are you making?"

"Spinach and mushroom omelets, and pork sausage."

"No bacon? I'm shocked! Shocked I say." Santana pours coffee into a mug and hands it to her wife as Quinn stretches a leg out and kicks her lightly on the ass. Santana just laughs. "Hey, come on. This week was _horrendous_ with all of us being sick. I'm finally feeling like myself again." She scoots closer to her best friend and pouts exaggeratedly, only her lower lip moving when she says, "Let me be obnoxious."

Quinn laughs - her whole face lighting up - because she really is happy that her friends are feeling better, especially Santana who took care of her family despite being sick herself.

Brittany hands her mug back to Santana and points at the fridge with the other- silently asking for orange juice instead. To Quinn she says, "I'm surprised _you_ didn't get sick."

"Lions don't get sick." Quinn deadpans. "That's why we're King of the Jungle."

"Dork." Santana laughs as she grabs a glass from the cupboard beside Quinn and hip checks her. "Did you cook the sausage already?" Quinn points her spatula to the microwave and Santana mini claps against her cup and dances to the fridge.

"You sure _I'm_ the dork?"

Santana pours the juice and frowns in thought. "Can you imagine how different high school would've been if people knew how dorky we were?"

Brittany accepts the juice from her wife with a kiss. "It would've been awesome! People would've loved us. Plus, I don't think we were the only ones. Look at Puck. He's a huge goofball. And, Blaine? Oh my god I would've loved to hang out with -" she lowers her chin to her chest as she attempts to make her voice a low baritone and sings, "Morrrrrning's here, morning is here!"

Quinn laughs. "Speaking of Blaine, are the guys gonna be at the shower?"

Brittany's eyes light up. "Ooooooh I hope so!" Santana picks up a sausage but before she can eat it, Brittany holds her arms up and wiggles her fingers until Santana moves to stand between her spread legs. Brittany pulls on her wife's hand, leans down, pinches the sausage between her teeth, throws her head back, and drops the entire thing into her mouth. Chewing noisily to punctuate her conquest, she asks, "Did we get a gift for Tina already?"

Santana nods and smacks her wife's leg. "Thief."

"Card?"

Santana reaches back to pick up another sausage and lifts it to her mouth - only to have it stolen right out of her hand. "Yes, I got a card. Stop stealin my food." She grabs another link, but her wife is too quick. "Britt!"

"You're the one making it so easy," she says with a huge grin.

Santana smiles fondly and rises on her tip toes to give her wife a sweet peck. "I missed this. Being sick sucked."

"Sucked soooo much." Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and kisses her on the tip of her nose. "Did we get the usual?"

Quinn plates the omelet, grabs the quickly diminishing platter of pork links and takes them to the dining room. The moment Quinn's back is turned Brittany yanks her wife and pulls her into a fervent kiss, stopping just as quickly when Quinn walks back in. Santana, left breathless and wanting more, leans her head against Brittany's chest and hugs her tight.

Oblivious to the two love birds, Quinn goes straight to the refrigerator for the chilled fruit, and continues their conversation. "By 'usual' do you mean the same uninspired gift she always buys? An infant first aid kit, baby monitor, and an offensive onesie. Since it's for Mike and Tina, it probably has a picture of a baby poking its head out of a Chinese take out container and the words, _Just Delivered_."

Santana lifts her head from where it was resting and feigns a laugh for her presumptuous friend. "You _think_ you know me so well."

Quinn smirks, "Don't I?"

"Like your gift was so _inspired? _Didn't you get them a basket of crap for the bathroom?"

Quinn's hand flies to her chest in offense. "I beg your pardon. It's a designer set from the Bvlgari Petits et Mamans line at Neiman Marcus."

Santana rolls her eyes at her hoity-toity friend. "Like Chang squared are gonna even know what that is."

"Trust me, Tina will. You're supposed to put thought into presents." Quinn pushes the bananas towards Brittany as instruction to peel them. "Match the individuals. Not buy the same gifts for all your friends. Granted that's only a handful of people, but still."

"Whatever. At least I got something." Santana leans back into her wife and pulls Brittany's arms around her - like a child seeking comfort in her favorite blanket. "Stop ruining my good mood with your judginess."

"I like your gifts." Brittany kisses the top of her wife's head. "Go call the kids for breakfast, babe." After Santana leaves the room, Brittany holds a banana and playfully uses it to bop Quinn on the shoulder. "Do you know why that's her go to gift?"

"You don't think I know my best friend?" Quinn's eyes narrow in challenge. "She's anal, obsessed with safety and still sarcastic, but not mean."

Brittany hops off the counter, struggles for a second to get the peel down the banana, then tosses the peel into the trash and starts to break the banana with her hands, but Quinn hands her a knife. "When the twins were only a couple weeks old we had a bad scare - Ella got sick and the suction bulb we had was too large for her nose - she couldn't breathe and turned blue."

"Oh."

"She gives baby monitors because intimacy and locked doors help keep a marriage alive after children are born, and a lot of couples don't think to invest in them. And, she just really likes onesies with cute sayings the way that I like t-shirts." She pulls on her _If you choke a smurf what color does he turn_ shirt for emphasis and holds up a banana chunk to Quinn's mouth. "Makes sense?"

Quinn swallows her pride, nods to admit that she shouldn't have been so quick to judge and accepts the peace offering. Through a mouthful of mush, Quinn says, "You're peeling those bananas wrong."

Brittany quirks an eyebrow in confusion as she struggles with the stem, then bites it to make a slit, slides her finger in to separate the peel and pulls the sides down. "I'm twenty-five years old. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing."

Quinn picks up a banana, pinches the bottom and holds it up for Brittany. "See? It splits in two and you just pull the halves apart. No more tearing at the stem end with your teeth."

"Cool!" She grabs another and uses the new technique to split it open. "COOL! Tony, Ella, San, come see this!"

As they finish their breakfast which ended up including an entire bunch of bananas, Santana slouches back in her chair and rubs her full belly. She turns to ask Quinn what time the shower starts, but something splats on her face and everyone else bursts into laughter. "Who threw that?" she asks, automatically turning to her wife suspiciously.

"Kelly did!" yells Ella who is wiping the mush off her mother's face with her own not so clean napkin.

Santana leans away from her daughter's doting hands. "Thank you honey." When Ella returns to her seat, Santana points to the slime that she feels on her chin and mouths to her wife, _"Ewwww, what is this?"_

Brittany laughs as she pushes her chair back and walks over to clean off her whining wife. Pushing Santana's chair back from the table, she dips her napkin into a glass of water and cleans the egg and smeared banana off. She presses her right palm to Santana's face and brushes her thumb across a tan cheek. "All clean." She feels a pull on her hips and slides onto her wife's lap, holding the chair behind Santana's head. Her eyes crinkle with affection at the love emanating from her wife. "What's up?"

Santana continues to stare with just a hint of a smile on her lips. Her eyes trail down to Brittany's lips then back up to questioning blue eyes. "I... You are so beautiful."

Forgetting where they are, Brittany leans in for a kiss but her daughter's voice stops her before she reaches her destination.

"I'm bootiful too!"

Brittany leans her forehead against her wife's, but turns her head to face her daughter. She opens her mouth to respond, but Santana says, "You are beautiful honey and in two seconds I will play with you. But right now, I'm gonna kiss your Mama."

Brittany pulls back in surprise and shifts to get a better look at her wife. Santana nods even though she wasn't asked anything, then inches forward and quickly detours to Brittany's neck and blows a loud, wet raspberry there.

Brittany giggles and stands up, but leans in close to her wife's ear. "Book the getaway." Santana waggles her brows, then jumps up and joins Brittany in chasing after their kids.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Santana is holding a giggling Tony upside down by his legs and blowing raspberries into his stomach. Brittany is laughing hysterically from the floor where Ella is tickling her. Quinn walks in carrying Kelly and Santana sets Tony down to go over and take Kelly, spinning her around. "You threw mush at me." Kelly giggles and slaps her tiny hand against Santana's face as if to say, <em>"Yup, right there."<em>

Brittany jumps up with a playful glint in her eye which Quinn instantly recognizes and squeals as she tries to escape. Brittany chases after her and tackles her to the floor, blowing loudly into her neck. "Eeeeeee," screams Quinn.

The family goof around for another hour or so until Santana's phone alarm goes off and she announces, "Okay, workbook time." Tony and Ella jump up and down in delight, then run to get their supplies. Santana collapses onto the floor beside the coffee table. "We have the best family."

Brittany tousles Santana's hair as she walks past, then wraps her arms around Quinn. "Yes, we do." She pulls Quinn into the kitchen to clean up. "Thank you for cooking."

"Mmm-hmmm." Quinn responds absentmindedly as she clears the dining table.

"I can't wait to see everyone. I bet Tina is huge. Isn't she due in a couple months? At seven months I was a house. Well, I was carrying twins, but still I was way bigger than I needed to be considering they were so tiny when they were born." Brittany continues to clean and babble on, but after a few minutes, she realizes Quinn isn't paying attention. She eyes her friend curiously then grins mischievously, grabs the ends of the towel and flicks it at her friend's leg. Quinn yelps, looks down at the towel, then tears up. Brittany rushes over. "Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Quinn shakes her head as she tries to hold the tears in. She takes the towel from Brittany, holds it out like a matador and throws both arms up as if to say, _"Ole." _Brittany frowns in confusion and Quinn, still crying, wraps the towel around her waist and does the hula. "There are ma-ny use-s for a t-t-tow-el."

Finally, it clicks and Brittany says, "You miss Puck." As Quinn nods, Brittany rubs her back. "That's good honey. _Good_." She pulls back, wipes Quinn's tears with her thumbs and waits for Quinn to meet her gaze. "Honey, you had to get to a point where you either missed him or really didn't and wanted to move on. This is _good_."

Quinn searches Brittany's eyes to be sure she's heard correctly. When Brittany smiles and nods her reassurance, Quinn grins and it's as if a huge weight is lifted. "I do, I do. I miss him."

"Quinn!" bellows Santana.

Brittany hugs her friend tight and kisses her on the forehead. "We'll talk more later, but this is good. I'm very excited."

Quinn's eyes sparkle with a smile Brittany hasn't seen for a long time. Stepping out of the kitchen, Quinn scolds, "No grites en la casa." _(Do not yell in the house.)_

* * *

><p><em>Santana collapses onto the floor beside the coffee table. "We have the best family."<em>

_Brittany tousles Santana's hair as she walks past, then wraps her arms around Quinn. "Yes, we do."_

As the girls go off to clean the kitchen, Tony and Ella return to the living room, but Tony has an accessory he wasn't wearing when he left. Santana laughs, "There's my glasses."

"My glasses." Tony gives her a toothy smile, climbs onto the couch and pulls a book into his lap. His mami whips out her phone to take pictures as he pushes the large black frames back onto his nose and pretends to read. "Once upon a time there is a lot of pigs."

Santana smiles behind her phone. "Cuántos cerdos?" _(How many pigs?)_

Holding his hand up, he counts off, "Uno, dos, tres cerdos." The doorbell rings and he throws the book to the couch and slides his butt forward until his feet touch the floor and he's running towards the door. "I get it!" he yells. Santana follows him to the door, but hangs back and waits to see if he remembers not to try and open it. Tony does remember and instead goes to the window beside the door and moves the blinds to peek out and sees legs in a blue uniform with a white stripe down the side. "It's Mr. Mailman."

Santana lifts her glasses off her son, puts them on and hugs him tight. "Good job waiting for me son! Muy bueno." She slides the bolt and pulls the door back. "Good morning, Mr. Mail Ma-" Her eyes widen comically as she takes in the startling beauty of the blonde before her. _Boobs! _"Oh sorry, Mrs. Mailman - uh, Mailperson - uh woman - Mailwoman?"

"You're not Mr. Mailman." Tony grunts in disappointment and runs back to play with his sister.

Unable to help herself, the blonde's eyes flicker to Santana's mouthwatering cleavage then quickly raises to a more appropriate location. "Miss Fabray?"

Turning her head to the side, Santana bellows, "Quinn!"

Stepping out of the kitchen, Quinn scolds, "No grites en la casa." _(Do not yell in the house.)_

The response gives Santana an idea, so she turns with a mischievous grin to the unnamed woman. "Hablas español?"

The woman cocks her head in confusion. "I'm sorry I don't understand what you said."

Santana's grin grows and she yells, "Conseguir su culo aquí y a mi esposa contigo. Hay una hermosa mujer en la puerta preguntando por ti y si no consigues aquí en dos segundos te va arrepentirás el tiempo persiso por el resto de tu vida." _(Get your ass over here and bring my wife with you. There is a beautiful woman at the door asking for you and if you don't get here in two seconds you'll regret the time you wasted for the rest of your life.)_

Brittany jumps up from the dining table and pulls Quinn to the door - eager to see the beautiful stranger. When they reach Santana, Brittany peers over her shoulder._ Damn. Much better looking than Mr. Rogers._

Quinn, not as cool and collected as the other two, stutters out her greeting. "Hi, I'm Kinn, uh, Quinn Fabray." She takes the clipboard she's handed and signs the form. All three girls watch the woman walk to her truck and Quinn mutters softly, "Fuck. Me."

Santana teases, "Please." Brittany pokes her wife in the side and Santana hooks her thumb at Quinn. "I meant for _her_."

The mail woman pulls out a dolly and all three women marvel at the rippling muscles. "She reminds me of Piper Perabo," says Quinn.

"Yessss," agrees Santana. The woman lowers a very large box, with gold stars decorating the sides. "One guess who that's from." Elbowing her best friend, she says with a smile, "Hey, you finally get to see Berry's Box."

Quinn fakes a laugh and flips her off.

Pushing the dolly up to the girls, the woman asks, "Would you like me to take it inside?"

"Nah, we got it." Santana walks off the porch and down the stairs. Brittany giggles at the gangsta swagger her wife just used, then watches in amusement as Santana wraps her arms around the box and struggles to get a good grip on it. Calling out to Brittany, she says, "Baby, come help me?"

Brittany grins. No matter how many times it happens, she still loves it when Santana uses pet names in front of strangers. The two manage to get the enormous delivery into the house while Quinn finishes up with the mail carrier and locks the door behind them.

Santana and Brittany, the box between them, are trying to decide where to set it down. Santana is leading them to the living room while Brittany is aiming for the dining room. Finally, Quinn says, "Put it my room."

Santana quirks an eyebrow. "Why? You afraid to show us what she sent you? Is it kink-y?"

Quinn glares at Santana. "Shut up. I have nothing to hide." Santana narrows her eyes and smirks. Quinn slaps her shoulder. "Nothing to hide!"

"I'm just teasing, geez." Santana rolls her eyes in an exaggerated manner. They set the box down on Quinn's bed, but Quinn makes no move to open it. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm sure it's nothing interesting." Quinn frowns and stares at the box, wondering what's actually inside. _Why would she be sending me something?_

Santana flicks Quinn's forehead. "Stop fantasizing and open the damn thing already."

"Bitch." Quinn rubs the reddened spot and glares at the offender. She cuts the box open and lifts the flaps, but before she can see what it is her vision is blurred by flying packing peanuts as Santana searches for the main contents. Quinn throws out a hand and pushes her impatient friend to the side. "Stop woman! You're making a mess."

"That's it?" Santana falls back to the mattress in a huff. "A car seat?"

Brittany reaches down to pick up a gold envelope that fell to the floor and holds it out to Quinn. Santana snatches it and tears it open. "To my dearest Quinn," She turns her head to the side and gags, then jumps to stand on the bed as Quinn makes a grab for the letter.

"Santana! Stop being obnoxious and give it!" Quinn tries to climb on the bed, but the box is taking up most of it and she has to go around. After chasing Santana around the room she finally gives up and collapses into her recliner. "Fine. Read it."

Santana clears her throat and continues, "I hope this letter finds you well and that you were able to receive the package with little to no inconvenience. Tell Santana I put the gold stars on it just to give her something to roll her eyes at. :)

Anyway, the gift is for Tina. I wanted to see everyone, but we are in the middle of our _Spring Awakening _tour and I can't risk missing a show since I heard my understudy - beautiful though she may be - praying for her big break.

I'll be in Lima in a couple weeks. I can't wait to see you and pick up where we left off. Let me take you to dinner? Wear that yellow summer dress that shows off your cleavage. ;) Can't wait to hear your sexy voice again!

I miss you,

✫ ~ Rachel ~ ✫

"What?" Quinn grabs the letter and reads, "I'll be in Lima in a couple weeks. Dinner on me at the restaurant of your choice. Can't wait to tell you about the show!" She turns to Santana. "You're such a brat."

"What?" Santana laughs. "I added flava. This love letter was so blah."

Quinn chases her around the room, trying to hit her with a pillow. When she finally connects she uses each whack to emphasize her words. "_Not._ A Love. Letter."

"To my dearest Quinn," Santana continues teasing in a breathy Marilyn Monroe voice that sounds nothing like Rachel. *Quack, quack, quack, quack* She stops, looks around and realizes Brittany is no longer in the room. Frowning in confusion, she pulls out her phone to read the text.

Britt: Roses are red. Violets are blue. My pussy is wet, and waiting for you.

"I'll go get the wrapping paper." Santana dashes out the door, up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Over here."

Giddy with excitement, Santana pulls off her shirt, and joins her wife on the floor beside the bed. Sitting with her back to it her legs bent and spread wide with a sopping wet kitten between them, Brittany is struggling to dry Tigger with hand towels. Santana groans in disappointment, the throbbing between her own legs reminding her of the hope for sexy times she had when she received the text. "Not. Funny."

Brittany smiles up at her. "Texting you that Optimus fell in the toilet would've been too _blah_. I added flava."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I reallllly need to hear from you. This chapter was incredibly difficult to write because of my broken Brittana heart. If you want more WJGS, I need to you to make some noise. Send those reviews and help me to stay invested in this story! :o)<strong>


	64. Chapter 64

AN: Wow! You guys are amazing! The last chapter had over 100 reviews, tweets and tumblr posts. I am so thankful to all of you for your words of encouragement and interest in this story. This chapter is dedicated to **devers1934** who previewed the chapter and to my beta **breakdown6 **for being her freaking awesome self.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Brittana would be together dammit!

Chapter 64:

* * *

><p>"<strong>SANTANA!"<strong> Brittany is at the top of the staircase, leaning over the banister and calling for her wife.

"Whoa. What did you do?" asks Quinn as she pulls the straightener away from Santana's head.

"I have no idea, but I'm actually a little afraid to go up there."

"SAN-TA-NA! **Come** **here** please." Brittany, confident that her wife will be up shortly, returns to the room to wait.

"If I'm not back in thirty minutes call the police," Santana deadpans. She slowly trudges out of the room and up the stairs, taking her time and trying to figure out what she did to piss Brittany off. She replays the day's events like a video on fast forward, but is unable to come up with anything that would cause her to be summoned. Frowning in confusion and concern, she walks into her bedroom to face the music and finds her wife standing at the bed folding laundry. Santana anxiously rubs the back of her neck and tries to lighten the situation by teasing, "No grites en la casa."

Brittany nods in apology then moves on to the problem at hand. "M called."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Brittany places the shirt she's folding on a pile, grabs the stack and walks to the kids' room. "Were you just not gonna tell me?"

Clearly expected to follow her wife, Santana does just that. "It slipped my mind."

"Really?" Kneeling before Ella's dresser, Brittany drops the clothes in and shuts the drawer harder than necessary. She rises, quirks an eyebrow and asks, "Slipped your mind? Just mysteriously fell out of your brain?"

"Britt -" Santana sighs and follows her wife back to their bedroom.

"You **can't** just pick and choose what you tell me Santana. I know that you avoid uncomfortable situations, and I get that you don't want to hang out with people from work, but that doesn't mean it's okay to hide an invitation from me."

With hands up in defense and eyebrows raised, Santana says, "Okay, I'm sorry."

Brittany throws a shirt at her. "Don't apologize just to shut me up."

Santana tosses the shirt back to the bed. "Babe, don't you think that maybe you're over reacting?"

"I'm frustrated and _embarrassed_. I had to ask M what she was talking about." Brittany eyes her wife with disappointment. "Why do you keep things from me?"

"Britt, come on." Santana pushes the laundry and sits against the headboard with her legs bent and knees pulled up to her chest. "It's not like I was having an affair or hiding money in an offshore account. It's just a stupid party that I didn't want to go to."

Brittany shakes her head and points at her wife for emphasis. "But **you** don't get to make that decision for _both_ of us. What if I wanted to go?"

"That's _why I_ didn't tell you! If you go and I don't, then **I** look like the bitch who doesn't show up to her boss's kid's birthday."

"Then come with me."

"No. I do not want to waste a Saturday fawning over a kid - who isn't even old enough to have a personality - just to kiss my boss's ass!"

"Selfish." Brittany drops her gaze off of her wife and shakes her head. "I like M and I like her kids. And, _you_ may not want to make new friends, but what about all the new friends Tony and Ella can make?"

Santana's shoulders slump and she drops her head back to the headboard with a thud. "You're right." To show her contrition, she grabs the folded towels and puts them away in the bathroom. "But _why_ do I need new friends?" she whines, as she reenters the bedroom.

Brittany hands her a stack of clothes and grabs another, leading them back to the kids' room. "Honey, you're missing the point. I'm not forcing you to make friends. If you don't want to go, then don't go. But don't rob me of my right to decide for myself whether I do or not."

Santana nods. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Brittany kisses her once. "You know, you're an amazing person and people love you once they get to know you."

"It's not _me_ I'm worried about," Santana jokes. "I just - there isn't anyone that's interesting enough for me to take the time to get to know."

Brittany rests her forearms on Santana's shoulders and pecks her on the nose. "How do you know if you don't give them a chance?" When Santana exhales with a grunt, Brittany drops it. "Okay, I won't push it."

"Good."

Brittany combs her fingers through Santana's half straightened hair and kisses her on the lips. "Go finish your hair. We need to leave soon."

* * *

><p>A minute later, Santana rejoins Quinn in her room, but the blonde is standing at her window and talking on the phone. Santana walks over to the bed and dramatically falls onto it - face first with her arms splayed and her legs protruding off the edge from the knees down - making the headboard bang loudly against the wall.<p>

Startled by the noise, Quinn spins to face her and frowns at her distraught friend, curiosity now thoroughly peaked as to the reason. "Yeah, I'm disappointed you won't be there," she says into the phone. She continues her conversation, making appropriate 'I'm listening' noises, then grabs Santana's ankle and shakes it roughly to get her attention, only to have the girl pull away and bury her face into a pillow. Quinn frowns and returns her attention to ending her call. "Yes, I'd love to see you when you're in town. I'm sorry, but I need to get ready before the girls leave for the shower without me. Take care... Yes, I will... Sure, uh huh, hugs to all? Okay I will... Yes, and pictures, too... You too... Okay, bye." Tossing her phone onto the armchair, she pokes at the prone woman. "What happened?" Santana mumbles into the pillow. Her patience wearing thin, Quinn rolls her eyes at her melodramatic friend and slaps her on the ass.

"Ow!" Santana yells. "Bitch."

"Brat." Quinn returns to the vanity and waits for Santana to join her. "What happened?" Collapsing into the chair, Santana recounts her argument with Brittany. Quinn listens, but her mind is distracted by having heard Rachel's voice again. _What is it about her? I've already decided that I don't want to date her, so why am I still thinking about - _

"Are you even listening to me?"

Quinn snaps out of her thoughts and nods. "Yeah sorry. Just thinking. Why don't you want to go to the party? I've only met a couple of the Chronicle employees but they seem nice enough."

Santana whines, "I don't _need_ new friends."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Don't whine. It's unbecoming." Lifting the last section of hair and pressing it between the hot plates, she slowly irons downward as she studies Santana - slouched in the chair and idly peeling the price tag off a new tube of lipstick. _She doesn't need __**new**__ friends, but she definitely needs her old one. _"You should call Puck. I'm sure he misses you."

Santana's downcast eyes shoot up with an excited glint. "Really? You would be okay with that?"

"Of course." Quinn shrugs one shoulder. "He's your friend, too."

"But... when we were at Outback you got mad at B and said that she had to be on your side."

Quinn pauses and pulls the straightener away to look directly at Santana. "B and I are different than you and I, plus she was never close to Puck."

Santana asks incredulously, "So you expect _her_ to support you, but don't expect the same loyalty from me?"

"No, no. I was being a self-centered brat that day." She runs her fingers through some tangled locks and rests her hand on Santana's shoulder. "You and I are best friends, but so are you and Puck. I appreciate your loyalty, but it isn't fair to you. Call him. I know you miss him. I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner."

Santana smiles and says reassuringly, "I chose you and I would choose you again. **You **are my _best_ friend. He's my lezbro. There's a difference."

"Thanks." Quinn unplugs the straightener and asks, "So, what are you gonna do for the getaway - and do **not** say 'stay in bed and fuck all weekend.'"

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the girls and their children head up the long driveway to the house owned by Mercedes. Frustrated with the large box she's lugging, Santana practically growls, "Why didn't Berry just mail the box straight here?"<p>

Before anyone can respond, Kurt appears in the doorway. "Hello ladies, welcome. Quinn, _love_ the dress." He holds her by the shoulders and spins her around. "Starburst print on cherry red cotton and spaghetti straps with cross back make me simply nostalgic for the days of jukeboxes and drive-ins. And the accessory -" He kisses a sleeping Kelly on the head and whispers, "Perfect."

Mercedes appears behind him and rolls her eyes. "Don't mind him. He's trying to impress a new copywriter at Vogue so he's practicing his write ups."

"How very J. Peterman of you." Santana deadpans. She shoves the box at Mercedes then reaches down to the twins who are hiding behind her legs and struggles to pull them off.

Brittany giggles and steps forward, hooks her fingers in the belt loops of her jeans and juts her chest out to Kurt. "Do me."

Kurt crosses his left arm over his waist, rests his right elbow on it and brushes his fingertips across his mouth. "I... um, how does one describe jeans and a pink tank top that announces you're the _Duck Duck Goose State Champion_? Chic and playful?"

Brittany laughs and pulls him into a hug while Santana tries to squeeze behind them unnoticed. Kurt turns to her, but before he can comment on how well she looks in flared jeans and a red peasant top she holds her hand up to stop him. "No Prancy Smurf, I do not want you to _do me. _Can we just go inside please?"

Kurt sucks his lips into his mouth, steps aside and nods. Santana walks in - albeit with some difficulty as a child is attached to each leg. Quinn leans in to whisper, "The ride over was a bit much for her." Catching Brittany before she follows Santana in, Quinn says, "Your wife needs a nap."

With a small laugh, Brittany shakes her head at her silly friend. "She'll be fine."

As Kurt closes the door behind them, he asks Quinn, "What happened?"

"Terrible traffic, kids fighting because they were bored, Kelly crying because of the fighting, _and_ a call from her editor about a story that didn't turn out the way she'd hoped."

"Hiiiii Quinn."

Kurt's ears perk up as he instantly recognize the 'flirt' in Rachel's voice. He watches as Quinn's eyes go wide and is intrigued by the spark that appears in them when she leans down to hug the brunette. _Is that crush still going? _

"Half the cast came down with food poisoning so they cancelled the show tonight and tomorrow's matinee. I hopped on a plane and got here a few minutes ago." Tony and Ella are heard yelling in excitement for Uncle Blaine and Rachel corrects herself, "_We_ arrived a few minutes ago." Sliding her middle fingers under the straps of Quinn's dress, Rachel tugs upwards then slides her hands up, over bare shoulders and to the back - under the pretense of adjusting the fit - then holds Quinn out at arms length to get a good look at her. "You look _fantastic_."

Kurt quirks an eyebrow in amusement. _Yes, I do believe there is still something there. _His forehead creases into a frown and he raises his hand to manually brush the lines away. _Have those two... and she didn't tell me? _

Quinn averts her eyes from the intensity of Rachel's smile. Pointing to Rachel's _Spring Awakening_ cast tank top and tiny, so very tiny, red jeans shorts, she says, "You look cute, too."

"I was hot."

Kurt rolls his eyes at Rachel's transparency. _She did NOT just say that._

Quinn smiles nervously and whispers, more to herself than to be heard, "You **are** hot." She and Rachel turn when they hear a loud *smack* and see Kurt with his palm against his forehead.

"Mosquito," he offers up in explanation.

While Quinn finally makes her way out of the foyer and into the living room to greet the others, Santana is in the backyard watching Blaine run around with the kids. Brittany walks up behind her wife and wraps her arms around Santana's waist. "Why don't you go join them?"

Santana shrugs.

Brittany nods in understanding. "I'm sorry about the story."

Santana runs her hands through her hair then drops her arms to her side in a huff. "It was _supposed_ to be on the front page. I was ready to buy out the newsstand and send it to everyone. I was so excited and now I feel like shit."

"Honey, these things happen. Your story was beautifully written and it deserves the front page, but not when there's a robbery and two people are injured."

"**I know WHY it happened, B.** Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Brittany doesn't let the outburst affect her and just squeezes tighter. "Baby, I love you and I am very, VERY proud of you. You're being published for the _first_ time. _So what_ if it isn't on the front page. Your name is still going to be in the paper and I'm still going to send one to everyone we know." Santana continues to pout and Brittany's lips curl into a smile. "Do you need me to kiss the frown away?"

Santana exaggerates her pout and nods, turning in her wife's arms.

Brittany kisses her wife's forehead, between her eyebrows, her nose, both cheeks and then lingers on her lips. Pulling her into a tight embrace, she holds Santana until the woman relaxes in her arms, then takes her by the hand and pulls her towards the kids. "Come on, let's have some fun!"

Blaine sees them approaching and waves them over. "Hey there!" After their hugs he whispers, "Do you see that large oak behind me?" Santana furrows her brows, wondering why Blaine is being so mysterious, and leans her head to peer over his shoulder. He continues, "There's a tree house. The ladder is hidden so the kids haven't seen it yet. What do you think?"

Brittany claps. "Yay! Let's go."

Santana grabs her wrist before she can run off and turns to Blaine. "Is it safe?"

"Totally. Sam and Mike were up there earlier. The ladder goes up into the middle so it's enclosed on all sides. Do you want to have a look before you decide?"

In response, Brittany announces that she'll distract the kids while Santana and Blaine go up to check it out. They climb the ladder easily and pull themselves into the house. Santana stomps around, making sure the flooring is safe, pushes against the walls and checks the height of the windows. Satisfied, she takes a minute to look out the window and sees Kurt and Mercedes who have joined Brittany in the yard. "Hey um, are you and Kurt okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Santana's gaze remains fixed on Kurt below her, trying not to make Blaine feel cornered by her sudden question about his personal life. "Mercedes mentioned that he's trying to impress a copywriter."

"Oh that. He's... distracted." Blaine shoves his hands in his pockets and kicks at a small stone. "Has been for a long time."

Santana unconsciously crosses her arms and glares at Mr. Vogue below her. "He's cheating on you?"

"If you count the magazine as his dirty mistress, then yes." Blaine smiles to himself, appreciating the way Santana is glowering disapprovingly at Kurt. Her reaction encourages him to open up a little more as he leans against the wall beside her until his head thuds against it. "He's not the same man I fell in love with. Hasn't been for years. I keep hoping that he'll come back to me. Until then, I do little things like wear my hair the way he likes and cook his favorite meals and hope that when he walks through the door he'll notice me."

Santana nods with understanding as her gaze shifts to Brittany. _I'm so lucky she still notices me. I gotta ask Q to help me plan that getaway. Britt deserves more than what I had in mind. _

"Well," he sighs, "it is what it is, right?" Pushing off the wall and towards the ladder, he asks, "So what do you think? Can we bring the munchkins up?"

"I guess so, but only if Brittany and their Uncle Blaine watch them _very_ carefully."

Blaine presses his right palm to his heart. "You have my word."

* * *

><p>Santana joins Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Sam, Kurt and Mike in the living room where they are gabbing away. She sits on the floor in front of Quinn and taps her own shoulders to ask for a massage. Quinn scoots forward and starts working out the knots, then stills her hands and scratches her right thumb across the nape of Santana's neck, silently asking her best friend if she's okay. Santana nods and the massage resumes. Mercedes claps for attention. "Alright ladies and gents. Time for games." She turns to Santana. "Do you wanna call Brittany?"<p>

"She and Blaine took the kids to the tree house." Mike and Sam jump up and run out to the yard, while Mercedes sets up the first game. She points to the open jars of baby food and hands out the answer sheets. "Identify the food, no tasting. GO!"

Everyone drops to crowd around the coffee table to make their guesses. Tina lifts a jar and gags at the smell. "Spinach."

Rachel slaps her arm and scolds, "Keep your answers to yourself." Sniffing the jars in her hands, Rachel frowns when she's unable to distinguish between the two. Santana sticks her finger into one of them and Rachel yanks the jar away. "_What_ are you doing?"

Santana rubs the puree between her fingers then writes out her answer. "_Identifying_." Rachel boldly rolls her eyes and hands her a napkin.

Leaving the twins to play outside with the boys, Brittany joins the girls and flops on the couch behind Santana. Mercedes hands her an answer sheet, but Brittany shakes her head and points to her wife. "I'll be on San's team."

Rachel scolds. "There are no teams. We're all flying solo."

Brittany groans softly, but accepts the sheet, leans forward, copies Santana's answers and hands it back with a cheeky smile.

Appalled, but unsure what to do or say, Rachel just takes the paper and hands it to Mercedes with an 'I can't believe she did that' look on her face. Mercedes shrugs it off and announces that time's up and reads off the answers. When the last jar is identified, Santana jumps up and bows in triumph since she was the only one to get them all right. Tina asks, "How did you know the difference between jars 3 & 7? They're the exact same color."

Santana holds up jar 3. "See how this one is slightly separated? That's banana so the other one has to be rice cereal." When asked about jars 2 & 4, Santana grabs Rachel's hand and jabs her finger into the jar.

"SANTANA!" Rachel squeals in disgust. Laughing, Santana tells her to rub her fingers together and asks her to describe the texture. Rachel scrunches her face in displeasure, but when she catches Quinn's eye she's reminded of the incident where Quinn smeared hummus on her nose. Not wanting to once again be viewed as a grump, Rachel rubs the baby food between her fingers. "It's gritty.

"Pears," says Santana. "So the other one is probably apricot."

Tina's head bobs up and down in amazement. "You're really good at this game."

Quinn pokes Santana with her foot. "She's good at _every_ game. If there are prizes you should just hand them over to her now."

"Oh that's right, prizes!" Kurt jumps up and grabs a small gift bag and hands it Santana who accepts it and gingerly places it under the table. "You're so cute."

After three games and lunch, the time for presents has arrived. Santana is sitting behind her wife, her legs wrapped around her sides and feet in her lap where Brittany is rubbing them absentmindedly. Tina opens several gifts before grabbing Quinn's and carefully removing the wrapping paper. Her eyes widen in delight at the bathroom set. "The Bvlgari Petits et Mamans line." She holds the box to her chest, tears up and whispers, "You remembered."

Quinn smiles.

Santana asks, "Remembered what?"

"We were walking through Neiman Marcus after New York Nationals," Tina begins in explanation. "I saw this and made an offhand comment that if I ever have a baby I'm going to shower him or her with the best of the best." Turning to Quinn she says affectionately, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>As dessert is served, Santana, Sam and Mike are playing soccer with the kids. Everyone else is gathered under the enclosed patio - Quinn is feeding Kelly tiny bits of frosting; Rachel and Blaine are sitting across from them with glasses of wine; Tina is sprawled out in a lounge chair beside them complaining to Brittany about the size of her stomach; and Mercedes and Kurt are sitting at the edge of the group - exhausted from their duties as hosts.<p>

Tina says, "I'm so glad I'm only having one. What was it like carrying twins?"

"It was much harder than I'd expected, but I hadn't prepared myself enough."

"At Mercedes' club you said you guys might want more kids. Have you started planning?"

Brittany watches her wife and children play, then shrugs. "We've discussed it briefly a couple times, but I'm not sure it's something we still want to do. The kids are still young and San wants to go back to work full time. If we do have another one, we'll probably wait a few years." She leans over to kiss Kelly's foot and laughs. "For now, we'll just get our baby fix with our little angel." Quinn passes Kelly over and Brittany bounces the smiling infant in her lap. "Isn't that right Kel? You're our favorite teeny tiny human."

Kurt turns his attention to the soccer match and laughs as Santana pretends to run at full speed - arms and legs pumping furiously - but is barely moving at all so that her kids can catch up to her and steal the ball. He taps Mercedes and points out to the yard.

Mercedes says, "I keep expecting her to snap at someone in Spanish. I can't get over how much she changed."

"I like her a lot now," says Blaine.

"She's so cute with the kids," Tina adds and turns to Brittany. "I can see why you fell in love with her. You were privy to a much different Santana than the rest of us."

Quinn smiles proudly as Brittany sits up a little taller in her seat and beams. Suddenly filled with the need to hug her wife, Brittany hands Kelly to Rachel and runs off. The gang watches as Santana's attention immediately focuses on the blonde. When she's a few feet from her wife, Brittany slows her gait and only Quinn knows that it's done to give Santana time to read whatever expression is on her face. Santana's eyes widen as Brittany shoots her an _I'm going to kiss you in front of everyone _warning - and kiss her, she does. The boys stop their game and turn to the girls in confusion - not knowing what precipitated the sudden display of affection.

"MAMA! Not now!" yells Tony. "We playing!"

Brittany pulls out of the kiss and buries her face in her wife's neck. Santana feels the tears and squeezes tight. "What happened?"

Brittany leans back, tears falling lightly. "I'll tell you the story later, but just know that I'm so so _so_ happy with you as my wife." Santana smiles and Brittany cups her cheek. "I love you." She leans in to kiss her again, but Tony squeezes between them.

"Stop!" he scolds, pushing one set of legs with his hands and the other with his butt.

Ella yanks at Brittany's shirt. "Come play, Mama."

Santana lifts Tony into her arms and signals Brittany to do the same. Brittany giggles to herself, knowing that a "Teachable Moment" has just arrived. Santana smiles at her kids and says, "Did you know that I love your Mama?" Tony attempts to roll his eyes but instead his entire head arcs up and to the side. Santana changes her approach. "Tony, I love you. Can I get a hug?" He complies immediately and squeezes her tight. "Wow! You are an amazing hugger. My turn." She hugs him and spins around - smiling at Brittany who has been copying her every move. "Whew, that was great. Do you like getting hugs?"

Tony nods and hugs her again.

"It makes you feel good?"

He smiles goofily and says in a low gravelly voice, "YES!"

"Your mama and I like it, too. We also like kissing each other because it makes us happy."

Ella grabs their faces roughly and pushes them together. "Kiss her Mami."

Tony helps his sister and soon Santana and Brittany's faces are smooshed up against each other. Brittany breaks the kiss with a loud, "MWAH!" Then turns to her kids. "Thank you. I needed that."

Tony laughs and wriggles out of his mother's arms. "Now, play!"

Santana chases after him and teases, "No, more hugs! I want more hugs!"

Blaine leans back in his lounge chair with his arms folded behind his head. "Fucking _adorable_."

Rachel slaps his raised elbow. "Don't swear in front of Kelly." Blaine mimics Tony's eye roll and arcs his whole head. Rachel gasps and slaps him again. "You did NOT just roll your head at me, Will!"

Blaine jumps up and teases, "But I did, I did roll my head at you, Grace." Rachel hands Kelly back to Quinn and chases after him.

Kurt leans back in his chair, crosses his arms and legs and says, "Those two are like an old married couple."

Quinn asks, "Jealous?"

"What?" Kurt says in a squeak. "Of course not."

Quinn raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure? She was _your_ friend first."

Mercedes eyes him curiously as she processes Quinn's comment and suddenly understands her friend's odd behavior. "Is _that_ why you've been so distant with Blaine?"

Kurt whines, "What did he expect? She was my _only_ friend."

"Gee thanks," says Mercedes.

"I meant in New York," he says, squeezing her hand in apology. "I moved there to be with her. We were happy living our dream. Two peas in a pod."

"But, why can't you be _three_ peas in a pod?" asks Quinn.

"The three of us? No, impossible. Friendships are very difficult to maintain when there are three people involved. There's always jealousy and someone feeling left out - especially when two are a couple. Nope, bad idea."

"I disagree," says Quinn. "Santana, Britt and I have been friends for 17 years. Sure there have been some rough patches along the way, but I can honestly say that they are **both** my best friends and I've never been happier."

Mercedes leans into Kurt. "Honey, she's right. I know you miss them."

"He stole her from me and she never looked back!" Kurt storms into the house, leaving everyone else to wonder what to do next.

Mercedes sighs and starts after him, but Quinn stops her. "Would you mind if I went?" After receiving the okay and handing Kelly to Mercedes - who uncomfortably holds the infant away from her body and hands her to Tina - Quinn searches for Kurt. She hears him sniffling in the bathroom and knocks. "Kurt?" He doesn't respond so she knocks again and tries the handle - it turns. Kurt is seated on the side of the tub dabbing at his eyes. She lowers the toilet seat, sits beside him and without preamble, launches into her story. "When the girls and I were growing up we were inseparable. We did everything together. Most people assume that S & B were closer since they'd known each other since kindergarten, but I think Santana and I were. We had a lot in common and could talk for _hours_. Sometimes, one of us would have an upset stomach and have to stay in the bathroom for long periods of time and the other would just sit on the floor and we'd just keep talking."

"That's kind of gross."

"I know. B thought so, too." Quinn laughs. "But, my point is _that's_ how close we were. And then I moved away for two years and it's a long story, but I didn't keep in touch with either of them. When I moved back, everything was different. For years I blamed their budding relationship for the reason I was left out, but later I realized that _I_ was the one who changed us. I was the one who _left_ the friendship. I missed them every single day and wish I could go back in time because I would definitely have kept in touch. It's taken the three of us years to get back to where we were, but I have to tell you Kurt... it is _so_ worth it. Moving in with them has given us the chance to rekindle our childhood friendship and I cannot tell you how much I missed those girls or how deeply I regret the years wasted feeling jealous." She squeezes his forearm and smiles. "Rejoin the friendship, Kurt. It's worth it."

Kurt smiles affectionately at her. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but you've changed a lot since high school, too. I feel like the three of you grew up and I'm still the same insecure, melodramatic teenager."

Quinn chuckles. "No, no, I'm still a mess, too."

Kurt frowns, "No, you're not. You're an adorable mother and an _amazing_ friend. You're nothing like you were in high school."

"You do know Puck and I are separated, right? Trust me, that relationship is not amazing."

Kurt shrugs. "Maybe, but the Quinn I used to know would've stayed in a bad relationship, just to preserve her reputation." He smiles at her. "Who would've thought the Unholy Trinity would turn out to be so impressive. Brittany and Santana for turning into a loving couple and incredible parents, you for putting yourself and your daughter's emotional well being ahead of the convenience of marriage, and the three of you for showing the rest of us what real friendship is. You are _not_ a mess, Quinn."

Quinn smiles and says proudly, "You're right. I'm not." After freshening up, Kurt and Quinn rejoin the others and she makes her way over to her best friends. "I love you guys."

Santana smiles, but eyes her best friend and wife curiously, "What's up with you two?"

"I'll explain later," Quinn grins. "But I will say that I think I made a new friend today and it feels _really_ good."

Santana knows the comment was meant for her and mimics Tony's eye roll. All three burst into laughter. Kurt smiles at the three girls then takes a deep breath and nervously walks over to Rachel and Blaine. "Hi."

They look up at him in surprise then smile warmly. "Hi."

* * *

><p>AN: Please continue to review. It's your reviews that help to keep this story 'on the air'. Up next, The Getaway. Also, on Twitter and Tumblr I'm ASLGoofy. Come on over and chat with me. :)<p> 


	65. Chapter 65

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **njhousefan. **Hope you had a better day today. :) It's also dedicated to ** junnuLpr** who gave me the idea to do a spotlight on Kelly.

Chapter 65: The Getaway

* * *

><p>Santana slides into the hall on her stockinged feet faster than she'd intended - arms flailing about at her sides as she struggles to keep her balance until she reaches the credenza. Rummaging through its drawers, she groans in frustration when she doesn't find what she's looking for. "It isn't here B! Where did you put it?"<p>

"Just grab my phone!" screeches Quinn impatiently.

"No, it has to be HD and we can't zoom with an iphone," Santana yells back, head deep in the hall closet.

Brittany slaps her wife on the ass, tells her to check the car and dashes up the stairs, straight to the dresser where she thinks she last saw the missing camcorder. Not finding it, she frantically zig zags through the room to search every available space.

The reason for their early morning excitement began after breakfast when Kelly was rolling around the living room floor and got stuck against the coffee table. She cried when she couldn't move forward and Tony ran to her rescue. He tried to carry her but only managed to lift her onto her hands and knees where she remained balanced and smiling proudly. Quinn squealed her excitement and moved her daughter to the middle of the living room. Santana and Brittany, being experienced moms, immediately ran off to look for their video camera to capture this milestone on film.

"I found it!" shouts Santana as she slams the garage door.

Brittany squeals with delight and rushes down the stairs, leaping over the last four and landing heavily at the bottom. She runs into the living room and flops down in the cheering section beside Quinn. Santana focuses the video camera on Kelly and laughs because she's balanced on her stomach with her arms and legs outstretched in the air, looking more like she's attempting to fly than crawl. Sitting cross legged in front of her daughter with her arms open wide, Quinn is smiling so big that her cheeks will hurt when they're done. "Come on sweetie, you can do it."

"Mama, her carlling!" yells Tony from beside Quinn. He's stretched out on the carpet with hands extended, coaxing his friend towards him. "You can do it, Kelly!"

Kelly coos, drool dribbling down her chin as she focuses on her task, lifting her left hand then dropping it back down without moving an inch. She slaps at the white carpet and manages to spin on her stomach. Ella scoots into her mama's lap - arms out, hands beckoning Kelly forward. In a high pitched voice reserved for infants and small animals, she coos, "Come on Kelly, come here." Kelly giggles, kicks her legs and rises onto her elbows. She rocks back and forth, quite pleased with herself but Ella groans, "She so slow."

"Honey, she's still learning." Brittany laughs. "Why don't you and Tony show Kelly how to crawl."

The twins love the idea and dart to either side of the baby to show her how it's done. Ella moves with ease - clearly having inherited some of her mama's grace. Tony, on the other hand, is on his hands and feet, knees locked and butt sticking up in the air. Hearing the commotion, Sir Tigger prances over to join the fun, walks underneath Tony, leaps over Kelly, and weaves in and out of Ella's arms and legs. Kelly's eyes sparkle as she laughs and excitedly kicks her legs. Her arms stretch towards Tigger and she digs her foot into the carpet - moving forward an inch. Everyone bursts into whoops and hollers and Kelly babbles along with them. "_This_ is why I wanted the camcorder," says Santana to herself as she zooms in on her best friend just in time to see Quinn wipe a happy tear from her eye.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the twins have been dropped off at school and Santana and Brittany are upstairs packing for their getaway weekend. Quinn is on the floor with Kelly beside her - rising on her hands and knees, moving forward an inch before falling to the carpet and repeating the cycle. Quinn sets her laptop aside after trimming the video clip and sending it to everyone she knows. Less than a minute later, <em>Highway to the Dangerzone<em> blares from her phone. Quinn beams, happy to share this moment - even belatedly - with Puck. "Hello?"

Puck skips the greeting and launches into the reason for his call. "Damn! I can't believe she's crawling already."

"I know, right? She's growing up so fast."

"I wish I could've been there," he says, his voice tinged with regret.

"There are many future milestones that you'll see firsthand." Cradling the phone between her shoulder and cheek, she lifts Kelly into her lap. "Say Hi to daddy. Ask him how the training is going."

Puck's face lights up and he smiles into the phone, glad that he finally has some good news to share. In a slightly higher voice than usual, he answers, "Hi sweetie, it's going really well. I aced my last test _and_ flight."

"That's fantastic." Quinn's hand flies to clutch at her chest, surprised by how rapid and loud her beating heart is. In a softer voice she says, "We miss you."

Puck pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at it in disbelief before saying, "You do?"

Quinn scrolls through her photo album and lands on one Santana took of the couple not long ago. The two of them are in front of the BBQ. Quinn is hugging him tight and Puck is leaning down to kiss her head. Her eyes mist over and she touches Puck on the screen. "Yes, we do."

* * *

><p>Santana tosses her swimsuit into the suitcase and picks up her buzzing phone, smiling when she reads the text.<p>

Puck: SHE MISSES ME!

Lopez: told you :)

Puck: meet me for drinks again this week?

Lopez: scotch and pool! i'll call when we get back on sunday

Puck: oooooh that's right, this is the getaway weekend

Puck: have fun playing dirty ;)

Lopez: LOL

* * *

><p>"You're sure you have all the emergency numbers and -"<p>

"Santana, this is not the first time I've been alone with the kids. We'll be fine." Quinn extends the suitcase handle and holds it towards her best friend in a 'Will you get out of here already' gesture. Santana shakes her finger at Quinn. "If something happens because you didn't let me finish the emergency protocol, I'm gonna -"

Brittany is behind Santana not at all paying attention to what she is droning on about because all Brittany wants to do is go to the hotel and spend time with her wife. The week after Tina's shower had been one of their most chaotic. Brittany's assistant at the studio quit to take a modeling job overseas so Brittany had to cover all the classes and arrived home too tired and sore to do anything other than sleep. Santana and Quinn started their new Chronicle assignment and spent most of their time planning their article; and Santana and Puck had reunited and spent Brittany's only free evening in a dingy bar hours away. So, here Brittany is, dressed and ready to go, tugging at the red Twizzler in her mouth and spinning her suitcase in circles - waiting for her wife to stop talking.

Groaning with impatience, she catches Quinn's eye who seems just as eager for Santana to shut up and leave. Brittany crosses her left arm over her waist and rests her right elbow on it, then uses her fingers to stroke her chin - much like a wise old man would when deep in thought. Quinn watches in amusement as Brittany's face contorts through various ideas until deciding on the perfect way to get her wife to agree to leave. A smirk quickly graces her lips as she slides up behind Santana and prepares to knock at her knee to playfully get her attention, but Quinn clears her throat, and blue eyes meet hazel in question.

"_Don't piss her off. That's not how you want to start your vacation,"_ scolds Quinn silently.

Shooting Quinn an "I know what I'm doing" grin, Brittany decides to improve her chances of getting Santana out of the house by unbuttoning her cream colored blouse to reveal a purple bikini top. She tugs on her white shorts so that it sits low on her hips, then goes forth with her plan - easily knocking her wife off balance. Santana turns to face Brittany, her eyes widening comically, as the exposed cleavage and mouth watering abs leave her unable to form a coherent sentence. Brittany clasps her hands behind her back, juts her chest out just a little more, and twists from side to side. "I'd like to leave now."

Santana swallows once and nods, reaching back for the suitcase handle she knows is somewhere behind her, while staring unabashedly at Brittany's chest. Brittany shoots Quinn a jubilant smile and receives an amused eye roll in response. They say their goodbyes and Brittany pushes Santana to hug Quinn as well. Shaken by the sudden movement, Santana snaps out of her lust filled haze, presses her mouth close to Quinn's ear and asks, "Is everything set?" Quinn barely makes a sound, but Santana feels the 'Mm-hmm' vibrating against her chest. "Did you put _the thing_ in the car?" Another vibration. "Thanks. I owe you one." Then louder, she says, "Thanks for watching the twins and call our parents if you need a break."

Quinn agrees to get help if needed then lifts the Range Rover keys off a hook and holds it out to her best friend. "It's packed and gassed up. Have fun."

"Serious?" Santana squeals in delight and squeezes Quinn in a tight hug. "You're the best!"

* * *

><p>Santana, in her dark aviators, clorox white v-neck and capri jeans drives through the lush landscape of Ohio's Atwood Lake. Beside her, Brittany bounces in her seat, stopping briefly to take pictures of the breathtaking view. Santana is also enjoying <em>the<em> _view_, as she turns to catch glimpses of Brittany in her purple bikini visible under the still unbuttoned cream shirt, with the ties of the swim bottoms peeking over white denim shorts. _God, she's perfect._

Brittany's eyes widen in excitement as a familiar but unidentifiable scent wafts into the car. Signalling for Santana to stop, she unbuckles herself, scoots onto her knees and leans out of the car window. She takes a deep breath, filling herself with the fresh country air and essence of pine trees, beaming when she finally recognizes the fragrance. "It smells like Christmas." She closes her eyes and listens to the sounds of birds twittering in the trees - a content smile playing on her lips. Opening her eyes, she turns to the view in front of them and squints against the bright sunlight. A second later she reaches into the car to grab her camera - her body still half in and half out of the window. The shutter clicks rapidly until Brittany drops back onto the seat, holds the LCD display up to her wife and says dreamily, "Look at that gorgeous lake. Wouldn't you love to take a kayak out on that?"

Santana peers at the camera, smiles and nods. "Definitely."

Brittany buckles herself back in, puts her feet up on the dash to brace the camera against her knees, and scrolls through the pictures. Santana crinkles her nose at the sight of Brittany's feet smudging the dashboard and counts the seconds until she's able to polish the leather with the cloth she brought along for this exact purpose. Brittany stops to show her wife another photo, turns her head and quirks an eyebrow at Santana's almost pained expression. She follows Santana's eye line and chuckles when she realizes the reason for her wife's discomfort. "Are you waiting for me to put my feet down so you can polish away the smudges?" Santana sucks her lips into her mouth, astounded by her wife's ability to read her so well. Brittany laughs, "Gosh you're cute."

"How did you know?"

"Quinnie told me about you sniffing the leather and using her dress to wipe the dash." Brittany turns the camera on her wife and takes several pictures, each with Santana's face blushing a tad redder than the previous. "How come you didn't get a leather interior for the van?"

Santana waves her hand at the ridiculous suggestion. "Pfft. That's a mom car."

Brittany frowns in thought, then slowly begins to smile as an idea forms. "Would you rather we got a car like this?"

Santana grips the steering wheel a little tighter, her heart jumping with hope, and head turning to steal quick glances at her wife. "But, I thought you _wanted_ a van?"

"I _did_ want one because the research showed the Odyssey was safe _and_ one of the roomiest, and since we were going to have two of everything that's what we needed, but the twins are older now. We could probably get away with something smaller." Brittany grins knowing her next statement is going to send her wife into cloud nine and goes back to her camera. "We can trade it in for something like this if you want."

Santana's lips curl into a smile. "Just like that?"

"Why not? I mean, it won't be top of the line like this one, but something similar." To Brittany's surprise, Santanas cloud nine includes bouncing in her seat and giggling with glee. She smiles at her goofy wife, drops the camera to the floor between them and drapes her left arm across the back of the driver's seat knowing exactly why her wife is so giddy. "Excited to go car shopping?"

Santana's eyes sparkle in the sunlight as she nods enthusiastically, grabs her wife's hand and pulls her in for a quick kiss. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world<p>

She took the midnight train goin' A-NY-WHERE!"

"NOOOO," Santana's hand shoots towards the ipod to change the track, but Brittany stops her, a seductive glint in her eye.

"Just a city girl, born and raised in LIMA HEIIIGHTS, Gonna fuck her wife all day and night." Santana's eyes bulge and she tries to watch the road _and _Brittany as she strips off her cream top, tosses it into the back seat and continues singing.

"Naked in a hotel room

Kiss me, lick me, make me swoon.

We're gonna make love tonight,

and go oh... Oh... OH... **Oooohhh**."

"Holy shit." Santana cannot believe her wife is pretending to have an orgasm in the middle of their road trip and who would've thought this song could actually be tolerable? "Britt, you're _killing_ me."

If there's one thing Brittany has mastered, it's keying up her wife. "You ain't seen nothing yet." Skipping to the next song, she sings along with _Love You Like a Love Song_ with one small adjustment.

"Esta escrito que

Cada pensamiento es inspiracion

Sera transformado En una cancion

Melodias que Se que escuchare

Une y otra vez."

Santana's eyes cloud over with arousal and before she can even register what's happening, there's already a warm palm massaging her breast and intent lips sucking on her neck.

"Pull over," Brittany says through her oral ministrations.

"Babe, we can't," Santana tries to explain why they need to keep driving, but the blood has left her brain, leaving her struggling to form coherent thoughts. Brittany's hand slides under the t-shirt and yanks Santana's bra aside until her hand is holding the warm flesh and tweaking at quickly stiffening nipples. "Ahhhh, ahh Britt, wait, wait." Brittany clicks off her seat belt, forcing her wife to pull over for safety reasons and shut off the engine. "Britt -" Santana gently pushes at bare shoulders, but Brittany is too quick and before Santana can say another word, her chair is reclining and Brittany is in her lap - sucking roughly at an exposed breast.

"We're on vacation and I want you - **now**."

Santana considers just giving in, but a quick glance to the clock on the dash reminds her of their timeline. Grabbing the sides of Brittany's head, she tilts it up so their eyes meet. "I'm so sorry, honey. I want you, I **want** this, I do, but um, we have activity reservations and need to go like, now. Sorry."

Brittany pulls back, utterly confused. "You made plans for us? Actual _plans_?" When Santana nods, Brittany climbs back to her seat, her mouth still agape, and pulls her shirt on. "But, you hate plans. I mean, for the kids you plan everything, but for us you've always said 'We're spontaneous bitches' - even though I know it's just because you don't like a schedule interfering with our sex life." Her confusion still evident, but slowly turning to awe, she smiles at her wife. "I can't believe you actually made plans. I-I thought we would just go to a hotel and have loud sex, maybe catch a movie or something."

Santana adjusts her clothing and returns her seat upright. "I'm sorry, I guess I should've asked you first, but don't worry, there will be lots of time for us to get our mack on."

Her face suddenly quite serious, Brittany reaches over and affectionately squeezes Santana's arm. "Don't be sorry, honey. I'm _happy_."

Santana lifts her wife's hand and kisses it - feeling proud for having taken Quinn's advice and planned them a proper getaway. "We're almost there." They drive for a few more minutes then turn off the main road onto a white pine-lined lane. Amidst the gently rolling hills, the bed and breakfast sits just above the lake. "Wow, the website wasn't kidding when it said this B&B has a breathtaking view." Reaching the valet, Santana shifts the car into park and thanks the young man for opening her door. She hands him the keys, along with a twenty dollar bill, and asks him to have their bags taken to their room. He gives her a half leer, half smile _after_ his eyes leave her cleavage and she sighs - momentarily wishing she had given the creeper a ten instead. Turning to the passenger side of the car, Santana is surprised when Brittany isn't there. She scans the area and finds her wife already a good fifty yards away taking pictures of the lake. Santana joins her and when Brittany asks what else the website said, she recites, "28 miles of scenic shoreline provide the perfect setting for picnics, hiking, and water activities. Do you like it?"

Brittany lowers her camera to pan the crystal clear water, its smooth surface reflecting the trees along the bank and clouds in the sky. "It's perfect."

Santana is filled with a satisfying warmth that always comes from making Brittany happy and she hugs her wife tight, humming into her shoulder, "Ready for our getaway?"

Brittany melts into the embrace. "You're so amazing." She cups a tan cheek and leans down until their lips are kissing gently. "I love you so much."

Santana hums into the kiss then releases Brittany's lips with a soft pop. "Come on, we should check in." She pulls her wife along the cobblestone lane and into the elegant yet cozy inn. Brittany excuses herself to take pictures around the lobby and Santana saunters over to the concierge desk. She's greeted by a fresh faced brunette in her mid-twenties with a smile that instantly makes her much more attractive. "Hi. I'm Santana Lopez-Pierce. I booked the Brandywine Suite for my wife and I."

The woman's smile falters as she nervously worries her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I left a message on your voicemail. There was a mishap with the whirlpool and the room is water damaged." Santana's smile fades but before Snix makes an appearance the woman quickly continues, "But, we've upgraded you to the brand new Honeymoon Suite. I hope that's alright."

Santana relaxes and is actually thrilled since that's the room she initially wanted, but hadn't felt right paying the exorbitant rate - three times more than the one she chose. She eagerly accepts the change and takes a few minutes to go over every detail of the weekend with the friendly concierge. Once she's satisfied and been handed the key, she catches her wife's eye and calls her over.

"Your wife is very lucky." The concierge smiles dreamily. "I wish my other half would put a _third_ as much effort into planning as you have."

Santana eyes the woman curiously and wonders what she meant by "other half". _Is this woman gay, too? Should I ask? It would be interesting to go out with another lesbian couple, especially since we've never met one. No, she probably just meant her boyfriend or husband._ Instead of asking the question she really wants an answer to, Santana opts for, "Thanks, but I had help." She sees Brittany skipping over to them and holds her hand out with a smile.

Brittany takes her wife's hand in both of hers then raises an eyebrow at the concierge. Santana, whose eyes have been on her wife, turns to see what Brittany is looking at. The young woman is standing there dazed and grinning like a teenage boy leafing through his first Playboy.

Brittany holds her hand out. "Hi, I'm Brittany."

The woman raises her hand and blinks rapidly before stuttering out, "Hi, I'm...uh -"

Brittany reads her name tag and says helpfully, "Emily. Nice to meet you. Could you point us in the direction of our room, please?" The girl nods, releases Brittany's hand and points towards a winding staircase at the end of the hall. Brittany smiles warmly. "Thank you." The girls walk hand in hand to their room and Brittany whispers to Santana, "First the mail lady, now the concierge. I'm beginning to think Ohio has a hidden lesbian population that we need to infiltrate."

"Infiltrate? Wouldn't they just roll out the rainbow carpet and let us in?" Santana's imagination drifts for a second to a utopian land of lesbians led by Zena. _What would life be like if everyone were gay and we could just be ourselves all the time? _They reach the top step and she's surprised to see only one door on the entire floor. "If lesbians had a queen, who would it be?"

Brittany laughs at her wife's odd question, but gives it some thought before answering, "Angelina Jolie."

Santana hums in agreement and slides the key into the lock, then pauses to add, "But, she's not a lesbian."

"But... yeah okay. Ummmm, Anna Kendrick," Brittany says with a cute sigh. "I _love_ her."

"Baby, she's not gay either."

Brittany grabs her wife's forearm, her face scrunched in confusion, "Are you sure? She even has a song called _Cups_." Santana laughs at her wife's reference to her own song. She turns the key, pushes the door open and stops moving as her eyes widen and jaw drops. Brittany slips in behind her and closes the door. "Whoa." The Honeymoon Suite is a unique 6-sided room, elegant while still feeling warm and inviting. "I can't wait to lay in front of that and sip wine," says Brittany pointing to the unlit fireplace.

Santana's attention is immediately drawn to the view. She rushes over to the far end of the room, slides the floor-to-ceiling glass door open and steps out onto the large and seemingly private balcony. "Spectacular." After a quick 180 degree scan to confirm her first impression, she says with awe, "I don't think the other rooms can see us up here. We could make love under the stars." She turns, eager to see her wife's reaction to that comment, but Brittany isn't there.

"San, come 'ere!"

Santana steps into the enormous bathroom where Brittany is standing in the largest shower she's ever seen - with shower heads and nozzles on all four walls, and a window that allows them to bathe among the treetops. On the other side of the bathroom is a huge whirlpool tub that could easily fit the two of them, plus Quinn and all three kids. "This is amazing."

Brittany steps out of the shower and into her wife's arms. "It is, and don't take this the wrong way, but can we afford this?" After Santana's explanation, Brittany bounces in place and pulls her wife close for a passionate kiss. Santana's knees literally buckle at the intensity, but Brittany keeps a tight hold and pushes her up against the wall. Lifting Santana's shirt off, she sucks greedily at the fleshy part of a breast until she's able to pull the bra aside and latch onto a nipple. Santana moans above her and she bites down.

"Ahhh shit, wait, wait, we're still on a sched-."

Brittany growls, shuts her wife up with another searing kiss and glides her toward the bed. Santana falls backwards and Brittany straddles her, pulls off her shirt and unties her bikini. She grabs her wife's hand and brings it to her breast, hoping to entice her into agreeing to be late for their plans, but a knock on the door stops them from going further. Brittany groans and rolls off, landing on her back and kicking her heels into the mattress with a frustrated whine.

"Sorry babe." Santana kisses her forehead, pulls her shirt back on and runs over to answer the door. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?"

"Yes."

"I'm here to remind you of your appointment." The man says with a sly wink, obviously used to people wanting to keep their other half in suspense. "I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes. Please dress comfortably."

Santana thanks him and closes the door. When she turns, Brittany is palming her own breast and sliding her other hand down her stomach. Santana chokes on her arousal and practically screams, "Wait!" She speeds over to her wife, grabs her hands and pins them above her head. "I wanna do that."

Brittany grunts, "Then **do **it."

"Tonight Britt, I promise. But first, we have to be somewhere." Once she's sure Brittany won't touch herself again, Santana rummages through their open suitcase and tosses Brittany a sports bra and one of her famous novel-tees which simply says, _Vandalay Industries._ Changing into black yoga pants, she joins her wife on the bed to pull on her socks. "Ready?"

"Where are we going?"

Santana gives her wife a sly smile and wiggles her eyebrows. "You'll see." Locking their door, she leads the way down their private staircase to the lobby, shaking her head to the many, many, guesses her wife is making.

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce..._es?_" says the man from earlier, trying to figure out how to address the two women.

Santana holds her hand out. "I'm Santana and this is my wife Brittany."

The man shakes their hands and introduces himself. "David. Shall we get started?" He leads the way out of the inn and to his SUV. With a cock of his head to Brittany, he asks, "Does she know what the plan is, yet?" Santana shakes her head and he just smiles, showing his willingness to follow her lead.

A few minutes later they pull up to a clearing and climb out of the car. Brittany uses her hand to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun and looks out over the grassy knoll. "Are we going running?"

Santana lets out a giddy chuckle knowing that her wife is going to lose it in a second and points out at the field. "Not there." Holding Brittany by the shoulders, she spins her around and points to the cliff face now in front of them. "There."

Brittany starts at the bottom and trails her gaze up until the back of her head is touching her back. "Eeeeeeee!" She hugs her wife and plants tiny kisses all over her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

For as long as Santana has known Brittany, the girl had always accepted any dare and completed new challenges with the ease of an olympic athlete. Whether it was handless cartwheels, or jumping off Waimea Rock in Hawaii on their honeymoon, Brittany was fearless and climbing was her favorite. Every year at Lima's annual carnival, Brittany and Santana's brother Carlos would race to the top of the Rock Wall, ring the bell and slide down screaming, "Conquered!" As Cheerios, Brittany discovered their gym had a climbing wall and was as happy as a fat kid in a pie eating contest, until she found that it too was easily conquered.

And so, here she is buzzing with excitement, yes literally buzzing, as an excited hum is streaming out of her. She's finally at the foot of a real mountain with unpredictable footholds sculpted only by mother nature. Brittany fidgets from from foot to foot, her eyes darting over the cliff face as she plans her ascent.

Unfortunately at this very moment, David is explaining the safety features of the equipment and Santana can tell Brittany isn't hearing any of it, which means they need to start the instruction over and Brittany's climb will have to wait just a little longer. Santana signals David to take a short break, turns to her wife and cups her cheeks. She waits for Brittany to make eye contact as she always does, but this time it takes a little longer than usual. Running her palms down Brittany's arms, she squeezes intermittently to provide a pressure stimulus and coos, "Calmate." Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she smiles when Brittany finally does the same. "Ready?" Brittany smiles affectionately at her wife - grateful to be with someone who knows her so well - then nods and turns to face David, ready to give him her full attention.

* * *

><p>Several long hours later, Brittany skips into their room - stripping off her shirt and tossing it beside the suitcase to start a pile for their dirty laundry. "That was Ah-MAZ-ing! I have <em>always<em> wanted to climb a real mountain."

"I know," says Santana with a wink. "How do you feel now that you've finally done it?"

Brittany grabs her wife's face and kisses her fiercely. Santana responds immediately and exhales a grunt when Brittany bites down on her neck, clearly in the mood to finally have her way with her wife. She yanks Santana's top and bra off and starts on her pants, but Santana shakes her head and leads them to the shower, pointing to the dirt that's falling off their clothes. Brittany follows her lead and they undress in the shower, piling their clothes in a corner.

Brittany is too worked up to wait any longer and surges forward to reclaim her wife's lips. Caught off guard, Santana stumbles back into the tiled wall. "EEeeee cold!" Brittany responds by flipping them and slamming her fist on the wall that immediately causes warm water to spray out of all the nozzles. Santana's eyes widen and she pulls back, "Whoa Fonz, how'd you do that?" Brittany laughs and points to the button she'd hit. Santana looks at it then laughs and buries her face in her wife's neck. "Sorry for ruining the mood."

"You didn't." Brittany spreads her legs and places her wife's hand against her swollen lips. Santana swallows once and allows two fingers to be guided into her wife.

* * *

><p>After their <em>shower<em>, they lounge on the balcony in silence, wrapped in luxurious cotton robes, and the best red wine either of them has ever tasted. Santana is stretched out on a lounge chair, glass in hand, eyes closed, with Brittany leaning against her. She kisses the blonde head of hair. "I love our kids, but having you to myself for the whole weekend without worrying about Papi in the hospital or Quinn being in the next room is _heaven_."

Brittany snuggles further into her wife in silent agreement, her gaze fixed on the breathtaking view in front of her. "I don't think that photo of the lake I took from the car did it justice. It's even more amazing up close."

Santana smiles, excited to share the next surprise with her wife. "Well, tonight you're going to be even _closer_ to it because we're having dinner on it."

Brittany sits up, "_On_ it?"

"Yup. Dinner cruise. Though I don't know why it's called a cruise since I doubt the boat is very big, but yeah, dinner in a boat on the lake."

Brittany smiles, but it sort of looks like a confused frown, too. When she found out they were staying at a bed and breakfast and going rock climbing, she was thrilled, ecstatic even. When they got back to their room she just assumed that was the extent of the surprise and they would spend the rest of the weekend sexing and relaxing in each other's arms - which was perfectly fine with her. But, to now find out that they also have dinner plans - with reservations _and_ on a boat - she can't quite wrap her head around it. And then, it hits her, the _only_ explanation that could _possibly _explain her wife's odd behavior. "Are you sick?" With a playful spark in her eye, she grabs Santana's face and looks into her eyes, then drops down to her chest to listen to her heart and lungs. "Are you _dying?"_

"_What?" _Santana asks incredulously.

Brittany sits up dramatically and clutches the lapels of Santana's robe. "Why else would you do all of this? Just tell me!"

"Britt, there's nothing wrong." Santana is almost offended that her wife would think she'd have to be dying in order to plan them a getaway, although she supposes it makes sense since she'd never planned anything before. She's about to explain when she catches the twinkle in those beautiful blue eyes and slaps her wife's shoulder. "Brat! I believed you for a second."

"It was more than a second." Brittany laughs, returning to her spot beside her wife. "But seriously, why did you suddenly decide to do all of this?"

"Well, I was talking to Blaine at Tina's shower and he said he was doing things like changing to mousse and cooking for Kurt with _hopes_ that Kurt would _see_ him again. It got me thinking how lucky I am that after 20 years of being together we still appreciate each other."

"Oh." Brittany lowers her head in shame. "Sorry I was giving you a hard time."

"Actually, your reaction just proves my point. I've been complacent and taking you for granted. Even if you were teasing, I know that I haven't done enough to show you how much you mean to me. You tried to tell me this a month ago and I forgot."

Brittany frowns. "I did?"

"You said that Quinn moving in made you jealous and that's why you started the teasing game. You wanted me to yourself for a bit and I had promised you that we would have more _us_ time, but then life got in the way and I forgot about it. So, this is me making it up to you and reminding you that I love you very much. You are everything to me, Brittany, and I'm sorry that I don't show you how important you are more often by planning real dates for us."

"Thank you for making me feel special, but I hope you know that I don't need _fancy_."

Santana smiles wide and kisses her wife's cute nose. "Yes, and that makes me love you even more. But, we both need to relax and be pampered once in awhile so this weekend is about us getting to do new things together and reconnect."

"Did you plan out the whole weekend?"

"First, I need to fess up and say Quinn helped me." Brittany sits up and gives her wife a look that screams, "Duh," then returns to her side. Santana laughs, "Yeah okay. Anyway, we planned today and tomorrow, but I thought you might like to surprise _me_ a little so I left Sunday wide open."

Brittany claps and throws her arms around her wife. "You know me so well!"

Lacing their fingers together over her stomach, Santana worries what her wife's response will be but asks, "Are you disappointed that Q had to help me?"

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"Well, I mean, she planned our first real date and ten years later she's _still_ planning them."

Brittany nods as she gives the matter some thought. "What'd you wanna do on our first date? Wait, lemme guess, go back to your house and have sex?"

Santana nods sheepishly.

"And instead we went to the aquarium and swam with the dolphins then had lunch at that cute french bistro. Hmmm, let me think, sex or dolphins?" Brittany holds her palms up and moves them like a balancing scale, finally ending in a tie. "Honestly, either would've been fine, but I think the date we went on was very special and I loved every minute of it. Plus, we went back to my house and had sex anyway so win-win."

Santana laughs at her adorable wife.

"But, I find it hard to believe that rock climbing was Quinn's idea."

"No no, that was me." Santana smiles proudly. "I figured after three hours in a car you would want to do something physical to get all that energy out."

"And _you_ were right. That was exactly what I needed to do. Although, I do have quite a bit of energy still bubbling up inside me."

"You do?"

Brittany hums and drapes an arm and leg over Santana, her foot caressing up and down tan legs. Sliding her hand into the opening of the robe, she dances her fingertips back and forth over her wife's perfect breasts, purposely avoiding the nipples just to watch Santana squirm. She kisses and sucks on her wife's neck and moves up to lick at the sensitive shell of her ear - careful not to enter the ear or make any slurping sounds that would turn her wife off.

Santana moans in pleasure and she feels her robe being untied and falling open. When nothing further happens, she opens her eyes and is surprised to see Brittany in a lust filled haze staring at her naked body. Smiling with a relief that she is still appreciated by her wife, Santana bites her lip and waits patiently for Brittany to make a move.

Brittany leans forward and slowly runs her tongue in circles around a dark areola, then flattens her tongue and drags it over the nipple - a move she knows Santana loves. She does the same to the other side, relishing in the sounds of pleasure echoing across the balcony. Brittany wastes no time and lowers the head of the lounger so that it's lying flat, then grips Santana's thighs and gently spreads them until her calves are off the sides of the seat with feet on the ground. She stands at the foot of the chair and stares unabashedly at her incredibly gorgeous and _open_ wife. Pressing her hand between her own legs, Brittany raises the other to stop Santana from protesting, then exhales in a shudder - simply needing the pressure to calm herself so she can focus on pleasing her wife. When her eyes open, they are dark and hungry. She lays herself down between her wife's spread legs and throws any thoughts of teasing out the window as she licks from center to clit in a long firm stroke.

_**This**__ is heaven._

* * *

><p>AN: Check out my tumblr to hear what the spanish version of that song sounds like, and to find out what Vandalay Industries is. On twitter and tumblr I'm ASLGoofy.<p>

P.S. Their getaway is three days. This is only day one. Please review because there's more to come. :)


	66. Chapter 66

**AN: **Long live Brittana! Special thanks to my beta **breakdown6** who had to put up with my crazy tweaking, deleting, rewriting and endless edits of this chapter. Love you girl!

Chapter 66: **This chapter is rated Mature for Brittana sexy times.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Did I ever tell you about the day Santana and I met? She was tiny, at least a head shorter than I was, but she stood in front of the class with her arms crossed and eyebrow arched like she was sizing everyone up. I think the other kids were afraid to make eye contact, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had the shiniest, blackest hair I had ever seen and I wanted so badly to find out how she got it. I asked her at recess and I will never forget her answer. "I was born at midnight blondie, what's it to you?"<em>

_She said it with such conviction that I believed her and well, you know how my brain works, I started to wonder what times of day my classmates were born. Were the redheads born at sunset? The darker blondes at dawn? I stood there in the playground watching all the other kids running around and then it struck me - where were all the blue haired children? Surely those born during the day would have blue hair, right? When I asked her, she laughed. Even at age five I was used to being misunderstood and laughed at, but there was something different about her laugh._

_She wasn't laughing __**at**__ me. She was giggling as though we were sharing a private joke and I don't think I ever felt more accepted in my five years of life than at that moment. For years, I felt like I was a puzzle piece in the wrong box, doomed to be forever friendless. But when I met Santana, I knew I finally, __**finally**__ found the piece I fit with. I felt that way at five and I still feel that way today._

_Can you believe that sassy little firecracker became my wife? I know, I'm gushing, but I can't help it. I'm feeling especially sentimental and blessed today. It's easy to be turned into a ball of mush when I feel her love in every detail she planned this weekend. She even surprised me with the dress I'm wearing._

_Santana is such an incredible woman and she knows me so well. But, you know what makes me sad? She doesn't know how great she is. She still thinks of herself as that inexperienced teenager who has to run to her best friend to get help to plan a date. I wish she knew how awesome she is. Quinn may have picked this B&B out, but there's no way she would've picked activities that I would want to do, and you are not going to believe this - San took me rock climbing on a REAL mountain! I finally got to climb a mountain! CONQUERED! How long have I been telling you that I want to do that? And now it happened. __**She**__ made it happen._

_And, did I tell you we're going to dinner on the lake? When we were driving here I actually took a picture of that lake and told her I would love to kayak on it. The incredible part is that she planned tonight's cruise __**before**__ I even took that picture. That's how well she knows me!_

_I am so lucky to be with her. She's amazing. I say that a lot, I know, but I can't help it. She's made today one of the best I've ever had and it isn't even over yet. This weekend is going to go down in history as the BEST. GETAWAY. EVER! So, yeah, maybe I'm a little sappy today, but I bet if you ask me how I feel tomorrow or next month or next year I will say the exact same thing - my wife is amazing and I am the luckiest girl in the world._

_~ Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce_

"Babe?" Santana steps onto the balcony as she slips the post of her earring into her piercing and starts on the other side. "Are you ready to go?"

Brittany draws a heart over the Lopez portion of her name and closes Ivy - her white cloth bound journal with green trim and a vine decorating the cover. She caps the pen as her eyes trail up her wife's body and an excited shiver travels up her own spine. Santana is wearing a black knee-length chiffon cocktail dress with pleated waist and intricate bead embellishments. The elegance and detail combined with just the right amount of cleavage screams sexy and sophisticated, a far cry from the skin tight "Look, I have boobs!" dresses Santana wore in high school. When Brittany finally stands and locks eyes with her wife, she's smiling with sheer appreciation. "Gorgeous."

Santana spins Brittany by the hand and whistles her own appreciation. "My wife is so hot."

Brittany smooths her hands over her royal blue cocktail dress and tightens the ends of the satin bow at her waist. "I love this dress, especially the bubbles," she says, pointing to the iridescent circles that appear to be floating up from the hem. She kisses her wife once to thank her for buying it. "Ready to go on that cruise and show these off?" Santana shakes her head, waggles her eyebrows suggestively and yanks her wife closer. Brittany smiles, but mumbles through pursed lips when Santana's tongue brushes her bottom lip, trying to take the kiss beyond an innocent peck. "Lipstick." Santana groans but breaks the embrace, knowing that if they have to reapply their makeup they might miss the boat. She slides the balcony door closed and grumbles to herself before leading them out of the room. Brittany chuckles at her wife's pouting. "Are you regretting the schedule you made, yet?"

Santana contemplates her answer as she pulls their door closed and waits for the lock to click into place. She leads Brittany through the hall, their heels muffled by the carpet, and down the spiral staircase before she finally responds to the question. "Nope, I'm looking forward to showing you off."

Brittany bites her lip to control her overwhelming emotions. _We've been together for twenty years and she still wants to show me off?_

Santana lifts their laced hands to her mouth, kisses Brittany's knuckles and leads them through the crowded lobby. A head turns to look at them with disgust and the hairs on the back of Santana's neck twitch as though in warning. She grips Brittany's hand protectively as the muscles in her face tighten and her eyes take on a darker, defensive appearance. She tries to lead them to the dock, but her right arm becomes fully extended behind her when Brittany doesn't move. "What's wrong?"

Rubbing her thumb over Santana's, Brittany bites her lip in thought. It's several long seconds before blue eyes stop darting to the faces around them and hesitantly meet Santana's. She says softly, "I wish we _did_ live in a place where we had a queen."

It's rare for Brittany to ever voice fears about how others view their relationship, and it instantly makes Santana wish she had taken her wife to a private island instead. "Brittany," she starts, her face etched with worry.

Brittany holds a hand up to stop her. "I'm sorry." Eyes glistening with unshed tears, her cheeks quiver as she tries to regain control of her emotions. "It's just... today has been incredible and I guess I got so caught up in celebrating _us_ that I forgot we **can't** just be us all the time."

Santana's heart breaks for them and she protectively wraps her arms around Brittany and squeezes tight. "Honey," she leans back, her eyes filled with determination to not let anything ruin this weekend. "I love you and I don't care if people have a problem with it. I **am **here to celebrate us and I am gonna hold your hand, and dance with you, and ... oh fuck it." She grabs Brittany's face and soothes her fears the best way she knows how - with a kiss. It doesn't last long, but it's enough to draw the attention of everyone around them, and even though Santana can sense the disapproving eyes on them she doesn't stop smiling. She slides her hands down the silky skin of bare arms until they are once again laced with Brittany's. "Tonight, _you_ are my queen."

A warmth courses through Brittany as she basks in her wife's adoration. "You make me ridiculously happy. Every time I think I can't love you more, you prove me wrong. You are **amazing**."

Santana grins proudly, cocks her head towards the boat and links their arms together. "Come on babe. We've got the whole night ahead of us."

They arrive at the boat and are met by a familiar brunette who, if life were a cartoon, would be picking her jaw up off the floor and popping her eyes back into her head. Emily greets them with a friendly smile - a little too friendly if you ask Brittany. "Good evening Mrs and Mrs Lopez-Pierce and welcome to the dinner cruise. The catamaran has both fun and luxury in every corner, and I guarantee we're going to have a memorable evening."

Brittany cringes at the blatant flirt in the woman's voice, but Santana obliviously continues the conversation. "You're gonna be on the cruise, too?"

Mesmerized by the beautiful women, Emily momentarily forgets that she's at work and winks at Santana. "I'll be with you all night."

_Oh, hell no! _Without thinking, Brittany blurts out, "Not _all_ night."

Surprised by her wife's jealous outburst, Santana chuckles softly and wraps both arms around Brittany in reassurance. She kisses her shoulder then says to the hostess, "Don't work too hard. Can we go in?"

Emily nods sheepishly feeling very 'put in her place' by Brittany's comment. She passes them their drink tickets and wishes them an enjoyable evening as professionally as she can.

Santana drags Brittany away from the uncomfortable situation and laughs. "Not _all_ night," she says, mimicking her wife. "Awesome."

Brittany pouts at the teasing and playfully pushes Santana. As they near the boat, the booming bass vibrations from Beyonce's _End of Time_ tickle their feet and both women turn to each other and waggle their eyebrows, then burst into laughter at their synchronicity. "I'm so excited. Tonight is gonna be ah-MA-zing," says Brittany in a high pitched squeal. Stepping onto the boat first, she offers Santana a steady hand. "M'lady."

Santana giggles at the chivalry and curtsies her thanks. They enter a very large main cabin where a deejay is warming up on stage. In front of the stage are round tables that seat two to four people and each have black tent cards with gold lettering that indicate they are reserved. Beyond the reserved section are ten rows of long white linen covered tables with maroon napkins folded in front of each mahogany chair. At the far end of the room, directly across the stage, is the coolest bar Santana has ever seen. Almost the entire wall is lined with an array of bottles - different colors, sizes and shapes - that glow from the light behind it.

The riffs in the beginning of _Tough Lover_ from the movie Burlesque echos through the ship and Santana pulls her wife to the bar with a giddy bounce in her step. "If this song is any indication of the variety of music on this cruise, we are gonna have such a good time tonight. She orders two cosmos and Brittany mini claps beside her. As they wait, Santana asks, "So, what was up with the concierge? Do you not like her?"

Brittany's eyes narrow as she remembers the recent incident. "I can't help it. She knows we're together, but she keeps flirting with you and doing it right in front of me."

"Really?" Santana says, genuinely puzzled. "I didn't notice."

"You didn't notice her eyes undressing you when we checked in this morning, and again just now?"

"No, I was too busy checking _you_ out," Santana replies honestly, then smirks. "You're awfully cute when you're jealous."

"Just cute?" Brittany pouts. "I was hoping for hot or irresistible."

Laughing, Santana leans in for a kiss. "_Very_ cute and you're _always _irresistible." She hands over the drink tickets and raises her glass with a clink to Brittany's. "To us."

* * *

><p>Two drinks later, the girls locate their table and Brittany shakes her head in disbelief at just how wonderful her wife is. Santana had seated them at the long white table with other people instead of a private table for two. When Brittany eyes her in question, Santana shrugs and silently says, <em>"I figured you'd like this better." <em>Brittany nods and squeezes her wife's hand as they introduce themselves to their dinner mates: Mario and Rosie, an italian couple celebrating their 50th anniversary; a spindly Niles and his rotund wife Greta; and Gina, an older woman too engrossed in her iphone game to look up.

The girls take their seats and Brittany easily strikes up a conversation with the italian couple. Santana sits back in her chair, rubbing her hand up and down Brittany's back and internally giggling at the cliche cast of characters they got stuck with. _I swear Mario and Rosie are going to sing That's Amore before the night is over. _Brittany throws her head back in laughter at something Niles said, then catches Santana smiling at her. She mouths, _"I love you,"_ and returns to her conversation. Santana sighs contentedly and turns to her neighbor. "What are you playing?" When the woman doesn't answer, Santana leans over and peeks at the screen. "NO WAY! I love Angry Birds!" She pulls out her phone. "What level are you on?" The woman looks up and frowns, unsure why she's being spoken to, ignores the question and returns to her game. Santana clicks her tongue. "Come on, challenge me. I'll buy you a drink if you win." The woman barely smiles, but Santana catches the movement and grins. "Two drinks?"

The woman laughs - well, she strings two "hmm-hmm" sounds together that Santana assumes is a laugh. "Theme 12-2." They play and Santana wins. Gina gushes, "87,770 and only two birds!? How did you do it?"

"Talent." Santana exhales on the knuckles of her fist and cockily rubs it on her chest, then laughs at herself. "I'm just kidding. Bring me two cosmos and I'll show you." To Santana's surprise, the woman hops up and rushes off to the bar, soon to return with two drinks. She places both in front of Santana, who shakes her head and slides one back over to Gina. The woman beams and it's clear she isn't used to being treated nicely. Santana lifts her glass.

Gina does as well, but instead of drinking, she takes a chance and asks, "Did you play the Star Wars version yet?"

Santana's jaw drops and her glass returns to the table with a thunk. "There's a Star Wars version?"

As Santana gets her geek on with her new friend, Brittany is trying to pay attention to Mario and Rosie's argument over which restaurant has the best tiramisu, but her thoughts keep drifting to how much her wife has grown. _I've never seen her let her guard down to put someone at ease like that before. Especially someone who was surrounding herself with her own walls. Incredible._

* * *

><p>Some time later, dinner is announced, but Brittany scoots her chair back. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the ladies room."<p>

Without responding, Santana excuses herself from her conversation, rises and holds her hand out. "Shall we?" Brittany beams and takes her wife's hand in both of hers. After a quick stop, they go up a flight of stairs and step out onto the open aired observation deck - pleasantly surprised to find it occupied by only two other couples, each in their own world. Santana leads them straight to the bow and pulls Brittany's arms to wrap around her from behind. "Having fun?"

"Everything is perfect." Brittany takes a moment to enjoy the view, then leans down and Santana tilts her head, instinctively offering herself up without much thought to where they are. Brittany brushes her wife's hair aside and kisses her neck.

Santana hums in appreciation. "I like that."

"Yeah?" Boldly sliding her right hand up to cup a breast, Brittany whispers, "What about that?"

Santana quickly covers her wife's hand with her own - applying pressure and making her desire clear. "I don't know why, but I'm _so_ horny all of a sudden."

Brittany's breath hitches in delight at the naughty confession. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Santana nervously bites her lip and shakes her head, too embarrassed to play this game in public.

"Honey?" Brittany leans close to her wife's ear and whispers. "If you tell me, I might do it." Santana's breathing picks up, but she shows no signs of indulging in an exhibitionistic fantasy. Disappointed, but not deterred, Brittany asks, "Can I tell you what I would like to do?"

Santana can't deny that she's curious, so she nods.

Brittany massages tan shoulders in a way that's both calming and exciting at the same time. She leans forward, her mouth so close to her wife's ear that when she whispers it sends a shiver through Santana. "I want to taste the cranberry that's still lingering on your tongue." She licks her lips and her gaze moves downward. "I want to kiss your neck and feel your heartbeat fluttering against my lips." She slides her hands down Santana's chest so that they _perform_ her next words. "I want to cup your breasts and feel the weight against my palms then caress the naked skin of the swells." Her left hand cupping a breast, Brittany's right continues to move in perfect rhythm to her words. "I want to dip my thumb into your bra until my nail is scraping against your nipple. I want to suck on you until you beg me to stop." Santana is breathing heavily now, and Brittany asks, "Do you like it when I play with your breasts?" She tweaks on the very hard nipple between her fingers and Santana's head falls back against Brittany's chest. "What else do you like?"

Santana's head is swirling with desire and she shakily whispers, "I - I like when you bite me."

A gush of warmth pools between Brittany's legs when Santana joins in the dirty talk. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Santana nods.

"Where?"

Santana cants her hips forward in response.

"Use your words."

"Touch me."

Brittany shakes her head and stubbornly slides her hands to neutral zones, forcing Santana to be more specific.

Groaning, Santana grabs her wife's right hand and brings it to the front of her body. "Touch me... touch my... touch my clit."

The request shoots straight to Brittany's core and her own clit throbs like a beating drum. Slowly lifting the front of Santana's dress, Brittany hesitates. "Are you sure?"

Santana's brows furrow and it's clear she's struggling between desire and decorum. Finally, she shakes her head and sighs. "No. Not like this."

Brittany nods in agreement. "Tonight."

"Tonight." Santana turns in her wife's arms and hugs her tight. "Thank you for -"

Brittany nods, knowing that Santana is grateful they didn't go any further in public. She turns the topic to a less arousing subject and asks, "So, what's on the dinner menu?"

"Prime rib, salmon and shrimp cocktail."

"Shrimp?" Brittany squeals in delight, kisses Santana, then steps away and offers a crooked arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

><p>"How long have you two been together?" asks Rosie.<p>

Santana starts to answer, but stops because she's sure Brittany would enjoy answering questions about them. Sure enough, Brittany beams proudly and responds, "Twenty years."

Mario laughs heartily. "My oh my, you look good for forty year olds."

"We met in kindergarten." Brittany giggles while stealing a bite of Santana's strawberry shortcake. "But it _was_ love at first sight."

Santana smiles, sips her coffee and lets her mind wander back to that sunny afternoon two decades ago.

/

"_Brittany," scolds Ms. Whitney, the kindergarten teacher. "Stop dancing and take your seat."_

_Brittany freezes mid spin and obediently picks up her chair. "Take it where?"_

"_She means sit down dummy," a young boy says and several others join in the laughing and pointing._

_Brittany's face flushes red as she collapses into her chair and drops her head to the desk. _

"_That's enough." Ms. Whitney claps for attention. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Santana Lopez."_

_Barely coming up to the woman's hip, Santana knows she's tiny, but she's learned how to make herself appear bigger. She folds her arms over her chest and glares at each child in challenge - confident that she's already well on her way to establishing her place as the leader. The teacher says something about finding a seat, but the bell rings and she's grateful for the chance to study her classmates first - not wanting to get seated next to a loser for the rest of the year. Making no attempt to play with the others, she beelines to a tree at the far end of the playground and watches as a boy chases a girl with a bug. Shivering with disgust, she picks up a stick, and draws an X in the dirt as though crossing bug boy off her list of potential seat mates. As she searches for another candidate, she sees the girl that was dancing in class skipping towards her. Before she can make another X, the girl introduces herself._

"_Hi. I'm Brittany S. Pierce. Your hair is so black and shiny. Where did you get it?"_

_Santana is surprised by the unusual question, but she isn't one to be thrown off by the unexpected. "I was born at midnight blondie, what's it to you?"_

_Brittany appears confused, but after a few moments her eyes light up and Santana waits to see if the girl can trump her last comment. "Where are all the blue haired children then?"_

_Santana laughs out loud and erases the X with her foot knowing that she found the person she wants to sit next to. She smiles at Brittany and pokes her shoe with the stick. "I like you."_

_/_

Santana grins at the memory and nods in agreement. "We became best friends that day and never looked back. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Awww, you're such a sweetheart." Rosie reaches across the table, covers Santana's hand with her own and squeezes affectionately. "Are your parents accepting?"

Bobbing her head up and down, Brittany explains that both parents got on board relatively quickly once they realized it wasn't a phase. "I think my mom took the longest because she wasn't sure -" Brittany stops, not wanting to give away too much personal detail. They don't need to know that Susan wasn't approving of the way Santana treated her daughter prior to admitting she was gay. "Anyway, they're all more than okay now."

Niles dabs his mouth with the cloth napkin and clears his throat. "My brother is gay. Took our family quite by surprise since everyone assumed I would turn out to be the fruity one."

His wife chuckles and brushes her knuckles against his cheek. "You are definitely not gay. We have twelve children after all."

Santana's eyes widen in surprise, not because of the number of children, but because the couple she initially judged as a bad Jack Sprat cliche are clearly very much in love. _I need to learn to stop being so quick to judge others based on their appearance. I'm no better than the jerk who was glaring at Britt and I in the lobby. _

"Twelve kids?" Brittany smiles in awe. "They can compete at nationals."

It's clear everyone is confused, so Santana explains. "We were in Glee club and we needed twelve members to qualify for competitions."

"I was a dancer," Gina exclaims excitedly. "Performances were the best times of my life."

Conversation around music and performing continues and Santana realizes that she's really enjoying herself. _Maybe making new friends isn't such a bad idea. Work would be kind of fun if I could meet people like this. We could hang out, drink, maybe go for karaoke. I wonder if B sent in the RSVP to Blue's party? Well, even if she did, I'm sure it'd be okay if I went along._

The opening beat of _Electric Slide _blares through the room and Brittany claps with excitement. Santana expects to be yanked out of her seat, but instead Brittany pulls on Gina. "Come on you guys!" To Santana's surprise, or maybe not to her surprise since she's well aware that Brittany's enthusiasm is contagious, everyone at the table follows her to the dance floor. Santana beams with the knowledge that Brittany is hers. _Britt is the only one I know who still looks sexy during this dance. _Brittany slides over to her wife, her arms held out. Santana takes her hands, but pulls her down so they're eye level. "I'm having the best time."

Brittany bobs her head up and down to the beat and leads her wife to the dance floor just as the song changes to _Valerie. _Both girls squeal and Brittany's whole face lights up. "I've **always** wanted to dance this with you." And dance, they do. For the first time during this song, Santana replaces Mike and dances her heart out with Brittany - easily keeping up with the kicks and spins. When it's time to flip her wife though, Santana knows she isn't tall enough to pull this part off, but Brittany adjusts the choreography, lifts her wife and spins her around. It's fun and playful and soon everyone is cheering wildly and the girls bask in the roar of applause.

* * *

><p>"Best. Night. EVER!" Brittany shouts, spins and walks backwards into their room. "Seriously, <strong>EVER<strong>!" Santana locks the door and rushes towards her wife while stepping out of her heels. Brittany only has a second to register the hunger in Santana's eyes before hands tangle in her hair and yank her down for a fervent kiss. Tongues wrestle for dominance as Brittany challenges her wife, but she can already tell that Santana is determined to be _on top_ tonight, and the jolts of pleasure that shoot through her when Santana bites down on her lip, show her it's going to be a wild ride.

Santana slams her against the balcony door and reaches behind her to open it while still kissing her wife furiously. They finally manage to slide the door open and Santana pushes forward until Brittany's back hits the low wall. In seconds, she's unzipped the dress and has it pooling at Brittany's feet along with her underwear. Dropping to her knees, she wastes no time and attacks her wife's swollen folds. Her tongue darts in and out so efficiently that Brittany is afraid she's going to pass out from the intensity. She braces herself against the low wall, but her entire body is shaking, quivering with anticipation. She should be embarassed by how quickly she's worked up, but there's no time to dwell on it because Santana plunges two fingers up into her and latches onto her clit. When she sucks and rolls her tongue in waves against the swollen nub Brittany screams in pleasure, her climax hitting her with enough force to drop her to her knees. Santana smirks at the new position and whips off her own clothes until she's standing naked and pushing herself against Brittany's face.

Trapped between the wall and her wife, Brittany eagerly laps at everything Santana gives her. It isn't long before Santana is clenching around her tongue and screaming her wife's name. Brittany places one last kiss to her wife's center, in a move that is meant to be more dominant than sweet, but Santana catches on and yanks her up. "We're not done." Pulling her into the room, Santana throws Brittany onto the bed and goes to the bathroom. When she returns, she's strapped and her eyes are darker than Brittany has ever seen. "Take off your bra."

Brittany doesn't move, wondering if she can challenge her wife or not. Santana grunts in disapproval and rips the offending garment off. A gush of arousal drips down Brittany's legs and her breathing becomes shallow with excited anticipation. She lays back on the bed, knees bent, feet flat on the mattress, and spreads her legs. "Take me."

Santana's mouth waters and her head is flooded with desire. She shakes it roughly and refocuses her attention on enjoying her submissive wife. Grabbing a pillow, she shoves it under Brittany's ass so she has a better angle to enter her. "Do you want me to tell you what I'm going to do to you?"

Brittany nearly comes right then and there. _Santana and dirty talk? Have I died and gone to heaven? _She nods, but Santana slaps the side of her left thigh. Correcting herself, she says aloud, "Yes, tell me."

Santana presses her palm against the smooth mound in front of her and pushes her thumb down through the folds, then back up to follow her next words. "I'm going to circle your clit and press down on the sensitive flesh around it. I'm going to slide down to your entrance and press my thumb into you while using my fingers to manipulate your swollen clit."

Goosebumps erupt over Brittany's entire body as Santana presses into her. "Ahhhh! Shit baby that feels so good." Brittany's head rises to watch what's being done to her, but when Santana moves her other hand to massage her breast and pinch her nipple, her head slams back to the bed and her back arches up. "Oh god!"

Santana pulls her thumb out and lines the dildo up to Brittany's dripping entrance. "Estás lista?" _(Are you ready?)_

Tears drip from Brittany's eyes and she smiles. It's been so long since Santana has wanted her this badly and she's loving every minute.

Santana hesitates when she sees Brittany crying and moves to lay on top of her. But, by the time she's face to face with her wife she has already figured out the true meaning of the tears and smiles for a second before morphing back into her dominant role. She kisses her wife's neck, and up to her ear while positioning herself between the dancer's long legs. "Voy a joderle hasta que usted grite, y quiero la parada hasta que usted pida." _(I'm going to fuck you until you scream, and I won't stop until you beg.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Reviews have been tapering off and it saddens me. My beta and I work really hard to continually improve the quality of this story. If you enjoyed this chapter and want more of this universe, **leave me a review of your all time favorite WJGS scene**, here or on Tumblr. I want to know what parts of the story have been working, and please don't just say smut. Help me to make WJGS even better. :) On Tumblr and Twitter, I'm ASLGoofy. _  
><em>


	67. Chapter 67

AN: I'm sorry for the major delay in updating. Life got in the way.

**On December 17, 2012 this story celebrated ONE YEAR!** Can you believe it? 67 chapters and one year later and WJGS is still going strong. Thank you all for making this journey worthwhile, especially those who have been there from the start.

This chapter is dedicated to **njhousefan** who came to my rescue. Thank you to my beta **breakdown6** for always challenging me to up my game.

Chapter 67

* * *

><p>The following morning, Santana wakes pressed to her wife's side, her left arm beneath her pillow and right rested comfortably on a pert breast. "Why is it I always wake up groping your boobs?" Giggling, she props herself up on her elbow to get a better look at her beautiful wife. Brittany's blonde hair is splayed across her pillow, arms extended above her head, breasts on full display, but the bottom half of her body is chastely hidden beneath a sheet. Santana huffs and tries to pull it away, but Brittany stirs and Santana jerks her hand back. A second later, she laughs at herself since there's no need to be ashamed of her desire to see her wife.<p>

She dances her fingers across Brittany's abs, smiling when goosebumps rise. "Did you know that my fingertips still buzz when I touch your skin? I wonder if it'll always be like this." A reverent smile graces her lips as her hand glides upwards through the valley of Brittany's breasts, up her neck, cheek and back down, finally stopping on her chest. She presses her palm flat to feel the steady pulse and remembers the last time she had listened to her wife's heart. "Babum, babum, holdme, loveme... fuck me."

"Mm I remember that," Brittany hums as her eyes flutter open.

"You're up?" Santana pouts. "I wanted to wake you up."

Immediately understanding what her wife's intentions had been, Brittany clamps her eyes shut, turns her head to the side and drops her mouth open in a loud snore.

"Goof."

"Do you want me to drool? Will that help the illusion?" Brittany giggles and spreads her legs to emphasize her desire for Santana to continue. "Seriously, just pretend I'm asleep.

"You're such a dork."

"You love it."

Santana laughs and moves to hover over the goofy woman, their hands lacing above Brittany's head. She beams at her adorable wife and kisses her on the nose. "I do." Her affectionate gaze turns into a smirk as she reaches down between them and yanks the sheet away, then rakes her eyes down the gorgeous woman. "You're still naked."

"Mmm, your point?" Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's neck, pulling her in for a delicious kiss. When they break apart, she asks, "Why are you dressed? Were you up all night?"

"Not all night, but I couldn't sleep and got cold watching TV alone."

Brushing her fingertips across Santana's forehead to smooth the frown away, she asks, "How come you couldn't sleep?"

"I don't know."

Brittany studies her wife's face, searching for answers, but finds none. "Okay. But, when you figure it out, you'll tell me, right?"

Santana nods and presses the full weight of her body onto her wife. "Always." She leans in for another kiss, but before their lips connect, a thunderous explosion shakes the walls and everything within. "What the hell was that?"

"It sounded like a bomb."

Both women tear over to the balcony where Santana whips the drapes open. "NO!" Tugging on the heavy sliding door, she shrieks when the wind howls into the room and wraps the heavy curtain around her. Lurching forward to break free from the suffocating material, she stumbles onto the balcony and winces from the sting of her hair whipping against her skin. As the sun - the lambent gold symbol of a new and exciting day - is quickly obscured by sinister clouds churning across the sky, a bright flash lights up the darkness. Santana silently counts to herself.

_One-Mississippi_

_Two-Mississippi_

_Three-Mississippi_

_Four- _

A deafening thunder explodes and vibrates deep in their bones. If Santana's calculations are correct, five seconds means the storm is a mile away so this one is closing in fast. Jabbing an angry finger at the sky, she gives Mother Nature a piece of her mind. "Qué hace? _(What are you doing?) _YOU'RE RUINING OUR VACATION!" As if in response, the heavens explode with a torrential downpour that completely obscures the view of the lake. A royally pissed off Santana slowly lifts her right hand to the sky and dramatically flips it off.

Brittany laughs and pulls her angry wife into the room, sliding the door shut behind them. Santana skulks over to the bed, groans and falls face first onto the mattress. Brittany joins her, scooting close on her knees. "It's just a little rain." She receives a muffled response and flips her wife over. "Say again?"

"We had plaaaaans," Santana whines, her arms crossed over her face. "Sailboat, picnic, private cove, snorkeling. Ruined!" Brittany tries to pull Santana's arms away, but Santana holds them in place, stubbornly shakes her head and mutters, "Ru-ined."

Brittany just laughs and peppers kisses along the exposed chin and on her wife's arms. "It sounds wonderful, but our day isn't ruined, babe." The phone rings and Brittany stands beside the bed to answer it. After a brief conversation, she thanks the caller and replaces the phone. "That was the concierge. She said we'll get a full refund for the sail and there's a complimentary buffet breakfast in the -" Her explanation is cut off by Santana running over to the thick glass door and yelling obscenities at the sky. Shaking her head, Brittany heads to the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower and then we're going to breakfast. I'm starving."

* * *

><p>"Mami!" Ella's cry echoes through the baby monitor and Quinn jolts upright. Throwing off the covers, she practically falls out of her bed and stumbles groggily across the room. By the time she reaches the stairs, Ella is already halfway down them. "I want Mami."<p>

"What's wrong, honey?" Quinn kneels at the foot of the stairs and opens her arms for Ella to fall into.

"I had a bad dream."

"I'm sorry, but you're okay now. Do you wanna sleep in my bed?" The small brunette shakes her head, tears streaming. "Do you wanna sleep in your moms' bed?" The tiny head bobs up and down so Quinn leads her upstairs. When they reach the room, she notices Brittany's shirt from the day before crumpled on the bed. She sniffs it to make sure it's clean then holds it out for Ella. "Wanna sleep in Mama's shirt?" Ella lets out a tiny whimper and she lifts her arms over her head. Once the shirt is in place, Quinn helps Ella climb into the large bed and tucks her in. Ella buries her face into Santana's pillow. "Good night, sweetie."

"Sing please."

Quinn panics, not knowing any of the lullabies that Santana and Brittany sing to their kids. _Wait, Santana sang something about elephants, or babies. Baby elephants? No no, it was from Dumbo. Crap! What was it? I can't remember. What did Rachel sing to Kelly? No, that was Edge of Glory. Lullaby. Kid friendly lyrics. Ummm..._

"I want Mama," Ella cries.

Quinn cringes. _THINK DAMMIT! _There's only one song that pops in her head so she goes with it._ I hope this works. _"Be brave, little one. Make a wish for each sad little tear. Hold your head up, though no one is near. Someone's waiting for you." She feels Ella shift a little and scoot closer to her, so she breathes a sigh of relief and continues to sing. _Thank god. I gotta google Dumbo later and learn that other song. I wonder if Disney has a lullaby CD? If they do, I'm learning all of them. I can NOT go through this again. Poor Ella._

* * *

><p>Brittany squeezes her wife's hand as they make their way through the lobby to the dining hall. "Babe, stop trudging and pick up your feet." When they arrive at the dining room, Santana takes one look at the crowd and immediately spins around to leave. Brittany grips her hand tightly and tugs her back.<p>

They follow the hostess to their table and once they are situated, Santana scans the room and groans. "Where the fuck did all these people come from?"

Brittany sighs, rights their overturned coffee cups, and signals a waiter. "You'll feel better after coffee."

"The rumble of voices is louder in here than the cacophonous thunder outside." Santana gestures to indicate the mass of diners squeezed into the tiny room. "I'm gonna need a crowbar to get to the buffet. It's noisy, crowded and I wanna go back to the room."

"San-TA-na," Brittany says irritably as she rubs her temples, reins in her annoyance, and tries to appease her disgruntled wife. "You can stay here and I'll get your food. Okay?"

Santana leans back, crosses her arms and grumbles under her breath for not getting her way. "Fucking weather ruined my day."

Brittany sets her jaw, determined to convince her wife to behave, and leans forward so her voice can be hushed yet heard through the noise of the room. "What was it you told Quinn when she went to Puck's for dinner? She kept complaining and you told her _something_. I remember it was very good advice." She lifts her steaming cup to her lips and blows on it as she pretends to struggle to find the memory, then looks straight at her stubborn wife when it _suddenly_ comes to her. "Stop being a bitch and relax." Brittany leans back in her chair again, sipping her coffee. "You were very wise."

Santana gapes in awe at having her words thrown back at her so perfectly and can't help but concede that Brittany is right. Taking a deep preparatory breath, she rises from her seat, holds her hand out and even forces a smile. "Come on, let's get our breakfast on."

Brittany shoots her a victorious grin, takes her hand, and places it on her hip. "Hold tight." Like a wide receiver heading for a winning touchdown, she weaves through the tightly packed room, between tables and around frustrated parents with screaming children, until they finally reach their goal - the buffet line. "Ha! Didn't even need the crowbar."

Santana smiles, her foul mood quickly fading, and hands Brittany a plate. "I'm sorry I was grumpy."

"Was?" Brittany takes the plate and steps closer. "Does this mean you're gonna be better company now?"

Before Santana can answer, she's wrapped in large arms and being rocked affectionately from side to side. "Santana, Brittany, it's so good to see you again." Rosie releases Santana and hugs Brittany, then points to her husband across the room. "He wanted to come over, but this room is packed tighter than a can of sardines. So tell me, what are you girls doing today?"

"We were _supposed_ to go sailing, but the weather changed our plans," explains a still sour Santana.

"I'm sorry to hear that, dear. Why don't you join us for the day? We're driving to the next town for a wine tasting and window shopping, then lunch at a french bistro that's famous for their chocolate creme brulee. You'll love it."

Santana isn't thrilled with the idea, but what else are they going to do. She turns to silently tell Brittany that she's game, but Brittany is already declining the offer. "Thank you but I'm looking forward to a little quiet time with this one."

"Oh you two are so cute. Well, if you're up for dinner, we're in the Mahogany Suite." Rosie kisses both women on the cheek and toddles back to her husband.

Santana waves and turns to face her wife who is playing eeny-meeny between the pancakes and crepes. "I'm surprised you didn't wanna join them."

"This is _our_ getaway, babe." Brittany states matter of fact, and straightens up once she chooses the crepes. "Last night was fun. We got to be open with new people, and I loved being able to talk about us and how we met. It made me feel... for lack of a better word, normal - especially after the incident in the lobby. But, I didn't come here to spend time with Mario and Rosie. I came here for you." She bops her wife on the nose and returns to scanning the buffet. "I know you're really upset we got rained in today, but honestly, as long as I'm with you I'm happy. Today is the perfect opportunity to drink good wine, talk, laugh, watch a movie, make love. I'm really looking forward to it."

Santana hangs her head in shame. "I wish I had thought about all of that instead of being a brat."

Brittany leans over and whispers, "Well, I'll just have to punish you later."

Santana's eyes widen because they've never done anything like that. A thousand nerve-wracking scenarios run through her mind and she silently asks Brittany if she's serious, but the blonde just grins and leads them back to the table.

* * *

><p>"What are we do today?" asks Tony. "It raining."<p>

Quinn groans in her head. _So much for going to the zoo. What can we do? Watch movies? No, Santana wouldn't like that. Why is this so difficult? Why doesn't any of this come naturally to me? All I have to do is keep them occupied for another day. I can do this. This isn't rocket science. We could... um... ugh. What would Mama P do? _

_/_

"_MOM! It's raining!" A ten year old Brittany tramps down the stairs, followed by Santana and Quinn. She charges into the kitchen where Mrs. Pierce is at the counter writing out her grocery list. Brittany flops onto the floor at her mother's feet and cries into her leg. "We were supposed to go to the fair! My life is over!"_

"_Brittany, don't be so dramatic." Mrs. Pierce leans down to push her daughter off, but the little girl dodges her and squeezes her leg tighter. "Well, you could help me with my list."_

"_Mother, that is __**not**__ fun."_

"_I'll help," offers Quinn. _

"_Thank you, Quinnie, but Brittany is right. It's summer and you girls should have fun." Mrs. Pierce kicks her leg out to make Brittany release it, but the stubborn child grips tighter. "Brittany Susan I am not going to drag you across the floor. Let go."_

_Brittany falls back, splays herself across the tile, and moans. "Lord Tubbington __**just**__ got out of jail for burning catnip. He was looking forward to the rides and promised to win Quinn a unicorn at the ring toss."_

_Quinn raises an eyebrow at Santana who says, "I know, I know, you want a lion, not a unicorn."_

_Quinn whispers, "No, she said her __**cat**__ wants to go on the rides and play games. Please don't tell me we were taking gargantuan to the fair."_

_Santana rolls her eyes. "It doesn't matter. It's pouring. No one is going."_

"_Mom, what are we gonna do?"_

_Mrs. Pierce smiles and holds up The Children's Busy Book: 365 Creative Games and Activities. "Girls, there's always a Plan B."_

_/_

Quinn rushes over to the pantry and grabs the flour, peanut butter and honey. _Shucks we don't have powdered milk. OH! I know. _She rummages through the shelves for Kelly's formula and proudly holds that up to the twins. "Plan B!"

Ten minutes later, Ella and Tony are playing with their edible playdough. Quinn pulls out her phone and shoots Santana a quick text before grabbing Kelly from her chair and letting her smush the dough around.

* * *

><p>Back in their room, the girls are dressed casually in camisoles and boxers, and cuddled on the floor watching the finals of <em>Pitch Perfect<em>. Santana is propped on a pillow with her arms folded under her head and her legs crossed at the ankles, feet bobbing to the beat. Brittany is beside her and turns to cuddle into her side. "Do you miss performing?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Do you wanna go back to Mercedes' club and sing there again?"

"Not really. I mean, if everyone goes then fine, but it's not the same. I loved the competitions and performing to win, you know? Singing at the club doesn't give me that same rush." She taps her wife and points to the screen. "This is my favorite part." Brittany nods without looking since she's seen Santana rewind that boob lift a hundred times before and just cuddles further into her side. Santana affectionately scratches her scalp and kisses her head. "Do _you_ miss performing?"

"Yeah."

Santana immediately responds to the sadness, scoots down so she's on her side and they're face to face. "Why don't you audition for a play or something?"

"That would take me away from home too much." Brittany buries her face in Santana's neck. "With you writing articles and being on location instead of working from home, I can't just take what would amount to a second job. What about the twins?"

"Do you _like_ teaching at the studio?"

"Not really."

"So, hire someone to replace you and go on auditions."

Brittany scoots back to meet her wife's gaze. "Just like that? Paying someone else eats into our profits. Plus, I don't want to toot my own horn, but a lot of them come to the studio because they want me as their instructor."

"True." Santana laces their fingers together. "Well, we'll just have to keep our eyes open. If a project comes along that you'd like to audition for, we can discuss it then."

"Okay."

"I want you to be happy, Britt."

"I know you do." Brittany cups her wife's cheek and kisses her gently. "I'm sorry our plans got rained out, but I'm having a really nice time."

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch this morning." Santana shifts onto her back again and stares up at the ceiling. "I just... I had such a beautiful day planned."

"It sounded very romantic and I understand how disappointed you were, but did you really have to react that way?" Brittany presses closer, her hand resting over Santana's heart. "There's always a Plan B, okay?"

Santana nods and purses her lips together, sighing in disappointment at her immature self. "I don't know how you put up with me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Brittany cuddles into her wife in reassurance. "I love you even when you're bitchy and swearing at the sky."

Santana's phone beeps with a new text. She swipes the screen, and frowns at the odd message.

Q: The summer before I moved away, were you grounded for smoking?

Lopez: yeah, who told u that?

Q: I finally got my decoder ring

Lopez: huh?

Q: I'll explain later. Having fun?

Lopez: fucking rain ruined our sail, but yeah having fun

Q: Plan B?

Lopez: exactly. :) how're the kids?

Q: good. we made playdough

Lopez: awesome!

"Q made playdough with the kids. Should we call them?"

In lieu of an answer, Brittany jumps up and grabs her iPad. "Let's facetime so we can see them."

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow!" The girls blow kisses at the screen and Brittany ends the call. She falls back on the bed and hugs the iPad to her chest. "I miss them."<p>

"Me, too." Santana takes the tablet from her wife, then yanks her up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I gotta do something." She holds her wife's face between her hands and smiles. "I love you, but if I have to stay in this room cuddling for another minute I'm gonna go crazy. Let's explore and walk around the B&B."

Brittany claps and bounces to the closet to grab her clothes. "See, this is why I love you so much."

"And here I thought it was for my smoking bod."

"That too." Brittany playfully slaps her wife's ass as she passes behind her and goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth again.

The sting from the slap still buzzes on her skin and reminds her of Brittany's earlier comment; the anxiety returns, "Can I ask you something?"

"No." Brittany mumbles around her toothbrush, her eyes of course sparkling with a smile. She spits into the sink and rinses her mouth. "Since when do you need permission to ask me a question?" Santana hesitates and Brittany frowns in concern. "Babe?"

"I know you were probably joking, but you mentioned _punishing_ me. Would you really do that?"

"You mean like actual _pain_? No. I was just teasing." Brittany raises an eyebrow and steps closer. "Un-less that's something you want me -"

Santana steps back and blurts out, "No, no. I don't."

"Cuz if that's your fantasy, then -"

Holding Brittany so she can look directly into her eyes, Santana says firmly, "No, really, I don't want that."

"Okay," Brittany laughs. "_Do_ you have any fantasies?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"Uh, not really."

"Liar."

Santana laughs it off and escapes to get dressed. Brittany follows her out and debates whether now is the time to push the topic. Judging from the way Santana is practically shaking with anxiety and jumping into her clothes, she supposes it isn't.

"I'm ready. You ready?" The jittery woman pats her pockets and spins in place as her eyes dart around the room for her bag and keys. "Where did I -"

"It's hanging on the closet door."

"Oh oh. Okay. Let's go. Ready?"

Brittany slides into her shoes and grabs her wife from behind, her left hand on toned abs and right hand resting over a heart that's practically beating out of the poor woman's chest. She coos, "Calmate."

"What?" Santana says, pretending to be more together than she is. "I'm calm."

Brittany just hugs tighter and kisses the back of her neck. "Honey, if you don't want to talk about fantasies, we won't. Okay?"

The way Santana's body relaxes betrays her, but she has to admit that she's also a little disappointed. If they don't talk about it then how will her fantasies ever come true? _Rock, meet hard place. Ugh._

"Come on, love. Let's go get our sightseeing on." She steps away from her wife and pulls the door open, but Santana doesn't move. "Hon?"

Santana takes a deep breath and exhales while she summons up the courage to continue. "I do have fantasies."

Brittany's face remains neutral as she closes the door. "Okay."

"But, I'm not comfortable talking about them."

"That's okay. We don't have to, San." Brittany takes her hand and tugs gently. "Come on, let's go."

"No, wait." Santana pulls Brittany back to stand in front of her and looks into her eyes. "I just want you to know that my fantasies are all about you and _us_. They don't include a third person. I don't want you to think that I'm keeping anything from you because I secretly want someone else, because I don't. Okay?"

A warmth envelopes Brittany's heart as she understands that Santana is trying to put her mind at ease, even though the thought never crossed her mind. "Thank you for telling me that."

Santana nods once, proud of herself for setting the record straight.

Brittany grins at her precious wife. "Anything else?"

"Just that I love you."

Brittany giggles. "You are so adorable." She opens the door again and this time Santana grabs her left hand, laces their fingers together and walks out of the room. Brittany shuts the door behind them and uses her right hand to also hold onto Santana's right arm. "You know, one of my fantasies used to be that you would hold my hand in public."

Santana raises their laced hands to her mouth to kiss her wife's fingers in response.

"And that one totally came true, even without me having to tell you about it. I think some things just happen when the moment is right, you know?"

Santana leans over and kisses Brittany's cheek because Brittany is telling her that she doesn't have to divulge her darkest secrets in order for them to become a reality. She's saying that she trusts Santana enough to be willing to go with the flow should the moment arise, and that those special moments will one day become amazing memories. _I don't think I could love you more than I do right now. _"This getaway was one of the best ideas you've ever had."

Brittany teases, "I know, right. I'm totally a genius."

Santana laughs. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :)<p> 


	68. Chapter 68

AN: Thank you to my beta who never accepts mediocrity and always challenges me to be a better writer. When I sent her the first draft she said, "Eh, you can do better," and used the words "half-assed." Ooooh that hurt! BUT it also sparked my competitive nature. So, now that the chapter is **finally** beta approved, I give you the continuation of the Brittana getaway and remind you that we're just getting started.

Chapter 68

* * *

><p>At the top of their private staircase, Santana can hear the chatter of the inn patrons as they bustle through the lobby, complaints trumpeting through the air about the relentless rain and cancelled activities. She tunes them out, eager to savor the alone time she has with her wife before joining the din downstairs. Safely hidden from the view of others, Santana gently pushes Brittany up against the wall. When their lips connect, she sighs contentedly. There's something about kissing this woman that has always made her lips buzz. She once asked Brittany if she wore a special lip gloss, like Pop Rocks candy for her lips, but Brittany had laughed and said it was from her sparkly personality. From their very first kiss, Santana was hooked. But her favorite part of kissing came when they were older. The first time the tips of their tongues touched, Brittany gasped and dug her fingers into Santana's waist. It made Santana feel proud that she had that effect on her best friend. After ten years of kissing, it still happens and Santana thinks it's one of the most adorable quirks her wife has. Today is no different. Pressed up against her, Santana is patiently waiting for Brittany to catch her breath. A second later, Brittany is ready and Santana is the one with her back to the wall.<p>

"**Stop."**

A near panicked voice bursts their bubble and Brittany jerks off of Santana, her heart thumping erratically at being caught. She spins around and presses her back close to her wife, instinctively shielding her from whatever comes next. To her surprise, there's no one in sight.

"**Why?"**

Brittany frowns and slowly steps toward the voices. She peers over the back of the staircase and sees the tops of two heads. It's clear that one of the women is in some kind of uniform and carrying a reflective vest and the other appears to be Emily. She calls Santana over and they watch the scene below them unfold.

Emily is holding her hands up in front of her, trying to keep the other woman at bay. "I have to get back to work. We can't do this here."

"Just one kiss."

"Skye, please wait until lunch. I don't want to get in trouble. We aren't even in the staff area. If we're caught here, we'll get fired."

"Homophobic assholes."

"What? It's not about - forget it." Emily rests her hand on the other woman's collar and pushes gently. "Please, go to your office. I promise to give you a kiss at lunch, okay?"

"More than one?"

With a nervous laugh, Emily agrees and once again pushes Skye away. Santana and Brittany spin around at the top of the staircase to watch her leave - both wishing they could see her face. Brittany's eyes scream "HOT!" while her head bobs in appreciation for the muscular woman in uniform.

Santana turns to her wife, eyes sparkling with interest, and whispers with the enthusiasm of an archaeologist and her new discovery, "A lesbian _couple_." Emily emerges from her hiding spot under the staircase and rushes over to the front desk, heels clicking against the ceramic tile. Santana's eyebrow arches in appreciation. "I didn't realize she was so attractive. Damn. Her legs go on forever. She kind of reminds me of a taller Berry."

"Nope. Nice ass and her boobs are real." Santana's jaw drops as she gapes at her wife who has obviously paid attention to the concierge at previous run ins. Brittany waggles her eyebrows and her voice contains a teasing lilt, "What? I can look." She playfully bumps their shoulders together and leads them down the carpeted stairs. When they reach the lobby, the full volume of the room hits them and Santana cringes. Brittany squeezes their joined hands and pulls her over to a map near the elevators. "Hmmm... piano lounge, indoor pool, library, and gift shop. You need quiet. Let's go to the library." She steps away from Santana, but has to return when her wife doesn't budge. She tries to hide her knowing smile since there was one other room on that map that she purposely skipped over. "What's up?"

"You missed one." Santana's eyes sparkle with interest as she points to a spot on the map with her pinky finger. "They have a tavern and games room."

Brittany squints and leans in. "Huh, how'd I miss that?"

"Brat, you saw it."

"Did I?" Brittany laughs and grabs Santana's hand with both of hers as she backs away from the map, essentially dragging her wife along.

Santana asks with a glimmer of hope and just a hint of begging, "So... can we go?"

"You wanna play pool and drink scotch on our getaway?"

"It's _shoot_ pool, and no, I guess not." Santana shrugs and although disappointed, accepts that neither of those things appeal to her wife. Unfortunately, none of the locations Brittany mentioned appeal to her either. The library is most likely a small, musty room with oversized chairs and a few books to keep the introverted guests occupied; and she isn't in the mood to swim, or listen to a lounge lizard. That leaves shopping which, she supposes, is something they need to do. "Gift shop?"

"I thought we were going to the library?"

"Oh, right. Okay." Santana smiles as she tries to be cooperative and remember that this getaway is about enjoying things together.

* * *

><p>"Let's take a break and watch a movie, okay?" says Quinn from her perch in front of the couch. They're all sitting around the coffee table playing <em>Sorry<em> for the third time. Her head drops back to the cushion and she rolls it from side to side, hoping the edge of the cushion will massage her stiff neck. Both kids jump up and wrestle over the remote.

"Let go!" yells Ella.

"No, I do it!"

Without raising her head, Quinn half-heartedly scolds, "Stop fighting." Ignoring her, Ella grabs Tony's ear and pulls. He uses the momentum to lunge forward with mouth open and teeth bared, and clamps down on the soft flesh of his sister's arm. Ella screams and Quinn jumps up. "Antonio! Ella! Time out!"She pulls their tiny chairs over to face the wall. "Sit" The twins continue to wrestle and Quinn barks out, **"Siéntate!" **_(Sit!) _The booming command makes both kids jump and they run to take their seats. Tony, however, sits in Ella's Dora chair and she promptly pushes him off. **"Do not push your brother." **Ella cringes at the force behind the rebuke and drops into the other chair. "I'm setting the timer for three minutes. Ella you will sit for four because you pushed him again. Time starts now." Tony doubles over with his face in his lap and hugs the seat of his chair. Ella eyes her brother then leans back, folds her arms behind her head and glares at the ceiling. _She reminds me so much of Santana. She's got that LHA sass. _Quinn's timer rings and she sets it for another minute, then attends to Tony. "Tony, why were you in time out?"

"I bited her."

"That's right. No biting. Go play until your sister is ready." She hugs Tony then silences the second alarm and focusses on Ella "Why was your time out longer than Tony's?"

Ella shrugs.

"What did you do?"

_Shrug_

"Sant - I mean, Ella. Alright, if you aren't ready to talk, you can sit here for another three minutes."

Ella shrugs again.

Nine minutes and two extensions later, Quinn is at a loss. _I can't keep her here all day, but I can't give in either. What am I supposed to do? Should I call Santana? Mama P? _Just then, her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Quinn, it's Tina. Mike, Sam and I are in the area. Can we stop by? I have some thank you gifts for you guys."

"Sure."

Not two minutes later, the doorbell rings and Tony runs over to answer it. He stops at the small window beside the door and peeks out. "UNCLE MIKE! UNCLE SAM! AUNTY - I don't know who her name."

Quinn laughs and unlocks the door. Tony squeezes through as soon as there's enough room for him to fit and wraps his arms around Sam's legs. "Hey there Tony!" Sam picks him up and tosses him in the air. "Where's your sister at?"

"She bad."

All eyes turn to Quinn and she explains the situation. Mike and Tina both stare blankly, completely at a loss for what to do. Sam, however, says, "Ah, my brother used to do that. Power struggle. Here's what my mom taught me to do..."

After a brief explanation, they put their plan into action. Everyone greets Ella, then goes about their business without a second glance to the stubborn child. Tina whispers to Quinn, "Look at that attitude. She's like a mini-Santana." Quinn emphatically agrees. It isn't long before Ella is more interested in what's going on around her than staring at the ceiling. She has spun in her chair, arms folded and resting on the back of her seat, eyes darting about at the company. "I'm ready."

Sam shoots Quinn a triumphant smile, then furrows his brows to silently say, _"Remember, you're in charge."_

Quinn kneels beside Ella. "I'm glad you're ready, but I have do a few things first. I'll set my phone for three more minutes then come back." With that, she goes to the kitchen and stalls until her alarm beeps, then returns to Ella's side. "Why were you in time out longer than Tony?"

Ella takes a deep breath as though readying herself to cooperate. "I pushed him."

"Yes, that's right. No pushing. We have guests now, so we can't watch a movie, but you can go play." Quinn hugs the little girl and watches as she scampers off to join Sam and Tony at the toy box.

Tina slides up beside her and smiles in awe. "You're amazing."

Quinn blushes with pride.

"Seriously, wow." Tina gives her a side hug. "Do you and the kids wanna go out to dinner tonight? Our treat."

"Yes, **please**!"

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana arrive at an enormous set of french doors and peer in. The library is unlike anything they have ever seen. With its classic Winnie the Pooh decor, Santana feels as though she stepped into a storybook and is immediately filled with a sense of nostalgia and comfort. The floor to ceiling bookcases have attached ladders that slide along the shelves, except for the far right corner which is a separate shelf in the shape of a large oak tree containing children's books. Antique dolls in display cases, and other dolls for play, accentuate the room lending to an atmosphere of elegance while still feeling inviting for children. Santana picks up an eeyore and clutches it to her chest, settles on the carpet in front of the tree, and searches for something to read.<p>

Brittany climbs a ladder and soaks in the titles of hundreds of books while sliding along shelves, never stopping in one place for more than a few seconds. Eventually, she joins Santana and since they are the only occupants in the room, Brittany asks to be read to. Of course, Santana obliges and animatedly reads aloud. By the end of the story, Brittany is lying on her back, admiring the oak shelf and other decorations. "Babe, how would you feel about redoing the twins' room?"

"To?"

She points to the cover of the book Santana is holding and beams. "Peter Pan." Excited and full of ideas, Brittany sits up and shares her thoughts for the room. "We could ask Puck to build a pirate ship bunk bed, have Quinn paint a mural of London at night, have Tony pose as Peter Pan and put his shadow on the wall. We could do all kinds of things and it'll be a fun family project now that the kids are old enough to be involved in decorating. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." Santana nods enthusiastically and returns her attention to the book to seek further inspiration. The girls stay there for a good hour, jotting notes in their phones and taking pictures of different scenes. When they're done, Santana suggests they hit up the gift shop.

Brittany smiles and kisses her once, then pulls back so she can ask a question and watch her wife's expression. "Why didn't you push to go to the tavern?" Receiving a shrug, she continues, "It's not like you to give up so easily?"

"This is supposed to be about _us_, and I know scotch and pool isn't your thing."

"Scotch isn't, but wine, beer, tequila, vodka, rum, brandy -"

Santana chuckles. "You like alcohol, I get it."

Nodding, Brittany says, "And okay, I don't know how to _shoot_ pool, but you could teach me, or they probably have darts or I could just sit on the side and watch you beat other people." They leave the library and press against the wall as a group of men in choir robes suddenly flood the hall. "Just because it's a vacation doesn't mean you have to do what I wanna do. There are some things that I will drag you to - like breakfast this morning, and there are some things that we have to compromise on. But, don't ever feel that you can't push for what you want." Santana nods her understanding. With a teasing wink, Brittany adds, "Of course, you may not get your way, but you should still try."

"Okay then, I wanna go outside."

Brittany peers out the window and frowns. "It's still pouring."

Santana's eyebrows rise and fall with glee, her eyes sparkling in challenge. "Your point?" Brittany bounces up and down, then tags her wife and races towards an exit. Santana rushes passed her, determined to be the first one outside, but just as she's about to step out, Brittany jerks her back. "Hey!"

"Your purse is Coach and the leather will get ruined with this much rain."

"Baaaabe," Santana whines, "this was supposed to be spontaneous and fun."

Brittany apologizes, but adds, "What about our phones?"

Shoulders slumping, Santana turns and trudges back into the inn. "When did we become so **boring** and responsible?"

Brittany feels badly for ruining their fun, but knows there's always a plan B. "Give me your purse and moccasins." Santana raises an eyebrow in question, but when Brittany tugs on the strap she hands them over. "Stay here."

As Brittany runs off, Santana waits outside and surveys the grounds. The rain is still falling in sheets and visibility is poor, but from their room she had seen a gazebo, playground with swings, and boat house - all within walking distance. She shakes her head at the charcoal gray sky, her eyes narrowing in disappointment. "Seriously? You're gonna rain _all_ day?" Thunder rumbles in response and Santana holds up her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. Have it your way." She kneels down and rolls the hem of her jeans up to mid-calf to prepare for their little adventure, but finds herself still pouting that they weren't able to be spontaneous. Just as she's about to lament the limitations of being a grown up, her flip flops land beside her. Quickly sliding them on, she watches as Brittany sprints out into the rain and twirls, face directed to the sky, eyes closed, mouth open and arms outstretched at shoulder height. "Beautiful."

* * *

><p>Emily grabs her mini cooler and clocks out, ready to enjoy her lunch. She steps out of the building, but remains pressed to its side, safe under the awning, and pulls her rain jacket tight and the hood over her head. Preparing herself for the daunting task of trekking through puddles and relentless downpour, she scans the distance to her destination and catches sight of her fellow employees braving the weather. <em>I wish I hadn't promised Skye I'd see her at lunch. At least I changed to crocs so my heels won't get ruined. <em>She steps away from the protection of the awning and wades over to the security building, but two figures in the rain catch her eye. She squints, trying to see through the large drops of rain, her head craning forward as if zooming in on its target. _That's the Lopez-Pierces! _Both women are soaked to the bone, hair plastered to their faces and makeup non-existent. The blonde is in a white, now see-through shirt with purple bikini visible through the fabric, and tiny board shorts. The brunette's gray v-neck is clinging deliciously tight and her jeans are rolled up mid-calf, and must be heavy when wet, because she has one hand at the waist and appears to be holding them up. Chasing each other across the grounds, slipping on the wet grass, falling in puddles, pausing periodically to kiss - Emily has never seen anything she wanted to do more.

The wind picks up and blows her coat open so she double-times it over to her destination. The security office door whips open and her frowning girlfriend beckons her in. "Why'd you stop in the middle of this downpour?" asks Skye as she helps the drenched woman out of her wet rain gear and grabs paper towels to dry any exposed skin.

"Remember that couple I told you about? The Lopez-Pierces?" Skye nods and Emily continues, "They're playing in the rain."

"The gorgeous model ones? Lift your foot out of your crocs." Skye bends over and continues fussing. "I doubt their kind would be running around in public."

Emily balances on one foot, a confused frown etching her features. "What do you mean _their kind_?"

"The beautiful ones don't do silly stuff like that. They're too stuck up to relax and goof off."

Emily teases, "Soooo, since I would love to play with you in the rain, you're saying we aren't beautiful?"

Skye tosses the soaked towels into the trash. "Why would we do that? We'd get wet."

"We wouldn't melt."

Skye rolls her eyes at the immature woman and bustles around the small office to clear an area for Emily to sit. "What's for lunch?"

"Tuna sandwiches." Emily ignores the heat that rises under her skin whenever Skye rolls her eyes, pulls out their simple lunch and sighs with disappointment when Skye takes her sandwich back to her seat in front of the many security monitors. She watches as Skye tears the crust off her bread and silently berates herself. _Crap, I did it again. _"Sorry, I forgot you don't like crust."

"No problem. We've only been together for a few months. You'll get it _eventually_."

Emily's eyebrows pinch together in thought. _Has it only been a __**few**__ months? It seems like much longer. We're __**so**__ different. _She scans the room from left to right and back again, which takes all of five seconds, and shivers at the thought of spending hours here. _I would hate to be cooped up in this tiny room all day, watching and waiting for something to happen. Though, I guess that's what Skye is - a watcher. *Sigh* I love interacting with the guests and meeting new people. I wonder if I need to apologize to the Lopez-Pierce's for last night. I didn't mean to cross any boundaries. It's just, I've never met a lesbian couple, and it was so nice to see two women so clearly in love. I wasn't __**flirting**__. Well, maybe a little, but it was harmless. I just wanted them to know that I'm a lesbian, too. Maybe lesbians need a secret phrase, the way AA members talk about Bill W. We could say, "Jodie F. says hi." _Emily is pulled out of her internal monologuewhen Santana and Brittany appear to be running across one monitor to the other as they pass cameras. Jumping up and pointing, Emily says, "There! See, that _is_ them."

Skye zooms in on the women, her eyes widening the closer she gets. "Damn! You weren't kidding. That brunette is fucking gorgeous!"

"They both are."

"Crap they're heading to the gazebo. There's no camera near there. I bet they're gonna make out. Too bad we can't watch."

"Ew, honey, don't be so -"

Skye whips to face her girlfriend, her eyes filled with challenge. "So, _what_?"

"Nothing." Emily mutters, returns to her seat and wraps the remainder of her sandwich. "I gotta get back. I'll see you after work." She kisses her girlfriend on the cheek, but Skye grabs her around the waist and reminds her of the promise for more than one kiss. Emily does her best to smile and kiss her girlfriend properly, then lets herself out of the cramped office and pulls the raincoat back over her head. _I wonder if all relationships are this hard. The Lopez-Pierce's seem so happy. I wonder if that's a __**vacation**__ happy or if they're always like that? Watching them on the ship, interacting so easily with others and constantly smiling at each other was so refreshing. Why can't I have a relationship like that? I wonder if the blonde ever treats the brunette like she's an idiot? Or if she gets snapped at for forgetting little things? _She uses the back of her hand to wipe away her falling tears and runs back to the employee entrance. _Must be nice to have your wife look at you with love and not condescension. _

* * *

><p>Over in the gazebo, Santana uses her hands to squeegee water off her skin and wrings out her hair. "Oh my g-g-god that was s-so mmmmuch fun! But, I'm ffffreezing!"<p>

Leading with her hips, Brittany steps into her wife's personal space. "I'll warm you up."

Her teeth chattering and arms wrapped around herself, Santana says through purple tinged lips, "I ddddon't think that's p-possible."

Brittany reaches into her back pocket and pulls out two mini bottles of tequila. "You sure?"

To get her blood moving, Santana breaks into jumping jacks. When she's warmed enough to be able to speak without stuttering, she says, "That myth was _busted_. It's a temporary warmth, but the blood vessels actually dilate and -"

"Honey? Just drink." Brittany uncaps one bottle and holds it out, but Santana hesitates. "We're 2 minutes away from our warm and toasty room, so it won't matter if our core temperatures drop later. I promise you - hypothermia is _not_ an issue." Finally convinced, Santana takes the bottle and gulps half the amber liquid in one swig. Brittany laughs and falls onto on one of the benches. "You're such a geek."

"I'm not."

"You are." Brittany smiles affectionately. "But, you're my geek."

"Well then you're a geek too because you obviously understood that I was referencing _Mythbusters_."

"I am, I am. But, _I_ wasn't born this way." Brittany pats the space beside her and waits for Santana to join her. "Much like the way I've had to change my taste for sweet coffee, I've _adapted_ to your geekiness and learned the language."

Santana laughs out loud at that. "Oh really? Well, I guess I should thank you, then." She raises her tiny bottle and says, "Meep-zorp flurm-gloob."

Brittany gasps and grabs her wife's arm. "Oh my god! You remember it?"

"No, of course not," Santana fibs, laughs and twists out of Brittany's hold. "YOU made up that language and I'm fairly certain that inventing your own language makes you the **queen of geekdom!"**

"WE!" Brittany chases her fellow conlanger around the gazebo. "WE made it up.

Laughing hysterically, Santana slips and slides to evade her wife's grasp. "YOU."

"WE!" Brittany grasps Santana by the back of her shirt and yanks so that she flies backwards into her arms. She lifts her wife off the ground and spins her around.

"Eeeeeee! Britt! Put me down."

"Admit it!" Santana purses her lips together and stubbornly shakes her head. Brittany stops spinning, but her mind continues to whirl on as memories of their childhood play in her head. After Quinn moved away without so much as a goodbye, the girls were devastated and heartbroken. Santana had sworn that she would never let anyone get that close to them again and scared off anyone that got near. And, in her own way, Brittany found a way to protect her heart as well. She decided they needed a secret language that only they could understand. "If you don't admit it, I'm gonna assume you no longer feel keeping it a secret is necessary. I'll teach it to the kids... and Quinn."

"Blackmail."

"Incentive."

Santana playfully rolls her eyes and chuckles her acknowledgment. "Está bien, admito que lo crearon juntos, pero creo que hay otros idiomas que hablamos mucho más fluido, y que son mucho más romántico." _(Alright, I admit we created it together, but I think there are other languages that we speak far more fluently, and that are much more romantic.)_

"En serio? Y qué diría usted que en esos otros idiomas?"_ (Really? And what would you say in those other languages?)_

"I would say that this getaway was a brilliant idea and that I've enjoyed every second of it. It's reminded me how lucky I am to wake up beside you and be loved by you, but also to really appreciate that we are still best friends who enjoy each other's company."

"You are an adorable mushball." Brittany laughs even though the words made her heart flutter. "You know what I think?"

"That unicorns are just _horny_ horses?" Santana receives a light slap and glare for mocking the revered unicorn. "Sorry. No, what do you think?"

"I think that we aren't kids anymore."

Santana gasps and her right hand flies to her chest. "We're not?"

"Dork." Brittany pecks her once then gestures to the ongoing torrent around them. "When we were kids and it rained, we were stuck inside or confined to our yard. We watched movies and played in the rain because we _couldn't_ go anywhere. We're not kids anymore. We don't have to stay at the B&B. Let's go somewhere. Let's dress up and go to dinner or to a club, or both!"

The grin on Santana's face grows to a radiant smile. "Let's do it!" Then, pausing at the entrance of the gazebo, she yells, "On your mark...get set..."

* * *

><p>"Go!" Quinn drops her outstretched arms, signaling the start of the race being held in the middle of the Lopez-Pierce living room. Mike and Sam are on their hands and knees with Tony and Ella on their backs respectively; Tina is circling them with a video camera. While Mike and Sam make every effort to ensure that the race ends in a tie, Quinn places Kelly beside them and then kneels at the finish line beckoning her daughter forward. "Come on, sweetie. You can do it." Kelly remains on her stomach, but scoots forward and is able to inch her way towards her mother. Tony jumps off of Mike at the finish line and declares himself the winner. Before Ella can protest, Quinn claps for attention. "Tony, Ella bath time." She lifts Kelly onto her shoulders and exaggeratedly marches up the stairs with the twins close behind - Tony crawling with his butt in the air and Ella saluting as her little knees lift high to her chest.<p>

Tina calls out over her shoulder. "Keep yourselves occupied and don't break anything. No drinking, Mike you're gonna be driving."

"Yes _mom_," says Sam.

Mike's eyes widen and he says in a strained voice, "Don't call her _mom_. She **hates** that."

* * *

><p>"Dinner is perfect," says Brittany as she dips her spoon into her banana split. "This is the best part of being on vacation - eating anything we want."<p>

"Really? _This_ is the **best** part?" Santana dips a fry into her shake. "We've had sex at least half a dozen times, but **this** is the best part. You're such the romantic."

"Sex is romantic?" Santana chokes on her fry, afraid that she said something wrong, and Brittany laughs. "I'm teasing. Every part has been the best part. It's been so much fun to just be Brittany and Santana."

"It really has." Santana bites the inside of her cheek. "I wonder what our lives would be like if we didn't have kids."

"It would definitely be different. Awesome, but different. Speaking of kids, Quinn mentioned you woke her up that night I told you I was ready to start a family. I knew you were freaking out, but how bad was it?"

"Uh, it wasn't necessarily _bad_."

/

_Santana tears up the street and screeches to a halt in Quinn's driveway. Killing the engine, she jumps out, slams the door and runs to the front door while holding her right hand over her shoulder and setting the alarm on her car. Her breaths shallow and uneven, she can't find her voice and pounds on the door._

_No answer._

_Fumbling with her keys in the dark, she finally finds the right one and opens the door. An alarm immediately beeps its warning and she slams the door and rushes over. Pulling out her phone and scrolling to Quinn's name, she checks her notes for the alarm code and shakily punches in the numbers, sighing in relief when the beeping stops. She drops her keys to the hall table, shrugs out of her jacket and steps out of her flats as she beelines towards the master bedroom. Flipping the light on, she screams, "Get up!"_

_Quinn pulls the covers over her head. "Turn off the fucking light!"_

_Santana turns off the light and flips the bathroom light on so she can still see around the dark room. "Q! This is an emergency!" _

_The blonde pops her head out and gives Santana the once over. "There's no blood. We'll talk in the morning. Go to sleep."_

"_I'm serious!"_

"_Tomorrow." Quinn rolls away from the desperate woman. Santana groans and stomps to the bathroom. When she returns, she's holding a glass of water which she promptly throws onto Quinn. "BITCH!"_

"_Get the fuck up!"_

"_I'm gonna kill you!" Quinn throws the covers off her bed and runs after the quickly retreating brunette who locks herself in the bathroom. "LOPEZ!"_

"_SHE WANTS A BABY!"_

_All the anger and irritation drains out of Quinn and is replaced by a jubilant smile. "A baby? A BABY! OH MY GOD!" Santana cracks the door open to make sure the coast is clear and Quinn barges into the bathroom, wrapping her best friend up in her arms. "A BABY! Congratulations! Oh my god, we need to get ready." Quinn runs back into the bedroom and flips a switch, bathing the room in light as she searches for a pen and paper. "I'll throw the shower, and -"_

"_STOP right there. I don't want a baby."_

"_What? Why not?"_

"_They're tiny, and helpless, and unpredictable, and they slobber all over everything and no, I don't want one."_

_Quinn raises an eyebrow, but calmly sets the pen and paper aside, feeling just a little guilty that she didn't think first. Obviously Santana was freaking out about this or she wouldn't have barged into her bedroom. "Okay, so tell her no."_

"_Don't be an idiot."_

"_Am I? You have very strong feelings about babies, you have clearly given it a lot of thought and you don't want one. Tell her that."_

_Santana glares at her friend and shakes her pointer finger in accusation. "Don't think I don't see what you're doing. You're using reverse psychology on me."_

"_No, I'm not." Quinn returns to the bed and tosses the wet pillow at the laundry pile. Then walks over to the closet to retrieve another one. "A child is a very important decision and I know first hand what it is like to have a baby when I wasn't ready for one." As she slips the case on, she fluffs the pillow and tosses it to the bed. "If you don't want one, then don't force yourself, because if you do, everyone - including the innocent child - will be miserable." Quinn climbs into bed and flips the comforter back from the other side - inviting Santana to join her. Santana frowns, slightly disappointed that Quinn isn't trying to talk her into a baby, but slides in beside her best friend. She lays there, staring at the ceiling, arms folded over her stomach, and waits, but nothing more is said. After what seems like hours, Quinn turns to face her and rests her right hand over both of Santana's. "Are you disappointed that I didn't try to talk you into it?" A tear falls from the corner of Santana's eye, and Quinn wipes it away. Softly she says, "That's your answer, Santana. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. You love Brittany more than I can even comprehend. You were made for loving a baby and your son or daughter is going to be the luckiest, most adored, and spoiled kid this world has ever seen." _

_Santana nods and sniffles, and Quinn shifts to return to her side of the bed, but Santana grabs her hand. They lay there, side by side, fingers entwined between them. "I'm scared."_

_Quinn squeezes tight. "Good. Fear of failing your child is going to make you the best mother. He or she is very lucky."_

_"You're weird."_

_"Yeah. And you owe me a new pillow."_

_/_

"I think that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Brittany wipes a tear from her eye. "You guys are such cute friends."

"No we're not."

"Why do you do that? I like the friendship you have with Quinn. You guys fight and bemoan each other's existence, but when it comes down to it, you've always loved her almost as much as you loved me."

"Nowhere near as much as you."

"Okay, that's fair. You love her as _consistently_ as you love me. How's that?"

"Better." Santana smiles and pokes another fry into her shake. "Are we going to have more kids?"

Surprised that Santana finally asked the question, Brittany rests her spoon in the dish and sits back. "I've been thinking about that actually. I'm glad you brought it up."

"Do you _want_ another one?"

Brittany purses her lips together in thought and nods slowly, but Santana can tell that her eyes are saying no and that the words that come next aren't going to be what she wants to hear. "When Kelly first moved in with us I was addicted to her baby smell and I loved seeing you with her, but the twins are a handful, and you're going to be working more, and I'm hoping to do a little more as well. I do want another baby, just not now."

Santana stirs her shake with a fry, afraid to hear the answer to her question but knowing she needs to ask it. "Is it because I don't want to be pregnant?"

Brittany covers her wife's hand with hers. "No, honey. Not at all. There are things that I'd like to accomplish before we have another baby, that's all. But, if you really want one, then we can discuss it."

Santana swallows a couple times and blinks away the tears. When Brittany's expression nears panic, Santana reassures her. "I'm okay. I just didn't expect you to say no. But, you're right. There's actually a lot that I wanna do, too. Like be taken seriously as a journalist and take the kids to Disneyland. They're finally old enough to appreciate it."

"Oooooh I would love that!" Brittany squeezes Santana's hand and looks deep into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Santana smiles and nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. We'll have another one when we're ready."

Brittany moves to Santana's side of the booth and scoots close, wrapping her wife up in a tight embrace. "We will be ready one day, I promise." She kisses away the falling tears and presses her forehead to Santana's temple. "Do you wanna go back to the room?"

Frowning in confusion, Santana asks, "I thought we're going dancing?"

"I wasn't sure if I killed the mood."

"Do you wanna go dancing?" Santana feels Brittany's head bob in response so she kisses her once. "Then let's go. We've still got tonight and tomorrow before we have to go back to being moms and waking up at the crack of dawn, cooking ten meals a day, chauffeuring our kids to and from school, being around a housemate, dealing with work, -"

Brittany chuckles. "You LOVE our life."

Santana smiles and sighs contentedly. "Yeah, yeah I really do." They walk hand in hand out of the small diner. "But tonight, it's just you and me, babe. We're gonna dance til we're either ready to drop or wanna rush home and fuck our brains out." Santana waggles her eyebrows and smirks because she still has a surprise or two hidden in the hotel closet. Brittany leans into her wife and wraps both her hands around Santana's, enjoying the sentiment despite the crass. Santana squeezes tight and yells into the near empty parking lot. "Just you and me! Santittany is on!"

Brittany rolls her eyes. "You keep using _Santittany_ and you're not getting any for a week."

Santana stops in her tracks, yanking Brittany back to stand beside her. "Blackmail!" Brittany opens her mouth and Santana shakes her head with a laugh. "I know, I know. _Incentive_. Fine. **BRITTANA** IS ON and will ALWAYS be on!"

"**Much** better!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. <strong>

On Twitter and Tumblr, I'm ASLGoofy.

My beta is southyankee and glee-southwriter.

Come bug us and share your thoughts and ideas for WJGS.


	69. Chapter 69

This chapter is dedicated to **Gleeeek89** who started re-reading and reviewing each chapter. Reading those reviews helped me find my passion for this story again. This one's for you, M'lady! Thank you to my awesome beta **breakdown6 **who challenged me to change the last scene.

To fully enjoy the last scene in this chapter, I suggest you visit my Tumblr for the version I used of Jennifer Lopez's _Dance Again. _On Tumblr and Twitter, I'm ASLGoofy.

Chapter 69

* * *

><p>Outside <em>The Target Nightclub<em>, Santana exhales into her cupped hands and rubs her slightly warmed palms up and down her bare arms. The blue striped dress she chose hugs her curves perfectly, but does nothing against the icy chill of the night. She's painfully numb from the cold and briefly wonders how long it will be before hypothermia sets in. _I'm such a dork_. Shaking her head and laughing at her own ridiculousness, she tries to distract herself.

After counting the fourteen women and two men in front of her, twelve women behind her (including Brittany), twenty-three stars in the sky, one hundred beats of the music's bass, and still freezing her ass off, Santana tucks her hands between her own thighs and shuffles closer to her wife with a soft whimper.

Brittany giggles and holds her tight. "You are so cute." Unlike Santana, she isn't cold at all. In her jeans and sexy black fitted tank top that accentuates her boobs, she's actually glistening with a light sheen of sweat as her body heats up in excited anticipation of an intense night of dancing. She rubs her hands up and down Santana's arms and back, then presses her lips to Santana's ear and whispers naughty suggestions for warming up.

It works like a charm and Santana defrosts, slides her arms around Brittany's waist and tucks her fingers into the back pockets of her jeans to pull her closer - earning a gag from someone behind them. Santana tenses and feels Brittany's grip tighten protectively.

"This better not be a dyke bar, Jules."

"Maybe they're lost, girls." The young women break into haughty laughter. "I don't see any flat tops and plaid here."

_Oh hell no! _These aren't the disapproving frowns of an ignorant small town. These women are bitches with a capital 'B' and mean-girl wannabes. Santana, who a second ago was laughing at her own dorkiness, and Brittany who was affectionately cuddling her wife, are not the women who spin to face the obnoxious hyenas. _This_ is Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce - the Diva and Dancer - women who know they are hot. Santana straightens herself to full height and exudes confidence, sex appeal, and the arrogance of knowing the hierarchy of a night club - the hotter you are, the higher up you reign.

The young group of women don't stand a chance and immediately shrink back while muttering their apologies. The bouncer calls for IDs and Santana reaches into her bra to pull hers out, her eyes still locked on the three women who look as though they wish the earth would swallow them up. She contemplates unleashing Snix and truly teaching these bitches some manners, but Brittany catches her attention and holds her hand out. "Ready babe?" Santana instinctively turns and her mouth nearly drops open. Brittany is also in HBIC mode, standing tall and proud, confident and ohhhh so _sexy_ with a glint of amusement shining in her bright blues as she regards the now cowering women. Santana smirks, takes her hand and with one final glare over her shoulder, struts into the club.

The establishment is packed to capacity, probably because it's a Saturday and this is the only club for miles. Brittany weaves them though the crowd and straight to the bar. Santana tugs firmly on her forearm until she leans down, her ear close to Santana's mouth. "I haven't seen _that_ side of you in years! I almost didn't recognize you." Brittany raises an eyebrow wondering if this was a good thing or bad thing. Santana continues, "I thought I was gonna cream myself."

Brittany smirks. _Definitely a good thing. _The bartender slides up in front of them, his eyes twitching as he tries to focus on the women's faces and not their cleavage. Brittany orders four tequila shots.

Santana laughs at her enthusiastic wife. "Planning to get me drunk and have your way with me?" When Brittany's brow waggles in response, Santana chuckles. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this night." They clink their glasses and quickly down both shots, then Brittany orders a glass of ice while Santana surveys the room. The club isn't the trendiest she's ever seen, but it's definitely better than any in Lima. Unsurprisingly, with a name like _The Target, _the room is a large circle. The outer edge is lined with booths with the exception of one area designated for the bar, the inner layer is littered with tall circular tables, and the bulls-eye is a large dance floor with raised tiers for the brave. Santana's grins when she notices a handful of women dancing up on each other. They may not be lesbians, but at least no one seems bothered by them. This means she and Brittany can be themselves.

She's just about to point this fact out to Brittany when she feels warm arms around her waist and hears her wife's sexy voice. "Are you up for having _fun_?" Santana frowns, not understanding why the word 'fun' was said with a suggestive inflection, but she nods anyway. Brittany kisses her bare shoulder. "Good. I love you." Santana opens her mouth to ask Brittany what she has in mind, but the arms peel away from her waist and she watches as Brittany easily melds into the throng of sweaty dancers.

Santana stands dumbfounded. _What's going on? Why didn't she take me with her? _She shoots Brittany a questioning eyebrow, but when their eyes meet, Brittany shows no sign of recognition. Instead, she moves closer to a sexy brunette and dances beside her. _What the fuck is going on? Is this what she meant by 'having fun'? We're gonna dance with other people? _Santana returns to the bar and orders another shot. The drink is placed in front of her and the bartender turns his attention to someone next to her. Santana swears under her breath about getaways and alone time before downing her shot.

"I'll have a glass of ice."

Santana whips around to glare at the owner of the voice. "What the hell, babe?!"

Brittany raises the glass to her mouth and shakes it to release several cubes of ice. Between loud crunches she responds, "I think you have me confused with someone else."

_"What?"_

Brittany can't believe how slow her wife is to figure out what she's doing. Extending her hand, she _introduces_ herself. "Hi, I'm Brittany."

"Huh? What are you - oh!" Santana mentally whacks her palm to her forehead. _Duh._ "Ohhhhh _Brittany_. Nice to meet you. I'm Santana."

* * *

><p>After dinner at Breadstix, the group has returned to the Lopez-Pierce home. Sam and Mike are downstairs playing Xbox; Quinn is upstairs; and Tina is bouncing Kelly in her arms while looking through the various photos around the living room. Her eyes fall upon a series of pictures taken in a park, Brittany in a striped tank, khaki pants and loafers, Santana in a white off the shoulder blouse, green capris and light blue Keds. The first shot is of them sitting on the grass and seemingly oblivious to having their picture taken. Brittany's eyes are closed, her hair falling in waves over her shoulders, and she's smiling as she leans her cheek into Santana's outstretched palm. The second is of Santana's pointer finger on Brittany's scrunched up nose and Tina swears she can hear Santana saying, "I boop your nose," and Brittany's giggle. The last picture is of the two girls smiling directly into the camera and Tina can't help but smile back. <em>These two are so different than what I remember them to be. I wish I had known this Brittana in high school. <em>

Another photo catches Tina's eye, this time of all three girls with Santana in the middle. Judging by their matching black dresses and the red ribbon in Brittany's hair, it was taken after their first sectionals competition. Tina picks up the photo and brings it closer to her face as she studies the genuine smiles on the three girls. Santana is positively glowing; Brittany is leaning close as though proudly announcing, "This is my girl,"; and Quinn is resting her chin on Santana's shoulder, a shy smile that for once shows Quinn as feeling content and comfortable. There's no hint of rivalry between them. Just friendship and sisterhood.

"I love that photo," says Quinn, returning from putting the twins to bed. "We were so happy that day. A Glee competition was very different than Cheerios." She slides up beside Tina and holds her hands out for Kelly. "After a Cheerios competition we felt arrogant, like we ruled. It fed our egos. Glee was different. It made us feel genuinely happy and proud."

Tina smiles. "It fed your hearts." She replaces the photo on the shelf and picks up one of Ella and Tony in _Yes, I'm a twin _t-shirts, both with huge toothy grins and doing a thumbs up to the camera. "When is this from?"

"That's their first day of preschool. Ella was so nervous, but Britt told her she was basically going to have the best day of her life and we got some great pictures of the two of them hamming it up before we left the house."

"Such an adorable family," muses Tina. "I bet you guys have a lot of fun."

The women sit on the couch while Quinn nurses. "Yeah, we do. I love being here, and the girls have been absolutely amazing and so accommodating to having me around. From the very first night I felt like I was finally home."

"Are they easy to live with?"

Quinn nods. "We grew up together and I was always at their houses, plus we went to tons of cheer camps, so for us living together is second nature. But, I also miss having my own place and I'm sure they miss their privacy. I assume that's why Brittany wanted this getaway so badly."

"Why did you move in?"

"I was in a bad place after the separation. Drinking excessively and spiraling deeper. Britt and I talked a couple times and I tried to pretend that I was fine, but I guess she knew something was up. I came to babysit one night and the next thing I know they're asking me to stay with them until Puck gets back from training. I think Britt is scared that if I'm on my own I'll drink again."

"Will you?"

Quinn shrugs. "When I'm here... I feel... normal. Safe. It reminds me a lot of growing up and how we were before all the high school drama."

Tina nods with understanding, but frowns in concern. "So, you don't know if you would drink if you moved out?"

"I would hope not, but I honestly don't know."

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing. Just thinking." Quinn raises an eyebrow wanting an explanation so Tina chooses her words carefully. "I was just wondering if _maybe_ being here is holding you back."

Quinn frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when we lived with Mike's parents, everything was done for us. His mom cooked, did the laundry, even made the beds. We didn't have to grow up. When we left and moved out on our own a year ago, it was like we were newlyweds again. We had no clue how to be around each other and deal with budgets and sharing responsibilities. It almost killed our marriage. I think if we had been on our own right away, our relationship would've gone through those obstacles early on and we'd be a lot stronger than we are now."

"I'm not a mooch." Quinn defends herself. "I help out a lot around here."

"That's not what I meant, Quinn." Tina smiles reassuringly. "Mike and I didn't realize how much growing we needed to do as a couple until we were forced to do it. I'm sure staying here was what you needed at the time, but what's your goal? I mean, even when Puck comes back you'll still be separated so it's not like you're going home to him. You'll still be on your own."

"I hadn't really thought about that."

Tina nods. "When we lived with his parents it was so easy, you know? There were minor disagreements with his mom, but for the most part it was nice to be in a family. My parents aren't nurturing. I liked how much his mom cared, even if it was in an overbearing sort of way. When we had finally saved enough to move out it was scary. I was comfortable and living there was easy, but once we left it was... exhilarating. I realized I liked being on my own and actually being a wife. I felt like I was finally growing up. We still have a lot to learn, and our relationship is far from perfect, but we love each other and I think we'll be okay. He's a good man." She runs her fingers through Kelly's hair then rests her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "You may never be _ready_ to leave, Quinn. I barely know Santana and Brittany, but even I wanna move in here and be around them. So, I can only imagine how amazing it must be for you to be a member of their family. But, being on your own will be good for you. You'll be overcoming challenges every day and it'll make you that much stronger and little by little, you'll start to realize that life is good - that _you_ can make it good. You don't need to be here to feel normal, Quinn. You _are_ normal."

Quinn scoffs. "No, I'm not. You've met my mother and you know what my father was like. I didn't come from normal."

Shaking her head, Tina says, "A lot of us have less than ideal parents, but they don't define who we are. What if you tried half-time here and half-time there, or even just went home on the weekends. I bet it won't be long before your stay there gets longer than your stay here."

Quinn frowns and swallows her fear before asking, "Did the girls ask you to talk to me? To convince me to move out?"

"NO! No, not at all. They don't even know I'm here." Tina grabs Quinn's hand and squeezes reassuringly, then feels awkward for holding it and returns her hand to her own lap. "I just... you're different now. I mean, the Quinn I saw at Mercedes' club and the Quinn I talked to at my shower, and even the Quinn I'm talking to now, are different. You've changed so much. Your whole demeanor is different. You're lighter, kind of glowing. You look really happy."

"I am."

"And, that's why I think you should take the next step. Move home, Quinn. Challenge yourself."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that." Quinn drops her chin to her chest in embarrassment. "What if I spiral again?"

"Well, I'm sure you could always come back, but honestly, I think you'll be fine. The girls left you here with the two people they love more than anyone else in this world for _three_ days. I've seen them with their kids. There is no way either of them would have left you in charge if they were worried you would drink or be a danger to the kids."

Quinn can't help but smile at that. "You're right." She hands Kelly to Tina so she can button up her dress. "Although, I don't know how well I would be doing if you guys hadn't shown up."

"What do you mean? You were doing great! The kids were in time out, you were clearly in charge, the house wasn't burning and you weren't drinking. I call that success. It's way better than anything I could do. I'm still freaking out over being a mother. I've never even changed a diaper before."

Laughing, Quinn scrunches her nose at the light odor emanating from her daughter. "Now's as good a time as any to learn. Come on, I'll teach you." Quinn looks at Tina and shakes her head at the sudden case of nerves she's having. "Seriously? Come on, if Santana can learn, so can you."

/

_Santana scrunches her nose in disgust, backs away from Quinn, and bolts out of the bedroom. "Santana, come back here!" Quinn lays her neighbor's son in the playpen and chases after her ridiculous friend. Finding her hiding in the bathtub, she grabs her by the ear and tugs. "Stop running away! You're going to be a mother soon and Brittany insisted you learn to change a diaper."_

"_Shit! Let go!" Santana claws at Quinn's hand and tries to pull her fingers apart, but fails. Damn me for being the weakest of all three of us. "Let go!"_

"_No. If you're going to act like a brat, I'm going to treat you like one." Quinn drags her back to the bedroom and with a final twist releases her ear. _

"_Fuck you're such a bitch."_

"_And you are ridiculous! If you don't want to change a fucking diaper then don't have children! Sientate!" (Sit!)_

"_I'm not a dog!" Quinn stares her best friend down until Santana flops to the bed. "Fine." Santana watches as Quinn retrieves the infant from the playpen, spreads a towel on the bed, then lays him down. Santana immediately gags in disgust. "Ewwww! Come on! Can't I -"_

"_No."_

_Santana crosses her arms over her chest in defiance. "I am not starting with shit. I will not have my first diaper experience be any more traumatic than it already is."_

"_An infant's bowel movement is not called shit, Santana. It's poop."_

"_Fuck no. I'm not gonna use poop, or doodie, or any other stupid euphemism. I call it like I see it and shit is shit! I don't care whose ass it came out of."_

"_Oh good lord. Whatever. Let's just get this over with." She spins the little boy so his feet face Santana. "Step one, hold your breath." Santana's head whips to face her, her nerves now turned to genuine fear. Quinn laughs. "I'm kidding. It's not that bad."_

"_Can't I just -"_

"_No."_

"_But -"_

"_No."_

"_What if I -"_

"_No!"_

"_Ugh. Fine."_

"_Good girl." Quinn pats Santana's cheek, earning a genuine glare from the other woman. "Alright, step one, unsnap the onesie." Santana does as directed and Quinn giggles at the pride already shining in her friend's eyes. "Open those tabs on the side. It's like Velcro. Then open the front of the diaper, but don't pull it out from under his body yet."_

/

Tina opens the diaper as instructed and screeches. "Oh! My! God! That's awful!" Fanning the space in front of her, coughing and gagging, eyes tearing, one would think she had just been exposed to a toxic gas.

"You're as bad as Santana."

In a nasally voice because she's holding her breath, Tina says, "I can't help it! This is disgusting! It's smeared all - " Tina gags again.

Quinn simply pulls out several baby wipes and holds them out to her. "Unless you are planning to move back with your mother-in-law I suggest you stop being such a big baby and continue."

"But -"

In a horrible yet hilarious attempt at a Chinese accent, Quinn teases, "You want-a Momma Chang do fo you? Yes? You be baby make-a and Momma Chang take care fo you? You like-a that?"

Laughing, Tina slaps Quinn's arm then snatches the baby wipes. "That was horribly racist. His parents speak perfect English."

Quinn shrugs. "It worked." She points at Kelly. "Back-a to changy the diapa!"

/

_Santana re-snaps the onesie and lifts the little boy up, bouncing him a little to make sure the diaper stays in place. "I did it!"_

"_You did." Quinn side hugs her. "I'm proud of you." _

"_I'm gonna go show Britt." Santana runs out of the room and over to the couch where Brittany is thumbing through a magazine and holds the little boy in front of her. "Look babe, I did it!"_

"_That's great San." Rubbing her belly absentmindedly, Brittany adds, "Soon you'll be doing that 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 52 weeks a year. You'll be changing diapers in your sleep."_

_Santana drops her arms in shock, thus lowering the infant, and Brittany quickly takes the baby from her. "24 hours a day? That's a lot of shit."_

_Quinn slaps her arm and joins Brittany on the couch. "Poop."_

"_Shit," Santana swears. "I'm gonna go nap while I still can."_

_Brittany and Quinn watch as she trudges up to her bedroom as though heading to her doom. Quinn laughs, "Changing diapers all day, every day, for years? That was mean."_

"_I told you, she was driving me insane with her worries about things we won't need for years like toddler safety, schools and college funds. It was endearing at first, but then she wouldn't shut up about it and when I tried to get her to focus on the things that we need to know now, she wouldn't pay attention. I sat her down to watch the birthing video with me, but she took one look at the blood, passed out and refuses to watch it again. That led to how much she hates bodily fluids and she actually said the words, 'You'll be cleaning up their shit.' So no, I was not being mean. She's being a brat and needs to grow up!"_

"_Ahhh. You're a little scary when your pregnant."_

_Brittany throws her magazine at Quinn. "I am not scary!"_

_Quinn holds her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. Not scary, got it."_

"_Oh shut up."_

_Quinn laughs. "I still can't believe what a baby she was being about diapers."_

"_I know, right?" Brittany bounces the little boy in her arms to calm herself. "I hope once the twins come she'll adjust quickly. I guess we'll both have to make changes and sacrifice stuff." Sighing, she runs her fingers through the little boys hair. "Things are gonna be different around here. No more spontaneous trips to the movies or having sex whenever and wherever. No more video game marathons for her and spending late nights at the studio choreographing for me. Our lives are going to change. We're going to change." She looks up at Quinn with fear in her eyes. "What if we change? What if we become one of those couples whose lives revolve around their kids and we forget how to talk to each other and then the kids grow up and graduate and move out and we're stuck at home with an empty nest and realize we've been unhappy for decades and get divorced! Oh my god!"_

"_Whoa." Quinn laughs at her hormonal friend._

_Brittany screeches, "I'm serious!"_

"_Okay, I'm sorry, but you're overreacting. It's just the hormones so calm down and breathe." Quinn takes several deep breaths and exhales until Brittany copies her and calms down. "You and Santana will be fine."_

"_You're right, you're right. It's the hormones. We'll be fine. I'm sure. Pretty sure. I hope."_

"_You will be more than fine." Quinn takes Brittany's hand between both of hers. "You love each other more than I've ever seen two people love each other and you're going to be amazing parents."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because, you knew that Santana needed to learn to change a diaper and started the process five months before you were due. You knew she would throw a fit but you didn't let up. You're already thinking about what's best for those precious babies. You're already thinking like a mother."_

_Brittany beams and rubs her belly. "I am?"_

"_You are."_

"_Thank you." Brittany cries and hugs her friend, then whimpers, "I hate being pregnant."_

_Quinn takes the infant from Brittany and lays him on a blanket on the floor. "I understand, but once it's over and you carry those the babies in your arms, you'll forget how hard it was." She grabs the lotion from the coffee table, returns to the couch and taps her lap. _

"_But she's driving me crazy, Quinn." Brittany shifts on the couch and rests her feet in Quinn's lap, eagerly accepting the foot rub. _

"_Well, if it's any consolation, I think you're driving her crazy, too."_

_Brittany laughs. "Has she been calling you?"_

"_Almost everyday." Quinn continues to dote on her best friend, putting everything she has into relieving the painful swelling. "She loves you so much, Brittany. It's hard for her to see you in pain, or emotional, or crazy. She wants everything to be perfect and yes, she's got her moments of stupidity, but the big picture is that she wants these babies with you. I think she's so used to the two of you being Santana and Brittany that the need for growing up hasn't hit her yet. But, as you get bigger the reality will sink in, and I think, she'll surprise you. Santana has always done everything at 1000% once she gets on board."_

"_You're right." Brittany, ever flexible, bends forward to grab Quinn's hand off her foot. "I miss you, Quinn. I can't believe how little we've seen you since the wedding."_

"_I know, I'm sorry. Life has been kind of crazy lately. I sent some photos in to Time magazine." Quinn crosses her fingers. "I'm hoping."_

"_That's fantastic! I hope you get it."_

"_Me too. I think maybe I found niche. Quinn Fabray, Photojournalist."_

"_I'm so proud of you."_

"_I didn't get it, yet."_

"_Doesn't matter. You're still doing what you love." Brittany gives her friend's hand a little shake then leans back. "I'm sorry I made you come all this way to deal with San's tantrum."_

"_That's fine. I like being needed. Anyway, I should return that little one to my neighbor."_

"_Why do you have your neighbor's kid? Did you just say, 'Hey my friend is having a melt down x miles away because her wife is being unreasonable, can I borrow your son to cheer her up?'"_

"_No __**Goofy**__, I was already babysitting." Quinn laughs. "Dinner this week?"_

_Brittany giggles at her own silliness. "Sure, dinner sounds good."_

_/_

Quinn raises her eyebrow at Tina. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture to send to Mike."

"Of Kelly's diaper?"

"No, of all of her, but yes, of the diaper." Tina gives Quinn a dismissive wave. "Let me enjoy my moment. I'm very proud of myself."

Quinn laughs and resumes her faux accent. "Momma is-a proud, too. You go stand ova there. I take-y your pic-cha."

Tina chuckles and picks up Kelly. "You have the worst Chinese accent I've ever heard."

* * *

><p>"So, Brittany, can I buy you a drink?"<p>

Brittany finishes her ice and drops the glass to the bar. "No thanks."

Santana frowns as Brittany sashays away and slides in to rejoin the dancers. Within seconds, she's flanked on both sides, one male and one female, both eying her hungrily. Santana narrows her eyes and sets her jaw, but remains unmoving. The male dancer grinds his crotch directly against Brittany's ass so she spins and shoots him a teasing smile, while wagging her finger and shaking her head. He laughs in challenge and drops back, one hand to the floor and thrusts his pelvis up towards her. Brittany sees him for what he is, a cocksure asshole who wants more than a dance, so she disengages and turns to the brunette behind her who eagerly welcomes the attention.

Santana barely blinks as she keeps an eye on her wife, orders a cosmo, leans back against the bar, and tries to figure out how this game is played. They've only role played a few times and it was either innocent fun as Buttercup and Wesley, or they were already stripping for sex and simply became Calzona. This is the first time she's had to work to actually get Brittany, and frankly, she's at a loss.

As dance mixes continue to rumble through the club with their *oonz oonz oonz oonz* and blinding strobe light pulses, the crowd screams their applause and wildly bounce to the beat. Santana remains unmoving, her attention fixed on Brittany as she continues to move with the all too willing brunette - a mere hairbreadth of space between them. It's obvious to Santana that Brittany is holding back, careful not to touch the woman and cross any lines. She struggles to make out their movements through the annoying pulsating strobes, but her eyes burn with jealousy when the brunette presses against her wife, wraps an arm around her waist, and slides the other up Brittany's chest. Her blood boiling, Santana grabs the cup of ice, palms the cubes in her left hand and slams the cup to the bar. Brittany raises her hands as a signal for the other woman that touching is off limits just as Santana leaps off her stool and storms toward the dance floor.

Brittany has been blatantly ignoring Santana and is oblivious to the approach, but the brunette sees her clearly, and glares in challenge. Santana's right hand shoots out, her fingertips squeezing between the two women. She presses against the woman's chest as she slowly pushes her away from Brittany. Attempting to keep the mood light, she smiles and teasingly sashays forward, but her eyes are full of authority and demand respect, explaining that Brittany is off limits and that she doesn't want a fight.

The beginning beat of _Dance Again _thrums and Santana starts to walk away, but the brunette grabs her arm and spins her around. The woman throws her arms back in challenge and boldly crumps forward.

_Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmy yam_

_Shimmy yay_

_I'm a ol' dirty dog all day_

_No way Jose_

_Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre_

Not willing to give up a prize like Brittany so easily, the brunette ticks and stomps, pops and locks, attempting to show the intrusive woman that the blonde belongs with her.

Santana confidently struts towards her, forcing the woman to back away. She shakes her head, wagging her finger in warning, clearly not willing to engage in a battle over the woman who is already hers. She returns to stand before Brittany, rolls her body and slowly sinks down, her right hand at Brittany's thigh.

_Make love to me._

She looks up in submission, offering herself, challenging her wife to make a move. Brittany can see the brunette out of the corner of her eye, begging to be chosen. Brittany sends the woman a curt nod, thanking her for the dance but politely sending her on her way. Brittany's attention immediately returns to Santana as the cubes of ice are on her wrist. As Santana rises, she drags the cubes up Brittany's arm, across her collarbone, up her neck and into her mouth. Brittany's chest heaves, her eyes dark with lust as she lunges for Santana and guides her effortlessly around the dance floor.

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

The brunette watches from the sidelines, silently begging Brittany to reconsider. Brittany shakes her head and captures her wife's lips in a brief, but telling kiss. She is mine, I am hers.

* * *

><p><em>Baby your fire is lighting me up<em>

_The way that you move girl is reason enough_

_That I love to make love to you baby_

_(yeah make love to me)_

Pushing Santana into their room, Brittany locks the door. Grabbing her wife's face with both hands, she kisses her fiercely, tongues wrestling for dominance. Santana gasps for air, her chest heaving and craving to be touched. She grabs Brittany's hand and moves it to cover her breast, moans and begs, "Make love to me."

Brittany steps out of her flats and guides them towards the bed, tugging Santana's zipper down as they go. The dress pools at her feet and she steps out of it. Brittany picks it up and tosses it across a chair. She grips the back of Santana's thighs, lifts her, and tan legs quickly wrap around her waist.

Brittany spins them, Santana's arms tight around her neck as she leans back, her chest arching forward. Brittany leans down and licks between her breasts and bites on a still clothed nipple. Santana grinds down onto Brittany's muscular abs, moaning at the friction caused. The sound shoots straight between Brittany's legs and her grip falters.

Santana slides down, drops her feet to the floor and is eye to eye with her wife, her heels giving her a height she normally doesn't have. Brittany's hands slide to her ass, fingers splayed and flexing against the taut muscle. They gyrate against each other, pressing closer than they could in the club. Santana's leg slides between Brittany's as they enjoy the freedom to truly dance and be themselves, but when her thigh brushes against Brittany's clit, all choreography ends. Brittany grips Santana at the waist and throws her on the bed, then tears off her own clothes and stands before her, naked. Holding Santana's ankles, she pulls the stilettos off and drops them to the floor. Her hands slide up tan legs until her fingers hook into black lace panties and tug them down. Santana unhooks her own bra, tosses it across the room, then offers herself up to her wife.

Brittany's breath hitches in appreciation for the gorgeous woman splayed before her. She rises onto her knees and shuffles forward between Santana's spread legs, gripping her thighs and pushing them further apart. Her mouth waters at the slick folds glistening with her wife's desire. She leans down and sucks roughly on Santana's clit.

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oooooooh_

_**Ooh**__, ooh, __**ooh**__, ooh, __**ooh**__, ooh, __**ooh**__, ooh, __**oooooooh!**_

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! :)<p> 


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee, dammit!

Chapter 70

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, a freshly showered Brittany emerges from the bathroom and dances over to the suitcase. <em>I love how plush this rug is. It makes my feet happy.<em> She tugs on a pair of blue superman underwear, yanks the towel off her head and uses it to dry her long wavy hair. Santana stirs on the bed, the sheet falling from her shoulders and Brittany's eyes are on her in an instant. _God she's gorgeous._ A familiar song plays in her head and Brittany quietly hums to herself as she walks over to the end of the bed and admires the woman she first kissed over a decade ago.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

"Britt," Santana mumbles into her pillow. "Whatareyoudoing?"

"Taking a walk down memory lane, which is actually kind of lonely by myself." Brittany climbs onto the bed behind her wife and kisses her bare shoulder in apology. "Can you get up now? It's the last day of our getaway."

Santana groans and clutches a pillow to her face and chest to hide the fact that she can't stop smiling. Last night had by far been the best sex they ever had. Brittany had clearly been on a high from dancing, and their role-play had given sex a whole new dimension of excitement and intensity, which they took full advantage of. "I can barely move."

/

_As wave after wave of an intense orgasm rips through Santana, she pushes Brittany's head away from her now incredibly sensitive center. Squeezing her legs together, she presses her fingers to herself and rides the aftershocks until her body is spent and arms fall limply at her sides. "Fuck. That was amazing, baby."_

"_Baby is a bit __**familiar**__, don't you think?"_

__ _Santana frowns and d__espite how heavy her eyelids are and how badly she wants to sleep_, she forces her eyes open. _When she's finally able to focus on Brittany's face, she's met with an expression that takes her breath away - Brittany wants more. Her eyes are wide, pupils dilated with arousal; her lower lip is caught between her teeth; and her chest is heaving with shaky staccato breaths. Her hands are opening and closing quickly and it's clear she's trying desperately to control herself. Santana frowns, unsure why Brittany would hold back. And then it hits her. Not only does Brittany want more, she's also still in character and waiting for __**permission**__ to do more. The night is definitely not over._

_/_

Brittany pouts and drops her forehead to Santana's back. She really wants to get this day started, but not at the expense of causing Santana any discomfort. Shifting to lay on her wife, she playfully wiggles her hips, and asks, "Are you sore, or do you just need to sleep more?" Santana doesn't respond so Brittany peppers kisses across her exposed skin and tickles up Santana's sides - earning a half giggle/half grunt-of-displeasure. "How about I go for a run and pick up breakfast, and you sleep til I get back. Then we'll pack and check out early so we can sightsee on our way home."

"Deal." Brittany kisses her and rushes off to get dressed. Santana's right cheek is pressed deep into the bed, but she opens her left eye to watch as Brittany bends over to dig through the suitcase, swaying her ass from side to side. Then straightens up and switches to Bootylicious hip thrusts, her perfect ass bouncing to an imaginary beat. She slips into a red sports bra that matches the waistband of the superman underwear and Santana immediately pictures her in a red cape and boots. _Sex with Superwoman would be so hot. Well, not as hot as Officer Lopez._

_/_

"_Ms. Pierce?" _

_Satiated and ready to pass out, Brittany is sprawled sideways across the bed. Her eyes lazily flutter open, but as soon as she sees her wife she scrambles up onto her knees. "Holy mother of unicorns and all that is rainbow, where did you get __**that**__?" Brittany's eyes are wide, her jaw dropped in an incredulous gape, as she slowly takes in the full sight before her. Her adorably goofy, geeky, albeit gorgeous wife, is now the __**sexiest**__ woman Brittany has ever seen in her life. Santana, or perhaps more fittingly, Officer Lopez, is dressed in a dark blue uniform with brass buttons - complete with hat, dark aviators, baton, and handcuffs. "Ho-ly shit you look - fuck." Brittany shoves the blankets aside and crawls toward Santana, eager to get her hands on her wife._

_Santana raises her hand in front of her, stopping any further movement; removes her aviators and hooks them onto the front of her shirt. She hesitates, and despite the fear that she could ruin the mood entirely, chooses to say something before their game starts. "No sé que tenías en mente cuando hablaste sobre usar un uniforme, pero no puedo ser ruda mientras uso esto. Es demasiado para mi. Si esto no es lo que querías, si es demasiado aburrido, entonces dímelo ahora y pararemos antes de que haga el ridículo. Si no, te prometo que estoy a punto de amarte como jamás has sido amada antes." (I don't know what you had in mind when you talked about using a uniform, but I cannot be rough while wearing this. That's too much for me. If this is not what you wanted, if it's too tame, then tell me now and we'll stop before I make a fool of myself. Otherwise, I promise you that I'm about to love you like you've never been loved before.)_

_Understanding that Santana switched to Spanish because of nerves, Brittany quickly reassures her, "Lo quiero." (I want this.) Then in English to return them to their game she says, "Please don't send me to jail. I'll do __**anything**__, Officer."_

_Nodding, Santana returns to her role-play persona, places her aviators on the bedside table and removes the heavy metal rings from her belt - the clinking of which sends a chill through Brittany. "You have the right to remain silent." Brittany's breathing becomes erratic as the Miranda Rights continue - though very altered to fit the situation - and Santana pushes her to lay flat on the bed and straddles her stomach. "Tonight will be about new experiences and touching you in ways I've hesitated to before. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes."_

_Santana lifts her wife's arms above her head and explains her intentions. "I'm going to cuff your hands together, but not to the headboard. I want you to keep them above your head. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes." Brittany isn't sure if it's her wife's commanding tone or the mere fact that she's in a police uniform, but for the first time, she has no desire to fight for dominance. Every bone in her body, every cell is aching to be taken. Never before has she wanted - needed - to be submissive and the feeling is incredibly freeing._

_The cuffs click into place and Santana makes sure they aren't pinching skin. She shimmies down to sit on Brittany's thighs and leans over, her hands sliding up Brittany's chest and resting on pert breasts. "Tonight is about trust and letting go. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes." _

_Santana moves closer, her eyes hard and authoritative. "You are mine and you __**will**__ do as I say. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes."_

_/_

"Bye honey, see you soon."

"Bye." Santana sighs, the memory of their role-play producing a tell-tale throbbing between her legs. She pulls the blankets tighter and nuzzles her face into her pillow. _New plan, buy Brittany a Superwoman outfit._

* * *

><p>Outside on the patio, Quinn is reclined on a lounger with a still untouched glass of wine beside her. After Tina left, she started marinating on the unrequested advice and suddenly felt that the house she came to call home was unwelcoming. She laid awake for hours, afraid that her best friends wanted her to leave, and frustrated that one person's opinion could completely change her comfort level. Living here gave her security and an emotional stability that she's never had before, and she finally felt like she was healing. But now, all she can think about are Tina's words.<p>

"_I'm sure staying here was what you needed at the time, but what's your goal? I mean, even when Puck comes back you'll still be separated so it's not like you're going home to him. You'll still be on your own...take the next step. Move home, Quinn. Challenge yourself."_

***It means no worries, for the rest of your days. It's our problem free, philosophy. Hakuna Matata.***

Startled by the unfamiliar ringtone, Quinn grabs her phone and stares at the caller ID. Swiping the screen with her thumb, she forgoes a greeting and says, "Santana?"

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"No." Tears fill her eyes as she again wonders if her best friend wants her to move out. In an attempt to hide her fears, she barks out, **"Why the hell did Britt change my ringtone?"**

Santana's brow furrows, but it isn't long before that frown morphs into one of concern. "I don't know. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"_Nothing_ doesn't get my head bitten off by my best friend." Then softer, her voice laced with worry, Santana asks, "What happened?"

Simply hearing Santana's protective side come out makes Quinn breathe a little easier. "I'll tell you later. What's up?"

Santana pulls the phone away to shoot it a confused glance and considers pushing for an answer, but then decides the topic is best left untouched until they can discuss it face to face, and returns to the purpose of her call. "I just wanted to tell you that we're gonna drive around and will probably be back _after_ dinner. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. How are you holding up? Bored out of your mind?"

Santana rolls onto her back and combs her fingers through her tangled bed-head of hair. "The lake is gorgeous and this room is off the hook. Britt is really enjoying herself, and it's been fun to be Santitany again, but I miss my bed, the kids, home cooked meals."

"You're such a homebody."

Santana laughs and nods in agreement. "I know, right?"

"What does she have planned for today?"

"I don't think she necessarily _planned_ anything. The weather has sucked ass and there isn't anything that interests me here anyway, so it's not a big deal."

"But-"

Santana interrupts Quinn, not wanting to deal with the negativity. "Don't get me wrong, I've had _fun_." Santana's voice drops in hushed excitement. "We've had sex every-"

Quinn raises her hand as though Santana can see her. "I don't need details. It was mind-blowing, earth-shaking, toe-curling - I get it. Save it for when I'm drunk, otherwise I'll settle for the G-rated version."

"Prude," Santana chuckles. "How're the kids?"

"They're great. I have tons of pictures to show you guys." The loud chirping of birds draws Quinn's attention to her surroundings and she realizes how bright it has gotten. "Shit, when did the sun come up? I gotta go make breakfast. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Quinn pours her wine into the grass, grabs the baby monitor and heads into the house. After washing her glass, she watches as the water drains down the sink and can't help but feel that her life is metaphorically swirling down the drain as well. _Damn Tina._ As tears cloud her vision, she picks up her phone and sighs in relief when a familiar voice answers.

* * *

><p>Brittany's feet pound over the graveled running path, her smooth gait matching the steady beat of her heart. As the miles fly by, beads of sweat roll down porcelain skin and a delicious burn in her muscles spurs her on, a content smile forming on her lips. <em>This is the first real exercise I've gotten since we came here. Well, unless I count all the sex we've had and dancing at the club last night. Damn, that chick could dance circles around me. I gotta sign up for a hip hop class when we get back to Lima. Up my skillz. Maybe I'm behind the times and that's why I haven't gotten many requests to choreograph commercials and stuff lately. Or maybe there just aren't many commercials shot in Ohio. I wonder if the studio would do better if we were in California or New York. Though, I guess it isn't necessarily doing poorly. It's just... boring. Same dances, same classes, same students.<em> Brittany groans as the inn comes back in sight. _That was quick._ She slows her pace, her left index and middle fingers checking the pulse on her neck, years of exercise having trained her to do so without a watch.

"**Why not?"**

Brittany stumbles, startled by the loud shout that came from behind the tree.

"What do you mean you can't pick me up?" The voice pleads, "Skye, I worked a double shift, I'm exhausted... I don't understand. Where _are_ you? Hello? Hello?" Emily groans and shoves her phone into her purse as she rounds the tree, nearly running into Brittany. "Oh! Mrs. Lopez-Pierce? Sorry." She has dark circles under her eyes and she's clearly worried - probably at being caught in a personal phone conversation at work. Her hand is shaking as she runs it nervously through her hair.

Brittany smiles warmly. "Bad morning?"

Emily laughs at the simplicity of the statement. "You could say that."

Brittany contemplates continuing on her merry way, but something about the woman calls to her. She's fairly certain it isn't merely seeing her in distress, but rather it's the knowledge that there was a woman on the other end of that phone that intrigues her. What are other lesbian couples like? How long have they been together? Are they married? A thousand questions run through her head and soon she's too curious to end their encounter. Still, she's afraid to lead the concierge on and purposely mentions Santana. "I'm on my way to pick up breakfast for my wife. Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

Emily's eyes light up for a split second, but then she bows her head in disappointment. "I'm not allowed to fraternize with guests."

"We could go somewhere _not_ here. Is there a coffee shop nearby?"

"Um, yeah actually there's a coffee shop a mile or so down the road. I don't have a car though."

Brittany scrunches up her nose in understanding. "Yeah, I kinda heard that. Walking is good. Lemme just tell San I'm gonna be longer than expected." She pulls her phone out from her sports bra, wipes the screen on her shirt, and dials the number. When a once again groggy Santana answers, Brittany can't help but smile as she pictures the disheveled brunette wrapped in blankets and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hey baby, you still sleeping?" She smiles when Santana explains that she called Quinn. "How's Ellony?" Brittany laughs out loud at her wife's disapproving grunt. "Anyway, I finished running, but I'm gonna go to a nearby coffee shop with Emily to pick up our breakfast."

Emily's head jerks up at the mention of her name.

"The concierge."

Emily's head drops, waiting to hear loud accusing voices on the other end and prepares herself for the awkward moment afterwards. Her ears twitch when she makes out the faint sounds of Santana asking why.

"She's having a bad morning and I wanna cheer her up with coffee." Brittany smiles at the girl who is kicking at stray rocks, some harder than others. It's pretty obvious she's still upset by her recent phone call. She nods into the phone. "One hour tops."

Emily stops and listens.

"Love you more."

Brittany ends her call and Emily's eyes are wide with surprise. "You told her about me, and she wasn't mad?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? And why would she be mad?"

Emily bites her lip, feeling guilty for having flirted with this woman's wife, and now, here they are, both being so sweet and accepting of her. She leads the way to the coffee shop and decides to clear the air before they continue. "Um, I don't know how to say this, but I'm sorry for being inappropriate with you guys. I wasn't trying to flirt or hit on your wife -"

"Yeah, you were." Emily is taken aback by Brittany's bluntness, but instead of anger in the blonde's eyes she finds amusement. Brittany continues, "At first I was pissed because you were kinda obvious about your interest in her, but then we saw you with your girlfriend - "

"What? When?"

"Yesterday. You were under our staircase." Emily's eyes widen even further in fear at being caught, but Brittany bumps her with her forearm. "Hey, it's not a big deal. God knows San and I snuck into closets and empty rooms for years. Anyway, after I realized you were in a relationship, it dawned on me that maybe you were just trying to let us know you were gay, too."

"Oh my gosh, that's exactly - well, no that's not true. When I first met her I _was_ checking her out, but then when I saw the two of you together and how in love you were, I was...I don't know how to describe it. I've seen two women together, like you know, come for the weekend to be alone, but I'd never seen an actual couple."

"I get it, I do. San and I were curious about you guys, too. So, for the record Emily, I accept your apology for checking out my **very** hot wife, but let's put that behind us and move forward. Deal?"

"Deal." Emily smiles warmly at her new friend. "Um, I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

"Brittany and my wife is San - well, _Santana_ to you." Brittany winks playfully. "So, I'm dying to hear about you and your girlfriend. How'd you meet?"

* * *

><p>True to her word, Brittany enters the hotel room less than an hour later with breakfast and a large coffee. "I'm back." She kicks the door closed and Santana walks out of the bathroom drying her hair. Brittany smirks. "Did you plan this?"<p>

Santana laughs. "Did I time my shower so that I would be naked when you got back? No, and I'm starving so hand over those bagels."

"How do you know I got bagels?"

"I can smell them." Santana sniffs the air exaggeratedly. "Onion bagel, lox and cream cheese."

Brittany holds the bag open for Santana to get a better sniff. "And?"

Santana closes her eyes and leans forward, inhaling deeply through her nose and smiling with recognition. "Capers." She opens her eyes and reaches for the bag, but Brittany holds it high above her head. "Britt! Come on, I'm starving."

"I walked _miles_ for your breakfast and I don't even get a kiss?"

Santana whimpers, her stomach practically cramping with hunger, but she leans forward and pecks her wife then eagerly holds her hands open to wait for the falling bag. Brittany releases it and watches as Santana catches it, rushes over to the table, rips it open, and pops a couple of the fallen capers into her mouth. "Mmmmm, salty goodness."

As she's peeling her clothes off, Brittany says, "I'm gonna shower and then we gotta get going. We've got plans."

Through a mouthful of bagel, Santana follows her wife into the bathroom. "Plans?"

"Yeah, today was my day to plan. Eat, get dressed, and let's get our getaway on." Santana swallows and smiles appreciatively as her wife climbs into the shower. She steps forward but Brittany quickly closes the glass door between them, and teases, "Oh _now_ you wanna kiss me?"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Brittany starts the water and giggles as Santana gets louder and more insistent. "Stop begging for hints and go get dressed." Santana lays a hand towel on the vanity and gingerly places her bagel on it, then tries to get into the shower. Brittany laughs and holds her at bay, "NO, you are **not** coming in here! We have to leave soon." Santana just waggles her eyebrows and presses forward. Brittany blocks the entrance. "Emily is at the coffee house making last minute details for something I **know** you are going to love. Go eat and pack. I'll be out in two minutes."

Santana hesitates, pretending to give her wife a hard time, then shrugs as if agreeing to a compromise. "Okay, just give me a _little_ hint."

Brittany playfully rolls her eyes, knowing her sneaky wife planned this from the second she stepped into the bathroom. "Fine, ONE hint. You have to wear jeans and covered shoes. Now GO, get dressed."

Santana nods, swipes up the bagel, takes a large satisfying bite and dances out of the room.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, the girls slide into a booth across from Emily. "Em, this is Santana."<p>

"Britt, we've met," Santana laughs.

Brittany shakes her head. "You met Emily the concierge. This is Emily my new friend. And you aren't Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, you're Santana."

"Ah, okay." Santana follows her wife's lead and holds out her hand. When Emily takes it, she shakes it gently. "Britt tells me that you helped plan today. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Emily passes a folded yellow note paper over to Brittany. "Here's the confirmation numbers and directions."

Santana grabs for the paper, but Brittany is quicker and slides it out of her reach. "Patience." Then to Emily she says, "Thank you so much."

"No, thank _you_ for the coffee," Emily beams. "I had a really nice time, but you should get going."

"Okay." Brittany jumps up and pulls Santana up. "Come on, Em. We'll drop you on the way."

"Thanks, but Skye called and she's coming for me."

"Oh." Brittany nudges Santana to return to her seat in the booth. "We'll wait with you. I'd love to meet her."

Emily stops Brittany before she can sit down and squeezes her hand. "You can meet her next time. You've got a full day."

Brittany smiles and pulls the smaller woman up into a hug as though they'd been friends for years. "Thanks again Em. I have your number so we are definitely keeping in touch and if you ever need anything, call us."

"Sounds good. We'll have to double so you can meet Skye. Now get going." Then to Santana, she extends her hand politely. "Have fun." She watches the women leave then pulls out her phone and sighs before dialing a familiar number. "Hi, I need a taxi please."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where are we going?" Santana bounces in the driver's seat and waits for directions.<p>

Brittany consults the meticulously detailed note from Emily, complete with drawings of landmarks. "Okay... turn left here and -"

"You know, you could just punch the destination into the GPS."

"I _could_, yes, but then you'll know where we're going." Brittany tickles her fingers across the back of Santana's neck and smirks. "Nice try, though."

"Okay, okay. So what'd you and Emily talk about?"

Brittany turns in her seat and recounts their conversation. "She and Skye met at work a year ago, but neither had any idea the other was a lesbian. Skye has been with several women, but she's Emily's second relationship. Em grew up knowing she was different, but didn't understand what it was until she fell in love with a female classmate in college and they dated for two years. But, then the girl got a job offer and moved away. Emily was crushed and didn't date anyone else until she met Skye. I asked about their relationship and she gave me the obligatory comments like she's wonderful, we're a great team, she makes me laugh, etcetera."

"Hmmmm."

"Exactly. But, there wasn't much time to delve any deeper. I told her about us and -"

"What'd you tell her?"

Brittany turns to her wife and frowns. "Are you worried about what I said?"

"No, just curious."

"I told her we've been best friends since five and you're still the love of my life." Brittany rubs her thumb against the back of her wife's neck. "You are, you know? I don't know how to describe it and I didn't go into detail with her, but you are. After all these years, you still make my heart dance."

"I'm glad we did this getaway. It's been nice to be Santi - I mean, Brittana again."

"Yeah, it has." Checking the hand drawn map she gives the last of the directions. A few minutes from their destination, she pulls out her camera and aims it at Santana. "It'll be on our right."

Pointing to the camera, Santana asks, "Why are you - NO WAY!" She pulls into the parking lot full of mopeds, ATVs, and dirt bikes. "Are we - which one - I can't believe - ahhh I can't think!"

Brittany clicks away at the ecstatic woman and wishes she had used the video mode instead. Still, these photos are going to be hilarious to show Quinn. "Come on, babe." She starts to climb out but Santana grabs her and pulls her back into the car.

"Oh my god I love you so much. Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Hitting the trail on the back of a powerful dirt bike has been on Santana's bucket list for years. In high school, she toyed with the idea of joining Brittany in motocross, but she was worried it would make her look gayer and decided against it. Then, with the Glee and Cheerios schedule being so demanding, Brittany dropped out before Santana ever had a chance to join and she's regretted it ever since. But, now, she's finally feeling the adrenaline rush that she has craved for so long. Santana yells, enjoying the thrill of being airborne as her bike hits another small hill. Behind her, Brittany's bike roars in challenge, hits the same hill, and sails past her on the right. Santana grits her teeth in determination and lowers her front to streamline herself with the bike as she sails toward an upcoming bend in the track. Bumps and vibrations shudder through her body and she's never felt more alive. Brittany looks over her shoulder and Santana can imagine the challenging smirk her wife is sporting behind the mirrored helmet. <em>Damn she looks so hot on that bike. <em>

* * *

><p>"You can catch me!" Tony yells in challenge to his sister as he propels forward on his Landshark knee board.<p>

"Tony, it's you **can't** catch me," corrects Quinn from the sidelines of the pavilion at one of Lima's many public parks.

Ella grips the handlebars and pedals furiously to catch up to her brother. "I'm coming!"

Quinn relaxes on the bench with Kelly bouncing lightly on her lap. _I love these kids. I can't imagine not seeing them everyday. Or not seeing the girls. Is it wrong that I like living with them so much? I know, I'm an adult and I have a daughter, but what rule says I have to live on my own? Where is it written that I can't live with my best friends? I know Tina meant well, and that for her moving out was the best thing, but that doesn't mean it's the best decision for __**me**__. _

"Hey guys!"

"Uncle Sam!" Ella runs up and pulls on Sam's arm. "Play with us!"

"Lookit my shark!" Tony points to the board under him as he kicks off and slides closer to Sam. "It's cool, yeah?"

"**Very** cool." Sam kneels down and runs his fingers across the board in exaggerated admiration. "And your tricycle is far out Ella." He caresses the shiny metal, pretending to be awestruck by the design, then slaps his lap and stands up. "Okay, lunch time. Go pick a tree that we can picnic under." He holds his hands out for Kelly and balances her in one arm then picks up the cooler with the other. "Ready?"

"I'm glad you came."

"Well, you sounded pretty upset over the phone. I'm just glad I was in town." He points at the blanket with his elbow, indicating that Quinn should grab it, then says, "I had nothing planned today, so I'm all yours."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>After an hour of chasing each other across the track, the two girls are back in their car and soaring down the highway. "That was AWESOME, Britt! Did you see when I flew off that hill and was airborne and I let go of the bike?"<p>

"I did see that. You were fearless out there." Brittany takes a few more pictures of her gushing wife then sets the camera aside. "Ready for the next part?"

Santana whips to face her. "There's more?"

"I get the whole day, remember?" Brittany pulls the note paper out of her pocket, unfolds it and blows the brown dust off of it. "Geez dirt got everywhere. Okay..." She studies the hand drawn map and nods determinedly. "We'll get there in 40 minutes."

"Pleeeease tell me where we're going." Santana pouts and bats her eyelashes, knowing this tactic is useless, but trying it anyway.

Brittany laughs, picks up her camera and switches it to video mode. She aims it at her wife then says, "We're going on a tour of Harry London's Chocolate Factory."

"Chocolate?!" Santana's eyes bug out of her head. "A tour? With samples?"

"Yep."

Santana giggles with glee and actually wipes away a tear. _This must be what Charlie felt like when we got a golden ticket. _"I can't believe this, babe. I didn't think there was anything around here that I wanted to do."

"Actually, I didn't either. Luckily Emily knows the area well and made some great suggestions. Plus, she's a concierge and got me amazing discounts. We should send her a thank you gift or something when we get home."

Santana nods. "Or, invite her and Skye over for dinner one night."

"Really?" Brittany rests her hand in her wife's lap and affectionately rubs her thumb against the dusty jeans. "I'm surprised you'd want to do that. I thought you're against making friends."

Clicking her tongue, Santana shakes her head. "I'm not _against_ it. Plus, I had fun with that group we met on the cruise. Even Gina was kinda cool. And I did say _one_ night."

Brittany places her hand to her heart, sniffs and pretends to wipe away a tear. "Awww San, you're growing."

"Shut up." Santana laughs, then changes the subject. "Did you already plan dinner, too?"

Brittany nods and bounces back into her seat. "Yup."

Santana's eyes light up as she smiles at her amazing wife. "Thank you, Brittany. For everything."

/

"_You're welcome?" Brittany laughs at her wife's many declarations of gratitude as they cuddle into each other after a long night of sex, making love, fucking, and making love again._

"_No, really Britt, thank you." Santana smiles into her wife's neck. "Tonight was __**incredible**__."_

"_It really was. We should role-play more often."_

_Santana nods, and replays their evening at the club. "Are you disappointed that I didn't challenge that chick to a dance-off?"_

"_What? No, of course not." Brittany kisses her head and hugs her tight. "I like that you __**claimed**__ me. Your __**confidence**__ is sexy. Being yours and having you __**show**__ people that I'm yours has always been my ultimate fantasy anyway."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I like being your wife Santana. I know it's corny, but after everything we've been through, being wanted by you, being claimed by you, it makes me feel special." She continues, her voice a tad huskier than before. "You know what else I liked?"_

"_What?"_

"_I liked the way you explained what would happen when you were Officer Lopez." Brittany scoots down to face her and rests her hand on the other woman's hip. "You made sure that I felt safe before we continued and that - it - __**you**__ made my heart melt. I could feel how much you loved me in every situation we were in tonight. It didn't matter who was on top, or who was in control, or what role we were playing - I knew with every fiber of my being that you loved me. It was... perfect."_

"_I do love you, Brittany. I love you with everything I am."_

_Brittany smiles but stops when a thought occurs to her. "I'm really glad we talked about fantasies and did them, but, um, did we do them all? I mean, do you still have anything that maybe you'd -"_

"_Absolutely, Britt." Santana smiles reassuringly. "What we did was more than I thought we'd ever do, but it also made me feel comfortable to dream a little. Does that makes sense?"_

"_Dream? Ohhh, so you came up with new fantasies?" Brittany smiles, her eyes twinkling with the possibilities._

_"Yeah." Santana laughs, seeing the mischievous wheels turning in her wife's head.  
><em>

_Brittany smiles dreamily and cuddles closer. "I can't wait."_

"_Me too."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. I'd like to hear from you. :)<strong>

**On twitter and tumblr I'm ASLGoofy._  
><em>**


	71. Chapter 71

AN; Thank you to my beta **breakdown6 **and to **gleeeeeeeek89. **

Chapter 71

* * *

><p>"<strong>Move your ass!"<strong> Santana slams her fist into the center of the steering wheel, the horn's blare joining the noises of traffic, where the Range Rover is at the center of a sea of weary travellers all migrating back to Lima. Friday afternoons and Sunday evenings are notoriously the worst nights to be on the road. It's as if everyone flees the small town as soon as work ends on Friday, stays away for as long as they possibly can, then rushes back to the city on Sunday night in return for the Monday morning work week.

"Breathe," Brittany lays a hand on her wife's arm and gently squeezes.

"I **am** breathing!" Santana punches the horn several more times and screams at what now appears to be a stalled car in front of her. **"Get your Flintstone piece of shit off the road so I can get HOME!"**

When they left Mallard's two hours ago, this is not where Santana pictured they would be. She was sure they would be snuggled in bed with the twins, possibly Quinn and Kelly too, reading books and reconnecting as a family. Sure, the getaway was fun - hell it was one of the best weekends she and Brittany have had in years - but the best part of a vacation is going home. That moment when the twins tackle her to the floor and squeeze her so tight that air becomes an issue is one of Santana's all time favorite moments. But that is **not** where they are. Her children are not in her arms, she is not reading their favorite book with a Scottish brogue, she's not running her fingers through Ella's thick hair or tickling Tony's feet. She's not bantering with her best friend, stealing kisses from her wife, or babbling along with Kelly. Nope, not even close. She's stuck in the traffic from hell, unmoving for the last gazillion minutes, losing her mind and still miles from home.

The hazard lights of the car in front of her blink steadily and Santana twists her body from side to side in search of someone willing to let her cut in front of them so she can go around the stalled car. Several cars pass on both sides, no one willing to let her through, and Santana's impatience builds. She slams her head backward into the headrest and yells. "Fuck!"

"Calm down. I wanna get home just as much as you do, but swearing and flipping people off isn't going to get us home any quicker." Brittany reaches over and rubs her wife's shoulder. "Okay?"

Santana shrugs her off. "Stop. That's annoying."

_**That's**__ annoying?_Brittany rolls her eyes but tries again. "We could play a game."

"Yeah?" Santana's demeanor changes as she shoots her wife a sarcastic over enthusiastic smile, and Brittany immediately regrets the suggestion. "What do you wanna play, Britt? Eye spy? Oooooh, I'll go first. I spy with my little eye - **every fricken car in Lima, on the road, at the SAME DAMN TIME!"**

"Santana," Brittany scolds.

"NO, okay? I don't want to play a game. I don't want to sing a song. I don't even want you to strip. **We've been stuck in this traffic for two hours and - I - just - want - to - get - HOME!**"

Brittany bristles at being yelled at and takes a deep breath. When she exhales, she's made a decision and her eyes are steeled with determination to improve their situation. "Switch places with me."

"**No."**

Already undoing her seatbelt, Brittany says firmly, "I'm not _asking_ you, Santana. Put the car in park and switch places with me."

Santana scoffs at being told what to do, but Brittany stares her down and she has no choice but to do as she's told. She climbs into the back so Brittany can hop into the driver's seat, but when she moves to take Brittany's place, a long arm drops over the small space between the seats and blocks her. "What are you doing? Move."

"No. Stay back there and rest."

"What? No. I'm not a child."

"Are you sure about that?" Brittany moves her arm so she can buckle up, but her eyes remain fixed on her wife. "You've been throwing a tantrum for the last **hour**, Santana. Stay awake, go to sleep, I don't care, but **stay there**. And, if you say one more harsh word, I am walking home."

"But -"

"This is not how I wanted to spend the last moments of our getaway. We could've been enjoying ourselves - making plans for the future, talking about what movie we want to see next, reciting limericks for all I care. **Anything would have been better than listening to you bitch and moan about something that is out of your control.** So, no, there is nothing you can say to change my mind. You may _not_ sit beside me."

Santana grimaces at her wife's tone and knows that arguing is futile. She slides back against the back passenger door, crosses her arms over her chest, and glares out the window. After twenty or so minutes of silence, Brittany grabs a chocolate bar from her purse, unwraps it, takes a bite, and passes it over her shoulder to Santana. "If that's your apology, forget it. I'd rather hear you say the words." When Brittany says nothing, Santana adds, "Well?"

Brittany takes another bite of chocolate. "Well what? When you're ready to apologize and behave, I'm ready to listen."

"When I'm -? Are you kidding me?"

More time passes and Santana fidgets in her seat. Partly because of the strange looks she's receiving from neighboring motorists that makes her feel like a criminal in the backseat of a police car, and partly because she can still smell the chocolate and her mouth is watering, but mostly because she knows Brittany is right about everything and she needs to apologize. She sighs, frustrated with her stubborn self, and leans her head against the glass. The congestion around them has lessened and they are actually moving forward at a steady pace, but she estimates they're still a good hour away from home, and she really doesn't want to spend it in _time-out. _"Britt?"

"Yes."

"There once was a woman named San

Who hated traffic, got pissy and then

Her wife's patience passed the brink

Made her sit in the back and think

Until the woman knew when to say, When."

Brittany laughs out loud and smiles at her wife through the rear view mirror. "That was very clever, honey." She pats the seat beside her and Santana happily moves up.

"I'm sorry I was obnoxious."

"Apology accepted." Brittany takes a deep breath and exhales, relieved that the tension is finally over. "How long did it take you to come up with that limerick?"

"Miles, but it was worth it to see you smile again."

* * *

><p>When the Range Rover pulls into the two car garage, Brittany's heart warms at the sight of their silver van that represents family and happy memories. Her conversation with Santana about trading in the Odyssey flickers through her mind and she briefly wonders if an SUV will give her the same warm feelings. <em>Why are you wasting time thinking about this? We're home! Get out and go see the kids! <em>Brittany laughs at her inner voice, throws the car in park, and kills the engine, but just as she pulls on the metal handle to open her door, Santana stops her.

"Wait." Santana jumps down from the SUV, runs to Brittany's side to open the door and holds her hand out for her wife to take. "M'lady."

Brittany allows herself to be helped out of the car. Her voice is light and playful when she says, "Dork."

Santana steps closer, backing Brittany against the side of the Range Rover. "Thank you for the amazing weekend."

Brittany smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She knows Santana is going to kiss her - maybe even more - as her way of reconnecting and getting them back on track, restoring the balance in their relationship after being relegated to the back seat, but Brittany isn't quite ready for this step. She stops Santana's advance, cups her cheek, and affectionately brushes her thumb across smooth skin. "I know you hate traffic, but I'd really like it if you would work on your tantrums, San."

Santana closes her eyes and sighs heavily - disgusted with herself for having been so out of control, but also annoyed that Brittany is bringing it up. "Do you have to call it that? You sound like my mother."

Her hand still on Santana's cheek, Brittany affectionately scratches behind her wife's ear, doing her best to keep Santana calm so they can have this much needed conversation. "What would you rather I call it?"

Santana raises her eyes and smirks. "Snix?"

"You know how I feel about blaming things on an alter ego."

"Okay, okay, but can you please not call them tantrums?" Santana backs away from her wife and flops against their Odyssey. "Saying I have tantrums makes me feel like a toddler. It's humiliating."

"I'm sorry, you're right. How about outbursts?"

"Better, I guess" Santana nods, folds her arms over her chest, and bends her right leg so her foot is flat against the car.

To anyone else it would look like a defensive posture, but to Brittany it's clear Santana is feeling insecure over being challenged to improve. She can easily read the many questions running through her wife's mind - _What if I can't change? What happens when I slip up? Do my tantrums affect how you feel about me?_ Brittany steps forward, closing the space between them, and rests her right forearm against the car by Santana's head. Her left hand splays at her wife's collarbone, then up her neck and back to her rub her earlobe to lighten the tone of their conversation and bring it back to being about them. "I had a wonderful time this weekend. Every minute with you was perfect." Santana shakes her head, referring to her outburst, but Brittany rests her hand over her heart and gives her a toothy grin. "I loved the limerick. It was hilarious and the fact that you went through all that trouble just to apologize was pretty amazing."

Santana hugs Brittany tight. "Thanks for saying that."

"Hey, I have a question." Brittany leans back so she can look into her wife's face. "Can we go back to doing Friday date nights?" Santana opens her mouth to answer, but Brittany cuts her off. "I know we just spent three days together and I'm already asking for more, but I had such a great time and I would like to know that we're going to have a special few hours together every week, set aside, for just us to be _us_. It doesn't have to be fancy and we could even do it after the kids are in bed, but I wanna know it's going to happen so I can look forward to it and -"

Santana shuts her up by peppering kisses over her wife's face and Brittany breaks out in a fit of giggles. "I was going to say yes as soon as you asked me, but you didn't let me answer."

"I'll plan the first one."

In response, Santana kisses her one more time, relieved that they are back to normal. When their lips separate with a light pop, she smiles. "Can we go in now?"

"Race ya!"

Brittany takes off and Santana pushes off the van to give chase, but slips and wrenches her ankle. _Oh my god! _Santana opens her mouth to cry out to her wife, but quickly changes her mind. After recently being in time-out and scolded for tantrums, she finds herself too embarrassed to whine like the big baby she normally is when sick or injured. For the first time ever, she smiles through the pain and does her best not to put pressure on her injured right foot. She follows Brittany into the house and is grateful she can't be seen because her face is contorted in pain and her hand is clamped over her mouth to keep from whimpering. She inhales through her nose and relaxes slightly when she recognizes the faint scent of chocolate chip cookies, coffee, and... glue? Her pain momentarily forgotten and replaced with excitement to see her kids, she opens her eyes and is surprised to find it dark and eerily quiet. She looks up at the ceiling wondering if Quinn put the kids to bed, and groans when she realizes she'll have to navigate the stairs in order to see them. _Crap. _Brittany takes the stairs two at a time and Santana follows her, albeit much slower. She leans on the banister for support, pausing periodically to look at the framed photos that line the wall as an excuse for her slow climb. When she realizes that they don't have any of Quinn, she frowns and berates her insensitivity.

"Don't worry, there's photos of Quinn and Kelly in the living room on the shelf. I thought it was important for them to have a presence here since this is their home, too."

Santana beams proudly, lifts her foot to rest her ankle, and says through a smile meant to mask her pain. "Our moms taught us well."

/

_*Bang, bang, thud, bang, thud, thud*_

_Maribel and Susan are seated in the Lopez living room and both staring at the ceiling. "What are they doing?" asks Susan._

"_I don't know, but it doesn't sound like the normal thumping of a cheer routine." They head upstairs and into Santana's room where they find her sitting atop Brittany's shoulders. Maribel rushes forward and grabs the hammer from her nine-year-old daughter. "What are you two doing?"_

_Santana's expression clearly says, "Duh," but Brittany's is one of pure admiration for the girl on top of her. "San is hanging the new pictures we took."_

"_Brittany, put her down before you hurt yourself," Mrs. Pierce scolds, eyebrows raised._

"_Mom, we do this all the time." Brittany explains as she lowers Santana to the ground. "We're gonna be cheerleaders one day. It's good practice."_

_While Susan deals with Brittany, Maribel focuses on Santana. "You are not old enough to use a hammer without supervision. It's dangerous."_

"_Mami, I know how to use a hammer." Santana crosses her arms over chest and stands as tall as she can as though this will somehow convince her mother to treat her as older than she actually is._

_Maribel quirks an eyebrow at her daughter, then at the dents in the wall from where she missed the nail, then back at the little girl. She shakes her head and sighs, completely at a loss for what kind of consequence to issue. Coming up empty, she settles for demanding that they ask permission in the future. Santana is ready to argue their maturity and need for independence, but Brittany bounces over with the new picture frame, holds it out to Santana, and answers for them. "We will, we promise." Then, without warning, she kneels down, sticks her head between Santana's legs, and stands so Santana can hang the frame on the nail._

_Susan leans in to whisper to her best friend. "Aren't they cute?"_

"_Define cute."_

_Susan laughs and elbows her lightly. Brittany kneels again so Santana can climb off, then both girls point proudly to their semi-straightly hung picture. The photo is of the girls laughing - Brittany's head thrown back and Santana's nose adorably scrunched. It really is a terrific candid and Susan is about to say so until she realizes that she doesn't recognize where they are. __**"What are the two of you doing in a tree?**__ How high up are you? __**Where**__ are you? Who's __**watching**__ you? Mari, did __**you**__ let them climb that tree?"_

_Maribel laughs and shakes her head. "What happened to cute?"_

_Susan shoots her friend a glare that silently says, "You're not helping."_

_Brittany rushes over to hug her mother, knowing exactly how to calm her since she's often doing things that her mother deems dangerous or death-defying, and Mrs. Pierce always freaks out the first time, but relaxes once the idea settles. "Mom, we climb trees all the time."_

"_In our back yard where I can watch you. That's a strange tree."_

"_It's not a stranger tree, it's Quinn's." Brittany pulls her mother closer to the picture and points up at it. "Look, we're safe. We're in a treehouse."_

_Susan squints at the photo and blushes when she realizes her freak out was unwarranted. Maribel slides up beside her to look over that and the other framed photos - all of which are of Santana and Brittany. Some from when they were young, but many look new, maybe only a few months old. She frowns at Susan, then turns to the the girls. "Why aren't there any photos of you with Quinn?"_

_Santana crosses her arms over her chest again and responds, "Cuz __**Britt**__ is my best friend."_

_Brittany agrees and explains that Quinn __**is**__ there, but she's taking the pictures. Santana smirks as if to say, "As it should be."_

_Maribel turns to Susan who immediately nods in agreement with the silent question and asks the girls, "Did you print this photo?"_

"_No, Q did."_

"_Oh good." Maribel pulls out her phone and scrolls through her photo album. When she finds the one she wants, she shows it to Susan, then hands the phone to Santana. "Could you ask Quinn to print this for me, please? I'd like to put it on my desk. It's one of my favorites."_

_Santana and Brittany huddle around the phone and Santana practically growls. "What is this? How come you're with Britt and __**where**__**am I?**__ And, __**why**__ do you have ice cream?"_

"_You were out with your father somewhere."_

"_You went out __**without**__ me?" Santana says, furious and offended, while Brittany cocks her head in confusion, not understanding what the big deal is._

"_Mija, Susan and I are friends. We go out without you all the time."_

"_But, not with Britt!" Santana hooks her arm through Brittany's as if to emphasize that they should never be separated. "It's not fair that you took her and not me!"_

"_Well, it happens often so you just have to get used to it," Maribel says and Santana's mouth drops in indignation, "I'll send that picture to your email so you can ask Quinn to print it. It'll be perfect on my desk." Santana shoves the phone in her mother's face and screams once again that she isn't in the picture. Maribel says firmly. "Cálmate. Estás demasiado grande como para hacer rabietas.__" (Calm down. You're too old for a tantrum.) __She brushes a few strands of hair out of her daughter's face, and it's clear that Santana's anger is quickly changing to hurt. Both mothers look to each other and know it's time to reel this lesson in. Maribel asks, "Are you hurt that I spent time with Brittany?"_

_Santana shrugs._

"_Would you feel better if I used a different picture on my desk? One with all of us?"_

_Santana nods._

"_Okay, I'll do that." She leans over and kisses her daughter's head. "I think if Quinn looked at all these pictures of you and Brittany, she might feel the same way you just did. What do you think?"_

_Santana's head snaps to her mother as she realizes her mother was teaching her a lesson and had no intention of using the photo for her desk. "You tricked me."_

"_No, mija, not tricked. Taught."_

_Brittany is still standing there completely confused, so Susan clarifies. "Having a friendship with Quinn is going to be a challenge, especially since the two of you are already so close. You have to work extra hard to make her feel included, okay?"_

"_Oh. Okay, we will." Brittany nods enthusiastically since she really likes Quinn and wants to be her friend forever. She bumps her hip against Santana's, prompting her to agree to be inclusive of Quinn as well. Once Santana relents, Brittany pulls her out of the room. "We're gonna call Quinn to come over so we can take new pictures."_

"_That was brilliant, Mari." Susan side hugs her best friend. "I'm sure Antonio would've called that a teachable moment."_

_Maribel laughs. "He thinks he's the only one in the world who uses that technique."_

_Susan leads her out of the room. "Well, we know better and that's what counts."_

_/_

"Yes, they did train us well," Brittany agrees. "Without them, we probably would've screwed up our friendship with Quinn and we wouldn't be so happy now. I almost wish she could just live here forever."

"I know, right? A year ago she was so distant and we barely saw her and now we're the closest we've ever been. How do you think she's doing with the whole separation? Have you talked to her?"

"Not recently. Let's take her out this week to thank her for watching the kids."

"Oh the gifts are still in the car!" Santana turns to head back to the car, thinking maybe she can sneak in some pain medicine when she passes through the kitchen.

"We'll get them later. Come on, I hear shushing coming from our room." Brittany leads them over to the master bedroom and speaks loudly so her voice can be heard through the closed door. "Where are they, San? I don't think they're home."

The giggling from inside the room grows louder so Santana wiggles her eyebrows and cups her hands to her mouth like a megaphone. "I'm so disappointed. I reeeeeaaaaally wanted to see my Tony and Ella tonight. Oh well, let's just go to bed." Her shoulders shake with silent but giddy laughter as she nods for Brittany to open the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Brittany's face lights up so bright it rivals her Christmas morning smile. She drops to the floor with her arms outstretched and the twins squeal in delight as they rush towards her and tackle her to the floor, all elbows and knees as they fight to get closer. Santana momentarily forgets her pain and joins them, giggling as she hugs them tight and spatters kisses all over their faces and necks. When they finally break apart, they're missing one child. Brittany hears Tony's muffled laughter and nudges her wife. "San, where did Tony go?" Santana pretends to be shocked at the boy's disappearance, and the three of them spend the next minute searching the most ridiculous hiding places in their bedroom - drawers, pockets, behind knick-knacks - Tony's laughter getting louder by the second. Suddenly, Brittany drops to the carpet to lay flat and pulls her son out of his hiding place.

He squeals, "You founded me!"

After another round of hugs and kisses, the twins jump on the bed and point up at the homemade banner that's taped to the wall above their headboard. Ella jumps up and down with her arm still stretched up trying to touch the long paper. "See it! It says, Welcome home to us and we missed you and I love you and we sleeping in your bed tonight!"

_Ahhh, that's why I smelled glue. _Santana laughs at her daughter's translation of the random letters and squiggles. The explanation goes on as the twins explain every picture and identify each mark on the banner. It's only when they point to Quinn to say it was her idea that Brittany peels herself from her children to hug the woman that has been stealthily recording the entire reunion. "Quinnie!" Quinn giggles with her own excitement at being reunited with her best friends, lowers her camera and rushes into the embrace. Brittany spins her around and squeals, "Oh my gosh I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Quinn is all giggles when her feet once again plant firmly on the ground. She smiles over to Santana, but Santana is preoccupied with her throbbing foot and oblivious to her friend. Quinn rolls her eyes and saunters over thinking Santana is playing their usual I-barely-missed-you-at-all game, but when she nears, Santana finally focusses on her and yanks her down into a fierce hug.

"Q! Thank you for giving us one of the best weekends we've had in years!"

Quinn is pleasantly surprised by the hug and melts into the embrace. "You're welcome."

"Now story time!" Tony yells and climbs under the covers.

"I'm **so** happy to be home." Santana settles into the bed. "Where's the book?"

"I get it." Ella runs across the bed, drops and bounces at the edge and lands solidly on the carpet before running out of the room.

"Oh my god, Britt! Did you see that? She didn't scoot off the bed." Santana's eyes glimmer with pride and disappointment. "She's growing up so fast."

Before Brittany can do anything other than kiss Santana on the head, Ella is running in with two books. "Aunty Quinn bought us new ones."

Brittany claps and settles into her spot on the bed. "Oooooh, Harold and the Purple Crayon? I love this book! Are your teeth brushed?"

Tony rolls his head. "_**Yes**_ we did already. Come here and read it."

Everyone gets comfortable and Quinn turns to leave. Santana calls out, "Hey Q, get Kelly and come back. It's family time."

Quinn smiles, grateful for the offer, but shakes her head and says, "This is your tradition with the kids. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She's just about to close the door when she hears tiny feet pattering towards her and a split second later Tony and Ella are hugging her legs and saying their goodnights. "Good night Tony, Ella. See you in the morning."

Tony runs back, but Ella pulls on her dress. Quinn lowers herself to kneel beside her and the little girl's arms wrap around her neck. "I love you, Aunty."

Quinn's heart melts and she squeezes back. "I love you, too." She watches as Ella runs back, and sees that Brittany has one hand over her heart and the other squeezing Santana's arm, and they're both smiling at her. She rises to her feet and says one final "good night" before closing the door and smiling all the way back to her room.

* * *

><p>Santana is propped against the headboard of their bed with Tony half leaning against her. She runs her fingers through his hair, leans down to kiss his head, and frowns when she doesn't recognize the scent - it's fruity and doesn't quite mask the smell of day old sweat. Holding him by the chin, she lifts his head and cringes at the black line across his neck. "Tony, did you bathe tonight?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Recently or a long time ago?" Confused by the question, Tony shrugs. Brittany faces her wife and silently asks for an explanation and Santana points to Ella's head and mimes smelling it. Brittany does and her head instantly jerks back, her nose cringing at the disagreeable smell. Santana slides out of bed and holds her hands out for Tony. "Come on, we're gonna take a bath."

"I do already." He tilts his head up and juts it outwards, his eyebrows furrow in determination of his belief and disinterest in bathing again.

"I know, but you smell weird."

"I NOT weird!" He yells, and backs away from his mother.

Brittany laughs, picks him up and rests him on her hip. "No, honey, you are not weird. Mami meant you don't smell clean so we're gonna take a quick bath."

"All of us?" asks Ella with an excited smile. It's been months since all four of them took a bath together.

"Sure." Brittany scoops up Ella and now has both twins in her arms. "Family bath time."

"I'll get the towels and stuff." Santana limps to the kids' bathroom, grabs two towels and washcloths, and opens the shower curtain to grab their baby shampoo. To her surprise, the orange bottle has been replaced by a bright blue bottle of Smurf's Wicked Watermelon shampoo. She pops the top and sniffs, cringing immediately at the disgusting smell. "No wonder his head stunk." She closes it tightly and chucks it into the wastebasket, then checks the cabinet for a new bottle of baby shampoo, grateful that Brittany always buys several when they go on sale. As she walks out, she stops in the doorway and turns back to look down at the bottle in the trash, feeling guilty that she's throwing away something that Quinn so thoughtfully bought for the kids. She grabs it and brings it with her to ask Brittany what they should do about it.

When she enters the master bathroom, her wife and kids are already sitting in several inches of water and the tub is still filling. Ella is playing with ducky, and Brittany is paying special attention to Tony's feet - trying to scrub while he's squealing that it tickles. Santana plops everything she was carrying on the sink and strips to join them. Ella excitedly points at the blue bottle. Santana sighs, but hands the bottle over. She grabs the baby shampoo as well and rests it on the side of the tub as she climbs in. "Did Aunty buy you that?"

"No. Uncle Sam."

"You can use it, but you have to use the other shampoo afterwards, okay? This one isn't strong enough to clean your stinky heads."

Ella giggles and Brittany drops Tony's foot into the water. "I need a brush. His nails are filthy."

Santana nods solemnly, then hands her the blue bottle."Smell this."

Brittany does and frowns. "It smells okay, but what parent wants their child's head to smell like watermelon?"

Santana shakes her head in disgust as she wets her hair then unwittingly picks up her own _coconut_ shampoo. "I know, right? Hair shouldn't smell like fruit."

"I like it," announces Tony as he lathers his head with the extremely artificial bubble gum pink colored shampoo. "I smell good."

"Do you like the smell or do you like the Smurf bottle? Do you even know what a Smurf is?" Tony is focussed on making a mohawk with the suds, so Ella answers for him.

"Smurf is that," she says, while pointing to Papa Smurf on the bottle.

"Did you watch the cartoon?"

"No."

"Then how do you know what a Smurf is?"

Brittany shakes her head at her wife. "Honey, does it really matter?"

"I think they're getting too commercialized. Our parents keep buying them cartoon character stuff, and nothing matches, and now this? Do you know how much more this stuff costs? Plus it doesn't work well."

"Okay," Brittany placatingly pats her wife's shoulder, "we can discuss it later, but I don't think you need to interrogate our three year old."

"True, sorry." When they're done bathing, Santana works on toweling Tony off, and double checks to make sure his neck and ears are clean. She pauses and looks at her wife. "Do you think we're being ridiculous?"

"About?" Brittany giggles when Tony takes the towel and furiously rubs it around his head then wraps it around his shoulders, his hair now sticking up in every direction.

"Bathing our kids this late because we didn't think they were clean enough?"

"Mmmm," Brittany bobs her head from side to side in thought. "Kind of, I guess." Then in a small whisper, "But they were kinda gross. Maybe Quinn doesn't know how to bathe toddlers?"

"I'm hungry," interrupts Tony after pulling on his Spongebob pajamas. Ella, in her Tinkerbell nightgown agrees and tugs on her mom's hand, leading a half dressed Brittany out of the room.

Santana tosses her a shirt and points to her kids' clothes. "See the commercialization?"

Brittany grins, puffs out her chest while pulling on her own _Rock, Paper, Scissors - Let's handle this like adults _t-shirt, and says, "We all have things we like to buy, San."

Santana nods in agreement and watches them leave. As soon as they are out of earshot, she flops onto the bed and whimpers. "Owowowow this hurts!" She lifts her knee to her chest and wraps both hands around the swollen ankle. After awhile of whining to herself about the pain, she limps to the bathroom for ibuprofen, then hops down the stairs and over to the kitchen where she finds a full blown meal being prepared. Ella is slicing bananas, Tony is smearing butter on toast, and Brittany is frying up eggs and sausages. "This smells amazing! I missed home cooked meals. What's the bananas for?" Ella points to a blender that already has blueberries, strawberries and orange juice in it. "Oooh smoothies? I'll help."

Twenty minutes later, the family is seated at the dining table enjoying their late night breakfast and Brittany asks what they did during the weekend. Tony stabs a sausage and shoves it in his mouth, then recounts his favorite weekend memories while he chews - riding his Land Shark Board at the park, Uncle Sam chasing them, and going super high on the swings. Ella adds sadly. "Aunty Quinn not like the swings. Her crying."

Santana and Brittany both frown and ask, "She was crying?"

Tony jumps in. "Yeah, her scared."

Brittany bites her lip, unsure if they should question the kids or let it go. Santana decides for her when she asks, "Was Uncle Sam helping her be less scared?"

"Yeah, he hug her." Tony stands on his chair to get more sausage, and Santana unconsciously moves to cut it for him, but he shoves her hand away. "I do it." Instead of cutting it though, he picks it up with his fingers and bites it in half.

Brittany turns to Santana, eyes full of concern for their best friend, and silently asks, _"What do you think happened?"_

Santana shrugs and worries her bottom lip, afraid that leaving Quinn with all three kids was too much for her to handle. Or maybe something happened with Puck? Her thoughts are interrupted by Ella asking to play a game and Brittany agreeing. Santana grabs her wife's hand before she stands up. "Honey, it's really late. Shouldn't we put them to bed?"

"Just one game, please? I missed them."

Santana relents easily since she wouldn't mind spending a little more time with the kids, too. "Okay. I'll clean up. You guys start the game."

Several games later, Brittany and the kids are still playing, but Santana has fallen asleep on the couch. When her head suddenly drops to her shoulder, she jerks awake, and realizes everyone is still up. "Britt, we gotta go to bed." Brittany is about to protest, but Ella seems grateful for the suggestion and trudges straight over to Santana to climb into her lap. Santana picks her up and Ella immediately wraps her arms and legs around her mother, rests her chin on her shoulder, and calls out for her brother as they rise from the couch. Santana does her best not to put too much weight on her ankle, but the added weight of Ella in her arms is making that difficult. Thankfully, Brittany has to chase after Tony - who took off to the kitchen - so Santana can cringe and whimper as much as she wants while hobbling up the stairs.

"You sound funny, Mami."

Santana chuckles through the pain. "Do I?"

Ella laughs and nods. "You sound like... like... a monkey! Oooh ooh, eee eeee." Santana laughs out loud and the two do their best monkey impressions while getting ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Tony is under the kitchen table, wrapped around the leg. Brittany struggles with him and catches sight of something on the counter. _Why are their lunch bags out? _"Oh no, today is Sunday?" Now more determined to get the kids to bed, she's done playing games, and says firmly, "Antonio, it's time for bed. Come out."

Tony shakes his head and holds tighter to the leg. "I not tired."

Brittany yawns and smiles when Tony does, too. "Come on, honey. Let's go to bed."

"I not tired!"

"Hmm, well, I am exhausted. I'll lie here and wait for you." Brittany shuffles to lay under the table as Tony watches in amusement and confusion. She closes her eyes, but reaches over and rubs his back while softly singing. "Stay awake don't rest your head. Don't lie down upon your bed. While the moon drifts in the skies, stay awake don't close your eyes." When she opens her eyes to check on her son, she finds he's already asleep. His arms and legs are still tightly wrapped around the table leg, but his head is slumped heavily to the side. She lifts him into her arms and kisses his head. "I missed you and your sister so much." Brittany heads out of the kitchen and up the stairs, but miscalculates and misses a step. She falls forward and throws her right arm out to catch herself and clutches Tony with her left. Righting herself, she shakes off the sudden rush of adrenaline and lifts the ankle she just twisted. She rolls it a few times to make sure nothing is wrong and feeling no injury, continues up the stairs. _I wonder why San isn't telling me about her ankle? Should I ask her about it? _Brittany shakes her head. _No, there must be a reason she's hiding it, so I'll wait. For now._

* * *

><p>The following morning, Brittany has taken the kids to school and Santana is in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She's at the sink with her hair up in a messy bun, glasses, boxers and Brittany's <em>MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU <em>t-shirt. She picks up the Smurf shampoo, scoffs in disgust and tosses it into the wastebasket. Then, remembering how much Tony liked it, she groans, picks it up and slams it back to the counter. Quinn calls out for her and she spits into the sink before answering, "In here."

Quinn appears in the doorway - hair perfect, makeup done, dark blue jeans and a black bra. "Why aren't you ready?" Santana rinses her mouth and asks Quinn what she's talking about as the blonde runs off to rifle through her closet. "Doesn't your email go to your iPhone? M has a new story she wants to discuss - in an hour." She pulls on a red peasant top, and lays out jeans, Santana's favorite gray t-shirt and black blazer on the bed.

"My phone is charging and I didn't hear it." Santana comes out of the bathroom braless and in her underwear, tosses her clothes towards the hamper, and gingerly walks toward the bed. Quinn groans at the further delay and runs over to the dresser to grab a bra while Santana steps into the jeans. "Why are you so frantic? It's just M."

"I want to make a good impression and punctuality is important." Quinn hands Santana the bra and frowns at her perfect breasts. She looks down at her own chest, then cups her hands over the two mounds. "Do you think I should get breast implants when I'm done nursing?"

Now fully dressed, Santana goes to the bathroom to brush her hair and Quinn hovers in the doorway. "What? **Why** would you do that? Yours are fine."

"They **are** fine at _this_ size, but they're normally so small."

"Oh I forgot that's not how they usually look." Santana starts on her lipstick, her mouth open wide, and side-eyes Quinn who's looking down at her own chest in disapproval. Santana rolls her eyes. "Your oos are hine." Quinn frowns and Santana closes her mouth, smacks her lips together, and repeats, "Your boobs are fine."

Quinn leans against the doorframe. "Do you regret getting yours done?"

"No, but I was in high school." Santana pushes on Quinn's shoulders and shoos her out of the way. "I was an insecure idiot who thought bigger boobs would make me happy instead of just admitting I was gay. I wouldn't do it _now_. Grab my phone." She slips into flats, then turns toward her friend and gestures to herself to get final approval on her outfit. Quinn nods and hands Santana her phone. "You know you can't bring Kel to the meeting, right?"

"Of course. Tina is downstairs. Oh, is it okay if she watches Kelly here or is that weird to leave her alone in your house?"

"Do you trust her?"

"It's your house."

"But I don't _know_ her. If you trust her to be in our home alone, then fine." Santana starts to head out of the room, but is yanked back in, the door closing inches from her face. "Ow ow, shit. What's wrong with you?"

Quinn's expression is full of confusion and mild annoyance, and her question is heavy with meaning - even if only for herself. "What do you _mean_ you don't know her?"

Santana side steps away from Quinn and turns to lean against the door, putting her weight on her good ankle. "I knew her in high school, but we never hung out and I've only seen her a couple times since then. She's practically a stranger. Would I trust high school Tina with my kids? No. But, you've spent time with her. If you trust her to watch Kelly, then that's up to you."

"I've seen her with Kelly, so yeah, I trust her."

Santana nods once and reaches for the door, completely oblivious to Quinn's internal struggle. "Okay."

With one hand firmly planted on the door Quinn holds her other hand up in front of her, stopping Santana once more. "What are you saying?"

Santana shrugs. "Like I said, **if you trust her, then fine.**" She tugs the door open, causing Quinn to stumble back, and leaves the room. "You're so weird today."

Quinn stares at Santana's back as she heads towards the staircase, and tries to sort her confusing thoughts. _What does she mean she's practically a stranger? That's ridiculous. I know Tina well, I trust her. I trust that she'll be good to Kelly, and I trust that she has my best interest at heart when she gives me advice. _Quinn's shoulders slump forward as she sighs and Tina's words once again infect her thoughts. But, before she can analyze her feelings any further, Santana is yelling for her.

"**What the hell is taking you so long?"**

Quinn flies down the stairs. "I'm coming! Geez."

Santana is at the door to the garage, holding it open for Quinn. "You're the one that was all white rabbit and checking her pocket watch. Get your ass in the car."

Tina is rocking Kelly in her arms and waiting to say goodbye to Quinn. She quirks an eyebrow at the two _friends_, and purses her lips together to keep from commenting on Santana's rudeness. Quinn slides up and laughs at Tina's demeanor because Santana's comment was actually laced with teasing affection - Alice in Wonderland is one of Quinn's favorite books. She kisses Kelly's head and tells her to be good, and thanks Tina for watching her. "We'll bring you lunch. Thanks!"

Santana closes the door behind them, then sticks her head back in. "Help yourself to anything, but don't snoop in our stuff."

Tina stares at the door and frowns. _Rude. Why would I snoop? _ She's about to take Kelly into the living room when she hears arguing coming from the garage. She steps closer, presses her ear to the door, and hopes Santana doesn't pop back in and catch her eavesdropping.

Quinn's eyes move around the inside of her car, from the front to the back, and then land on Santana who has just opened the passenger door. "Why is there dirt in my car?"

"I'll clean it! I'm sorry, we didn't have time yesterday." Santana dusts off the seat and hops into the passenger side with an over exaggerated smile.

Quinn crosses her arms trying not to think of the time and money it will take to get the car fully detailed and back to its pristine condition. "You didn't have time? You could've **made** time."

Santana rolls her eyes and purposely uses her middle finger to tap an imaginary watch on her wrist, "Stop being such a bitch and get in."

Tina steps away from the door, shakes her head and looks down at Kelly in concern. "You know, I really thought Santana had changed, but she's just as rude as high school. This can't possibly be healthy for your mommy to be around. Now, I'm even more determined to help her move out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :)<strong>


	72. Chapter 72

AN: Thank you to **breakdown6**, **mel-kung**, and everyone who is still following this story.

Chapter 72:

* * *

><p>After a successful meeting, Santana and Quinn are standing in the hot sun waiting for their order from the food truck. Quinn pokes a straw into her iced tea, wondering why Santana is in such a foul mood. "What do you think of the assignment?"<p>

"Lame." Santana grabs the cup out of her friend's hand and helps herself. "Gross. You didn't add sugar."

"Do I ever?"

Santana shrugs. "How would I know?"

Quinn quirks an eyebrow at her moody friend since they both know how each other takes every drink, from the kosher salt on Quinn's margarita glass, to the 4 ice cubes Santana likes in her milk. "The pain getting to you?"

"What?"

"No matter how pedestrian the opening of an aquarium exhibit is, you're usually so excited after a meeting with M that we spend _hours_ trying to figure out the best angle for the story." The cashier calls their number so Quinn talks over her shoulder as she walks away to pick up the food. "Instead, you've been a pill for the last hour and the only reason I can see to excuse your behavior is your ankle."

"What about my ankle?" Santana cocks her head and crosses her arms over her chest. Quinn thanks the cashier and hands one of the bags to Santana, but doesn't release it. Instead, when Santana reaches for the bag, she kicks at her right foot. Santana yelps and jerks backward into a man who does his best to help her remain upright, though his hands really didn't need to grope her boobs. She regains her balance and glares at him, ready to unleash Snix, but Quinn wraps her right arm around Santana's waist and pulls her away. Santana hobbles forward at the momentum. "Ow ow. Why'd you kick me?"

"You know why. When did you hurt yourself?"

Santana groans, frustrated that Quinn chose causing her _more_ pain as the best way to prove that she's _in_ pain. "Last night."

"Why are you hiding it?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding it?"

Quinn rolls her eyes in exasperation and helps her to a bus stop bench, placing the bags beside it. "You haven't been able to walk on it since _last night_, and if B knew, you would've been crying and whining for attention. Since you're not, and haven't been making me take care of you, I can assume that you haven't told her. Stay here, I'll get the car."

Feeling a little light headed now that someone has acknowledged her pain, and subsequently caused more pain, Santana whines. "It hurts like a son of a bitch."

"I'm sure. Just wait here."

"I'm not kidding. It **kills. **Like - like -"

"Seriously, HOW were you a Cheerio? You're such a wimp." Quinn shakes her head at Santana's penchant for extreme exaggeration when she's in pain, and saunters off to get the car.

"You could walk faster!"

Quinn takes deliberately slower steps,"I _could_."

"Brat." Santana sits sideways on the bench and rests her injured ankle on the seat. She drums her fingers against the wood and replays the recent meeting in her mind. _A new aquarium exhibit is neat, I suppose. At least we got free passes and the kids will get a behind the scenes tour. But, this is so not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to be a journalist. Maybe I should just talk to M and tell her that I really wanna do more hard hitting stuff. _

"**What did I say?"**

Santana whips her head towards the angry voice. A woman, large in every sense of the word - big hair, big eyes, big lips, big hands, big everything, - is yanking what she assumes is her young son behind her so that only one of his feet is touching the ground, and he's forced to hop or be dragged along. Parents being rough with their kids makes Santana's blood boil and she stares unblinking at the scene, ready to call the police if she strikes the child.

The woman grabs the boy by both shoulders and shakes firmly, but not what anyone would label as abuse, so Santana remains in her seat. "Why did you take that?"

"I was hungry."

The woman's frown changes to one of understanding and she squats beside him, which is quite the feat considering her size, and looks at him sadly. When she speaks, her voice is soft and apologetic. "I'm sorry, but you _can't_ steal. If you steal they'll put you in jail or take you away from me. You have to trust me."

The young boy buries his face in her chest and cries. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm **so** hungry."

The mother hugs him tight and whispers. "I get paid in two days and then we'll have a McDonald's feast, okay? You can even super size it to a Mighty Kids Meal."

Santana frowns. _That's a feast? _She studies the woman more closely and while she _is_ large, Santana realizes she's also quite thin, and though her hands _are_ huge, her fingers are nearly skeletal. Once again, Santana kicks herself for being so quick to judge people. She glances down at her two packages of food and wants to give it to them, but doesn't know how. Would the woman be offended? Would she make a scene? Santana watches as the boy wipes his face on his shirt and excitedly talks about the hamburger he'll eat in two days. _Two days! _Santana thinks back to those people who were living in the dilapidated shelter and her heart breaks. She wrote that story about the vagrant camp the way her editor wanted and left out the idea to rebuild the shelter. Since then, the police dispersed the camp, but she has no idea where those people went or how they're doing. Are they safe? Are they fed? _If I had followed my heart I could've made a difference. That's what a true journalist does. _Steeling herself with the determination to do something at least in this moment, Santana speaks up. "Excuse me?"

The woman looks over at her and protectively shields her son. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I hurt my ankle and my friend went to get the car." Santana lifts her pant leg for emphasis and the woman cringes at the purple foot.

"Do you need help getting up?" The woman steps closer and holds her hands out, offering assistance, but Santana shakes her head.

"No, but you could do me a favor. We're probably going straight to the hospital from here and I really don't want our lunch to go to waste. Would you mind?" Santana picks up the two bags and hands it to her. Naturally the woman hesitates, so Santana quickly adds, "Please, otherwise I'll have bought it for nothing." She sees the Range Rover pulling up to the curb and holds her other hand out to the little boy. "Could you help me up little man?" He looks to his mother for permission and she grants it while accepting the lunch. Santana barely leans on him, but he definitely puts forth the effort to help her to the car. She climbs into the passenger seat, thanks them both, and closes her door.

Quinn looks at Santana's hands carrying only her purse, then around the car interior, and shoots her a puzzled expression. "Didn't I leave the food with you?"

Santana shrugs. "Yeah, I dropped it. Let's stop by Wendy's on the way home."

"You _dropped_ it? You were seated on a stationary bench. How could you drop it? Honestly Santana, just because you're in pain doesn't mean -"

Santana lowers her voice, as if the woman and her son can hear her even as Quinn pulls away. "I gave it to them."

Quinn checks her rear view window and sees the boy clapping and jumping up and down on the curb. "Why didn't you just say that to begin with?"

"I don't know. I didn't want - I don't know. Sorry. Can we just go to Wendy's?" Santana sighs to herself and stares out the window. Ever since Quinn moved in, she's been privy to seeing the softer side of Santana and it makes Santana feel uncomfortably vulnerable.

"Weirdo."

Santana, now on the defensive, turns her head towards Quinn. "Why am I a weirdo?"

"I don't know, S. _Why_ are you being weird and hiding stuff?"

"I wasn't hiding anything. I just felt bad for them and I didn't want to seem like I was announcing a good deed."

Quinn side eyes her friend for a second before returning her attention to the road. "So, you think that if the reason is good enough, it's okay to hide things from each other?"

Santana's eyes narrow sharply. "Don't twist my words."

"Why were you hiding your ankle?" Quinn pulls into Wendy's drive-thru, behind a line of cars, and turns to face Santana. "Well?" She watches as Santana slumps in her chair, resigning herself to telling her best friend about the embarrassing drive home. Santana explains about the road rage, Brittany's forcing her to sit in the back seat, and the conversation about outbursts. Quinn frowns and shakes her head in confusion. "So, you're mortified about being put in time-out for your outburst, and now you're afraid to tell her you're hurt because...?"

"Because when I'm hurt I'm a big baby and she already scolded me like a fucking toddler!"

Quinn rests a reassuring hand on her friend's arm. "She doesn't view you as a toddler. She just gets frustrated when you go too far. Like when you thought you could get out of changing diapers."

Santana scoffs. "I can't _believe_ she called you. I was so pissed at you."

Astonished, Quinn's head turns towards her friend, "At me?"

/

_Santana heads upstairs to take a nap, but she can hear her best friends still discussing her recent tantrum and ends up in the nursery instead. The cribs, dressers, and changing table are already set up and there's a rocking chair in one corner, but other than the framed photo of the sonogram, the room is undecorated. She lays on the floor to get a feel for the space and wonders what they could do with it. The sheets her mom bought are of baby jungle animals so she supposes they could just follow that. She's never been big on decorating. She and Brittany are more about putting up pictures and posters to cover the blank walls. She shifts to lay on her side and sees the haphazard stacks of diapers under the changing table and cringes at her recent tantrum. She crawls over to the table and straightens out the stacks, then moves around the room tucking the crib sheets tighter and fluffing up the stuffed animals Mr. Pierce has already started buying for the kids. She holds up an incredibly soft green T-Rex and pretends it's walking across the rail of the crib. "Grr. Argh." She laughs at her own cleverness, then sings in a high voice, "If you're happy and you know it, clap your -" She moves the tiny T-Rex arms that can't quite touch and pouts. "Oh sorry." She chuckles louder, peers into the other crib and picks up a tiny Dora doll. She faces the two stuffed toys at each other. "__¡Hola. Mi nombre es Dora. ¿Cómo te llamas?"__ (My name is Dora. What's yours?) She tilts the dino's head so it looks like he's confused and says in a lower voice, "I don't speak alien."_

"_I remember that." Brittany chuckles behind her. "I'm so glad you turned out to be human."_

_Santana doesn't turn to face her and returns the dolls to their respective cribs, then picks up a tiny waffle textured blanket and sniffs it. "These don't smell like babies. Did we buy the wrong detergent?"_

"_I don't know. You know me and laundry don't get along. I'll call my mom tomorrow." Brittany slides up behind her wife and wraps her arms around her waist. "You okay?"_

_Santana shrugs._

"_Talk to me, please."_

"_I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about diapers and stuff, but it really grosses me out."_

"_Yet you've spent hours over the years talking with Quinn while she poops."_

"_I don't wipe her ass when she's done." Santana laughs at her wife's nauseated expression and adds, "Hey, you brought it up, plus we were kids. I wouldn't do it now." Then in a softer serious tone, she says, "I think you made a mistake choosing __**me**__ to have kids with. Our kids deserve better."_

"_Do you regret marrying me?"_

"_No, of course not."_

"_Then, you're kind of the only person I __**could**__ have kids with," Brittany teases, then grabs Santana by the shoulders, turns her around, and slides her hands down to lift her wife's hands onto her belly. "There is a mini-Santana and a mini-Brittany in here and -" Santana opens her mouth to interrupt, but Brittany cuts her off. "I know one is a boy, but they're still going to be just like us. I can totally picture our daughter running around in a high pony demanding that she wantz her toyz, or our son doing back flips in the yard." Santana laughs and her eyes mist over with happy tears. "Can you picture them?"_

_Santana smiles. "Yeah, I can."_

"_And, do you want the best for them?"_

"_I do."_

_Brittany takes a deep breath, cuddles close, wraps her arm around Santana's waist and squeezes tight. "Then... be better." Santana tenses and frowns. She hadn't expected that response. She assumed Brittany would tell her she's amazing and any kid would be lucky to have her. Brittany reads the despondency written all over Santana's posture and pulls her closer. "Hey, we are amazing women." Santana rolls her eyes and Brittany kisses her once on the lips. "We __**are**__ amazing women, but neither of us knows how to be a mother so we'll have to learn. If we want to be good moms, we have to work at it. Okay?"_

_Santana nods._

"_Good. Then we'll be fine." Brittany strokes her fingers through her wife's hair and kisses her again. "And, please don't make me call Quinn again."_

_Santana pouts and rubs her ear. "She tweaked my ear."_

"_She what?!" Brittany grabs her wife's face and examines her ear as if she would find evidence of it being pinched. "Why didn't you say something?"_

"_Didn't you hear me yelling for her to let go?"_

"_Yeah, but I just thought she was dragging you by the arm or shirt or something. I didn't know she had your teeny ear."_

"_My ear is not teeny."_

_Brittany grins. "It is honey. It's cute and adorable, like a child's ear. It's like the rest of your body grew up, but your ears are the same size as when we met."_

_Santana covers her ears defensively. "They're normal size!"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're right, they're normal sized ears." Brittany laughs and kisses Santana's hand, then pulls it away and kisses her ear._

"_Stop kissing it, it hurts," Santana exaggerates. "I'm gonna have nightmares now. Abuela used to do that and that shit **hurt**. The summer she caught me smoking she almost ripped it clean off."_

"_You'd think with all the tugging, they would've stretched out."_

"_Not. Tiny!" Santana playfully flicks her wife's ear. "Anyway, there's no way I'm doing that to our kids."_

"_Pinch their ears, or spank them at all?"_

"_Both. I hated when Abuela hit me. She's not even a big woman, but I felt like a cockroach being stomped on. There's no way I'm putting our kids through that."_

_Brittany nods, but isn't sure she agrees with not spanking them. After all, she grew up being spanked and it had never felt abusive. Her parents always explained why she was being disciplined and there were lots of hugs afterwards. She never felt unloved or hurt by it. "My parents spanked me and I didn't feel like a cockroach."_

_Santana frowns. "So, you're gonna hit our kids? What happened to Stop the Violence?"_

"_Spanking is discipline. Discipline is not violence."_

"_Tell that to the scars." Santana points to various marks on her body and recounts what she thinks made the scar. "This is from her back scratcher, and that's probably from the broom. and that one is from a chair when she thought I was pregnant, and -"_

"_We won't spank." Santana is surprised her wife gave in so easily and narrows her eyes to show her disbelief. Brittany purses her lips together and fights back the tears. "We've been best friends our whole lives. __**Why didn't you tell me she beat you?"**_

_Santana's face contorts with concern over her wife's reaction. She tries to hug Brittany, but her wife is already on the other side of the crib. This is why Santana never told her. If Brittany knew she would've worried whenever she knew Santana was around her grandma, or cried at every new scar. Santana wanted to keep Brittany innocent. "I'm sorry. Some things are better left unsaid."_

"_**She hurt you!" **__Brittany grabs the Dora doll and hugs it to her chest as if soothing a little Santana and wishing all the pain away, but then her head snaps up and her eyes lock on her wife so suddenly that Santana steps back. "What else are you hiding from me?"_

_Santana's eyes widen at the accusation. "Nothing. Britt, we were kids and no kid wants to talk about being spanked."_

"_I told you."_

"_Yeah, but you had hot chocolate and little parades after you got spanked." Santana laughs at Brittany's perfectly quirked eyebrow and makes her way over to stand beside her "Okay, no parades, but still, your experience was totally different than mine. You didn't need to know that kind of - of - abuse happened in my family. I wanted your world to always be unicorns and magic."_

"_I don't understand. You always spoke so highly of your Abuela. You said you admired her and she was a good role model."_

"_She was a role model for other things."_

"_Did your parents hit you, too?"_

"_No. My mom did the ear thing a few times to shut me up when I made a scene in public, but they were both big believers in grounding me and long lectures." Santana pulls Brittany closer. "Are we okay?"_

_Brittany is still frowning, but she nods. "Yeah, we are, but I think we need to talk more about parenting stuff. I have a bad feeling there's a lot we don't know."_

"_Well, like you said, if we want to be good moms we have to work hard at it. And," Santana rubs her wife's stomach, "I really do want to be a good mom."_

_Brittany beams proudly and presses her hand over her wife's. "Me too."_

_/_

Quinn uses her index finger and thumb to measure her own ear, then reaches over and uses her spaced fingers to compare Santana's ear. Santana slaps her arm and Quinn laughs. "Sorry, but they are tiny."

"**That's **what you took away from my very emotional story? My teeny ears?"

"Ah, so you _admit_ they are tiny." She smirks, in a very Quinn-esque _haha _way that annoys Santana.

"Shut up."

Quinn pulls into the garage, turns off the car, and reaches over to affectionately rub Santana's ear, but Santana slaps her hand away again. Quinn laughs and drops her hand to the passenger headrest. "I'm sorry I tweaked your ear. If I had known about Abuela, I might've just dragged you out by your arm or something."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm." Quinn purses her lips together and looks like she wants to say something else, but Santana stops her.

"Don't. I wasn't abused. She was a harsh disciplinarian, but it _was_ discipline. I almost always deserved it."

"That's not what I was going to say." Quinn bites the inside of her cheek, then shakes her head. "Nevermind." She starts to get out of the car, but Santana holds her back, demanding that Quinn spill it. "I was just wondering if you were ever going to see her again."

Santana remains unmoving for a long time and then just shrugs and waves Quinn over to her side of the car. "Come help me out."

"You've gotten in and out by yourself all morning." Quinn grabs the food and her purse, shuts the driver's door and heads to the door leading into the house. "If you're not going to tell Britt, then I'm not going to cater to you."

"Q! Do you know how high your car is? I could break another bone! Plus it didn't hurt much until your dumb ass KICKED it to prove a point!"

"If it were broken you wouldn't be able to walk on it at all and you'd be hysterical. It's just a sprain." Quinn laughs and shows Santana that she's purposely leaving the door open for her as if **that's** a huge help. "I'll get the ice when you're on the couch."

Santana laughs knowing that this is Quinn's way of drawing the focus off of the painful topic of Abuela. She plays along and groans loudly. "You're **such** a bitch!"

Tina welcomes Quinn home and frowns at hearing Santana call Quinn a bitch again. "Is she always like this?"

Quinn is oblivious to the meaning behind Tina's question and rolls her eyes. "Always."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Santana hops into the room and collapses onto the couch. "Where are you?! I'm on the couch!"<p>

Quinn walks out of the kitchen, through the dining room, and pops her head into the living room. "I'm plating our food. I'll bring you ice in a minute. Do you want water or soda?" Now that Santana is immobile, without the distraction of conversation or a vibrating car, the pain in her foot is intensifying and Quinn can tell she's going to be switching from bitchy to whiny any second. "Nevermind. I'll bring you sweet tea." She can see Santana nod and the silence means Santana really is in some amount of pain, though how much she'll never really know. She returns to the kitchen, where Tina has already gotten their lunch ready. "How was Kelly?"

"She was an angel. I hope my daugher is half as good as she is."

"She is a sweetie. She wasn't always, though. She used to cry, A LOT, but she gets so much attention here that she's mellowed out." Quinn pours Santana's tea and Tina decides on the same. She fills a third glass with water and carries all three, and a bag of ice, to the dining table, then says, "We better eat at the coffee table. I don't think Santana can get off the couch." They walk into the living room where Santana has her foot propped on the coffee table, her eyes are closed and she's taking short, shallow breaths. "S, do you need to go to the hospital?" Santana's eyes shoot open and she shakes her head. Hospitals are _not_ her thing. "Okay, I'll wait for B to decide that. Let's get you on my bed so you can be more comfortable." For once, Santana doesn't argue and just holds her left arm up to be assisted off the couch. Quinn manages to get Santana into her room and stops her before she lies down. "Do you wanna change?" Santana nods, unzips her pants and Quinn gingerly tugs them off. "Shit, that does look awful." She reaches down to press on the swollen skin and Santana slaps her head. "Ow!"

"Well, what the fuck are you gonna touch it for?"

"I just wanted to see how bad it is! Geez."

Tina appears in the doorway. "I brought the ice." Quinn stands up, explains that she's gonna run upstairs for Santana's shorts, and leaves the room. Tina stares at Santana, not knowing what to say. Finally she settles on, "Looks like that hurts."

Santana scoffs. "No shit Sherlock."

Tina really wants to comment on the unnecessary profanity, but Quinn returns, slides the shorts up Santana's legs and helps her sit up against the headboard. She props her right leg on a pillow and rests the ice on the ankle. "I'll bring your food in here." When she passes Tina she says, "Mind eating on my bed?"

"Actually, I gotta go. I told Mike we'd go onesie shopping. He liked the Just Delivered one that Santana and Brittany gave us. Do you happen to know where Britt got it? It's hilarious."

Quinn grabs a tray from the kitchen and sets their lunch and drinks on it. She laughs to herself because she had really misread all of Santana's gifts for the shower. The reasoning behind the first aid kit and infant monitor had been mature and thoughtful, and now she finds out Mike and Tina actually liked the onesie she thought was offensive. "Ask Santana. She picked it out."

"Oh. Okay." They go back to join Santana, but she's on the phone whining so Quinn assumes she's finally telling Brittany about her ankle. Tina decides not to wait and she and Quinn make plans to have lunch later in the week. They're in the foyer hugging goodbye when the twins run in.

"Aunty Quinn and the other lady!" yells Tony.

"Aunty Tina," corrects Quinn.

The twins say their hellos then run off to play and Brittany shuffles in with an armful of groceries. "Hey Tina." Then to Quinn, she lowers her voice, "How is she?"

Quinn cocks her head towards the living room meaning she wants Brittany to follow her. She sets the tray on the coffee table and asks, "Weren't you just on the phone with her?"

"Yes, but I don't want the exaggerated 'my foot is going to fall off any minute' version." Brittany raises her hand to her head in a _damsel in distress_ motion, causing both girls to laugh.

"It actually does look pretty bad. It's swollen to almost twice its size, the skin is purplish and taut, and there's some reddening around the ankle. She just started to ice it. I haven't checked to see what else she's done for it since last night, but she was walking on it all morning and I could tell she was sincerely in pain."

"Okay. Take these and I'll go check on the patient." Brittany hands over the bags, then asks, "Why was she hiding it?"

Quinn eyes dart to Tina and back to Brittany, silently telling her she can't explain it now. "She mentioned something about the drive home, but we didn't really have a chance to discuss it."

Brittany frowns and then comprehension dawns and her mouth forms an, "Oh." She tilts her head and silently asks Quinn, _"Why would that make her not tell me?"_

Quinn shrugs.

Tina is standing a few feet away from the girls and has no idea what is going on. Quinn is quirking an eyebrow that kind of looks like she's scolding Brittany and Brittany is sighing and nodding. She watches the two of them have a silent conversation and knows the topic is Santana's ankle, but she can't figure out what they're saying, and then all of a sudden, the conversation is over.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"And, it starts." Quinn laughs and turns to Tina, remembering that she was on her way out when Brittany arrived. "Thanks again for watching Kel. We'll do lunch this week, okay? My treat." Quinn walks her out and Brittany heads to her wife.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?"

Santana whines, "Look at it, it's purple. I have Barney's foot." She sticks out her bottom lip and pretends to cry. "It fucking hurts, B."

"Shh, the kids are home." Brittany scoots onto the end of the bed to inspect the appendage. She reaches down to lift it and Santana yells for her not to touch it. Brittany stops and promises to be gentle. After a few light touches and squeezes, she decides it isn't broken. "It looks like a sprain. We'll ice and soak it, give you some ibuprofen for the pain, and see how it looks tomorrow. If it's still this bad, you're going to the doctor." Santana agrees and does her best poor-me sad eyes. Brittany smiles and kisses her hand, up her arm, shoulder, neck, cheek and finally her lips. "Better?"

"Yes. I'm starving though." Santana sits straight up in the bed and yells for Quinn to bring her food.

Quinn, having already been on her way to the room, appears in the doorway with the tray. "You bellowed?" She walks in and sets the tray over Santana's lap. "I'm gonna finish putting the food away."

"I haven't seen Optimus since we got back," says Brittany as she sits beside her wife against the headboard and steals a french fry. "Where is she?"

"Who's _Optimus_?" Quinn asks, stopping by the foot of the bed. "Oh, you mean Tigger?"

Brittany laughs and Santana groans in embarrassment. "Yeah, San calls her Optimus."

"As in Optimus Prime the _Autobot_?" Quinn's eyes shine with amusement and Santana silently thanks her geeky side for distracting Quinn from the fact that she actually _likes_ the kitten. "You're **such** a dork."

Brittany asks, "What's an Autobot?"

Santana is mid-bite and she mumbles around her chicken sandwich. "You don't know what an Autobot is?" When Brittany shakes her head, Santana says through a mouth full of food, "Why did you think I was calling her Optimus?"

Brittany shrugs. "I thought you were playing with the 'Sir' title. Optimus is latin for 'one of the best' - like an aristocat or noble."

"AristoCRAT," corrects Quinn.

Brittany's expression screams, "Duh." Her phone rings with a new text and Quinn snaps her fingers and moves to sit in front of Brittany, her legs folded under her.

"Why did you change my ringtone?"

Brittany responds to Emily and drops her phone to the mattress. "What are you talking about?"

"My ringtone. Why did you change it to Hakuna Matata? It's an odd choice, even coming from you. It doesn't have the same resonance as A Friend Like Me or Mickey Mouse Club. Those seem more _us._" Quinn reaches for a fry but Santana slaps her hand away. She hits Santana back and takes three fries in retaliation. "Or were you just trying to tell me to stop worrying? But if that's the case then what did you think I was worrying about because I don't think there's been anything particularly bothersome lately, so I'm not sure why -"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Quinn's eyebrows furrow, "You didn't do it?"

"No. I changed the one on _my_ phone so that when you call it plays the _Jurassic Park _theme, but I didn't touch your phone." Brittany turns to her wife, "Did you?" Santana stuffs another fry into her mouth and shakes her head. "Hon, slow down. You're worse than Tony." Santana just smiles and keeps eating. Brittany asks Quinn, "Who else have you been around?"

"Sam, Tina, Mike - I guess I'll ask them."

"Why would one of them touch your phone, and why would they change it to _that_?" Then, remembering what Ella said about Quinn crying on the swings, Brittany starts to worry. "Did something happen?"

Quinn waves her hand dismissively. "No. I'm fine."

"A second ago you were rambling that I changed it because I thought something was bothering you. Do they know something we don't?"

"No." Quinn sees Brittany's eyes narrowing and knows she's trying to read her mind. She quickly holds her hand in front of her face. "Stop."

If Quinn hadn't tried to stop them from reading her, they would've dropped it. Instead, Brittany looks to Santana - who's eyes are also tinged with concern, remembering their early morning Sunday conversation and how she had felt something was wrong with Quinn. "You're hiding something."

"I'm **not**."

Brittany taps Quinn on the nose. "You're going to poke one of us in the eye if you keep that up."

"I'm not lying. Nothing is -"

"_Something_ is going on." It's obvious that Quinn isn't ready to talk about whatever it is that's bothering her so Brittany changes the tone of the conversation by exaggeratedly gasping and teasing, "Are lions extinct?" Quinn slaps her arm, upset that she would dare say that about lions, even if it was said in jest. "I'm just teasing, geez. Hakuna Matata."

Santana laughs and sprays iced tea over the girls. Quinn jumps off the bed, which causes Santana's ankle to fall off the pillow. "SHIT!"**  
><strong>

The girls move quickly to clean up and readjust Santana's ankle, Tony runs into the room. "Mami say shit! Mami say shit!" Brittany turns to scold him, but he bolts out of the room. A second later there's a loud crash. "Shit!"

"Mom! Tony say a bad word three times and he smash the plant!"

Brittany and Quinn both turn to glare at Santana. She cringes, but continues to eat her fries. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Brittany is cooking dinner for the family while on the phone with Emily, the twins are coloring at the dining table and Quinn is bathing Kelly. On the bed, Santana is going over her work emails. "Q, did you ever ask Sam about doing work on that shelter?"<p>

Quinn emerges with a squeaky clean Kelly wrapped in a fluffy yellow towel with a hood that has eyes and a soft beak on it. "Yeah, he said yes, but then the paper made you change the focus of the story so we assumed that was it."

"I was thinking we should try and do it anyway."

"How? I doubt his company will do it without the publicity."

"Can you call and ask what he'd need before agreeing to it?"

Quinn agrees and lays Kelly on the bed beside Santana. "You are so adorable. I could just eat you up."

Santana scoffs. "Why do adults say that? Since when does cuteness lead to cannibalism?"

Quinn deadpans. "B's cuteness makes you eat her all the time."

Santana gasps and Quinn covers her mouth in embarrassment. Santana points at her with mouth gaping, but eyes twinkling with admiration. "You are wanky!"

Quinn sucks her lips into her mouth and shakes her head in disbelief. "I don't know where that came from."

"I like it."

Brittany walks into the room and looks back and forth between the two girls. "What'd I miss?" Red with embarrassment, Quinn leaves Kelly with Santana and rushes to grab the powder and onesie. "O-kaaaay. Anyway, dinner is almost ready."

"What'd you make?"

"It was supposed to be lasagne, but I was on the phone with Emily at the market and forgot to buy the noodles, so I'm boiling angel hair and we're having spaghetti."

"Who's Emily?" asks Quinn as she slips Kelly into her new chocolate dyed onesie.

"We met her this weekend. She was the concierge at the B&B."

Quinn frowns. "You made friends with the concierge?"

"Yup." Without further explanation of who the woman is, what she's like, or why she was associating with a concierge when she should've been with Santana, Brittany bounces out of the room. "Dinner in five minutes!"

Quinn gapes at Santana in question. Santana laughs. "Sunday. I was tired, she went running, ran into a distraught Emily, and bought her coffee. To say thank you, Emily pulled some strings and got us deals on dirt bikes and a chocolate museum tour. Now they're friends. You'll meet her and her girlfriend. We're supposed to have them over for dinner."

"And, you're okay with that?" Quinn sits on the floor facing Santana and lets Kelly scoot around on the plush carpet.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you hate making friends."

Santana shrugs. "She's B's friend. I just gotta sit there and look pretty."

Quinn laughs out loud. "Speaking of friends, Tina said Rachel and Blaine are coming next week. Let's have a dinner party."

Santana rolls her eyes at the thought of seeing Rachel again. "Haven't we had enough of the troll? I thought you didn't even like her?"

"I like her. I just don't _like _her anymore. But, we're still friends."

"Yeah, okay. I wouldn't mind seeing Blaine. I wanna talk to him about something."

Quinn waits for Santana to elaborate, but she doesn't. She bites her lip, then tries to sound nonchalant when she says, "I was thinking we could have the party at my house."

Before Santana can say anything, Ella and Tony appear at the door pretending to ride a crutch like a horse, and Quinn picks Kelly up to make room for their entrance. "This is for you!"

Santana thanks them, recognizing Brittany's crutch from one of her many ankle injuries, and slides her legs off the side of the bed, wincing only slightly at the change in elevation. She takes the offered crutch and straddles it just like her kids. "Hmm, doesn't seem to be helping."

"Mami!" Ella laughs. She and Tony yank it out from between Santana's legs and accidentally slam it against her ankle.

Santana's eyes open wide and flood with tears. She blinks a few times, tries to remember how to breathe, and takes the offered crutch, needing it now more than ever. "Thanks. Go tell Mama I'm coming." They run off and Santana collapses back to the bed.

Quinn is at her side in an instant. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? What do you need?"

"Britt," Santana covers her eyes with her arm, but Quinn can see the tears streaking down her cheek. For once, she knows that Santana isn't exaggerating and rushes out to get Brittany.

* * *

><p>AN: Your turn. Review please. :)<p>

On Twitter and Tumblr, I'm ASLGoofy.


	73. Chapter 73

AN: Thank you to my amazing beta **breakdown6. **You rock! Thanks also to **mel-kung**.

Chapter 73:

* * *

><p>As the sun sets and moonlight streams into the master bedroom, Tigger swats at the now visible floating particles of dust. Beside her, leaning against the nightstand is a pair of silver crutches, slightly smaller than those Santana used earlier, with the words <em>Lima General Hospital <em>etched into the side. Santana is lying in bed with her right ankle wrapped and propped on a pillow, and an ice pack precariously balancing atop it. Her left arm is covering her eyes and she's muttering in a high, whiny voice about the unbearable, incomparable, excruciating pain. Beside her, Brittany is whispering calming words and grabs the orange bottle of prescription painkillers off the nightstand. In her rush to ease her wife's pain, she unscrews the top too quickly and the white cap flies from her hand, over Santana, and onto the floor.

Startled by the sudden movement, Tigger flips over onto all fours and pounces on the plastic cap. She whacks it back and forth between her front paws like a pinball champ, her head whipping to follow the quick moving target. Above her, Brittany giggles and Tigger looks up just in time to see a hand coming down to steal her new toy. Excited by the attention, she jumps up to swat the cap out of Brittany's hand but misses, and lands with a soft thud. Feeling guilty for not being able to play, Brittany shoots her an apologetic frown and returns to caring for her wife. If kittens could pout, Tigger's lower lip would be jutting in disappointment as she trots out of the room in search of adventure.

As soon as she's in the hall, her ears perk up at the sound of giggling and she shoots across the carpet to the room of her favorite playmates. Expecting to be seen as soon as she walks in, Tigger cockily slides into the room, rubbing herself against the left side of the door jam in a shameless attempt at nonchalance. To her dismay, her two friends are curled up with another human that she doesn't recognize - but who looks alot like _her_ Santana - and they are completely oblivious to her presence. She considers jumping up and joining them, but when the youngsters burst out in laughter, Tigger decides it's beneath her to compete for attention against a young boy and his purple crayon. Still, she's glad they are enjoying themselves and leaves with no hard feelings. She trots out of the room and down the stairs, expertly weaving in and out of the banister legs because it's more fun that way.

When she reaches the bottom, she's thrilled to see the light on in the living room, and practically bounces across the carpet. A tiny laugh twinkles through the air and she runs around the room until she finds the source - the littlest human in the house. Behind her, Quinn is busy dusting shelves and chatting on the phone. Tigger strides over, eye to eye with her little friend who is on all fours inching her way towards a white ball with a red star on it. Kelly reaches for it, trying to grip it with her tiny fingers, but ends up frustrated as it rolls further away. Tigger leaps in glee that someone is finally playing with her and whacks it back, sailing it through the air and right at Kelly's nose. Kelly's face crumples and Tigger inches closer to investigate, but then the infant's mouth drops open with a loud wail that sends Tigger tearing off to hide under the couch in fear. But, when she hears footsteps quickly approaching, she lowers her head to peer through the space under the couch to check on her little friend.

Quinn ends her call with Tina, sits down against the couch, lifts Kelly into her lap and coos to cheer the crying infant. Tigger swats at the end of the red ribbon flowing from the back of Quinn's yellow dress, but the light material keeps fluttering out of her grasp. With a wicked smirk, Tigger clicks her claws out and clamps down on the ribbon, but sharp claws pierce all the way through the material and into soft flesh, causing Quinn to yelp in pain. Tigger freaks at the sudden noise but has no time to respond since she's being dragged out from under the couch, her claws still attached to the standing woman's dress. Rising higher and higher, the ground moving further and further away, Tigger quickly retracts her claws and drops - bolting as soon as her paws hit the carpet.

She darts up the stairs, not bothering with the banister fun, and shoots to her safe haven - the space under the master bed. With her heart racing, sleep is the last thing on her mind, but she can hear soft snoring above her and there's no one else in the house to play with. Utterly disappointed, she collapses to the carpet and rests her head on her front paws, accepting her fate and settling in for the night.

And then...

A hand appears right by her head, snaps softly and beckons her close. Elated, she scoots forward to rub her head against the welcome sight, purring loudly when strong fingers lift her onto the bed.

Brittany hugs Tigger with her left hand - her right stuck in the vice grip of her sleeping wife, essentially keeping her captive on the bed. "I'm so glad you're here. I was starting to feel lonely."

Tigger purrs louder and affectionately rubs her face against _her _Brittany as if to say, "Me too, me too."

* * *

><p>Early the following morning, Brittany is at the kitchen counter preparing Santana's breakfast and brewing coffee, while Quinn feeds her daughter in a new high chair that has an attached tray. Kelly happily gums the apricots and rice cereal, occasionally pushing it out with her tongue, and laughing as it drips down her chin onto the tray. She delights in moving her hands through the spilled food like finger paint and slapping them against any available space, including her mother's arms. The corners of Quinn's eyes wrinkle in amusement as she dips her finger in the apricot and paints the tip of her daughter's nose. "You silly girl."<p>

Brittany sets a mug of coffee down beside Quinn and tousles her hair. "I love that you let her make a mess. The old you would not have been so fun."

Without taking her attention off her daughter Quinn asks, "Was I really that bad?"

Running the hot water for dishes, Brittany turns slightly to say, "Not bad, honey. You just... you didn't know how to have fun, you know?"

"We had fun as kids." Quinn turns to face her, confused and slightly offended.

"Yeah, we did. But then you -"

"Moved away? Came back to find my best friends in love? Got pregnant, went a little nuts, graduated and got pregnant by the same boy who screwed me the first time, married him and went nuts again?" Quinn asks in a long ramble, but continues without waiting for an answer. "I guess it's hard to be any fun when you're miserable."

Brittany flicks her wet soapy hand at her friend eliciting a high squeak. "But you are _a lot _of fun now, so I'm guessing you aren't miserable anymore?"

Quinn grins broadly. "No, I'm not."

"Good." Brittany considers asking Quinn about why she was crying with Sam on the swings, but hears the front door open, signalling Mrs. Lopez's return from taking the kids to school. Instead she says, "You know, I was just telling San that I wish you could live here forever. You make our lives a lot happier, too."

"Really?" Quinn shakes her head in disbelief and sarcastically questions, "Cuz you _like_ having a third wheel around all the time to mess up your -"

"Hey, you are **not** a third wheel. We really **like** having you here. If anything, I would think you'd be tired of being around _us_. I know we can be a bit much with the rules and stuff."

"Surprisingly, the rules don't bother me. I guess I needed the structure." Quinn teases, "Though the _stuff_, I could do without. I don't understand how you two are _still_ horny teenagers. You kiss more in one week than I have in my whole life."

"That's **so** not true. You and Puck used to _kiss_ all the time. You aren't the only one who walked in on intimate situations. You've just forgotten what it's like to be happy around him."

"Yeah, I guess I have." Quinn turns to look at her daughter and the eyes that resemble her father. "I miss him."

"Why don't you visit him?" When Quinn shrugs, Brittany reaches over and affectionately scratches her head. "I'll go with you."

Quinn shoots her an appreciative smile. "Okay."

Before anything more is said, Mrs. Lopez enters the kitchen. "Brittany, por qué estas aquí charlando cuando Santana está sufriendo arriba?" _(Brittany, why are you here gabbing when Santana is upstairs in pain?)_

Brittany cringes at being scolded in Spanish, knowing it means her mother-in-law isn't happy with her. "Ella está bien, mamá. Le estoy haciendo el desayuno." _(She's fine, mom. I'm making her breakfast.)  
><em>

"Acabo de chequearla y se la ve miserable." _(I just checked on her and she's miserable.)_ Mrs. Lopez frowns in disapproval at the bowl of cereal on the counter. _Is that what she's feeding my daughter when she's in pain? You'd think after all these years she would know Santana needs to be pampered at times like this. I guess there are some things only a mother can do properly. _"Do you need anything from the grocery store. I'm making enchiladas for dinner."

"You are? You don't have to stay. We can handle her."Brittany gestures to herself and Quinn, but when she realizes how rude that sounded she quickly adds, "No es que no quiera que te quedes, porque por supuesto que amamos tenerte aquí, pero quiero decir, cuando San te llamo para quejarse, no creo que ella esperaba que vinieras y fueras su enfermera." _(Not that I don't want you to stay, because of course we love having you here, but I mean, when San called to whine to you, I don't think she expected you to come and be her nurse.)_

"Por supuesto que lo hizo. Soy su madre y me necesita." _(Of course she did. I'm her mother and she needs me.)_ Mrs. Lopez takes one look at Kelly and gasps. She rushes to tear a paper towel off the roll, wets it and works to thoroughly clean Kelly and the tray. "**Quinn**, she's a mess." She nudges Quinn out of her chair, swipes the spoon from her hand, and neatly scoops a tiny amount of apricot into the little girl's pouting mouth. Quinn's eyes dart to Brittany as she goes to the sink to wash up, hoping Brittany can explain her mother-in-law's odd behavior, but Brittany just shakes her head and shrugs. Mrs. Lopez asks, "Did Santana sleep at all last night?"

Remembering how bored she was at being stuck in bed, Brittany mutters, "Yeah, quite a bit actually."

Irritated at Brittany's lackluster response, Mrs. Lopez once again switches to spanish. "Le diste algo para el dolor y la inflamación?" _(Did you give her anything for the pain and swelling?)_

"Yes." Brittany kicks Quinn's leg to get her attention, then silently but emphatically asks, _"__**What**__ is going on?" _Quinn shrugs and dries her hands. Brittany finishes the last of her cereal and drops it into the sink. She opens the oven and pulls out a plate with toast, eggs and a couple of cherry tomatoes (peeled to look like roses), she had warming while she ate her own breakfast. She places the plate on a tray and adds the mug of coffee. "I'm gonna take San her breakfast."

"Asegúrate de darle pan si esta tomando analgésicos." _(Make sure to give her bread if she's on pain killers.)_

Brittany is insulted and wants to say, "DUH," but Quinn silently laughs and slaps her arm. Brittany says, "Quinn come with me, I may need your help to -" She struggles to come up with an excuse, but Mrs. Lopez isn't paying attention to her anyway so she just pushes Quinn out of the kitchen, across the hall and to the staircase. As they walk up, she asks, "Why is she treating me like I don't know how to take care of my wife?"

"I have no idea, but apparently I can't let my daughter enjoy playing with her food, either."

"I'll call my mom and see if something happened."

Quinn spins and backs the rest of the way up the stairs. "Why don't you just ask Mama Lopez?"

"I can't. Not when she's like this. I'm not close to her the way you guys are with my mom." They reach the bedroom where Santana is asleep with Tigger curled up on her chest. Momentarily distracted from her frustration, Brittany grins at the adorable sight and asks Quinn to take a picture.

"She doesn't look miserable. How come she's on your side of the bed?" Quinn asks, ready to roll her eyes if the reason is something mushy like Santana missing Brittany so much that she has to sleep on her pillow and drift off to her scent.

"It's easier for her right ankle to be on the outside so I don't whack it in my sleep."

"Ahh." Quinn chuckles at her own ridiculous assumption and snaps the picture. "I can't believe she actually likes that cat."

"I told you not to worry, remember? I still don't understand why she calls Tigger, Optimus." Quinn does a quick image search and shows Brittany the Autobot logo. "Ohhhh, yeah, that does look like the pattern on Tigger's head. Cute!"

"Geeky."

"You're just jealous that she thought of it instead of you. Mittens was so uninspired." Brittany teases and sets the tray on the nightstand. Quinn sticks her tongue out at Brittany, then slips into the bathroom. As soon as the door closes, Brittany palms her wife's cheek, leans over, and kisses her awake. "Breakfast time."

"It hurrrrrts." Santana groans. Then, with her eyes still closed, she smirks and quickly lifts her shirt, grabs Brittany's hand off her cheek and places it over her bare breast. "Distract me."

Brittany playfully squeezes a few times and pulls her hand out, much to Santana's dismay. "Q is in the bathroom."

"Oh. Later?" Santana's eyebrows waggle suggestively.

"Absolutely. Sit up." Brittany fluffs up the pillows so Santana can lean comfortably against the headboard, then places the tray over her lap. "Bon appetit." She gathers up the clothes Santana stripped out of the night before and tosses them on an empty chair.

Santana picks up the tomato rose with both hands and holds it close to her face to admire it, her lips puckering at the cuteness. "**How** did you do this?"

Brittany turns and makes sure her eyes lock with her wife's as she saunters over, her hips swaying from side to side in perfect Julia Roberts fashion. "I've got moves you've never seen."

Santana's breath hitches and she unconsciously licks her lips. As soon as Brittany is within reach, she grabs her by the shirt and yanks her down for a kiss. "So many hidden talents."

Quinn walks in on the display much to her annoyance and settles cross legged on what's normally Santana's side of the bed. "_What_ did I walk in on?"

"Nothing." Brittany chuckles, taps Santana's hip to scoot her closer to the center of the bed, and sits on the edge. She steals Santana's coffee - stalling before asking the question that's plaguing her thoughts. "When you called your mom, did you expect her to come here and take care of you?"

Santana frowns. "No."

"Well, she's staying all day and making enchiladas for dinner. Is that what -"

"Yay!" Santana interjects and tiny dances before shoveling eggs into her mouth. Quinn picks up one of the tomatoes and Santana immediately says, "Isn't that neat? We should totally go on youtube to learn this."

Quinn agrees and they continue to discuss it, while Brittany talks over them, frustrated that Santana isn't understanding her point. "But, is that what you want?"

"Do I mind if my mom is here catering to my every whim and making me my favorite foods?" Santana laughs, reaches over and dips her toast in the coffee Brittany is holding. "What kind of question is that?"

"I meant," Brittany can't find the right words and gives up. "Nevermind. You're right. I'm gonna shower." She kisses Santana on the forehead and disappears into the bathroom.

Quinn moves to steal the coffee but cringes at the floating toast crumbs, and sets it back on the tray. "She means, was she doing such a crappy job of taking care of you that you had to call your mommy? On top of that, your mom is in a weird mood. She's been making us feel incompetent all morning."

Santana's head whips around to look at Quinn, surprised that her mother would behave that way. Her mouth full of eggs, she asks, "Rearry?"

Quinn wipes away the few particles of food that sprayed out of Santana's mouth and onto her dress. "Yes, _really_."

Santana swallows and wipes her mouth. "I'll call my dad and see if something happened."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Quinn asks, once again puzzled that the girls don't just ask her directly.

Forgiven but not having forgotten the fact that her mother hid her father's heart condition from her, Santana explains, "She hasn't exactly been forthcoming lately."

"Oh." Quinn tilts her head in thought, her eyes flicking to Santana's ankle and back to her eyes. "Speaking of forthcoming, did you tell B why you hid the sprain from her?"

"Yeah. We talked at the hospital." Santana hands Quinn the tray and shifts to make herself as comfortable as possible. She waits until the tray is on the floor and Quinn is once again by her side before continuing her story. "She said she knew about it and was wondering why I wasn't telling her. When I told her I was still upset that she scolded me in the car, she apologized."

Quinn frowns in thought. "She apologized because she was wrong or because you were still upset?"

"Upset, I think. Why?"

Quinn shrugs. "I'm not sure. Obviously Britt handles you better than anyone else and certainly better than anything I could ever do since I would've just kicked your ass out of the car. Still, I'm not sure her reaction was entirely appropriate either. Is putting you in time-out what a wife should do? I mean, have you ever put _her_ in time-out?"

Santana bites her lip in thought. "I don't think so, but I do tell her to calm down when she gets too hyper so I guess that's kind of the same thing."

"True. So maybe making you sit in the back wasn't what upset you."

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that when I twisted my ankle I didn't want to whine to her."

Quinn smirks and bumps her shoulder against Santana's. "Well, I have to admit that this is the calmest I've ever seen you after an injury. Remember the time you fell out of the tree?"

"Yeah, yeah. I cried. Big deal."

"Cried? That was not just crying." Mimicking the teenaged Santana, Quinn throws herself on the ground, clutching her head. "Ayayay! Arbol jodidamente estúpido! If scrawny ass cheerleaders can hold me up, a goddamn TREE should be able to." She glares up at an imaginary squirrel above her and pretends to throw a rock. "What the hell are you laughing at Rocky?" Then to Brittany, "Beeeee, my head **hurts** and my butt is **broken**. I think my elbow is **shattered**. I might have a **concussion**! What if I fall asleep and forget who you are? How will we get our mack on?"

Santana whips a pillow at Quinn. "I did **not** say that. B and I hadn't even done stuff yet."

"Yet." Wrapped in a towel, Brittany saunters into the room, pulls on a pair of clean panties, drops her towel and searches for a bra. "But that night you definitely needed TBC.. and well... Magic."

Santana rolls her eyes at her wife for letting slip that intimate detail and warningly points at Quinn. "Don't even **think** about teasing me. I do not want you - either of you - trivializing that night into nothing more than a tawdry distraction."

"Awwww San." Now fully dressed, Brittany bounds over and Santana's eyes widen in fear. As soon as Brittany lands on the bed, Santana's foot is thrown off the pillow and slams back to the bed.

"Ayayay!" Santana flies forward to stabilize her foot, biting her tongue to keep the curses from escaping despite the excruciating pain.

"Sorry." Brittany repositions the pillow under her wife's ankle and kisses it in apology. She gingerly moves up the bed, kisses Santana on the lips, and whispers. "I'm sorry I told Quinn about our first time." Santana smiles affectionately and Brittany deepens the kiss, albeit briefly, before she jumps up and trudges towards the door. "I hate Mondays."

"Wait, wait!" Santana scoots to the edge of the bed, slowly swings her legs off the side, holds her hands out and wiggles her fingers - beckoning Brittany closer. "Could you take me downstairs?" Quinn raises an eyebrow in amusement and watches as Brittany grins, struts toward Santana, and as if her wife weighed nothing at all, lifts her bridal style and carries her downstairs. Quinn follows with the breakfast tray and rolls her eyes so hard that she's surprised they didn't fly out of her head. Santana bites her bottom lip, her eyes burning with affection for her wife and wraps her arms tighter around Brittany. She plays with the soft hairs at the nape of her neck and coos, "You're **so** strong." She hears Quinn gagging and flips her off behind Brittany's head.

Brittany chuckles both at her wife - who is clearly enjoying being transported - and at the banter going on behind her back. She lowers Santana to the couch, helps her get comfortable and leans in for a kiss. And, just to show she approves of Santana asking to be carried, she presses her lips close to her wife's ear and whispers, "Tonight, I'll get you nice and naked, carry you to the bath, and have my way with you."

"Promise?" In response, Brittany winks and Santana's heart skips a beat. With her hand clutched to her fluttering chest, Santana asks, "How do you _still_ do that to me?"

"Magic." Brittany kisses her one more time and tears herself away. "Okay, I _really_ gotta go. Let me know if I need to get the kids or if your mom will do it. Love you."

Santana waves goodbye and Quinn shakes her head and sets the tray down with a thunk on the coffee table. She sits sideways on the couch, leaning against the arm rest and tucking her feet under Santana's thigh. "I just don't get how you two are still so cute. It's nauseating."

Santana's first instinct is to continue the banter, but then she replays Quinn's words and realizes there was no bite to them, no real _oomph_. If anything, she sounded a little jealous. Santana eyes Quinn curiously. The way she's picking at her nails and making no attempt to retrieve Kelly from Mrs. Lopez suggests she's needing to talk, and the way her her feet are tucked under Santana makes it appear that she needs the connection, the comfort. Something is wrong, but she doesn't look ready to talk about it so Santana pulls her feet out, lays them on her lap, and nonchalantly inspects Quinn's toes. "Your toes are bare. They're _nekkid_. Go choose a color and I'll do them."

"You will?"

"Yeah. You're gonna be catering to my ass all day so I should at least make sure you're presentable."

"Me? What about your mom?"

"Oh yeah." Santana twists on the couch to look over the back and yells, "MAMI!"

Mrs. Lopez appears with a fidgeting Kelly. **"Santana, no grites en la casa y que estás haciendo abajo? Deberías estar descansando en la cama! Quinn por qué la dejaste bajar? En serio! Tu y Brittany saben más!" **_(Santana, no yelling in the house and what are you doing downstairs? You should be in bed resting! Quinn, why did you let her come down? Honestly! You and Brittany know better!)_

"Oy," Santana turns to Quinn. "You weren't kidding."

* * *

><p>Brittany arrives at the studio to find it dark and empty. While the first class doesn't start for another twenty-five minutes, her assistant should have been there to open up. Just as she's sliding her key into the lock, Gaby runs up, sweaty and breathless. "I'm so sorry! I got a call this morning and lost track of time, but I've got big news!"<p>

Brittany pushes into the studio. "No problem." She moves to shove her purse under the front counter and watches in amusement as Gaby bounces around the room flicking on lights and throwing the switch on the boombox to flood the room with music. She dances across the wooden floor and Brittany can't help but smile at her talent. "You're an amazing dancer."

Gaby does a roundoff back tuck and lands beside Brittany. "Thank you! That's kind of my news." She grabs her boss and friend by the arms and shakes as she excitedly yells, "I got asked to be in a music video!" Before Brittany can ask, what, how, when or where, Gaby is twirling across the room and screaming, "Casper Smart was at the club Saturday night and asked me to be in JLo's next video! He called to confirm this morning. Can you believe it? I was discovered in Columbus, Ohio!"

"What was he doing in Ohio?" Brittany asks, genuinely excited for her friend, but also a tad jealous that it wasn't her.

"I dunno, I didn't ask. But look!" She digs in her purse to pull out his business card. "Casper Smart, Choreographer. This is real!"

"I am so happy for you." Brittany hugs Gaby, spinning her around the room. When they finally come to a stop she begins to wonder what this means. "Wait, are they shooting the video here?"

"No." For a second, Gaby looks guilty, but her eyes plead for understanding. "LA. I'm leaving on Friday."

Brittany pushes aside her frustration at losing another assistant, especially since this means her own plans of taking time off to do other things can't happen. Still, she does her best to be happy for Gaby, hugs her and congratulates her one last time before focusing on work. Moving to the main mirror, she begins stretching. _Be happy for her. This is an opportunity of a lifetime and getting discovered in Ohio is unheard of. She's an amazing dancer and she deserves this. Yes, yes, you are amazing, too. But, let's face it, you wouldn't have been in that club anyway. It's two hours away. _

* * *

><p>After the last student and her soon to be ex-assistant leave for the day, Brittany slumps to the floor beside her boom box and uses the towel around her neck to dry off, only to find she isn't sweaty. She stares unbelieving at the unnecessary cloth in her hands, then presses it to her face and yells into it - her muffled curses echoing through the empty room. Todays classes were exceptionally difficult to get through, even more so than a regular Monday. The disappointment of losing Gaby to a dream job, coupled with students who were mediocre at best, left Brittany wanting - no craving - more.<p>

Sighing heavily, she throws the towel at her bag, and checks the analog clock over the mirrored back wall - 2:15. She rolls her head from side to side, extends her legs in front of her and stretches forward while contemplating her options. She could leave now and pick up the twins - no, Mama Lopez is going to do that. She could go to the store and buy food for - nope, Maribel is doing that, too. Frustrated, Brittany jumps up and scrolls through the tracks on her iPod. Justin? Ne-Yo? JLo? Her thumb hovers over _Dance Again_ and her body tenses as memories of the club come flooding back. She closes her eyes - inviting her mind to return to that night - and searches for snippets of _her, _the dancer who owned that JLo song. And then she remembers that Gaby is leaving her _for_ JLo and she groans out loud - bemoaning the talented woman for stealing her assistant and dream. Sighing, she gives up on searching for the perfect song and hits shuffle.

She walks to the center of the room to face the main mirror as the thump of the bass explodes through the room and straight to her chest, the vibrations pounding against her. She groans again since JLo's _On the Floor_ is the track playing and curses her bad luck. Too lazy to go over and change it, she does her best to focus, but finds she's distracted from the day and unable to connect to the music. She breathes deep - trying to force the beat deep into her body, needing it to surge through her and wake her numb from boredom muscles.

_**Pumpa, pumpa, pumpa, pump it up and**_

_**back it up like a tonka truck!**_

She runs in place, arms pumping furiously at her sides, her hair tumbling around her face and whipping wildly through the air. Her feet stop suddenly and she shakes her arms out and throws them from side to side, twisting and extending, trying to use the momentum to force the beat from her chest out to her fingertips.

_**Don't stop, keep it moving put your drinks up**_

She stomps across the room, no grace, no style. She ticks and pops, but nothing works. She could easily be mistaken for a tribeswoman, moving wildly around a campfire, begging the dance gods to imbue her body with much needed rhythm. She screams in frustration and glares at her reflection - daring her body to feel, to defy the monotony that has invaded every movement. Angry tears well quickly. "This is why no one wants you! You're old news!"Her hands flying to her head - fingers threading the sweaty strands. She walks aimlessly around the room, heavy tears falling to her shirt and floor. _Some random chick in a bar does moves I've never even thought to attempt, Gaby gets chosen for an actual music video, my mother in law doesn't trust me to care for my wife, what next?! _She grabs her water bottle and whips it at the door, the only part of the room with no glass mirror that could shatter.

She stares down at the floor - droplets of water littering the wood surface - and the professional in her knows she can't safely continue with the danger of slipping and injuring herself. She grabs a towel, drops down and slides across the floor on her knees as she wipes up the water, ending at the door where the nearly empty bottle is still spinning slowly. She tosses it into the trash and takes several calming breaths.

The time it took to clean up worked in her favor because she felt her muscles loosening as her focus shifted from dancing to merely moving. With her back pressed to the door, she scans the room - the scuffed wood floor and mirrored walls with horizontal balance bars on two sides. Her eyes trail up the back wall, passed the clock, and to the empty observation deck. Her heart warms as an old daydream plays in her mind. _I used to wish that one day I would look up and see Beyonce smiling down and pointing at me. Our eyes would connect and she'd wave and give me a thumbs up with her biggest, brightest smile. I'd look away embarrassed, and shyly side eye her, and she'd blow out a breath and quirk an eyebrow to say, "Girl, you ain't got nothing to be shy about. You are one in a million."_

Brittany shakes her head and stares at her reflection, that voice of insecurity once again coming through loud and clear. _What are you now? One in a hundred? One in ten? It was a silly dream anyway. You have a family - a wife, children. You couldn't take off and tour with Beyonce even if you wanted to. At twenty-five, you should've already been auditioning for every dance job out there, making a name for yourself, and learning from the best. But you got distracted. And now, you're too old and your body... _She tilts her head at her reflection and runs her hands across the faint stretch marks visible on her stomach, and pats her hips - wider than they were before childbirth.

Though her intention was to prove to herself that her body has betrayed her - making her dream unattainable - she finds instead that her mind wanders back to being pregnant and the exhilaration of two tiny humans growing inside of her, relying on her for their survival. She absentmindedly rubs her stomach and smiles, and suddenly that voice of negativity screaming at her shifts once again to the voice of her heart. _If I had the choice to tour __**or**__ to have what I have now, I would choose my life in a heartbeat. I am married to the woman of my dreams. I have two beautiful children, a best friend who knows me inside and out, parents who are supportive and healthy. I don't have to dance with Beyonce or JLo to be happy, but... I do have to dance._

_**Dance the night away**_

_**Live your life and stay young on the floor**_

Brittany smiles up at the ceiling, extends her arms, and spins across the floor. It isn't club-worthy, she won't get hired to choreograph anything based on this, and any dancer worth their salt would laugh her out of Ohio. But, she's moving and feels the music flowing through her, and for now, that's all she needs. As the beat picks up, her shoulders tick, and she's feeling it, enjoyingit, bathing in the glory of dance. She laughs out loud, and closes her eyes, as her body instinctively flies across the floor, legs following the beat as if they never stopped. Her arms stretch upward as her body extends to move to the salsa rhythm, but it isn't enough and she opens her eyes to watch herself in the mirror - smiling because even her deepest insecurity can't deny that she looks good. She glides gracefully across the floor and leaps into the air, arms stretched and legs forming a perfect split.

When she lands, she catches sight of movement above her and looks up, surprised to find she has an audience. Ella is on her tip toes, arms above her head, spinning to the music. Tony is a few feet away, dancing like a little maniac, bouncing in place and smiling as his arms punch through the air. Even Quinn is dancing with Kelly in her arms. But, Santana is just smiling down at Brittany with an expression laced with awe and admiration. She balances on her crutches and lifts both hands in a thumbs up, and then everyone breaks out in applause with a few whoops and hollers mixed in. Brittany's heart swells with love for her family as she extends her right arm with a flourish and takes her bow.

Soon everyone has joined her on the floor, even Santana as she wobbles along on her crutches. Brittany goes over and scoops her up, the crutches crashing to the floor. She glides across the room with her wife safe in her arms. "Where's your mom?"

"I sent her home."

Pleasantly surprised by the change of plans, Brittany smiles appreciatively, not even needing to know the reason. "Now what?"

"We hang out at the mall and take our family out to dinner."

Loving the idea of a family night out, Brittany uses her right arm to lift Santana higher and kisses her. "I love you."

* * *

><p>As soon as they reach the mall, Tony begs to go to the Lego store and Ella really wants to go to Claires. Brittany pouts, but Santana assures her they'll meet up in a half hour and waves goodbye as Brittany is dragged off by their daughter to search for hair clips and other girly things. When they reach Claires, Ella runs in and excitedly tries on several plastic jeweled crowns, fairy wings, a dozen different sunglasses and enough bangle bracelets to fill her entire arm. And then, she sees <em>it<em>. The one thing she absolutely _must _have - a magic wand. "Mama, I want that! Pleeeeeeease!"

Brittany checks the price tag and her wife's voice plays in her head. _Twenty-two dollars for a plastic stick with a gawdy poorly made glittered star? I don't think so._ "I'm sorry, honey. That's too expensive."

Ella's eyes sparkle with a mix of wonderment and pleading. "But, it's _magic_. I need it."

Brittany's eyes widen at the effect her daughter is having over her and briefly feels sorry for her parents and Santana who have been on the receiving end of her own pouts and pleas. Shaking her head roughly as if to break the spell her daughter put her under, she says, "I'm sorry. It's just too expensive." She kneels beside her daughter and crooks her finger to call her closer. When Ella is inches away, she whispers, "But, I do think magic is very important, and if you really _need_ magic, I'll show you something very special."

"I **do** need magic." Ella clasps her hands, tucks them to her chest, and rests her chin on her knuckles. "Please."

Brittany looks around the store, pretending to check to make sure no one is eavesdropping. When a woman innocently walks near them, Brittany grabs Ella's hand and pulls the giggling child out of the store. She surveys the area in search of inspiration and grins at the fountain in the center. _Perfect! _Over the next few minutes, Brittany weaves a tale about the magic fountain.

"I have a penny!" Ella digs into her pocket and tries to climb down her seat to run over and make her wish, but Brittany stops her.

"No, honey. This fountain has fish in it and it doesn't work with pennies. _This_ fountain is special. It has a secret that no one else knows about."

"It does?" asks Ella, her eyes wide with fascination.

Brittany nods. "Come on, I'll show you." They head over to the fountain hand in hand and Brittany searches the surface until she finds something that can serve her purpose. She sits on the edge and points at the tiles. "What colors do you see?"

"Green, yellow, and white."

"That's right. But, if you look really closely to the tiles where my hand is resting on this ledge, you'll see that one tile is blue." Ella scans for a solid minute before she finally points to the blue tile. Brittany's smile grows as she continues her tale. "_This_ is a magic square and if you cover it with both hands and make a wish, it'll come true."

"Really?"

Brittany nods. "But, you have to be careful what you wish for, because you only get one wish and this square is _very_ smart. If you wish for something that is not good for you, it won't come true and you can never wish on it again. So you really have to think about what you want, and you have to figure out if it's worth wasting your **one** wish on." Brittany silently scolds herself for getting too caught up in her storytelling and tries to figure out how to simplify the explanation without contradicting everything she just said.

"What did _you_ wish?"

Brittany smiles in surprise at Ella's ability to refrain from immediately making a wish. "I haven't used my wish, yet. Every time I think about something I want, I ask myself, 'Is this worth using my ONE wish for? Is it something I really **need?**' and then I change my mind."

"Wow."

"Do you have something you want to wish for?"

Ella thinks about it for a minute or so then shakes her head. "No, I think about it, too."

Brittany chuckles to herself. _She's too cute. _"I think that's very wise. Let's go meet up with the others." As they're walking, she pulls out her phone and sends a mass text, speaking aloud as she types. "If you had only ONE wish in life, what would you wish for?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :)<strong>

"If you had only ONE wish in life, what would YOU wish for?"


	74. Chapter 74

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **laidback-imagination** who helped me through the writer's block and to **breakdown6** for being an amazing beta. I couldn't have done this chapter without you girls.

Chapter 74:

* * *

><p>Susan putters around in her front yard, attempting to enjoy gardening while her husband Robert is off at the golf course. <em>Semi-retirement is definitely overrated.<em> _If this is what I have to look forward to then I'd much rather work 'til I drop._ She stands up, raises her hands over her eyes to block the bright sun, and sighs. She _could_ continue to pull weeds here and there, trim this and that, or she could go inside to an ice cold lemonade and do the crossword. The choice being an easy one, she gathers her gardening tools and carries them into the garage - groaning at the piles of unmarked boxes, rusted tools, and various unfinished projects. _Why must Robert pack this garage with useless junk?_ She squeezes through the mess and carefully lines her tools and gloves on the only neat spot in the room - her shelf. She takes one last look around, raises her hands in surrender, and enters the house.

Within minutes, her mood has lifted and she's in the kitchen whistling while she juices lemons. When the doorbell rings, she grabs a towel and dries her hands as she makes her way to the front of the house to peer through the small glass pane in the door. Standing on her porch - looking disheveled and forlorn - is Maribel. Quickly pulling the door open, she tugs her friend into the house. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Santana kicked me out." Maribel grumbles, steps out of her heels, and drops her purse next to the door.

Susan closes the door and hugs her friend. "She what?"

"She said she doesn't need me and told me to leave."

Highly doubting that Santana would treat her mother so callously, Susan leads her friend to the couch and sits beside her. "Start from the beginning." For several minutes, Maribel recounts her morning and Susan listens attentively, frowning when it sounds like Maribel overreacted a few times. When she's done, Susan says, "Honey, it sounds like Brittany had it covered."

Maribel's head snaps up as she turns toward her friend. "But, I'm her mother. She's supposed to need me."

"She'll always need you, but she has Brittany and Quinn. They're more than capable of handling Santana - even when she's injured and pulling her 'woe is me' act." Susan laughs when Maribel practically pouts beside her. "Come help me with the lemonade." When they reach the kitchen, she hands Maribel an apron and instructs her to slice the strawberries. "You know, Robert loves your enchiladas. You could cook for us and stay for dinner."

"I don't need a babysitter."

Susan goes to the refrigerator, purposely putting some space between them so Maribel doesn't feel challenged by her next words. "Well, until you're ready to tell me what's _really_ going on, we might as well put you to work."

"Not everything has a hidden meaning, you know? I'm upset with the girls. I've spent my life caring for those two and they act as though I'm disposable. Unnecessary." She chops a strawberry a bit harder than intended and Susan winces from behind the refrigerator door. "Plans? Dame un descanso!_ (Give me a break!)_ I know a lie when I hear one!" She points her knife out as she speaks.

"You don't even like taking care of Santana when she's sick or injured. You always say she drives you crazy." Susan laughs when a memory surfaces. "Remember the time she tried to remove her bicycle bell, but couldn't, so she had Brittany carry the whole bike into her room? And every time she wanted you she would ring that bell like you were her servant?"

Maribel smiles in spite of her foul mood. "Si. I wanted to take that bike and throw it out the window."

Susan nods knowingly. "Since they've been married, when was the last time you went over there to pamper your daughter?"

"I made chicken soup there a few months ago."

Susan raises an eyebrow, amused that Maribel would dare challenge her knowledge of her best friend when it comes to their girls. "That was for Ella, and the correct answer is two years ago when Santana had a migraine for a week and Brittany couldn't take off from work."

Maribel side eyes Susan and nods. "Si, si, fine, you're right."

Susan purses her lips together in thought, then leans her shoulder against Maribel when she finally figures out what's wrong. "Are you having a hard time now that Antonio is back at work?"

Maribel remains silent.

"Do you miss taking care of him? Is that why you wanted to help Santana?"

Maribel's knife clatters to the cutting board. **"I don't trust him!"**

Susan steps back, startled by the noise and exclamation. "What?"

"When he was home, I knew what he was doing. Now that he's gone, I'm afraid all the damn time! He comes home and I search his clothes for cigars and lighters - I smell every inch of his suits." Maribel grips the edge of the countertop and tries not to cry. "I look for lipstick stains and secret notes now. I even broke the locked drawer in his office because I couldn't take not knowing what was in it."

Susan pulls her friend away from the counter and sits her down at the table, taking the seat next to her. "Mari, why?"

Maribel's fists pound the table as she speaks, **"I don't trust him! **He never told me about the DNR. He kept something from me that would affect **my** life - **my** future - and he saw _nothing_ _wrong_ with keeping it from me! Qué mas está escondiendo? _(What else is he hiding?)_ He was dishonest!" Her eyes flit between Susan's, begging for answers to the questions that have haunted her since that fateful hospital stay.

Susan rests her hand on Maribel's forearm hoping some calm energy will pass through the touch. "I don't think he's hiding anything. He made a mistake."

"He wanted to die. He was going to leave me! He - I - **alone**!" The dam of angry tears breaks, streaming down Maribel's face in angry torrents as she slumps forward onto the table.

"Mari," Susan wraps her arms around her best friend and holds the sobbing women. "Oh sweetie."

* * *

><p>"Three adults, two boosters, and a high chair, please." Quinn bounces Kelly in her arms and steps outside the restaurant to wait for the rest of her dinner party. A familiar voice catches her attention and she smirks in amusement when just a few feet away, she sees Tony grip Santana's hand, jump up and down, and beg to go into what he is now claiming to be his favorite store in the whole world.<p>

"Please?" He drops to his knees, clasps his hands together, and juts out his lower lip. "Please Mami?"

Santana glances over at Quinn, rolls her eyes and gestures to her son, as if to say, _"Do you see this? He's worse than Britt." _She shakes her head knowing that no matter what all the books she's read say about not allowing children to develop bad habits, she's about to give in to him. A familiar quacking echoes through the air and she's grateful for the distraction, quickly telling Tony to join Aunt Quinn at the restaurant.

Tony takes one look at the exterior of the Rainforest Cafe, throws his head back, and roars loudly before climbing onto an empty seat across from Quinn.

**Britt:** If you had only ONE wish in life, what would you wish for?

Santana replies to Brittany's mass text and Quinn's phone immediately buzzes. She reads it quickly, then returns her phone to her purse. As soon as Santana is beside her, she sticks her finger in her mouth and gags. "You're so gross."

Santana balances on her good leg and leans against a the wall. "What?"

"You and B." Referring to the text reply Santana just sent, Quinn recites in a sickeningly sweet voice, "All my wishes already came true." Then in her regular voice. "Barf."

"Whatever. So, why didn't _you_ answer B?"

"I'm still thinking of a good response." In truth, Quinn has no idea what she would wish for or what she even wants. Sure, Tina's encouragement to move out has been preoccupying her thoughts, but if she only has **one** wish, should she waste it on lengthening her stay?

"A zoo!" Ella rushes forward and stops in front of Santana, who bends over to pick her up and nearly topples over, but Brittany catches her and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Not unless you're sitting, honey. It's not safe."

Santana smiles warmly, appreciating how Brittany looks after her.

"Quinn," the hostess calls out. "Your table is ready."

Brittany and the twins enter the rainforest themed restaurant first, while Santana and Quinn - who both hate noisy restaurants - look at each other and groan when an elephant's trumpet blares through the room. Over her shoulder, Quinn asks, "**Why** are we eating here?"

Santana hobbles along behind Quinn, doing her best not to snag her crutches on the vines and plants. "B said it would be fun for the kids."

Quinn's eyebrows knit at the beginnings of a headache, but Kelly starts laughing, leaning back, and pointing at toucans and other brightly colored birds that litter the ceiling. Feeling better about being in this restaurant since Kelly is enjoying herself, Quinn rounds the next corner quickly and nearly runs into a life-sized gorilla. Startled, she jumps back and protectively squeezes Kelly close, until she remembers everything is fake and laughs at herself. Elephants, gorillas, jaguars,... Quinn excitedly turns to ask Santana, "Do you think they have a life sized lion? I'd love a picture."

Santana quirks an eyebrow and says deliberately slowly, "**Raaain**forest Cafe."

Not understanding the explanation, Quinn stops and stares at Santana in question until she finally realizes her mistake, laughs at herself again, and receives a "Dufus" from Santana.

When they reach their table, Quinn sets Kelly up in her seat while Brittany pulls out a chair for her wife. "M'lady." Brittany giggles at herself since she usually teases Santana whenever she uses that term. She pushes Santana in, tucks the crutches underneath, and kisses her wife's head. "So, what did you tell your mom?"

Santana pops a pain pill or two to quell the throbbing in her ankle. "I just said we had plans."

"Did you find out what's wrong?" asks Quinn.

"I didn't ask. I figured she was just moody. I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with wanting to take care of me, though. She hates when I'm whiny."

"I have to say, you've been surprisingly quiet and tolerable during this injury."

Santana rolls her eyes at her friend's _I'm impressed_ undertone. "I'm growing. Get used to it."

Quinn laughs and lifts her glass in a toast. "To growth." She sips her water and gently sets it back on the table, her mind suddenly filled with Tina's words again. _I think you should take the next step. Move home, Quinn. Challenge yourself. _A chill of fear runs up her spine. _As much as I don't feel ready to leave, what if the girls feel differently? What if I'm overstaying my welcome? Sure, Brittany told me that they love having me around, but that doesn't mean they aren't also hoping I'll leave soon. I have to find out what they think. _"Speaking of growth, do you think I've grown since I've lived with you?"

"Yes," Brittany says quickly. "Our friendship has gotten so much stronger since you moved in. You're more approachable and you're open about your feelings. Plus, it's been fun watching you and San get closer, too."

Santana rolls her eyes playfully.

Quinn hesitantly asks Santana, "Do _you_ think I've grown?"

With a noncommittal shrug, Santana replies, "Yeah." When both sets of eyes are on her, waiting for her to continue, she groans. "Yes, yes, you've grown. Why?"

Quinn drops her gaze back to her glass. "Do you think I should move back home?"

Santana is the first to frown at this question, but Brittany is the first to speak. "Why? Do you want to?"

Quinn shrugs, but keeps her eyes off of her friends, choosing instead to rearrange her placemat and cutlery.

"Honey, if you want to go home -"

Santana leans back in her chair and crosses her arms.** "No one is holding you hostage, geez. If you wanna leave, leave."**

Brittany shakes her head at Santana's defensive retort, knowing full well that her wife is feeling hurt that Quinn wants to leave their home. "If you feel you're ready and want to leave, then we'll support that decision." Quinn smiles gratefully, but Brittany can also see the sadness and trepidation in her eyes. "But, you know, if you wanna stay longer just _because_, we'd support that, too. Right honey?"

Santana is stubbornly refusing to look at either Brittany or Quinn. Aiming for nonchalance, she picks up a raw sugar packet, shakes it and tears it open. When she pours it into her iced tea, her gaze flits over to Quinn who also has her walls up just in case Santana says something hurtful. Brittany rolls her eyes at the two and says, "No matter how much Santana wants to pretend she doesn't care, WE love having you with us. It doesn't feel like you came to stay with us to get better any more. It feels like you came home."

Quinn finally looks up. "Really?"

"Yes. You've been better for a while now. My main concern has always been your drinking and except for a slip up now and then, you haven't used alcohol as an escape. Have you?"

"No." Quinn worries her bottom lip, afraid to admit just how far she's been tempted, but decides honesty is best. "I've even poured myself a glass of wine now and then, but I never drank it. Sometimes, I just needed to see it in the glass and swish it around before I could make the decision not to drink."

"See," Brittany smiles proudly. "Growth."

Santana scoffs. "You wasted perfectly good wine so you could decide not to drink it?"

Quinn ignores the jibe and takes a page out of Brittany's playbook by asking Santana a serious question - trusting that her best-friend instincts will kick in and she'll stop this defensive nonsense. "Donald, do you think I'm better?"

Santana bristles at the use of her childhood nickname. She's rarely referred to Donald anymore and immediately understands that Quinn is pleading with her to knock-off the bullshit. "Honestly?"

"No, lie to me."

"_Honestly_, I don't know. My concern wasn't the drinking. I don't care if you drink as long as Kelly is cared for. My thing was that I didn't like the way you treated Puck, and since the two of you aren't talking, how do we know you're better?"

"Hon, that's not fair. Their marriage is a two way street. He's said and done some messed up things, too."

"I know, I'm not defending him, but we're talking about Q and if _she's_ grown or not. How can we know if she's better with him until we see them together?"

"Hmm," Brittany turns to Quinn. "I guess she has a point."

"Soooo," Quinn toys with her water glass, "does that mean I don't have to leave until he gets back?"

Brittany asks, "Wasn't that always the plan? That you'd stay while he's gone?"

Quinn replays the conversation she had with Tina and uses Tina's point as her next argument. "Well, yes, but what if I don't want to get back together with him? If I'm not going to live with him, what's stopping me from going home? I'll be alone whether he comes back or not."

"So, you've decided you _don't_ want him back?" Brittany asks. "I thought you missed him?"

"I do, but I'm also not sure if I just miss being with _someone_. It's all very confusing and convoluted and depressing."

Santana attempts to snap her fingers, but the pain killers have kicked in and made her body numb. She whips a sugar packet at Quinn to get her attention and share her brilliant deduction. "Maybe you just need to get laid so you can think clearly again."

"**Santana," **Brittany scolds.

"It's true. When women don't have sex they can't think. Remember _Seinfeld_?" Santana shifts into her best impression of the comedian. "To a woman, sex is like the garbage man. You just take for granted the fact that any time you put some trash out on the street, a guy in a jumpsuit is gonna come along and pick it up. But now, it's like a garbage strike. The bags are piling up in your head. The sidewalk is blocked. Nothing's getting through. You're stupid."

"I don't know if I'm insulted by the analogy and the fact that you called me stupid, or impressed that you know that quote verbatim."

Obviously a little high from her medication, Santana laughs. "I'd go with impressed."

"If I were closer, I'd smack you."

"Lucky I'm all the way over here then." Santana shoots her a smug smile, but quickly changes her tune when Quinn pushes her chair away from the table and threatens to get up. "Okay, okay, sorry. But seriously, do we need to get you laid?"

Quinn snaps, "Will you shut up." All eyes turn to the kids who are thankfully too busy with their food and crayons. Quinn continues softer, "Besides, I've never been into sex. I can take it or leave it."

"Well, maybe that's just because the sex you've been having has _sucked_." Santana leans closer and whispers, "Maybe you should try a woman again. Give Berry a call, just to, you know, take out the garbage."

"Santana, those pain pills are making you goofy. We've already had this discussion. She's not into women."

"No," Santana holds up an index finger to her wife, then points at Quinn. "She said she wasn't a _lesbian_. She never said she wasn't bisexual."

"Oh," Brittany concedes. "But, what about Puck? They're still married."

"Yeah, married." Santana turns to Quinn. "Did you ever talk to him about seeing other people?"

"No. After Britt freaked me out with her Artie story and said that mistake still haunts your relationship, I decided not to."

Santana taps her chin in thought. "Okay, well then that just leaves Puck. You could sleep with him."

"Santana, **I'm** not the one that said I need sex. You are. I'm surprised you're so forgetful and loopy considering the amount of sex _you_ get. You should be a nobel prize winner since there's _never_ any garbage piling up to make you stupid."

Santana laughs. "That's actually quite true. Guess we're not having enough." She waggles her eyebrows at her wife. "How about it?"

Brittany raises an eyebrow and silently tells her suddenly horny wife to behave. "How many of those pills did you take? Quinn's right, you're loopy."

"What-ever. I'm right. You're wrong."

"You aren't even making sense anymore, honey." Then back to Quinn, Brittany says, "Puck will be gone for another month or so. I don't even want you to consider moving out until then. Okay?"

Quinn nods gratefully, then adds, "You aren't sick of me, yet?"

"Honey, I already told you, I like having you live with us. If it were up to me, you'd just move in permanently. We've _always_ been a family." Brittany winks conspiratorially. "And, just so you know, when Puck comes back, I'll probably just find another reason for you to stay longer."

Quinn's smile grows, appreciating that Brittany is making it very clear that she's welcome for as long as she wants to stay. "Thanks, B."

"I still think she needs a good - _P_uck." Santana is so busy laughing at her clever word switch that she doesn't see Quinn's hand until it's smacking her upside the head.

* * *

><p>Susan chops the onions and slides it into the pan for the enchiladas. "Okay, what next?"<p>

"Brown the onions and ground beef, then take the tortillas out of the oven, and coat them in the sauce," Maribel says as she grates the cheese. "You think I should tell him how I feel?"

"Yes. I think you need to hear from him that he is not hiding anything else. Antonio is a good man. He wouldn't cheat on you. For you to even be worried about that is ridiculous." Maribel raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. Susan, however, knows exactly what she's thinking - If a good person wouldn't cheat, why did she? "I was stupid. I should never have been alone with _him_."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"You know, you yelled at me more than he did."

"I couldn't understand it." Maribel flips the grater over and pulls off the hanging pieces of yellow dairy. "Roberto is a good man. He was always home on time, he paid attention to you and Brittany, he was there for your anniversaries and birthdays. If anyone was going to stray it should've been me. You had no reason."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told you then. Robert _is_ a good man, but our marriage has never been perfect. He's silly and frustrating. Have you seen our garage? A mess. We're opposites, and while we do balance each other out, we also fight _a lot_. He is not perfect, Mari."

Snacking on the cheese strips, Maribel muses, "But, compared to others out there, Antonio and Robert are the closest anyone can get to perfect."

Susan smiles smugly since this is exactly what she had hoped Maribel would say. "Yes, that's true." She builds the enchiladas and continues talking. "Antonio loves you. He cares about you and he's not afraid to show it. He made a mistake. Talk to him and let it go. You'll feel better."

"I guess you're right." Maribel nods to herself now that the decision has been made, then gives Susan the last of the cheese to sprinkle over the enchiladas. "That's it. Now you bake it until the cheese is melted and it's done."

"Honey, I'm home." Robert calls out from the living room.

Maribel glances at the clock as though she knows what time he comes home and smiles. "Right on time."

"What is that heavenly smell?" Robert enters the kitchen with a bouquet a flowers for his wife, and is surprised to see they have company. "Maribel, so nice to see you. Co-moy es-tas?" He asks in his heavily American accented Spanish.

Despite Robert's good intentions to use her native tongue, Maribel responds in English, not wanting to encourage him to continue butchering her beautiful language. "I'm fine. You?"

"Good." He turns to kiss his wife and give her the flowers. "These are for you."

Susan accepts them, but is clearly confused at the gift. "What's the occasion?"

"I was passing the vendor and they called out to me. 'Robert, buy me for your gorgeous wife so she'll cook you a decent meal.'" He rubs his arm after receiving a slap from his wife. "Well, they were right. Something smells delicious. What are you making?" He pulls the oven open and bends over to peer inside, then bolts upright and inadvertently slams it shut. "Enchiladas!" He rushes over and hugs Maribel. "Thank you, thank you!"

Maribel chuckles, "It's a good thing that wasn't a cake, and Susan cooked it."

He whips around to face his wife. "Her? She made that?"

"Si."

Susan folds her arms defensively and leans against the counter. "Don't look so surprised, I can cook."

Robert extends his arms towards her and slowly advances with a goofy smile on his face. When he finally reaches his wife, he smothers her with kisses, picks her up and spins her around the kitchen. "You're wonderful."

When he puts her down, Susan looks up into his cerulean eyes and can't help but feel a little choked up. Just a few minutes ago she was complaining about him, and here he is being sweet, attentive, and well, damn near perfect. Surprising even herself, she says, "I love you."

Robert beams down at her. "I love _you_." Just as Maribel is starting to wish the ground would swallow her up and get her out of this mushfest, Robert says, "Is Antonio joining us for dinner?"

Maribel silently asks Susan what to do and she says, "Yes Mari, call him."

Robert pulls out his cell and head out of the kitchen. "Let me."

As soon as Robert is out of earshot, Maribel pushes her friend. "What was that? I don't think I've ever seen you blush before."

Susan's hands fly to her cheeks. "Am I blushing?" When Maribel nods, she says, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine. I think it's cute."

Susan pushes her friend back knowing that neither of them are comfortable being affectionate in front of the other. "No you don't."

"No, I don't." Maribel laughs. "We're lucky, aren't we?"

"Yes, I think we are."

* * *

><p>Back at home, Brittany is overseeing the twins as they bathe, while Quinn sits on the toilet and dries Kelly. Tony is sudsing his hair and using the foam to form a mohawk. "Look, I is Uncle Puck."<p>

Quinn laughs. "That's the old Uncle Puck. He doesn't have a mohawk anymore."

"I like it better like this," says Tony.

Quinn nods in agreement. "He's changed a lot."

Brittany shifts to face Quinn, understanding that she's talking about Puck. "He's grown?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think not, but I keep thinking about that fight we had in the basement. He said he wanted to make the marriage work, that he wanted to try and that we should Fight Clean and Play Dirty."

"But?"

"I didn't give him a chance, I guess."

"**Do** you miss him?"

Quinn stands Kelly up in her lap and bounces her lightly. She knows that Brittany is hoping for the fairytale, that she and Puck will eventually live happily ever after, and honestly she isn't sure if that will happen. But, she will admit that she didn't try as hard as she could have to make things work and maybe she needs to start trying harder. "I've been thinking about it and I wanna go visit him."

"Really?" Always one to show affection through touch, Brittany squeezes Quinn's leg and shakes it gently. "That's great."

"This weekend is the Glee dinner, but maybe next weekend." Quinn pauses, then asks, "Is it okay if I take Santana with me?"

Brittany smiles knowing that as much as Santana and Quinn argue and banter, they really are the best of friends. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>Quinn enters the living room with Kelly and joins Santana on the couch. "She wants her Aunty S."<p>

Santana takes Kelly and holds the infant above her head. "Baby girl, you miss me?" Lowering Kelly, she blows kisses onto her stomach, then balances Kelly on her lap. "Wanna read a book? Q, pass me something to read to her."

Quinn hands her a board book. "Can we talk first, before Britt comes down?"

Santana gives the book to Kelly. "You go ahead and start, sweetie. I'll read to you in a minute." She lowers Kelly to the carpet, then turns to face Quinn. "What's wrong?"

"She'll be down soon, so we're short on time and I'm gonna blurt this out, so please jump to the serious best friend that I need right now and not the teasing, bantering, bullshit, okay?"

Santana frowns in concern, but nods.

"I told Brittany that I think I should visit Puck next weekend and I want you to go with me." Santana opens her mouth, but Quinn continues, "and, I want to sleep with Rachel."

"What?" Santana quickly turns her whole body and lifts her legs onto Quinn's lap so she can face her crazy friend. "I was joking."

"I know, I know. But... also... you weren't."

Santana exhales loudly because Quinn is right. When Santana told Brittany, "I'm right. You're wrong," she meant it. Even in her loopy state, some part of her knew that Quinn wasn't happy and that she needed sex. Not because of the lame garbage reason, but for the mere fact that she knew Quinn wanted to explore her options before returning to Puck.

"The more I think about it, the more I want to. I miss Puck, I do, but I don't want to have sex with him. Well, I kind of do, but I can't get Rachel out of my head. I know that I don't want a relationship with her, but I would _really_ like her to take out the garbage."

Santana's eyes narrow as she studies her friend and wonders why Rachel. And then, it dawns on her. "You kissed her."

Quinn's brows furrow, her gaze drops and she tucks, her lips into her mouth.

Santana slaps Quinn's arm and her recent realisation turns into a barrage of questions. "You kissed her? When? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told you what you wanted to hear. Even if you were supportive and not being judgmental like Britt was, I knew if I told you, you would get all weird because it was Rachel."

"That's not true." Santana frowns in disappointment. She had actually stood up to Brittany several times and fought for her right to be there for Quinn if she decided to fool around with Berry. "I was very supportive."

Quinn nods, knowing that it really was her own insecurity that kept her from telling the girls about the kiss. But that's in the past, and there are more pressing issues at hand. "Should I or shouldn't I?"

Shaking her head, Santana says, "All I know is that Britt -"

"I already know what she thinks. What do _you_ think? Forget about the training she's done on you for the last five years, forget about being politically correct, forget about Puck being your lesbro. I, your best friend, want to sleep with Rachel. Should I?"

Santana closes her eyes and drops her head back to press against the couch. Her gut says Quinn should do whatever she wants, but her brain says to keep quiet. She replays several conversations she's had with Brittany about this topic, one in particular.

/

_Santana leans forward and continues in a hushed voice. "When she first started living with us you said you were __**concerned**__. When did that change to being __**worried**__**all the damn time**__? You've become so judgmental of Quinn."_

_"Am I judgmental?"_

_"Aren't you? She's going through some serious life changes - whether it's dealing with a failing marriage or figuring out her sexuality - and you aren't even trying to understand what she's going through. Maybe it's because finding out about your mom's affair or almost affair has upset you on a much deeper level that we thought, but you're fixated on labeling Quinn a cheater despite the fact that they have agreed to be separated."_

_Brittany barks back, "I think you're being too accepting. She hasn't even talked to him yet about whether they're gonna date other people."_

_Santana sighs and continues much calmer. "Honey, you know what, I'm sorry but I don't want to have this argument with you again. I've already told you that I agree she and Puck need to be on the same page."_

_"You __**say**__ that and yet this morning you were bounding after Quinn eager to hear all the juicy details of their night!"_

_"What's wrong with that? I didn't lock them in a closet and say have at it. Whatever they did already happened. What's wrong with asking my best friend how her night went?"_

_"__**Because**__ she was with someone who wasn't Puck! Why would you condone that behavior?"_

_"I'm not -"_

_"Yes you are! Her marriage is ending! __**Why**__ are you being so cavalier about it?"_

_"__**Because it isn't our marriage that's ending**__, okay? You seem to think that just because I'm not shoving my morals down her throat that I agree with what she's doing or maybe you're afraid that I would do the same thing." Santana takes Brittany's hand in hers. "I am not going anywhere. Please sort out your feelings because this situation has __**nothing **__to do with US. This is __**only **__about Quinn and she has a right to make her own decisions - no matter how stupid we think they are and, yes, I do think she's an idiot for wanting Berry. The point is, she's the one that has to live with the consequences and if it's bothering you so much that you need to argue, fight, debate or __**whatever**__ then do it with Q, not me. Personally, I think you need to let it go."_

/

Santana opens her eyes and uncharacteristically takes Quinn's hand in hers. "B and I don't always see eye to eye on stuff, especially when it comes to you. Your friendship with her is different than what you and I have, and I understand why you want my opinion, or my approval. If I were drunk, I'd probably be inclined to say follow your libido and go for it. But, I'm not drunk and the pills have worn off. And the truth is, you are going to do whatever you want to do, Quinn. You don't need my approval."

"You can stop me. You can say no, that's why I'm asking."

"If you really wanted to be stopped you would've asked Britt." Santana pats her hand and smiles apologetically. "I cannot in good conscience tell you to sleep with Berry. If you had talked to Puck about seeing other people, maybe. But the fact is, you haven't. If you sleep with Berry, you'll be cheating. If that's what you want to do and if you can live with that, then go ahead. And, yes, I'll still be there to talk about it when you're done. I won't judge you, but you have to be able to live with your decision."

Quinn squeezes Santana's hand, hoping to draw strength from her best friend and calm the anxiety bubbling within her. When it doesn't help, she realizes that any decision she makes is truly her own and she has to accept whatever consequences come from it. After what feels like hours, her mind is made up. "Okay."

Santana takes one look at Quinn and knows what her best friend is going to do. "Okay."

"Are you going to tell Britt?"

"No. That's not my story to tell." Santana releases Quinn's hand and gently rubs her shoulder. "But why Rachel? I mean, why her and not Sam? Is it because Sam is Puck's friend and it'll feel more like a betrayal to Puck? Or do you think because they have different body parts that it isn't cheating with a girl?"

Quinn sighs. "I know that it doesn't matter who I do it with, it'll still technically be cheating, and Sam is... he's very nice. He's been there for me the last couple of months and I think we're pretty good friends now. But, Rachel? She makes me..." Quinn trails off, not ready to tell Santana just how worked up being around Rachel makes her. Still, with a surprising honest vulnerability, she admits, "I wanna **feel** something. For you sex may be taking out the garbage. For me, it's trusting someone enough to be naked with them. It's feeling their skin, their desire, their racing heart. It's knowing that I make someone feel all those things. Knowing that someone _wants_ me. I want to feel that."

"Why can't you feel that with Puck?"

"Because with Puck... I feel dead." Quinn rises to head to the kitchen. "I need coffee, you want some?"

Santana nods and watches her leave. _I wonder if she even realizes what she just said? If she feels dead with Puck, if she feels nothing for him, why is she even considering getting back together with him? Why would she put herself back in that situation? Does she really not care about herself that much? She is so not ready to move out._

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :)<p> 


	75. Chapter 75

AN: Hello everyone, and welcome back to the WJGS universe. Thank you for continuing to follow this journey. If anyone speaks french and would like to correct the Google translation, please send me the edits. Thanks! As always, thanks to breakdown6 for being my beta.

Chapter 75

* * *

><p>"Hi... Em... What's up?"<p>

"Why so out of breath Britt? Did I interrupt some early morning fun?" Emily asks cheekily.

"I wish," says the sweaty blonde as she struggles to keep her bluetooth on. She stops running, yanks the irritating technology from her ear, wipes it on her pink Duck Is In The Hat tank top, and shoves the earpiece back in as far as it will go. She shakes her head a few times and when satisfied that it will remain in place, resumes her run and conversation. "I'm finishing up my morning jog. Trying to get back in shape."

"_Back_ in shape? Girl, you're like the poster for shape." Emily laughs. "Wait, that sounds weird. Poster for _in _shape?"

Brittany giggles at her friend. "I think you mean poster _girl._"

"Yes _that_! Poster girl." Emily chuckles at her error, but is surprisingly at ease despite her wrong word choice. Had she made it in front of Skye, she would've been faced with that condescending eye roll that always makes her chest tighten and face flush with embarrassment, but with Brittany she knows she isn't being judged, and finds herself laughing right along with her new friend. Still, out of habit, she apologizes for her mistake.

"Nothing to be sorry for, I do that all the time. So, why are _you_ up so early?"

Emily explains that her girlfriend needed the car for an errand so she was left to bus to work and in her area the public transportation runs hourly - thus the reason for her early morning start. "I'm calling to tell you I'll be in town next week. Wanna have lunch?"

"Yay! Lunch!" They continue chatting about random topics while Brittany finishes her run and stops at Starbucks. When she's finally back at home and on her porch, they say their goodbyes and Brittany enters the house and closes the door lightly, not wanting to wake the kids. She smiles at the hot cups of coffee in her hands - one for Quinn and the other for her still sleeping wife - knowing how much her girls love Starbucks. She knocks on Quinn's door, walks in, hears the shower running and sets the coffee on the nightstand. With Santana's cup still in her hand, she heads to the bathroom and calls out, "I bought you Starbucks. I put it by your bed."

The wet blonde pulls her head from under the shower spray at the voice, taking a second to register that it's Brittany. "Thanks!"

Brittany dances up the stairs feeling light on her feet after the energizing run, and light in her soul after the enjoyable chat she had with her new friend. She enters the bedroom and her lips curl into a content smile. The newly risen sun is sending warm streams through the large balcony window, landing on twitching toes peeking out from the floral print comforter, and slowly warming the cool room. Santana is back on her side of the bed, laying on her stomach with her legs scissored open, seemingly relishing in being able to sleep in any position now that her ankle is better. Brittany sets the mug and bluetooth on the nightstand and lifts the comforter to check on the previously injured ankle - the swelling is down and it's back to its normal color. Her eyes sparkle in amusement as goosebumps erupt over tan skin and Santana instinctively scoots towards the center of the bed to search for her partner's warm body. Brittany crawls in to lay beside the prone woman and peppers kisses along the back of her neck and cheek. "Morning, baby." Santana groans, preferring to be left alone to sleep in. Brittany tries to rouse her with the promise of dark, rich, java goodness. "I brought you coffee."

Santana perks up, her mouth defying her need for sleep and watering at the thought of Starbucks quality coffee. There's something about coffee that other people make that tastes better than the stuff she brews at home. She croaks out, "Bago?"

Brittany laughs at the inarticulate sleepyhead. "No bagels, but I can make you breakfast. What are you doing today?"

"Same thing I do every day." Then with a geeky smirk she adds, "_Try_ to **take** **over** the WORLD!"

"Huh?"

Santana shakes her head at her own dorkiness. "Nothing." She flips over and opens her arms for a cuddle. "Come 'ere."

Brittany backs away with a twinkle in her eyes and pulls off her shirt. "I have a better idea." Smiling over her shoulder, she asks, "Coming?"

Not needing to be asked twice, Santana whips the comforter away and rolls towards the edge of the bed, a giddy giggle trickling from her throat at the thought of shower sex. She happily chases after her wife, limping only slightly, and strips off her clothes. Before she climbs into the tub, she finds herself slowing down, taking in the sight of Brittany naked, the cool water cascading down her lean body. She pauses, eyes trailing down to count the freckles on her wife's firm torso, then giggling in amusement at the light hairs growing between her legs. "You need a trim."

Brittany looks down and laughs. "Good lord when did that happen?" Santana laughs heartily, her shoulders and breasts bouncing up and down, and Brittany's gaze fixes on them, and then down at her own breasts. When she frowns in thought, Santana lifts her head by the chin and strokes her porcelain cheek with her thumb.

"Why the frown?"

Brittany shrugs, trying not to let the issue get to her, but when Santana asks again, she explains. "My body looks different than it did in high school. My boobs are a lower, there's stretch marks on my stomach and my hips are wider, but your body is exactly the same. You're like a vampire."

"Britt, that's..." Santana shakes her head, unable to even comprehend how Brittany could think negative thoughts about her gorgeous body. "Have you not seen my non-existent abs and widening thighs?" Santana spins around and slaps both hands against her rear. "Look at my ass. It's way bigger than high school." She spins again and grabs her breasts. "The _only_ thing that looks the same are my tits."

The side of Brittany's mouth quirks upward as her body buzzes after Santana's casual use of the word _tits, _a term that somehow over the years Santana decided was inappropriate to use around the twins. A lot _has_ changed since high school. Back then, Santana used the dirtiest, most vulgar language that rivaled any sailor, but since the kids came along, she cleaned up so much that she rarely even lets loose when it's just them, and Brittany has to admit that she misses _that_ Santana. She briefly wonders if her wife used _tits_ on purpose to get them back on track for shower sex, but then she sees the former head Cheerio has become preoccupied with flexing and trying to measure the size of her biceps by wrapping her hand around it.

"I don't even have guns anymore."

"Your arms are the same or maybe even slightly bigger. You can do way more pushups now than when we were on the squad. You were kind of a weenie back then."

"A weenie?!" Laughing hysterically and defending her honor, Santana pins her wife against the wall with one hand and grabs the shower head with the other, spraying a squealing Brittany in the face. "I was not a weenie!"

* * *

><p>Brittany slides her legs off Santana's shoulders and drops her feet to the tub, leaning heavily on the shower wall when she feels her legs shake and start to buckle. "Wow. That was... wow. I can't believe you held me up the whole time."<p>

Santana smirks. "Not calling me a weenie now, are you?"

"Hey, I said _back then_." Her little amazon flexes and kisses her own biceps. "Dork."

Just as Santana is about to make a snide remark about her talented tongue, a high pitched voice shatters their intimate bubble. "Good-morning-I-love-you-I'm-hungry!" Ella is in the bathroom doorway, her hair falling out of their pigtail braids, but otherwise dressed for school, with hands cupped at her mouth to use like a megaphone so she can be heard over the loud shower.

Brittany laughs at their adorable daughter, while Santana pokes her head out of the shower curtain, her eyes closed and face covered in fresh soap suds. "Good morning, Love. We'll be out in a minute. Go wake your brother."

Right on cue, Tony shows up behind his sister with his face covered by his shirt, struggling to push his head through an arm hole. "Ahhhhh, I stuck!"

Santana opens her eyes, laughs, quickly rinses off, and wraps a towel around herself. She rushes over to help him, pulling the shirt off so he can start again, beaming proudly when he successfully pulls on his shirt. _Only three years old but they woke up on their own for school and got dressed. _At their age, Santana was already in love with sleep and needed to be dragged from bed by her mother - sometimes kicking and screaming. "How did you two wake up?"

Ella tilts her head at the odd question. "Open our eyes."

Brittany guffaws loudly and chokes on the water that shot into her mouth. Santana taps her daughter on the nose. "You are a little smarty pants. Britt, we'll meet you downstairs." Holding her hands up like a monster, she roars and chases after the twins - out of the bedroom, and down the stairs - her kids squealing and screaming their delight along the way.

"Good morning sweeties," Quinn calls out. Then to Santana she arches an eyebrow. "Is this how we're dressing for breakfast now?"

"Oops." When Santana enters the kitchen a few minutes later, Quinn is setting out two bowls of Raisin Bran. "Thanks Q."

"Thank you, Aunty." Ella picks up her spoon and pokes around the bowl. "What _is_ this?"

Tony picks up a raisin from his bowl, smells it, and holds it out to his mother in disgust. "Yuck! I want cheerios."

Santana crouches beside the table and pretends to be intrigued by the tiny black shriveled fruit and carefully takes it from her son, holding it gingerly between her forefinger and thumb. She holds it up to the light, rolling it to inspect each side, laughing to herself at the way both her kids are watching her with interest. She brings the raisin up under her nose and smells it, then sticks out just the very tip of her tongue and licks it, before finally popping it into her mouth. "Mmmm, delicious poop."

"Ewwwww!" screeches Ella with a laugh. "You eat doo-doo?"

Quinn slaps Santana on the arm. "You're terrible." Then pointing to the kids she says, "Tell them it's raisins."

Santana is about to explain to her friend that they're just playing around, but Brittany walks in and Tony holds up a raisin to her. "Mami eated poop!"

Brittany, never one to shy away from the opportunity to use her quirky imagination, bends down to sniff the raisin. She narrows her gaze and studies the dried fruit. "I don't think that's poop. I think... it's a tiny dinosaur egg."

Tony immediately takes the raisin back. "Ooooh, dinasore egg." He grips the tiny fruit and whacks it on the side of the table as though trying to crack it, then attempts to pry open what he now thinks is a black shell - picking at the fruit's skin with his nail.

Finally catching on to the family's idea of fun, Quinn shakes her head and laughs. "You guys are so weird."

"They're three Quinn. How else would we get them to try new things?" Brittany tousles her son's hair and stands behind her daughter to redo her braids. To Quinn she asks, "What are _you_ doing today?"

Quinn shrugs. "Same thing I do every day."

To which Santana quickly adds, "_Try_ to** take over** the WORLD!" She and Quinn laugh and break out in song. "We're Pinky, we're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Braaaaaain! Narf!"

Quinn snorts with laughter and the two share a high five.

"Oh that's what you were referring to," Brittany says to her wife. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Santana shrugs. "It's not as fun if you don't catch on and just jump in."

Brittany nods and swallows the jealousy that momentarily surfaces. Santana and Quinn have always been more in tuned to one another when it came to geeking out over television shows and movies - with a few exceptions like _The_ _Princess Bride_ which all of them enjoyed. Still, quoting from something like _Pinky and the Brain_ would never have occurred to her and she finds herself feeling left out. "I better get going." She hugs and kisses her children, and to her surprise, Santana offers to walk her to the car.

They reach the garage and Santana grips the car handle, but doesn't open the door. "You okay?"

Brittany shrugs. "Yeah, why?"

"I dunno, it felt like you were suddenly rushing off."

Brittany lets out a slow sigh and decides to admit to her very brief moment of jealousy. "It's just... sometimes I wish I had a friend like Quinn."

Santana frowns, releases the door handle and leans against the car. "Huh? She _is_ your friend."

"No, I don't mean _Quinn_ Quinn. I mean, the kind of best friend where we like the same stuff and geek out. Quinn and I are close but our friendship is different than yours. It's more talking and... _real_ stuff. I think it'd be nice to have someone I can goof around with, you know?"

Santana steps towards her wife and wraps her arms around her waist to pull her closer. "Hello, you have me."

"I know, I know, but someone _other_ than you. Someone I can talk to _about_ you." Brittany winces and hopes Santana doesn't take that last bit the wrong way. "Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. What about Emily? You two are always on the phone these days."

Brittany nods with a childlike excitement. "I really like her. Did you see her answer to my question about wishes? Faith, hope, and a little bit of pixie dust. That's _totally_ something I would say." Then with a little sadness, "I think we could be really great friends, but it's hard to build a friendship over the phone and through text, you know? She lives two hours away. I'd have to spend four hours just in travel."

"So, meet her halfway or invite her to stay over for the weekend."

Brittany pulls back so she can get a better look at her wife's expression. "We're having lunch next week, but a sleepover sounds fun. You don't think that'll come across as creepy and scare her off?"

"Pfft," Santana says. "If she's anything like you, she'll love the idea. You guys can dance, braid each other's hair, have pillow fights, -"

"If you say play with dolls and tickle each other I'm gonna smack you."

Santana chuckles at her own cliched view of a girls slumber party. "Sorry, what would you do? Enlighten me."

"I don't know - drink wine, talk, watch a good movie." Brittany twists the tiny hairs at the back of her wife's neck. "You sure she can stay over?"

"Absolutely. Invite her this weekend. We can drag her to Q's for the Gleek party. Maybe the kids and I will stay there and you can have the house to yourself."

Brittany squeals and squeezes her wife. "Wait, we're really having the dinner at Quinn's?"

"I assume so, that's what she said."

"Don't you think it's strange that out of the blue she wants to have a dinner at her place?"

"Not really."

Brittany frowns in thought. "_Something_ is going on with her. She's been acting weird ever since we got back. Did she tell you she wants to visit Puck?" Santana nods, but says nothing, her guilt eating away at her for not being able to tell Brittany the other part that Quinn shared. She keeps her gaze neutral, praying that Brittany doesn't realize she knows more and force it out of her. Brittany continues, "She even asked me if she can take you."

Santana decides to head off this conversation and distract Brittany with a peck on the lips. "Don't worry about it. We can talk to her later. Have a great day at work and let me know how it goes with Emily." After a few minutes of goodbyes, with a kiss or two... or five, Santana waves her off to work before returning to the house and finding her kids with their lunch bags and backpacks ready to leave for school. "Thanks Q. We got carried away."

Quinn quirks an eyebrow, assuming that the two were carried away making out. "I'm sure."

"Hush," Santana smirks. "She's gonna invite Emily over this weekend." Grabbing her purse and keys, she steps into her favorite moccasins and holds the garage door open for her kids. "Can I take Kelly for the ride?"

Quinn smiles and hands her daughter over. "Sure." Then after a beat she adds in a serious tone, "Thanks S." Santana gives her a questioning look and Quinn explains. "For always making us feel like part of this family."

"You are part of this family." Santana kisses Kelly's head. "See you in a bit."

Quinn bustles around the house, picking up after the active twins who in just a few minutes somehow managed to take out every toy from their toy chest.

***It means no worries, for the rest of your days. It's our problem free, philosophy. Hakuna Matata.***

She groans exasperatedly at having forgotten to change her ringtone and searches for her phone. Sliding the lock screen open she says, "Hello?"

"Quinnie, it's your mother," says Judy in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Are you free for lunch?"

Quinn pulls the phone away from her ear to stare incredulously at it before returning to her call. "Uh, yes, I suppose so."

"Good. I'm sure one of the girls can watch Kelly? Meet me at _Bouchon_ at noon."

"I'll meet you, but I'm bringing Kelly."

Judy sighs loudly. "If she makes a scene and we're asked to leave, I'll be _mortified_."

Quinn rolls her eyes so hard that she gives herself a headache. "I'll see you at noon. Bye."

"Goodbye dear."

* * *

><p>When Quinn told Santana she was planning to take her daughter to lunch, her best friend was definitively against it and insisted on babysitting. She also said if Quinn wasn't home by two, she'd send out a search party. So, here Quinn is, sans a buffer, sitting across from her mother in a ridiculously over priced french restaurant, waiting to find out why she was summoned.<p>

The waiter asks, "Vous avez choisi? Have you decided?"

Judy responds, "Oui, je suis prêt à commander."

As her mother orders in french, Quinn rolls her eyes and sips her Perrier. _Why did I get the pretentious drunken assholes as parents? _

"Voulez-vous du vin?" _(Would you like wine?)_

"Oui, une carafe de merlot." _(Yes, bring us a carafe of merlot.)_

"Très bien. Et pour vous, mademoiselle?"

Quinn pours over the incredible variety of salads, but decides on a classic. "I'll have a Caesar salad -"

Judy leans forward and says through clenched teeth, "Quinn, do not embarrass me."

"Mother, we're in Lima, Ohio. I'm sure he doesn't expect everyone to order in French." After receiving a stern glare, Quinn capitulates, if only because the sooner they eat, the sooner she can leave, and orders a Caesar salad with dressing on the side, medium rare prime rib, and coffee with cream and sugar. Once the waiter has gone, she turns to her mother. "Quel est le problème? Pourquoi avez-vous me demandez de vous rencontrer?"

Judy shakes her head at the way her daughter is continuing to speak in French, knowing full well that she only knows enough to get through a menu. "A time and place, Quinn. Do not test me."

Quinn smirks and mentally puts a check in her win column before switching back to English. "I asked, what's wrong? Why did you ask me to meet you?"

Judy's demeanor changes once again and she reaches out for her daughter's hand. Quinn flinches at the unexpected contact, but doesn't pull away. "I ran into Susan last week and she mentioned that you are _living_ with Brittany and Santana. Why on earth are you living with them in that - shack - when you have a gorgeous home of your own? Please don't tell me you've entered into a polygamous relation -"

"Mother! Why would your mind automatically jump to that? That's ridiculous."

Judy lowers her voice. "Well, they are _lesbians_, dear."

"Lesbians, not Mormons." Quinn scoffs in disgust. "And, Dad bought me the house, not you." She shakes her head at her mother's inane view of the world. "Just because you receive alimony and can afford to live in a mansion with servants and designer furniture, does not mean that those who don't, reside in shacks."

Judy holds her hands up in surrender, but Quinn can tell that the intrusive questions have only just begun.

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half of defending her life choices to her mother, Quinn is back in her car, shoving the key into the ignition, and swearing into the empty range Rover. "Of all the fucked up - I shouldn't have to defend myself to a woman who - and why should I - and who is she to - such a <strong>bitch<strong>!"

***Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!***

Quinn smiles down at the brunette's picture and exhales in relief. _She must've got my message. _"Hello?"

"Hi Quinn! It's me, Rachel."

"Yes, I know Rachel. The Rachel Berry theme song was blasting in my car. Did you get my message?"

"Yes, I did," Rachel begins hesitantly. "I'm excited to see everyone, but I think I may have misunderstood your message."

/

"_Hi Rachel, it's me Quinn, in case you didn't recognize my voice or have a set ringtone for me, though I shouldn't assume that you have a special ringtone for me, because you know, that would be arrogant of me. And, now that I think about it, if this message is going to voicemail then you are probably away from your phone and didn't hear the ringtone anyway so I guess it's good that I said my name so you know who this message is from. Oh geez, I'm a bumbling idiot. Let me start over. Hi Rachel, it's me Quinn. Oh god, that sounded ridiculous. Oh whatever. I'm calling because I'm having a dinner at my place on Saturday, another Glee reunion, and I was wondering if Tina already told you about it because I was thinking if you want to come early so that I can take you out to dinner, on a d-"_

"_Hi Rachel, me again. I got cut off. Anyway, I was wondering if maybe I could take you to dinner. We could go anywhere you want, or you know, I could cook for you and we could just stay in and I don't know, maybe we could watch a movie or something? I keep using the word __**could**__ and it's annoying me so I can just imagine how it feels to be listening to this message, having me ramble on and on and be extremely ineloquent and sounding like an idiot. What I'm trying to say is that I'd like to spend time with you and maybe revisit that conversation we had about - um - new things and togetherness and - um - uh - bases? And -"_

"_Damn it. Since when does voice mail have a time limit? Anyway, I keep getting cut off so I'll get to the point. I'd like to spend time with you, alone, you and I, before or after the gathering. You could come early and stay a couple extra nights - I have guest rooms or you know, my bed is an option, too. Yes, I said it. There. Call me or you know, don't, up to you. Ugh. Why is this so hard? Call me."_

/

"You were quite loquacious and left me somewhat befuddled as to your intentions and..." Rachel stops herself from continuing in the thesaurus riddled manner of speaking she uses when nervous, and starts over. "What I was trying to say is," she takes a deep breath before continuing, "were you asking me on a date and talking about sex?"

Quinn's eyes widen at her intentions being stated so bluntly. Now what? A tiny Quinn devil appears on her shoulder - thrusting her pelvis and lewdly wagging her tongue.

_Devil: Do we want to lick Berry's berry? FUCK YES!_

Before the little Quinn angel can make her appearance, Quinn shuts off the car and removes her keys from the ignition. _I drank way too much at lunch. _Returning to her phone call, she decides to admit her intentions, albeit in a roundabout way. With her head resting on the steering wheel she takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry I turned you down when you asked me out. I've regretted it ever since and I'd very much like it if you would have dinner with me. Whatever happens after that will depend on how we feel and I'm sorry if I was too suggestive in my message. I just wanted you to know that I haven't stopped thinking about the possibilities and I'd like a second chance."

"I'd like that, too." Rachel smiles into the phone. "I can be there as early as Wednesday, if that works for you."

Quinn sits upright in her seat, surprised by the affirmative response. "Really? Yes, that definitely works."

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple days."

Quinn says her goodbye and ends the call, the hand holding her phone dropping into her lap as she stares absentmindedly out her windshield. A heavy rap of knuckles taps the glass and startles Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Ma'am? You forgot your parking ticket in the restaurant," the waiter says in heavily accented English as he holds up the small blue ticket, stamped with the Bouchon emblem on the front.

Quinn opens her door and takes the ticket, but climbs out of the car, opting not to drive in her inebriated condition. "Actually, is it okay if I leave my car here until later tonight? I'm ashamed to admit it, but I drank too much at lunch and I don't think I should drive. "

"Wise choice. Shall I call you a taxi?"

"Thanks, but a friend will come and get me." She calls Santana who is already on the road getting the kids from school, explains her predicament, and is told she'll be picked up in a half hour. Searching the area for something to keep her occupied until then, she walks to the small shops across the street and eventually finds herself in a local _Hallmark. _When she sees the birthday cards, it strikes her that the twins will be turning four next month and she spends the rest of her time searching for the perfect cards.

* * *

><p>As the sun sets on Lima, Santana and Quinn prepare dinner while Brittany plays with the kids outside. Brittany spins to face her kids and yells out, "Red light!" Ella freezes immediately, while Tony shakily balances on one foot, his toes gripping the short blades of grades in an attempt to keep himself upright. Brittany jumps up and does a 180 degree turn, lands and announces, "Green light!" Both kids tear off in her direction, eager to get to her before she turns again.<p>

Quinn watches them through the kitchen window and laughs as Ella and Tony barrell into their mother and she screeches in surprise. "You guys are so great with the kids. Do you ever get tired of being such involved parents?"

Santana's initial response to the question is snark, but she soon realizes that Quinn is asking a serious question, probably one reflecting her own insecurities as a mother. "Yeah, of course we do. Sometimes we wanna stay cuddled in bed and hope you'll whisk them away for the day." Santana laughs and hip checks her best friend. "And, we make sure we plan alone time for ourselves and for each other. Why?"

"I just wonder how it's going to be when Kelly gets older and needs more attention. When she's nagging me to play dolls and chase her around outside."

"I can absolutely see you doing those things. You already do them with Tony and Ella. Why wouldn't you do it with Kelly?"

"I think I'm able to do it because I have you guys as back up. When I'm tired, I can hand them all off to you and nap. What will I do when it's just Kelly and I?"

Santana grabs the pot holders and pulls the chicken out of the oven, placing it on the stove beside the steaming broccoli. She watches as Quinn silently slices cucumbers for the salad and quickly reads her deflated posture. Suddenly remembering that she had lunch with her mother, Santana asks, "What's this really about?"

"What am I going to do when I have to move home and raise Kelly alone?" Quinn blinks away the rising tears. "When I move home -"

"Q, we already said you're staying until Puck -"

"I know, but regardless of when I do it, I AM moving home eventually. How am I going to raise Kelly alone? I am not mother material! My mother is a pretentious, lazy, flake, who did everything she could to get out of nurturing me! I bet she would've had Sophie breast feed me if she could've!"

"One lunch with your mom doesn't change the fact that you have been doing **amazing** things with Kelly, and with your life. Don't let her negativity undo all the positives."

"Shit, we forgot to get my car." Quinn scoops up the light green circular slices and tosses them into the salad. "What's Britt gonna say when she finds out I drank so much at lunch that I couldn't drive home?"

"Who cares what she says?" Santana throws the pot holder down and turns to face Quinn. "Stop being a pussy and grow up. Yeah B is gonna worry, but you didn't hide the drinking from me, you didn't drive home, and you haven't been alone with any of the kids. You made very mature decisions. You have to stop being so paranoid about what Britt is going to say AND," Santana continues in a softer voice, "you can't ask me not to tell her stuff - like about wanting to sleep with Rachel."

"Why not? We've _always_ been able to talk just between **us**! **Don't tell me you told -**"

"No, no, I didn't, but things are _different_ now that you live with us. She sees you day in and day out and you two are super close now. You can't keep stuff from her just because you don't like her response. It's not fair to her or to me."

"Just because I live here doesn't mean that the dynamics of our friendships have changed! It isn't fair to **me** to say, 'Live with us, but now you have to treat both of us _the exact same way_.' That's not how friendships work, Santana."

"Q, -"

"Look, if Puck told you something, would you feel the need to tell B?"

"No, but they're not close."

"Why is that a factor? If Puck told you something, something he needed to get off his chest, would it be anyone else's business?"

"I'm not saying it's her business, I'm saying -"

"You **are** though. You're saying she has a _right_ to know just because we are best friends, too. But you are the very one who constantly tells me that friendships are different, that we all have different roles. The three of us have always gone to each other for different reasons. When I was sad, I would never go to you. If I went to you, you would just threaten to beat up whoever was the cause of my sadness. You wouldn't hold me when I cried, or dance with me, or sing me to sleep. Brittany did those things and SHE was the one I went to when that's what I needed. You can't change the rules of our friendship **just because we live together!**"

"You're right."

"It isn't fair that - wait, did you just say I'm right?"

"Yes. You're right. We have different roles and whatever your choices are, they are yours to make and yours to share with whomever you want." Quinn nods quickly and opens her mouth to add her agreement, but Santana cuts her off. "**But**, you can't tell her one thing just to appease her and then turn around and tell me something completely different. That's dishonest." Santana grabs a glass and goes to the refrigerator. "When you do that, it forces me to hide something, and that's not fair." She pours orange juice into the glass, but her eyes are fixed on Quinn. "If you told Britt that you aren't happy with Puck, then I would be okay with you telling me a little more about your plans with Rachel. But to tell B that you _miss_ him and want to _visit_ him and then tell me you feel **dead** and want to _sleep with Berry_? That's just not right. I'm sorry."

Quinn leans against the counter, her arms folded over her chest.

"And, for the record, she knows something is off. She's brought it up a couple times since we've been back. She's worried, and when she's worried, she perseverates and you know what that's like. So, unless you want her to be reading into your every comment, I suggest you give her a clearer picture of your feelings for Puck."

Quinn nods slowly.

Santana sets her glass on the counter and walks over to Quinn, taking both her hands in her own. "You are an amazing mother and an incredible woman. I am not Britt, and I don't like all this mush, but Q, you're my best friend and I love you, so I'm going to say this because you need to hear it. Stop trying to please other people and focus on what you want, and what you need. Advice is just something to help you make your decisions, but ultimately no one knows the whole story. No one can give you perfect advice. Only you know what you want and need. So take what we say with a grain of salt. It is your life. Not mine, not Britt's, not Mama P's, not Puck's and absolutely not Judy's. No matter who gives you advice, it's just their opinion, with their own biases, based on their own experiences. Look at what YOU want Quinn."

"But, what if it's the wrong decision?"

"Then you try again." Santana leans against the counter next to Quinn and cocks her head at Brittany who is still chasing the kids around. "If I let myself be ruled by fear of the unknown, I never would've given in and gone for a life with Britt, and look at all that I would have missed out on." Quinn rolls her eyes because she doesn't think anything would have truly kept the two soul mates apart. Santana laughs as she reads Quinn's mind and elbows her. "If we let ourselves be ruled by fear of the unknown, you and I would never have trusted each other again. When you left, you hurt our friendship, and when you came back, everything was different. No amount of Brittany's Three Mouseketeer talk worked on us until you and I decided it was time to stop being afraid of the what ifs and try again. Look what _you and I_ would've missed out on."

Quinn rolls her eyes again, but smiles affectionately. "Vivir con miedo, es como vivir a medias."

"Exactly." Santana throws her arm around Quinn's shoulder and squeezes. "It's time to wear big girl panties, Q."

"You're right." Quinn exhales loudly and returns to the salad. "I'm sorry for telling B I wanted to visit Puck. I'll talk to her again. But, we agree I don't have to tell her about Rachel, right?"

"Right."

***It means no worries, for the rest of your days. It's our problem free, philosophy. Hakuna Matata.***

Quinn declines the call from Tina, sending it straight to voicemail and Santana groans. "Why the fuck haven't you changed that ringtone, yet?"

"I keep forgetting."

"Give it to me." Quinn hands her phone over and Santana fusses with it for awhile. When she hands it back, her eyes are twinkling with mischief.

"What'd you change it to?" Quinn goes to the contact list since that's how she changes individual ring tones, but has no idea how to change the main tone selection. "Tell me," she demands.

Unfazed by the strong command, Santana winks. "You'll see." She saunters over to the backdoor to call in the rest of the family. "Dinner is almost ready. Britt, baths please."

Brittany has one child in each arm and is spinning across the yard. "Okay babe. We'll be right in."

"I'm gonna go up and start their bath. Can you set the table?" As soon as Santana is through the kitchen's swinging door, she stops in the hall and pulls out her phone.

***I'm a big kid with pull ups wow. Big kid pants make me big now. Mommy WOW! I'm a Big Kid now.***

**"**SANTANA!"****

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! If the interest continues, there are 25 chapters left.<p>

On Twitter and Tumblr, I'm ASLGoofy.


	76. Chapter 76

AN: Thank you to **bloodyunicorn** and **johndo** for the French; to **laidback-imagination** for never giving up on me; and to **breakdown6 **for being the best beta and friend I could ask for.

AND, thank you to all of you who are still reading this!

Chapter 76

* * *

><p>"Come on, duckies. Mami said it's bath time." Brittany chases after her squealing kids, scoops them up, and throws each over a shoulder. Passing through the kitchen, she catches the tail end of the Pull-Ups song. "Nice ringtone."<p>

Quinn struggles with her phone, trying to figure out how Santana changed it. "Your wife."

Brittany nods knowingly and hums the commercial as she rushes up the stairs and into her bedroom just as Santana is coming out of the bathroom. Santana takes one look at her wife with the two children over her shoulders and raises a teasing eyebrow. "¿No me diga, los encontró bebidos(borrachos) en la mesa de cocina?" _(Don't tell me, you found them drunk on the kitchen table?)_

"Not. Funny." Brittany stands at the foot of the bed, shifting the kids into her arms and swinging them back and forth. "One... Two... THREE!" She tosses them into the air and onto the large mattress, laughing as they bounce with delight.

"Again Mama! Again!"

"Sorry, bath time now."

"Awwww," both kids groan.

"First one in gets to pick dessert." As the twins race to the bathroom, whipping their clothes off along the way, Brittany turns and says sadly, "You shouldn't joke about what I did with Quinn. I wasn't proud of myself that night."

She walks off to join the twins in the bathroom and Santana follows her. "I was. You were fierce." Santana pulls Brittany back toward her, grips her biceps, and squeezes admiringly. "You can throw me over your shoulder _any_ time." She leans up for a kiss, but finds herself suddenly out of reach when the toddlers push them apart.

Tony scolds, "Kiss her la-ter."

Santana chuckles. "If your little naked butts are out here, who's picking dessert?"

Tony and Ella look at eachother then rush to climb into the tub. Tony throws his arms up. "Winner! I want clown ice cream!"

"Clown sundaes it is," Brittany confirms as she pulls off her shirt.

"Are you bathing with them?" Santana asks.

Brittany nods, but wonders why Santana is questioning her intentions. Her confusion is soon cleared up when Santana kneels by the tub and grins like she's just gotten her birthday gift early. Brittany giggles and invites her to join them.

"I can't."

"Of course you can."

"Mami, it have lots of space," encourages Tony as he scoots way to the side of the tub.

"No, honey, Mami _can't_ right now." Santana pleads with Brittany to understand that it's her time of the month and bathing with anyone is out of the question.

"Ohhh, it started _raining_?" asks Brittany. Then to her children she says, "Mami has to check on dinner soon so she doesn't have time to bathe with us, but she can wash us."

Santana smirks. "_Them_, I'll wash _them_."

Brittany juts out her lower lip in a pout, then whines. "I didn't even **know** it was going to rain! I would've - _gone outside _more often."

"You'll be fine. Lucky for you, I took you _outside_ this morning." Santana leans forward and pecks her wife on the nose. "Twice."

"But I didn't get to take _you_ outside." Brittany crosses her arms over her chest. "You **know** how I feel about this. I need warning."

"Britt," Santana playfully rolls her eyes. "How long has it been? 12-13 years? I'm pretty sure that's enough warning that the weather is going to change - even for you."

"I don't keep track of these things," Brittany replies indignantly.

"You'll be fine." Santana says with an amused laugh. Though she has to admit that despite her wife annoyingly whining over a brief hold in their sex life, it feels good to be wanted. She gets up, rubbing her sore knees, and shaking out her legs. "I'm gonna check on dinner."

"Are you gonna wash my hair, Mami?" asks Ella.

"Absolutely baby. I'll be right back." Santana leaves the bathroom and skips downstairs. She pushes the kitchen's swinging door open, and is surprised to find it empty, but soon hears Quinn outside on the phone with Rachel. The smell of rosemary chicken roasting in the oven fills the room and Santana's mouth waters.

"What do you mean you're not coming until Friday?... I don't understand? Why _can't_ he fly alone?... Yes, I know, but can't someone else keep him company?... I know he's your best friend, but it's disappointing."

Santana pushes the patio door open and leans on the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest, showing no qualms about eavesdropping on the conversation. Quinn hears her and turns around, shakes the phone at her and mimes screaming in frustration. Santana scrunches her nose in understanding.

"Yes, I'll pick you both up on Friday, that's fine. Are you still sleeping at my place?" Santana makes a lewd gesture with her hand and tongue mimicking cunnilingus and Quinn blushes bright red and spins to face the other way. "Is he - is he staying with us, too?.. Oh... Of course, no problem. That's fine."

Santana walks over, wraps her arms around Quinn's waist, and rests her chin on her shoulder. Quinn leans her head against her best friend, grateful for the support. "Sure, I'll talk to you Thursday. Okay. Bye... I know, it's fine... Yes, I'm still looking forward to seeing you."

Santana gags and Quinn slaps her arm, so Santana squeezes tighter in apology.

"Bye." Quinn ends her call, takes a deep breath, and blows out the air. "Well this sucks."

Santana contemplates her options. She could vilify Rachel, but she's fairly certain that's not what Quinn needs right now. She could claim that this is for the best and all things happen for a reason, but she's pretty sure that isn't the right way to go either, which leaves her with, "I'm sorry she isn't coming until Friday. I know you were looking forward to visiting with her."

Quinn breaks away and faces her friend, surprised that Santana isn't gloating about karma being a bitch. "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"What else should I say?" Santana turns and retreats into the house before Quinn can respond. "Come on, you gotta set the table. I promised Ella I would wash her hair."

Quinn watches slack jawed as Santana walks out of the kitchen, the door swinging behind her. "I guess she is growing."

***I'm a big kid with pull ups wow. Big kid pants make me big now. **

**Mommy WOW! I'm a Big Kid now.***

"Then again, maybe not." Quinn checks the caller ID, groans, and answers the phone. "Hi Mom."

"I drove past Bouchon and your car is still there. Did it break down?"

"No, I drank too much at lunch and couldn't drive home so Santana picked me up. We'll get the car after dinner."

"You left your car _on purpose_ because you had _a little_ wine at lunch? **Why do you insist on embarrassing me like this? **They're going to think my daughter is a drunk!"

"I'm not a drunk, mother!" Quinn yells into her phone and refrains from throwing it at the wall. "Why can't you just praise me for making a mature decision? Why can't you support me?!"

Brittany walks in from the dining room and Quinn's eyes widen apprehensively. To her surprise, Brittany smiles and kisses her forehead. "You did the right thing. I'm proud of you." She squeezes Quinn's hand and goes to the cupboard for the cups.

A warmth spreads through Quinn and she calms instantly. As Brittany heads back to the dining room, Quinn beams and says proudly, "I did the right thing."

"Didn't you hear me?" Screams Judy. "_**I am mortified!**_ How can I show my face at that restaurant again?"

"Tu parlez français comme une enfant de deux ans. Je suis sûre que pour cette seule raison, tu ne devriez plus montrer votre visage ici!" _(You speak french like a two year old. I'm certain you shouldn't show your face for that reason alone!) _Quinn grins cheekily and pulls the phone away from her ear to avoid being deafened by the irate yelling on the other end. "Au revoir mère." _(Goodbye mother.) _She hangs up on her mother and looks up to see Brittany grinning ear to ear.

"You're so hot when you speak french." Brittany continues to fetch items needed to set the table. "How well do you speak it?"

"Not fluently. I'd like to though."

Brittany says over her shoulder, "I bet Puck went _wild_ when you used that on him."

"Puck?" Quinn laughs.

"You mean to tell me you've never seduced him with it?" Brittany reappears in the doorway. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"

"Like Puck ever needed to be seduced."

"True, but still, it's fun. It makes things more interesting." Brittany grabs Quinn by the hand and dances her around the kitchen. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi." Brittany dips Quinn just as Santana walks into the room - stopping in the doorway with eyebrow raised. Brittany lifts Quinn back up then shimmies over to her wife. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

"What's going on?" asks Santana with just a hint of a smile at the corner of her lips.

"Quinn said Puck doesn't know she speaks french so I asked why she never seduced him with it."

"Ahhh, I see." Santana pulls Brittany towards her and waggles her eyebrows suggestively. "Do you speak any french?"

Brittany smirks. "Oui."

Santana kisses her once then spins her and pushes her back to Quinn. "Liar. Q you have four days to teach her to seduce me in french."

Brittany giggles, spins once again to face her wife, and bows. "Je m'appelle Claude." Santana laughs out loud at her _Friends_ reference and responds in fake french. Brittany bounces up and down and claps as if to say, _"I got one! I got one!"_

Santana beams at her wife, knowing how much being a part of their media references means to her, then turns to Quinn. "Speaking of Puck..." She cocks her head at Brittany, instructing Quinn to talk to Brittany about not visiting him. "Have you spoken to him recently?"

Quinn furrows her brow and shakes her head, but Santana opens her eyes wider and nods firmly. Quinn rolls her eyes, but turns to face Brittany. "I, um, I don't want to visit him."

Brittany frowns in confusion. "Oh." She grabs the water pitcher and goes nto the dining room, but continues their conversation. "When did you decide this?"

Quinn looks to Santana for help, but Santana shakes her head and escapes out the other door. She reaches the empty living room and calls out to her kids. "To-ny! El-la! ¿Dónde estás?"

Ella runs to the top step and pushes her head through the banister. "We up here, Mami!"

Santana steps out into the hall and gazes up at her adorable daughter. "Wow, you're very high."

Ella in on her knees, smiling proudly down at her mother. "Come play with us!" She yanks her head back, but her ears get caught on the wooden slats and she's unable to pull her head through. She tries again, but doesn't get loose. "I'm stuck!"

Santana joins her on the stairs and says calmly, "Hold on, sweetie. I think your ears are in the way." She reaches through the bars and presses Ella's ears against her head. "Now try."

Ella grips the banister tight and yanks her head back, but screams in pain. "I stuuuuck!"

Tony runs out of the bedroom. "Her is stuck?"

Santana grabs Ella by the shoulders and pulls hard, but Ella screams again. "Shit," Santana says under her breath as she starts to panic. She lifts Ella's entire body and tugs, then twists her to face up and tugs again. When that doesn't work, she lays Ella on her back so the toddler is looking up and won't focus on how high she is. "BRITTANY! COME HERE AND BRING THE BUTTER!" Brittany and Quinn come out of the kitchen with matching puzzled expressions and neither holding butter, so Santana yells again, "Grab the butter!"

Quinn takes one look at Ella's head poking through the bannister and runs back into the kitchen while Brittany runs up the stairs. "Oh my god what happened?"

"What does it look like? Ella got her head stuck in the banister!"

"**Pull her out!"**

"**I tried that."**

"Move." Brittany pushes her wife away and tugs on Ella. "She's not coming out! Hold her ears down."

"I tried that, too."

"TRY AGAIN AND GET HER OUT!"

**"Stop yelling at me."**

Quinn rushes up the stairs and shoves the butter at them. "Here."

Brittany grabs it and slaps a dollop into Santana's hand, instructing her to apply it to Ella's other ear. They generously spread the slick substance and tug, but Ella's head doesn't budge. Tears stream down the little girl's face, more out of panic than pain, and Tony freaks out. He cries and runs around in circles on the top landing. Santana grabs him to calm him down, but her hand is oily and he slips away and falls to the carpet. "Sorry!"

Unharmed by the fall, Tony rolls onto his back, arms and legs splayed like someone making a snow angel. "I fine."

Brittany snaps at her wife. "Stop goofing off and get our daughter out of the banister!" Santana wipes her hands on her shirt and wants to yell at her wife for accusing her of playing around at a time like this, but she can see the concern in Brittany's eyes and instead rests a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Brittany clenches her jaw, trying to hold in the welling tears and says firmly, **"Get her OUT." **Santana nods and studies her daughter's trapped head. She searches her mind for a solution, but her brain is frustratingly empty. When Santana continues to remain quiet, Brittany asks, "What do your parenting books say?"

Santana shakes her head incredulously. "Seriously? You think my books have a chapter on what to do when your three year old gets her head **stuck in a banister?"**

Quinn says, "It's wooden. Can't you cut her out?"

"YES!" Santana rushes past her down the stairs and towards the garage for her tool box, but suddenly screeches to a halt and slams her hand against the wall. "Shit! I don't own a saw. I gotta call Papa."

Brittany jumps up, gripping the rail with one hand and pointing to Ella with the other. "SHE CAN'T STAY WITH HER HEAD STUCK FOR AN HOUR!"

"WHAT ELSE CAN I DO? SAW HER OUT WITH A STEAK KNIFE?"

"NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T CUT ME UP!" Ella screams, gripping the wooden slats and trying desperately to pull her head out.

Brittany drops back down to her daughter's side and says, "No, no, we meant cut the wood, honey." Ella sobs, her eyes pleading up at her mother to get her out. Brittany holds her tighter. "I know honey, I'm sorry. We'll get you out very soon. I promise."

Quinn is sitting halfway down the stairs, trying to stay out of the way, softly banging her head against the wall in thought. _Don't panic. Panicking is unhelpful. Think. When faced with a problem, think outside the box. The obvious thing to do is pull her out. That isn't working. If we can't pull... _"I've got it! Push her through!"

"What?" Respond both Brittany and Santana.

"If we can't pull her out, push her through. Like a rat!"

"A rat?" Brittany questions.

"Yes!" Quinn rushes up the stairs and leans over the rail, with Brittany following her lead. "Ella, honey, stick your arms through the same hole your head is in and grab our hands." Brittany makes sure her hands are as butter free as possible and leans over the rail, ready to grab Ella as she comes through.

"No!" Ella panics and tries to wrestle her head out.

"Yes, yes!" Santana runs up and sits on the step beside her daughter. "She's right. Look at me Ella." Ella looks at her mother and Santana smiles down at her. "You're gonna be fine, baby." She grabs Ella's hands to help her shove them through the slats and holds her steady as she threads her wriggling body through the space. "Got her?"

Quinn takes Ella's arms and Brittany grabs her firmly by the waist. "Yes." Together, they lift her over the balcony and Brittany yanks her into a fierce embrace. "Oh my god, you're okay. You're okay."

Santana wraps her arms around both her wife and daughter, then pulls Quinn into a hug. "You're a genius!"

Tony runs over and tackles them both to the carpet. "Yay! You saved my sister!"

Everyone piles onto Quinn as thanks and giddy laughter of relief rings through the air until a loud alarm blares through the house. Santana recognizes the fire alarm at once and runs to the kitchen. "The chicken!" She slams into the swinging door and a plume of smoke hits her, attacking her lungs and forcing her into a fit of coughing. She waves her arms through the thick smoke and shuts off the oven, then throws open the back door and runs out. Within seconds, the rest of the family has exited through the front door and joins her in the back yard. "Well, dinner is ruined."

Tony and Ella jump up and down as they squeal excitedly, "Pizza!"

* * *

><p>Everyone is in the backyard, eating at the picnic table, with the exception of Tony who has already finished and is kicking a soccer ball around the yard. Ella is in Brittany's lap, clinging tightly to her mother, but half asleep from her exhausting experience. Brittany unconsciously rocks gently and holds her glass for Santana to fill with ice cold Pepsi. "Quinn, what did you mean when you said to push Ella through <em>like a rat?<em>"

Quinn wipes the pizza sauce from her lips. "I saw this show on the Discovery channel about animals that can squeeze into small spaces. They said as long as a rat can squeeze their head through a hole, their whole body will fit." She holds up her hand and forms a small circle with her thumb and index finger. "Some can squeeze through holes as small as a quarter."

"Your Discovery channel obsession finally paid off," teases Santana.

"It's not an obsession, I like to learn about new things. You Google, I Discover."

"That's fair," Santana laughs. "We better get your car."

Suddenly Ella is wide awake and reaching for her other mother. "Can I go, too?"

"No, no." Brittany pulls her daughter back onto her lap. "You two need to go to bed. It's late."

Tony runs over. "Where my clown ice cream?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Okay, let's go make dessert." Brittany leads the twins back to the house while Santana stacks the paper plates and dirty napkins in one hand, and grabs the plastic cups with the other. Quinn shifts Kelly to her hip and grabs the large Pepsi bottle.

"I love this family so much," says Quinn.

"Me too," agrees Santana. "It feels right to have all of us here together, but I have to admit, I miss having Puck around, too."

Quinn nods sadly. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Can't be helped." Santana shrugs. "But, I hope you guys get to the point where we can all hang out again. Even if you do end up with other people." She tosses the dirty items into the trash, kisses her wife and kids goodbye, and heads to the garage, grabbing her purse along the way. She reaches the van, tosses the purse to the back seat and climbs in.

A minute later, Quinn climbs in alone, explains that Brittany kept Kelly, tosses her phone into the cup holder, and snaps her own buckle. As Santana pulls out of the garage, she hesitantly asks, "Is Puck seeing someone else?"

Santana frowns. "Not that I know of. Why?"

Quinn turns the radio on and puts her feet up on the dash. "Just wondering."

* * *

><p>"My clown name is Kaka," announces Tony.<p>

"Kaka," repeats Brittany. "That's an interesting name. What about yours El?"

"Her name is... Koko," announces Ella proudly.

"Kaka and Koko? I love it!" Brittany and the twins chat quietly as they enjoy their clown sundaes. "You know, your birthday is coming up soon. What kind of party do you want?"

"We have a party?" asks Tony, wide eyed and obviously getting amped up.

Brittany suggests various ideas for a theme party and after going back and forth the kids decide on a Princess and Cowboy party. At least, that's what they want in this moment. Ella asks who will be at the party and Brittany explains that they can invite their classmates. Ella claps and jumps up and down. "I want my best friend Anna."

Brittany grins at her daughter's excitement."Why is Anna your best friend?"

Ella hugs herself and smiles. "I like playing with her. Her is nice and I am happy."

Brittany smiles warmly at her daughter. _That's exactly how I feel about Emily. _"Okay munchkins. Time for bed. Upstairs to brush your teeth, please."

"Will you read a book?" asks Tony.

"Absolutely." Brittany places the dishes in the sink. "Race you upstairs!" The twins take off and Tony reaches the top first, and for some inexplicable reason, he presses his head against the banister slats. "TONY!" Too focussed on what he's trying to do, he doesn't hear her and presses forward again, but his head is too big to push through and Brittany yanks him back. "Why would you do that? Do you want to get stuck, too?"

Tony looks up at his mother, startled tears misting his eyes. "I sorry."

Brittany closes her eyes to calm herself, then looks into his eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling, but you scared me. Do not try and stick your head into ANY spaces, okay?" Tony nods and Brittany hugs him tight. "Go brush your teeth while I grab a book."

After the twins brush their teeth and change into pajamas, Brittany watches them climb into their beds and frowns at her racing heart. _Gracious! I'm still freaked out that Ella got stuck, and Tony, he's so impulsive. Who knows what he'll get himself into. I just want to take them in my arms and never let go! _She clutches her hand to her heart and bites her lip in thought, finally smiling when an idea hits her. "How would you guys like to sleep with Mami and me tonight?"

"YAY!" Both twins jump up and charge forward to hug her. "How come?"

Brittany squats down to tickle them and nudge them towards the room. "I want to. Go on." The twins take off while Brittany chooses a book. She joins them just in time to see them pulling back the comforter and climbing in. _I wonder what San is gonna say when she sees this. Meh, I'm sure she'll be fine. _Brittany runs forward, leaps through the air, and lands on her side of the bed. "Ready?"

Tony sweetly tucks his sister in, then shifts further down so that the comforter is just below his chin. "Comfy and coooozy."

* * *

><p>The Corrs <em>Runaway <em>plays through the van and Quinn sings along as she texts with Rachel.

"Close the door,

lay down upon the floor,

and by candlelight,

make love to me through the night.

Cause I have run away -"

Santana lowers the volume of the radio and Quinn eyes her questioningly. Santana asks, "When you hear songs like this, do you think of Berry?"

Quinn answers slowly.** "Why?"**

"I'm just curious. Do you?" Quinn rolls her eyes and reaches for the volume, intending to ignore the annoying question, but Santana wraps a hand around her wrist and stops her. "Come on, I'm seriously asking."

"Why?"

Santana releases her hand, returning her own to the steering wheel. She bites her cheek in thought then barrells on. "Because, I think you're making a mistake."

Quinn closes her eyes and flops back into her seat. "We've already discussed this, and at great length."

"I know, but did you talk to Puck about seeing other people?"

"When was I supposed to talk to him? You and I just had this conversation last night." Santana sighs and Quinn continues. "I will talk to him tomorrow."

Santana nods, but doesn't feel satisfied. "You keep saying that, but you never talk to him."

Quinn shifts in her seat to face Santana. "**Why are you bringing this up again?** You said don't be ruled by fear and do whatever I want!"

"I know, but -"

"A couple hours ago you were making rude gestures and encouraging me to have sex with her!"

"I know, I know, I got caught up in the teasing, but the reality of you and _Berry_ just doesn't feel right." Santana shudders at the thought.

"Santana -"

Santana continues without any regard for Quinn's interruption. "You spent _months_ trying to figure yourself out and working towards a reconciliation or Quinndependence. Why would you throw all of that away and sleep with Berry?"

"What does sleeping with Rachel have to do with being independent? If anything, I'm embracing my life and making a decision that makes me happy."

Santana turns in her seat, thankful to have hit a red light. "I don't understand why you are suddenly so dead set on sleeping with her. Ever since we got back from the getaway you've been acting **different. **What happened while we were gone?"

"Nothing happened."

"_Something_ happened. Why were you crying on the swings with Sam?"

Quinn's eyes widen as her head whips to the side, "What? How do you even know about that?"

"The kids saw you." Santana turns back to the road as realization and guilt over being seen alter Quinn's expression. "Why were you crying?"

"I don't remember."

"Q -"

"I honestly don't remember, but I know I was unhappy. I felt... I _feel_ stuck. I need to do _something_ to change things up and taking the trash out was a good idea."

Without taking her eyes off the road, Santana points a warning finger at Quinn. **"Do not throw that bullshit line back at me. **You know I was high off those pills."

"What are you so afraid of, Santana? Do you think that if I sleep with Rachel, Britt will be pissed at you for suggesting it?"

Santana rolls her eyes, but her head is screaming, _"Yes!"_ She bites back her gut response and takes a few breaths to compose herself. "I just don't understand the sudden NEED. You were fine, you were -"

"What makes you think I was fine?"

Santana frowns. "I - what do you mean? You. Were. Fine!"

Quinn puts her head in her hands and lets out a frustrated groan before sitting back in her seat. "Tell me what you want. You want me to admit that I'm horny? That I miss being touched? Fine! I MISS IT! It's been so long since someone's given me an orgasm that I don't even remember what it feels like! Yes, I could sleep with Puck, but then he'll read too much into it. Wouldn't that be worse than sleeping with Rachel?"

"I guess."

"You guess? Yes or no? Would it be worse?"

"Yes."

Quinn nods in resolution, folds her arms across her chest and throws her feet back up on the dashboard. "Alright then, let me live my life."

Happy to have gotten some kind of answer for how Quinn has been acting, yet still feeling like she's missing something, Santana resigns herself to letting the rest of it play out. "Okay. I just... Please, will you talk to Puck first."

"**Fine."**

* * *

><p>Brittany closes the book she was reading and kisses her sleeping children. "I love you both so <strong>so<strong> much." She brushes Ella's hair from her face and rubs her ear. "You scared me tonight. I'm so sorry that I wasn't calmer for you. I just didn't know what to do. I'll do better next time, I promise." Brittany smiles at Tony's sweaty head and pulls the heavy comforter off of him, leaving him covered by a sheet. "You guys are going to have the best birthday party ever, and we'll get to meet all your classmates." She thinks back to Ella's description of her best friend and flips over to face the nightstand and grab her phone.

Meanwhile, across town, Emily pushes her wagon through the bakery section of her local supermarket, and giggles excitedly as she approaches the glass display case filled with all her favorite donuts. _Glazed? Chocolate? Sprinkled, sugared, powdered or twisted?_ "I'll have..." She crouches down to get a better look at the last shelf and sees a basket of low fat, sugar free, gluten free, donuts. _Crap. _Emily stands and sucks in her gut, then pushes it out to judge how tight her skirt is today. She can practically hear her girlfriend's joking comments like, "Do we have elves in our house? Because someone made your clothes smaller last night." After a second, her shoulders droop in disappointed acceptance and she points to the dessert she knows she should buy.

***Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got.**

**Taking a break from all your worries, sure would help a lot."**

Emily digs through her purse for her ringing phone. When she finds it, she pauses, melancholy singing the lyrics along with tune playing. "Wouldn't you like to get away?"Nodding sadly, she says, **"**Yes, I would. Hello?"

"Hi Em, it's Britt. How would you like to get away this weekend?"

"What? Are you serious?" Tears rise in Emily's eyes. It doesn't even matter where Brittany suggests they go, as long as it's away from her normal life.

"Totally serious. Quinn's having a dinner and a whole bunch of our friends are coming. Wanna come?"

"YES!" Emily jumps up and down, not caring about the strange looks she's getting. "What can I bring? I don't really cook, but I can bring alcohol."

"That's perfect. Her dinner is Friday. Can you stay the whole weekend? Do you work?"

Emily's face scrunches into a pout. "I am scheduled to work, but I'll see if someone will switch with me."

Skye's voice cuts through Emily's happy bubble. "Switch with you for what?"

* * *

><p>The tension in the van is stifling so Santana turns up the AC and side eyes her best friend, wondering if she can start the conversation again. Quinn is in her usual car ride position, seat back and feet propped on the dash. She looks relaxed enough so Santana tries again. "What did Britt say when you told her you're not going to visit Puck?"<p>

Quinn groans, frustrated that the last few silent minutes appear to have only been a brief reprieve. "Why, why, why Santana? Why can't we just drop this?"

"This is different. I'm curious, what'd she say?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "She said I should do whatever makes me happy."

Knowing her wife better than that, Santana presses on, "Really?"

"No." Quinn crosses her arms. "She said my desire to see him seems to depend on my mood so if, and when, I change my mind, I can take you with me." She turns to face Santana in order to ensure her point is clear. "I'm NOT going to change my mind."

"Okay." Santana nods, more to herself than to Quinn. "So... call him now."

Quinn closes her eyes and drops her head. "Stop it."

"If you're not going to see him, if you're SURE that you don't want to be with him, then call him now."

"Stop telling me what to do." She feels a small buzz and grabs her phone, happy to have a slight distraction from the conversation.

"I'm not. I'm just saying, shouldn't the two of you be on the same page? Shouldn't he know that _he's_ allowed to sleep with other people?"

Caught off guard by the thought, Quinn's legs drop from the dash, "Does he want to?"

"Does it matter? If you can sleep with Berry then he can sleep with whomever."

Quinn narrows her eyes at her friend, studying her and trying to determine if she's being argumentative. Satisfied that Santana is merely looking out for Puck, Quinn nods. "Yeah, okay, fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Will you?"

Quinn grunts in frustration and turns her entire body towards the window to end the conversation.

"Don't act like I'm hurting your feelings by questioning you. I think you tell me a lot of things just to shut me up."

"I do not."

"You do. You keep telling me that you'll talk to him, but then you don't. In fact, you keep telling me a lot of things but not following through, but I'm still wondering if this... this... **_this_**," Santana grabs Quinn's phone which has an open text from Rachel, "is because I didn't do enough to help you."

Quinn snags the phone back and shakes it at Santana. "_This_ has nothing to do with you."

"I feel like I failed you, Quinn." Santana shakes her head in disappointment, genuinely feeling that she let her friend down. "What does your therapist say?"

…

"Well?"

…

Santana pulls on Quinn's arm until her best friend is facing her. "Have you been going?"

"I went a couple times, but I didn't like talking to a stranger." Quinn's eyes plead for understanding. "You of all people know how hard that can be."

"You haven't been going?" Santana processes the new information, then points accusingly at Quinn. **"Have you been drinking this whole time?"**

"**What?!"** Quinn leans back against the door, hurt and surprised at being accused of something she honestly hasn't been doing. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because! I don't know what to believe any more!" Santana grips the steering wheel tight, trying to keep calm, but growing more and more agitated as reality sinks in. "You say you're a mess that Puck's gone, then we find out you've actually been separated for months. You miss him, but go out with Sam. You'll call Puck to end it, but don't. Nothing happened with Berry, oh no, actually you made out with her. You wanna visit Puck, no, scratch that, you wanna fuck Berry! **What is wrong with you?**"

Quinn glares and shakes her head in disbelief. "Way to not be judgmental, Santana." She throws her door open and starts to jump down, but Santana stops her.

"You _can't_ blame me for being upset. You've been lying to me from the start!"

Quinn turns back to Santana. "I haven't _lied_ about anything. I just... I didn't tell you everything."

Santana says through gritted teeth, **"Lying by omission is _still_ lying."**

"Do YOU tell me everything?"

Santana can't believe that Quinn is trying to turn this around on her and snaps. "**When have I not?** Even when I mess up about **stupid** things like getting myself off instead of waiting for Britt to come back, I STILL TELL YOU! How can you help me if I lie about shit?"

"I don't need this Santana."

"AND I DO? Do you think I _like_ worrying about you? Do you think I like keeping YOUR secrets from MY WIFE?""

Quinn huffs. "Right, right, because YOUR WIFE will always trump our _friendship_."

Santana steadies her gaze on Quinn. "That's **not** fair. I've taken your side hundreds of times! Stop turning this argument into something it's not. This is about you!"

"Right, sorry, I forgot." Quinn says sarcastically, "This is about what's **wrong **with me**. I can't believe you would accuse me of drinking behind your back!"**

Santana pokes her finger into Quinn's shoulder. **"You _lied_ to me.** You've repeatedly told me one thing and done another. Can you blame me for being confused? Can you blame me for not trus-" Santana stops herself and shuts her mouth before she says anything else.

Quinn glares at her. **"Say it."**

Santana shakes her head and waves her off. "Forget it."

"SAY IT! **For not trusting me?**" Quinn jumps out of the car. "Fuck you." She slams the door and storms to her car.

"Q!" Santana opens her door and yells out. "Come on! I didn't mean that!" Quinn ignores her and jumps into her car while Santana fumbles with her seat belt, determined to stop her best friend from leaving. She finally yanks it off, jumps down from the car and rushes forward, but Quinn speeds away. "Fuck!"

* * *

><p>AN: I love hearing from you! Please review. :)<p>

On Tumblr and Twitter I'm ASLGoofy.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

* * *

><p>"<em>MOMS! We're home!" A nineteen year old Ella walks into her childhood home, uses her foot to hold the door open for her brother, and chucks their backpacks at the baseboard. Pushing the hood of her Harvard sweatshirt back, she shakes out her shiny black hair, and dusts the freshly fallen snow off herself. She looks much the same as she did as a child, except for a recent nose piercing that's still raw and red around the edges. <em>

_Tony is still on the porch, stomping his boots to remove the snow he picked up walking from the cab to the house. Once inside, he impatiently releases the heavy suitcases, the wheels of which hit the tiled foyer with a loud thwack. Ella shuts the door behind him as he shrugs out of his leather jacket revealing a navy blue t-shirt with a picture of a bone, that reads: I found this humerus. "MOOOOOMMMMS!"_

_Ella plugs the ear facing Tony with her finger. "Must you yell so loud?"_

"_Since neither of them are standing in front of us - yes."_

"_Ahhhhh, you're home!" Brittany practically leaps out of the kitchen, face and hands covered in flour, and runs towards her children. "I was baking you cookies." Ella rushes forward and almost barrels her mother over. Having been looking forward to this moment for months, Brittany squeezes tight, kissing whatever parts of Ella's head she can reach, then holds her at arms length to get a good look at her beautiful daughter. "I've missed you so - what did you do to your face?" She pokes at the piercing and shakes her head and disbelief. "Your mother is not gonna like that."_

_Tony doesn't give his sister time to respond, pushes her aside, and pulls his mother into a tight bear hug while spinning in circles._

"_Ahhhhhh, Tony put me down!" Brittany laughs and squeals, thrilled to have her children home. When her feet finally return to the floor, she pulls both children back to her and hugs them again. "I've missed you so much." She reaches up to the tall boys head and runs her hand through his scraggly hair. "Blonde? You dyed your hair blonde?"_

_Tony shrugs off the implication that he will also have to face his dipleased other mother. "I had to do something to compete with El's piercing or she'd get all the attention."_

_Ella playfully rolls her eyes and side hugs her mother again. "Where's Mami?" _

"_She's not home yet. We thought you were coming for dinner, not lu-" Brittany's eyes widen as the clock reads 11:59. "POSTS EVERYONE!" The three run around the livingroom, each grabbing hold of a breakable object before Admiral Boom lights the canon that explosively signals lunchtime._

_***B O O M***_

Brittany jerks awake, her right arm extended as though holding a precious vase upright, then looks around and laughs at herself. _Guess that's what I get for reading Mary Poppins to them before bed._ She practically giggles at the sight of her adorable three year olds, relieved that her babies are still - well - babies. Trying her best not to wake them, she shuffles down and climbs off the end of the bed for a late shower - pulling her clothes off and quietly singing along the way. "Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-ee, A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be." She steps into the tub, a little bounce in her step as she continues to sing, and turns on the water. "Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey, Chim chim cher-ooOOOOOO! COLD! Dammit San! Why do you always forget to switch the faucets?" She reaches up to remove the handset and aims the ice cold water away from her body, spraying and knocking over a small blue bottle in the process. She picks up the Smurf shampoo and is immediately reminded of her children and the recent dream. _I wonder what those two are really going to be like at 19. Will they still be close to each other? To us? What are they going to major in? Will they be dancers? Doctors? Archaeologists?_ Brittany giggles when she remembers the shirt her subconscious had put Tony in. "I found this humerus? Hilarious!"

* * *

><p>Returning from her drive with Quinn, Santana is once again angry at being lied to. At first, she felt bad for upsetting Quinn because best friends should always trust each other, but the more she replayed their argument in her head, the angrier she got. <strong>"She lied to me. <strong>All this time, defending her to Britt, supporting her, and she's been lying to me? How is that okay? How dare she play the victim and take off. That's bullshit! **I'm the one that's been wronged!"** Santana storms into the quiet house and slams the door, the framed photos on the walls vibrating until they're all lopsided. She kicks off her shoes and hurls her purse and keys at the wall, the sounds of both echoing through the empty foyer. "BRITT!"

The freshly showered blonde appears at the top of the steps, wearing a black tank top and shorts, hair wrapped in a white cotton towel, and toothbrush in hand. "What?"

Santana's face is contorted in anger and it's clear she's ready to explode. "Are the kids asleep?"

Brittany briefly pictures the Donald Duck on Santana's sweatshirt with fists clenched, wildy hopping up and down. Amused, she shakes away the thought, knowing better than to smile at a time like this. "Yeah."

"Grab the monitor and meet me in the basement." Santana storms off, muttering obscenities and whipping the thick basement door open to disappear inside.

"Oh boy." Brittany rushes back to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth and frantically towel dries her hair. She flicks off the bathroom light, but just as quickly turns it back on - the kids need a nightlight. A minute later, her feet hit the cold basement stairs and she's wishing she'd dressed warmer.

Santana, on the other hand, has chosen a different way to keep warm. She's at the bar downing a glass of scotch and pouring herself another, while her sweatshirt is in a crumpled heap next to her. When she meets Brittany's questioning gaze, she raises the glass and explains, "I tagged myself."

"O-kay." Brittany lowers herself to the couch, sitting with anticipation on the edge of the leather cushion. "What's going on?"

"She lied!"

"What?"

"She lied!" Santana's head bobs up and down repeatedly for emphasis. "She's been lying to us this whole time!"

"What are you talking about?"

Santana pours another scotch and drains the glass. "Quinn's a liar! She's just been telling us whatever we want to hear! Don't you see? **Everything has been a lie! **She led us to believe that she was a mess with Puck gone, but then we find out that not only have they been separated for months, but _she_ actually kicked _him_ out! Then she goes out with Sam and tells us she'll end it with Puck, but never makes the call." Santana pours herself another drink and rambles on. "Then she tells me nothing happened with the troll, but I find out they** made ou**t and she wants to **SLEEP WITH HER **this weekend." She shakes her glass in the air, drink sloshing to the countertop as her anger bubbles to a boil. Already feeling the effects of the scotch, Santana leans forward and licks up the spill before continuing her rant. "And now, **now** I find out **SHE HASN'T BEEN GOING TO THERAPY!"** Santana swallows her drink and slams the glass down on the bar. "Liar! She's a FUCKING LIAR!" Brittany leans back on the couch and crosses her arms and legs, waiting for her wife to actually talk _to_ her and not _at_ her, but Santana barrells on. "Everything that has happened has been a lie. Who knows if she's even been sober this whole time? Maybe she's been drunk every fucking day! How could she do this? How could she take advantage of me like this? Of us! Three musketeers? Bullshit! We're TWO musketeers and ONE BIG FAT FUCKING LIAR!"

Brittany's eyes widen in surprise, and dare she admit, amusement. It's not that she isn't listening to what Santana is saying. On the contrary, she's listening very carefully and understands why her wife is upset, but it's hard to take Santana seriously when she's overreacting and taking everything personally. Plus, with the amount of alcohol she's ingesting, she'll probably also be in tears any minute, bemoaning the existence of friends and the hell that they bring. "San, I think you should slow down on the scotch."

In response, Santana takes a swig straight from the bottle and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "I've never tried harder with her than in the past three months. I did EVERYTHING I could to help her! I worried! I fought with you to defend her!" Santana grimaces in disgust when she remembers just how far she'd gone to be a good friend to Quinn. "I fucking _held_ her when she cried. ME! **I HATE WHEN PEOPLE CRY!** Tears and blubbering and snot everywhere. But I did it! I sucked it up to be there for her. I EVEN LET HER BEAT ME UP LIKE A FUCKING PUSSY!" She storms over to the ice machine, fills the glass with cubes and scotch, and drinks half of it. "How could she do this to me? I want her OUT!"

Brittany arches an eyebrow and bounces her foot with impatience. "Are you done?"

Santana scoffs in disbelief. "Am I done? That's all you - **am I done**?"

Brittany marches over, takes the half-full glass, and pours it down the sink. "Sit."

"Excuse me?" Santana slaps her hand to her chest repeatedly. "I'm the one that's been wronged here!"

"Honey, sit down before you fall over." Brittany guides Santana to a bar stool and sits beside her. "I see that you're angry and I heard everything you said, but honey, you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion."

Santana bolts up. "She LIED!"

Brittany pulls her back down. "I understand, but that was her right."

"**What? **You clearly have NOT been paying attention!" Santana yells and enunciates as though speaking to someone hard of hearing, "She - has **not** - been going - to the-ra-py!"

"I know."

Santana blinks rapidly, caught off guard by the nonchalance response. "Wh- you know? How could you _possibly_ know that? _**I**_ didn't even know that!"

Brittany shrugs. "I figured it out. If she had been going to therapy, she would've been complaining about it, but have you heard her say anything about it?" Santana frowns and Brittany continues. "Aside from the intake, has she ever actually told you she's been going?"

"No, but that's lying by omission! And, what about Berry? She said she didn't do anything with her, but the truth is they made out and are planning to sleep together!"

Brittany purses her lips together in thought and nods slowly. "_When_ did you find this out?"

"That's not the point! She -"

"I'm making my point. When did she tell you?"

"I don't know, a couple days ago."

"So, when we were in the garage and I told you _something_ is going on with her," Brittany pauses for effect, "that she's been acting weird ever since we got back... and you had that deer caught in the headlights look... you already knew about Rachel?"mSantana swallows, but says nothing so Brittany leans closer to her. "Lying by omission is still lying."

"But -"

"I'm not mad, San." Brittany rubs Santana's back soothingly. "I know you two tell each other things that aren't meant for my ears, but I'm not an idiot."

"I'm sorry." Santana grabs a napkin and shreds it in frustration because this was not the direction this conversation was supposed to go in.

"You don't have to be sorry. Next time, just tell me there is something going on but that Quinn isn't ready for me to know about it."

"Okay, but I still don't understand _why_ you aren't upset with her. Her moving in here was all your idea. You were so worried that she missed Puck that you wanted her to live with us."

"No, I said something was going on with her, and I was worried because I didn't know exactly what it was, but she did eventually tell us, remember? She came clean about kicking Puck out a long time ago."

"She didn't come clean, I yanked it out of her."

"True, but still... this was never about us or what she does or _does not_ tell us. I understand why you're upset, but you know what went through my mind while you were ticking off the reasons?"

Santana presses her hand to the edge of the counter and uses her other to sweep the tiny pile of confetti into her palm, dusting it off over the trash can. "My wife is nuts?"

Brittany chuckles. "Yes, actually I was, but also I was thinking, 'why did Quinn feel she had to hide Rachel from us?' Brittany grabs two water bottles from the mini fridge and places one in front of Santana. "I'm pretty sure she knows I can't stand Rachel - whether they're dating or not, and I don't blame her for not telling me they made out. But, why do you think she didn't tell you until now?"

Santana ignores the water and pours herself another drink. Brittany sighs but lets her go, knowing the angry drinking is over and now she's moving towards contemplative inebriation. Santana leans against the bar and sips her scotch. "I don't know. I wasn't necessarily _against_ Berry, I mean, I even made it clear that I wanted juicy details."

"Okay, so if it wasn't about Rachel, what were you two arguing about?"

"I told her she needed to tell Puck." Santana finally gets it and groans as she moves to the couch, waiting for Brittany to join her. "That's why she didn't tell me. If she told me, my loyalty to Puck would make me force her to talk to him, which is exactly what I did, and she wasn't ready to face him."

Brittany nods. "Makes sense. You know, Quinn isn't required to tell us anything."

"But she lives with us." Santana pouts, "We're _family_ now."

Brittany nods as though everything has just been made clear. "That's what's really pissing you off, isn't it? The fact that you really love her now." Santana quirks an eyebrow and Brittany quickly shakes her head. "Stop it. You _genuinely_ care about her. This is the closest you two have ever been and you have consistently gone outside your comfort zone for her. In fact, just by her living here, she's seen the side of you that usually only I get to see. The loving, supportive, patient, solicitous, side of you. You made yourself vulnerable and you think she took advantage of that."

"Didn't she?" Santana drops her glass to the table and sits sideways on the couch, tapping Brittany's leg so she'll turn and they're facing each other. "I have been working my ass off to be a better friend and she repays me by lying?"

"She hasn't been lying. She's been... _guarded_." Brittany takes Santana's hands in hers. "You need to let the whole lying thing go."

Santana exhales loudly. "Yeah, yeah, you're right."

"I admire the friendship you have with Quinn, you know? It's actually very honest."

"Oh please."

"I'm serious. You guys cut through each other's bullshit and tell it like it is. You have a good balance, and no, Quinn didn't tell you things right away, but she _did_ tell you. She loves you so much, Santana. She cherishes your friendship and respects your opinion. When the two of you were fighting last month she was miserable."

Santana rolls her eyes.

"Don't pretend you weren't miserable, too."

Santana waves off the truth of the statement. "But, seriously Britt, how can I trust her again?"

"Trust her or not, that's up to you, and only time will tell, but I don't see why you wouldn't. She's your best friend."

"You're not mad at her _at all_?"

"Not really." Brittany shrugs. "If anything, I owe her an apology. I was untrustworthy. I was _unworthy_ of her trust."

Santana exhales and drops back to lay on the couch, her head landing on the armrest with a thud. "I was so **sure** I was right."

Brittany laughs lightly, and rubs her hands up and down Santana's legs. "I know, but this was a good lesson for us. We both let our emotions rule our actions and it blew up in our face. I think we're the ones that need to work on gaining her trust back."

Santana groans as though that's a momentous task. "I don't even know where she is. She sped off and could be in Columbus for all I know."

Brittany cocks her head towards the ceiling. "She's in her room."

"What? She's been home this whole time?"

/

_Quinn storms into the house and slams the door, the walls vibrating violently. She kicks off her flats and hurls her purse and keys at the wall. "Ugh!"_

_Brittany appears at the top of the steps, book in hand, and calls down. "Hello?"_

_Quinn passes the staircase, not even bothering to look up at her friend, and screams, __**"Your wife!"**__ before slamming her bedroom door._

"_Oh boy."_

/

"Did you talk to her?"

"No, she wasn't ready to talk to me."

Santana throws an arm over her eyes. "You have it allll figured out, don't you?"

"Babe, don't be like that."

Rolling onto her side, Santana finally realizes Brittany came down empty handed, and sits up to search the room. "Where's the baby monitor?"

"The kids are sleeping in our bed and I didn't wanna deal with switching the monitors when you were like this." Brittany points up the stairs. "I left the door ajar."

"You left the -" Santana jumps up, gesturing to the door incredulously. "You KNEW Quinn was home and left the door open?"

Brittany frowns in confusion. "Yes?"

"**Why would you do that?" **She drops her voice to barely above a whisper. "She could've heard everything I said! The whole purpose of telling you to meet me down here was that I wanted to be able to scream my head off without waking the kids or alarming the neighbors. But even more than that I sure as hell didn't want Q hearing me!"

Brittany winces when she realizes her mistake. "I'm sorry, honey, I wasn't thinking about Quinn, I just didn't wanna deal with the monitors." Santana throws her hands up and Brittany continues to apologize. "I don't think she heard us, her door is closed. But, even if she did, maybe that's a good thing. You won't have to explain anything to her."

"BriiIIIiiit," Santana whines.

"I'm sorry."

Accepting that her wife didn't do it on purpose, Santana changes the subject. "Why are the kids in our bed?"

Brittany dips her head, feeling slightly embarrassed about her neediness. "I wanted to be close to them."

Santana nods in understanding. "Today was quite the adventure." After a quiet minute, she says, "You were a _mess_. **GET. HER. OUT!" **Santana laughs and joins Brittany back on the couch.** "**And you kept saying over and over, get our daughter out of the banister!"

Brittany feigns offense and pokes her in the side. "Like you were any better? WHAT ELSE CAN I DO? SAW HER OUT WITH A STEAK KNIFE?"

Remembering just how out of her mind she was, Santana bursts into hysterical laughter. "We were both crazy."

"Yeah, we were." Brittany wipes away a tear of laughter. "But Quinn was amazingly calm. I'm glad we chose her to take them if anything happens to us."

Santana eyes her curiously, knowing that Brittany is obviously certain the three of them will go right back to being the Three Mouseketeers. "You're **that** sure, huh?"

"Yup." Brittany pushes Santana to lay down and cuddles into her. "In fact," she pauses to kiss her once, "you should probably go sleep with her."

Santana jerks away in disbelief that she's not being allowed to sleep in their bed. "What the hell, Britt?"

"Honey, you reek. There is no way I'm letting you sleep with our kids when your breath is so potent it could be lit on fire."

Santana breathes into her cupped hand and sniffs it, but smells nothing. Still, she doesn't want the kids to see her hungover in the morning either. "Fine, I'll sleep here."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." She kisses her wife again and starts to get up, but Santana tugs her back down.

"Do you wanna... make out a little?"

Brittany laughs out loud at the unexpected suggestion. "Uh, well, I don't know."

Santana presses as close as possible and Brittany's heart skips a beat. "Please."

It's clear to Brittany that Santana wants to get rid of some of the negativity - burn off the energy - so she nods her permission, but grabs Santana by the shoulders to halt her. "You remember you started your period, right?"

"I know." Santana leans forward, licks up Brittany's neck to her ear, and husks out, "I just need to feel you." She shoves her hand under Brittany's shirt and palms a breast, moaning when she realizes she's already touching warm flesh. "Fuck, you feel so good."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Brittany returns from dropping the twins to school and finds Quinn cooking breakfast. She stands in the kitchen doorway taking in what has now become a familiar sight. The other blonde is in a light blue calf length dress, fluffy pink house slippers, and what looks like a new khaki apron neatly tied in a bow at the back. Her hair is pulled into a neat ponytail with a ribbon that matches her dress. Brittany knows exactly what her wife would say right now, <em>Do you not own shorts? <em>Chuckling to herself, Brittany opts for, "Morning."

"Good morning." Quinn plates the bacon and switches pans. "You want scrambled or over easy?"

"Scrambled." Brittany chooses a papaya from the fruit basket, grabs a knife and spoon, and walks over to the trashcan. As she slices the fruit lengthwise and scoops out the black peppercorn sized seeds, she thinks back to her conversation with Santana and wonders how much to share with Quinn. Unsure what to do, she settles for, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," Quinn cracks several eggs into a large pyrex bowl, and waits for Brittany to continue. When she doesn't, Quinn decides to bite the bullet. "Are you going to ask about my fight with Santana?"

Brittany scoops the seeds out of the second half of the fruit, then sets both on the counter and washes her hands. She turns to Quinn and dries her hands on the girl's apron. "No, but I do want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" Quinn's hand hovers just above the surface of the pan to make sure it's hot enough for the eggs. Satisfied, she pours the beaten yellow mixture in and hands the empty bowl to Brittany to wash.

Brittany accepts the non-verbal instruction. "I'm sorry that I've been so judgmental and trying to force you to do things you didn't want to do."

Quinn stares at her for a solid five seconds then returns to her eggs. This wasn't what she thought Brittany was going to say so she's not sure how to respond.

"Santana was furious when she got home last night."

Quinn rolls her eyes. _There it is._ _She's going to take her wife's side. She'll probably say, "Quinn, you know better. You know Santana has trust issues. How could you keep things from her?"_

"I don't even know how long she was yelling or how many scotches she drank, but after she calmed down, we talked, and we both realized," Brittany dries her hands before continuing, "that we haven't been fair to you. We've been so worried that you'll regret doing something with Rachel that we've been shoving our opinions down your throat. Well, especially me."

Quinn shakes her head. She doesn't even know why she's disappointedly shaking her head since she knew Santana would tell Brittany about Rachel, but still, she had hoped that somehow the best-friend tenet 'Bros before hos' would remain unbroken. "She told you."

"Don't be mad at her. She was ranting after your fight and you know how she gets. She was too upset to filter."

Quinn stirs the eggs to keep busy, the wooden spoon scraping against the teflon, and Brittany braces herself for the defensive outburst she can see coming. Right on cue, Quinn says, "You know, you both keep telling me that you'll support me no matter what, but then you harp on the decisions I make. I get that you're worried and I understand that you're just looking out for me and I appreciate that. I honestly do. But, even if you think I'm making a mistake, let me make it."

"I'm sorry."

Quinn ignores Brittany's apology and barrels on, her spoon working overtime. "The three of us are friends, we're the THREE musketeers. It's not two counselors and one patient." Brittany opens her mouth to protest, but Quinn continues. "I feel like the two of you think I'm incapable of living my life sometimes." She points the spoon at Brittany, "You are amazing, incredible even when you give advice and I will gladly always seek it, but you have to understand that just because you may be right it doesn't mean I have to follow it." Quinn shoves the spoon back into the eggs and turns off the stove. "I mean, how many times did you come to me crying in high school because Santana had another boyfriend during the day, but would use you at night? How many times did I tell you to stop being her plaything and move on so she would see what she was missing? Too many to count and you - kept - getting - hurt!" Quinn scrapes the eggs onto a platter and drops the pan back to the stove with a loud clatter. "Year after year you cried until you finally had enough and broke it off. Yes, you eventually took my advice, but it was **years** before you did and during that time, did I ever make you feel stupid for not listening to me?" Brittany shakes her head. "Exactly. I didn't because they were your mistakes to make. Yes, you and Santana have your lives figured out now. You're Brittana and you're fucking amazing, but that doesn't mean you two get to look down on me like I'm broken. **I don't need fixing! **I need my best friends who will pick me up after I fall, dust me off, hold me, whatever, but I am tired of being viewed as the screw up!"

"You're right." Brittany reaches for Quinn's hand, but she jerks away. Brittany pleads for Quinn to accept her apology with one little word - "Mickey?"

This time, Quinn bursts into tears, her shoulders shaking as all the hurt feelings about the way her best friends have been treating her, and all her own feelings of incompetence collide and explode out in wracking sobs.

Brittany rushes forward and wraps Quinn tight, her own tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>After a good cry, numerous rounds of apology, and countless hugs, Brittany rubs her thumbs against her friend's hand, not quite ready to let go. "Are we okay?"<p>

Quinn sniffs and blows her nose on a paper towel. " I'm sorry I exploded."

"I'm glad you did. We needed to clear the air."

Quinn nods. "Speaking of... do you share your wife's opinion that I've been lying this whole time?" Brittany shakes her head and Quinn narrows her eyes in thought, then nods knowingly. "Because you _knew_ I wasn't going to therapy, didn't you?"

Brittany nods.

"I had a feeling you knew." Quinn chuckles and explains her reasoning. "If you thought I was going you would've been asking me about the sessions."

"Yup."

Biting her lip in thought, Quinn asks, "Should I go talk to Santana now?"

"Nah, she's probably hungover. She drank a LOT last night." Quinn sets the bacon and eggs on the kitchen table while Brittany grabs plates for them. "What did you do after you got home last night?"

"Actually, nothing. I was upset at first, but then I was more exhausted than anything else and fell asleep." Quinn bustles around the kitchen, grabbing cups from the cupboard and filling them with orange juice. "It's weird. I wasn't even worried about Santana and I. If this had been five years ago, maybe even five _months_ ago, I would've been anxious all night, worried that our friendship was over. But last night, even though I was really hurt and she was upset, I wasn't worried. I knew we just needed space and would talk when we calmed down."

Brittany takes her seat at the table, hands Quinn her fork, and marvels at how much Quinn really has grown over the past few months. "I'm glad. I know the two of you will sort things out." She takes a large bite of eggs and hums appreciatively. After a few minutes of silently enjoying their meal, Brittany says, "By the way, you were incredible yesterday. You didn't drive home buzzed, you stood up to your mother, you handled Ella getting stuck way better than we did, **and** you stayed sober even though you and Santana were fighting. It's impressive." Quinn raises an eyebrow and Brittany quickly amends, "I'm sorry if that sounded condescending, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant, you've come a long way and I'm pr -" Brittany stops herself because telling Quinn she's proud of her is probably still going to come across as condescending.

Quinn chuckles in amusement at Brittany's sudden insecurity over her word choice. "It's okay. I'm proud of me, too. Thanks." She reaches for more bacon. "Have you checked on Santana, yet? She must be a mess."

"Not yet." Brittany points at Quinn with her fork. "You know you have to take care of her today, right? I work."

Quinn grimaces at the thought, eyes the two strips of bacon she just added to her plate, and reaches for two more - she's going to need all the help she can get to make it through the day.

"So..." Brittany chomps on the extra crispy bacon. "Are you really planning to sleep with Rachel this weekend?"

Quinn's gaze shifts quickly to Brittany and she just stares at her for a few seconds before answering. "Yes?"

"Okay." Brittany continues eating but can feel Quinn's eyes on her. She doesn't look up, instead grabbing a spoon to dig into her half of the papaya. "Don't forget to be safe."

Quinn frowns. "Safe? She's a girl."

Through a mouthful of papaya, Brittany explains, "Even girls need to practice safe sex."

Quinn leans forward, as though speaking closer to Brittany will help her understand the meaning of the words better. "But... she's a _girl_. Why would I need a condom?"

Brittany laughs in amusement over Quinn's naivete. "You better hurry up and make up with San so she'll tell you all about female prophylactics."

"Female _condoms_?" Quinn raises her eyebrows in question, waiting for Brittany to explain, but the blonde just shakes her head and returns to her food.

* * *

><p>Santana groans in discomfort, her entire body achy and dehydrated, but the pounding in her head worse than everything else combined. She tries to sit up, but groans when the room spins and the bitter acidity of bile rises to the back of her throat. Crashing back down to the couch, she kicks herself for losing control the night before and wishes someone would invent a cure for hangovers. "Fuuuuuuuck."<p>

Quinn carries a glass of orange juice downstairs and cringes at the awful retching. "You sound miserable."

Santana moans, "Could you be any louder?"

Quinn smirks and heavily stomps down the last few steps and over to the couch. "I could, yes."

Santana squeezes her head in pain, but Quinn feels no remorse since she's been on that side of a hangover before and Santana had no qualms about picking on her. Still, she does her duty as best friend and holds out the cup, pointing the straw to Santana's lips. "Drink, drunk."

"Ha. Ha. Clever," Santana says dryly then takes a long sip and pushes the cup away. "Did you bring tylenol?"

"Yeah." Quinn digs the bottle out of her pocket, rattles it loudly just to be annoying, and hands Santana the pills. After a second or two, she announces without preamble, "I haven't been drinking."

Santana exhales in disbelief that the argument is already starting. "Can't we do this later?"

"No. I'm not going to spend the day catering to your ass if we're still fighting."

Santana hesitates, but decides Quinn is right. "I'm sorry I said I didn't trust you. I over reacted, yada yada yada, forgive me?"

"Yada yada yada? That's your apology?"

"At least **I** apologized. Where's yours?"

Quinn raises an eyebrow, but accepts that this is as good as it's gonna get in her condition. "Fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole story, blah blah blah, forgive me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good." Quinn takes Santana's hand and pulls her upright. "Come on, we're going out."

"What? Are you high?" Santana yanks her hand back and drops back down, sliding against the leather in search of a cool spot. "Tell Britt to come get me." When she's told Brittany left for the day, Santana rants, "What? She knows I can't walk in my condition."

"Sucks for you." Quinn grabs the glass and heads towards the stairs.

Bolting upright, Santana pushes through the intense drumming in her head and asks, "Are you gonna get my breakfast?"

"You drank it." Just before closing the door, Quinn adds, "When you can get your drunk ass upstairs, you can have bacon."

"BITCH!"

* * *

><p>Brittany is in her tiny studio office that consists of a desk with a chair on either side - one for her and one for a client, a metal file cabinet with three drawers, a red couch covered in costume designs for an upcoming photo shoot, and a full length mirror. She picks up her buzzing phone and opens the media message from Quinn. The video begins with Kelly standing by the couch, her knee bent and hovering in mid air as she appears to contemplate what to do next. Her body rocks and she reaches towards the camera. Brittany can't help but smile when she a hand suddenly appear in the shot, beckoning her Kelly forward. <em>"That's it, come to mommy."<em>

Kelly smiles and babbles,_ "Ma."_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Brittany screams out loud along with Quinn's screams on the video. Brittany pulls the phone closer, clicking the volume until it's maxed out. "Oh my god! She's talking! Our baby is talking!" The camera shakes and flips to face Quinn, _"OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT!" _then flips back to Kelly. _"Ma ma." _Brittany jumps up and down like a maniac. "She's talking! She's talking!" She presses buttons on her phone, trying to call Quinn, but a knock on the door stops her.

"She's talk-ing, she's talk-ing!" She dances over to the door and yanks it open, ready to tell whomever is on the other side the good news - whether they know who Kelly is or not - but instead she squeals in surprise. "EM!" She hugs her friend. "You gotta see -"

"Hi." Skye steps forward, her hand extended. "I'm Skye, Em-ily's girlfriend."

Oblivious to the correction she received, Brittany smiles warmly and hugs Skye. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Come in, come in." She gathers up the costumes and tosses them on her desk so her visitors can sit on the couch, and pulls the desk chair over for herself. Since she knows Emily better, she asks her, "What are you guys doing in Lima?" To Brittany's surprise, Emily looks to Skye for the answer so Brittany switches her attention to the other woman.

Skye smiles, but Brittany can't help but think it seems forced. "Emily said you invited her for the weekend, so I told my love here," she pats Emily's hand, "that I would really like to meet you." Her grin becomes toothy but the smile still doesn't reach her eyes. "Anyone who takes a liking to this one is special in my book, so, here we are."

Brittany has always been good at reading body language and this woman is setting her hair on end. Still, she wouldn't be Brittany S. Pierce if she didn't give Skye the benefit of the doubt. "That's wonderful! I've been dying to meet you, and you have to meet my wife, Santana. Are you guys free for dinner?"

Emily quickly says, "You don't have to -"

Skye turns and smiles at her girlfriend, but the way Emily's mouth quickly shuts doesn't go unnoticed by Brittany. "Actually, why don't _I_ take you three to dinner." Emily's eyes widen in surprise of her girlfriend's generosity.

"Thank you, but only if you let us treat you the next time you're in town."

Skye nods in agreement. "Have you ever been to Breadstix? I hear it's better than Olive Garden."

Brittany claps and bounces in her seat. "That's San's favorite restaurant! She'll pee her pants when we tell her."

The couple rise from the couch and Skye immediately puts her arm around the slightly shorter woman. Emily welcomes the embrace and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Skye hugs her close. "Great, my girl and I will meet you there?"

"Actually," Brittany grabs her purse and keys, "Why don't you two follow me to my place? I need a shower and wanna make sure Quinn - she's our best friend who lives with us - can babysit. Is that alright?"

"You have kids?" Skye asks incredulously since in her experience, drop dead gorgeous dancers don't risk the toll childbirth takes on their bodies.

"Yeah, 3 year old twins - Tony and Ella."

"Can't wait," says Skye through that same toothy smile. "Lead the way."

The girls leave the studio and Brittany jumps into her Prius, switching on the car bluetooth so she can call the house. As she pulls out of the parking lot, Santana answers her phone. "Hi babe, how you feeling?"

"Horrible! Quinn ignored me all day!"

Brittany can hear Quinn in the background calling Santana a tattle tale and whiny little brat. She giggles at her wife's exaggeration, but says nothing further on the subject. "Honey, I'm on my way home with -"

"HA! Q? Britt is on her way home **right now** and she's PISSED! You were supposed to look after me!"

"What?" Quinn argues, "Why? I fed you and kept you hydrated!"

Brittany scolds her wife. "Santana, stop it. I need to talk to -'

Santana cuts her off. "Oooooh she wants to talk to you."

"WHY?" Quinn screams, "You better tell her the truth RIGHT NOW Santana!"

Brittany rolls her eyes at her two immature best friends, grunts in frustration, and uncharacteristically hangs up on them. **"So annoying. **San's just gonna have to deal with it when I show up with guests."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. :)<p>

On Tumblr and Twitter, I'm ASLGoofy.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

* * *

><p>"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a -"<p>

"Enough!" Quinn stabs the stereo system's power button and plunges the house in silence. "How many times are you gonna play that damn song? You were supposed to be bathing her!"

Santana continues to dance around the living room with Kelly in her arms. "I'm teaching her not to take shi - cra - _stuff_ from people. To stand up for herself." Kelly's little hands wave and her legs kick as she makes it known that she wants more dancing. "See." Santana says as she bounces Kelly around. "I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through -"

"Santana!"

Santana glares at her uptight friend. "Fine. I'll play something else."

"_Thank_ you."

"Your mama is so rude." Santana presses another button and slowly raises the volume until Rihanna's voice is blasting through the house. "Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up. Come here rude boy, boy is you big -"

"SANTANA!"

"Take it, take it!"

"Santa -" Quinn throws her hands up and stalks back to the kitchen, just as the front door opens and Brittany walks in.

Santana crooks her finger in a come hither motion, and gyrates her hips as she dances forward. "Come here Rude boy, boy, can you get it up. Come here Rude boy, boy is you -" She stops wide eyed as Emily and Skye both walk in.

"Sorry." Brittany giggles at her adorable wife who was trying to appear salacious while balancing an infant on her hip. She leads the other women into the living room. "I brought some visitors."

Skye pulls Emily into her side and waits for the fireworks she assumes will happen since they are uninvited guests _and_ just walked in on something they probably weren't supposed to see.

"I see that." Santana blushes with embarrassment as she shuts off the stereo.

"FINALLY!" yells Quinn from the kitchen.

Santana mentally flips her off and extends her hand to Emily. "It's great to see you again." Then to Skye, "Hi, I'm Santana."

Skye shakes her hand, holding it much longer than etiquette calls for. "Nice to meet you. I'm Skye."

Kelly reaches out for Emily and she responds with a little wave, her eyes sparkling with delight. In a high pitched voice, Santana asks Kelly, "Do you wanna go to Aunty Emily?" Kelly kicks her legs and pushes off of her dance partner. "Okay, okay, hold your horses." She passes the infant over and Emily immediately smells her head. Santana laughs out loud. "Doesn't she smell great?"

Relieved that Santana is alright with their last minute visitors, Brittany excuses herself to the kitchen to talk to Quinn. "Hey Quinnie. Something smells good."

"Salmon. You're home early."

"Yeah. Emily and her girlfriend stopped by the studio. They wanna take San and I to dinner, but I didn't realize you already cooked."

Quinn waves her hand dismissively. "Go. It's fine. We can eat this tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"I could use a quiet night in." Quinn rubs her fingers against her temples to alleviate the throbbing headache. "Your wife drove me crazy. I had to ask your mom to get the kids from school."

Brittany shoots her a placating smile, as if to say, _"I'm sure she wasn't that bad." _But, when one perfectly manicured eyebrow arches in challenge, Brittany laughs and raises a hand in surrender. "Sorry. I owe you one."

"I'd like lunch, just the two of us, at Le Cirque."

"Deal." Brittany tugs on Quinn's arm. "Come on, I want you to meet them." The girls walk out to the living room where they find Emily and Santana on the floor with Kelly, and Skye on the couch, looking uncomfortable and annoyed. "Hey guys, I want you to meet our best friend, Quinn. She lives here, too."

Skye scoots to the edge of the couch cushion and blatantly checks Quinn out. Quinn steps closer, hand extended, and Skye jumps up to introduce herself. They exchange pleasantries until Quinn turns her attention to Emily and smiles warmly. "I saw your text response to Britt's question. Anyone who quotes Peter Pan is already one of us. It's nice to finally meet you."

Emily returns the smile. "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Speaking of good looking kids," Brittany grins toothily, "What time are ours coming home?"

"They should be home any minute." Santana stands and rests Kelly on her hip. "I should probably bathe her before dinner."

"That's okay, S. I'll do it." Quinn takes Kelly and Santana frowns in confusion so she explains, "You guys are going out to dinner."

"We are?"

Brittany wraps both arms around her wife's waist from the side and rest her chin on Santana's shoulder. "Skye and Emily wanna take us to dinner." She feels Santana tense at the unexpected plans and quickly adds, "But, if you aren't up to it, then I can just go."

_Here it comes_, Skye thinks, as she practically salivates over the growing tension. _I bet Santana is gonna ask to speak to Brittany in the kitchen._ To her disappointment, Santana smiles and shakes her head.

"No, I'm good. Where are we going?"

"Breadstix."

Santana buzzes with excitement, but does her best not to make a fool of herself in front of their guests again. After excusing themselves to get ready, the girls head upstairs. "Babe? How come you didn't tell me they were coming?"

Brittany strips off her clothes and climbs into the shower. "I tried to but you and Quinn were too busy arguing."

"Oh sorry." Santana removes her clothes and tries to climb in behind her wife, but Brittany gives her a look that stops her dead in her tracks. "What? I need to shower, too,"

"_Just_ a shower. No funny business. We have guests downstairs."

Santana smirks and holds her hands out, beckoning her wife closer as she climbs into the tub. "Come here Rude boy, boy, can you get it up. Come here -" She laughs when Brittany slaps her on the arm. "Okay, okay, I'll behave."

As Brittany lathers up and scrubs her body she says, "Quinn says I owe her lunch at Le Cirque for taking care of you today. You must've been extra obnoxious."

"Noooo," Santana playfully fibs. "We had fun."

/

_Finally making it upstairs from the basement, Santana is stretched out on the white living room carpet, her right arm folded under her head and the other extended with the remote aimed at the television, trying to survive the pounding in her head while lazily searching for something decent to watch. Beside her, Kelly fists her ruby red tank top and pulls herself closer with one hand while grabbing the knotted tie of her aunt's black sweatpants with the other. With tie in hand, she beams triumphantly and shoves it into her mouth, happily gumming the end of it. To their left, Quinn is in the armchair with her feet propped up on the coffee table, tugging on the hem of the I'm Magically Delicious T-shirt she borrowed from Brittany, and her own well worn Cheerio's shorts. "I don't understand why you made me wear this," she grumbles._

"_Because this isn't the 50's and you should be comfy."_

"_My clothes are comfortable."_

"_But now you look comfortable. Plus, you look hot." Santana side eyes her and scrunches her nose. "I think you'd look hotter if you were in long pants."_

"_I don't need to look ho-" Quinn stops abruptly and narrows her eyes. "What's wrong with my legs?"_

_Santana quickly returns to channel surfing. "Nuthin'."_

"_**Santana."**_

"_Weeeeeell... they're a liiiittle thick."_

"_Thick?" Quinn swings her legs to the carpet and slaps her hands against her thighs. "I am not fat."_

"_Fat? Who said fat?" Santana turns to Kelly, "Did you hear me say fat? Because I didn't hear anything like that." When she feels Quinn's eyes boring into her, she shrugs it off. "I'm not saying anything you don't already know. Your knees are a little pudgy is all. Pants make you look slimmer."_

"_PUDGY?" Quinn defensively covers her knees. "They are not!"_

_Giggling at how riled up her best friend is getting, Santana shakes her head dismissively. "Fine, they're not." Quinn huffs and stalks off to her room, and Santana leans over to whisper to Kelly. "Ten bucks says she comes back wearing a long dress to hide her pudgy knees." Kelly's tiny hand slaps at her face, and Santana grins. "Sorry, didn't mean to diss your mommy."_

/

"Fun, huh?" Brittany eyes her skeptically. "When you're ready to tell the truth, let me know."

Santana laughs and changes the subject. "Soooo, Skye is pretty hot. The security uniform we saw her in definitely didn't do her body justice."

Brittany hums a noncommittal response, climbs out of the tub, and dries off. "What are you wearing to dinner?"

"How about," Santana pauses, eyes sparkling with mischief. "I dress you, and you dress me?"

A slow smile forms as Brittany's mind reels with the possibilities. "Anything I want?"

"Anything."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"NOOOOO!" Santana jolts forward, the seat belt strap digging into her neck as she strains to get a better view of the boarded up restaurant. <strong>"What the hell happened?<strong> There wasn't even any warning." Santana faces her wife, eyes watering as she whips the fedora off her head and slams it to her lap. "I still have unused gift certificates! **¡Esto no es justo! **_**(This isn't fair!)**_Why didn't they call me? I'm on the VIP mailing list for fuck's sake!"

Brittany kills the engine and watches helplessly as Santana jumps out of the car and rushes towards the restaurant - arms flailing and obscenities flying. "I can't believe it's closed." While Satana's obsession with Breadstix was due in large part to the food, Brittany's affection for the restaurant was for the memories it held. She trudges up to one of the windows where the artificial snow has been scraped away, and cups her hands against the glass to peer in, her eyes immediately falling on their booth. The booth that held so many incredible memories, but none as special as their many, _many_ dates - playing footsie for the first time, holding hands under that damn napkin, being fed shrimp cocktail by her best friend turned lover turned wife. She wipes the moisture from her eyes and Santana slides up beside her, somber, hands thrust into her pockets, but before she can say anything, Skye and Emily are beside them. After briefly explaining Santana's love of breadsticks, the girls pose for pictures in front of the boarded doors, and climb back into their car to lead the way to a nearby diner, _The Gravy Train_.

"I can't believe Breadstix closed." Santana pouts and drops her head against the window. "This night is gonna suck, you know that right? It's doomed."

"Honey," Brittany coos, "You do know there are other Breadstix locations, right? Maybe the one in Columbus is still open."

Santana rolls her eyes at her naieve wife and shakes her head. "Do you seriously think I'm upset about not eating there any more?" When Brittany appears confused, Santana continues, "I'm gonna miss what that place meant to _us_, Britt."

Brittany smiles warmly and reaches over to hold her wife's hand. "I'm sorry. I thought you were just lamenting the loss of your warm breadsticks."

Santana sighs. "I was at _first_, but then I realized this place was so much more than that."

"We'll always have the memories, babe."

"I guess," Santana says through a pout. "I still think this night is doomed."

Brittany stops at a red light and faces her wife. "Please promise me you'll try and be in a good mood." Santana sighs loudly, but nods and Brittany knows that's as good a response as she's going to get. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

><p>Skye holds the door for everyone as they enter the restaurant that is an actual train dining car with booths along the side walls. As they wait for the hostess, she hooks a thumb toward the <em>Wait to be Seated <em>sign. "What happened to the 'please'? Don't these signs come standard with a cursive _please_ at the top? You'd think even a dive like this could afford another six letters."

Grateful that Skye just gave her a reason to let out some of her snark, Santana adds, "I know, right? Now it's all rude and ordering us to wait. It may as well say, 'Don't move a fricken muscle!'" The two share a laugh while the other two women look at each other in amusement.

To Brittany, Emily says, "It's like they're long lost twins."

The hostess arrives and leads them to their booth. Santana and Skye both wait at the edge, still locked in animated conversation, while the other women slide in. Brittany whispers, "Isn't it a bit ironic that they're discussing the decline of social pleasantries while swearing and calling people idiots?" Emily giggles, but says nothing. Brittany pauses before opening her menu. "You have to try the poutine. It's the best I've ever had."

"What's poutine?"

"French fries, with cheese curd and homemade brown gravy." When Emily cringes, Brittany continues, "Trust me. It sounds gross, but it's the best thing ever."

"I'll taste yours. I'm thinking prime burger, with grilled onions, mushrooms, and provolone cheese. I didn't realize how hungry I am."

"Ooh that sounds good. I'll have that, too." Brittany turns to ask Santana what she's having, but she's too busy talking about a bar down the road that has billiards and ten year old scotch. Instead she asks Emily, "So, you're coming this weekend, right?"

"I think so."

Brittany wants to ask Emily why she isn't sure, but before she can say anything, the waitress appears at their table dressed in a black and red uniform top that resembles a train conductor, cat eye glasses complete with chain, and a pleated skirt. "I'm Alice and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Skye says water, and Santana adds, "With lemon, please."

As the waitress walks off, Skye shoots Santana a sardonic smile. "Such good manners."

Santana laughs, opens her menu and leans into her wife. "Baby are we sharing the poutine? Cuz I wanna get the chicken with mushroom gravy, too." Brittany nods, her eyes crinkling at the corners with an affectionate smile because Santana's foul mood has lifted. Alice returns with their water and takes Santana and Brittany's order before turning to the other women.

Emily opens her mouth, but Skye interrupts. "She'll have the spinach salad, and I'll get the turkey dinner."

Brittany asks, "I thought you were getting the prime burger?"

Skye says, "Nah, she always gets a salad. She's watching her weight."

Nodding sheepishly, Emily adds, "Yeah. I may _want_ a burger, but a salad is the better choice."

Brittany thinks she's afraid to be indulgent in front of them, and tries to convince her to get what she really wants. Emily looks to her girlfriend and receives a shrug, but knows better than to disagree with Skye. "Thanks, but I'll stick to the salad."

"Okay, hon," replies Alice. She gathers the menus, flips one over and shows them mouthwatering photos of homemade desserts. "That means you'll have plenty of room for one of these."

Wanting to show Emily that there's no need to hold back in front of them, Brittany orders a chocolate shake. Skye raises an eyebrow and looks to Santana, expecting a reprimanding response, but Santana says, "You're sharing that with me, right?"

"Duh."

* * *

><p>As dinner is served, the girls fall into comfortable conversation with explanations over who fell for who first (Brittany easily admits that she fell in love with Santana first, while neither Skye nor Emily know who was first in their relationship), children (Skye is emphatically against the rugrats) and pets. "We have a kitten. Her name is Sir Teeny Tiny Tigger."<p>

"Sir?" asks Skye while at the same time Emily asks, "You have a cat?"

"Yeah," nods Brittany. "She must've been hiding. You'll meet her this weekend."

Emily skips that last comment and her eyes brighten with hope. "What kind of cat is it?" Skye turns to her with a deep frown etched on her forehead as she wonders what her girlfriend is up to. Emily quickly explains, "You weren't sneezing. We were there for almost an hour, but you didn't sneeze once. Maybe you're not allergic to this breed."

Skye rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's naivete, but says nothing. Santana studies the woman as she sips her wine and it's clear that Skye made up the allergy so she wouldn't have to put up with a cat. Brittany starts to explain all she knows about Tigger, but Santana interrupts her, hoping to save Emily from the embarrassing realization. "Hon, do you have any motrin?"

"Yeah, it's in the car. I'll get it." Santana stands to let Brittany out of the booth. When Brittany returns, the topic has changed to puppies and she is asked if she likes dogs. Once again seated, Brittany explains that she loves all living creatures and hopes to one day live on a farm, much to her wife's displeasure.

"What about you, Santana," Emily says. "Do you like dogs?"

Santana sips her water. "I did when I was younger."

"What changed your mind?"

/

"_...98, 99, 100. Ready or not, here I come!" Pushing herself off the tree, Santana scans the park in search of what Brittany would consider the perfect hiding place. As soon as she spots the castle style jungle gym with a twisty slide and tall turrets she knows Brittany is there. Running over at top speed, she jumps onto the slide and yells "GOTCHA!" To her surprise, the blonde isn't laying there. Santana scans the park. Two trees, a garbage can, two seesaws and a set of swings. This castle is the only viable option. She climbs up the slide, sits at the top, scrunches her nose in disgust at the stench and quickly looks around her for the source. "I can't believe she talked me into this. We could be in my car getting my mack on instead of running around this godforsaken playground. BRIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT! Come out!" Brittany's giggle reverberates around her and Santana spins expecting to see her friend behind her, but she doesn't. _

"_For you, I would."_

"_Shit!" Santana looks up and sees Brittany hovering far above her. "How the hell are you staying up there?"_

_Brittany drops down beside her best friend with a whispered thud. "Magic."_

_Santana pinches her nose, "Oh my god! You stiiiink."_

_Brittany shrugs. "I slipped and fell in poop."_

"_Disgusting." Santana holds Brittany at arms length when the blonde tries to hug her. "What did you mean, 'For you I would'?"_

"_You said, 'Come out.' I'm saying I would come out for you, if you were ready."_

_Santana's eyebrows pinch into a frown. "Let's go eat. We're gonna have to drive through somewhere cuz noone is gonna want your stinky ass in their restaurant."_

"_What happened to making out?" Brittany says with a pout._

_Santana scoots forward and down the slide. From the bottom she yells, "Your horrific odor has successfully quelled my desire to get my mack on."_

"_Stop exaggerating. It's not that bad." Brittany leaps from the top of the slide and lands beside her with a feline grace. Within seconds she has Santana wrapped in her arms. The smaller girl screeches and tries to get away but Brittany holds tight. "I was serious about coming out for you, you know?"_

"_I know B. I want to - just not yet, okay? We're gonna be on top as seniors and I'd like to revel in that for a bit before I come out and get kicked down the social ladder." Brittany purses her lips together in thought and Santana lifts her chin then cups her cheek. "I'm sorry. That was lame." Santana sighs heavily. "I'm afraid to tell my parents. I've been practicing all summer but it isn't perfect yet. I promise after I tell them, we'll come out at school, okay? Just... please let me do it in my own time."_

_Brittany nods and smiles proudly. "And then you'll dance with me?"_

"_And then I'll dance with you." Santana leans in for a kiss but pulls back and shakes her head violently. "God B, what'd you do - smear the shit all over you?"_

"_It's not that bad!" Brittany laughs then gasps when she sees a small dog quivering under the slide. She kneels down and holds her hand out but the dog backs away."He looks hungry. Do you have any food?"_

_Santana pats her pockets and comes up with a roll of certs. "No, sorry. He must be starving. Let's run to the store and get him something."_

_Brittany nods but then stops as they pass the garbage can and rummages through it. Santana gags as Brittany pulls out a half eaten sandwich. The blonde races back to the dog and holds it out._

"_Just toss it, B."_

"_No, he's scared." Holding the sandwich out, Brittany coos "Come on little guy. Come on." Slowly, the mangey mutt walks out from under the jungle gym - his wet matted fur caked with dirt and god only knows what else. He sniffs then grabs the sandwich greedily._

_Santana yelps and pulls Brittany back - thinking the dog is lunging to bite her best friend. The girls fall backwards in a heap and the mutt leaps on them and licks them both vigorously._

"_Oh my god Britt get him off! GET HIM OFF!" The dog continues undeterred and Santana screams, "MmmmmMMmm!" She kicks her legs and Brittany finally lifts the dog off. Santana jumps up and spits several times into the grass. She yanks the hem of her shirt up and frantically wipes her face, ear and tongue. "He fucking frenched me!"_

_Brittany is soothing the frightened dog. "He's scared San."_

"_Shit B! His gross slimy slobber is in my hair!" Santana whines and she has to control herself from tearing the mutt from Brittany's arms and drop kicking the little bastard. "We're leaving." Brittany starts to pick up the stray but Santana spits out, "NO. That thing is not coming with us."_

_Brittany's hands shoot up to cover the dogs ears. "Santana! You'll hurt his feelings."_

_Santana rolls her eyes. "Brittany Susan Pierce that dog is not setting one paw in my car."_

_Brittany's lip juts out. "Why?"_

"_Because I said so." Santana crosses her arms and sets her jaw. "Pout all you want, but I'm not changing my mind."_

_Brittany's lip quivers and her eyes water._

"_Fuck Britt, stop it. I said NO."_

_Brittany sniffles._

"_No."_

"_Fine!" Brittany huffs. "Then we'll walk home."_

/

"Well?" asks Skye.

"Huh?" Santana snaps out of her daydream right before her past self gave in and allowed the damn dog into her car. She scrunches her nose remembering that every time she turned on the AC her car was filled with the stench of shit, wet dog and garbage. It had taken her several trips to get the car detailed before it finally smelled like her leather upholstery again. Santana looks back and forth between the women, their eyes full of curiosity, but this story just isn't one she can share with people she just met. "I just don't."

Brittany sips her wine and inebriatedly smirks."She prefers a cute pussy."

"This night just got good!" Skye laughs out loud, then flicks the rim of her wine glass. "We need better drinks."

* * *

><p>Skye grabs a cue stick off the wall of the <em>Breakers<em> _Billiard Hall_ and joins Brittany and Emily at the booth as she chalks up the cue. "You're not gonna play?"

Brittany shakes her head and pulls out a twenty dollar bill, slapping it to the table in front of Emily. "I bet my wife beats the pants off your woman."

Emily laughs and plays along, slamming her twenty on top of the other. "You're on. Go get 'em babe."

"I'll need a kiss for good luck." Skye leans down and steals an awkward kiss.

Brittany laughs and says, "You've never seen San play. You're gonna need a helluva lot more luck than that."

Santana arrives at the table and distributes the drinks. "What'd I miss?"

Brittany hooks a thumb at Emily. "I just bet twenty bucks on you."

"Or we could make it interesting." Skye downs half her beer before she continues. "Winner gets to kiss the other woman. I win, and I get a kiss from Britt here. And, if you win, -

Santana steps forward with a menacing smile. "Your lips go anywhere near hers and I _will_ go all Lima Heights on you." Skye throws her hands up in apology, one still clutching the pool stick. She turns to Emily and asks for quarters for the pool table while Brittany tugs on her wife's arm, pulling Santana to squat beside her. She leans over and whispers something, causing Santana to blush for the second time that night, before kissing her and strutting off with a cocky bounce in her step.

Emily leans forward, eyes sparkling with curiosity. "What'd you say to her?"

"Nothin'." Brittany raises her cosmo, scrunches her nose, and giggles. "I gotta ask, how come you didn't tell me you were coming tonight?"

If Emily is taken aback by the question she doesn't show it. "I'm sorry, it all happened so fast. I told Skye that you invited me for the weekend and she wasn't thrilled. She said I didn't know you from Eve and that I had no idea what your intentions might be, and something about a third wheel crush, but I told her I barely even knew Santana, and that the two of you were very happily married. She wanted to be sure that no funny business was going to happen, and I think that's why she tried to up the stakes on the bet. She wanted to see if Santana would go for it or not."

"San would never, not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"I don't know if she'd want me telling you this, but in high school we made the rounds. We kissed more than our fair share of guys and girls - spin the bottle, dares, or to get free drinks. But, neither of us have done anything like that since high school."

"Well, I think you guys are an incredibly attractive couple and you compliment each other really well."

"Thanks." Brittany slowly turns her glass in her hand. Her eyes dart to Skye and then back to Emily before she asks, "Are you coming this weekend?"

Emily turns to look at her girlfriend for a few seconds, smiling at the way she and Santana are trying to psych each other out. "This is the most relaxed I've ever seen her. When we first meet new people she gets really nervous and socially awkward. I find it kind of endearing. I call her my little butch. All of a sudden I'm 'her' girl and..." Emily shakes her head as she laughs at how different her girlfriend is around new people. Turning back to Brittany, she sips her drink. "I know, she can be a bit… _much_ sometimes. Insecure. Her dad cheated on her mom, her mom cheated on her stepdad, and her last two girlfriends cheated on her so she's a little overbearing at times. We're still figuring each other out, and I know you picked up on that. I see how you look at us. The way you're reading our body language, the awkwardness, wondering if I'm in an abusive relationship."

Brittany clasps her hand around Emily's wrist. "No, I didn't think abusive. I just… you're different around her, that's all."

"Yeah, I am, I know. She likes to be in charge. Sometimes it bugs me, but most of the time, it doesn't. I mean, it's nice to just give over the decisions and not worry about the little things. She's a really great person, Britt. I mean, yeah, she has her faults - like taking the car to meet her friends and leaving me stranded - but, most of the time, she's good to me, and puts up with me. I can be really whiny and irritating, and I forget stuff that she likes or wanted me to do, it annoys her, 'cause she's very organized. But, you know, we balance out. And, I know it may not look like it, but it's a good relationship. Okay?"

Brittany chuckles, trying to make light of the sudden serious conversation. "All I asked was if you were coming over this weekend."

Emily leans forward, her elbows on the table. "No. You asked if I was _escaping_ her this weekend."

Brittany's eyes rise to meet Emily's and she finds herself slowly nodding. "You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was so transparent."

"It's okay. I get it." Emily laughs. "She's been through a lot and doesn't trust easily. Dysfunctional doesn't even begin to describe her childhood. It's easy to misunderstand her, but she's not a bad person. Sometimes I wonder how suited we really are to each other, but then I go home and fall into her arms, and everything else disappears. Anyway, if anything ever happens, I promise you'll be the first call I make, okay?" Finishing her drink, Emily chuckles at herself and lowers her head in shame. "God, I'm sorry, I get way too serious when I drink. I know this isn't the playful Emily you're used to."

"No, it's not, but I like it. I'm getting to know you both better and so far, I like it. I'm not all rainbows and unicorns either." When Emily quirks an eyebrow, Brittany laughs. "What? I have a serious side."

"You? Now **that**, I have to see."

Brittany smiles and slides out of the booth. "You will, but first, we need more drinks. I'll be back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :0)<strong>


	79. Chapter 79

**AN: Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way. Thank you for all the supportive messages, and encouragement to continue writing.  
><strong>

Chapter 79

* * *

><p>The following morning, tiny bare feet race down the white carpeted hall and stop abruptly at the master bedroom door. Tony is in a bright blue Batman shirt and yellow underwear, his hair slick with so much gel that he looks like a mini-Blaine. He turns the door handle, but it's locked. "Mama, is you up?"<p>

"Gramma said don't wake up them," scolds Ella, her braided pigtails falling neatly against her own Wonder Woman underoos, with a lasso of white kitchen string tucked into her waistband.

"I not." Tony presses his face to the door and stage whispers. "Mami? Is _you_ up? Come play."

Santana stirs, and coughs, wincing when the fumes of scotch from the night before burn her throat. The children are getting louder, rivaling the pounding in her head, and she wishes she could just hit a snooze button and go back to sleep. She rolls over and buries her face in her wife's back, scrunching her nose at the pungent cigarette smoke still clinging to the green Mighty Ducks jersey. Brittany nudges her, "Babe, they want you."

"I'll give you a hundred bucks to go."

"Sleeping."

"Please?"

"Zzzzzz."

"_Somebody_ go so I can get back to sleep."

Santana's eyes snap open. She repositions herself onto her left elbow and peers over her wife to see the other blonde being cuddled. "What are you doing here?" Brittany giggles and snuggles closer to Quinn. Santana gawks at them for a few seconds, and tries to piece together the drunken events of the night before, but comes up blank. Biting her bottom lip, she gingerly lifts the comforter and peeks under it, but Brittany catches her - an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Are you checking to see if we're dressed?"

Santana sheepishly returns the comforter, patting it a few times over her wife's hip. "No."

"Silly."

"Mami? Mama? I hearded you," Tony calls out. "Open the door."

"It's so early," grumbles Santana as she tugs her wife closer and presses a possessive hand against Brittany's stomach.

Brittany smiles affectionately and cranes her neck to place a reassuring kiss to her wife's forehead, and to check the clock on the nightstand behind her. "No wonder they're bugging us. It's 11:30."

"WHAT?" Quinn bolts upright and leaps out of bed, all symptoms of a hangover completely obliterated by the adrenaline coursing through her. She darts around the room, checking under fallen pillows and hurling them back to the floor. "Rachel is coming today! I'm not even ready! Where's my phone?" She turns in a complete circle, searching the room for her missing phone, but doesn't see it anywhere. "Shit!"

"Maaaaaaama, I hearded Mami say the bad word!"

"We'll be out in a minute, honey. Go play with your sister." Brittany turns over and nudges Santana. "Come on, babe, we gotta get up."

"Why does he just assume it's me swearing?" Santana makes no effort to get out of bed. Instead, she sits up and flops back against the headboard. A blinking light on the nightstand catches her eye. Quinn's phone. With a mischievous glint in her eye, she grabs it and shoves it under her leg. "Can't find your phone, huh? Maybe you left it at the bar?"

Santana's teasing tone stops Quinn dead in her tracks. She spins and thrusts out her hand. "Give it."

"_I_ don't have it."

Quinn grunts with disapproval and rushes over to physically retrieve the phone, jerking Santana forward and startling Brittany. "Sorry Britt, she took my phone." She digs around in the blankets, but finds nothing. "Where is it? I know you have it."

"You think you know."

"I need to get ready, Rachel's gonna be here soon. _Please_ just give it to me."

Santana clicks her tongue. "Begging already? I'm disap-"

Quinn seizes Santana's face and sticks out her tongue - threatening to lick something.

"NO no no no no no!" Santana panics, squeezes her eyes shut, and tries desperately to break free from Quinn's grasp.

"Give it to me."

Santana blindly grabs the phone from under her thigh and shoves it at her tormentor. "Bitch." She wipes away the non-existent saliva from her face, then slaps her wife's arm. "I can't believe you told her about that. Like she needed more stuff to use against me?"

Brittany shrugs. "She's our best friend."

Quinn shoves her phone into her purse and yanks the door open. "Thanks B, I'll call you guys later."

As soon as Quinn is out of earshot, Brittany snuggles closer to Santana. "How long before the kids see her leave and come back?"

"30 seconds?"

Brittany's smile grows. "How much trouble can we get into in thirty seconds?"

Santana raises a scolding eyebrow. "You're not off the hook, missy. I can't believe you told her."

"Why? We tell her pretty much everything, don't we?" Santana shrugs defiantly so Brittany kisses the closest thing to her - Santana's arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to tell her."She juts her bottom lip out, making herself appear very contrite, and offers her extended pinky in apology.

Santana giggles in spite of herself. "Are you serious?"

"Duh, I'm always serious."

Another round of light laughter and Santana links their fingers. "Fine, you're forgiven."

"Finely!" Tony bursts into the room with Ella close behind. "We wanna play."

Santana pulls Ella onto the bed and blows loud raspberry kisses into her neck. "What do you mean finally? We haven't even showered yet."

"Not yet? Why you so slow?" asks Tony.

Ella giggles at the kisses her mother is showering her with, then grabs Santana's face. "You stink."

Santana's eyes widen as she sucks her lips into her mouth and stops breathing, not wanting to exhale any residual scotch on her daughter. Luckily her predicament is interrupted by Mrs. Pierce's announcement of lunch.

"We coming gramma," Tony drops to his butt, bounces, and lands on the carpeted floor with his arms thrown up in victory. "Did you see me Moms?"

"Good job!" Santana pats her daughter's leg. "What about you, El?"

"Watch me!" Ella straightens up and tucks down to tumble, once, twice, and right off the bed!

Santana jerks forward in fright, but Brittany claps loudly as her daughter sticks the landing. "Woooooo! That's my girl!" She gives both her kids a high five and promises to join them soon. After they take off, she does her own backwards somersault off the bed and lands with an exaggerated hop. With hands fisted, arms extended high in the air, and a bright Cheerio smile she winks at her wife and claps loudly. "O-kay! Be aggressive! Be be aggressive!"

Santana jumps onto her knees, hands clapping in the exaggerated manner of their former life. "B-E-A-G-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E aggressive, be be AGGRESSIVE!" Bouncing forward, she reaches the end of the bed to climb off, but gets tackled back to the mattress. "Beeeeee, what are you -?"

Brittany straddles her, nipping and licking any exposed skin she can find. After a few seconds of hysterical thrashing by the brunette, Brittany stops and brushes the hair from Santana's flushed face. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"You're lucky I love you and let you have your way with me."

"Let me?" Brittany says with an amused brow. "You can't even take Quinn, there's no way you could pin me."

Knowing her wife is right, Santana changes the subject. "I'm surprised you didn't give Quinn a hard time for being excited that Berry is coming in today."

Brittany shrugs and drops down to lay beside her wife, her head rested in her crooked elbow. "What can I do? She and Puck have agreed to see other people, and I've done all I can to warn her about the repercussions."

"Well, I'm proud of you. I know you're still worried." Santana kisses her on the forehead. "Are you looking forward to seeing the Gleeks again?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah, I had fun at Tina's shower."

"That's because you won every game."

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm awesome."

"Awesome? I think the word is _cheater_." When Santana's mouth drops in indignation, Brittany continues. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone."

Santana turns to face her wife and says with seriousness, "I didn't cheat at Tina's shower."

"Prepping for baby shower games is cheating."

Santana's eyes widen at being caught for something she did years earlier, then narrow as she glares towards the doorway her best friend recently exited. "I can't believe she told you about that."

/

"_Q! Where are you?" Santana kicks the heavy front door closed and struggles with the box of diapers and many bags. "QUINN! Meet me in the kitchen!" She shuffles through the immaculate house and into the bright kitchen, setting the bags on the island's marble countertop and dropping the box to the polished wooden floor._

"_You bellowed?" Quinn enters the kitchen dressed in her usual 1950's manner of perfection - light pink dress, elegant pearl earrings and necklace, and glass of wine in hand. Santana shrugs out of her leather jacket revealing a red fitted low-cut top, and even tighter black jeans. Quinn raises an amused eyebrow. "Did you come from a club?"_

_Without missing a beat, Santana responds, "Did you come from Beaver's soccer game?" With the obligatory insults out of the way, she returns to the task at hand, reaching into one of the brown paper bags and placing jar after jar of baby food onto the counter. "Open that box on the floor."_

_Quinn ignores the diapers and joins her crazed friend in the middle of the kitchen. "What the hell is all of this?"_

_Santana pulls out a brand new yellow notepad and box of number two pencils. "An experiment."_

_Knowing there's more coming, Quinn doesn't bother asking questions and instead busies herself with washing the wine glass and making coffee. Sure enough, Santana continues. "I refuse to be humiliated at my own baby shower. You and I are going to play every conceivable shower game until I've mastered them all."_

"_Are you insane?"_

"_You know our families. They take competitions very seriously. You better believe there will be wagers and someone keeping a book."_

"_Santana, it's a ba-by shower."_

"_Did you, or did you not, join the pool on Britt's due date?" asks Santana, now dumping a pile of chocolate out of another bag. Chagrined, Quinn says nothing, so Santana continues. "So what makes you think this will be any different? And with Papa P there? You better believe I wanna win. That man hasn't let us win a game since - EVER."_

_As the smell of percolating coffee fills the air, Quinn goes to the refrigerator and pulls out chicken and asparagus. "I assume you're staying for dinner?"_

"_Of course. I told B I'm sleeping here. My clothes are in the car."_

"_And, I assume you're going to keep hounding me until I agree?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Fine."_

"_Good, okay, I know for sure they'll play the baby food game. I'll make a chart so we can document the smell, color, texture. What else?"_

_Quinn ties a salmon colored apron around her waist and starts rinsing the chicken. "Emulsion, viscosity."_

"_What?"_

"_Emulsion is whether the solution separates or not, the way oil rises to the top of water. And viscosity is the flow, like -" she pauses and pours coffee into a cup. Grabbing a spoon, she stirs the liquid. "See the way the liquid moves? If I were to use the same spoon in a cup of pudding, it wouldn't move the same way."_

"_Thank God you're a nerd."_

_Ignoring Santana's comment, Quinn eyes the box on the floor and asks, "Did you bring a doll to practice diapering?"_

_Santana glares at her friend and unconsciously rubs her ear. "No, I don't have to practice that anymore."_

_Quinn smirks remembering her recent struggle to teach her best friend the fine art of diapering. "So, what's it for?"_

"_The chocolate shit game."_

"_Santana, I told you, you can't refer to it as shit anymore."_

"_I can until the twins are born." Quinn opens her mouth to argue, but Santana yells out, "I can!" Then softer, she adds, "Britt said so."_

_Quinn smirks and places the chicken in a broiling pan to season. She opens the pantry and pulls out several spices, taking her time in her selections and imagining the taste combinations in her mouth. When she's satisfied with her choices, she rubs the spices into the chicken. "Are you excited for the shower?"_

"_No. I still think I should be allowed to go out with the guys."_

"_And who would that be? You don't have any friends."_

"_Puck."_

"_Puck? You still hang out with him?"_

"_Yes, and no, he isn't coming to the shower."_

"_I wasn't asking."_

"_You were." Santana finishes her spreadsheet and lines up the bottles to correspond with the rows. "Ready?"_

_Quinn scoffs. "I am not participating in this madness. I'll feed you and keep you hydrated, but you're on your own."_

"_What? No, I need your OCDness."_

"_That's so inappropriate Santana. I am not an Obsessive Compulsive."_

"_Please, you just spent an hour picking out spices for the damn chicken. I need you to make sure I'm doing this right and help me stay on track."_

"_Don't exaggerate. It wasn't an hour. If you're going to be scientific you need to work on your accuracy."_

"_See? That's why I need you." Santana jumps up and is at Quinn's side in a second, lightly tugging on her arm "Please? I'll owe you. Don't make me look like a fool at my own baby shower."_

"_Why isn't B helping with this?"_

"_She doesn't know. She already scolded me for whining about not wanting to go, and said if I even mention the shower again I have to sleep in the guest room for a week."_

"_You are so whipped." Quinn shrugs out of Santana's grasp and hands her the peeler and asparagus. "Why do you even care? Britt hates these type of games. Which I never understood. You'd think of anyone in the world, she would be the first in line to play."_

"_She thinks formal functions, in general, are boring. Remember when she fell asleep during Burt and Carol's wedding?"_

"_Yes, but she liked your wedding."_

"_Duh, she was marrying me." Santana grabs her own breasts and juts her chest out. "Would you fall asleep with these bodacious beauties in your face?"_

"_I'm falling asleep now."_

_Santana laughs and shoves her friend. "Come on, you're gonna help me, right?"_

"_Fine." Quinn quirks an eyebrow. "But you will owe me."_

"_Of course."_

* * *

><p>Quinn rushes into her bathroom to brush her teeth, and almost doesn't recognize herself in the mirror. Her hair is knotted in a messy bun, her eyes bloodshot and surrounded by smeared mascara. "Good grief! I'm surprised Santana didn't give me hell for this." She pulls off her clothes and jumps in the shower. A few minutes later, she emerges and wraps herself in a fluffy rose colored towel. "Better." Returning to the sink to do her hair, she wipes the condensation from the mirror with her bare hand, and nods in satisfaction at her reflection. "<em>Much<em> better." And then, she sees _it_. A small red bruise near her collarbone. She jerks forward to get a better look. "What the hell? When did I get a hickey?" Her brows slowly knit together as the inevitable question dawns - who did she get the hickey from?

_*Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade.*_

"What the heck happened last night?" She mutters as she slides her finger across the screen and lifts the phone to her ear. "Hi Rach."

"Quinn, I'm so glad I caught you. We missed our flight so we'll be in a a few hours later than expected. We'll catch a cab to your place, okay?"

After finalizing the details with Rachel, Quinn ends the call and sits on the edge of her bed in a daze. She looks up at the ceiling to where her best friends room should be, then adamantly shakes her head. "No way. They wouldn't do that." She fingers the area on her collarbone as though she can somehow receive a tactile message from the hickey itself. Distracted by her thoughts, she goes through the motions of getting dressed, until a text from Sam snaps her out of it. "Why am I dilly dallying? I've got a party to plan."

Sam: Hi! I drove in early. Do you need any help today?

Quinn: Sure! That'd be great! Meet at my house in an hour?

Sam: Oki doki. See you soon!

Now that she's back on track, with the mysterious hickey temporarily forgotten, Quinn goes to the living room to pick up her daughter and head out, but Mrs. Pierce stops her. "Honey, I'll watch Kelly. You get ready for your party."

"But, you already watched her last night."

"I don't mind. Leave her and come here." Mrs. Pierce scoots forward to the edge of the couch cushion and waves her honorary daughter over. When Quinn is near enough, she tugs until their knees are touching, and points at the buttonhole the disheveled girl missed. She takes it upon herself to undo the last four buttons and refasten them correctly. "Are you okay?"

Quinn nods. "I guess I'm still a little hungover from last night."

"Mmm, I bet. You girls practically crawled in." Mrs. Pierce pops the last button into place and adjusts the slightly wrinkled skirt. "Will Noah be at your party?"

Quinn's brows knit in thought. "I didn't invite him. Should I have?"

"I was just asking." She squeezes Quinn's hand and pats her side. "I'll keep Kelly and drop her off when you're ready for her. No arguments."

"Thanks Mom." Quinn hugs her and her daughter, then heads to the garage, but changes her mind and beelines upstairs. The radio is playing to an empty room so she knocks on the bathroom door. "It's me."

Santana pulls the door open and stands there wrapped in a towel with her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. "What's up?"

Quinn wipes away the spittle of minty foam that landed on her cheek. "Was I supposed to invite Puck to the dinner?"

Santana frowns since inviting Puck would be a direct contradiction to her wanting to bed Rachel. "What about Frodo?"

"Rinse your mouth," Quinn demands when more drops of foam fly towards her. "B, what do you think? Should I have invited him?"

Brittany turns off the shower and the girls hear water splatter against the shower curtain and tile. Both glance at each other and shake their head - Santana with an adoring smile, and Quinn with a roll of her eyes - knowing Brittany is whipping her head back and forth like a wet dog drying itself off. A second later, the curtain flies open and she emerges, reaching for her towel. "Isn't he still in school?"

"Yes, but should I still invite him?"

Santana leans against the sink, her arms crossed over her chest. "I ask again, what about Frodo?"

"Stop calling her that," Quinn says with a slap to Santana's arm that is much harder than she intended, and has her wincing at the scolding she knows is coming.

"No violence in my house."

"Sorry Britt."

"And you say _I'm_ whipped?" Santana mimes cracking a whip. "Wuh-pshhh!" She laughs and saunters out of the bathroom and over to the dresser, pulling out underwear and a bra. She steps into the black cotton and snaps the elastic against her waist.

"Friends can't be whipped," Quinn argues as she flops down onto the bed.

Santana grabs her lotion and lifts one foot to rest on the mattress, her lips still curled in amusement at how quickly Quinn always apologizes to Brittany. She squirts the pale white liquid into her palm and rubs her hands together before sliding them against her bare leg, the scent of coconut filling the air."Do you _want_ Puck there?"

Quinn groans and falls backwards onto the bed. "I don't _not_ want him there, but what about Rachel?"

"So, if Puck is there you won't sleep with the Troll?"

"How can I? I'd feel guilty."

"Then why do it at all?"

"IF he's there," Quinn enunciates exasperatedly.

"What if he finds out?"

Quinn jerks upright. "How would he find out?"

"Gollum tells -" Santana jerks out of reach when Quinn's hand flies toward her, then continues unfazed, "Blaine, he tells Kurt, he tells Sam, Sam tells Puck."

"That wouldn't happen. Rachel won't tell anyone."

"Are you kidding? There is no way Rachel is going to keep this a secret. In fact, she'll probably tell Finn, and _he'll_ tell Puck." Santana drops down beside her unblinking friend. "Did you really think this monumentous event would happen and no one would find out?"

"Momentous, not monumentous, and no, it isn't a huge deal. It's practically nothing."

"What do you mean it's _nothing_?"

Quinn spins to face Brittany who has a towel twisted like a turban on her head. How someone can be naked yet still be imposing, Quinn will never understand. "You know I don't mean _nothing_."

Brittany pulls on her underwear and a tight black tank top, forgoing a bra. With arms akimbo, she asks, "What do you mean then?"

"I mean it's something that will only be between the two of us."

"Quinn, every couple in the history of Glee club has made a huge declaration of their coupledom. If you and Rachel are any where close to happening, you can guarantee she will find a way to sing about it."

As if on cue, _Give Your Heart a Break _starts on the radio. Santana grabs the lotion bottle and waggles her eyebrows at her best friend, and does her best Rachel Berry impersonation.

"The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Brittany takes over, "Now here we are,

So close yet so far.

Haven't I passed the test?

When will you realize,

Baby, I'm not like the rest?

Santana harmonizes, "Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake."

"There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah."

Santana pulls Quinn up to dance, and Brittany falls in beside her to complete the Unholy Trinity, but Quinn laughs and breaks away. "Okay, okay, you've made your point." Then seriously, she asks, "Do you really think she'll sing to me? I don't think I can handle that."

"I'd say it's a distinct possibility," says Santana.

From downstairs, Mrs. Pierce sings out, "QuiiIIIiin!"

Quinn looks quickly to Brittany. "Do you really think she'll tell everyone about us?"

Brittany shrugs, but Quinn understands it to mean, "Absolutely."

"I can't face everyone if they think…"

Brittany frowns. "I don't understand. You don't want her singing because you aren't ready for a commitment, or because you're embarrassed people will know you're dating Rachel?"

Quinn doesn't answer at first, but then Brittany crosses her arms over her chest, and Quinn cringes with guilt. "I'm sorry. I know it sounds bad, but it sounds worse than it actually is." Using Mrs. Pierce's summons as an excuse to end the conversation, she calls out, "COMING," and rushes out of the room and down the stairs where a very pregnant Tina is waiting for her. "Hi. What are you doing here?

"This is for you," Tina hands Quinn a bottle of champagne, "and this is for your stuff."

"Boxes?" Quinn asks quietly as Tina waddles past her and straight into her bedroom."What's going on?"

"The glee dinner is at your house, right?"

"Yes."

"This is the perfect opportunity, Quinn. Tomorrow night, after everyone has left, you tell the girls you're too tired to come back here and stay there. One night turns into two, two into three, and pretty soon you just never come back." Tina shuffles over to the bed and scoops up the stack of neatly folded clothes and tosses them into one of the empty boxes. "It's perfect. No one will suspect a thing and you'll be home free." She totters toward Quinn, arms outstretched for a hug. "I'm so excited for you!"

"Tina, I don't -"

"Choosing to have the dinner at your house was such a _brilliant_ move! I can't believe I never thought of it. When I listened to your message I jumped up and down so many times I thought my water was going to break." Embracing her friend again, she continues, "You are ready! My god Quinn, this is it! I am so excited to see how much you will grow once you are out from under Santitany's wing."

"Brittana."

Ignoring the correction, Tina carries on. "This is going to be so great." She leans over the crib rail, her large protruding belly pressing against the wooden slats, but not changing shape in the down, her fingertips scratch against the mattress, but fail to grab the bubblegum pink sheet. "Good grief." She steps back to get a better look at the rail, then kicks her foot out, searching for the release bar. Finally hitting it, the latch opens with a soft click, and she triumphantly pushes the rail down, triggering the mobile to start.

Deep in the hundred acre woods,

where Christopher Robin plays.

You'll find the enchanted neighborhood,

of Christopher's childhood days.

Since the first day Quinn woke to that song, Santana and Brittany have never stopped making her feel welcome. Living here was the best thing that ever happened to her. Was she really ready to give that up?

"I'm sorry, I need to go, " Tina throws her arms around her friend. "Mike's in the car, but I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll celebrate." She squeals with delight, "I'm so excited for you! Okay, I really gotta go. Bye!"

Quinn stares after her and sighs heavily. "I have a bad feeling about this party."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't written in ages, but I am so glad to be back. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please write a review. :)<strong>


End file.
